If You Pull the Trigger
by vinesonwroughtironbars
Summary: AH. Destiny strikes and Bella meets hers, Carlisle Cullen: Mafia Don. And together they will travel on a journey of love and adventure, and learn who their family really is and who they really are; therefore changing their worlds forever.
1. Fatal Attraction

**Hey everyone! So thank you all for choosing to read this story. If you like Bella and Carlisle stories, please check out my story "When I said Forever" and its sequel "When You Tell Secrets". It has been a while since I did an all human story but I'm really in the mood for a mafia story. So I am not copying ugly betty when you learn of Bella's occupation, I merely like the idea and I think it will fit with the story. Please read, enjoy, and review! **

Chapter One

_Fatal Attraction_

_Six months prior… _

Another shot another blur, people just move too fast these days. Well, at least they do in New York City. As Bella refocused the lens the professional Canon she was using she let out a frustrated sigh. She thought of the million and one things that she had to get done for work, but no, her boss had been arrogant enough to ask her to do this mundane task. This wasn't even her job to do, but she had to listen to her boss. She was an editor for _Runway_, a fashion magazine. Currently she was scouting for models. The feature she was writing was about normal people being fashionable, and not having to have a personal stylist to look good. The thing is, even if she was making a generalization, the majority of people who shop on Fifth Avenue have personal stylists.

She focused the camera on a man about to pass her by on her side of the road. He was rushing through the street not caring that the sidewalk was right next to him, but most importantly he was gorgeous. His hair was a mess of bronze, and it was sex hair. He was pale with bright green eyes. He was Adonis in the flesh. He was a model. She turned to get the perfect angle and snapped the picture. _Amazing._ The man looked up after she took the photo. He looked surprised to say the least. Then he really looked at her and he was pleased.

Bella never considered herself beautiful, nor fashionable. The not thinking she's fashionable part was ironic because she worked for a fashion magazine. For her it was more about getting the chance to show her writing. She was a short woman with a good figure and nicely sized breasts; of course she didn't think so. She thought she paled in comparison to most women. Her wavy chocolate brown hair had natural auburn highlights. What caught the man's eyes the most were her large chocolate doe eyes. He stepped up onto the sidewalk and moved towards her.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" He asked.

His voice deadly serious and a bit irritated.

"Yes, it's for my work."

"And that would be?"

His eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I'm an editor for _Runway_ magazine. Unfortunately my boss has given me the task of taking photos of people to show that you don't have to be a fashion expert or have a personal stylist to be fashionable. You just happened to be very put together and I needed a guy. I can delete it if you want. I mean I know that some people really don't like to have their pictures taken. But I really need-"

She stopped herself there. She had been rambling. She always rambled in the presence of beautiful men. She should know better than to ramble, years ago _he _had punished her for that. The man smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's all right. Bosses can be like that sometimes, making you do things that your job doesn't require. I know it makes you feel like shit, because the task is beneath you. And I take it as a complement that you thought I looked good." He smiled crookedly and Bella thought it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way." He extended his hand to her.

She shook his hand with a smile.

"Bella Swan."

"So Mrs. Swan, could I possibly interest you in dinner tonight?"

Bella's heart leapt out of her chest. She couldn't believe that someone so beautiful was asking her out on a date.

"I'm flattered, Mr. Cullen. I would love to go out to dinner with you tonight. And please call me Bella, Mrs. Swan is my step-mother."

Edward chuckled. He liked that this woman had a sense of humor.

"Well then, call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my brother."

She smiled. Things were about to get interesting. Of course, she didn't know that.

…

_Present day _

Today was not Bella's best day. Work was driving her insane. All she really wanted to do was go home and Edward come over. But that wouldn't be the case. Her boss Jessica was the biggest bitch in the world and was having her running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Of course today there was a huge photo shoot going on in the studio. She was currently panicking in the elevator that wasn't moving fast enough for her. The people in there with her probably just thought she was a freak, not that they were wrong. Just then her phone buzzed and she answered. It was Edward.

"Hey, Babe." She chimed.

At least she had something to brighten up her day.

"Hey, Beautiful. How are you?"

"Busy, stressed, and pissed off at my boss, the same as every day. No one bothered to mention to me until this morning that there was a photo shoot today. Jessica made the fucking decision at one in the morning and mass texted us all. I've been running around doing a million things and now I'm finally getting to the shoot because I have to do a million people's jobs at once. It really sucks be an editor/ assistant."

"Aw, Baby. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Just hearing your voice helps, but you could kill Jessica for me."

He chuckled and she didn't understand. He still hadn't told Bella his family's secret. He knew he needed to because they were pretty serious. But his secret wasn't one to be taken lightly. The question was more how to tell her, for he was afraid of rejection.

"Will you be too tired to meet my family tonight? I'm sure they'd understand. We could pick another night."

He wanted her to say she couldn't come. He knew that his family would be disappointed in her for not telling her the family secret yet.

"I will be fine, Edward. I'm excited to finally meet your family. You tell me so much about them that I feel like I already know them."

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled when the elevator doors opened.

She was a model, tall blonde, brown eyed, and beautiful. She had curves in all the right places. She hadn't a clue that Rose would be doing this shoot.

"Hey, Edward. I have to go. Rose is here though as one of the models so I think I'll be fine. I can't wait to see you tonight."

"All right, Beautiful. I'm glad that Rosalie is there, at least she isn't one of those stupid models that doesn't know what she's doing and then Jessica gets mad at you when the pictures are bad. And I can't wait to see you tonight either. Bye."

"Bye."

Bella snapped the phone shut and shoved it in her pants' pocket.

Rosalie ran to Bella and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hey, Rose. I didn't know you were working on this shoot."

"Neither did I." Rosalie groaned dramatically. "My agent called me at fucking four in the morning and told me I was doing this shoot."

"Blame Jessica. Everyone is pissed at her for this."

"Will do. God, you're stressed you need to get some of that sexual tension off on Edward."

Bella blushed and moved on to the next topic.

"What are you wearing for the shoot?" Bella asked.

"Don't you change the topic on me, Missie. You have been dating that hunk for six fucking months and you haven't fucked him yet."

Bella didn't want to have this conversation, not now, not ever. Rosalie knew exactly why she and Edward had been together. Edward only knew the reason slightly. He just thought she wasn't ready or that she was waiting for the L word.

"I'm not ready for that, Rose. You know that. I don't want to talk about it. I don't have time to talk about it. End of discussion."

She stormed off with her file folder in search of the photo shoot director.

Rose followed after her.

"Some has a stick up her ass."

"No. Someone is overworked and underappreciated with a bitch for a boss."

"Ok, maybe you are right."

Bella smirked.

"I'm glad you see things my way. Besides, I'm meeting Edward's family tonight."

"So let me get this straight. He hasn't told you he loves you. He hasn't fucked you. But you're meeting his family. Are you sure he's not gay."

Bella laughed. Sometimes Rosalie's humor was actually funny.

"He's not gay, Rose. We respect each other's space. We have fun. It's simple."

"And you call that a relationship?"

Bella sighed in frustration. Rosalie never gave up.

"Look, Rose. I know it's not your thing, but please don't push it. I'm happy."

Of course Rosalie didn't buy that. She knew Bella too well.

"Happy." She scoffed.

Bella turned around with pleading eyes. That's when Rosalie knew she had to stop pushing.

Rosalie was marvelous in the photo shoot as always. She never took a bad picture. Bella wished she could be pretty like Rosalie, but the confidence she once had was shattered years ago. She shook her head and focused on Rosalie. Every man wanted her. Rosalie was a goddess and every straight man lusted after her. Rosalie was happy, and Bella was as well, or Bella at least told herself she was. Shit happened and Bella had been through a lot of shit in her life. Therapy only made her capable of functioning in society once again and actually have friends. Rosalie had been through all the shit with her. Rosalie the one who gave her the confidence to get out of the bad situation she was in and to grow stronger again. Bella found her healing in her work because it gave her something to work for.

Edward paced back and forth in his office. He was debating whether to tell Bella his family's secret now or let her meet his family and then tell her. If he waited it wouldn't be fair to his family. They would have to keep the secret from her and possibly lie to her. He didn't want that. If he told her now when she was stressed from work she would be freaked out and possibly not come to meet his family, and worse, break up with him. It wasn't fair to her that she didn't know.

"Who am I kidding?" He groaned. "I mean what am I supposed to say. Hey, Bella, I forgot to tell you by I am a-"

He was cut off by a knock on his door.

"Edward." It was his little sister Alice.

Bella was all Edward could talk about ever since he met her. Alice was beyond excited to finally meet her.

"It's open, Alice." Edward replied as he tried to compose himself.

She bounced in, perky as usual. She was such a pixie.

"Are you all right, Edward? I could hear you pacing from next door. What's going on?"

He let out a sigh and then leaned against his desk as he ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair.

"I haven't told her yet." He confessed.

"Told her what? The I love you part or the other part?"

"Both."

Alice groaned.

"I swear you are dense. You and Carlisle both."

Edward glared at Alice. He did not like to be compared to his brother. They never really got along, but because of the business they were in they had to. He hated working for his older brother.

"Don't compare me to him. Compare me to Emmett, fine, but not the devil."

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Why did you invite her over if she doesn't know the secret about our family?"

"I don't know. I just wanted her to finally meet you all. I wanted you to finally meet her. I figured if you all met then it would be easier to tell her."

"Look, it's your choice, but please make the right one."

Edward huffed, like that was really any help.

…

When the doorbell rang Bella nearly jumped.

"I'll get it!" Rosalie yelled.

Rosalie was also Bella's apartment mate. Rosalie got home late and woke up after Bella left this morning and that's why Bella hadn't known about Rosalie doing the modeling gig for Runway. Rose had helped Bella get dressed for dinner, hopeful that Edward would man up and speak the forbid L word already so Bella could get over her fears and get rid of her sexual frustration. She opened the door to reveal a warmly dressed Edward in black slacks, a grey sweater, and a black wool coat. It was extremely cold outside and so she ushered him inside.

"Hello, Rosalie." He said with a smile.

"Hey, Edward. Bella will be out in a minute. She's almost done getting ready."

He nodded. Rosalie saw something different in his face tonight. There was something very serious about his entire demeanor that bothered her.

Just then Bella came out of her room looking fabulous. She fabulous green dress that went to her knees and had thick straps a v-neck, paired with knee high black leather boots, a black leather belt, and a black leather jacket.

"All right, I'm ready." She announced with a brilliant.

Edward closed the distance between them instantly. He wrapped her in his arms and lowered his lips to hers.

"You look ravishing, Bella."

"Thank you." She murmured as blush spread across her cheeks.

"Shall we get going then? My family is impatient to meet you."

She nodded.

"Have fun you two." Rosalie called out as she went back to her bedroom.

Bella let out a nervous breath and then they left her apartment.

They were gathering at Edward's penthouse. Bella had been there only a few times. They mostly went out or were at her apartment. She never asked why, as if afraid she would be in trouble if she did. As they made their way to the dining room Bella felt her heart race. She was beyond nervous at this point.

"Don't be nervous." Edward tried to soothe her. "They're going to love you."

Right on cue Alice came bounding through the entryway and pulled Bella into a tight hug. She was strong for such a small woman.

"Bella! Oh I'm so glad to finally meet you. Edward has told as all so much about you."

She pulled back from the hug.

"I'm guessing you're Alice. It's nice to meet you, too."

Alice smiled widely.

"So you have talked about us." Alice said with a smug smile to her brother.

There seemed to be more meaning in the words than Bella understood. Edward wanted to strangle his sister right now.

"Alice, don't overwhelm our guest. Not everyone likes being jumped by surprise even if you are just hugging her." Bella barely made sense of the words for she was far to lost in the voice that had sounded them.

She had never heard such a lovely sound as this man's voice. It was rough but loving at the same time. Then the god appeared before Bella's eyes. He was incredible, divine, and extraordinary. His eyes were crystalline blue. His hair was blonder than blonde. His skin was pale and his features were mature. He was kind looking but he had a definite hardness to him. She could tell that this routine was not normal. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was beautiful even more so than Edward, and she didn't even think that it was possible until now. The man wore pinstriped black dress pants with a white button down, and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing an apron. The look on Edward's face told her that this was much more uncommon than she could understand.

"Please excuse my sister, Bella. She means well." The man said with a wonderful smile.

Then he really saw her for the first time. He wasn't looking when he smiled but then he really looked at her and he swore that his heart stopped. She was beautiful. No, beautiful wasn't good enough. Bella was the perfect name for such a gorgeous woman. He hadn't a clue how someone like his brother managed to catch someone like her. Then again, Edward was the favorite, and so it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh, I didn't mind." Bella said with a smile.

"Carlisle, I'm surprised to see you in an apron. I would have thought you would see yourself too good to do something as lowly as cook for others. This is so unlike you." Edward spoke up to ruin the moment.

The way his girlfriend and brother were looking at one another did not go unnoticed by either Alice or Edward.

"I'm full of surprises, Brother. Now let's not start this here. We have a guest, and a beautiful and special one at that." He then looked at Bella. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." His voice was softer and even sweeter than it had been mere seconds ago. His eyes genuinely sparkled.

"Go ahead and get seated at the table. Dinner is almost ready and Jasper and Emmett are already waiting."

Edward nodded, but looked at his brother suspiciously. Carlisle was being too nice.

Edward led Bella to the dining room and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and smiled at him. When his brother entered the room Edward bent down and kissed Bella, as if to warn Carlisle to back off. Carlisle rolled his eyes at his brother's childish games.

"So this is Bella." A booming voice interrupted.

Bella looked up to find a large man sitting down at the table.

"Yes. Bella, this is my brother, Emmett. I know it's hard to believe but he's my baby brother."

Bella couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone goes into shock when I tell them I am the youngest Cullen. They always think it's Alice."

Bella laughed softly. When Carlisle heard that sound it warmed his heart.

_What the fuck?_ He thought to himself. _Since when does anything warm my heart? Since when do I covet my brother's girlfriend? She's just a woman for fuck's sake! Why do I care?_

He brushed it off and went about his business. Jasper then came into the kitchen to help him. Alice had picked a good man. Jasper would be a wonderful husband.

"Are you all right, Carlisle? You seem puzzled."

Jasper was extremely insightful. It was as if he had this sixth sense about people's emotions.

"It's nothing, Jasper. It's probably just _work_ related."

Jasper knew what that was code for. Though he was confused as to why he was being discreet. Surely Bella knew about the family business.

Of course Jasper would regret his decision during dinner. Everything was going perfectly until Jasper asked what Bella thought about Edward being a mobster. For someone reason Bella knew it wasn't a joke. She paled and thought she was going to pass out.

"Oops." Jasper sank down in his seat. He looked at Carlisle. "I'm so sorry."

Carlisle shook his head.

"It's all right, Jasper. I was under the same impression."

"Alice, you didn't tell them?" Edward hissed.

"Oh, so now I'm to blame. This wouldn't have happened if you'd grown a pair and told her."

Bella put her head in her hands and groaned.

"Just stop fighting." She groaned.

"Bella, I-" Edward tried to start.

"Look, Edward. I don't care that you're part of the mafia. That's not what bothers me. What bothers me is that you kept this big of secret from me for so long. I mean if you haven't told me this what else haven't you told me."

"Oh come on, Bella, it's not like you don't keep your own secrets. I mean you wont tell me about your past which is part of why you wont sleep with me."

That pissed Bella off and he regretted his words instantly. She burst of her chair and headed for the door.

"I'm leaving."

"At least let me take you home." Edward pleaded.

"Fuck, no. I'll walk home."

"Bella-" Edward protested.

Carlisle got up from his seat and went out to where Bella was.

"I'll drive you home, Bella. It's much too cold and dark for you to walk. I couldn't live with myself I let a woman walk home at this hour of the night when it's freezing."

Bella looked up at Carlisle and saw how genuine his words were.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. It's my pleasure."

She reached for her coat but Carlisle got it first. He held it out for her and helped her into it. He then grabbed his own coat and led her outside to his car. He held the door open for her and then she climbed into the passenger side of his Mercedes. He quickly walked around to the driver's side and started the car. He turned up the heat to make sure she stayed warm.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Carlisle murmured.

She looked over at him and blushed.

"It's not your fault, Carlisle."

"My brother means well. We don't see eye to eye, but I know he wasn't keeping it from you to hurt you. And I'm sure what he said to you was merely in defense because he felt vulnerable. That's very common for him."

"You sure are being nicer than Edward ever made you sound."

"He and I have never gotten along. He was Dad's favorite. He thought he would become Mafia Don, but I'm older and so I got the title when Dad passed away. Of course I had to earn it, and becoming _capo di tutti capi_, boss of bosses, was the biggest honor of my life. I was sure Edward would get it because Father loved him best. But on his death bed he told us that his eldest son, me, would become Mafia Don of the Cullen family."

Bella's eyes widened, but not in a bad way.

"That's quite the honor then. And I guess that explains the tension between you two."

Carlisle nodded.

"As much as my brother and I don't get along, I want him to be happy. Being a Mafia Don means I have to be tough, but even I have a heart. Talk to Edward. I'm sure you can still salvage your relationship. He's genuinely a good person."

At that moment Bella didn't want to salvage her relationship with Edward. She had an urge to reach across the consul and kiss Carlisle. She wanted to rip off his clothes and ride him. She wanted to feel his dick inside her.

She sighed. Carlisle was just, she couldn't think of a word to describe him properly. Something had changed. She couldn't so easily go back to Edward. And it seemed that the drive was over much to soon. He parked in front of her apartment complex and got out of the car. Then he ran around the front and opened her door for her. He offered her his hand and he helped her out. It was freezing cold and so they hurried inside to the lobby.

"Thank you for driving me home, Carlisle." She murmured.

He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Anytime, Bella. If you ever need anything. A friend to talk to, help of any sorts, I'll always be here."

He had no idea why he was speaking in such a loving tone, but all he wanted to do was kiss her speechless. Her phone then fell out of her purse and Carlisle reached down to pick it up. Instead of handing it back to her he put it in his number and sent himself a text.

"Now if you ever need to contact me I'm just a phone call away." He said with a smile.

She blushed and then stood on her tiptoes.

"Goodnight, Carlisle." She whispered and then pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella."

He put his hand to his cheek as she walked away. There was an awful pain in his heart due to the loss of her presence. This could not be good for him. He could not afford to fall for someone. He was a Mafia Don. But it was too late. She had already pulled the trigger on his heart.


	2. Unconsciousness Is So Inconvenient

**Hey everyone! So thanks for all your awesome responses. I am really excited about this story and it's different from anything I've ever written. Let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas for this story and I will see if I can work them into my master plan. I love to hear from my fans. So enjoy, and review! **

Chapter Two

_Unconsciousness Is So Inconvenient _

On the drive home Carlisle decided it would be best to call his brother to inform him that Bella was safe and sound at her apartment. He could still feel the warmth from her kiss on his cheek.

"Carlisle." Edward's voice was dry on the other end.

"She's safe at home, Edward. I walked her into the lobby. We talked about things in the car. Just give her time. It's quite a bit for her to take in at once. But I swear if you hurt her I will kill you. I don't have a problem with taking a gun to your head."

Edward laughed on the other end.

"There's my older brother that I'm accustomed to."

"I'm serious, Edward. If you hurt her I will kill you." It was almost a growl.

Edward had heard his brother use that tone before and it was normally with the enemy. "She's a good person."

"Why do you even care, Carlisle? You're the fucking _capo_ you bastard! What happened to your famous heart of stone?"

"You know what, Edward? You assume so much about me just because you didn't get your way. Have you ever considered that maybe for once someone besides you deserves something good? I worked my ass off day after day preparing to become Don! You didn't! You merely thought it would be handed to you. So don't assume that I am completely cold hearted. A woman is a woman, and even I have the kindness to help one who is in distress. But you wouldn't care about that. Just talk to Bella. You might be able to save your relationship."

He hung up at that point and tossed his phone at the passenger door. He needed to get home. He needed a drink. He needed a fucking bitch to distract him. Feeling for a woman was dangerous when you're a Don. Getting attached to anyone is fatal.

As he entered his home he felt a sudden loneliness. Her kissed burned his cheek, reminding him how he had been alone all his life. He had no wife or girlfriend to come home to. He returned to the same thing everyday, emptiness. He had never minded the deathly quiet rooms before, but now it mocked his cold heart. He wanted something to warm his home, or more so, someone. He quickly shook his head at even the thought of having Bella in his home. She was Edward's for Christ's sake!

_Like that would really stop you._ His inner voice laughed.

He groaned and slammed his fist into the wall. Leaving a dent in the wall and a bruise on his hand, but he didn't feel the pain that he should have. He merely cursed aloud and then stormed upstairs.

Bella collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted. She didn't want to deal with anything or anyone right now. But of course she wasn't going to get her way. Rosalie came bounding through the door into her room and then landed on the bed beside her best friend.

"Hola, Chica. You're home early."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Edward and I got in a fight."

Rosalie scrambled to her knees and wrapped her best friend in a hug.

"What about, Bells? What did that prick do?"

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"Nothing. Just I found out some stuff I never would have expected. And then he got mad at me for keeping my secret and yelled in front of his entire family that it was the reason I would sleep with him."

"What a fucking douche!" Rosalie yelled. "I mean that's just low. He doesn't even know what your secret is. If he did he wouldn't have said that but you just don't yell something like that out loud. It's not other people's business."

"Yeah. I am pretty pissed off at him. His brother drove me home."

"His younger or older brother?" Rosalie was genuinely interested now.

"His older brother."

"The very same older brother that you said Edward claims as a douche."

"Yep. And he's not a bad guy. I mean you can tell that he's hard on the outside but he's genuinely kind. Everyone has their burdens and he has quite a load. They don't see eye to eye. Carlisle's really sweet."

"Bella! You're blushing! Please don't tell me you like Carlisle."

"Fuck no!"

Bella spat in return. Though she was lying through her teeth.

"Look, Rose. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. I've got a big article to write tomorrow and I want to be sane when I have to deal with Jessica."

"All right, but this conversation is not over."

Bella sighed and got under the covers, not caring that she was still in her dress. She just wanted to sleep. The second her head hit the pillow she was out cold. That was the first night she dreamed of Carlisle Cullen.

_She stood behind a man that was familiar. Shots rang out and screams could be heard, but she wasn't frightened. She was watching the man in front of her with pride. _

_ "Carlisle." She whispered. _

_He turned around and tucked his gun into his coat pocket. He cupped her cheek in his hand. She smiled at him for she saw he was dressed like a 1920s mobster with suspenders and a fedora. _

_ "What's the matter, Doll face?" Carlisle asked with a smile. _

_ "Finally I have your attention, Carlisle, now that silly shooter of yours is put away." _

_His smirk only grew. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. _

_ "You always have my attention, Doll face." Carlisle purred. _

_He hoisted her legs around his waist and pressed her up against the wall of the alley. _

_ "Carlisle." She panted as her center burned hot. She needed him terribly. _

_ "Tell me what you need, Doll face. What do you need Daddy to do?" _

_ "Fuck me." She moaned. _

_ "Anything for you, Doll face. Daddy's going to take care of you." _

_He kissed her neck fervently. She knocked off his fedora as she ran her fingers through his hair. He undid his pants and just as he was about to lift up her skirt and fuck her. _

Bella's alarm clock beeped angrily at her. She groaned and slammed her hand down on the snooze button. It was then that she was utterly aware of her hot and bothered state.

"Shit!" She cursed.

She shot up out of bed and looked at the clock. She didn't even had time to take care of the problem. Her phone then started to ring and she clambered for it. Once it was in her grasp she put it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Bella, it's Jessica. I need you to find Mr. Cullen, the one you used in your article in the spring. I was wondering if you could ask him to be a model for a shoot we have coming up for Gucci. I was looking through the clothes and I found the perfect thing for him to wear."

She rubbed her eyes. She wasn't even fully awake yet.

"Sure, I'll call him later. Knowing Edward he's still asleep."

"Right, I totally forgot you two were together. Oh that makes it so much easier. Don't disturb him. He needs his beauty sleep."

Jessica hung up and Bella groaned. Now she had to talk to her boyfriend that she really didn't want to talk to right now. She was still angry at him and she had a lot of thoughts to sort out. Her boyfriend was a fucking mobster. Not that it mattered. Carlisle was a mobster and it didn't bother her in the least. Carlisle was the fucking mafia don! But Edward was her boyfriend and he had kept her from the secret for so long. And if Jasper hadn't spilled the beans who knows when she would have found out. Would they have dated for years, gotten married, had kids, and then he would tell her? Would have he had ever told her? Would he have made his family live a lie so that he wouldn't have to tell the truth?

She didn't have time for thoughts like these. How could she be mad at Edward when she had secrets of her own? And for fuck's sake she just had a dream about her boyfriend's older brother who is a Mafia Don. She kind of liked the idea of Carlisle being a Mafia Don.

With a sigh she began to get ready. She was very thankful to take a shower. She rid herself of the grimy feeling due to not changing out of her clothes last night before bed. She really wanted to cure the ache between her thighs but she knew she didn't have time. She also needed to talk to Edward. She also needed to call Carlisle and thank him again for taking her home. She really did appreciate that. But she was a bit nervous about calling him. That was last night. He could be in a totally different mood today. He might be in his Mafia mode and not want shit with her.

She got out of the shower and then moved about her room to get dressed. Today she felt like being comfy, but Jessica would be pissed if she didn't at least wear heels. So she decided to wear a pair of slimming black jeans, black leather boots with four-inch heels, and comfy deep purple cashmere sweater. She loved this sweater, it was designer but Rose had found it for her on sale last winter. It was one of Bella's favorite gifts. She pulled her hair up into a side ponytail and dabbed on a little makeup, grabbed a Pop-tart and her coffee and then was out the door. If she took the train she could make it early. She wasn't going to waste time with time square traffic. The train station was only one block away; she could handle that. She had her extra warm jacket on over her sweater, with her knit scarf. She was ready to go. She ate her breakfast as she walked, and she had to admit that she actually felt cheery this morning. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was wearing her favorite sweater.

Whatever the cause she was happy. She swiped her train card and then tossed the wrapper of her Pop-tart in the trash. The security guard who she normally saw when she took the train smiled at her.

"Morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Officer Davis. How are you? And the wife?"

"I'm doing fine. And Mary is just dandy. She's home with the baby."

"Sarah's doing good then. Say hello to them for me."

"I will. Have a good day at work. Don't let those fashion bitches get you down."

That's what she loved about Officer Davis. He was blunt. He was also the son of a friend of Charlie's. Like father like son. He was twenty-seven just like Bella, and he had a beautiful three month old daughter named Sarah. Mary, his wife, was a very lucky woman.

As Bella boarded the train she took another sip of coffee from her thermos. She reached into her laptop bag and pulled out her phone. She had ten texts and three voice mails from Edward.

_Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that. Please, let's talk. _

Delete text.

_Beautiful, please respond. I really need to talk to you about this. I am sorry I brought up your past and us not sleeping together. It's odd that's all, but I had no right to say what I said. If you don't want to tell me about your past I understand. Not everyone likes their secrets. _

Delete text.

_Bella, I know I screwed up. Carlisle was nice to take you home, but I really want to talk to you. I called Rosalie and she said you're asleep. Please call me when you wake up. _

The rest of the texts and voicemails were from this morning. She didn't bother reading them. Though she really should have at least listened to the last voicemail but she didn't bother.

When she got to work she pushed through the cluster fuck of skinny bitches. She seriously hated the majority of her co-workers. They were all anorexic or bulimic and made fun of her because she knew how to enjoy life, by eating. She had once looked like them, but not by choice. It was more of starvation for punishment. He was cruel, and made her weak. If Rose hadn't became her friend during that part of her life Bella would have died in that Hell hole and he would have laughed and moved onto another bitch.

That wasn't her focus this morning though. She found her office that was next to Jessica's. She was actually nice enough to give her an office and not a stupid desk. She was really an editor but acted as Jessica's assistant, and by giving her an office it meant that Jessica recognized her more as an editor. So she had some respect, but still. The job paid well. It put food on the table, paid the bills, and let some money to have fun with. Then with Rose's constant bookings for photo shoots and runway shows it wasn't hard for them to get what they needed. As Charlie had once said to her, "it's a job, Bella. Be thankful you have one 'cause there are plenty of folks out there that don't and need 'em. So just ignore the shit and be happy that you can make a living." At that point in her life she wasn't happy to hear that, but she knew he was right. For a man that didn't say much he could speak words of wisdom.

She sat down at her desk and got to work on her article. Strangely enough no one had bothered her. That was until just before noon and Edward Cullen was standing in her doorway.

"Bella." His words were a plea.

He ever brought flowers. He brought her red roses.

"Hello, Edward."

He walked in and shut the door behind him. Then he went over to her desk and handed her the roses.

"These are for you."

She took them with a soft smile.

"Thank you, they are beautiful."

She put them on her desk and then stood up.

"So I am guessing you didn't just come here to give me flowers."

He nodded.

"We need to talk."

"Go ahead then, talk."

He had never heard her so cold before. As he stressed his fingers through his hair he couldn't help but feel nervous. He groped for his dignity in his coat pocket, his gun. It wasn't that he needed it, but it gave him a reality check that he was really here being intimidated by his girlfriend.

"I screwed up last night, Bella. I am sorry. I should have told you. I shouldn't have called you out on your past and our lack of a sex life."

"You're right, Edward. You shouldn't have. I am really sensitive about my past, Edward. You always push me to tell you. Have you ever wondered that maybe I am scared to tell you about my past? Maybe I don't want to remember it because it was just that horrible. Maybe that's why Rosalie is so protective of me. She was the one that got me out of the Hell hole I was living in, Edward. I don't care about your family's secret. It's not what upsets me. But it should scare me. It should terrify me considering the hell I've been through. I mean what you are is stereotyped to be abusive and aggressive. But I guess I keep falling for the same type of guys, ones involved in nothing but trouble."

He closed the distance between them and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Bella, what are you talking about? Same type of guys? Have you dated a mobster before me?"

"No." Bella murmured.

"Then I don't understand."

She felt a lump rise in her throat. She didn't want to cry, not in front of Edward. She was too strong for that.

"Even if I tell you, Edward, you can't help me. Therapy only got me back into life so I could work and socialize. But I'll always be broken, Edward. You're wasting your time with me."

He grabbed her by the arms and was enraged.

"Don't you say that, Bella. Look at me! Fucking look at me!"

She began to cry as she kicked him and tried to get away.

"Stop it, Edward! You're hurting me!"

"Bella! I fucking love you! I am not wasting my time. I want to be with you!"

She continued to cry. He loved her. It should have made her happy, but it didn't. She shook her head and he continued to hold onto her.

"I can't, Edward! I can't love you!"

"Why? Is it because I am a mobster?"

"No. I can't love anyone. I'll never be stable, don't you see. I'm broken, Edward. He beat all the hope out of me. Physical bruises can heal, but I'll never be the same again. He starved the life out of me. If you had known me five years ago then maybe I could love you. But I just can't."

She crumbled down to the floor.

"Bella, are you trying to tell me that you were abused?"

She nodded her head. He growled and crouched down to cradle her in his arms.

"Who did this to you, Bella? I'll kill him."

"No. Nobody." She yelped and crawled away from him.

"I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember." She kept repeating it over and over again until she passed out. Finally she had peace. Finally she had silence.

…

Carlisle was currently working out in his personal home gym. He was shirtless, only sporting a pair of athletic shorts and shoes. Continuously he punched the bag in front of him. He needed to get the tension out of him somehow. Sleep had not done him any good for the first time in years he dreamed, and it was of Bella. He couldn't think of Bella it was wrong. He was a fucking Don. He didn't have time for her. He slammed a kick into the bag and laughed. God that felt good. He was getting into his work out until his phone rang. At first he decided to ignore it but when it kept ringing he decided to give the person a piece of his mind. He hadn't even bothered to look at the caller ID.

"What the fuck do you want?" He roared.

"Whoa. Calm down, Carlisle, it's just me, Alice."

He was suddenly overcome with shame.

"Forgive me, Alice."

"Of course, Brother. I was calling to tell you that Bella is in the hospital."

His heart stopped and he paled white. His sweet, beautiful Bella was in the hospital. What the fuck, she was not his. She was with Edward. But regardless, she was a friend, and family now. He could care.

"Alice, what happened? Is she hurt, ill?"

"Edward went to go see her at work and they got in an argument and she passed out."

"I will be right there. Do you know who her doctor is?"

"Edward had her put in Eleazar's care."

"Oh, thank goodness. At least that boy can do something right."

"Carlisle." She warned.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone and ran out of his work out room. He swore the shower he took was the fastest he had in years. He didn't care about what he put on. He had to get to Bella.

"Poor, Bella." He felt terrible for her.

As he ran out of the house and got into his car he put Aro on speaker.

"Ah, good afternoon, Carlisle. You're late for our meeting."

"Hey. Who's the boss here? Look, cancel it. Edward's girlfriend is in the hospital. I know I get pissed at you all when you don't come but I am Don so I say the meeting is postponed."

"My, my, Carlisle. You sound very concerned about your _brother's_ girlfriend." He said in a suggestive tone.

"Aro, don't even start. I hate what I feel just as much as you."

"So you admit that you feel something."

"Shut up! I don't feel. I am a monster. I don't feel. I am the mother fucking Capo!"

"Temper, Carlisle."

"Shut. Up."

"Fine, fine. But as your advisor I suggest you take your time to think about this. Don't do anything rash. If you have feelings for this girl make sure it has nothing to do with her being with Edward. That's never a good basis for a relationship."

"I fucking drove her home last night when she came over to have dinner with the family. She and Edward got in argument. She couldn't even bare to look at him. How can he not see how fragile she is? Anyone with eyes can see she's been hurt terribly in the past, maybe even physically, but I definitely see emotional abuse in her eyes. Yet Edward acts like he doesn't see it."

"Wow. She must be some woman if you speak of her like that. You normally don't give a horse's ass about women unless it's Alice."

"I am very much confused, Aro. I am pulling up to the hospital now. I will call you back later."

"All right, Capo. I hope your girl is well."

Carlisle rushed into the hospital ignoring all the nurses and staff.

"Which way to Bella Swan's room?" He demanded one of the nurses.

She was so frightened that she didn't argue. She merely pointed to Bella's room and ran away.

He burst through the door to find Edward, Alice, and a woman he didn't know sitting in chairs beside the bed. He moved to the opposite side of the bed and took one of Bella's hands in one of his as he stroked the side of her face with the other.

"Bella, please wake up. I am so sorry that this happened to you. Please wake up for me."

"Like she's really going to wake up for you." Edward hissed. "I am her boyfriend and she wouldn't wake up for me. She confessed to being abused and wouldn't say who. Then she kept repeating that she didn't want to remember and passed out. She's not going to wake up for you, Carlisle."

Carlisle's heart stopped. He looked down at the angel and was filled with anger. Someone had hurt her. Someone had put his hands on her and damaged her. He wanted to kill the motherfucker. Never had he been filled with so much rage before.

"Please, Angel. Doll face, please wake up."

Rosalie gasped. That was Carlisle. He was gorgeous. He was also kind. She understood what Bella meant about him being hard on the outside, but even Rose could see there was a kind man on the inside. When he called Bella Angel and Doll face, she wondered what Bella was doing with Edward. When Edward tried to wake her he almost shook her until Alice stopped her. He hadn't used sweet words. He was still angry from their argument and so he got pissed. But here was Carlisle who didn't even have to be here and was being extremely sweet to Bella. He was treating her the way that Edward should have been.

"Doll face, please wake up. I want to see your beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes again. I want to see you smile. Please, Doll face."

Fuming, and in complete disbelief Edward sat there. His brother never spoke kindly like that. It all started with Bella. Well when Alice brought Jasper home he made dinner. But that was really it. Carlisle was normally beastly and cold, but standing before him was a different man. Edward couldn't find the will to plead with Bella as Carlisle was. Bella had told him that she couldn't love him. It broke his heart.

"Isabella, my sweet, please open those eyes of yours. Doll face, if you can hear me please try and wake up. I know it's hard being weighed down by darkness conscious or not, but you have to try, if not for me, for Edward, for Alice, for your friend Rosalie, and if for none of us, for yourself. Most of all for yourself."

…

The darkness was parting and she began to see light. She couldn't help but wonder if she was dead. All she could hear was the sound of a sweet voice coaxing her to wake up. It called her Isabella, which she normally hated, but that voice made it sound so perfect. His voice also called her my sweet, angel, and doll face. _Doll face_, Carlisle had called her that in her dream. That voice, it belonged to Carlisle. Carlisle was calling her to awake. She had to. She had to awaken.

Slowly she pushed down the darkness and moved forward. She could feel again and suddenly her eyes began to open. Blinded by the bright lights of the room she blinked a few times to adjust. It was then that she was met with a pair of beautiful crystalline blue eyes. Her lips parted and she called on him.

"Carlisle."

He let out a sound of relief. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were on their feet in an instant. Bella then realized that there was something warm on her hand in cheek. She turned her head to see Carlisle's hand on her face and on her hand.

"Yes, Doll face, it's me. I'm here."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Where am I, Carlisle?"

Just as she was about to answer, Edward spoke up.

"You are in the hospital. I came with you in the ambulance. You fainted."

The memories came back to her and she cringed. Her heart rate spiked and the monitor started beeping like crazy. Rosalie was at her side holding her other hand in an instant.

"Hey, Bells, calm down. It's all right. No one is mad at you for passing out. It's not your fault."

Carlisle was confused for a moment as to why Rosalie had to reassure Bella that no one was mad at her for passing out. Then he remembered what he had been angry about. She had been abused and it was possible that she could have passed out in her past and her abuser punished her for it.

"_He's _not here, Bells. It's just Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and me. You're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you."

Rosalie's words seemed to calm her and Carlisle was thankful. Alice then left the room to get the doctor and let him know Bella was awake.

Bella sat up with the help of Carlisle and looked over at Edward. He was looking down at the floor, anger was evident in his eyes.

"Edward." Her voice cracked. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head.

"Whatever, Bella. It's whatever you want. Apparently my brother means more to you than me because you woke up because of his fucking voice!"

"Edward, please don't stress her out." Rosalie pleaded.

"I don't fucking care! Carlisle always gets what he wants! You're such a bitch, Bella. I hate that I love you. I hate you!"

Bella gasped looked around she didn't know what to do. The room went silent.

"Edward, we are in a hospital. Language. And I am sure you don't mean what you just said."

"Of course I mean what I said!"

"Edward! You do not speak to Bella in that manner. She is not a bitch and how can you attack her like this after she's just returned from being unconscious."

"Stop defending her! You're not the good guy, Carlisle! I am!"

"Stop fighting! Please!"

Edward walked over to Bella and looked at her intensely.

"Could you ever love me, Bella? If I gave you time could you love me?"

She shook her head no.

"It's over, Bella. Good bye and good riddance."

He stormed out of the room just as Eleazar returned with Alice. Bella should have been upset but she couldn't find it in herself to cry. All she really could do was listen to the doctor's prognosis and do whatever it took not to look at Carlisle Cullen, the reason she could never love Edward.


	3. Love Can Change Your Life

**Hey everyone! So thanks for all of your responses. This chapter is a lot longer than I normally make them but I decided it was important so I made it long. Also, as some of you know who read my story "When You Tell Secrets" my heart surgery is coming up soon. It is on Thursday. So I just wanted to let you all know that I will start chapter four tonight and work on it tomorrow, but I will not be posting Thursday for it is the day of my surgery. I may write on Friday because I am recovering that day and will be on bed rest with nothing to do. The surgery is nothing major; it's non-invasive and I get to go home the same day. So please read and review! Oh yeah and enjoy! **

Chapter Three

_Love Can Change Your Life_

All Bella could do was stare out the window. She sat wit her knees tucked to her chest. It was Sunday afternoon and families swarmed the streets below her window, busy with their lives unlike her. She merely watched and waited, doing whatever it took not to feel the guilt. It had been three days since she had last seen Carlisle. And for three days she suffered in silence as she tried to make herself realize that her wants were bad and that she should feel more guilty. She hated herself for hurting Edward. How could Carlisle even want her after having been in a relationship with his estranged brother? She didn't deserve him. She had ignored several texts and calls from Carlisle in an attempt to not lead him on. She did not want to be a burden upon his life, for that was all she could ever be.

Rosalie dropped her voice as she crept around the corner to the entrance to Bella's room.

"She hasn't moved in an hour, Carlisle." She whispered into the phone.

"This is torture, Rosalie. Why won't she respond to anything I send her?"

"She's afraid, Carlisle. She feels guilty for wanting you."

He was shocked to hear the latter part of her statement. She had no idea that Isabella wanted him.

"She wants me?" He gaped.

"Of course she does. How did you not know that?" Rosalie demanded as she walked away from Bella's room.

"The same reason she doesn't know I want her. This is killing me, Rosalie. I'm a Mafia Don for Christ's sake and yet I feel. I am not supposed to feel."

"I know, Carlisle. I was a bit shocked when you told me yesterday about your job, but in all honesty by the way you act about Bella I would never have guessed. Do you feel strongly for her? Would you be willing to reach out to her? Because she's not going to make the first move because of the guilt she feels."

"Of course I feel strongly for her. And I need to be near her, Rosalie. I can't take it anymore."

"Then come here. How soon can you be here?"

"I will be there in half an hour or less." Carlisle declared.

He hung up and hopped into his car, driving like a bat out of Hell towards Bella's apartment.

When the knock sounded on the door Rosalie sprinted to open it. Bella was suffering and she knew Carlisle was as well. She opened the door to a flustered looking Carlisle. His hair was a mess probably from stressing his fingers through it so many times. She pointed towards Bella's room and he rushed towards it.

When Bella looked up she was shocked to see Carlisle Cullen standing in her doorway. Her heart swelled and she felt that pull towards him that she felt whenever she was near him.

"Carlisle" She gasped.

"Isabella." He swooned.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would hate me because of Edward."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"I could never hate you, Isabella. Who knows when I would have met you if it hadn't been for my brother. I can't be away from you anymore. Don't reject me, I begging you, Doll face."

He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms. As he lowered his face down to her level he waited for her permission. She parted her lips and he pressed his to hers. Electricity shot through both of them. He loved the feel of her pouty plump lips against his. Her lips were so soft. Instantly she rose to her knees and laced her fingers in his hair as she pressed him closer. He had never kissed a woman so lovingly. He had had plenty of dames and one-night stands, but never had he had a true relationship. This was all new to him and it scared him, but he wanted to get lost in Isabella. He wanted to claim her as his.

"Isabella." He groaned against her lips.

"Oh, Carlisle." She swooned.

He picked her up and took her place in the window seat, and then placed her on his lap. She broke the kiss for need of air and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Magnificent." He murmured.

She cupped his cheek in her palm and stared into his eyes.

"I can't believe you came for me."

"I'll always come for you, Doll face." He murmured.

As she stared endlessly into his crystalline blue eyes she saw flashes of his soul. She saw the hardness within him, knowing that things would not always be sweet like this, but she saw kindness, and even love in his soul. She saw the small child longing to be his father's favorite and was finally rewarded on his father's deathbed when given the power of Mafia Don. She knew that Carlisle would do anything it took to protect her, and that he was here for the right reasons.

She lifted her lips to his once again and kissed him with a passion. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and he parted his. He tasted like a dream, and their tongues began to battle dominance. His hands roamed across her body, caressing the curve of her hip and the valley of her back. He kissed her more deeply and held her tighter. He was holding back his animal like instincts because he cared about Isabella, unlike any of the women he had been with in the past. Before his relationship with women were about sex, but he wanted so much more than that with Bella. Part of him wanted to conquer her let her be, never to see her again so that his emotions would not control him. But the other part, his dominant side, was tired of empty sex and wanted someone to confide in, and someone to love who loved him in return, he wanted Isabella. He would fight for her, and die for her. He had to do everything in his power to heal her and make her see that he was the one. He had to prove that he was better than any man.

As she kissed him she felt a rush that she had never felt before. She felt bold and wanted to be passionate. With Carlisle she had no fear and she somehow knew that he wouldn't reject her actions or belittle her emotions. He held her like she was an angel and she reveled in the feel of his worshiping of her with his mouth and his hands. When the kiss broke they were both breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" Bella asked once she caught her breath.

"Wherever we want to go, Doll face." He replied with a smirk.

"Why do you call me that? Not that I mind."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It suits you, Angel."

"And you're the only one to call me Isabella. You called me Bella at dinner."

"Isabella suits you. I like how it sounds."

Blush spread across her face as his eyes darkened.

"I like how it sounds when you say my name." She whispered huskily.

He pulled her close to him and put his lips to her ear.

"Isabella."

Shivers ran down her spine and heat pooled between her thighs.

"Doll face." He whispered sweetly. "What would you say to me taking you out to dinner tonight? I have a meeting I have to go to that will last an hour and then I can come pick you up at eight."

Her face life up with a smile and she nodded exuberantly.

"I'd love that, Carlisle. You've truly made my day."

He smiled with pride.

"I'm glad to hear that, Doll face. I hope to make your day every day from now on."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. He bent down to give her a chaste kiss.

"I must go for now. But I promise I will be back tonight, I am always on time."

"I'll hold you to that."

"You won't be disappointed, Angel."

They stood up together and Bella walked him to the door.

Once again he took her in his arms and kissed her with overwhelming passion and love. Then when the kiss broke he took one of her hands and kissed it as he looked into her eyes. And then he spoke softly with love in his eyes.

"_And Mizpah for he said, the Lord watch between me and thee when we are absent from one another." _

Bella gasped. She had never taken Carlisle for a religious man, but that just showed what she knew. It was so simple but it was so sweet. And with that he was gone, leaving Bella stunned and with a heart filled with love.

Rosalie came up behind her and smirked. Bella turned slowly on her heel.

"Thank you, Rose."

Rose merely hugged her, for she knew that was hard to say. Bella hated people doing things for her because it made her feel useless, but she needed this.

"No problem, Bells. I am just happy to see you happy. You can't stop smiling."

Bella touched her cheeks and realized that Rose was right. She couldn't wipe the ridiculous grin off her face.

"I wonder where is taking me tonight." Bella swooned.

It wasn't like her to swoon over a guy, but Carlisle wasn't just any guy, he was fucking Carlisle Cullen. Most girls would probably run away at the thought of Carlisle being a Mafia Don, but Bella thought it was kind of romantic. It made her think of old black and white films and the 1920s and 30s. Though she knew things had changed with the times, but still, the fact that Carlisle was a mobster turned her on. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, not just about his life as Don, but also about himself. She knew very little about him, and she wanted to know absolutely everything, which meant he probably wanted to know everything about her. With time she knew she would be able to talk about her abuse to him. She felt safe with him and knew that he wouldn't judge her. That was part of why she hadn't told Edward until she broke down; she knew he would judge her.

"Probably somewhere nice. I wonder if he's into romance, you like that." Rosalie swooned.

"Oh I hope so. I can't imagine him not being romantic. I mean he already is a bit, playing the hero like he does."

Rosalie chuckled.

"He's not playing, Bells. He is the hero. He's your hero, but really hot and sexy. I mean the man is a gun expert! He's a fucking Mafia Don!"

Bella looked at her best friend curiously.

"You know?"

Rosalie nodded.

"He told me yesterday on the phone. We were talking a lot because he was so worried about you. He couldn't take being away from you and you were suffering and beating yourself up so I decided he should come over."

Bella couldn't help but smirk.

"You're really something else, you know that right?"

"I know." Rosalie said proudly as she put her hands on her hips.

Then Bella let out a yawn.

"I'm tired. I guess I will take a nap then get ready for my date tonight."

"That sounds like a good idea. I need to get ready too, I am going to that stupid girls in training thing."

"Ug. Is Matthew making you do that?"

"Yep." She popped the "p". "But my boss is nowhere near as terrible as yours. This is so stupid though. These girls are teens and they want to learn to be models and so it's like a meet, greet, and lesson thing. It's so annoying. None of them are going to be able to keep up."

"That's what happens when you're as good as you are though, Rose. You're one of the best that Matthew has, and I'd say one of the best in New York City. They want the best to help the newbies."

Rose sighed.

"Thanks. And I guess you're right, but I'd much rather be you tonight and going out on a date."

Bella smirked and then went back to her room, only to fall asleep to dreams of Carlisle Cullen.

…

When Carlisle walked into the room all eyes fell on him. Aro smirked.

"There is our Capofamiglia (boss), you are on time today."

Carlisle grinned.

"I am always on time, Aro. Pardon my cancelation a few days ago and the postponement. I have been occupied."

"If by occupied you mean fucking a woman?" Emmett bellowed.

Sometimes Carlisle wondered by he had chosen Emmett to be his Sotto Capo (underboss), for it was easy to see why he had chosen Aro as one of his Consigliere (advisor). Marcus and Caius were his other advisors who were his father's age, though his father was part of the earth now. His mother had been delighted when Carlisle chose to keep his father's three advisors. He loved his mother dearly and he was proud that she was happy with his decision.

"No I was not fucking a woman, Emmett. God, if Mother was here she would slap your wrist with her wooden spoon."

Emmett quickly covered his wrist with his other hand at the memories of being hit with that damned cooking utensil.

"So then what were you doing these past few days?" Caius asked curiously.

"Worrying about a woman after her visit to the hospital; the very same woman who I now get to claim as mine. And the very same woman that I am taking out to dinner tonight."

"Fuck!" Emmett exclaimed. "You're seeing Bella?"

Carlisle nodded with a sly smile.

"Isabella is a wonderful woman. I haven't a clue how I got so lucky as to earn her affections, but somehow I have and I am going to do my best to keep her as mine forever. My days of being a bachelor are over. No more one-night stands and meaningless sex for me. I'm a one woman man now."

All the men in the room sat there with their mouths hanging open.

"She must be quite the woman if she makes you feel like that. Carlisle the heartless Capo feels." Marcus declared.

"Our Capofamiglia is in love with a woman! You are so much like your father."

Just then the door opened and Edward walked in along with Felix, Demitri, and Alec, who were Caporegime (leaders of soldiers).

Emmett, Aro, Caius, Marcus quickly stopped the talk about Bella. It was not something that needed to be discussed with Edward at the moment.

"So, shall we get down to business?" Carlisle asked as he took his seat at the head of the table.

All of the men agreed and so the meeting commenced.

When then meeting was over the men were all fairly on good terms with the business agreement. It was mostly about a shipment of illegal guns they were importing and were trying to regulate. They also discussed a art trafficking deal from Italy with the help of reliable friends of Aro who had helped the Cullen Clan do some jobs in the past. Carlisle was very interested in this new deal, and everyone else seemed to be as well.

He pulled out his phone only to see he had received a text from Isabella.

** Don't know if you are out of the meeting yet. I hope it went well. :) I just woke up from a nap and am feeling very refreshed. I don't think I have slept that well in years. Must have something to do with you being a big part of my life now. ;) I can't wait to see you tonight. –B**

Carlisle was thrilled to have received that text from her. He began to text her with a idiotic smile on his face.

**Good Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty. I'm glad to hear that you slept well. :) :) It was two hours ago that I left your house and I miss you already. I sound like such a sap. God, Doll face, I can't wait to see you. –C**

She replied within seconds.

**I miss you too, Carlisle. I am so glad we're together. I'm glad you're my boyfriend. Wait, you are that right, am I moving too fast, assuming too much too soon? –B**

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle. He could feel Edward staring at him angrily and Aro smirking.

**You're right on target, Doll face. I am happy that you want that too. Calling you my girlfriend feels right. Though I'll let you know I haven't had a real relationship since high school, so please forgive me if I'm slow with things. Though I will try my best. ;)- C**

"Who are you talking to, Carlisle? You seem very interested in your conversation." Edward asked.

"My girlfriend." Carlisle replied slyly.

"Who would that be? I thought you didn't have relationships."

"People can change, Edward. I wish you would see that in me. Well if you would excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

Edward was in disbelief. He watched his brother walk out of the room with that idiotic smile on his face.

"It looks like our big brother has got himself a girl, and trust me she's a real keeper." Emmett teased.

Edward looked at his baby brother suspiciously.

"What woman in their right mind would go out with Carlisle?" He spat his older brother's name like it was poison.

"You should give our Capofamiglia a chance." Emmett coaxed. "Carlisle is a good brother and a good man. I'd say the woman he is taking out tonight is pretty lucky, and I'd say he's pretty lucky too."

"What are you on?" Edward snarled.

"Whoa, cool it, Bro. Just because you are pissed about Bella doesn't mean you need to take it out on the undeserving, and that includes Carlisle. I mean when was the last time you saw him so happy? Shouldn't you be happy for him too?"

Edward mumbled some lame reply and rushed out the door. Aro walked up to Emmett and clapped him on the shoulder.

"That was a good try, Emmett. Edward just needs time to cool down before Hell breaks loose when he finds out who Carlisle is seeing."

"Shit." Was all Emmett could say.

…

The knock came to the door at eight o'clock on the dot. Bella let Rosalie get the door because there was no way in Hell that she was going to race her best friend in heels. With one last look in the hallway full-length mirror she smiled. She wore a green cowl neck long sleeved sweater dress that went to just above her knee. It hugged her in all the right places. She paired it knee high brown leather boots that had four-inch heels. She grabbed her handbag and checked her makeup in the mirror.

"I see my angel." Carlisle swooned after Rosalie let him in.

Bella turned her head to look over her shoulder and smiled. He was holding a bouquet of red and white roses in his hands. He wore a pair of black dress pants, a light blue button down, black dress shoes, and a black wool coat that looked like it came straight out of a nineteen-twenties. He also wore a pair of black leather gloves that fit tightly, she could see the imprint of his ring. She had never really looked at it before, but she knew it was his "mafia" ring that he wore on his pinky. Then she noticed that he was also wearing a dark blue scarf; he looked damn good in scarves. She would have to tell him to wear them more often. She felt comfortable doing so now that he had called her after her text to affirm that he wanted to be labeled as boyfriend and girlfriend. He had actually planned on asking her about it tonight, but she beat him to the point. She crossed the distance between them and he swore that his heart stopped. She looked fucking beautiful. She was a goddess. He wanted to kiss her terribly.

"I'm so glad you're here, Carlisle." She swooned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And by the way you look fucking sexy in scarves."

He had to bite back his groan.

"Thank you, and may I say, Doll face, that you look ravishing in that shade of green. It complements your complexion perfectly. Oh, and these are for you."

He handed her the flowers and she accepted them with a smile. She lifted the roses to her nose and sighed at the smell.

"Thank you, Carlisle. They're beautiful."

"Here, let me put those in some water for you." Rosalie offered as she took the bouquet from her best friend. "Now you two kids have fun."

Bella left the safety of Carlisle's arms for a moment to hug her best friend.

"Thanks, Rose. Try and have fun at Matthew's. Show those girls what it takes to be a pro."

Carlisle then smirked at Rose.

"Thanks for everything, Rosalie."

"No problem. Now don't be afraid to do anything that I would."

And with that Bella slipped on her coat, with Carlisle's aid of course, and they were out the door.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as Carlisle put his hand on top of hers on the consul.

"One of my favorite Italian restaurants in all of New York. My advisor's wife, Sulpicia owns it. She was born and raised in Sicily and so she brought over her family recipes and cooks them like she was back home."

"Italian sounds really good right now. Speaking of Italian can I ask you a question?"

"Ask me anything, Doll face."

"Edward told me that your family is only partially Italian, I thought you had to be all Italian to be a Don."

"Well, there's the made man theory, but my father was a pure blood Italian, my mother has Italian and Serbian blood. If you do the math then that makes me three fourths Italian and one-fourth Serbian. So I guess it was good enough. I was actually born in Sicily, where my father was born, and so I guess that was what made it acceptable for me to be Don."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I have another question."

` "Ok, shoot."

"Um, it does involve shooting. I don't care, it won't change anything, but have you ever killed anyone before?"

He let out a sighed and gripped the steering wheel a bit too tightly. He turned his head slightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, Isabella, I have killed. It's not something I am proud of, but it has to be done sometimes. It is survival, kill or be killed, and that is what it has come down to sometimes. Emmett has as well and so has Edward. You lose your respect if you never kill, not that I am saying that killing is the answer to everything. My clan does not believe in harming women and children. That's just wrong. Some clans agree and others do not. We believe in mercy, but sometimes in certain situations there isn't room for mercy. I swear it, Isabella, I will never lay a hand on you with the intention of bringing you harm, and I will not let anyone harm you. Remember that I am a monster when I need to be, but what I have learned so far is that you have brought the man out of the beast in me."

He looked back to the road when the light turned green.

"When I became the age where I had to begin training to become a mobster and learning the trade officially, I stopped being the young boy who felt. I haven't truly felt anything but power and loneliness and maybe a slight bit of joy from my family, in years. But ever since you walked into my life my heart has been filled with emotion and it's all for you. I forgot that there was a man inside me with a heart."

Bella smiled kindly and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You're a good man, Carlisle. I'm happy that you chose me."

"I swear if I weren't driving right now I would lean over the consul and kiss you senseless."

"Can I get a rain check on that?" Bella teased.

"Of course, Doll face. I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled and they pulled up to the restaurant where the valley opened the door for them both. Carlisle handed the man his keys and then went to Bella's side.

"I hope you brought your appetite." Carlisle chimed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm starving." Bella moaned.

"Good. I'm glad to hear you're not one of those cardboard cookie eating women that swarm the fashion industry."

"Oh, so you know my co-workers very well then." Bella laughed as they approached the hostess.

He didn't even have to say anything. The hostess already knew who he was, after all he was a _very_ good friend of the owner. Sulpicia's friends were treated like celebrities by the staff.

When they got to their table, which was an isolated booth in the back of the restaurant that gave them much privacy, the hostess smiled.

"I'll let Sulpicia know that you are here, and I believe that Aro is here tonight as well."

"Thank you, Courtney." Carlisle replied as he sat down in the booth as Bella.

He slid in next to her and kept her close to him, not she minded at all.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

With that Courtney was gone. Bella snuggled closer to Carlisle was he put his arm around her shoulders. He was so warm.

"Comfy, Angel?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Mhm. You're just really warm." She sighed happily.

He tilted her chin up with his index finger and then pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight, Doll face?" He asked sweetly.

Brush spread across her cheeks and he stroked the flushed skin with the pad of his thumb.

"Maybe." She looked down to his lips.

She laced her fingers in his blonde hair and coaxed his lips down to hers. She tasted the sweet nectar of his mouth that was purely Carlisle. He groaned as her tongue swiped across his bottom lip, making her shiver in pleasure. Unfortunately they were interrupted by their waiter who wanted their drink order. They each ordered a glass of red whine, Bella's favorite.

"So tell me, Isabella." Carlisle started when the waiter left and Bella began to look at her menu. "I barely know anything about you, I want to know everything."

She smirked.

"My life really hasn't been very interesting until you walked into it."

"Come now, that's a very biased statement. I would say that everything about you is interesting."

Once again the blush returned to her lovely face.

"Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. My parents had me when they were young. I was born in Forks, Washington. It's ok if you've never heard of it because most people haven't. My parents divorced when I was young, and Rene, my mother, took me with her to Phoenix. She met her husband Phil when I was in high school and she remarried. His job required him to travel a lot and I wanted her to be happy so I decided to go live with my dad, Charlie, in Forks. He's the Chief of Police there."

Carlisle's smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Men in my trade aren't allowed to associate with police."

"Oh." Was all Bella could say as she looked down at her menu.

"But." Carlisle spoke up. "That's ok, really. I mean your father is in Washington. It's not like he's a cop here."

Bella began to fidget. She didn't know what to say.

"Isabella?" He asked. "Angel, it's really ok. It's nothing you need to worry about. It doesn't make a difference to me. It shouldn't make a difference and it doesn't. I don't care what you're father does for a living because it doesn't change who you are or the way I feel about you."

Bella relaxed and leaned back into him. He took both of her hands in his as he wrapped his arms around her. He had removed his coat, like her, along with his scarf and gloves. She could now see his mafia ring. She began to move it back and forth on his finger.

"I liked living in Forks though it was a bit rainy and cold for me. Charlie doesn't hover. We got along really well. Then I went to college and in Seattle and I met Rosalie. We were roommates. We hated each other at first because she came off as a total bitch and then we learned that we really weren't that different and became inseparable. Then I met _him_ and I thought he and I were in love. He took advantage of that, and I guess you know the rest. Anyway I was in therapy for a while and I got a job offer at the same time Rosalie did in New York. Her uncle gave her money so that we could get an apartment, it was enough for us to start our lives here. And now here I am."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"And here you are." He purred.

Just then the waiter came with their drinks and was ready to take their orders. Bella got mushroom ravioli and Carlisle got a crème alfredo pasta with shrimp. After the waiter left Bella smirked at Carlisle.

"So _capo_, tell me about your life. I want to know everything there is to know about Carlisle Cullen."

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Did you just call me, Capo?"

"I did indeed. I did my homework, Mr. Cullen."

"Well then I guess I should start at the beginning. I was born in Sicily thirty years ago." He smirked when he saw her face change due to his age. He knew she was twenty-seven. "I am the only one of my siblings to be born in Italy. The rest were born here in New York. We grew up moving between a small house here and a large vacation style home in the Hamptons. As young boy I wanted to be doctor, even though I knew that one day I might become a Don. I only understood a little bit about the Mafia. I didn't really start learning until I was sixteen, when my father figured it was appropriate. Edward and I were always competing for everything. Father treated him like the favorite child and he always what he wanted. We had a childish rivalry growing up and so I spent most of my time trying to impress father. Dad would always say, 'Oh, yes, that's very good, Son'. But then Edward would do the same thing and Dad would say, 'Oh, Edward, my boy! You have made your Old Man proud!'. My mother always seemed to be the one to tell me how proud of me she was. She took care of the rest of us, Alice and Emmett too. Alice was Dad's little princess. Before I thought that Edward was spoiled, but when Mother had Alice I don't think I had ever seen his eyes so bright. I was an adventurous young lad, always seeming to learn the things I shouldn't. I wanted to be just like my father in the sense of being the Don, and do him proud. I had lost confidence but never showered it. I was sure Edward would become Don, but what my father told me on his deathbed four years ago that he had treated me the way he did to make me tougher, because he always knew I would become Don. He told me that he knew my brother didn't have what it takes because he gave up too easily, whereas as all through my life I kept fighting to please my father. I have spent most of my life trying to please my father, and now keeping all traces of emotion from my life because I thought it would make me weak. But somehow meeting you has eliminated that need to not feel. And I am happy."

Bella's eyes lit up and she pulled his face down to hers. Their lips crashed together and a rush of passion surged through Bella. Carlisle was overwhelmed at first by her actions but was pleased as he began to kiss her back with equal passion. He loved holding this woman in his arms, kissing her lips, and showing her affection. He hadn't a clue that he could be affectionate until her. With Isabella emotions, affection, and maybe even love felt natural. He was dangerous and he didn't deserve her, but he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her and let her lead a normal life.

Their kiss was interrupted by their waiter who brought their food. Bella then realized just how hungry she really was. They both dug into their meals immediately.

"Are you all right, Isabella?" He asked softly.

She nodded slowly.

"You haven't said anything since I spoke…"

"It's just… oh, how do I put this? I haven't had sometime be that open with me in a very long time. I think Rosalie is the only person that is that open with me. Even when I was with your brother I was never confident. What happened to me in my past, it did major damage as you already know. I've been afraid of love since then. This will make me sound like a total ass, but I stayed with Edward for as long as I did because I knew that I didn't and wouldn't love him. I liked spending time with him and sort of being a couple, but I knew I couldn't get hurt because I didn't love him. That's parted of why I was restraining myself from going after you. Not only did I feel guilty for hurting Edward by having feeling for you, but I was afraid of what I felt. Again I am going to sound like a bitch, but ever since the abuse I've had this theory that if I date guys that like me more than I like them then I stay in control and I can't get hurt."

This time she took Carlisle's hand and looked deeply in his eyes.

"This is really hard for me to say, so please just don't interrupt."

He nodded in agreement.

"When I fell for him I thought things were perfect. It was the first time I had truly given my heart away to someone. Then things started to change and all of the sudden he was angrier and the abuse started. I loved him but hated him at the same time. I believed what he told me I was, worthless, stupid, ugly, and whatever hateful things he could think of. Even after I got out of the situation with the help of Rosalie and went through therapy I was still afraid that if I fell in love again that the man would use that and hurt me. It's selfish to use men that way and lead them on thinking I love them just as much as they do me, but it was survival. Sort of like what you said about your business, kill or be killed. For me that has been survival. I got out of college got into the relationship, spent a year in love, another in suffering, and then a two years in therapy. Rosalie and I moved to New York in order to escape Seattle where he was, and we both had job offers. Her uncle also found one of the best therapists here and they decided it was best to relocate me. So I've been out of therapy for a year. And it's merely been about survival for me. But as I sit here with you I know you wouldn't turn on me, and hurt me, even knowing what you do for a living. A girl like me, who's been through shit, should be terrified of what you are, but I'm not, Carlisle. I'm not."

He took her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. Then he cupped her cheek in his palm and whispered to her.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you. I wish I could change it. But I know I can't. Thank you for being honest and open with me. I know that it was truly hard to tell what you just did because it makes you feel vulnerable, but I won't ever judge you. For who am I to judge when I have my own messed up past? For years I've forced myself to not love, or get attached. I'm still trying to figure out why I wanted to be like my father and who I am, but I can promise you this, I will always try to be the best man for you, for better and for worse. We both have issues, but it's all right, I'm not really one for talking about my feelings, but I know to make a relationship work that I have to, and so I will try my best. This is all new to be, Isabella. I've never been in a true relationship not since high school at least, if you even count that. So I'm sorry if there are certain things I don't know."

Bella giggled and smiled happily at him. He quirked an eyebrow not understanding why this was humorous.

"Carlisle, you're so silly. There aren't any written rules to relationships really. You just make it up as you go along. You do what feel comfortable and right. See just like this."

She pressed her lips gently to his and he smiled against her lips.

They were then interrupted by the sound of a throat being cleared. They looked up and Carlisle saw Aro and Sulpicia smirking.

"Hello, Aro. May I ask how long you have been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that my Capo has a heart. Who would have known?" Aro's eyes then traveled over to Bella. "Ah! And this must be the lovely Bella that I have been hearing about from all of the Cullens! Oh, Carlisle, she is truly beautiful. I see why she captivates you so."

Blush spread fiercely across Bella's cheeks.

"Isabella, this is one of my advisors, Aro Volturi." Aro took Bella's hand and kissed it sweetly.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Aro."

"And this is his wife, Sulpicia."

"Hello, Bella." Sulpicia chimed sweetly.

"Hi, I must say that the food is quite good. I love your restaurant."

"Then it seems I will be taking you here more often." Carlisle chuckled.

The conversation flowed lightly and then Aro and his wife left the couple to finish their meal. After dessert Carlisle took Bella home and walked her to her apartment.

"Goodnight, Isabella." He whispered lovingly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Goodnight, Carlisle." She whispered and then was overpowered by his kiss.

When it was over she slipped behind the door of her apartment, collapsed against it, and slid down to the floor as she began to squeal like a giddy teenager.


	4. War Is Many Shades

**Hey everyone! So I did manage to get chapter four written. So some of you have said you think it is moving too fast or asked if it will be a short fic. This will not be a short fic, I am merely getting a head start on Bella and Carlisle's relationship, because trust me it will not be all sunshine and butterflies. They both have a lot of inner demons that they will have to conquer together. So my surgery is tomorrow. I will start chapter five probably today and see where it goes. As for you who are interested to see how Edward feels keep speculating, the wrath that is Edward has only begun. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Four

_War Is Many Shades _

When Bella got to work the next morning everyone noticed her good mood. She felt sexy and confident, and everyone seemed to take notice of that as well. She wore a pair of snug dark wash jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a violet tunic and knee high boots. Her hair fell in perfect loose curls. As she walked her hips swayed perfectly, making her ass look extremely good. She knew that Carlisle would have appreciated the view. Everyone stopped to stare at her. She swore that she saw a few of the straight guys have an erection, and some of the lesbians' eyes darkened.

"Morning, Bella." Kelly, the receptionist, chimed.

"Morning, Kelly."

"You look good this morning. There's a special delivery for you in your office."

Bella's eyes lit up at the mention of her special delivery.

"Thanks, Kelly. Oh and I am having lunch with Rosalie and a woman named Alice. Alice Cullen has short black hair and she pixyish so when she shows up I would appreciate it if you would just direct her to my office, please."

"Of course, Bella."

Bella felt something vibrating in her pocket and she realized it was her phone. Quickly she pulled it out as she walked towards her office. It was a text from Carlisle.

**Good morning, Doll face. I just wanted to tell you that I had an amazing time last night. There's a treat for you in your office and I hope that you like it. –C**

She hurried to her office, now curious as to what the surprise was. When she opened her door she gasped. Her office was filled with bouquets of red roses. There were bouquets on her desk, on her couch, on her floor. And then leaning against her desk was a giant teddy bear holding a bouquet of roses that had a note sticking out of it. She realized this is what everyone had been whispering about, no just how hot she looked and felt today. She didn't bother to close her door. She put her belongings on the space available on her desk and then picked up the note that was in the bouquet.

"_I thought that this might make you smile. Consider this a thank you for the good time we had last night at the restaurant. I wanted to do something to make you smile, and think of me, so maybe next time I'll be to see your beautiful smile and hear your musical laughter. How does ice-skating at Rockefeller sound for tomorrow night? _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Carlisle." _

There was a group "awe" in the background. Her co-workers were peaking in the doorway and listening in. They must have seen him, or whomever Carlisle hired to do this come in with all the flowers. She quickly called him, now needing to hear the sound of his voice. He picked up on the first ring.

"Carlisle." She gasped.

"Did you like your surprise, Doll face?"

"I love it, Carlisle. Thank you so much. No one has ever something so sweet and romantic for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that no man has ever given you something you deserve. I'm all new to romance, so I hope I did it right."

She started to laugh.

"What, did I go over the top?" He asked trying not to crack up.

"Just a little bit, but, Carlisle, this is really sweet. You have no idea how good I felt walking in to work today because of our date tonight, and then your surprise for me was just the icing on the cake."

"I'm glad that you're so happy, Doll face. So what do you say to ice skating tomorrow night?"

"Oh, Carlisle. That sounds perfect. For a romance novice I'd say you're doing pretty darn well. I can't wait to tell Rose and Alice, you know I'm having lunch with them today."

"Oh, yes." Carlisle chuckled. "It's all Alice has been talking about since she got to work this morning. She is very excited about seeing you again. Though I must admit that I am a little jealous. I wish I could be seeing you today, but I have business to take care of. Can I call you tonight, Isabella?"

"Of course, Hot Stuff." She purred.

He groaned.

"Where did that come from?"

"If you get to nickname me I get to nick name you too. I'm thinking about Eye Candy, Hot Lips, Lover Boy, Slick, Hotness, Hot Pants, Handsome, Stud, Tiger, or _Killer_."

He moaned in esctacy.

"I'm going to have to come up with more names for you, Doll face, all I have is that and Angel."

"I like those names. Though I have one in mind."

"And what would that be, Doll face?"

"_Sesso su gambe." _

Carlisle moaned.

"I swear it, Isabella. When you call me that, you know it means _sex on legs, _don't you? I have to use all of my power to restrain myself from fucking you senseless. I don't want to ruin this amazing relationship with sex."

"Aw, Baby, that's so sweet. Why don't we just let things happen as they happen?"

"That sounds good, _La mia dea_."

"What does that mean, Lover boy?"

"My goddess."

She swooned.

"All right, well I better go, Tiger, before my co-workers trying and raid my office. They are all staring at what you did."

"Well then, Doll face. I'll let you get to work. Have a good day and have fun with Alice and Rosalie."

"I will, Tiger. Have a good day. I'll talk to you tonight."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

Carlisle was grinning like an idiot after getting off the phone with Isabella. He leaned back in his large leather chair and smiled happily. He held up the file that he needed to look through. Isabella was the answer to everything. He didn't care that he had a huge gun shipment coming in tonight and that he had to prepare his boys to do his work for him. He was just so giddy because of his girlfriend. He heard a knock on his door.

"It's open."

And in walked Edward.

"Hello, Edward. What a surprise." He got up from his chair and leaned against his desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He was genuinely in a good mood. Edward thought it was a joke.

"You have never said it was a pleasure to see me before, Dear brother."

"Let's just say my girlfriend opened up my eyes last night on our date and made me look at things in a different way. So, I was hoping maybe you and I could start fresh, you know, turn over a new leaf and try to be brothers again?"

"What are you up to, Carlisle? You have never made this kind of effort before."

"I have, too. You just never took notice. I can change, Edward. All it took was a very special woman to make me realize that I don't have to be monster. She's truly special and I am going to do anything and everything it takes to keep her around. She's an angel sent from Heaven. I can actually see a future with her, and I want a future with her."

"So when can I meet her? She sounds like a saint."

"Soon. I'll talk to her about it. She's having lunch with her best friend and Alice today. And I'm taking her ice skating tomorrow night."

"You, ice skating?" Edward laughed.

"I thought it would be romantic."

Edward began to laugh and Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"This is priceless. I have no idea what kind of act you're pulling but this is hysterical, Carlisle. I mean seriously, Alice has been trying to convince you to get a girlfriend for years and all of a sudden you have one after resisting for so long. You really expect me to believe that you would take a woman to the ice rink for a date, and actually take her to dinner, when you normally skip the main course and go right to the bedroom. People just don't change like that. You've said it yourself for years, you don't feel. You just don't turn on the switch to your heart in an instant and then go all Casanova. I mean who in their right mind could love you."

Edward was laughing hysterically, holding his sides and about to double over. Carlisle frowned and looked to the side.

"When the right woman comes along a man can change, Edward. She's changed me. I never thought I could, but she makes me want to feel things. When I am with her I am so overwhelmed with emotions. She smothers me with affections. You know I didn't even sleep with her last night. I walked her to her apartment door and we bid goodnight. I don't want to ruin what she and I have. I really care about her, Edward. At first I was just as shocked as you are, but she brings out this other side of me."

Edward again rolled his eyes.

"So as much as I am enjoying this joke of yours, I am here to talk about the art job."

"Ah, yes. What is it?"

"Aro talked to his friends in Italy. We're all good to go. They just want to talk to you about some details."

"Of course. Did Aro send you?"

"Yes, and he told me to tell you that your _signora amico_ is very charming."

Carlisle smirked.

"Yes, she met Sulpicia and Aro last night at _Piccola Sicilia." _

"You took your girlfriend on a first date to Sulpicia's restaurant?" Edward gawked.

"She likes Italian food." Carlisle shrugged. "And there isn't a restaurant in New York that does it better than _Piccola Sicilia_. But I thought we were talking business, Brother."

Edward scowled. His brother was in such a chipper mood it was getting irritating.

"Yes, of course. And are you putting me on the gig tonight for the gun import?"

"Of course. That is unless you don't want to."

"No, no. I want to. I was just double checking."

"All right then."

Just then his phone rang. He saw it was Isabella.

"If you'd excuse me, Edward. I must take this."

He nodded and then left the room. After shutting the door he stood outside listening in on the conversation or trying to.

"Hello again, Angel. It's nice to hear from you twice already this morning."

"Carlisle." Bella swooned. "I have a proposition for you."

"What would it be, Doll face? I like propositions."

"There is a fashion show on Thursday night and I have to go and write an article on it for work. I'm allowed to take one person with me. I was wondering if you would sit through the misery with me."

"That sounds promising, but you know, Doll face, Alice is a fashion addict. You'll soon learn that she has a shopping obsession. Maybe it would be fun to take her."

"I guess that would be fun. I mean Rosalie is in the show. I'll talk to her about it at lunch today. Then I guess I better get back to work."

"All right, Angel. I look forward to hearing from you tonight. Bye."

"Me, too. Bye."

Carlisle sighed after he hung up. He loved hearing her voice. Her taste, her smell, her voice; her touch, it overwhelmed him so and made his thoughts hazy. She was like a drug to him that he constantly needed to have.

Around noon Carlisle felt his phone buzz. He had received a few picture texts from both Rosalie and Alice. He quickly opened them only to find pictures of Bella standing in her office cuddling the bear. In one photo she was hugging it like a little girl, in another she was sitting with it on her couch looking like she was about to make out with it. In another photo she was looking curiously at the roses, her eyes filled with wonder. In the last photo she was sitting on top of her desk, her legs crossed, her hands supporting her weight on the desk and a sexy glint in her eyes and she puffed out her chest. She looked fucking sexy. He wanted to run to her office and fuck her. Now. Then he received one more picture text from Bella. She was sitting on the couch with her legs spread open the bear on top of her and what would be his pelvis pressed against hers and her head was thrown back in ecstasy. There was a text attached to the picture that said: **Whenever you're ready, Big boy. **Carlisle groaned. He was hard and fully erect at the moment. He had fucking work to do. He guessed that he would just have to take care of this one by himself. He sat down in his leather chair, undid his pants and out popped his extremely hard and long erection. He grasped it in his hand and then got to work jacking off to the picture of Isabella fucking a teddy bear.

…

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella sat at a cozy upscale restaurant in a booth. Bella sat between her new friend and her best friend.

"So, you have to tell us everything about your date last night." Rosalie demanded.

"Yes, you must!" Alice squealed. "I begged Carlisle to tell me but he wouldn't! He told me I had to wait until I had lunch with you."

Bella swooned as she twirled her straw around in her drink. She was love struck by Carlisle.

"He took me to Sulpicia's restaurant and I had the most exquisite food I have ever eaten in my entire life. We talked a lot, mostly about our lives growing up, and things we want to change in our lives. We did a lot of talking about what's hard for us and what we know we need to be open about to make our relationship work. He told me about how he has locked down his emotions for so long and now he's so happy I am with him because he feels like he doesn't need to hold back. His words I bring out the "man behind the monster." He kept kissing and cuddling with me all night and it was so romantic. Now he's taking me ice skating tomorrow night."

"Bella, you're a klutz. I hope you don't hurt someone while you're skating. Those blades are sharp." Rosalie laughed.

"I will try not to hurt anyone." Bella thought about ice-skating with Carlisle and sighed dreamily.

"Someone has been bitten by the love bug." Alice chimed.

"I am not even going to deny that." Bella sighed.

"He has turned her brain to mush." Rosalie laughed.

"I will not deny that either." Bella sighed.

"And somehow you did not sleep with that hunk of man meat." Rosalie gasped.

"I wanted to, Rose, but I just felt like it wasn't time yet. I mean I wasn't going to fuck him on the first date."

"What about the second date?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face. "Oh my God I can't believe I just said that about my own brother." She groaned.

"Maybe." Bella sighed.

"Really?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Uh-huh. I mean he kept getting major boners when we were making out yesterday. It felt huge! I was ready to take him right there. Do you know how hard it was to restrain myself. Do you know how fucking long it has been since I have had a sexual urge to do anything? Do you know how fucking long it has been since I have none anything more than make out?"

"I unfortunately know." Rosalie groaned. "You haven't gotten any action in so long. It's about time."

Bella groaned.

"He's such a hopeless romantic. He thinks he isn't any good at romance but I think eh is." Bella sighed.

"I think it's really sweet." Alice chimed. "I talked with Carlisle this morning when I got to work and he seemed genuinely happy. He's walking around with a grin like the cat who ate the canary."

"I know this might sound odd, Alice, but your brother looks like a fucking sex bomb. Especially when he wears those scarves, I mean I just wanted to rip his clothes off, but I couldn't do that in front of Rose."

"I wouldn't have minded. I wanted to see his ass. Those buns of his looked so fine in those pants." Rose purred.

"Rose!" Bella scolded. "That's my boyfriend."

"Wow, Rosalie, you sound like my brother Emmett. He's always making sexual innuendoes or crass comments." Alice pointed out as she took a bite of her salad.

"Maybe you should introduce us." Rosalie suggested.

"Maybe I should and maybe I will. He and my fiancé, Jasper, are best buds."

"Hm. I'll think about it. But right now we need to find a way to get Bella laid." Rosalie laughed.

"And find a way to break it to Edward."

Bella paled.

"I sort of forgot about that part." Bella blushed.

"Well someone has to tell Esme about you and Carlisle. When my brother actually remembers going to do that he's going to be scared as shit. You'd think a mafia Don would be fearless, but Esme, when she's angry…" Alice shivered in fear. "You don't want to be around."

"What's so bad about her? And who is she?" Rose asked.

"When Carlisle couldn't find anyone good to fuck or needed to fuck he would call up Esme. They've been best friends since childhood. They were brought up together and are the same age. Her family has been working for mine for a long time, giving us the best assassins you could ever ask for."

"He hadn't mentioned her, but I guess that isn't exactly first date material. I mean talking about relationships on a first date is like death."

"Yeah I guess that's true. So who are you taking to the fashion show?" Rosalie asked.

"Actually, I was just about to ask Alice if she wanted to go with me, since Rose is already in it."

Alice squealed.

"Yes, I'd love to go. When it is?"

"It's on Thursday."

"Awesome! I can't wait." Alice squealed.

And with that Bella knew that she had made a new best friend, and now her dynamic duo had become a trio.

…

Bella couldn't help but be a little nervous as she laced up her skates. Rosalie's words couldn't help but run through her head about being a klutz.

"Isabella." Carlisle whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He placed a hot opened mouth kiss on her neck. He had been very sensual all throughout dinner before this. She was sure he was going to make a move tonight, and despite her fear of intimacy for obvious reasons, she would let her guard down and have sex with him.

"Those pictures I was sent yesterday." He purred lowly in her ear. "Especially that one you sent, I can't get them out of my head. I got so hard just looking at them. I never thought a teddy bear could be so fucking sexy."

He licked up the side of her neck and she moaned on contact. Automatically she lifted her arm up and laced her fingers through his hair. She was shaking, partially in fear of being pursued, and partially because she was excited.

"Isabella, why is it that you shake like a leaf?"

His voice was much softer and tender now. He walked around the bench and sat on his heels in a crouching position. He took both of her hands in his and kissed their backs.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. It's just been a while."

He stared deeply up into her large chocolate doe eyes.

"How long as it been, Isabella, since you were intimate with a man?"

"Since the abuse, when he would force himself…" Her voice cracked and she couldn't finish her statement.

She didn't want to cry but she couldn't stop the traitor tears. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. Carefully he tilted her face up and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumbs.

"Sh. My angel, there is no need to cry. No one is going to hurt you. We don't have to rush anything, Angel. I am willing to wait. I can't say that I personally understand what happened to you, but I can say that I want to understand as best I can. Intimacy should not be the basis for a relationship and we don't have to rush. We have time."

He offered her his handkerchief and she took it gratefully, wiping away her tears with the cloth.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining the night."

He gasped and then sat down beside her, taking her in his arms and forcing her to look at him.

"You are doing no such thing, Isabella. We both have pasts, but we both have futures as well. And I really want to make this work between us. And in order for that to happen you're going to have to trust me. You have to trust that I will not treat you like your past partner did. I'm here with you right now because I want to be. So maybe we are not ready to be intimate physically, but the fact that we are communicating like this is intimate. We are getting to know each other in ways we don't usually let others see."

She smiled and leaned into him.

"I just want to be normal for you and not weigh you down with my problems. But I guess that's just silly really. I want to have fun. Let's go skating."

He cracked a smile and then led her out onto the ice.

They entered the rink hand in hand and to Bella's pleasant surprise she did not fall. Carlisle was right by her side to support her. She was happy as could be.

"Let's just have fun, Carlisle. Forget all the seriousness for right now and just loosen up. You know you don't have to act like Mr. Perfect all the time."

She winked and he growled happily.

"Hm. Then if you want me to be more me, then you better be ready. I might be a handful or maybe two."

She burst out laughing.

"That was a terrible joke." She laughed.

"But it made you laugh and it's the truth." He waggled his eyebrow at her.

"Really now."

"Come on, Doll face. Let's move to the center of the rink."

Edward decided to see if Carlisle really would be at the rink. He wanted to know who his brother was seeing. He laced up his skates and then headed out onto the ice. It didn't take him long to find his brother. He heard Carlisle's laughter and his eyes found the source. Standing in the center of the ice was his brother with his arms around an all too familiar woman who had her arms around his neck. She was laughing as well, and it sounded like music. He growled when he saw her face; it was Bella. The woman that broke his heart and refused to love him was here with his brother. Carlisle bent down a little to meet her lips, which she happily accepted. He kissed her sweetly, and with a tenderness that Edward had never seen in his brother before. When the kiss ended Carlisle rested his forehead against Bella's.

Edward was hurt at first, and then he was just flat out angry. He hated both his brother and his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't stop himself from skating up to Carlisle and shoving him onto his ass. He didn't even see it coming. Carlisle went into defense mode, not for himself, but for Bella. He was not going to let her get hurt. He looked up to see the threat staring at Bella who had skated to Carlisle's aid and was crouched beside him.

"Are you all right, Baby?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and stood up, making her stand behind him for protection.

"I can't believe you!" Edward yelled. "Carlisle, how could she! You go around acting like you have feeling now, yet you don't even stop to consider your own brother's."

"Edward, don't yell at, Carlisle!" Bella yelled as she stepped out from behind Carlisle.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Edward roared.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" Carlisle growled.

"What it's true, Carlisle. I'm just warning you. She'll lead you on, make you think she loves you, and then rip your heart to pieces. Leave her now and you'll have your sanity."

Carlisle was pissed.

"You _bastardo_! You don't even understand, Edward! I am with Isabella now and our feelings are pure for one another. Maybe if you grew up a little and stopped throwing a pity party every time you didn't get what you wanted, then maybe a woman would love you!"

That was it for Edward. He charged at Carlisle and punched him in the eye. Carlisle responded by leaping forward and tackling Edward down onto the ice where he punched in him the jaw. The two men began to beat each other up. Edward was about to flip Carlisle to be underneath him and she knew she had to put an end to this.

"Stop it! Both of you!" She yelled. "You're making idiots out of yourself! You're in public for Christ's sake!"

Both of the men stopped and looked at the woman berating them. She looked like an angry goddess, but only one of them got to claim her as his.

Carlisle got off his younger brother and stood up, and then offered his hand to Edward, who swatted it away.

"I don't need your help, Ass hole." Edward hissed. "And you can keep the bitch. It's not like she's worth anything anyway."

Carlisle wanted to tackle his brother to the ground as Edward stood up, but Bella wrapped her arms around his waist as if to restrain him, not that she had the strength to do so if he moved against her.

"Go home, Edward. We will discuss this tomorrow. Just because I am your brother does not mean you can disrespect me. I am still _capofamiglia. _So if you cannot respect me as your brother, respect me as your _capo_, because in that role I will not tolerate this behavior."

"Oh, so you threaten me just because you can't take getting roughed up."

"It's not about me. You can beat the _merda _(shit) out of me for all I care, but I feared that you might hurt Isabella, and that is not a risk I am willing to take. _Lei è_ parte di me. _Lei è la metà mancante della mia anima. So che non mi credi, ma devi sapere che lei è la mia vita, lei è la mia esistenza_ (She is part of me. She is the missing half of my soul. I know you do not believe me but you must know that she is my life, she is my existence)."

Edward was angry but he couldn't bring himself to argue. He merely walked away, not letting the pain of defeat show. His brother had Bella, but the war was not over for her heart.


	5. Tenderness Is a Key

**Hey everyone! So thanks for all the well wishes. I am feeling so much better. My heart surgery went very well and today I finally felt like writing. I slept like the dead last night and so I was ready to get up and write. I'm mostly just sore and tired but I'm all good. My friends have been coming to visit me and I just have to wear a small heart monitor now to make sure my beat stays normal but I only have to wear it for a month. So thank you all for being patient and waiting for me to post. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter Five

_Tenderness Is a Key_

When Carlisle walked Bella to her door he had a feeling that the night wasn't over. Bella was very much so the nurturing type.

"Come inside, Baby. Let me take care of those bruises for you."

"Isabella-" He warned be he was shut up by her glare.

"Get inside. Now."

He did as he was told and walked inside and took a seat in at the island kitchen table like he was ordered to.

"Is it wrong that I find you ordering me around extremely sexy?"

She replied with her own sexy question.

"Is it wrong that I want to fuck you even though you're beaten up? And that I find you fighting a major turn on?"

"Is it wrong that I want to fuck you senseless even though your best friend should be coming home from her own date soon?"

"Is it wrong that I _am_ going to fuck you senseless once you stop asking silly questions and let me clean you up?"

"Isabella." He now pleaded with want as she opened the first aid kit.

She began by icing his bruises. He wasn't too terribly beaten up, just a little disheveled in appearance. Edward, on the other hand, had a busted lip. Carlisle said he had texted Emmett to have Tanya go to his place and clean him up.

"Tanya is going to take care of Edward. She's the daughter of my father's friend, and she's very fond of Edward."

She put a finger to his lips.

"No more talk of your brother tonight. I want to fuck you, Carlisle."

Carlisle shut up and let Isabella finish caring for him. When he finally accepted her medical help she placed kisses along his neck and jaw.

"How did you get so good at this?" He moaned as she straddled her lap.

"I'm extremely clumsy. I've been having to fix myself up for years." She whispered into the portal of his ear.

He groaned as she began to grind her hips against his.

"Are you sure that you want me to do this, Isabella?" He panted. "I won't be able to stop once I start."

She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sure, Carlisle. I feel so good right now, being with you, it feels so fucking right. I'm not afraid."

Unfortunately a yawn escaped her and he suddenly saw how tired she was.

"Doll face, you're tired. You should really go to bed."

"No." she pouted. "I want you, Carlisle- if I don't you'll leave…"

"Is that what this is about? You don't want me to leave your side tonight? That's why you're trying to seduce me even when you're not ready?"

She sighed and nodded her head.

"Oh, Angel. You don't need to do all that just to get me to stay."

"Will you stay with me tonight, Carlisle?" She hid her eyes in embarrassment. "I… I just don't…" She felt like a small defeated child and dropped her voice. "…_Don't want to be alone tonight_."

He tilted her chin up and held her close.

"Of course, my angel. I cannot deny you, but know that you don't have to seduce me to get me to spend the night. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

She sighed peacefully and let him pick her up bridal style and carry her back to her room.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled.

"Do you want to get into something more comfortable?"

Wordlessly she nodded and then got up to go to her closet. She picked out a simple pair of pajama pants and a thin long sleeved t-shirt. She didn't feel like she needed to get all dressed up just to go to bed with him if they weren't going to be intimate. When she went into the bathroom to change she felt genuinely happy. He was being so sweet to her and not pressuring her into sex. She really had found the sweetest man alive and he didn't even understand how loving he was. When they got home she had this sudden feeling that the only way to get him to spend the night was to sleep with him, knowing that she wasn't ready. She wanted to fuck him but she didn't feel it was time yet. She would be a wreck afterwards if they did it now and she knew that Carlisle would feel guilty.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she was wasting time thinking. Carlisle was _not_ mad at her. He would _never_ be mad at her because of her past. He _actually cared_ about her and wanted to _be with her_. She had to get that through her impossibly thick skull. Carlisle wanted this relationship to last just as much as she did. He was trying so hard to accommodate her feelings, and now she needed to do the same. She needed to stop getting in the way of herself having a healthy relationship with Carlisle. She needed to trust him to hold her heart, and join their bodies together, and know he wouldn't hurt her. She needed to trust herself and stop slipping into a shell that lacked confidence. She needed to stop letting her past control her because it didn't anymore. She was a woman who had a man waiting for her on the other side of the door.

After she checked herself in the mirror for the hundredth time, finally deciding that her attire was ok, she walked back into her bedroom only to find Carlisle in only his boxers. His clothes were folded neatly on the dress and his shoes by the door. His scarf sat folded neatly on top of his clothes. She had to pick her jaw up off the floor because he looked so fucking sexy. His chest was perfectly sculpted with a full six pack, pecks, and built arms and legs.

"Beautiful." He gasped when he saw her.

She was a vision to behold. Blush spread across her cheeks and he opened his arms to her as to signal her to come to him. She closed the door and turned off the lights. Then she crossed the distance between him as he slid under the covers and held the blanket up for her so that she could climb in next to her. She quickly climbed under the covers and found herself lost in his embrace. Lovingly he held her close to his body so that they were chest to chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and they both sighed happily. They fit together perfectly even just lying here like this.

"Thank you for staying." Bella whispered happily as she placed a kiss on the crook of his neck.

"No need to thank me, Angel. The pleasure is truly all mine. I like being here, just like this. I've never done this before."

She smiled and snuggled closer.

"Maybe we should do it more often." She whispered tenderly.

"I think you're right. We definitely should."

"Go to sleep now, Angel. You're tired."

"Goodnight, Carlisle." She whispered.

He didn't even have time to reply. Before he knew it she was sound asleep in his arms. He laid on his back with her half on top of him. He loved the feel of her face in the crook of his neck and her hand and upper body resting on his chest.

He looked down at her sleeping and saw the peaceful smile on her face. That was worth everything, to see her at peace and happy. There was so much he wanted to know about her, and so much that he wanted to be for her. He needed to make her see that he would never purposely hurt her. He was in love with her, even if he didn't know it yet. He had never been in love, but he was sure that he was falling in love with Isabella. She was so fragile, but strong at the same time. She had been through so much and yet she still stood strong. Everyone has cracks in their foundation, but he wanted to patch them for her and be there for her. He knew he would have to face his brother tomorrow, but he would think of that right now. Just then he heard Bella began to talk in her sleep.

"Love Carlisle." She mumbled into his neck.

He gasped. Even if it wasn't a conscious statement it made his heart swell.

"I love you, too." He whispered softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Even if you don't know it yet, I do. I've fallen hard for you, Isabella, and I didn't even know that it was possible, and I'm glad that of all the women in the world I fell for you. Even if you don't see yourself clearly, I love you. Maybe I'll have the guts to say it to you when you're not sleeping. I know like it seems this is happening so fast, but I think I am in love with you. I'm sure of it. And I'm happy about it."

He then saw her smile stretch, but he knew she was sleeping.

"Carlisle." She sighed happily in her sleep.

"Isabella." He murmured in reply and then he too fell into peaceful slumber with the girl that he loved wrapped safely in his arms.

…

When Edward got home Tanya was there waiting for him. He was confused.

"I heard you needed someone to fix you up, Edward." She said sweetly but with a sexy smile.

He nodded. This wasn't the first time Tanya had come over to patch him up. He followed her to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. He sat on the side of the bathtub and slipped out of his coat and shirt. As Tanya got the kit open Edward couldn't help but ogle her. She truly was beautiful.

"What happened this time? I mean you can handle a gun smuggling job and not get hurt and yet you are out doing something ordinary and you get hurt. Emmett called me to come fix you up."

"Emmett called, huh? Carlisle must have sent him, always thinking that I can't take care of myself or that I'm going to put a band aid wrong."

"He cares. So I'm guessing that you two got in a fight."

He nodded as she began to clean his busted lip.

"We were at the ice rink. I heard he had a girlfriend and he had told me but he hadn't bothered to tell me that it was my ex girlfriend."

Tanya chuckled. She had never dated Edward but they were best friends growing up and she had always loved him and lusted after him. They had fucked a few times, but she knew it meant nothing to him, like it meant to her. She hated herself sometimes for being there for him and pining after him even when she knew he was nothing to him.

"What's so funny?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"You have quite a long list of ex's, Edward. You've dated at least half the women in this city. You can't blame him if he took one of yours."

Edward sighed.

"He's with Bella."

"Oh. Well then that's a very different situation. I'm so sorry, Edward."

She cupped his cheek in her palm.

"It just fucking ended less than a week ago. How can he fucking do this to me?"

"Does he love her?"

"It's Carlisle we're talking about." He spat.

She knew there was no sense of arguing with him when he was like this.

"I love her, Tanya, and he knew that. He knew that I had just gotten my heart broken by her when I told her that I loved her and she told me that she couldn't love me. Then I go to the ice rink to see if he really had a girlfriend and there he is laughing with and kissing my ex and when we got in a fight she defended him. She looked at me but not like she used to, and then she looked at him with all the concern in the world after I punched his motherfucker face. She fled to his side without even looking at me."

He groaned and she stroked his bronze hair.

"It's going to be ok, Edward. Maybe she'll come to her senses or maybe you'll find someone better."

"I called her a bitch, Tanya. Twice I've done it and Carlisle has defended her against me. I'm so fucking stupid. He had every right to fight me after I hit him. He was acting on defense of her."

As she iced the bruises on his chest she smiled.

"Sometimes the universe does things we don't understand. They are together for a reason but that does not mean it's permanent. Everything happens for a reason."

He smiled.

"Why is it that you are always the one who knows what to say?"

"Because I have known you through thick and thin ever since I was born you have been my friend." She laughed. "Do you remember our neighborhood in the Hamptons?"

"Of course I remember it. I remember your house being right next door to mine. Our parents all liked to stay close together."

"Well our Dads' were all in business together. I went to see my parents yesterday and I saw your mom. She sends her love."

"I remember the day you were born. I was only two, but I remember sitting on my mother's lap waiting for you. I remember Esme and Carlisle talking about what you would be like. You were so cute as a baby."

She pouted.

"And I'm not now?"

"No." He shook his head. "Now you're beautiful."

She blushed and then smiled.

"Thank you. You know I was on a date before I had to come here." She sighed as she iced his neck.

"I'm sorry you had to leave him."

"It's all right. He was boring. I have my eye on someone else anyway."

Edward raised his brow in surprise.

"And who would that be?"

"A guy I know, but he doesn't know that I'm in to him. I've been into his for a long time. But he's always after other girls."

"He's stupid. A girl like you, a guy should beg to have you. You're the sweetest girl I know."

"Well try telling him that and maybe he'll come to his senses."

"Is it Demitri?" Edward asked.

Tanya made a gagging noise.

"Fuck no! Heidi likes Demitri."

"Huh? I didn't know that."

"Well maybe if you paid more attention to the little people and got your head out of your ass you'd understand."

She slapped him on the chest and stormed out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that for?" He gaped as he got up and followed her out of the bathroom.

He found her perched on one of the chairs at the bar. She looked incredibly sad.

"Tanya?"

"Sorry." She murmured. "I'm just having a bad day."

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close.

"We all have those days. It's ok. Look whoever the guy is, he needs to wake up and realize what a great girl he has waiting for him. Not every guy gets lucky enough to have a great girl like you."

Tanya sighed and relaxed into Edward's arms.

"Yeah, well, guy's aren't really smart enough to notice."

"That's true." Edward laughed.

"So why don't I finish patching you up."

She was about to get up but he pulled her back down. He tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Hey if you ever need anyone to talk to or to beat some sense into a guy you're into…"

"I know where to find you." She finished with a smirk.

He kissed her on the forehead and they both went back to the bathroom where she finished patching him up.

…

When Bella woke up the next morning it took her a few moments to remember last night and why there was something so warm wrapped around her. Her eyes fluttered open and she found her cheek pressed against the warm muscle of Carlisle's chest. He was rubbing circles sweetly on her back.

"Good morning, Doll face." He chimed sweetly just as her alarm clock went off.

He reached out for it and hit the off button.

"Good morning." She replied as she snuggled closer to him.

It was so nice waking up to the man that she loved like this. Wait what, loved, how could she? Unless, that dream of hers it could come true. She just needed time. She curled up to Carlisle like a kitten and actually purred. He chuckled softly and stroked her hair.

"You need to get up, Angel. You have work to go to."

She protested and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But, Carlisle. You're just so cozy. I don't want to get up."

"Rosalie is home and moving around. Do you want her to come in and pull you off me and her see me in my boxers."

Bella's face went red. She slowly pulled off Carlisle and groaned.

"I have to make breakfast and still take a shower."

"Preposterous. You go take your shower and get ready for work. Your boyfriend is going to make you, your best friend, and me breakfast."

"Oh, Carlisle. You don't have to. I really don't mind."

"Nonsense, Angel. I am thrilled to have the pleasure of making you your morning meal; you know it is the most important meal of the day. Besides, you need a break so go enjoy your shower."

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled happily. Then she took off to go take a shower.

Carlisle pulled on his pants, shirt, and shoes, and then brought his outerwear out to the kitchen and placed it on one of the chairs. Rosalie came out wearing a snug long-sleeved t-shirt with a v-neck, a tight pair of jeans and ankle boots.

"Good morning, Rosalie." Carlisle chimed.

Rosalie looked surprised to see him.

"Good morning, _Capo_." Rosalie teased perkily.

He rolled his eyes and continued to flip the pancakes he was making.

"So I see you spent the night, Carlisle. Did you get any action?"

"No, but we shared a bed which was quite pleasant."

Rosalie smiled softly.

"That's a really good sign, Carlisle. She doesn't let anyone do that unless she really trusts them. It means you are moving in the right direction. She wouldn't let someone be around her when she was sleeping if she feared they would take advantage of her. It's a good thing for you. That's better than sleeping with her as in having sex, literally sleeping with her is a good thing. I can't believe I am saying this but trust is more important than sex and that's what she needs, trust."

Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I just want to make her happy. I truly care about Isabella and I'd do anything to bring her joy."

It was Rosalie's turn to smile.

"Perfect boyfriend line. Keep up the good work."

Carlisle nodded and then went back to cooking breakfast.

"You know she and I ran into Edward last night." He said without looking up at her.

"Oh shit. What happened?"

"We got in a fight. He popped me good in the eye but you should see what I did to him. He called Isabella a bitch again and I wasn't going to stand for that. So he and I went at it."

"Wow and I wonder what Bella thought of that."

"She told me that me fighting is a turn on."

Rosalie snickered.

"I love that girl."

"Rosalie! I know you're talking about me!" Bella yelled as she got out of the shower.

"Shut off your spidey senses!" Rosalie yelled.

"Never!" Bella replied and then pretended to laugh evilly.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, Bella has spidey senses. I swear that she knows when anyone around the world is talking about her."

"Ah, I see. So my girlfriend is superhuman."

"Nope, she's just super."

"I agree." Carlisle teased and Rosalie winked.

When Bella came out to the kitchen Carlisle's jaw dropped and he may have gone hard. She wore a tight fighting pair of black pants with black knee high leather boots there were about four inches high, a blue blouse and a black bomber jacket.

"Isabella." He groaned.

"What?" She laughed playfully.

"You haven't a clue how hard my dick is right now."

With her newly found confidence she walked up to him and cupped his erection in her palm.

"Later, Big boy. I'll take care of it once Rosalie leaves."

His eyes widened in shock and then began to plate breakfast. He needed something to distract him until Bella could give him release.

After breakfast Rosalie ran out the door because she was running late. She had a go see and a photo shoot today. Bella stood him up and dropped to her knees.

"Isabella-"

She cut him off.

"No, Carlisle. I want to do this."

She undid his pants and his erection sprung free. It was huge! It went on for fucking miles! She grasped it with her hand first and moved her hand up and down as if to test it. He was so fucking thick. She began by slowly seething it in her mouth and reveling in the sound of Carlisle's groan of pleasure. She ran her tongue up the side of his shaft, eliciting a guttural moan from him. She loved bringing him pleasure just like this.

"Oh, God, Isabella. That's heaven." Carlisle panted.

She sped up her pace and caressed his balls with her free hand.

He moaned even louder and had to grip the edge of the counter. She sucked him hard and knew she was close to bringing him to edge. He was swelling in her mouth and she loved that she was the one bringing him this pleasure.

"Oh, Isabella. I am so fucking close." He moaned in pure ecstasy.

She smiled around his cock and licked up the underside of his shaft. He groaned. His fingers were fisted in her hair as she brought him closer to heaven. Never had anything felt so good before. He had had women blow him and even fuck him who were pros and yet they had nothing on Isabella and her hot little mouth.

Then he exploded in her mouth just as he hit the back of her throat. He had tried to warn her so that she could pull away, but she wouldn't let go of his cock. She swallowed every last drop and when she was finished she pulled back and licked her lips.

She stood up and smiled as he tucked himself back in.

"God, Isabella, that was so fucking hot." He moaned and then took her in his arms.

He kissed her with an uncontrollable passion that she returned. They were hungry for one another. He could even taste himself on her lips, which was extremely erotic. She kissed him with a fiery passion only to be interrupted by the sound of Bella's blackberry going off. It meant it was time for her to leave.

"Damn it." She growled.

"Is that the work alarm?" He snickered.

She sighed and nodded.

"Well then take this before you go. You always say I look sexy in my scarves, but I think you'd look even sexier."

She gasped but couldn't contain her smile. He took his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Then he tenderly tied it in the proper way so that the wind would not blow it away.

"Now that's sexy." He purred.

Blush flooded her cheeks.

"You're still sexier." She teased.

Her phone beeped again and then began to ring.

"That would be my boss telling me she forgot to pick up breakfast and needs me to do that." Bella groaned.

"Go ahead, Doll face. What would you say to me taking you to lunch today?"

"I'd love that."

"Good. Then it's a date."

"It's a date."


	6. Realizations

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews and wishes of good health. I have been feeling terrible lately. I've been to the cardiologist twice since the surgery but now I know that what is going on with my heart is normal and merely part of the recovery process. I haven't felt like writing at night, the time I normally get the most done, because I haven't felt well and staring at a computer screen has been giving me headaches, but I am doing much better today and decided that I would reward you all for your patience by getting this next chapter up. So I know after you all read this chapter you are going to be mad at me because the truth about Bella's past will come out in chapter seven and I know you want to know it right now. So be patient and I will try to have it up as soon as I can. I have had a lot of work to catch up on from missing school last week because of the surgery and my health has prevented me from feeling well enough to do certain things. I have had to have tests moved around, but luckily all my teachers have been very accommodating and so I think I am finally on the path to feeling better and a full recovery. Thank you all for your support of me and this story. Please enjoy and review. **

Chapter Six

_Realizations _

When Carlisle got the "office" later that morning he couldn't help but be in a good mood. He had dropped Isabella off at her office, and returned the favor of the morning in the passenger seat of his car. She was truly delectable. Though it had been frustrating having to wait to get her pants off but it was worth it. Of course his mind was in the gutter when he needed it most not to be. Currently he was strolling through the hall on the way to his office knowing that his advisors would soon be coming to chat about the rather large event that happened every year.

With a sigh he turned the large brass knob on his large wooden office door and pushed it open. This was yet another part of his life that he loved and hated. Despite how he loved being with Isabella he also adored his work, though it may seem strange to say that he loved working for the mafia. It wasn't the killing or the big jobs he got to pull and direct that he loved, but it was the sense of being an untraditional businessman. Many people find the mafia fascinating and wish they could be part of it, but of course they are only viewing it from a camera lens of the pages of a novel where everything is fiction because the facts are hard to find. That was part of the thrill, working in secret. Most of the members of his clan had cover jobs that merely served as an occupation filler on a sheet of paper to aid one's function in society.

Edward had to use his other job, playing stocks, as a cover for his job, not that it was a lie, until Bella found out the truth. Carlisle was happy that he never had to keep this big of a secret away from Isabella, because their connection would have made it difficult. She had a hard time trusting people and he knew that revealing the truth to her would have killed their relationship, like it did with Edward. He felt sometimes that he had taken advantage of the situation, but he was not sorry about it. Isabella was his and was always meant to be his. Every time that he reminded himself that he loved her he found the statement to hold even more truth than before. Things were moving at a fairly good pace and he was getting to know how far he could push her about certain things and understood how lightly he should tread on certain topics or if he should even dare to tread at all. Her acceptance of him and the trust she put in him was reassurance to him and made him confidant that he was doing things right. Never having been in a true relationship before made him nervous and for once he felt inexperienced and inferior. Isabella was an angel and he would always swear to that.

Now separating himself from his thoughts he sat down at his desk and spread the files out before him. His timing was absolutely impeccable for a knock came to his door signaling the arrival of his advisors.

"Come in." Carlisle called out as he fished straightening the files before him.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus filled into the room, shutting the door behind them, and taking a seat in the large chairs facing his desk.

"Good morning, Carlisle, my you look _chipper_ today." Aro had a sly smile on his face as if he knew everything that had occurred in the last twelve hours.

"I didn't know it was a crime to be in a good mood." Carlisle teased in reply.

"No crime, _Capo_, mostly just strange to see you feeling." Marcus commented.

Carlisle brushed off the comment and looked at the files again.

"Shall we get to it then?" Caius asked.

"Of course. I'm sure you've come here to remind me of the annual fall gala."

"Correct, _Capo_. You haven't been talking about it like you normally do each year so we just wanted to make sure you still planned to attend, after all it is a big night for us to pull jobs." Aro had a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

Aro was one of the few who could get away with such banter in the work place besides Emmett. They both were very serious men but they had childlike personalities that balanced them.

"I plan to go as always, Aro. I have just been occupied otherwise. I'm actually thinking of asking Isabella to go with me. I think she would enjoy it. Don't think I'm neglecting my work because I have a woman in my life now. I am finding a way to balance both. She understands that sometimes I can't go out and such because I have business and she doesn't question me about it. She has her work as well. I plan on going through with the art job and I am currently working through strategies. I have our best mapping out the location and then I will work on the how."

"May I ask you something a bit personal, Carlisle?" Marcus asked with his kind elderly but wise expression.

"Of course, Marcus. What is it?"

"Your Isabella, how much does she understand about what you do?"

"She knows that I have killed before, but I explained to her my view about it. I explained the no women and children rule, and that I don't take pleasure in killing and classify it as business and survival regardless of how heartless it sounds. She understands that we pull jobs that include transporting illegal items. If you are asking me this because you wonder how trustworthy she is, I assure you that she is not the type to spill a secret like this."

Aro nodded his head in agreement.

"Though I only met her for a short time I can see that she is trustworthy." Aro commented aloud. "You said she suffered of abuse."

Carlisle nodded sadly.

"She doesn't like to talk about it and that's understandable. She basically loved him and they had a good relationship but after a year of what she thought was love things took a turn for a worst. Her best friend, Rosalie, helped her get out of the shitty situation she was in and has been her support ever since. Both of the women are very good people. Isabella will not come forth about the identity of her abuser and that is mostly out of fear for you can see it in her eyes. If you've seen the Harry Potter films or read the books, which I don't know if you three have, I remember that Edward loved them when we were growing up, no one says Voldemort's name out of fear. For Isabella just the thought of her abuser brings back a rush of terror though she has been through therapy and had to talk through the events as she explained to me over the phone a few nights ago she did so in a passive way. Therapy helped her but she needs someone to make her feel safe. I believe that mentioning his name would make things to real for her."

The three men sat in silence thinking over their Capo's words. Isabella had most definitely brought out a new side of Carlisle that no one seemed to understand except for her. Carlisle had been about his business for so long that it was queer to see him act so differently, not that it was a bad thing.

"Well then, I believe that we shall let you get back to work. We will see you later, Capo." Caius declared.

The men said their farewells and they were on their way.

…

Time was stupid, absolutely stupid. Meetings are stupid, absolutely stupid. And Jessica, she was fucking, completely, utterly, undeniably, and absolutely stupid. Bella hated these meeting where they had to discuss the next issue and the things they needed or photo shoots or whatever Jessica wanted to flap her gums about. They were just stupid. Her fingers rested lightly on the keyboard of her laptop as she waited for something important to write down. This could take a while. For the billionth time Bella let her eyes shift to the small digital clock at the top right hand corner of her computer screen, and to her disappointment it was not time for her lunch break, She needed to see Carlisle again. He was becoming this necessity in her life almost as if he were air.

"So really, does anyone have any ideas for the cover of the next issue? I mean the whole celebrity feature is getting old and everyone does it now. We need something new and exciting."

Jessica was using that bitchy fake enthusiastic voice again: the kind she uses when she feels like making people feel stupid because she gained an ounce or her boyfriend broke up with her.

The new employees were always the most eager to meet Jessica's demands. They saw this moment as an opportunity to show what they could do, but little did they know that it was really for humiliation. A young girl who had only been here a week raised her hand and Jessica recognized her.

"We could do famous models of the past and have someone do a twiggy look alike cover." The girl suggested.

Bella felt sorry for the poor girl. That idea had been done before and Jessica didn't like to copycat.

"Does anyone have anything better than that?" Jessica demanded.

Bella raised her hand not caring if her boss shut her down.

"Extreme avant-garde that like fantasy. Not quite Alice in wonderland because that was so last year but that Tim Burton feeling. We could even do a Tim Burton interview and make the issue about the art of fashion and how 'out there' and 'unusual' is avant-garde."

Jessica's eyes lit up at the idea.

"I like it, Bella. I like it a lot. It would be something edgy and definitely something no one would expect. He hasn't put out a movie in a little while and so everyone isn't trying to do a feature with him. We could find the edgiest gowns out there."

Bella was happy to have satisfied Jessica. That only happened once in a blue… oh who was she kidding, this never happens. The meeting closed after Jessica barked some orders to her subjects and then sauntered out of the room.

With a sigh Bella got up out of her seat and walked back to her office. Now she had to get back to work on a few articles and organize a few events. Glancing once again at the clock on her computer screen, she groaned. Her lunch break would not come soon enough. She then minimized a few of the documents on her screen until she reached her desktop, and on it was a picture of Carlisle and her standing in front of the ice rink cuddling. He was absolutely gorgeous. She wondered how she had come to deserve such a wonderful man. She loved Carlisle. _Wait what? _She gasped in her mind. _Love, when in the fucking world did I start loving men? I know fucking well what happens when I love someone._ The little voice in her head began to yell at her. _Don't you fucking go there, Bella! This is Carlisle we're talking about. He's not Ja_-. She was not going to let her mind wander there. Carlisle was nothing like the man from her past. Her annoying inner voice began to guide her again. _You need to tell Carlisle about you know who. He's been honest enough with you about the Mafia, which is his life, and now you should be fair and talk to him about your past. It's not like he's going to be mad at you because he's already told you that he could never be mad at you for your past. _

She groaned aloud, well aware that the little voice inside her head was right. It was something that she needed to tell Carlisle about. She had dreamed of him last night and she had confessed her love for him. She had to admit that she was just a tad scared to be in love, but knowing it was with Carlisle made it ok, somehow. It shouldn't make sense that she loved a mafia man, knowing how they were stereotyped, but Carlisle wasn't like that at all. He was kind and loving, and perfect. She did not deny the fact that there was, as he called it, a "monster" or "beast" inside him, which came out when dealing with his business, but he wasn't that way all the time. She could love the monster too, and she was sure of it. Maybe it made sense to love him because he was such a hard man, but he had a center that was soft, warm, and loving. She knew that behind the stone there was joy and that it was she who brought it out of him.

Now she had to decide when, for surely at lunch today would not be the proper place. They needed time to talk about it and she knew that she might break down and she did not want to do that with others around. Maybe she could get him to come over tonight if he didn't have a job to pull or wasn't busy. She knew that it would be eating at her until she told him and so delaying it for too long would be a bad idea. For the first time in a very long time she felt ready to talk about it. Therapy was hard at first because she didn't want to remember but she knew that she needed to in order to get better, and so Rosalie started going with her to her sessions because she was a comfort. She didn't feel so alone and helpless when she talked about it when Rosalie was there. She didn't want to be alone in her mind with her memories confessing them to a stranger, even if they wanted to help her. But she knew now, or more felt, that she didn't need Rose to tell Carlisle about her past. That had to count for something.

And with that she busied herself with her work until Carlisle arrived, and yet she couldn't help but smile at the thought of opening up to him.

…

Carlisle was anxious to see Isabella again. It was as if he couldn't get out of his own office soon enough. Edward was avoiding him and Carlisle couldn't help but feel bad. The look on Edward's face last night when he saw Bella stand up for him was one of pure torment. But he had to put those thoughts away for now.

As the doors of the elevator opened he couldn't help but smile for he felt that pull to Isabella that he always got when he was near her. He stepped out into the busy room only to find people rushing back and forth like crazy. He felt several people staring at him and at first he assumed they were all women for he felt lustful stares but when he looked around he saw men as well. One man even winked at Carlisle, which freaked him out. It was then that his eyes landed on the receptionist's desk and he sighed with relief. She could let him know if she was free or still in a meeting that ran over despite the pull he felt leading him further into the office telling him to walk right to his love.

The girl looked up from her computer screen and immediately began to ogle him. It annoyed him now more than ever because he was a one man woman now when other women ogled him.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you please tell me if Isabella Swan is free at the moment? She texted me an hour ago telling me that she had just received a pile of work and that she might be running a few minutes behind."

"She's about to get out of a meeting with a few junior editors. Let me see if she mentioned to me this morning about someone stopping by."

He saw her looking at a blank piece of paper and trying to act like it had a schedule on it. She was stalling him to flirt.

Just then another woman approached the desk who walked like she thought she was sexy. Carlisle was not attracted to this woman at all and he was sure he wouldn't have been even before Isabella came into his life.

"Oh, my. And who do we have here? And why do you look so familiar? I'm sure someone like you I would never forget." The woman asked in what was supposed to be a sultry voice.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen, Isabella's Swan's boyfriend. I was just hoping to see if someone could tell me if Isabella was free yet, but I just learned she was still in a meeting. I can just head back to the Jessica pretended to look shocked and Carlisle was ready to call her on it but he had to control himself. He hated phonies and he hated women who threw themselves at men.

"Boyfriend?" Jessica questioned. "I thought she was with a man by the name of Edward Cullen."

Carlisle tried not to flinch.

"Jessica, you haven't heard it going around that she and Edward broke up I mean they totally were fighting in her office last week and she passed out. How did you not know they broke up?"

Jessica gave her the death state. Now everything made sense. This was Isabella's boss that she complained about and now he understood why. Jessica just came off as a bitch.

"Oh. That's right you put all the pretty flowers in Bella's office. And you said you're last name is Cullen. You wouldn't happen to be related to Edward, would you?"

"He's my younger brother."

Both of the women gasped.

"I thought men as gorgeous as you don't take sloppy seconds." Jessica purred as she stepped closer to him.

Carlisle nearly growled.

"My brother wasn't right for her. I am. Don't you ever talk about my Isabella like that again."

He was about to continue to let out his rage at Jessica when he heard the most heavenly sound in the entire world, Isabella's voice.

"Carlisle." She sounded breathless but relieved at the same time.

He looked around Jessica and saw her walking quickly towards him. He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

"Isabella." He purred happily.

Then, because he had been craving her kiss since they parted ways this morning, and the fact that he wanted to show the two bitches that this angel was his and he would have no other, he crushed his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily, and she did not object.

When the kiss ended she was they were both breathless but were smiling. The other two women were speechless.

"Well hello to you, too, Baby. Do I get to be kissed like that every time we go out to lunch?"

The corners of his lips pulled up even further into a sly grin.

"Anytime you want, Angel. Anything you want is yours."

"What I want right now is to go out to lunch with my perfect boyfriend."

He chuckled softly and then pecked her on the lips.

"Let's go, Angel."

She smiled and then walked with him out of the office.

When they got to lunch Bella couldn't help but admit that she was nervous about brining up them meeting up tonight because she needed to talk to him about her past. She hadn't a clue how she was supposed to start this. She couldn't use the line, "there's something I need to talk to you about." It sounded so break-upy and that's not what she wanted him to think. She'd wait till later into lunch though so that she wouldn't kill his high and cause him to worry.

"Isabella?" He asked to get her attention.

He could tell her thoughts were in another place. She snapped out of it and smiled.

"Sorry, I was just thinking if you wanted to do something tonight, something low key? Maybe just get take out and hang out or something? I would say we could do it at my place but Rose wants her beauty sleep before the fashion show tomorrow so I don't want to bother her."

Carlisle smirked, but even in the short time that he had known her he knew that there was another reasoning behind her wording. Something was up but he was not going to call her on it.

"You said you were working until five today didn't you?" Carlisle asked as he stirred the straw around in his drinking, causing the ice cubes to clink against the glass.

"Yes. I have a feature article I have an intern starting this afternoon, fresh out of NYU and thinks she has what it takes to survive Jessica. I feel bad for Lauren Mallory; she's in over her head."

"All right then. Why don't you spend the night tonight?"

She couldn't hide her smile. She leaned across the table and kissed his sweetly.

With a soft chuckle he pulled back.

"I'll pick up dinner before I get you and then we can go back to your place so you can throw together an overnight bag. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Perfect." She couldn't contain her excitement though her heart was racing for another reason completely.

She quickly put it aside and began to ogle her boyfriend. She really was lucky.

"How long were you watching Jessica pursue me before you intervened?" Carlisle suddenly asked.

"I wasn't watching. I felt this pull knowing you were there and then my bitch radar started going crazy and I knew Jessica was pulling shit. I mean of course she would pursue you. You're hot as fuck and she goes after her employees hot boyfriends because she knows that the women won't call her on it in fear of losing her job. She wasn't as bad today as when Edward would come to the office. The worst part was it never felt like he tried very hard to get her to leave him alone. But we don't need to talk about him. Jessica is just a whore with a lot of power."

Carlisle was shocked by what Isabella had said about his brother. It bothered him tremendously that Edward had not tried very much to push Jessica away. If he claimed that he loved her why would he accept or allow the continuous and not to mention obvious advances of another woman? Carlisle only had eyes for Isabella now. He couldn't imagine letting another woman pursue him. Then again, maybe it was just another difference between him and his brother. It seemed that Isabella truly was the source of Carlisle and Edward getting to know more about one another.

"I'm shocked about my brother's behavior. But don't worry; I was sickened by her and the other woman's advances. I only have eyes for you, my love."

He saw her eyes widened. He hadn't meant to call her that aloud, not yet at least. He thought she would be afraid but she smiled.

"I know, Carlisle. I know you."

And with that she went plunged her fork back into her lunch, took a bite, and smiled.


	7. Fix You

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews. So I have rewritten this chapter so many times and finally I am satisfied with the outcome, and so I hope you are as well. I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I will be gone from Sunday afternoon to Tuesday afternoon and so I will try and get a chapter up before I leave. I'm going to visit the college I am going to/ got accepted to, because my school gave the seniors three college days. I don't believe that I will bring my computer with me unless I need to show my portfolio to the head of the art department. Anyway, I worked really hard on this chapter and I kept going back and forth between ideas and so I hope you all like it. As always, Enjoy! And please review. Also if you have any ideas about things you would like to see happen feel free to tell me in a review or PM. I am always open to your ideas and tend to find a way to work them into the story. **

Chapter Seven

_Fix You _

To say that Isabella was impressed with Carlisle's pent house would be a complete and utter understatement. It was a fucking palace. Carlisle guided her into the entertainment room, which Isabella was about to discover was really a home theatre. She nearly dropped her bag on the floor when she watched through the double doors.

"You have a movie theatre in your house?" She gaped.

He couldn't help but chuckle and take her by the hand. He led her to the front row, which by the way were all super comfy couches and not those individual theatre seats.

"I'm kind of a movie nerd." Carlisle confessed. "And an electronics fanatic."

"I can see." She gasped.

He placed the food bags on the table in front of the couch and smirked.

"Sometimes it pays to come from a Mafia family. There's plenty of money to go around, not to brag or anything."

She couldn't help but laugh. He didn't even give her a chance to sit down. He pulled her down next to him and crushed his lips to hers. She gasped in surprise and he chuckled.

"I like to keep you on your toes." He teased as he pulled away.

"Tease." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

She couldn't keep up the pout and she cracked a smile as he began to unpack the Chinese food.

"I guess I should have known you were loaded." She said with a smirk. "I mean the second I walked through your door, all the art work, and just everything."

"As I said. Before you my life was my work. I love the arts and I tried to fill the gaping whole in my life with material things. This house was once the passion of my life, but that was until I finished it. Luckily I have you, which I still can't believe."

She swooned and leaned into his side. Carlisle epitome of perfect. Of course she had to ruin the moment with the sound of her stomach grumbling.

"I guess that's my cue to feed you and flip on the movie."

She stuck out her tongue.

"Careful, my love. If you stick out your tongue I just might be tempted to suck on it."

She went red and pulled her tongue back, but not without smiling at Carlisle's booming laughter.

As they pigged out on Chinese food while the movie played, which they weren't really paying attention too because they were talking in between bites, Bella couldn't help but appreciate the way he was right now. He'd long ago taken off his shoes, and let out his shirttails. He normally was so put together because he felt he had to be and she had to admit that he did have to sometimes, but it was nice to see him so at home. She hadn't realized that she was staring until he finished the noodle with a slurp and raised his eyebrow.

"Something interest you?" He asked slyly.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how relaxed and carefree you are right now compared to how you act outside the comfort of a home."

He put his food down and so did she, and before she knew it she was in his arms. His lips were on hers and kissing her with a passion she had never experienced before. He needed to kiss her like this. He needed it more than anything. He needed to show her his passion, his adoration of her, and his desire before she talked about what he knew she had been holding back during lunch today. He'd give her the world if she asked for it.

He leaned forward a bit and she needed air. She pulled away for a moment when he tried to dive back into the kiss but she put her hand on his chest with as she laced her fingers into his hair.

"Love." She felt confident in addressing him as such after he had called her my love earlier in the day. "Please, just wait. There's something I need to talk to you about."

He searched her eyes for anything that could be wrong or anything he could have done to upset her. He was confused as ever. He reached for the remote to the television and shut it off but he didn't realize that he had hit the stereo button and so soft music began to play in the background.

"Love, Angel, what is it? Have I offended?"

She shook her head. Lovingly he rested his hand on her cheek as he pulled her closer by the small of her back.

"I have been thinking quite a bit and I appreciate you being so open with me about the mafia and I know that must be a relief not ever having to keep it from me because I knew from the start of our relationship. You know very little about my past and I came to the realization that I've been walking around with this heavy secret for too long and I'm finally ready to talk about it. I haven't really ever talked about it with anyone but my former therapist and Rose, who attended the sessions with me because it was the only way I could feel good enough to do so. But I realized that I don't need Rose anymore to talk about my past, not with you. I want you to tell you so that I can feel free too because it's weighing down on my heart. I don't feel a need to keep this from you anymore."

He was shocked to say the least, but he saw the truth in her eyes. She was ready to talk about it.

"I'll listen, my love. Take your time. I'm right here."

She took a deep shaky breath and then pulled her fingers from his hair, letting them fall to the back of his neck.

"His name was James Massacin." She had to take another breath.

Hearing his name aloud was painful, but not earth shattering. It made it all the more real, which used to scare her, but now she knew it was the only way to move on and grow so she could be with Carlisle.

"Hey, it's ok." He cooed. "It's hard. Stop if it's too hard. I'll understand."

She shook her head.

"It's not too hard. We were in love, James and I. Well at least I was in love with him, but looking back at it I don't really know if it was love. I'll never know if he really loved me or if it was all a lie. I'll never really know and the truth wouldn't change anything. We had been living together for a week and Rosalie and I had been friends for a few months when the incident happened. He and I had been busy with work and the past few days had been stressful. I was sitting on the bed reading a book trying to relax when James came home. He looked more stressed than ever and a bit disheveled." She took a deep breath. "I tried to soothe him and he began to kiss me. I thought maybe I could distract him from his anger. Soon he got rough and very aggressive. I kept telling him it was too much but he just wouldn't listen. I pleaded with him to stop but he just told me to shut up. Eventually I was forced to have sex." Carlisle wanted to say that she was raped, but the look in her eyes told him that she had chosen that wording in order to avoid that phrase. "I was scared, Carlisle." Her breath was shaky and he could feel her trembling in his hold.

He pulled her closer and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm right here, Isabella. It's ok." He soothed her as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I didn't know what to do. He had slumped over on top of me and was whispering that he was sorry and that he loved me. I believed that he was sorry and he just wanted release because of stress and so I told him that I forgave him. Later that night I was making dinner and he approached me with a strange look in his eyes. I asked him if he was all right and he smirked. He stalked towards me and kept putting his hands on me. I remember the feel of his breath on my neck and his dark laughter. He told me that I had been a bad girl. I thought he was just playing around but the next thing I knew I was on the ground and he was hovering above me." Tears threaten to spill but she wouldn't let them. "I had never been so scared in my life. Here was the man I thought I loved hitting me on the kitchen floor. I still remember what he said to me as he held me by my throat to the tile floor. 'I'm doing this because I love you, Sweetheart. This is for your own good. You're just too beautiful and too tempting. I hate that you're so tempting. You must be a demon sent from Hell, but I love you.' I kept trying to pry his hands off my throat but I didn't have the strength." The tears did spill and to say that Carlisle was angry was a complete understatement. He wanted to find James and kill him. He would not give that bastard the gift of a quick death by his gun, but a death that consisted of slow and painful torture. But he had to push that aside because the woman that he loved needed him now more than ever. She was still trying to talk through her tears but her voice was cracking. There was no way that he could be prepared for the rest of her tale.

_Bella laid on the floor gasping for breath. Fear shook her body as she fought to survive. She wanted to wake up and this to be a bad dream, but she knew it was real. _

_ "If you tell anyone about this I swear I'll kill you. You're shit, Bella, but you're mine."_

_He then released her throat and stroked the side of his cheek with the back of his hand. _

_ "Such a beautiful little slut." He cooed. _

_Fear had frozen her completely. James looked absolutely crazed. This wasn't the man she knew or loved. Where was that kind and gentle man that she had come to love? She tried to speak but she was still in shock. The only sound that escaped her lips was heavy breathing. Then the coughing fit began and she found herself sitting upright the cabinets. _

_ "You're not going to be a rat are you?" James asked with dark laughter in his throat. _

_For the sole purpose of fear she shook her head. _

_ "Good answer, Bitch. Anything but that would have been rather unfortunate for you." _

_His fingers ghosted down her throat and he continued to laugh. _

_ "You're mine, Bitch. Now finish making my dinner." _

… _Later _

_ "I'm home!" James announced as he walked into the living room. _

_ Quickly as possible Bella ran out to greet him, but of course she had done something wrong and she would pay. _

_ "Bitch! What are you doing standing?" He roared. _

_ "I-" _

_ "Did I give you permission to speak?" _

_She shook her head fiercely. _

_ "I guess I'm just going to have to teach you." _

_A mighty smack echoed through the apartment as his palm made contact with the side of her face. Quickly she covered her reddened cheek but he yanked her hand away. With a shove she collapsed to the floor. _

_ "When I enter a room, or on my command, you must kneel. I am your master, Bella! Do you understand?" _

_She nodded and held back the tears. This man was a monster. _

_ "Good." His smile was one filled with pure evil. His eyes laughed at her pain. "You will do as I say when I say it. You will speak only when I permit. And if you deny me anything I demand you will be punished. If you think what I have done so far is terrible, just disobey me and then you'll understand pain. Have I made myself clear, Bella? You make speak." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Yes, what?" _

_She looked at him in question and then she realized just what she had been trapped into. _

_ "Yes, Master." She whimpered. _

_ "Very good, Slut. I see you're already making improvement. Just don't fail and you'll survive." _

… _Later_

_ "Bella!" James yelled, actual friendly pleasure was present in his voice. _

_ She hurried out to meet him and kneeled at his feet. _

_ "Give me your left hand, Bella." He didn't sound as angry as usual. _

_She was curious but she would not dare vocalize her observation. Even commenting him to try to get on his good side hadn't worked. She had learned that lesson the hard way last night. He had beaten her with a paddle and then restrained her in cuffs so that he could have his way with her in the bedroom. _

_ She then felt something leather being locked around her wrist. When she looked up she saw it was some sort of cuff bracelet. _

_ "This shows that you are mine. You are a slave. This is your shackle. I am your master. You do as I say. I will bring out a whip if need be. Now I have some friends coming over who want to play. When you are with them you give them the same respect that you give me. You shall address them properly, kneel for them, and do whatever they want you to do. I don't care if they beat you or fuck your brains out. I own your pussy, Bitch. I own your fucking soul!" _

_She nodded and he began to unzip his pants. _

_ "Suck my cock, Bitch! Now!" _

… _One week before Rosalie helps Bella make her escape _

_ James was angry; fire blazed wild in his eyes and his face was beet red. The veins in his neck and forehead were bulging. _

_ "Bella!" He yelled as he dove at her, causing her to crash into the antique wooden table. "You're leaving! You told! You're dead!" _

_He got up and pulled her by her hair closer and closer to the balcony. _

_ "I'm going to toss you over the balcony, Bitch! And since you're such a klutz the cops will easily believe that you fell all by your clumsy self and I'll get away with it! You're dead!" _

_She began to scream for it was her only hope. _

_ "Shut up!" He roared. _

_ "Go to Hell, James! Kill me for all I care! It's better than being stuck here with you!" _

_That's when he stopped moving. He would not give her the pleasure of freedom even through death. _

_ "It seems there has been a change in plans." He cackled. _

_With another scream she struggled against him and silenced her with his hand. _

_ "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He hissed. _

_She bit his hand and he howled. _

_ "That's it!" He fumed. _

_He was so much stronger than her and so he could easily lift her and toss her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Her head collided with the frame of the door and the next thing she knew she woke up with a killer headache. Her ears were ringing and her entire body ached. _

_ "Bella." A familiar voice whispered. _

_ "Rose." She croaked. _

_Rose had planned to help her escape. _

_ "James is gone, Bella. He just packed up and left. There was only a note on the kitchen counter." _

_ "What did it say, Rose?" She groaned as she opened her eyes. _

_ "That not even the police will be able to find him. His existence is under the radar." _

_It was then that Bella remembered the words he had whispered right before she blacked out. _

When she spoke them Carlisle went pale.

"You can run, Bitch, but you can never hide. I. Will. Find. You."

Bella collapsed into his hold in complete hysterics. He pulled her onto his lap though he had let the tears he normally would suppress, fall, and acted as her foundation.

"Angel." He cooed. "Let it all out. I'm right here. No one is ever going to hurt you again. I am yours for as long as you'll have me. He'll never harm you; not on my watch. You've been through shit and I want to kill him, Isabella. I want him to feel all the pain you felt. If our paths cross he will pay. I will protect you with my life, Isabella. I will never be what he was to you. I will never harm you. You are an angel. You're my angel. And I want to kill James. I want to make that bastard pay for what he did."

He was furious now and his muscles tensed. Bella's tears had ceased and she was now looking up at her man. His eyes were filled with emotion. She saw, if only for a split second, the monster that made him a don rise to the surface. If he were not human she imagined that his jaws would snap in a beastly manner as he bared his feral teeth and raised his reaper like claws. But the beast soon retreated as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. She wasn't afraid of him or admitting her past. She took a moment to look at the room around her. She scanned every inch of space until her gaze returned to Carlisle.

He removed her from his lap and stood. Soon he began to pace and stress his fingers through his hair.

"Carlisle." She whispered, unsure of what to do.

She knew he wasn't angry. All fears and feelings of hopelessness had faded. He stopped walking immediately when he heard her voice. He turned his head and replied breathlessly.

"Isabella."

It was then that they both became aware of the song that poured from the speakers. Carlisle walked towards her and Bella rose, meeting him halfway. He took her in his arms and kissed her sweetly. It was like a promise that he would put her heart back together and be her salvation. And at the same time, she made the very same promise to show him how to live again and be his angel that brought him to salvation. Still kissing with pure love pouring from their lips, they sunk to their knees on the floor as they pulled each other closer like a pair of soul mates rejoicing after infinite years of separation.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse. _

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse? _

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you. _

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth. _

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you. _

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I _

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I" _

When the song was almost over the kiss broke. Their lips separated slowly allowing them to feel the other's partings breaths. Carlisle felt a warmth in his chest that he had never felt before and when he met her eyes he understood completely. Bella wasn't afraid anymore. When she looked into Carlisle's eyes the fear, the worry, and the inability to love was behind her. Somehow she believed that with Carlisle she could exist, for she knew that without him she would crumble. Carlisle knew the very same truth that they were two halves of a whole, and now they could never be broken as long as they had each other. Slowly she rested her hand where his heart would be, and as if he was experiencing the same enlightenment he rested his hand where her heart would be. The world seemed to disappear along with their problems, and only they existed.

"Isabella." He whispered.

"_Lights will guide you home"_

"Carlisle." She replied.

"_And ignite your bones"_

"Isabella, I love you."

Bella didn't hesitate to reply. She knew exactly how she felt; she wasn't afraid of love anymore, and she knew that Carlisle truly did love her.

"Oh Carlisle, I love you, too."

"_And I will try to fix you." _

They were both grinning like idiots but they didn't care. Carefully Carlisle guided her to lie down on the floor beside him. She fit so perfectly to him. His fingers ghosted the curves of her body and he was completely mesmerized by his angel. She moved her head closer and rested it on he arm that was resting against the floor. She looked so peaceful and happy. He couldn't believe that he was the one that made her feel this way.

"You know why I call you Angel, don't you?" He whispered sweetly as she reached for his hand that rested on her hip.

As she pressed her palm against his she smiled.

"No." She murmured in reply.

"Because I swear you are an angel, and my angel. You're saving me, Isabella, from myself. My mind and my heart have been my prison for far too long, but you came along and broke open the cage. All I want is you, my salvation. I feel you, Isabella, and not just physically. Never has some one made me feel before, and certainly not like this. I feel this connection, and this pull to you. I've never loved before, but right here with you, I just know that this is love that I feel, that we feel. I'm not perfect, Isabella. I have flaws and I mess up. I've got burdens of my own and I know a mobster isn't every girls ideal guy but-"

Bella cut him off by lacing their fingers together and resting their joint hands on his heart.

"Carlisle." Her whisper was so filled with love that he stopped worrying. "No body is perfect. I've got a screwed up past. You've deprived yourself of connecting with people. We fit together despite how unlikely it might seem. I feel the same pull and connection. This right here, it's love. I'm not afraid to fall in love with you, mostly because I already am in love with you and I wouldn't change it for the world. Because for the first time in a very long time, I feel like me." He gasped and pulled her hand to his lips. "And we both have burdens we have to carry, but that's part of the journey. We work out the bumps along the way, together."

He sighed and opened her hand to reveal her palm where he placed a tender kiss.

"I'm sorry that I don't the standards of having a relationship. I feel inadequate."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Carlisle." She teased. "There aren't any standards. We just let it happen as it happen and see where things go. If there were rules then it would be boring. Each couple is different and so each relationship is different. All that really matters is that we're along for the ride."

He couldn't resist any longer. He pulled her so that not even a sheet a paper could slip between them and he kissed her with every ounce of love that he possessed for her.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you." She replied.

And for the first time both souls that had been lost for so long found what they had been searching for, Carlisle and Isabella had found their home.

Later they both realized that they were hungry still. Carlisle helped her back up to the couch and turned the movie on. They dove back into their meals happy to be loved and nourished.

"Angel." Carlisle spoke up when the thought finally struck him.

"Yes, Love." She replied looking up at him for she was cuddled into his side.

"I just remembered. At the end of the month on Halloween each year there is the gala for the arts. My family and I go each year because Carmen, the wife of my friend Eleazar who treated you at the hospital, is on the board that organizes it. It's a masquerade this year, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

She wasn't one for parties but the thought of going with Carlisle brought a smile to her face.

"I've heard about the Gala. Jessica went last year. I think it would be fun to go with you."

His eyes lit up.

"Wonderful. Now we just need to find a gown for you and a tux for me. Oh, and masks as well."

"I was thinking, do you think we should set Emmett and Rosalie up?"

Carlisle took a moment to think and then smirked.

"I can definitely see those two getting along. Maybe we should invite Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose out for drinks on Saturday night so Rose and Emmett can meet."

"That sounds like a good idea. Speaking of Alice-"

Carlisle cut her off.

"She let me know before I left work this afternoon that she would come here tomorrow morning to pick you up to go to the fashion show."

"So it's probably a good thing I brought all the things I need to report the show and get in, with me tonight."

"Probably." He said with a smirk. "And I think she said something about lunch afterwards as well."

"Yes, with Rose; she's normally starving by the time the runway show is over. I mean she pigs out as soon as she changes out of the clothes she wore in the show."

"It's nice to see she doesn't belong the model stereotype."

Bella nodded.

"You know she's really against all the too skinny crap. That's part of the model boot camp she helps with. She complains about having to do it because the girls are all new to the industry and some of them think they are the shit. Some of them are willing to take tips and learn for those that are experienced. Then there are the girls who are too skinny for their health and it breaks her heart. Rose may seem like a tough girl, but she's very maternal. She complains about Matthew making her do one on one with the girls, but that's her way of protecting her vulnerable side. She's extremely passionate about helping these girls realize that you can be thin, but there's a different between being thin and healthy, and being able to see your skeleton. I've always respected Rose because they're a lot of women in the industry that think they're not going to let the pressure to be thin take over them and change who they are, but she's always stuck with her belief that health is beauty."

"Well it seems I learn something new everyday."

"We learn a lot of new things everyday."

They spent a bit of time just talking about anything and everything. It wasn't until Bella looked at her phone to see what time it was when she realized it was getting late and tomorrow was going to be a very long day if she didn't get some sleep.

"Ready for bed, Love?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

She nodded and he grabbed her bags.

When they got to the bedroom Bella gasped, for she had expected something much more ornate. His room was homey feeling. The walls were painted a warm brown giving the room a cozy feeling. The floor was wood paneled with a rug beside the bed. There was a king sized bed with white sheets in the middle of the room. Carlisle had a few family photos on the bookshelf. Carlisle put her belongings on the bed as he watched her take in the simplicity of his room. He smiled when she walked towards the small table by the window. Her fingers brushed across the open page of his sketchbook.

"I may have forgotten to mention that I like to draw in my free time."

She looked at him in awe.

"There are so many things I don't know about you. You're house is so ground and your bedroom-"

"Is so simple. I know. This is my place. I've never actually had another person in here before."

He looked down at the floor.

"But I thought… I mean… you've been sexually…"

"Yes, I have. But this is my space that I never really shared it with anyone. Those girls in my past they weren't in for a relationship. It was just sex. This is personal. Those other girls they expected everything to be over the top and they didn't care about who I was. I want you to be part of this, my space, our space. This vulnerably is something that is yours that you brought out in me and made it a strength."

She swooned and then looked down at the picture in his sketchbook.

"You drew me and I have angel wings."

"I told you that I swear you're an angel."

"I didn't think that you meant a literal one."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I love you." She replied as she reached behind her to stroke his blonde hair.

"Angel, could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Baby." She sighed happily.

"Once you're not busy tomorrow let me know. I'll be thinking about you all day and Lord knows I'll be anxious to hear from you."

"I'll text you once the show is over."

He nuzzled her neck with his nose and she sighed happily. This all felt so right.

"I'm so glad that you're staying the night. I don't think I could take being away from you right now."

"I know, Love. Let's get into bed so you can be even happier that I'm here."

And with that they both changed into their nightclothes. Carlisle wore a pair of blue pajama pants and Bella wore a nightgown that was his favorite shade of green, not to mention that it was very short and very sexy. They crawled into bed together and he pulled her back to his front in a spoon position and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Carlisle." She whispered.

"Yes, my love."

"I love you." She sighed happily.

"I love you, too." He replied in the same manner.

And within minutes the happy couple was sailing off to dream land.


	8. Undiscovered

**Hey everyone! So surprisingly I got this chapter written all in one day. So for those of you who have been wondering about Esme's roll you'll finally get to see a little bit about her in this chapter. I know you all probably expected Carlisle to be angrier about her past, as in show more aggression towards James. To answer your question about that, it's because he wanted to be more supportive of Bella rather than get angry and Bella be worried or even terrified by seeing him so enraged, because trust me controlling his rage was not done without struggle. He's out for blood, and he'll want James's head on a stick. So I am taking my computer because my stupid USB key almost screwed up my computer, but I saved it thanks to some quick thinking. I really hate Snow Leopard. So I may write some while I'm relaxing in the hotel if I have down time, but I probably won't post until Tuesday night or after that because I don't think I'll have internet access. Thank you all for your reviews I was definitely surprised when I woke up this morning to a large amount of notices in my inbox. So have an awesome rest of the weekend, please enjoy and review! **

Chapter Eight

_Undiscovered_

Carlisle was rudely awoken by the sound of his phone going off, which woke Bella as well.

"Let it ring. I don't want you to move." Bella groaned.

"I wasn't even thinking about moving." Carlisle agreed.

He pulled her closer despite his morning wood and sighed happily. Falling asleep with his angel and waking up to her were two of his favorite experiences. She made a small mewing noise and he smiled. Unfortunately Bella's phone began to ring and she groaned. After the ringing stopped the inevitable happened. High heels could be heard clacking on the stairwell and then she began to yell.

"Carlisle! You better get Bella up!"

Bella rolled over to face Carlisle and looked at him curiously.

"If we don't say anything she'll go look in the guest room." He whispered.

She smirked and pressed her lips against his.

"Good morning, Love." She whispered softly.

"Good morning, Love." He replied.

"I fucking know you're in there, Carly."

Bella began to giggle.

"I hate that nickname. She only calls me that to piss me off." Carlisle groaned.

"Carlisle, stop hogging my new best friend! I want to spend time with her, too!" Alice began to pout.

With a sigh Carlisle got out of bed and open the door.

"We'll be down in the kitchen in a minute, Alice. Wait for us there."

Alice smiled widely.

"Ok. I brought breakfast for us all because I figured I would be waking you both up. And give these to Bella to change into. I think she'll look FABULOUS."

"She's already fabulous, Alice, but I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture." Carlisle said with a smile as he took the bag of clothing from his little sister. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

He then shut the door and found Isabella sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's in the bag?" She asked curiously.

"Alice wants you to wear this. Take it as her welcome to the family gift. She likes to dress us all up like we're her dolls or something, but it makes her happy so we just go along with it."

"If it will make her happy." Bella sighed and got up off the bed to take the clothes from him.

He didn't let her go yet though. He took his time kissing her, worshiping her with his mouth.

"I need to get ready." She swooned.

"I know, Love. I'm just jealous because my little sister gets to spend all day with you."

"I know. And then you have to work tomorrow so I won't get to see you until Saturday."

"I'll be counting the moments until we're together again, my love."

"As will I."

Shortly after that Bella freshened up in Carlisle's master bathroom with a quick shower and all the grooming that a woman must do to look good for her man, and for the fashion show she was about to attend later this morning. She then pulled on the pair of black cable tights with army green shorts and ankle boots. It was pair with blue button down that was left untucked and had the sleeves rolled to the elbow. Also in the bag were a light blue newsboy cap and an army green knee length military style jacket. Quickly she put on the cap and draped the jacket over her arm as she put her overnight bag back together. Her workbag with the passes and her notepad were in her bag by the bedroom door. Today would be fun even though she would be missing Carlisle terribly.

When she found the kitchen she was happy to see Carlisle and Alice talking happily as they chowed-down on bagels and drank coffee. Carlisle turned his head when she came him he literally dropped the bagel that he was about to take a bite out of.

"Fuck." He moaned as he instantly went hard.

All Bella could do was smirk.

"See something you like?" She teased.

"Oh, fuck yes, Angel. Stay home from the fashion show. Let me show you a good time."

She laughed as she set her bags down on one of the chairs.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Love. I've got work to do."

"But there will be men there that will want your sexiness."

Alice began to laugh hysterically.

"Carlisle, let me remind you that we are going to a fashion show. I can personally assure you that the majority of men that attend are gay. They would only approach Bella to complement her on how stunning she looks and ask her where she bought those shoes."

Carlisle was embarrassed to say the least but Bella just grabbed a bagel and blew him a kiss.

"Well I see that things must have gone well last night." Alice pointed out and then winked.

"Alice!" Carlisle called her out.

"What? I mean, didn't you? Oh, you didn't. Wow. Ok. My bad."

Alice blushed, which was rare.

"Nice, Alice. No, we did not. Though I must say I do love your big brother dearly." Bella cooed as she wrapped her arms around Carlisle neck, careful not to get crème cheese on him from her bagel.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed happily.

"As I love you, my dear." He nearly purred.

Alice was in shock, but she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Alice always knew that someday despite how her brother had always denied it, he would fall in love. This right here was classic Beauty and the Beast. Sometimes all it took was a girl who was willing to love a man that saw himself as a beast, to make him human again. Everything about Carlisle right now screamed that he was a man in love. Bella was the one to break the spell. Alice knew that before her eyes rested a miracle. She watched them as they ate, but they kept constantly let their gaze fall to one another. Under the island counter Carlisle reached for Bella's hand and their fingers intertwined.

Before they new it, it was time to go. Carlisle held Bella on his doorstep and kissed her passionately. He wasn't ready to say goodbye for the day. He needed to hold her forever, but they had to part ways for now.

"Mizpah." Bella whispered when the kiss broke.

Happily surprised that she had remembered he replied in the same whisper.

"Mizpah. I love you."

"I love you." She murmured and pressed her lips to his once more.

When her lips pulled from his and she took a step away he began to feel the distance between them. He watched her get into Alice's car and wave as they drove away. His heart ached. But he had to go to work and deal with business despite how he wanted to chase after her and hold her until the end of time. Life kicked in and it was time to go.

…

When Carlisle got to work he was feeling a bit better. He was looking forward to hearing from Isabella in the afternoon, but he was glad to have work to distract him until then. Currently he was heading towards his office because he had some paperwork he had to fill out and a few things to organize, but someone else had other plans for him. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see Esme until she put her hand on his chest and tried to kiss his neck. He grabbed her by the wrist and but a stop to her advances by putting distance between them when he let go of her wrist.

"Are you all right, Carlisle?" She asked, sounding surprised and a bit annoyed by the rejection of her advances.

"I'm fine, Miss Platt. If you'd excuse me I have business to take care of."

Esme was shocked to say the least. In all of the time she had known him he had never addressed her as Miss Platt, it had always been Esme.

"Carlisle, what the fuck? You never call me that."

"Things have changed, Miss Platt."

"Look, Carlisle, you're killing my good mood. I came all the way to your office to ask you what masks you wanted to wear for the gala."

"Well then I apologize that you had to come all this way." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Because you and I will not be attending the gala together. I already asked someone else."

She was surprised to say the least. And she was most definitely pissed off. He didn't even bother to look at her. He just pulled his office key out of his pocket and put it in the door.

"What, you can't be seriously telling me that those rumors about you having a girlfriend are true? I mean you're fucking Carlisle Cullen. For how many years have you preached against relationships because you don't feel? And now all of the sudden you expect me to believe that you're actually in an exclusive relationship with someone? Cut the bull shit, Carlisle."

He turned around to face her and gave her a look that could kill.

"I am deadly serious, Miss Platt. You and I may have our history together, but I have found my woman." His eyes softened. "I love her, Esme. I never thought I could love someone or ever be loved by someone, but she's changed me. I've never been so happy in my entire life. She's an angel, and somehow I've been blessed enough to share my life with her."

Esme wouldn't believe it.

"You're so full of shit. If you didn't want to go to the gala with me you could have just told me. You don't have to make up some crazy story."

"I'm not making this up. She's the one. I just know it."

"You're just fucking her. That's all. You just need a little break from me and then you'll come back."

Now he was angry but he would not harm her.

"She and I are not sleeping together. We're taking it slow and letting things happen as they happen. I love Isabella and she loves me. I'll do anything to keep her around. And it's not just the ball I don't want to attend with you, what we have, this friends with benefits, and all this empty sex we have had over the years, it's over. What's the point having sex without someone if it means nothing? I don't want nothing anymore, Esme. You and I, we can be friends, but you're going to have to accept that I am with someone that I love and that there's nothing anyone can do to change that."

The fire in her eyes raged and her fists clenched at her side. She would not be denied. No one _ever_ told her no. And so she lunged at Carlisle, who was two steps ahead of her. Just because she was an assassin did not mean she was a better fighter than he was. With one hand he grabbed her by her wrists and restrained them behind her back as he pushed her onto her stomach on the floor and held her by the ankles with her other hands, and then held her down on her back with his foot.

"Don't play games with me, Esme. I am your boss; I am your fucking Capo. Just because I am in love does not mean I have gone soft and forgotten the role that I play. If you even think of bringing Isabella harm you will be punished. No one touches a hair on her head when harm is their intention. I hate to have to do this, but it has come to this. I order you as your Capofamiglia to not bring any form of harm to Isabella Swan, my girlfriend, the love of my life, and whatever else she becomes in the future. If you harm her in anyway, you will have betrayed me, and your punishment will be severe."

He released her and she grunted. The only thing she could do was glare at him.

"You really are just like your father. Congratulations."

Those words stung but he tried to not it get to him. She had said it to shake him up and there was no way in Hell that he would give her the satisfaction.

He got right to work once he was settled in his office, though he couldn't help but admit that Esme's words haunted him. _You're just like your father_. He was so lost in his thoughts that the knock on his door made him jump.

"Come in." He called as he attempted to compose himself.

To his surprise Emmett walked into his office.

"Emmett, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

His baby brother cracked his classic goofy, but all knowing smile.

"So Alice texted me about Bella. Congrats, Bro."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way. There is someone Isabella and I want you to meet. Rosalie Hale is Bella's best friend, and we wanted you to meet her. So we were thinking maybe you, her, Alice, Jasper, Isabella, and I could go out for drinks Saturday night."

Emmett took a minute to think about it.

"I guess that would be fun. You're trying to play matchmaker so this will be interesting."

"Hey, Isabella is in on this too you know. And Alice likes Rosalie a lot, as well. They've already formed a trio."

"Well then I guess I'm in." He was about to say something else but he knew something was up. "I heard the fight with Esme."

Carlisle sighed heavily.

"I had to tell her. I didn't want her to go on thinking that we were together when I am with another woman. She made it hard. And then she said I was just like Dad."

Emmett was pissed off by that; it was such a low blow.

"Don't take it to heart, Bro. It's not your fault that the women in the Platt family have issues with the men in ours."

"I know. I guess it just got to me. It stung."

"You did the right thing, Carlisle. I mean it's better that she found out sooner than later. I mean imagine what could have happened if she found out at the gala? That would have traumatized Bella and she would start feeling bad and saying it was her fault."

"I swear you've only met her once and yet you can read people so easily."

"That's why you picked me as Sotto Capo." Emmett said with a smirk.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I just didn't want to be compared. Dad might not have been the greatest father to me, actually to you and I when we were growing up, but he wasn't a cheater, and he never went back on his word."

Emmett nodded in agreement.

"He always knew you were the one fit to be Capo."

"And I assume he always knew I'd choose you for my Sotto Capo."

"He made us work harder than Edward."

Carlisle smirked.

"Amen to that. I mean it shouldn't make a difference that Dad and Mrs. Platt use to be together before either one of them met their spouses. Dad met Mom and he broke things off with Mrs. Platt before he got with Mom, because he wasn't a cheater. It broke Mrs. Platt's heart and for some reason Mr. Platt married her. I think Mom put up with her because she didn't want to cause Dad to lose Mr. Platt as a friend."

Emmett agreed with a grunt.

"I've always thought that Mrs. Platt never got over Dad when he died, considering the way that he acted when he died."

"I've thought that as well. She favored Edward as well."

This was where Emmett had to disagree.

"Not necessarily, she liked you more because you look like Dad."

There was an awkward silence. Emmett decided he needed to clear the air.

"Look, we're not our parents. You have an amazing woman right now and you shouldn't be worrying about what Esme thinks of you. You of all people should know how she can be when she doesn't get her way. I don't care how good of a fucking assassin she is, she is the definition of royal pain. She's trying to throw you off your game. Don't be a pussy and let her get to you. You're Capofamilgia for fuck's sake. You gave her an ultimatum and if she crosses the line then you have nothing to be sorry for. You've put the choice in her hands and if she screws up then she is to blame. Remember that you have Bella. What you had with Esme was sex based but you say you love Bella, and never have you said that about Esme. If you had to choose-"

Carlisle cut his brother off with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't have to choose, Emmett." His brother looked at him quizzically. "Because I've already chosen. It is and always will be Isabella in my life as long as she will have me. If that means terminating my lifelong friendship with Esme if she acts against my orders, then so be it. You're right; the choice is in her hands. Esme will not come between my love and me. And so if Esme screws up then we'll just have to make do."

"Now that's my big brother that I know. You know Dad would be proud of you right now."

"Thank you." Carlisle truly meant that. "He'd be pretty proud of you right now, too, you know."

"We're brother. You looked after me when I was young. So maybe this just my way of saying thank you."

"You know, Emmett. You turned out all right. You really did."

…

Alice and Bella luckily got there early and easily found their seats. Bella spent a few minutes looking around the room, taking in the show room. Then her eyes landed on the swarm of photographers testing their cameras before the show, and Josh, one of Runway Magazine's photographers was amongst them. He must have felt her gaze because he looked over at her and waved with a smile on his face. She waved back with a smile as well. Josh was one of the few straight guys at the office, and basically the only person that was nice to her.

"Who's that?" Alice asked.

"Oh, that's just Josh. He's a friend from work. I swear we're the only two normal people there."

"Should Carlisle be jealous?" Alice asked with distrust in her voice.

"Hell, no! He and I are basically in the same boat. When I first started looking for a magazine or paper to write for I wanted anything but to write for fashion. Josh is passionate about his photography and this was the only place he could find a job that paid photographers well. You know he's a single parent. He has the sweetest four-year-old little girl, Emma. Her mom didn't want her and so she said that if he didn't want the baby then she was getting an abortion. Josh was not going to let his daughter disappear like that and so he's been raising her on his own. He doesn't even have time to date. We're friends but when he's working it's the most important thing. It's how he provides for his little princess. We're basically both at Runway because it's the only option right now if we want to do what we love."

Alice looked completely dumfounded.

"I would have never thought-"

"Most people don't. We all have our stories, Alice. I'll tell you mine when I'm ready, but I finally just told Carlisle last night, and that was emotionally exhausting, though everything turned out ok."

Alice looked guilty and Bella sighed with a smile and hugged her.

"You didn't know. Besides, you're not the first person to react that way and surely not the last. He is pretty good looking after all. But he's not my type. I love Carlisle, Alice. I know love means a lot period, but if you knew specifically what happened to me you'd learn that the last person I loved was the one who broke me. And I do love Carlisle, and I know the past will not be repeated, not with him. I have a very hard time opening up to people and so if you look at it from my perspective or even Rose's, who was along for the ride on the shit train with me, you'd understand that me being able to love someone means so much more. I guess it's my way of saying I'm finally healed. Carlisle is the one who was meant to put me back together."

Alice liked Bella from the start, but she had just gained a whole lot of respect for her. She wasn't some girl who was faking everything just because she knew Carlisle had money. So many girls either went after Carlisle for sex or for money, but then again, the two usually went hand in hand. But Bella was different. But she should have known that. It took a lot to make Carlisle care unless it was family related. Bella was special.

Alice was about to say something but she was unfortunately interrupted by someone who Bella looked like she really didn't want to see.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I decided that I needed to get out of the office and return the reason I even entered this business." Then her eyes fell on Alice. "You didn't bring that hot ass man of yours? I was looking forward to seeing him."

"No, Jessica. I did not bring Carlisle. I was going to but then he told me how much his sister loved fashion and so we thought it would be fun if she got to come. Besides, Carlisle is extremely handsome as you have already noted, and I didn't want you to be possibly accuse me of being distracted while on the job, so I was just trying to please you."

Jessica was about to say something and she shut her mouth only to open it again and close it.

"Very well then." Jessica concluded and then the fashion show began.

When Rose came out Alice and Bella clapped excitedly. She looked knock out. Josh already knew the routine for fashion shows that had Rosalie in them. He made sure that his absolute best photos were of her. Bella was sure she got everything she needed to write a kick ass article for the magazine and when it was over Bella texted Carlisle, and then they went back stage to get Rose and then went out to lunch. During their meal Bella brought up getting drinks on Saturday night and Rose was definitely game for it.

"So Rose, I have some big news for you." Bella finally said with a smirk.

"And what would that be, Bells?"

"I told Carlisle all about James last night, and I mean everything. And then he told me that he loved me. And I you know what, I love him, too and so I told him."

Rose dropped her fork and stared at Bella for a moment. She couldn't function because she had gone into complete shock.

"Rose?" Alice asked as she waved her hand in front of Rosalie's face.

Then Rose woke up from his frozen state and let out the world's loudest squeal. She got up from her seat and practically crushed Bella in a hug.

"Now that seems like something I would do." Alice commented. "Awe what the heck."

Alice began to squeal and hug Bella as well. All Bella could do was laugh. She had the nuttiest best friends in the entire world, but she could care less about how nutty they were, because everything was perfect. And maybe just maybe she was a little nutty too, and so she began to squeal along with her best friends, happy with her decision because life is just too damn short to care if the people at the tables surrounding you think you're absolutely nuts, even if they are right.


	9. The Beast and His Beauty

**Hey everyone! Surprise I got another chapter up before I left. I don't leave until this afternoon and so I worked all this morning to get it finished. This might be a little slow and it's a lot of talk but I figured it was important. So in the next chapter I plan to skip to the masquerade. I just wanted to tell you that there is a chunk in this chapter that is Carlisle thinking about the sex trade. I like to bring up versatile issues in my stories and sex trafficking/ abuse is one in this story. To elaborate, the summer going into my junior year of high school I interned with an artist at my church. She was doing a commission piece for a charity that helped rescue girls from the sex trade and put them in safe houses. While working on the project I became very passionate about the issue and still am. When I saw the charity event I became even more passionate. A lot of people are not aware about how big of an issue it truly is and so that is part of the reason I am making it part of the story, to make people aware. So anyway, I am leaving today. And I will post later in the week. Have an awesome day. Please review and enjoy! **

Chapter Nine

_The Beast and His Beauty _

It killed Bella that she had to wait to see Carlisle until he arrived at the bar. Of course it wasn't just any bar. It was called Twilight, and it was the current place to be seen if you were famous. It was also the home of the best martinis in all of New York and so this was where they would all meet. She was happy that the club was downstairs because she would go insane if she had to sit through the pounding music. Currently she and Rose sat on bar stools with Alice and Jasper talking about this and that. She hadn't seen Carlisle since Thursday morning and their phone conversation had been cut short last night because of work related stuff. She needed to be close to him and she hated to feel so dependent on someone but being away from Carlisle was absolute torture. She had barely heard from him today because they had someone last minute shit he had to deal with. He had told her in his text that one of their associates fell threw on a deal and then when they went to office to go talk to the people the building was deserted. Someone was actually stupid enough to try and screw over the Cullen family, knowing they were dealing with the mafia. How stupid could they be?

"Maybe Emmett doesn't want to come and meet me. That's why it's taking so long." Rosalie sighed.

"That's not it, Rose. They had last minute shit to deal with. Some guys thought it would be funny to screw them over and now they are paying hell for it."

Right on cue Emmett and Carlisle walked through the doors. Bella watched as Rosalie's eyes fell on Emmett and Emmett's eyes fell on Rosalie. Carlisle seemed to be doing the same thing as Bella. Emmett walked quickly towards Rose as if his life depended on it. But for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say to a woman. What was he supposed to say, Hello Rosalie, I know we have known each other for a matter of seconds but I think I love you?

"You're really pretty. But I guess that makes sense because you're named after a flower sort of. And roses are pretty. I like pretty roses."

Everyone had to contain their laughter. Rose was just as love struck as Emmett. She didn't even care that he was rambling like a fool.

"I'm Rosalie." Was all she said.

"Emmett." Was all he said.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me all night or are you going to kiss me?" Rose nearly panted.

And with that Emmett had her in his arms and they were making out like a pair of wild animals.

Carlisle took advantage of the moment and rushed to Isabella's side. He pulled her close in a loving embrace. Her lips quickly sought out his and all the world was right again. When the kiss was over he rested his forehead against hers as she cupped his cheek in her palm.

"I missed you, Carlisle." She breathed.

"I missed you, too, Isabella. I swear I was going insane without you."

"I love you." She swooned.

"As I love you." He replied and then went back to kissing her senseless.

Alice and Jasper started to laugh and both of the couples pulled away to see what was so funny.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear the joke." Rosalie announced.

"You all are too funny. I mean don't you think it's funny?" Alice looked over at Jasper for support.

"I don't know why but it is." He laughed.

Carlisle sat down on one of the stools beside Isabella and smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Kids these days."

"Hey!" Alice yelled.

"What? It's true. I am seven years older than you."

"That's not fair! Girls are more mature!"

"Says the pixie who still plays with dolls." Emmett teased.

"Hey! I don't play with them! I make clothes for them as samples when I make my own clothes! And I'm older than you so you can't say that, Emmett!"

"Only by a year, and I'm much bigger than you!"

Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper broke out into sidesplitting laughter.

"Care to let me in on the joke that you've excluded members of the Cullen family from?" Carlisle asked as he pulled his girlfriend closer.

"Nothing, Baby. It's just despite that you're all adults, you still act like kids when you bringing up sibling issues."

"Well, we are all pretty close, but just letting you know. You picked the only mature Cullen in the family."

She smirked and then pecked him on the lips.

Soon after they regained their control over their laughter they ordered their drinks and fell into conversation.

"So Rose, there's this gala on Halloween that we're all going to, and it's a masquerade, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Emmett asked as blush spread across his face.

"I'd love to go with you." She replied and then leaned in for another kiss.

"Then I guess I better find dresses for you and Bella, and then masks for you four." Alice declared.

"Alice-" Carlisle warned.

"You know I am good at this."

Carlisle sighed in defeat but was rewarded by Bella resting her head on his shoulder. Bella was just happy to be in his embrace. She needed him terribly. With him she felt like she could sail away on a little boat to somewhere peaceful and happy with just the two of them and live happily ever after. He was a haven for her and provided her with massive amounts of protection and comfort. It was so easy for her to get lost in him.

"Are you all right, Love?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

She had been making gentle noises that could have been mistaken for purrs.

"Mhm. I'm just happy to be with you again."

"I'm happy to have you back as well. Even when I was busy with work I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He just held her happily while the other two couples chatted. There were times like this where they didn't have to speak as long as they were touching.

"So the old man has a love, at least that's what he told me. Is that true?" Emmett asked Bella.

When he actually looked at his older brother he was surprised to Bella resting against his chest with his arms around her and his cheek resting on top of her head. They were lost in their own little world. Emmett's question brought them out of their exclusive bubble and caused them to return to inclusive posture. With a smile Bella looked at Emmett.

"I love Carlisle." She chimed.

"As I love you, Isabella." Carlisle purred as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She reached behind her and ran his fingers through his hair and then scratched his scalp. He began to make a purring noise that went straight to Bella's core.

"Carlisle, are you purring?" Jasper asked trying to hold back his laughter.

Carlisle replied in a louder purr.

"You're a fucking cat!" Jasper burst out laughing.

It didn't bother Carlisle because what Isabella was doing felt fucking amazing.

Bella stopped and Carlisle looked at her in confusion. She only smirked and kissed his temple.

"Pretty kitty." She teased.

"I'm not a kitty. I'm a big cat." He pouted in reply. "You're the pretty kitty."

She rolled her eyes and went back to scratching his scalp.

"I swear, Carlisle, you can rule the underworld Mafia style but when it comes to your woman you turn into a fucking pussy and let her dominate you with head scratching."

"Well if you had _my woman_, then you'd be dominated by her capabilities as well. I'll admit I submit to her on autopilot."

Bella laughed softly with her musical laughter that warmed his heart.

"You know what would be nice?" Alice asked.

"What, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"If Jessica would stop pining after Carlisle."

Bella groaned.

"Carlisle, my boss is obsessed with you."

"I know, maybe it will pass over. It's probably just a phase."

"Yeah, well if it's just a phase why is she walking through the doors right now and looking at you?"

"I have a solution." Carlisle said with a smirk.

He took her in his arms, spun her around, and crushed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and worked his tongue into her mouth. Feeling more hot and bothered than before she pulled on his hair, which caused him to moan in pleasure. Carlisle was growing hard and fast. This was so fucking hot and he needed to feel her. As if she could feel just what he needed she cupped him through his pants and he moaned so loudly she thought the whole room had heard.

When they broke away from the kiss they were both breathing heavily.

"Wow. That was so fucking hot." Emmett boomed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie scolded as she slapped him across the back of his head.

"Hey! We just met you can't do that."

"You already know that you love me. You just don't have the balls to say it. Besides you're not really mad about me doing that."

"Hell yes! And I do have the fucking balls, and if you're lucky you just might get to see them to night because I fucking do love you, Rosalie."

"I fucking love you, too, Emmett. We're going back to my place. Now."

She turned to Bella and smiled.

"Carlisle can she spend the night at your place. I don't think she wants to be at home while Emmett and I are you know?"

"Fine by me. That just means I get my Isabella all to myself." Carlisle chuckled.

Rosalie and Emmett practically ran out of the bar and then Alice and Jasper left not long after.

"Ready to go, Love?" Carlisle asked.

She smiled and then they were on their way back to his penthouse.

They laid in bed together merely talking of small things.

"What was your favorite movie when you were a little girl?" He asked sweetly as he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair.

"Beauty and the Beast." She replied as blush spread across her cheeks.

She smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Seems kind of fitting."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. I'm a beast, yet you bring the man out in me."

"My prince." She whispered.

"Something like that. More like a Don, but we can do with prince."

"One of my names besides, Bella, and Bells, that I got called growing up was Belle, and so everyone always told me I'd end up with a beast and make a prince out of him."

"Looks like they were right." He whispered softly as he gazed in awe at her.

"We don't have any singing tea pots though." She whispered.

"I'm afraid that I'm fresh out. And I'd sing it to you but I can't sing and I don't know the words."

She smiled.

"I know the words."

Carlisle found it funny how he could feel like a child with her and she seemed to feel the same way. Adult problems melted away and things like Disney movies and childhood memories weren't childish at all. And Bella began to whispered softly as she played with loose strands of his blonde hair.

"_Tale as old as time _

_ True as it can be _

_ Barely even friends _

_ Then somebody bends _

_ Unexpectedly. _

_ Just a little change _

_ Small, to say the least _

_ Both a little scared _

_ Neither one prepared _

_ Beauty and the Beast. _

_ Ever just the same _

_ Ever a surprise _

_ Ever as before_

_ Ever just as sure _

_ As the sun will rise_

_ Tale as old as time _

_ Tune as old as song _

_ Bittersweet and strange _

_ Finding you can change _

_ Learning you were wrong. _

_ Certain as the sun_

_ Rising in the east_."

Carlisle knew it from there and so he whispered to her causing a tender smile to spread across her face.

"_Tale as old as time _

_ Song as old as rhyme _

_ Beauty and the Beast_

_ Tale as old as time _

_ Song as old as rhyme_

_ Beauty and the Beast." _

She scooted closer so that she could bury her face in the crook of his neck, and then sighed happily.

"You know when I was a little girl everyone told me fairytales weren't real."

Carlisle sighed and continued to rub circles on her back.

"Did you listen?" He asked.

"Yes. But I guess I've proven them wrong."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You seem to prove a lot of people wrong."

"What were you like growing up?"

"I thought I was pirate."

She couldn't help but laugh.

"What, it's true. I was a pirate until my Dad told me I was too old for those games. Eleazar and I would always have sword fights and Esme would be the damsel in distress that one of us was holding hostage or she would join in as well."

"Esme, your ex?"

"Alice told you?"

"Well. I mean."

"She's not my ex, Isabella. Esme I grew up together along with Eleazar. For a long time we have been friends with benefits but I told her that it was over on Thursday. I would have done it sooner, but she doesn't come to the office often because it isn't required for her, and I happen to run into her then. I told her that I'm in love with you and she had a hard time swallowing it."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's not your fault, Love. She throws a fit whenever she doesn't get what she wants."

Bella then let out a yawn and Carlisle smiled.

"Why don't you sleep, Love. You're tired."

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"As I love you." He replied.

Within minutes she was sound asleep in his arms. He fell asleep not long after her.

In the middle of the night Carlisle woke the sound of Bella panicking.

"Stop! No! James! I didn't-. Get away from me!"

Carlisle shot up right and looked over at Isabella who was tossing and turning with a pained look on her face. She was having a nightmare.

"Isabella!" Carlisle called out as he shook her shoulder to wake her. "Isabella, wake up. It's just a bad dream. I'm right here. Wake up."

He grabbed her other shoulder as well and shook her until she finally woke up. She was breathing heavily and tears streamed down her face. Like the gentle man that he was he took her in his arms and rocked her softly.

"Sh. Isabella, it's ok. It was just a bad dream. No one is going to hurt you. I'm right here. I'll protect you."

It broke his heart to see her like this. James might be a world away but he could still haunt her in her dreams. All he could do was soothe his love with tender gestures and words. When she finally stopped crying she wiped her tears with the backs of her hands.

"I'm sorry about that." She murmured as she looked down.

He tilted her chin up and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Love. Do you want to talk about the dream? It might help."

She sighed.

"I dreamed I was back in bondage and he was so angry with me. And he blind folded me and then I was in so much pain and I could feel blood dripping down my face. The knife it was- no, please don't make me say."

She began to shake and he held her closer.

"That will never happen to you again, Isabella. No one will ever harm you again. I can't change your past but I can promise you a brighter future. James will never touch you again."

With a sigh she lifted up the shirt that Carlisle had given her to sleep in. She kneeled beside him with a shaky breath.

"I had a nightmare about him doing this to me."

Carlisle ran his fingers along her sides where the two long scars were. He had cut her with a blade and it had been deep. He was angry. Somehow had actually marked her body. They had cut her sides and made her bleed. This was beyond abuse and bondage. This was inhumane torture.

"Oh, Isabella." His voice broke with pain as his fingers traveled across the scars.

She turned around and covered her breasts when she pulled the rest of the shirt off so that he could see the middle of her back. The scars from the lashings that drew blood would always be there.

He didn't care that she was shirtless. He pulled her close and held her to his chest.

"I'm sorry for your past. I'm sorry for the pain that you have endured. I wish I could fix it."

"It's all right, Carlisle. I just needed to show you so it wouldn't come as a surprise later."

She pulled her shirt back on and he just held her. She ended up falling asleep curled up in his lap and he was happy. He knew that she had never let anyone get this close to her and he couldn't help but feel special. As he gazed down at his love he realized that for so long he thought that he had the hardest life. His father had never told him he was proud of him until he was on his deathbed. Yet he lived a comfortable life without economic or physical struggle. He had always been in control of his life. But what happened to Isabella could easily happen to anyone. It's not like certain girls are born into the world and people look at them and say oh she's going to be a sex slave when she grows up. Bella went into a relationship and it was good for a full year and then the shit hit the fan. It could literally happen to anyone. That thought scared the shit out of Carlisle. He imagined it happening to Alice and he wanted to cry. He was thankful that she was marrying Jasper who was no doubt a good man and worshiped the ground that she walked on.

Then the thought came to him. There are thousands of women around the world who get trapped into sex trafficking with no hope for escape. Isabella was never sold and so she was lucky, but some women are sold and handed off from one abuser to another. There had to be something he could do. Of course he had been aware of the sex trade before and the BDSM lifestyle before, but it wasn't something he had put a lot of thought into until Isabella talked to him about her past. He knew that some mafia clans participated it by running clubs to traffic women, drugs, and other illegal items. Sure he participated drugs and guns, but he would never traffic humans. That was wrong. It was stripping a human of their rights and making them an object to use and abuse. That was just sick. He looked down at Isabella who was peacefully asleep in his arms with a small smile draped across her lips. She didn't deserve what happened to her. No one deserves that kind of life. Sure Carlisle had killed people and tortured people but it served a purpose. When he did that to people it was not taken lightly nor was it done without much thought and consideration before acting. How could someone take control of another person and use them and beat them? His stomach twisted into knots at the thought of what James did to Isabella. He wondered how in the world did women survive when they were trapped in those scenarios. Surely death was more appealing then living through the torture. But maybe they had hope for a better tomorrow. Could they truly ever be healed or go back to normal after they were freed? It wasn't like they could act like it never happened. They had been through too much and it wasn't just something you could brush off lightly. James had made Bella think she was worthless. These women were brainwashed and manipulated. There had to be something he could do. There had to be someway he could get involved. Women went to safe houses once they were rescued maybe he could donate. But he didn't just want to write checks he wanted to physically get involved. Maybe he could even convince Isabella to go with him. It might be good for her. She was very maternal and it might make her feel better to see that she isn't alone with the problems she has to deal with and she might even enjoy it. He was sure it would give hope to the girls in the safe houses to see that you can make it out alive and still be happy.

This was something that he would discuss with her later. But he was content with the thought of being part of something that would make a difference. Here in his arms rested a beautiful woman who was stronger than any that he had ever known and somehow she had chosen him. He was a beast though she brought out the man in him. She melted his heart of stone and broke the spell. She survived the beast that was James. And she defeated her own demons that held her back. This was the kind of woman that men are afraid of sometimes because they are so much stronger than they are. Carlisle made a vow with his love to always support her. He knew that she was the one. She took nothing for granted and was even timid in some situations, but he loved her regardless. He wasn't perfect, far from it. But they were perfect together. He decided that there were a few things that he wanted to do for her, but for now he needed to sleep. He would work on worshiping this goddess tomorrow but for now he would let her rest in his arms. And as his eyes fell shut he felt their souls unite and they dreamed peacefully. The nightmares were gone for now, but she clung to him anyway, thankful to have someone stable to love her unconditionally because she loved him the same, and nothing could change that, not even the return of her worst nightmare.


	10. Masquerade

**Hey everyone! So I am back! Thank you for all your reviews. My visit went well and I can't wait to start there next fall. I'm currently picking my residence hall and such and then I actually get to start picking my classes for fall 2011 after I turn in my residency form. Anyway, I had to rewrite parts of this to get it right. I was contemplating writing part of what I had for chapter 11 in this chapter, but I decided to wait until the next chapter because it really is a different from this one. So this is the chapter with the masquerade and I bring in Tanya, Jess, mystery man who I bet you can guess, and Esme. And an issue some of you asked about but I wanted to handle my own way and not like the way Edward handled things in New Moon. Also those of you who have read my stories before know that I love to put music in my stories, usually in the form of the characters singing. I've done my best so far in this story to not have them burst out into song or sing out their emotions like I normally would. I know I am such a loser, or I should be on glee or something I mean they sing about their feelings in the middle of a hallway at school. But I will still incorporate music into this story as I already have. I was going to put a song in this chapter but I decided it would take away from the story. But I do have a playlist for this chapter so here it is. **

**Beauty and the Beast (instrumental) **

**Hello by David Cook **

**Earth Angel by Chris Martin (original lyrics though only sung by him)**

**The phantom of the Opera/ Music of the Night **

**And I am Telling You I'm Not Going from Dream Girls **

**So please enjoy and review! **

Chapter Ten

_Masquerade _

"It's Bella's turn now!" Alice squealed as she led Bella over to the vanity in her bedroom.

Currently Rose and Bella were getting ready together for the Gala at Alice's apartment. It wasn't quite an apartment but not a penthouse. Regardless, it was huge. Bella sat down in the regal chair and let Alice begin working on her hair.

"You're going to love your dress, Bella." Alice declared.

"And your mask." Rosalie said with smirk.

"I can't wait to see Carlisle. I hope he thinks I look good, I mean I pale in comparison to you both." Bella sighed as she looked down at her recently manicured nails.

"Nonsense!" Alice protested.

"You're beautiful, Bella. And Carlisle is going to be awe struck." Rosalie encouraged.

With a smile Bella relaxed and let Alice work her magic. Then she looked down at her phone and was pleasantly surprised to see a text from Carlisle.

**Having fun with Rose and my Sister? Emmett told me he's going to rip my head off if I don't sit down and have a drink. Apparently my anxious pacing is annoying him.- C**

She couldn't hide her smile as she felt Rose looking over her shoulder.

**Yes, I'm having fun. And I'm just as anxious as you are. I can't wait to see you. I love you.-B**

**I love you, too, Angel. Crap, Jasper is about to take my phone. I'll see you soon. –C **

Bella put her phone down and then looked up into the mirror. She was surprised by what she saw looking back at her. It was like a waterfall of cascading curls that were tighter at the top and looser as they fell.

"What do you think?" Alice asked as she rested her hands on Bella's shoulders.

"That's me?" Bella asked in disbelief.

Rosalie took her best friend's hand in one of her and smiled.

"Of course it's you, Bella. We've all been telling you that you don't see yourself clearly. And you haven't even put your dress on or any make up. You know that James always told you that you weren't beautiful because he wanted to hurt your confidence as much as possible. You're beautiful, Bella."

Alice giggled and then began to work on her make up. It wasn't much really, more natural tones. Alice and Rosalie liked to go all out with their make up, but Bella didn't need it. Her large doe eyes just need a little help from some liners to make them pop.

Alice was in the know now about Bella's past, and it was the first time that she truly had to be patient. But now her eyes had been opened to world she never thought was possible. It made Alice feel blessed because of the life that she has always had and never fell victim to Bella's past. Bella stood, now ready to put on her gown for she was the last of the three to get ready.

"Alice, could you please step out for a minute?" Rosalie asked.

Alice was about to leave but Bella stopped her.

"No, Rose. It's ok, but thank you. She can stay."

Rose was shocked, but she wasn't going to complain. Bella was really getting better. She used to be so self-conscious about her scars. But now she was ready to wear her skin proudly. Alice went to retrieve Bella's dress and returned with a long dress bag.

Slowly Bella slipped out of her robe as Alice freed the dress from its bag. It was beautiful but Alice's eyes were on Bella's scars.

"Um. It might show some of the scars. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just assumed."

Bella shook her head.

"No, it's ok. Let me put it on."

Alice and Rosalie helped Bella into the gown and zipped her up. To say that Bella was surprised would be a complete understatement. She could feel tears welling in her eyes. It was a sleeveless gown in Carlisle's favorite shade of green. It had a low v-neck and had ruching at the waist and fabric draped at the hips. From there it fell effortlessly to the floor. It was similar to the gown that Keira Knightly wore in Atonement. She turned to see the back and found that it was open and narrowed till it reached the middle of her back. Only a small portion of her scars showed. At the bottom of the opening were two pink lines that descended further down but were covered by the fabric.

"I love it, Alice." Bella swooned. "It's perfect."

She then hugged both of her best friends and a knock came to the door.

"That must be the boys. I'll go get it." Alice chimed and then went to answer the door.

Bella put on the heels that Rosalie handed to her and then waited for Carlisle. Rosalie quickly slipped a bracelet on Bella's wrist just for a finishing touch to complement the gift that Carlisle was about to give Bella.

When Carlisle saw Bella he swore that his jaw was on the floor.

"Isabella." He swooned.

Carlisle was so handsome in a tux. She had never seen a lovelier sight.

"Carlisle." She gasped.

Within a moment he was by her side taking in her beauty. He felt his knees go weak and wanted to surrender to his angel, his goddess, and his love.

"I have something for you, Love." He murmured as he pulled a small blue box out of his coat pocket.

With a smile he handed it to her and she lifted the lid. She gasped in awe when she saw the small silver heart shaped locket nestled in the padding. Engraved in elegant cursive was _C & B_. Carefully she lifted the necklace from it's cushioning and then she opened the locket to find a photo of her and Carlisle together. Across from the photo on the other half of the locket were the words _Beauty & the Beast_.

"Oh Carlisle, it's beautiful." She swooned.

"Not nearly as beauty as you. You look absolutely stunning. I swear you are angel, for your beauty is from Heavenly descent."

Blush spread across her cheeks and she closed the locket.

"Thank you. And thank you for the locket. I absolutely love it."

"Here, let me put it on you."

Carlisle took the necklace from her and she held up her hair so he could put it on her. He couldn't resist kissing the skin of her shoulder as she closed the clasp on the chain. Her breath hitched when she felt his lips against her skins, and she struggled to suppress the moan that was trying to escape her lips.

To distract herself from Carlisle's seduction she set the box down on the table and examined her over all appearance as always. As if he felt the moment coming when she did he followed in suit, stepping behind her before the mirror. His arms loosely circled her waist and he stood tall.

"See, my love, we truly do go together. Look how perfect we are as a pair. Though I must say I pale in comparison to you, but you are an angel and so that is to be expected."

Lost in the moment she tilted her head up to look at Carlisle.

"You might think that I'm the angel and that you're a beast or monster, but you're a miracle, Carlisle. You give me strength and comfort, and took away my fear to love again. You're the angel."

He smirked as he looked down at his love.

"I don't know about that. Maybe my wings are black because I'm probably song fallen angel damned to be a mobster."

"I can't win this fight against you can I?" She asked with playfulness twinkled in her eyes.

"No." He laughed.

"I love you." She whispered as she cupped his cheek in her palm.

"I love you, too." He replied and then lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but of course Alice had been patient enough and she did have her limit.

"Cut it out you two! Let's get moving!" She demanded.

Carlisle pulled his lips away with a sigh and then looked down at his angel. She looked disappointed that the kiss had been broken.

"I promise that they're will be more of that tonight." He murmured.

They hurried out to the front room to find the others pulling their masks out of a bag that Alice was holding. Bella couldn't help but admire how gorgeous Alice looked in her purple gown and Rosalie in her red. All the men looked very handsome in their tuxedoes. Bella and Carlisle were the last to receive their masks for the masquerade. Carlisle's covered the area around his eyes and was green to match Bella's dress, but mostly golden to match her mask, but his had a long nose like the beak of bird. Bella's was much more angelic, also covering the eye area with gold but on one side was a large wing like shape that looked like it belonged to an angel. Carlisle was sure that everyone would look wonderful tonight, but no compared to his Isabella.

…

When Edward arrived to the gala he took in the massive room around him. It had once been a ballroom but was now a large showroom for art, but tonight it would be used for dancing and dining. Off the ballroom were several small galleries that tonight's guests were free to roam and view. Carmen and the rest of the board had out done themselves.

"This is just marvelous. Don't you think so, Edward?" Tanya asked as she tugged on his arm.

With a lazy smile he looked down at her.

"Nothing short of spectacular." He agreed.

Satisfied with his answer she readjusted her mask and led him further into the room that was filling with people.

"Edward." A familiar voice addressed him.

He turned on his heel to find Esme moving in closer.

"Good evening, Esme. I must say that you look ravishing tonight."

She smirked and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek and he did the same.

"Good, you still know how to respect your elders." She teased.

"I wouldn't forget. And you're not that much my elder."

"True, but still. And I see that you have brought Tanya tonight."

"Yes." He sighed as he looked across the room to where Tanya stood at the wine bar. "She seems to be enjoying herself."

"And you are not?"

"Sore subject. It's not her. I just wish-"

"That she was Bella. I understand completely. But you must be careful if Tanya drinks too much she might not recognize you in your mask and let a perverted stranger take her home."

A small chuckle escaped him.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Who did you come with tonight?"

"No one. I wasn't sure who to ask and so I came alone."

"Are you all right, Esme? I mean I can understand what you're going through."

"I'm not going through anything!" Esme snapped. "Carlisle is just going through a phase. He'll come running back to me before you know it."

He knew better than to argue with her when she was like this and so he merely nodded. Esme stormed off mumbling angry words to herself.

It was then that Edward's eyes fell on his family. First he saw his soon to be brother-in-law leading Alice across the dance floor to stand with Emmett. At first Edward thought his eyes were wrong, but with a second glance he saw that the woman in Emmett's arms having words whispered in her ears and blush on her face, was none other than Rosalie Hale, Bella's best friend. He hadn't a clue what Emmett was doing with Rosalie. The band that Carmen had somehow miraculously hired, Coldplay, began to play the classic song, "Earth Angel". Edward saw an unfamiliar man with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, brown eyes, and what looked like a _Phantom of the Opera _mask, who was dressed in all black was looking at the couple moving to the center of the dance floor. There was something strange about the man. His eyes were filled with twisted delight and some secret humor that sparked when he saw the man take the woman in his arms to dance. Edward let his gaze drift past the man and to an angle where he found Esme also watching the couple. He three seemed to be at odd vantage points, all evenly spaced to form a triangle, and though the physical distances might be the same, their perspectives from life couldn't be more different.

The couple on the dance floor was Carlisle and Bella. He held her close to him with his hand resting gently but firmly on her back and his other hand held hers. She rested her free hand on his shoulder as they danced and she couldn't help but sigh happily. This man of hers was beyond extraordinary.

"You're a lovely dancer." She commented softly as she rested her head on his chest.

He gasped in surprise, but recovered quickly as he pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. He could feel others staring at them but he didn't care. He had the love of his life in his arms and that was all that mattered.

"Mother made us take dancing lessons and Father agreed that it was important for the purpose of these sorts of events."

"And this is our first dance." She commented softly as he pulled her a bit closer.

"That it is. And I will remember this always."

She looked up at him in awe. Ever so softly he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently for all to see.

Jessica had arrived late and wanted to see what everyone was gawking at. When she saw a man that looked like Carlisle she was delighted but then she watched his head lower and his lips kiss another woman that she could not mistake, even in a mask, Bella. Anger overwhelmed her, but she would not lose her cool, not here.

"Figures." She spat.

"Edward." Tanya chimed as she approached him.

He didn't seem to hear her and so she called his name again and then tugged on his sleeve. Again he did not respond and so she let her eyes wander to find what had captivated his attention. Bella. Of course she would distract him. She was dancing with Carlisle.

"Edward, dance with me." Tanya giggled.

Edward looked down at her.

"Not now, Tanya. I'll be with you in a minute."

"Get over her, Edward. She's with Carlisle."

Anger burned in his eyes but he would not let himself be control by it.

"I know, Tanya. But I am not in the mood to dance."

She sighed and stomped back to the wine bar to refill her glass. When Edward looked back to his brother the song was ending and the two were retreating from the center. Esme still stood with a pout, watching the pair sneak away to a more private location. It was then Edward noticed that the Phantom man had disappeared.

"Alone tonight, my dear?" The Phantom asked Jessica.

Startled, she jumped and turned to face the man. A relieved sigh escaped her as she held her hand over her heart.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met before." She replied.

"How unfortunate, my dear. I saw you rush away earlier and I cannot resist a damsel in distress. What upset you so?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Charming." She laughed softly. "And as for what upset me. Let's just say that I am not happy with a certain man's choice of women."

"Jealous are we?" The phantom teased.

"Of Bella! Only in her dreams."

"I see." He withdrew from Jessica, putting a bit of distance between them. "All will work itself out in time."

And with that the Phantom had disappeared.

The gala carried on with great success. Currently the Cullen family stood together with their loves, which was quite uncomfortable for Edward and Bella. Tanya, not the love of Edward, but in love with him, continued to glare at Bella during the conversation with Carmen and Eleazar. When Bella needed a drink she excused herself, not wanting to pull her love from the conversation he was having with his dear friend. Surprisingly she was enjoying herself tonight. Normally she hated dancing because she couldn't, but Carlisle was a good at leading and so she easily followed. She took a glass of wine and slowly drank it with eyes closed. And when she opened them again Tanya stood before her.

"You're ruining my night." Tanya barked.

"Excuse me?" Bella replied, flustered and confused.

"All Edward can do is stare at you. I swear even when we dance he watches you. Why must you torture me so by making the one man I love be in love with you?"

"I don't love Edward, Tanya. I have told him several times. I do my best to avoid him so I don't make him feel worse. It's not like I want to rub it in his face that I am in love with Carlisle. I'm sorry that you're upset but it's not my fault that he can't wake up and realize how lucky he is to have someone like you love him."

Tanya was stunned. She had expected Bella to be a bitch or call her out.

"Why did you even go out with Edward if you didn't love him?"

"Love is different every time with each new person. With Carlisle it was instant attraction and I am sure love a first sight though we both were afraid of that. With Edward I liked him from the start, but I knew it wasn't love. For you to understand I'd have to tell you everything about my past, and that's not something I'm comfortable doing, especially after the way you've just accused me. Now if you'd excuse me."

Bella made her way into one of the side galleries that was vacant of people. She rested on the bench and took another sip of her wine. With a sigh she set the drink down beside her and then softly stroked the silver locket. As a form of comfort she opened the silver heart and stared down at its content. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of her lips.

"I love you, Carlisle, always." She sighed happily.

For a moment she merely stared at the photograph and let herself become lost in a few of the happy memories that she and Carlisle had made together. He was like sunlight, warming her body, cheering up her heart, and lighting up her life. She wanted to return to his strong and comforting arms, and so she closed the locket and stood to leave.

It was then that she heard the hauntingly familiar tune. She would never forget the sick sound of that flute. By old and terrible instinct her feet took control and followed the morbid melody as if she were in a trance. Rounding the corner she searched for the piper, but only heard his repulsive laughter. The man thought himself clever to dress as the Phantom, for surely it would spark a memory in dear Bella. And if his appearance failed to do so because of the slight changes behind the mask, then without a doubt she would remember his tune. He peaked around the wall to find his doll nearing still. She was beautiful, even more so than before. _Just a little closer, Bella_. He thought to himself, and a sadistic smile stretched across his false and rubber face.

Carlisle looked across the room when Tanya returned, saddened by the extended absence of his angel. His eyes wandered across the room only to find Esme rushing into one of the galleries in an angry pursuit. Thankfully he was well trained and so he saw that she had a gun strapped to her leg under her gown. A gasp escaped his lips and he ran after her.

Esme entered the gallery in a puzzled state. An eerie tune from what sounded like a flute played and Bella neared the source in what seemed like a trance. She would not be a coward and eliminate her prey from behind.

"Bella." She called out.

Clearly this broke Bella's trance for the flute stopped and Bella made a sound of confused realization. Slowly she turned on her heel and her face turned stark white when she saw Esme with a gun.

"Esme. What are you-?"

she didn't have time to finish her question. The next thing Bella knew her head was slammed against the tile and she couldn't move her arms for they were pinned down by Esme.

"You bitch!" Esme spat. "What in world does Carlisle even see in you? You're plain, and nothing special. You can't even defend your pathetic self."

Esme put the loaded gun to Bella's head, causing the girl beneath her to whimper.

"You don't want to do this, Esme. Carlisle told me everything. You really don't want to do this."

"Shut up, Bitch!" Esme yelled. "Don't you fucking tell me what I want."

It was then that they both heard the footsteps on the tile, their weight the determinate of life and death.

Carlisle drew his own gun and put it to Esme's head.

"Put the gun down, Esme."

"Fuck no!"

"Then I'll put a bullet through your head."

"I'll kill your bitch first before you pull the trigger. Besides, you don't kill women."

"I'll make an exception. You've gone against my order. I gave you plenty enough of a warning. No one touches my angel."

"I'm going to fucking kill her, Carlisle!"

"Esme, put the gun down and get off Isabella." He demanded sternly.

"Why her, Carlisle? Why not me? I've always loved you. It's always been us. You're just going to let all we have go to waist. She's so plain, Carlisle. Think of how amazing we are together."

He smiled slyly.

"You're right, Esme. I was wrong. You and I were meant to be together. Come here and let me show you how much I need you. Can you ever forgive me?"

In delight, though surprised, she rushed towards him, only to be fooled.

She thought he was going to kiss her when he bent down, but in reality he stole her gun, restrained her arms, and forced her to the ground. Felix, Demitri, Alec, Jane, Chelsea, Heidi, and Renata rushed in behind him with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice following in suite. Edward and Tanya were the last to arrive at the scene, and shock, amongst other emotions, washed over them.

"She went against my order. She was going to kill Isabella. You asked for this, Esme. No one hurts my Isabella and gets away with it." Carlisle tried to hide the pain in his voice, but he couldn't stop his actions. Felix and Demitri took over restraining Esme and then Jane knocked her out.

He rushed to Isabella's side, for she was still in shock. Kneeling down beside her he helped her sit up.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry. I'm so terribly sorry. This is all my fault-"

She cut him off.

"Please don't say it's your fault. You'll get carried away."

"You could have been fucking killed, Isabella. All because of me." He argued.

"No!" She protested in a panic. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. We'll finish this discussion later."

She was hurt by his tone of voice and she didn't want anyone to see the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. They did not come because of Esme, but because she was afraid of what this might mean for her and Carlisle. She knew well enough to know he would take responsibility. She stood up and hurried towards the coat check to retrieve her coat. Carlisle had removed all emotion from his voice when he told her they would finish the discussion later. And for the first time he had been cold to her. She wiped away the tears that spilled and shrugged on her coat. It was then that she felt the pull to her love.

"Isabella." He sounded so unsure.

He touched her shoulder and she threw herself into his arms. Carefully he embraced her, but limited his affections.

"You should go with Alice and the others. They'll take you home. Goodnight, Isabella."

She pulled away from him with disbelief in her eyes.

"No." She refused.

"What do you mean no?" He asked as he put on his coat.

"I am not going with them." She stood her ground.

"Then how else will you get home?"

"I am not going home, Carlisle. I am going with you."

"You will do no such thing. You've already been through enough tonight. You don't need to be in such a harsh environment. I'll be going to the warehouse where we'll deal with Esme."

"I. Am. Going. With. You."

"No Isabella, I almost lost you tonight. She was going to kill you. You should go home and rest and then we'll talk about it."

She took a step towards him and stared into his eyes.

"Carlisle Cullen I am going with you. For if I don't we both know that your goodnight was a goodbye. You won't call me tomorrow. You won't see me again."

"Isn't that for the best though? You've already had such a hard life. I put your very existence at risk! You could have been killed! And that was just an ally who defied me, and now my enemy. What about my actual enemies? They wouldn't have hesitated to kill you! I'll be the death of you, Isabella!"

"Bull shit, Carlisle. Fucking bull shit! I could die without you, too! I could be crossing the street and get hit by a car! I could be in a car crash and die on impact! I could be the victim of a drive by! I could go to the bank that gets held up and get shot! I'm such a fucking klutz I could die in some freak elevator accident! So don't you dare tell me you're leaving me for my own good!"

"I'm trying to protect you, Isabella. I love you, and it would literally kill me if I was the cause of your death. Tonight wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. I mean think about what almost happened."

"Exactly, almost, but it didn't because you saved me. It's not your fault. You fucking ordered Esme to stay away and she disobeyed you! She made the choice against her better judgment! It's her fault! And think about all the fucking goods things that have happened to me because of you. I am so much fucking stronger because I have you. I need you in my life and I know fucking well that you need me too! Don't you dare deny that Carlisle Cullen. I knew that when we started our relationship what could happen! I might not know all the rules and such about your lifestyle and line of work, but I knew there was a chance that I could get hurt or even killed, and I still decided that I wanted to be with you! I love you, Carlisle, and you love me. You know better than try to decide what's best for me."

She wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself do that anymore. She had to prove that she was stronger than him. He opened his mouth to argue but she didn't let him.

"I had a fucking gun put to my head, but I that isn't the worst or scariest thing that has ever happened to me. Bad things are going to happen to me no matter who I am with. I mean look what I got myself into with James! I'm not letting you walk away from me, Carlisle, because I know that you don't really want to. If you walk away from me right now, that _will _kill me. And I know it will kill you, because we're connected. For someone so strong you're weak for letting Esme's outburst get in the way of us. I know you love me much more than that. I've overcome my hardest battles that I've let get in the way of my relationships before, so that I could be with you, but you won't do the same and think the solution is breaking up with me because you think you're protecting me. If you leave me like this, I'd rather the bullet, because at least it's honest with itself."

Carlisle stood there trying to make himself do what he thought was right. He didn't want her to get hurt, but he knew that she was right. It would hurt them both more if he left her because of this. He loved her and so he wanted to protect her, but he was too selfish to leave her. But he knew that breaking up with kill them both. She demolished his defenses of logic with her love. He would crumble into nothingness if he walked away. Despite how he thought leaving would keep her safe he couldn't do that to her. Some people over exaggerate and say they'll die from a broken heart, but he knew that walking away from her would break both of their hearts and kill them.

Within a moment's time he rushed forward and took her in his arms, holding her close so that nothing could tear her from his hold.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want to leave you. Leaving would be the hardest thing I ever had to do. I just want you to be safe. I am so sorry about Esme."

"It's not your fault. We need to talk out our problems. Deciding for one another never works. You can't make me do things nor can I you. I'm not waking up tomorrow morning to an empty bed. I love you, Carlisle. I'm coming with you." "I love you so much, Isabella. You can come with me, just please do as I say when we get there. I'm so sorry. I know I can't make decisions for you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, my love. I forgive you. Just don't let go of me."

"Never. You are mine forever."

"As you are mine."

"I promise to protect you. I know I can't control you, just please listen to what I say when we get the warehouse. I don't want you to witness what will occur. God, Isabella, when she had the gun to your head I have never been so scared in my life. I saw every scenario play out in my head and I was terrified. Living in a world where you don't exist, that's my worst nightmare. I said those things to her about her being right and that I should be with her because I knew it would get her to move away from you so I could get her gun and restrain her. I don't want anyone but you, Isabella. I only want you, always."

She could feel him shaking and she knew he was trying not to. He had an image to maintain. His "soldiers" that acted like security details were already sneaking Esme out to the car and the rest of the group were heading home. Soon she would have to let him act as _Capofamiglia _and deal with business and she would wait patiently for she knew that he would not leave her now.

"I know, my love. I should have been more frightened. But I was afraid, but not of the gun for I been threatened and bore much more pain, but of not seeing you again. I love you, Carlisle, and no matter what happens we have to stay together. We're weak if we let something like this tear us apart. I know what you told Esme was a lie, because they could never be true. I saw it in your eyes. I know that you love me so, and that's how I knew I could reason with you to stay with me. It's going to take a lot more than Esme with a gun to my head to chase me away because I'm not going anywhere without you. You're stuck with me, Carlisle."

"Then I'm blessed, because you're stuck with me, too."

He then crushed his lips to hers and kissed her with every ounce of passion that he possessed. Never would he be so weak as to think that letting her go would be the solution and an efficient form of protecting her. They were two halves of a whole and needed one another to survive. Now he had to prove himself to her and he hoped he did so in his kiss.

Felix decided it was time to go get Carlisle regardless of whether he was ready or not. As he ascended the steps of the museum he saw a man rushing down the steps. He wore a mask that looked like it belonged to _the Phantom of the Opera_. But he brushed it aside and focused on his task. When he found his capo he was glad to see that everything was fine between Carlisle and Bella, for Alec hold told him on his way out that they were fighting.

"Carlisle." Felix spoke up, causing the pair to pull back from their kiss. "Everyone is waiting."

Carlisle nodded in recognition.

"Time to go, Angel." Carlisle whispered.

She nodded at him and took hold of his hand. And then three of them made their way out into the cold to face Hell and whatever came with it.

The man in the mask couldn't help but laugh. He had seen Bella again. She had blossomed wonderfully and was almost ripe enough for the picking. No one had noticed him, and yet he almost had her in his grasp if it had not been for the woman with a gun. He came without a coat and so he did not bother going to the coat check, though he had not missed the heated argument between Bella and Carlisle. He laughed darkly at the thought of who she had chosen as he pulled off his mask and disposed of it in a nearby dumpster. He would have to wait to remove his rubber face and put on a new one until he returned to his hide out. He would either need to cut or die his hair again, or put on a new wig the next time he went out, along with changing his colored contacts. This was all part of the lifestyle, staying hidden under the radar. It was survival. She may not have recognized him tonight, but he knew she would not forget the song of his flute. And she could not refuse the reality that he had been there, for the tune would haunt her, always.


	11. The Beast, the Demon, and the Man

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the awesome responses to the previous chapter. This one focuses a lot on Carlisle. It's a bit dark but it does have its light moments. I hope you like it. I couldn't get All I ask of you from the Phantom of the Opera out of my head during the later part of this chapter when Carlisle is talking about Bella to Edward and then the Bella and Carlisle moment at the end of this chapter. So please review and enjoy! **

Chapter Eleven

_The Beast, the Demon, and the Man_

It was hard for Bella to adjust to Carlisle acting like a capo. It wasn't that she didn't like it because she knew that he could be like this, but she truly had never been exposed to it before. They sat side by side in the car simply holding hands to comfort one another. He had to be serious right now and so he couldn't show her affection. They were in the car with some of the people that worked for Carlisle. In the car following them were more of the "soldiers" and Esme who was still unconscious thanks to Jane. Emmett sat next to Bella hoping to be of some comfort to her, but knew that she was taking this all in for the first time and so it was a bit overwhelming. He had sent Rose to be with Alice and Jasper promising that he would come back for her to take her home after business had been dealt with. If it took long, which it most likely would, Rosalie could spend the night in one of the guest bedrooms in Alice and Jasper's apartment.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius would meet Carlisle at the warehouse to discuss what should happen to Esme. Carlisle wanted to kill her but he couldn't because she was a woman. Then again she disobeyed him and attempted to murder his girlfriend. Isabella gave his hand a gentle squeeze as if she knew that he needed her comfort to calm the million thoughts buzzing through his mind. Not only did she make him a stronger person, but a stronger Capo. She knew him well enough, regardless of time, to sense when he was over thinking things and needed to be pulled back down into reality. He turned to look at her, happy that they had removed their masks so he could now see her clearly. Feeling his gaze she turned her head to look at him. He squeezed her hand in return causing a tender smile to grace her lips. Her eyes asked him for permission and he granted it with his own gaze. Maybe from exhaustion or need for further contact and affection she leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder and so he wrapped his arm around her.

When the car came to a stop Carlisle knew he had to face the inevitable. Everyone rushed into the building because of the cold. Luckily the men escorting Esme were strong because she was still unconscious, not that she weighed very much. They would be taking her into one of the interrogation rooms in the basement that was completely soundproof so that no one could hear what they were doing. When Bella realized how exhausted she truly was from the drama of the night she sat down on one of the couches outside the room.

"You can sleep if you're tired, Love. Edward and Alec are going to stay out here with you."

She laid out on the couch on her side and Carlisle shrugged his jacket off, then draped it over her as a makeshift blanket.

"Carlisle." She murmured.

"Yes, my angel." He replied softly as he crouched down so that they were on the same eye level.

"Are you going to kill her?"

"I don't know, Love. I gave her an order as her Capo not to harm you in any way and I made myself very clear. When women decide to work for the mafia there is the debate over how they should be punished if they betray their clan or Capo. Does it make them different than a woman who does not work for the mafia that we would not harm? Or does being part of and working for the mafia forfeit them from the rule about not harming women? If she were a man I wouldn't hesitate to beat him or put a bullet through his head, as harsh as that sounds. I know this sounds terrible considering what you've been through."

"I understand, Carlisle. It's business. But I need to tell you something."

He cupped her cheek in his palm and searched her eyes for the answer.

"What is it, my love? Tell me anything."

"When I went into the gallery to be alone for a moment I was sitting on a bench looking at my locket. And then I heard the flute's tune. I couldn't mistake that flute. That tune haunts me. James would play it to get me to obey or follow. It's like hypnosis for me, or a siren that puts me in a trance. I wanted to believe that it was in my head but it was too real. I didn't want to follow but my body reacted. I didn't see James but only he plays that tune, Carlisle. When Esme stormed in the flute stopped playing. What if Esme hadn't stormed in? What if James was really there? I never saw him the entire night but that flute. That damned flute."

She was panicking now. Fear shook her body and he wrapped her in his arms.

"Everything is going to be ok, Isabella. I believe you. In some sick twisted way if he was really there Esme saved you. I'll get right on it."

Edward interrupted for he and Alec had been standing there the whole time.

"I'll call Carmen and see if we can get a list of everyone that was invited and attended. I'll also see if we can get the recordings from the security cameras in the museum. Hopefully we can catch the flute player in the gallery and figure out who he is."

Edward wasn't quite sure why the flute would have been used with James, who he assumed was her abuser. But he knew now was not the time to ask questions. Carlisle nodded in thanks, signaling for Edward to get on the phone. Edward was actually happy to have left Tanya with her brother for the night. He couldn't deal with her right now because of everything that was going on. He thought he would be more upset watching Carlisle and Bella at the moment, but made the fact that it was time to work helped him get through this. Or maybe it was his love for Bella that made it easier. He wanted to protect her and so it was just as important to him as it was to his brother.

"I love you, Isabella. You should rest now. If you have a nightmare someone will wake you. And if you're still asleep when we're done I won't wake you. Do you want to go to your apartment after this or mine?"

"Yours."

"You know I won't leave you, Isabella."

"I know. I just want to go to your home. I love you."

"I love you, Angel. Rest now. Sweet dreams."

He let go of her and kissed her forehead. Within seconds she was sound asleep on the couch.

Carlisle entered the room void of emotion. Isabella was asleep under the protection of two of his men and so he could stop worrying. Esme was finally coming around when he approached her. She was bound at her wrists and ankles and forced to kneel on the concrete floor. Her eyes opened and she searched the room and tried to move.

"Don't waste your time, Esme." Carlisle scoffed.

He could feel Marcus, Aro, and Caius watching him closely.

"I told you there would be consequences for going against my orders and attempting to harm Isabella."

He pulled out his gun and stalked toward her. He took off the safety lock and smirked. Scaring the shit out of her might make her more willing to cooperate and so he shot at the cement an inch from her knee. She shrieked and he laughed.

"You wish I would put you out of your misery. Isabella informed me that your intrusion in the gallery cut off a flute's tune that put her in a trance. So for that I thank you though you cannot understand the significance of it all."

"I heard the flute. She followed like she was in a trance."

"Did you see the person playing the flute?"

"No, but I assume she was moving towards him or her."

"When you decided to go into the gallery after her did you see anyone else go into the gallery that maybe she didn't notice?"

"No. I was under the impression that she was in there alone until I entered and heard the flute."

"Why did you jump to the conclusion that killing her was the answer instead of talking things out with me like adults?"

"Get rid of the problem and there's a solution."

"You do realize that you've only angered me and stripped your family of its honor. I do not look forward to speaking with your parents about this after all, you're practically family. Now the question is, what do we do with you?"

He walked away from her to converse with his advisors.

"I say kill her." Caius demanded.

"But she is a woman." Marcus protested.

"But she is one of our assassins. You gave her an order and she disobeyed you. She went after your woman and tried to kill her. I think she's exempted from the no women and children rule." Aro declared.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"An example must be made out of her so that our enemies see that I will not tolerate anyone who tries to harm those whom I love. No one hurts my Isabella and gets away with it." Carlisle practically growled.

"Then do you know what you will do?" Aro asked.

Carlisle nodded and then turned on his heel.

"Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata could you please come here for a moment?" He asked his favorite female soldiers. They rushed to his aid eager to please their Capo.

"Ladies, you are aware of the crime Esme has committed?" He asked with a darkly satisfied tone.

"Yes, Capo." They replied in unison.

"She hurt Bella." Jane stated angrily.

"That's right, Jane. And as you can imagine I am very unhappy."

"What do you need us to do, Capo? She went against your orders and so she must pay. As you told us no one hurts Bella and gets away with it."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle. Chelsea was so eager and he was pleased.

"Always so eager, Chelsea. You'll get your taste of revenge soon enough. Would you ladies like to help me get my revenge on Esme?"

"Of course, Capo." They replied in unison.

"Very good. It's nice to see your loyalty worn so proudly. You shall all be rewarded when your deed is done. Now as you know we do not harm women and children but I am willing to make an exception for Esme because of what she has done. Though I think I've found a loophole. A man cannot harm a woman, but there is nothing against a woman harming another woman."

All four of the women smirked.

"Do what you like with her, but do not kill her. You can make her wish for death."

Carlisle then stalked towards Esme and jerked her chin upward.

"I warned you, Esme. If you beg for death it will not come. This is what happens when you go against my orders and hurt what I love. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson and maybe you can redeem yourself, but that's highly unlikely."

He stormed away from her.

"She's all yours, Ladies." He growled.

He burst out of the room slamming the door and the leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke up with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jane, Renate, Heidi, and Chelsea are taking care of her." He replied. "Mother fucking bitch. How dare she put me in this position!" He slammed his fist against the wall only to look aside and see Bella's sleeping form.

All his anger rushed out of him and he drifted towards his other half.

"She kept mumbling something about 'that damned flute' and 'the chains on the wall'. Then she started to whimper and right when I was about to wake her she stopped whimpering."

"She must have been dreaming about James and chains he would restrain her in."

"Was James her abuser?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded.

"And much more. It's Isabella's secret to tell, but in this situation in order to understand what James is doing here and where he could be, we all need to know the truth." He took a deep. "They loved one another until he abused that gift and forced himself upon her. Then he began to physically abuse her, which eventually led to collaring her and forcing her to be his submissive. She has scars from his abuse."

His eyes fell to Isabella and he sighed. She was so beautiful.

"Don't be fooled though, Edward. She may appear fragile because of her past, but she's a fighter. She went to therapy and it helped her be able to function in society again. But she still gets nightmares from time to time. Considering what she went through tonight with Esme and even the possibility of James being nearby I'm surprised that she can even sleep or that she hasn't convulsed from nightmares. But she might just be so exhausted that sleep won."

Carlisle perched on the arm of the couch and found himself stroking her soft hair gently. It calmed him and let him cool off.

"Why didn't she ever talk to me about it? I would have understood. I would have been more patient." Edward asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"That's a conversation you need to have with her. In the short while that she and I have known each other we have learned a great deal about one another. She'll talk about things when she's ready. I was shocked when she spoke to me about it so soon, but I was glad. Now I know a bit more about what troubles her. Sometimes we'll be out and she'll see something that triggers a memory from her past. Sometimes she can shake herself out of it, and other times she needs someone to remove her from the situation." He then looked up at his brother with honest eyes. "I know you're angry with me about Esme."

"I was." Edward corrected his brother. "Until tonight. I didn't know she was going to do something so rash. She never acts like this. She mixed work with life. She's been compromised."

"I agree. I couldn't bring myself to murder her despite how I want to."

"Are you holding back because of feelings you have for her?"

Carlisle shook his head fiercely.

"No, mostly because if that flute player was truly James, Esme broke Isabella from her trance with her attack. Neither situation would have been pleasant. If James had gotten a hold of her…"

He couldn't bring himself to finish his statement.

"Is that why you brought her here?" Edward asked to change the subject.

"You realize that she and I had a fight before we came here. At first I was going to send her home with the others. I was going to leave her for good for her own safety because I felt guilty for tonight. But Isabella stood her ground and convinced me with the truth that I was suppressing so that logic could triumph. I can't walk away from her without destroying myself. I can't hurt her like that. If it were any love but this I would think she would hurt for a little while and get over me, but I knew the consequences. She is my better half and is not afraid to call me on it when I'm wrong. I feared she would be afraid if I let her come into the warehouse, but then I told her she could come with me if she did as I asked. I had to bring her inside. If James has come for her, and even if she was under watch of our guards, it's not like I could leave her in the car."

"You should have Esme killed." Edward stated.

Carlisle was shocked.

"I'm going to speak with her father tomorrow. I'm only doing so because our families are so close. I feel it is the respectable thing to do."

"Don't talk to Mrs. Platt about it. That's only asking for Hell."

"I'll speak with Mr. Platt first, but he can tell her and then she can speak to me. He was once Father's favorite assassin. We all know that they both were heart broken when he had to quit because of his health."

"It was all of those damned cigarettes he told us not to smoke while he puffed away on them in our faces." Edward chuckled with a smirk on his face.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I know that Esme is strong willed and a mere beating even to the brink of death wouldn't break her. We can strip her of her weapons, but we cannot strip her of her will without excessive abuse. I will not carry out her torture like a slave driver. Isabella understands that this is the way things in the world of the Mafia, but even then there is such thing as too much. She tells me I am not a monster, but we both know that's not true. A monster wouldn't order another woman to be beaten within and inch of her life."

"It's to protect Bella." Edward argued.

"That's beside the point. I'm still a beast when I have to carry out punishment. I'm still cold hearted when I have to kill. I'm contemplating what to do with Esme now because I will not have Esme continually beaten merely because we don't know what to do with her. Despite whether Isabella says she understands that it's business, if Esme continues to be beaten she might very well see me like James. I have to find a balance between the monster and the man whose eyes have been opened. I'm not just living for myself anymore, Edward. It's not just about what those in the clan think of me and how I'm and our clan is perceived by our enemies. What Isabella thinks about me matters immensely."

"That's why you can't stay in the room while they're punishing Esme?"

Carlisle nodded.

"It makes me sick even though it has to be done. It's like I told Isabella on our first date. Killing, harming others, and other things of the sorts, I don't take pleasure in it and I'm not proud of it. It's survival. It's kill or be killed. What the girls are doing to Esme, that's an insurance policy. I can't risk something happening to Isabella. I'm not living for myself anymore. Before her I didn't want to die, but I didn't give a shit if something happened to me as long as I lived up to Dad's legacy. But now that I have Isabella, I can't afford to slip up. I'll die before some lays a hand on her. I've got a reason to live and I have a duty to fulfill. As fucking hard as it is to believe I have a purpose."

The two brothers stood in silence. Carlisle was focused on Isabella and watched her sleep. Edward was taking in everything that his older brother had just said. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his brother had changed tremendously. Carlisle had always been responsible and mature, but he seemed more so now than before. He had been reckless though just as he had stated. He felt he had nothing to live for but their father's legacy. He was a changed man and still changing.

…

Esme laid on the floor still like death with her broken life. The torture was finally over but she could not move. Her eyes searched the room trying to find the reason for the end of her torment, but she could not find one. It was then that the door opened and her heart ached. Carlisle entered unaffected by her current state. Slowly he approached her ragged form and the others backed away from her. She could find nothing to feed off of. He withheld emotion, even anger. Silently he crouched and sat on his heels as he inspected her limp figure.

"Were bones broken?" He asked no one in particular.

"A few I believe." Jane replied.

"I'll have Eleazar come check on her in the morning. I'll not disturb the good man tonight. Now Esme, you must be wondering what I plan to do with you."

He was expressionless. Everything was locked away.

"You're too much of a coward to kill me." She spat.

He smirked at her and actually laughed.

"You'd like that very much if I killed you, wouldn't you? You'd love to be put out of your misery."

"You're just doing this to chase me away so I'll back off. You'll never get rid of me."

"Again, you taunt me so you can be granted death, but I won't give you the pleasure. Death is easy, but life, surviving, that's hard. You've had it easy all your life, Esme despite what you do for you a living. My siblings and I have had an easy life as well. I'm giving you a second chance at salvation, Esme. We all need to stop taking the easy ways out and learn the value of working hard and striving towards a goal. I should kill you. I should just eliminate you so I can rest assure that Isabella is safe, but I've found another way. Tonight you'll get to lie here in pain under watch until morning where Eleazar will come to patch you up. Then I'm sending you to Italy."

Her eyes widened in horror. She understood what he was doing.

"You're sending me to _her_?" Esme gasped.

"You haven't seen your aunt in quite some time. I think we both know you'll be put to the test and there will be no escape."

It was basically a women's correctional center but for women of the Mafia in the countryside of Italy. Esme wasn't Italian nor did she have any Italian roots, but her aunt moved there, fell in love, and now that is where she resides.

"So you're making me someone else's burden."

Carlisle shook his head with a smile.

"I know it seems like torture but maybe you'll thank me one day. You can't get out until you're certifiably better and she'll be updating me on your progress. You won't be set free until I say so."

Esme wanted to cry but she wouldn't in front of him or any man.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder as he stood up and found his advisors looking at him with pride. And so he dismissed everyone but those who he needed to stay and keep watch over Esme until Eleazar came in the morning. Edward was taking Emmett back to Alice's to get Rose and his car. And now Carlisle could take home his angel.

When he went to retrieve her he found that she was still sound asleep. He couldn't help but smile as his hard exterior melted away. Carefully he lifted her from the couch bridal style. She remained asleep during the drive home and did not wake until he tried to get her out of her dress in the bedroom and into one of his t-shirts so she would be more comfortable.

"Carlisle." She murmured, her voice heavy with sleep. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to change you out of your dress and into one of my t-shirts so you could sleep more comfortably, but it seems I have woken you during my efforts."

She sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled on the t-shirt to cover herself. He was already in a pair of pajama pants and ready for bed. Their familiar connection buzzed between them causing him to move in closer and wrap her in his arms as her arms circled his neck. Soon his lips were on hers and she was kissing him with a fiery passion. When she pulled him down onto the bed he did not object.

"I love you." She moaned into the kiss.

"As I love you." He panted in reply.

He attacked her lips once again and then stopped suddenly. He laid down on his side and pulled her to his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He needed to have her close.

"Carlisle?" She asked unsure of his actions. "Carlisle, are you all right?"

"I sent her away to Italy to live in the correctional society for women of the mafia that her aunt runs. That wasn't until she was beaten. I'm a monster. But I almost lost you tonight. Please tell me if you hate me. Be honest."

She stared at him in shock.

"Carlisle Cullen, I could never hate you. You did what you had to. You saved my life. We're a team, Carlisle. I love you. Why can't you see that I love you no matter what happens?"

He stared deeply into her eyes in awe.

"I'll be better, Isabella. We are a team. And right here, what we have together, this is worth the world to me. I love you with all that I am. You've changed me so, but for the better."

She shook her head as she laughed softly.

"Silly man, I have not changed you. You decided to change or maybe I gave you the opportunity to. Regardless it's all your doing, Carlisle. Monster, beast, man, friend, love, family man, or Capo and whatever else, I love you, all parts of you. If I did not I would have not asked to go with you to the warehouse, knowing full well what I might have to face. You have to understand that my love for you knows no bounds. As you have sat back and listened to me about my past and helped me through talking about it and sorting out my thoughts, this is my way of doing the same for you. I don't want to be one of those girls who has to sit at home while her man does business because she's afraid of being in a business place of men. That's not me and that's never been me. You go to my office to see me and so I get to go to yours. Of course I'll give you more of a heads up for obvious reasons. But if we want to progress any further with this relationship you have to realize that you can't protect me from your life, because what you do is part of who you are. Sure I'm scared shitless about James. The fact that he might be here terrifies me, but I'm trying to be strong because letting him shake me doesn't help anyone. I'm learning from you."

"Just like I'm learning from you. You are something special, Isabella."

Her eye lids then dared to fall and he chuckled softly.

"We can talk more in the morning. I'm guessing you want to go with me tomorrow to take care of some business related to tonight."

She nodded in reply.

"All right. We'll stop by your apartment on the way so you can change your clothes and take a shower because I'm sure you'd be more comfortable."

They both hurried under the covers and snuggled together chest to chest with his arms around her and one leg across hers to make her feel safe. He wasn't going to let James touch her. He'd have to get through Carlisle first. Isabella was his precious jewel that he would guard with his life. She owned him and was his guardian angel, and now it was his turn to be hers. He would watch her heart while she slept as she did his, while he kept her body with his like a shield, sheltering her from the world as she slept. She fell asleep with a smile on her face due to the comfort of the warm cocoon he had formed around her. His presence would prevent the nightmares that would come if she had been alone. She was safe and her guard was down completely for she trusted Carlisle to keep her well and cherish her heart, mind, and body because he was her peace, and not even James could disturb her blissful slumber. Carlisle looked down at her sleeping form and kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella. I love thee truly. I promise to love you and to be a better man for you. I swear to protect you. I'll be open with you. I'll always be honest. You are my existence. Time does not determine love, and I know that ours is true without a doubt. Whatever we have to face we will face it together. But I hope that while you escape from the troubles of the world tonight, you dream of bliss, and maybe I am in that paradise for you are in mine. Every night since we met you warm my dreams with happiness. I only wish to do the same to yours. You are my blessing, Isabella, and despite the monster I see when I look at myself in the mirror, I hope to be your blessing, too. Because ever since I met you I believed in miracles, and I want to be your miracle, just like you are mine."

His eyes fell heavy after he kissed her temple once more. He held her through the night with a smile now sure that he was with his other half. Isabella was his soul mate, irrevocably, undoubtedly, and most of all, permanently. He couldn't be happier.


	12. Once Upon a Memory

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and sorry to keep you waiting. I've been busy it's homecoming week. Tomorrow I am going to see Dream Girls at the local theatre and then going from there to get ready for the homecoming dance at a friends house. And then I have to get all my homework done on Sunday so forgive me if it takes me a while to write the next chapter. **

**Here is the playlist for this chapter: **

**Love for a child by Jason Mraz **

**Meet Virginia by Train**

**Because of you by Kelly Clarkson **

**Beth by Kiss/ Glee cast version **

**Angels by Within temptation **

**My life would suck by Kelly Clarkson **

**So let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for the story or things you want to see happen, or even song recommendations to go into possible playlists let me know. Otherwise please read and review! And enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve

_Once upon a Memory_

Waiting was not Bella's forte. All she could do was wait, and wait, and wait. Today was different, but they were doing their best to keep things normal. Currently she sat in a throne like chair in the Platt's drawing room waiting for Carlisle to come out of his meeting with Mr. Platt. The room was ornate and lovely, but at the same time it was utterly haunting. Pictures of Esme and her family stood and hung in frames along the shelves and walls. She was everywhere in the room watching Bella's every move. Bella had brought articles to over look that were to go in the next issue of the magazine but not even work seemed to distract her from Esme's watch. Normally she would be intimated or feel defeated by the situation, but she knew better. She and Carlisle had talked things out over breakfast and they had come to an agreement. They were not going to let James and the entirety of the situation put their lives on hold. Stopping their normal lives would only let James and whoever else was part of this or even Esme, who was being treated by Eleazar currently, win. Last night had been filled with rough moments in their relationship but they had to look past that. Despite the awkward situation things felt normal, if that was even possible or healthy.

She couldn't help but admit that she felt more accepted and part of his life by going to the warehouse with him last night. She had proven herself to be strong and his equal. He couldn't pick and choose which parts of his life he would allow her to be part of. But now here she was waiting for her love to finish the dreadful meeting with Esme's father. She knew that it was nothing something that Carlisle wanted to do, nor did he have to by the code of his law. He did it out of respect because of the role that Platt family had played in his life and the history of his father with his long time friend.

Her eyes then fell on a series of photos on one of the shelves. Slowly she rose from her seat and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. She crossed the room silently and then came face to face with the row of photographs. Instantly she recognized the young boy as Carlisle. Even as a child his hair was perfect and unmoving even at play. Next to him was a young girl about his age with his arm around her and another boy doing the same to the girl. She realized then that the girl was Esme and the boy was Eleazar. The shelf contained photos of the trio and some of the three families and of the kids as they got older. One photo caught her attention and she found it to be bittersweet. Carlisle stood with Eleazar both robed with diplomas in hand. They had graduated from college. Their fathers' were beside them, Eleazar's father was smiling widely and pride shone in his eyes as he clapped his son on the shoulder. Carlisle's father stood tall, arms behind his back looking utterly serious. Carlisle's smile was forced and joy could not be found in his eyes. He knew his father had other plans for him and college was merely a right of passage or a time filler. Last week Carlisle had told her that he had graduated as an art major with business as his minor. His father strongly disapproved. When he told his father he would major in something else his father told him not to waste the good money he was paying to send Carlisle to school. If he was going to continue going to college he might as well major in something he enjoyed, it wasn't like he was going to anything with art in his life because he'd be a Don one day. That photograph should have been filled with joy and excitement like it was on Eleazar's side of the frame, but on Carlisle's it weighed heavily with disappointment.

Leonardo was Carlisle's father, son of Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was named after his grandfather, Leonardo's idol. Carlisle's life had never been his own, and in some twisted way his father's death set him free, but he had to let himself be free. Bella never wanted to see the sadness in her love's eyes that seemed to appear again and again in the photographs from the past. There was life in him now, and she wanted it to stay. There had to be something to do for him to bring the art back into his life. He drew for she had seen his sketchbook and there were several drawings of her. But he shouldn't have to hide it. He was quite talented at drawing and painting as well. A few pieces had been torn out of the book and rested on his desk alive with acrylic color. Self-consciously she touched the locket around her neck. Carlisle was the love of her life. And as she looked at the picture of Carlisle and his father she wondered if his mother knew about Carlisle and her. Bella had finally taken the liberty of telling Charlie last week. He of course was wary but he tried to be happy for her. She had not told Renee and Charlie told her that she should, but she didn't want to deal with her mother. She loved Renee dearly but they didn't have the ideal mother daughter relationship.

Bella's attention then fell on a picture of Carlisle and Esme at a formal occasion. They both looked absolutely stunning. She was so absorbed by the picture she didn't even here the door open and shut or sense Mrs. Pratt beside her until she spoke up.

"That was their senior prom. They were king and queen."

Bella turned to face her with a gasp. She really needed to be more aware and not let people sneak up on her.

"I'm not surprised. They're both beautiful people." Bella said with a smile as she tried to compose herself.

Mrs. Platt was a beautiful woman. Esme was the spitting image of her mother. Bella couldn't help but feel threatened as Mrs. Platt walked around her as if she was under inspection.

"So you're the girl." Mrs. Platt scoffed as she stood behind Bella.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm Isabella Swan, but mostly everyone calls me Bella."

She turned to face the woman and saw a woman full of hatred.

"I don't see what Carlisle sees in you. Surely my daughter was the better choice. I couldn't help but over hear their conversation. He's sending her to Italy and there's nothing I can do. He's so much like his father, biting the hand that feeds him."

"Carlisle is not like his father." Bella argued.

Mrs. Platt actually laughed.

"What do you know, child? You barely know the man."

"Time means nothing. You can look at any one of these photos and see the lack of life in his eyes replaced by the urge to please his father. But you look at him now and you can see how bright his eyes are. There's will to grow and want to learn and love. When I see these photos I see the lost little boy who's father never tells him that he's proud of him and it kills the boy. He might see himself as a monster still, but he knows that his heart isn't cold. He loves, and he loves me. I'm sorry about your daughter, but she put a gun to my head."

"Regardless of what you see now, men get bored. Carlisle will soon regret his decision and he'll want my Esme. He's a smart man and he'll tire of you, his little play thing, and he'll go back to her. We've been hoping for grandchildren for far too long and you will not get in the way of that."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but he is not going back to your daughter. I don't mean to disrespect you, but your daughter has a death wish. Carlisle ordered her as her Capo not to harm me and warned her of the consequences. She went against his order and tried to kill me. And truly who are you to judge? People can change. I've changed. Carlisle has changed. We can't all be angels. So I'm sorry about Esme but what's done is done."

"You think I'm ok with all of this. Letting the man I've known since he was born make the same mistakes his father did. Leonardo ran off with Elizabeth because he thought he loved her. Carlisle was meant to be with Esme, but he's repeating the past."

Bella had to do all that she could to hold back her anger, but at the same time she understood Mrs. Pratt's view on the situation. It was a mix of hurt, worry for her daughter, betrayal from Leonardo happening what she thought before her eyes, and the struggle of being a mother when you can't get your child out of certain situations.

And so Bella would kill her with kindness. Sweet words and understanding looks was all she could offer.

"The future is not written in stone, but if you love Carlisle like your own blood then wish him happiness despite the circumstances. Carlisle has the world to offer, whereas my only offering is my heart. I'm sure you're prepared to lecture me about how I'm not good enough for someone like Carlisle, and I'd tell you I'd agree. But he and I love one another and so I'm not going to walk away. I know what you're probably thinking, I'm going to give you some sap story about my life, about how my parents divorced when I was young, about having the worst self-confidence, about having a period of my life where I was someone's property, but I'm not. I'm sorry that Esme isn't with Carlisle, but I don't have to prove myself to you. Carlisle's a grown man and can choose for himself. But before Esme tried to kill me I'm sure she was a lovely woman."

Bella went back to the chair she was sitting in and opened the file with the articles for work. Mrs. Platt left in a hurry not bothering with a goodbye. Bella sighed and began to work, but before she knew it the doors to the drawing room opened once again.

A little while later the doors opened and Bella gathered her things in her bag. Carlisle stood with a tender smile, which was a happy surprise for Bella had expected him to be somber due to the nature of the conversation that she knew he had previously had with Mr. Platt. She crossed the distance between them and he took her in his arms.

"I missed you, Love." He cooed as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"I missed you, as well." She sighed happily at the contact of his skin against hers.

"I see you're keeping the young woman all to yourself, Carlisle." A man laughed.

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle at Mr. Platt's comment. He drew back slightly enough for the man who was like a father to him and Bella to shake hands and properly greet one another.

"Carlisle was just telling me about you. I told him I had to see it to believe it."

"Do you believe me now?" Carlisle teased as he lowered his lips to Isabella's.

"I do, Son. Bella, you truly are magnificent."

"Thank you." Bella replied softly as Carlisle held her close.

"I'm proud of you, Carlisle. I'm sure your mother will be ecstatic when she meets your beauty."

They hadn't even discussed meeting one another's parents. Bella looked down with a smile on her face as blush flooded her cheeks. Carlisle knew her well enough and so he tilted her chin upward.

"I see those cogs working in your beautiful mind, and I wonder what you are thinking."

"Nothing really. I was just looking at the photos in the room of you when you were young."

It was now Carlisle's turn to blush.

"Aw, come on, Love, you were so adorable when you were little."

Mr. Platt couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to see this side of the man he considered his son, for he had not one of his own, only a daughter who recently brought shame upon his family.

"Just wait until I get to see pictures of you when you were little. Then we'll see who's embarrassed. I bet there are several pictures of you dressed as Belle."

Bella blushed and Mr. Platt looked at the pair curiously.

"She was a Beauty and the Beast fanatic when she was younger. Though I wouldn't go as far to say that she ever grew out of it." Carlisle explained and then smirked at Bella who playfully smacked him on the arm.

"All right, I can play at that game as well."

Carlisle looked at her curiously.

"What do you have planned, my love?" He asked.

She just shook her head and laughed.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'll talk to Alice later so she can help me."

Sympathetically Mr. Platt patted Carlisle on the shoulder.

"If she needs the help of Alice then there is no help for you, Son. I suggest you guard your manhood even in your sleep."

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

Then Mrs. Platt arrived on the seen in complete dismay at the sight before her.

"You're happy?" She asked her husband.

"Of course, Anna. Dear Carlisle has found someone who can beat him at his games."

"I see." She replied as she eyed Bella. "We met earlier today. I can't say that I have the same feelings."

"Let's not make a big deal of that please." Bella sighed. "I'd really not like to kill the high spirits we are all in."

"How can you all be so cheerful when Esme suffers."

Mr. Platt put his arm around his wife.

"Dear, I think it would be best if you laid down."

Carlisle and Bella said their goodbyes and Mr. Platt took his wife to test as the pair let themselves out of the house.

"How terrible was she?" Carlisle asked once they got in the car.

"No worse than my own mother. Renee is more of a which than she." Bella laughed.

"You never talk about your mother besides what you've told me about the divorce, Arizona, and her remarriage."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"There isn't really much to tell. My mother was a free spirit and I basically raised her and myself. When I was younger I thought all the freedom I had was great until I got to the age where she assumed I could take care of myself. I learned to cook, made sure the bills got paid because my mother would forget if I didn't remind her. I didn't get to do a lot of the things little girls should. I was forced into ballet lessons, but it didn't last long because I was terrible at it. I have no athletic capabilities once so ever. As I got older it seemed she only got younger. And at the same time when she was extremely uninvolved in my life she wanted to control it. She would pick and choose when she would act like my mom. But I loved her. When she married Phil I went to live with Charlie and even though we lived our own lives, we lived them together. He didn't hover and he was a man of few words. But we had our own way of showing that we loved one another. When the James thing happened Charlie was extremely supportive. He came out to visit a lot, but a police chief, but it's not cheap to fly from Washington to New York, but when he couldn't come out as much we always talked on the phone. I told my Mom what happened and she didn't react like I thought she would. We were both older and I thought she would have calmed down. She wasn't there for me. She and Phil were always traveling and she just couldn't stop her life to help her daughter. We don't talk very much. Charlie was a big fan of Rosalie and her family and so he's always been so grateful that I've had her with me. It gave him a piece of mind that I had someone to be there for me when he couldn't reach me. My mom actually called me about a week before I met you. I think she's in denial about the things that happened to me. She's settled down more, but the effort is a little too late. It's hard to talk to her about my life, because I feel like she doesn't really know me. I told her that I was frustrated with the way she walks in and out of my life and just expects me to be all put back together just because she decided to be a part of my life. She told me that it's always been this way and that I shouldn't start saying it's a problem now."

Carlisle took her hand and gave it a squeeze, for it was all he could do while driving.

"I understand. Parents are hard sometimes. She's missing out though. You're a beautiful person and she should be very proud of you. Sometimes you just have to stop trying to make things work and give it time to breath. I'm glad that you had support from your father. I envy that."

She took his hand that rested on hers on the consul and put it to her cheek.

"That photo from graduation…"

"Ah, the day I got my degree as arts major. That pretty much explains the relationship with my father right there. I always tried to make him proud, and never could. I think it's pretty pathetic, spending my life trying to please someone who's never satisfied. And then I don't learn that he was proud of me all along until he's on his deathbed. I try so hard as Don to live up to his legacy, but sometimes I wonder why I want to live up to him. Maybe as a Don there was, but as a father I can't say he was someone to look up to. Emmett agrees completely, but that's because Father always knew what we'd become. He knew I'd choose Emmett as my Sotto Capo. I had to be perfect at everything. I had the best grades, the best friends, won the most awards at school, tried to be the best son, and whatever fucking else I though I had to do to please my father and have him tell me how proud he was. I would get an A on my finals, and practically a perfect score and he would say 'why did you miss a point? Why couldn't you get a hundred?' yet Edward would come home with a B and he would clap Edward on the back and tell him he did a fabulous job."

When they arrived at their destination, which was a small café she took him by the hand and kissed his cheek.

"You know, you don't have to be your father. Actually you can't be your father because you're Carlisle. Even from the small bit I've seen as you being Don I can already see you're a different leader than the man you've described and your family has described. What doesn't kill you is supposed to make you stronger, where that statement is false it's also true. You see, you know what you didn't like about your father and so you do everything possible to make sure you're not like him. I'm the same way. My mother loves me, but she isn't very maternal. I've spent all my life taking care of others and putting myself last. Even when in therapy I was trying to take care of everyone else. But then you came along…"

"Someone has to take care of you, Isabella. And it doesn't always have to be one sided. But look at you. You're a survivor and you are stronger. It's a classic allegory of the cave, something as you've described, your mother can't deal with. You don't know something and then you experience it and you can't pretend it didn't happen. I'm sure before James you could never have imagined going through what you did. But you can't just pretend now that it didn't happen."

She smiled as the sat down across from one another at the table and looked down at their menus.

"Isabella, I didn't understand love before I met you, but now that I do I can never be the same man I was before. I don't want to be the same man I used to be. I like who I am when I'm with you. But you need to accept that I will spoil you with gifts, and I will take care of you. You don't have to go it alone. No one should have to."

"It looks like someone needs to take his own advice." She giggled.

He loved that sound for it made the world right again.

"I am. That's why I sent Esme to Italy. It wasn't that I was weak and couldn't end her. But if I had been my father I would have had her beaten until she died. As I looked at her beaten and broken I knew that it would either be my demise or redemption. The choice I made would send a message not just to my clan or to my enemies, but to myself. I had the opportunity to be a strong leader and stray from the ways my father had drilled into my since youth or I could follow in his footsteps. By no means was I going to set her free, but I would not end her life for if I did I knew I could see the path clearly I would travel on. I had this image in my mind of me looking in a mirror and in it I saw my father and then I looked down at my hands and felt my face and I wasn't myself anymore. I looked exactly like my father. I spoke and I sounded like my father. And then I knew what I had to do. I had to give her the right chance to get better. And then I thought of you and I knew I was doing the right thing. You believe that I don't have to be a monster. And I want you to see me as a man who will always love you."

She reached across the table and took his hand in both of hers.

"You really don't understand how amazing you are, Love." She murmured softly and then kissed the back of his hand.

"So when are you going to admit that you're truly my guardian angel sent from Heaven to set me straight?" Carlisle laughed to lighten the mood.

She smirked.

"I'll admit it when I earn my wings. Apparently the big guy has plans for me so my work isn't done."

"Maybe I should tell your boss that you're over worked and under paid."

"That would be nice. I'm sure Jessica would find that humorous."

They both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to go into her office alone." Carlisle admitted. "She'll try to molest me or something."

"I don't doubt that." She giggled as the waiter set their drinks on the table. "They don't call her a bitch for nothing."

"I'll drink to that."

"I'll drink to anything that involves conspiracy theory."

He waggled his eye brow as he laughed.

"Are you sure you're not secretly a mobster?"

"I'm pretty sure because I don't know how to shoot a gun."

"I'll be fixing that in the near future."

"I'm holding you to that."

With a knowing smile he winked and drank from his glass as he laughed at the thought of teaching Isabella to shoot. What had he gotten himself into?

…

Bella sat in the meeting room amongst several other members of Carlisle's clan to discuss James and what they were going to do. Rose was also present because Carlisle felt that she might be at risk as well.

"So what you're saying is that there is absolutely no recordings once so ever of the events that took place in the gallery?" Carlisle asked as he stressfully put his weight on his hands on the table.

"I'm afraid so. At the time stamp on the screen everything goes black and nothing can be heard. Then the sound comes back at what seems too early and there are footsteps and then a click. The camera comes back on and the camera at the entrance to the gallery catches a photo of this man, the exact same one that entered the gallery thirty-seven minutes prior. After being in the gallery for a total of twenty-three seconds the screen goes black on the gallery's camera."

Edward studied the man from both the photos and his eyes widened.

"Demitri, did you get any other footage of him. Did you get a full frontal?"

Demitri nodded and showed the next photo on the overhead projector.

"He was speaking with this woman. The room was so loud because of all the conversations going on at once and the music."

Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Rose, and Alice all gasped and then revealed the identity of the woman in unison.

"Jessica."

"You know her?" Felix asked.

Bella scoffed.

"I work for that bitch."

Edward studied the face of the man and so did Felix.

"I saw him staring at Carlisle and Bella when they were dancing. The way he looked at her, it wasn't innocent. I remember that something didn't sit right with me." Edward spoke out and Carlisle looked at his brother with worry.

"I saw that man as well. When we had Esme in the car and I was going to come tell you and Bella that the car was ready he was rushing down the stairs. I thought there was something odd about him, but I was too focused on getting you and Bella to safety that I didn't even think to consider why he was rushing like a mad man." Carlisle looked at Felix like he was going to be sick.

"Why didn't I see this man?" Carlisle hissed for he was truly angry with himself for being so oblivious to his surroundings.

Demitri put another photograph on the screen.

"You didn't see him because you were a bit occupied."

There was a photo of the man running past the couple as they kissed passionately.

Carlisle couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"I guess you were too caught up in your little make out session." Edward quickly corrected his slip up. "I mean make up session."

Bella couldn't help but giggle. Carlisle looked over at her with a sly smile and ran his fingers through his hair. Then his face turned serious.

"Isabella, does that man look like James? Is that him?"

Rose answered before Bella could.

"That's not his face. The last time either of us saw him he had long blonde hair in a ponytail. He has hazel eyes. Those aren't his features either."

Unconsciously Bella rose from her seat and walked towards the screen. She stopped beside and put her hand on James's face.

"Damn it!" She yelled and turned away to hide her face from everyone. "Even if his face is covered I can't tell if that's his body structure. The suit makes him look just like everyone man that was there that night. That mother fucker!"

Panting and feeling faint she swayed. Carlisle rushed to her side and helped her back to her seat.

"Love." He murmured softly as he tried his best to calm her down. "You're not saying something. What is it?"

She took a deep breath and looked at Rosalie.

"Remember what he wrote, Rose? He told us we wouldn't find him if we tried."

Rose nodded.

"But that doesn't look like him."

Bella sighed and looked at everyone in the room.

"After Rose got me untied and out of the closet we found a note on the counter. All his belongings were gone. I had been knocked out during period he must have packed. Basically in the note he told me no matter how hard we searched no one could possibly find him. The police did all they could. My father is the Chief of Police in a small town called Forks in Washington State. Yes I know the mafia doesn't associate with the police, but it's not like he patrols here. Anyway he even joined in on the search even though Seattle wasn't his district. Rosalie's uncle paid for her and I to flee to New York. And the police couldn't find him. The case isn't closed but I know they haven't searched in a long time. It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. There wasn't a record of him leaving the country or traveling. His bank accounts are untouched, no withdrawals or deposits. No new residences. He didn't cancel any credit cards or used the ones he had. Ever since the day he left nothing of his has been touched. James Massacin could be anywhere or anyone. If I were to disappear like that I would have changed my name, and probably several times. I'd also change my appearance, again several times. He has to know what he's doing. If it hadn't been for that flute I wouldn't have thought it to be him at all. I mean when I first moved to New York they still had me cut my hair, dye it and they had me registered under a fake last name for a while to keep James off my trail if he followed after me. But they let it drop after they figured he wasn't coming after me. We're not going to find him as James Massacin, blue eyed with long blonde hair. He's going to be somebody else. He's going to look like somebody else. He'd be stupid to do otherwise."

Carlisle knew that this was too much for her. It was hard and he didn't have to look at her to know. He simply just felt it between them. He rubbed her back and let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Isabella." He whispered softly. "Remember how I told you today that you sometimes you need to let others take care of you and that's what I plan to do?"

She nodded her head in defeat and then he kissed her temple.

"This would be one of those times. I'm going to have some of my agents keep watch over you and Rosalie. She's at risk too because one can only assume that he knows she let you out of the closet and knew she knew. But don't worry, you won't even know that they're there. As much as I wish I could, I can't be with you every hour of the day. We both have to work and now I have a wanted man to track down. I also want you to have a personal body guard, who will be present to your notice." He looked up at two of his most trusted me. "Felix, I'd like you to guard my Isabella. You'll communicate constantly with her surveillance agents, standard procedure you know the drill." He kissed Bella's cheek and then her nose, causing her to smile just a tad. Then he looked over at Emmett. "Emmett, would you be comfortable with Demitri being the present guard for Rosalie. She'll have a surveillance agents as well."

Emmett walked over to Rosalie and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Anything to keep my girl safe." Emmett murmured.

"It's settled then." Carlisle declared.

Rosalie and Bella went out into the hall accompanied by Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, and Renata to get away from the tension of the room.

"Bella." Rosalie spoke up.

She looked up at her best friend.

"Thanks." She murmured.

Rose just smiled and hugged her.

"Everything is going to be ok. You know that right?" Rosalie tried to comfort her friend.

Bella nodded.

"I just don't want Carlisle to get hurt. I love him, Rose. You know he's so strong but really if you look into his eyes you can see the small little boy who just wants to please his father. But then I also see the strong man who's better than his father and wants to be a better man the legacy he was left to live up to. It will be the end of me if I lost him. When he's not around I feel the absence."

All the girls were listening to what Bella said. Jane was pleased to see Bella's mutual dedication.

Rose and Bella talked quietly until the meeting ended. Bella was feeling much better and she needed to be near Carlisle again, just as Rose needed to be near Emmett. The door opened and Carlisle rushed out, Bella met his halfway. He rested his hand on her neck, tilting her face upward to his as he bent to kiss her while he held her at her hip. He kissed her deeply with a meaning that only they could understand. The girls, besides Rose who was busy with Emmett, stared at the couple. They still weren't used to seeing Carlisle like this.

"I love you." Carlisle whispered.

"I love you, always." Bella replied as his forehead rested against hers.

"I'm never going to get tired of telling you I love you and hearing that you love me too."

"I love you." Bella whispered.

"I love you." Carlisle replied. "Always."


	13. Killing with Kindness

**Hey everyone! So I somehow managed to get this chapter written all in a few hours, don't ask me how. Yesterday was so busy and frustrating that I didn't even get a chance to rest. It was the homecoming dance and I went to see Dreamgirls at the local theatre. And lets say that plans for getting ready together and dinner got out of hand and the stress level became a hazard to my health. But I'm all good now. Instead of dinner with a huge group I had a quiet dinner with my best friend and her parents, sounds lame right, but no it was just what I needed. And the dance was fun too. And I didn't even get to start writing until tonight. So I hope you all like this chapter. So please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirteen

_Killing with Kindness _

Having a bodyguard wasn't exactly what Bella thought it would be. But she hadn't considered that she had a team constantly watching her and her surroundings and so the only thing Felix could do was physically guard her body. He was present, always. Last night Carlisle slept at her apartment and made the joke that he was her real body guard and that he'd have to get to know her body very well in order to guard it properly. Of course this was during a make out session on her bed where she had managed to strip him down to his boxers, and he got her down to her undergarments. She swore that he was ready to fuck her but Alice had called thoroughly interrupting the moment. And she was left sexually frustrated and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

Now she sat in her office looking over articles from lower editors. Bored was the only word she could think of to describe her current state. With a glance she looked over at Felix who was heavily focused on his surroundings but at the same time, nothing at all.

"If I'm bored, then you must be the epitome of the same." She said in a playful tone to break the silence.

It wasn't awkward between the pair, and the silence was comfortable. She merely felt bad for him for having to sit there and do nothing but wait for something bad to happen or escort her from one place to another.

"It's my job." Felix replied. "Or one of them. From what I've seen so far we both suffer the same hell."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he merely smirked.

"I mean to say that we both have one specific job but we have to play many other rolls. You are an editor but at the same time you have to be your boss's assistant and drop all your work when she says so. Before you know it you'll be editing the whole magazine just like the editor in chief."

Bella stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Felix asked with a grin as he leaned forward on the couch.

"Jessica doesn't want to pay someone the amount she would have to if she handed over the tile and so she is the editor in chief, and to translate that into the truth. Jessica, by title along with running the magazine, is the editor and chief, but I do all the work of an editor and chief. It's a job so I won't complain. At least Carlisle is a better boss than Jessica."

Felix nodded with a smile.

"Despite the field of work we have pursued the clan is like a family. As you can see there is a family base to it. Carlisle found me hurt drastically by the economy. I lost everything. I was moving from one friend's house to another looking for work, but no one would take me. I met Carlisle at a bar and we struck up a conversation. You see I went to high school with Demitri and we had recently reconnected. Demitri told Carlisle I was looking for work and so Carlisle came to check me out, but made it look like we had just run into one another. The next thing I know I have an apartment, and a nice one at that, a car, and most importantly, a job. I paid Carlisle back for my home, my car, and the other necessities he provided for me. He wouldn't accept my money at first, but I told him it was about pride and that I truly appreciated all he had done for me, but I didn't want to go on through life feeling like I had gotten a free ride when there were so many other people who had been hurt by the economy who were still struggling. He reluctantly took the money and I've never regretted working for him."

Bella couldn't help the smile that graced her lips. Carlisle, even then when he thought himself heartless, was kind. He was a compassionate man even if he didn't see himself the same way.

"So you have quite the history." Bella chimed as she sorted through the layout of the next edition. "Carlisle is-"

She was cut off when the door opened and Jessica appeared in all her bitchy glory.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about the photo shoot?" She then looked over to her right and was surprised to see the man. "Oh, I didn't know you had a visitor."

Felix got up from his seat and greeted Jessica.

"You must be, Jessica, Bella's boss. I'm Felix, her bodyguard."

Jessica's eyes widened in shock.

"What's this all about? A bodyguard? Why would Bella need that?"

"I can't disclose that information to you, Ma'am. Wherever Bella goes I go. Actually it's quite convenient that you're here because I have a few questions for you."

Jessica hadn't a clue what this was about and so she looked over at Bella for some sort of an explanation.

"You attended the gala on Saturday evening, did you not?" Felix asked as he straightened his posture.

"I was there. But I don't see where you are going with this."

"You were seen speaking with a certain black haired man that wore a mask that looked like it was from _the Phantom of the Opera. _What was the nature of your conversation?"

Against, shocked by the question she struggled to find the words to speak.

"He- I-, I mean. He Was-"

"Miss Stanley, it would be in your best interest if you just came out with it. If you tell me the truth the first time we can put this all behind us. Better to make a friend out of me than an enemy. Miss Swan is one of your most prestigious workers and the question I asked relates to her safety. I would hope you care about her well being."

"Of course. I was upset and he asked me why."

"Care to elaborate, Miss Stanley?"

With a gulp she continued.

"I was _disappointed_ in Carlisle Cullen's choice in women. Everyone at the gala had an eye on him and well Bella."

Bella merely rolled her eyes. Jessica was so predictable. Felix did not miss Jessica's careful choice of words and took a mental note of it.

"And how did the man respond?"

"He asked me if I was jealous."

"And were you?" Felix asked with a raise of his brow.

"No. I could never be jealous of Bella."

"Nor can you say that with a straight face. Was that the end of your conversation with him?"

"He told me that all things would work themselves out in time."

"And did you ever catch his name? Did you see him again during the night? Did you know him before the gala?"

"I did not know him before. He was a complete stranger. I did not see him after that. And I did not catch his name. I did not ask nor did he offer."

"Do you have any idea why he would come speak to you?"

She was a bit offended at this point.

"Who wouldn't want to talk to me?"

"That is all I need, Miss Stanley."

Jessica walked towards Bella's desk and Felix sat back down on the couch.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?" Jessica hissed.

"I can't talk about it, Jessica. Just pretend Felix isn't here."

"I am your fucking employer, Bella. You better fucking tell me why the fucking hell you have a fucking bodyguard."

Bella stood up from her seat, pushing the chair back with a force.

"I don't have to _fucking_ tell you anything." She mimicked her boss.

"Do you want to keep your job, Bella? I wouldn't use that tone if I were you."

"I'm not sure my job is even worth it anymore, Jessica. You treat me like shit and I do more than my title implies. For all the crap I have to do just because you say so I should get paid more. Shit, I should get paid just to put up with you."

"Bella, you're fired!"

"Fine, but I quit. I've put up with you for too long! Let's just see how long you last without me!"

Bella stormed out of her office, planning on coming back later to gather her belongings. Felix followed after her, surprised by her actions, but at the same time he was proud.

Jessica, on the other hand, was in shock. No one had actually called her out before. Nor had anyone actually walked out on her. Bella didn't even shed a tear; her head was held high and her self-esteem in tact. She looked at the empty room and realized what she had just done. Bella made her job so much easier. If it weren't for Bella Jessica would go insane, because she kept the place running. If she let Bella go she'd actually have to do her own job and find other people to do the others.

"Fuck." Was all Jessica could say before she took off towards the elevator where Bella had just been.

She caught up with Bella in the lobby.

"Bella, wait!" She yelled, causing Bella to turn to look.

"What do you want, Jessica?" She sneered.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're never sorry."

"I am this time."

Bella sighed.

"Apologizing won't do anything, Jessica."

"I'll pay you better."

Bella began to laugh, which confused Jessica.

"You think you can just buy me back."

"It usually works for most people."

"It's scary how people will take money in exchange for working for a bitch."

"What are you saying?"

Bella sighed and sat down one of the benches in the lobby. Jessica sat down beside her and Felix stood guard.

"You treat everyone like crap, Jessica. Just because you're the boss and we all work for you doesn't mean you need to put everyone down. I don't know how many times you've called me fat. Or told my new intern that she shouldn't eat lunch and to go lose a few pounds."

"It's the fashion business, Bella. It's the way it is."

Bella rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath.

"It's illegal for models to be extremely skinny. We're real women, Jessica, not models. Sure it would be nice to walk into a store and fit into a size zero. But I've been there. Actually I remember when a size zero was too big for me. The close hung on me like I was a twig. Because I basically was. You know you were nice to me when I first started working here."

"Because you were the skinniest of all the girls." Jessica commented.

"That's sick, Jessica. Our physical appearance, that's all it is. It doesn't say anything about who you are on the inside, the part that actually matters. And you know when I was that skinny I was extremely unhealthy."

Jessica looked at Bella like she was crazy.

"I was grateful, Jessica, when you gave me a job. I never wanted to work in the fashion industry. I wanted to write for something that wasn't superficial, but considering my circumstances at that point, I took what I could get."

Jessica was lost.

"I don't understand. What circumstances?"

"Jessica, I was so thin because I didn't get to choose when I ate. I had no control over the times I would get to feed myself. I had no control over my life at one point. I had recently escaped a bad situation, fled from the other side of the country. You would have noticed how unstable I was if you had taken the time to actually get to know your employees. The most you get to know about us are our boyfriends. It's disgusting. But then I started getting healthy again and you told me I was getting fat. Health is beautiful. This right here." She motioned to her own body. "This is beautiful because I'm healthy. So what if eat my three meals a day and have dessert? After I got out of my bad situation you don't realize how thankful I was just for the fucking airplane food. I had to learn how to control my life again because that control had been taken away from me. Yet you never noticed."

"If I had known I would have helped."

Bella had to bite her tongue and hold back what she wanted to say.

"You could have asked? You could have tried to figure out what was going on with me. And not just me, everyone else who works for you. We all have our stories. You know Tina, she would actually eat if you did. But you don't eat lunch or anything at all in front of others and so she thinks she shouldn't eat. And there are several others like her. I get criticized by everyone. But no one cares about getting to know anyone anymore. It seems like the healthier I got the more work you gave me, almost like you were trying to tell me that if I was fat I had to work harder. But I took your bullshit because I didn't know what else to do. And now I have the man that I love in my life and he's made me realize a lot of things. I'm not going to sit here and tell you my story, but I shouldn't have to in order to get you to realize that you're at fault. I don't want your sympathy. But besides Rosalie and my therapist, he was the only one to ever know the full story about what happened to me. And it was a big step for me. But everything has been easier since then. He's made me look at myself in a different way. My entire outlook on life has changed. He doesn't care about the way I look and I don't care about the way he looks. What we care about is what's inside. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have the confidence to call you out. But I really am tired of the way you treat me. I'm exhausted when I get home and when I should be resting I still have work to do. I'm an editor, not your assistant. If you want one then hirer one because I'm sick of working for you. And it's not just that, it's that you don't realize that there are girls that work for you that look up to you. Some are fresh out of college and they're passionate about fashion, and then they see you, who has made it in this business, and they think they have to be like you in order to succeed. You don't realize that you influence other people. And I don't think it would kill you to set a good example."

Now through with her speech she stood from her seat and looked to Felix.

"I'll be back for my things later. I guess we should go home so I can start looking for another job."

Felix nodded and held her coat for her, which he had grabbed on the way out of her office. Just as she was about to slip into it Jessica stood up.

"If I changed would you come back and work for me? I'd higher an assistant. You're the best girl I have. I don't know what I'd do without you, Bella. I know I'm a bitch, but I have no idea what I'm going to do if I don't have you."

"That's what assistants are for, Jessica."

"I'll make you Editor in Chief. All I'd need you to do is get my new assistant started so that they know what is going on and then you'd never have to do something so lowly again. And I'd higher a new senior editor. You'd only have to do the job of the Editor in Chief, and that mean's you'd be my wingman, well woman, and help me lead meeting. You'd be paid a whole lot more. Bella, I know you never wanted to be in fashion, but you're good at this. You could go places. I mean you could go anywhere you wanted, but I want you to stay."

Bella turned to Jess and smiled.

"I have a few conditions if I agree."

Jessica looked at her questioningly.

"What are they?" She asked.

"Well." Bella all but smirked. "You need to start respecting your employees. That does include not going after your employees boyfriends. There's a difference between being hard on them because they're slacking or you know they have so much more potential, and being a total bitch slave driver."

"I can try to do that."

Bella smiled.

"Also, you should take the time to actually get to know your employees. You might find that they'll give you better quality in their work if you showed you cared."

"I guess I could do that."

"Finally, this is not just about your employees, but it's about yourself health in the long rung. It really wouldn't kill you to eat lunch, even if it's just a salad with chicken for protein. If it helps, I'd eat lunch with you so you don't have to do it alone."

Jessica took a deep and shaky breath. This was just so much to take in. As if Bella could read her thoughts she moved to Jessica's side and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know it's a lot of change, but it won't kill you. I'm not telling you to do this. You get to make the decision. I wouldn't bring those conditions up if I didn't think they were for the better. But it's your life, Jessica. No one can tell you how to change or how to live your life. But a little kindness never killed anyone."

Jessica couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. I don't know how in the world you're being so nice to me after what a bitch I've been to you."

Bella just shook her head and smiled.

"It's never easy, but it's worth it."

"So you'll come back?"

"As long as you try to follow the conditions. Making an effort is always the first step."

"Well then, why don't we go move you into your new office. It's bigger." Jessica blushed. "I've kind of been using it for a longue, but it's really nice. You'll like it."

…

Carlisle sat in his office staring at the files before him. Nothing added up. He spoke on the phone with Carmen after faxing the photographs to her, which she destroyed after she had looked at them. She did not recognize the masked man. She had greeted everyone on the guest list that night and their dates. The masked man had not been one of them. Again he watched the surveillance footage and what he found strange was that there wasn't a recording of the masked man entering, yet there was of him leaving.

He caged his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. He was so confused. It was as if he were a phantom, but he knew that could not be true. This man, whoever he was, was just good at sneaking around, yet he had made an obvious black out in the film for the gallery so nothing was recorded, yet he allowed himself to be recorded in other places. So did he want to be found? Or was there a meaning behind the times he was caught on film? He was most definitely playing a game. The most dangerous questions were yet to come. Was he James? If he was, then he was constantly changing his appearance and identity. After all, his records look like he just fell off the face of the earth, but without a death certificate. If this man was James why would he come after Isabella now? Why wait years before making an appearance? Who was James Massacin? Before he fled he was an accountant. He had a family. He had a life. But what Carlisle wondered was if Isabella truly knew who James was. For all she knew it might not even be his real name? What if James Massacin was just another cover like the mask? That scared the shit out of Carlisle. It made it harder to protect Isabella. He loved her and yet he couldn't protect her from a man who constantly changed who he was, at least not without struggle. The thought of harm coming to Isabella made his heart ache with a pain so extreme that he thought he would die. He couldn't lose Isabella.

The thought then came to him. Despite the full time protection Isabella had it wouldn't hurt if she learned how to defend herself. His schedule was quite busy now with the James situation. He had handed down some dealings to Emmett to take care of. Carlisle just couldn't do everything with Isabella's security at risk, but as they had agreed they weren't going to let it control their lives. They weren't going to stop everything just because James might be out there looking for her, waiting to strike. Just then his phone rang and he was quick to answer.

"Hello." He spoke into this phone.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, it's Bree Tanner."

"Oh, Good Morning Miss Tanner, I've been waiting for your call."

"Well then I have good news for you. You're background check is absolutely spotless and your statement of intent was absolutely moving. Isabella's was pristine as well. Do you know when you'd like to come down to start working with the girls?"

"I actually haven't had the chance to speak with her about it yet. You see, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure we could both do it. I wasn't sure if because of her situation in the past if you'd let her go in."

"Well we were already aware of her situation awhile ago. You see we're contacted when victims are relocated in case they need to be put in the network of safe houses."

"I wasn't aware of that. I'll talk to her about it soon and see what she wants to do. I'll let you know what she decides."

"I understand completely. I think she'll be very moved by what you're doing Mr. Cullen. It's a very kind gesture that I know will mean a great deal to her. I'm sure if any of these girls were in her shoes would feel the same way. It could really help her and it would be good for the girls here. It could show them that there is hope and that they can make their own lives after they get out of the shelter."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

"Is there anything you would recommend I do when I talk to her about it? I don't know how she'll react."

"I suggest that you do something very sweet for her. Maybe have an intimate dinner at home, something with a comfortable atmosphere. When you bring it up be very gentle with your voice and give her time to react and process. If she's afraid to do it or doesn't want to, it's ok. You just need to give her time to think it over. Be genuine with her."

"Thank you for your help, Miss Tanner."

"You're welcome, Mr. Cullen. Have a nice day."

"You as well, Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. With a sigh he leaned back into his chair. But he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face.

…

Bella's new office was beyond amazing. Alice was over in a heartbeat to redecorate and had it finished by the time Bella was out of her meeting. On her new desk Bella found a note that said: _Your welcome._ She owed her pixie best friend. Her office was cool tones of purple, a day bed with drapes behind it that had golden fringe. The room looked like a gypsy heaven and she loved it. She couldn't help the squeal that escaped her lips.

"Bella." Jessica called from behind.

She turned to look and saw Jessica's jaw on the floor.

"It's amazing!" Jessica gawked.

"Thank you, but it was all Alice's doing."

"Remind me of who Alice is again."

"Carlisle's sister. She's the third Cullen child and the only girl."

"If she can do this with a room, I wonder what she can do with clothes."

"Oh she loves fashion. She picked out my dress for the gala. She's always dressing her brothers because she thinks they are incapable of dressing themselves."

"She did it so fast."

"That's Alice for you. I'm surprised that Jasper, her fiancé, can keep up with her."

"So do you want to go get lunch?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Just let me text Carlisle and let him know I'm going on break."

Bella looked over at Felix who was smirking.

"What's that look for, Felix?"

"Nothing, Bella. I was just thinking you're quite the force to be reckoned with and it would be in Carlisle's best interest to not cross you or upset you."

"He already learned that, Felix." Bella teased as she texted Carlisle.

"So ladies, where are we going for lunch?" He asked.

"The cafeteria on the lower level. It's a food court."

"Let's go then."

"Oh my God this tastes so good!" Jessica practically moaned as she ate her grilled chicken sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe it will make you nice."

"You just might be on to something." Jessica laughed and took another bite.

After she swallowed she took her glass of Coke and raised it, motioning for Bella to toast with her. Their glasses clinked and Jessica beamed a smile.

"I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship."

Bella just smiled and laid back in her seat wondering how a simple talking to had changed Jessica completely.

The day carried on smoothly but when it was time to go home she couldn't help but feel the weight of Carlisle's absence. Luckily her phone rang and she answered, happy to hear the sound of his voice.

"Hello, Love. How is my Angel?"

"Doing very well. I have some good news I want to tell you. But how was your day?"

"Uneventful really. But I was wondering, Emmett is going over to your and Rose's place tonight and so I thought maybe you could pack a night bag and then I'd meet you at your apartment to pick you up. I just wanted to do something simple tonight, a home cooked meal and just some time alone. Though I can't wait to hear the good news. "

"Awe, Carlisle. That sounds perfect. I'll see you in a little while then."

"I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Felix smiled as he watched her eyes light up as she confessed her love. Carlisle truly had managed to find a wonderful woman. Isabella was a Godsend and Carlisle was a lucky bastard. He wondered who he should fear more, Carlisle, or the fierce angel who killed with kindness, Bella. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that Bella might just be the stronger threat.


	14. Growing Strong, I Love You

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. This chapter took me forever! I don't even want to admit how many times I've had to rewrite this because I just wasn't happy at all with the previous versions. But alas I am finally satisfied. And then my time has been busy with my art, you see I have a few more projects I have to do before I can quit making possibilities for the general section to choose from for the general section of my AP portfolio and for the millionth time I have chosen a concentration collection of ten pieces that I am finally happy with. Like truly happy with. It's one of those things I've been wanting to do all along but was too afraid of being too out there or too weird, because trust me I like weird art, you know the kind that makes you question the artist's sanity. And so finally I designed the ten pieces and made a list of materials to get and showed it to my teacher. She's like my second mother and I look up to her and her opinion means so much. And God her approval of my art means the world, but she knows me as an artist better than I know myself. After I showed her my sketches today she put them down, closed the sketchbook and smiled at me and then said, "I'm very impressed. This is the one, Lauren. It's personal and unique, just what they're looking for." You have absolutely know idea how hard I've worked to hear her say that. I've been coming up with ideas for this collection since June. So now that I'm finally done with drawing collection ideas I have time for writing again. So you're probably bored with my blabbing so I won't bore you for much longer. **

**Here is the playlist for this chapter: **

**All my days by Alexi Murdoch**

**Alone by Heart **

**Driven by a beating heart by a Silent Film **

**Faithfully by Glee cast **

**Like a Prayer by Glee Cast/ Madonna **

**I don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fourteen

_Growing Strong, I Love You_

Carlisle never ceased to surprise her. Tonight seemed to be weighed with just as much meaning for him as there was for her. As Carlisle took a sip from his glass of wine she took a bite of pizza. He seemed to know her tastes perfectly. The romantic had most definitely come out in him tonight, for the lights in the living room were dinner, soft tinkling classical music played, and he had a fire going in the fireplace. The large window across the room had the drapes pulled back and so they could watch the snow fall down to the streets.

Faithfully, Carlisle kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she sat close to him. Everything was just so relaxed, and it felt as if they had been doing this for years. There wasn't that pressure to impress, not that they didn't try as hard as hell, but there were times like these where they could just be comfortable. Though he couldn't hide the darkness of his eyes due to the romantic feeling surging between them both.

Isabella soon finished her pizza and took a sip of wine, then looked up at Carlisle.

"Do you want to hear my good news, Love?"

A sultry smirk tugged at his lips and he couldn't resist the temptation to press a tender kiss to her neck.

"Tell me." He whispered huskily.

That got her every time. She melted like putty in his hands.

"Well." She murmured softly as she leaned into Carlisle's palm that caressed her cheek. "I'm the Editor in Chief of Runway."

His eyes went wide and then he was even more dumbfounded when she told him the entire story.

"Oh, Love." He swooned. "I'm so proud of you."

His heart swelled with love and he pressed his lips to hers.

"God, Angel, you're out of this world. I'm so happy for you. I know you work so hard and you deserve this."

She giggled and he couldn't figure out why.

"What's so funny?"

"You're holding back your excitement because you're trying to seduce me."

Now she was in for it. He pushed her on her back and began to tickle her relentlessly.

"Trying? You mean it wasn't working?" His laughter boomed.

She squealed as he continued to tickle her.

"It was! Ah, stop!"

"Not until you surrender!"

"Never!"

She twisted her body to try to get away from him but her attempts were useless.

"Surrender and I'll stop!"

She tried once more to twist from his grip but he was stronger.

"I surrender!" She laughed. "I surrender, Carlisle!"

He stopped tickling her and returned to a lounging position with a smirk on his face. Bella soon sat up as well and hit him playfully on the arm.

"The tickle wars are not over." She challenged.

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a raise of his brow.

"Yeah." She declared and folded her arms over her chest.

"You know I really am proud of you, Isabella. It takes a lot of courage to call out your boss. I think she needed someone to tell her she was being bad, like she just wanted someone to catch her."

She nodded in agreement and then leaned back in to Carlisle.

"I'm really happy about being the Editor in Chief. I know I never wanted to be in the fashion industry, but I'm somehow good at this. I actually feel like I could go somewhere with this."

He couldn't help but smile because she was smiling too, practically glowing just like the angel she was. Ever so lovingly he stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"You can go anywhere you want, Love. You can do whatever you put you're mind to. You're good at what you do. I'm so proud of you for standing up to her. I love you dearly."

"I love you, too, Carlisle." She whispered.

Lovingly he rested his forehead against hers, waiting for the right words to come.

"Isabella, when I asked you to come over tonight it was not just because I love having your company and struggle to be away from you for extended periods of time. There's something I need to tell you."

She looked at him questioningly and began to search his eyes for answers.

"Love, what is it?" She panicked.

In order to calm her suspicions he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"A few weeks ago I made a decision that I was nervous about. It started running around in my brain the night you told me about your past. And I started thinking all the million other girls who end up in situations like yours and worse. My brain got trapped in thoughts of the sex trade and safe houses. Of course I knew it was a current problem around the world, but I never put much thought into it. I mean there are mafia clans that actually sell women and I don't think it's right, but I never felt like I knew what to do so I just ignored it. And I realized after you told me your story that I acted before like most people, they don't want to get involved with trouble and so they turn away and pretend they didn't see anything. Then a thought struck me that terrified me, Isabella. What if James hadn't just let his friends borrow you, though that's terrible, what if he had sold you? And I'm sure you thought of this before, but then I thought about you being put in a safe house, and knowing you I know what it would have done to you, despite how they are supposed to help you. You would have been trapped, constantly reminded of your past. But I look at you and I realized how strong you are. You made it out alive and look at you here having a normal life. I realized that I could make a difference."

Her heart raced fiercely in her chest but she felt a sense of calmness. She couldn't quite understand what he was trying to tell her, but she was moved that he had put so much thought into this. His touch was gentle, his words tender, and his eyes shining with love.

"Isabella, my siblings and I have always had an easy life. Even with the struggle Emmett and I had with my father. But we've always lived comfortably. We were spoiled even though we were disciplined. I've never had to struggle in life economically. My parents could buy me out of any bad situations we got in. God, when I was in high school or even fresh out of college, I didn't even think about the sex trade. Yet you were trapped into it not long after college. Isabella, there are nights when you're not by my side and I have nightmares about you either being trapped in what could have been or of you and James and I try to help you but you keep getting further away and I can't save you. I wake up panting and in a cold sweat repeating 'it could have been her'. And then I realized that it's not just women that are forced into it. There are girls, young girls, and even children robbed completely of their childhood. And I want to do something, Love. I don't just want to write a check to some safe house and call it a day. I want to get involved. I want to physically work with the girls and be there and help them in any way I can."

She was crying softly, but not in fear. She couldn't contain her smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh, Carlisle." She swooned as she held him close, not wanting any distance to be between them.

"Isabella." He whispered as he stared endlessly into her chocolate doe eyes. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. Before you I didn't even know I was capable of loving someone or being loved. I've always felt so alone, but I became numb, that was until I met you. And I know you've never talked to other women who have been in similar situations, and I just thought maybe it would help you. And you could help them. You've made it out alive and look at you, Editor and Chief of a fashion magazine, the girl who never wanted to be part of the fashion world. And us."

She couldn't help but cut him off and press a chaste kiss to his lips. Then she took his hands and brought them to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Love." He murmured. "I know sometimes you feel alone because no one you know can empathize, only sympathize. You don't have anyone to talk to and haven't ever that have been in similar situations. I thought that maybe going to work with the girls in the safe houses would help you. I know you've been healing for a long time and have done a large bit lately, but I thought maybe because of your selfless nature helping the girls and talking to them about their struggles you could relate and see that maybe you aren't so alone in this world. I've been doing a lot of research and reading on physiological studies about women who have gone through what you have and I know that you feel like you're the only one even though you know you're not. And I just don't want you to have to feel alone anymore. Because, Love, you're never alone. I'm always going to be right here for you. I love you."

Overwhelmed she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck as she cried happily. He held her close and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you so much." She sniffled. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Anything for you, Love. I'm always going to be here for you."

He let her cry though the tears were joyous, but he waited in silence comforting her as best he could.

When she finally stopped crying she sat back on her heels and laced their fingers in her lap.

"No one has ever done something like this for me, Carlisle. Thank you." The tears ran fresh again and he pulled his hands away from hers and used them to hold her face. "I've been alone for so long despite the company of Rose, I've been alone. I've always wondered why I never knew other women that had the same experience or worse, but with each passing day I was more convinced that I was alone, unlovable and utterly alone. I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am. I just wish I had something to give you in return."

He stared deeply into her eyes in shock.

"Love, you give me everything just by existing. Your love, friendship, companionship, trust, and joy, that's all I need. You, you're what I need. You've melted this cold heart of mine and given me a gift that no one has before, and that's love. I want to be there for you in the morning, in the evening, and every hour in between. I need you, Isabella. I've spent so many years making sure I wasn't depending on anyone, and so I isolated myself. But you walked into my life, and Isabella I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't feel alone anymore."

She smiled sweetly at him and turned to kiss his palm.

"You don't have to be alone, and neither do I. I love you so much. I want to be with you, Carlisle, completely and in every way. I need you, Carlisle. I was so afraid to give myself to someone completely before, but I want to with you. You have me, Carlisle. Right here. I want this, and I'm not just talking about physical intimacy, I'm talking about us together, our two halves becoming whole."

"Yes." He whispered. "I want to give myself to you, Isabella. Let me make love to you. I promise that I'll be gentle and if you need me to stop I will. We'll go at a pace that's comfortable for you."

"I want this, Carlisle. I want you."

That was all it took for him to mold his lips to hers and kiss her with a great depth. He could taste her tears on her lips and he pulled her closer. He loved this woman with all that he was.

After several minutes of intense passionate kisses Carlisle lifted her from the couch bridal style in order to take her up to his bedroom. She continued to kiss him with all the passion she possessed as he carried her like the knight in shining armor that he was. Carlisle couldn't believe that this was happening. An overwhelming warmth grew within him and before he knew it they were in his bedroom, falling down onto the bed. Bella began by unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to be rid of the offending barrier. At the same time he focused on getting her skirt off.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too." She moaned as he slid her skirt down.

Within minutes they were bare and Carlisle had her spread out beneath him. Tenderly he kissed her lips as he cradled her close with one arm and used the other for support.

"I want to worship you, Isabella. You're body is a temple."

He began by kissing the crook of her neck, taking his time to cover every inch of skin. Then traveled across to the other side, causing Bella to twist her fingers in his hair. He kissed his way down her collarbone to her shoulder, and then back across to her other shoulder. She smelled like freesia and strawberries; it was absolutely addicting.

He then dragged his lips lowered and she released his hair as she let her hands drift across his shoulder. Ever so tenderly he kissed her breasts, taking his time to taste her skin before making his way up to her nipples, which were taunt. Carefully he withdrew his hand from behind her back to cup her breast in his palm. It fit perfectly almost as if they were made just for him. Giving into temptation he flicked his tongue across her nipple and she groaned and thrust her hips upward. Pleased by her reaction he did it once more and used his hand to caress her neglected breast.

"Carlisle." She groaned, her voice heavy with lust.

He smiled and switched breasts. He was most definitely a breast man. That was true until he began to kiss down her mid section and grabbed her tight ass. He then decided that maybe he was an ass man too. Or maybe it was just Isabella, and that he loved every part of her. Ever so lovingly he kissed her empty womb, the comfort of a man. It was a spiritual experience, which he found strange because he never found sex, though they hadn't gotten to that point yet, spiritual. Actually he never found bedroom activities anything but sexual. But with Isabella it was about romance, dedication, and loving one another. Man was made from dust, and to dust they shall return when they die. We rise from the earth and return back down into it. As he kissed her womb he couldn't help but think that life began in a womb and when a man was intimate with a woman they could possibly create a life. Here he kissed the skin that held her womb and he felt like he had returned to a distant home that was warm and safe. He had sucked on her breasts, almost like a child suckling. Could it be true that men really turn into babies again? But now it was with a different woman and most definitely not his mother, but his love and the woman he could see a future with. He couldn't help but smile.

Bella wanted this all, and she was moved by Carlisle's actions of worshiping her body before they made love. She loved the feel of his lips on her skin. He took his time and she appreciated it. After James she had feared sex only able to view it as what it had been with him. But Carlisle was a very different man. She understood that it would get heated and definitely wild at times, but that didn't scare her now, because Carlisle would not do her wrong. He treated her like royalty, or better yet, his angel. She wanted to get rough and wild with him but not right now, not with this perfect moment. She wanted just as much as he did, for their first time together to be passionate lovemaking. She gasped suddenly when he kissed her stomach, but what surprised her was that his lips were lower; they were on her womb. He was giving it such special attention. Almost like he was trying to fill an empty home.

Another gasped escaped her lips when he moved from her womb to her side where the scars were. Carefully and tenderly he kissed the skin around her scar and then the scar itself.

"You're utter perfection." He murmured as he kissed up and down the scar and then switched to her other side and repeated the same action. "Perfect in every way." Then he began to whisper like a prayer. "You are my salvation. God works miracles. You are a miracle, Isabella, my miracle. I vow to love you eternally. I want to protect you. I want to make you happy. I want to fall asleep by your side each night and wake to you each morning. I want to pleasure you in every way. You are an angel, and you cannot deny it because you have made me see. I love you." He kissed her side once last time.

Then he lowered his face to her dripping womanhood. Suddenly Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Carlisle. I need you now."

"But I want to, Love. I want to taste you."

"I need to feel you, Carlisle, inside of me."

If his eyes weren't already hooded with lust, they became even more so. Before Bella could blink he was hovering over her and kissing her lips passionately. Those words were all the encouragement that he needed. She began to push her tongue into his mouth and he was in Heaven. She tasted so magnificent. After several minutes of battling her tongue with his he broke away to retrieve a condom from the drawer of his nightstand, but she stopped him.

"Protection." He stated.

She could only smirk.

"I'm on the pill, Carlisle."

"Oh, I-, I just normally… even if… on the pill… consequences."

She had never seen him speechless, or at least at lost for them and stuttering.

"I'm clean, Carlisle, if that's what you're worried about."

He shook his head and smiled.

"I've always been afraid of the consequences, or not believed the others. But I'm not afraid with you."

She smiled, completely understanding despite him knowing she was on the pill. He was telling her that if something were to happen, the birth control failed or something, he wasn't afraid of the consequences.

She pulled him back down and kissed him as they smiled. He used his hands to spread her legs and parted her lower lips. He broke away from the kiss and looked down to her womanhood. He grasped his shaft and pressed the tip to her opening.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She moaned.

He nodded and slowly and pressed his tip inside. He moaned in ecstasy at her warmth.

"More." She moaned.

He pushed further in until he was all the way inside and he was in heaven. She was so fucking warm and tight. Even after what she'd been through she was so tight! He was panting from just being inside her. Bella was shocked at how big he was. She had sucked him off before and given him a few hand jobs but feeling him _inside_ her was completely different. He filled her and damn he was huge! But it felt so fucking good to have him inside her. She thought she might be afraid when he entered but she wasn't. She was happy beyond belief. She thrust her hips to let him know she was ok and he growled.

She didn't know that a man could make such a noise but it turned her on. Soon he was thrusting into her in a slow rhythm, but he penetrated deeply. He held her close as he rocked into her and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh fuck, Isabella." He moaned as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Carlisle, oh that feels so good."

"Oh, Angel, keep going."

"Deeper, Carlisle. I need to feel you deeper."

He couldn't resist as he buried himself further into Heaven. This was utter bliss. His lips against hers and his dick buried deep inside the woman he loved. The room soon became filled with the sounds of their bodies moving as one, and their heavy breathing and panting.

Time passed without their notice. Ultimately, they were lost in each other and nothing else existed.

"I love you." He panted as he neared his release.

"I love you, Baby, too, so much."

"Are you close, Isabella? I'm ready to explode."

"Yes, oh, Baby." She moaned as he sped up his thrusts.

He hammered into her bringing them both over the edge as they screamed each other's names into the most intense orgasms that they had ever experienced.

He collapsed on top of her, but careful not to put all his weight on her as he pulled out. He looked down at her as he rested his forehead against hers and found her smiling. He found himself smiling too.

"That was the best fucking thing I have ever felt." He murmured.

With the hand that didn't rest between his shoulders she cupped his cheek in her palm.

"Same here, Baby. God, that was amazing. Say we can do more."

His eyes lit up.

"Right now?"

He was smiling like a child.

"Fuck yes!"

The next few hours were spent having wild sex. It was so different than anything Bella had ever felt. There was a difference between rough and wild sex with a partner and her past full of abusive and hard sex forced by a man who collared her. Even though the wild sex was hard it was pleasing. He knew how to bring her to her climax and knew just how to hit her spot. She had even gotten the courage to ride him and it was mind blowing to fuck him from that angle and watch his face twist in pleasure.

When they were finally exhausted they slumped against one another chest to chest on their sides. He withdrew and held her close. He wanted to keep his angel safe in his arms, forever.

"Love." He whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against hers.

He knew that they were both tired and she needed to sleep because she now had a powerful job and needed to be ready for the day in the morning.

"Love." She whispered happily as she snuggled close to him, loving the feel of his naked body against his after loving making and wild sex.

She was officially addicted to having sex with him. His body was perfect. He treated her so well. He was beautiful. He loved her and she loved him.

"I meant what I said earlier, about wanting to fall asleep by your side every night and waking up to you every morning. I mean I know we haven't been together for that long, but this house, it' not a home without you."

She searched his eyes for some sort of bad news to go with it because it was too good to be true.

"What about Rose? I don't want her living alone. I mean she's my best friend."

Carlisle smirked.

"Emmett asked her to move in with him this afternoon."

She smiled.

"You really want me here?"

"More than anything. You'll still see Rose quite a bit. I mean we're all family. She's your best friend. I know you'll always be with her and have time for one another even with your new position at work. And having Alice in your trio helps too. But Isabella, I want to come home from work and have dinner with you. I want to go to sleep at night at hold you in my arms as you dream. I want to wake up in the morning to you're beautiful face. I want to make a home with you. Cook you breakfast in the morning. I want to take care of you. I want to spoil you. I want to change what's in this house that's been mine for so long and make it ours. I want you here with me."

She couldn't contain her smile. She wasn't afraid of moving in with him because she knew it wouldn't change their relationship like it did with James. He wanted it for all the right reasons. And she wanted it to.

"Yes." She murmured and pressed her lips against his. "Yes, I'll move in with you and make this a home. I couldn't ask for something more perfect. I love you, Carlisle."

He kissed her back sweetly, holding her close.

"I love you, Isabella. Always."

And soon they were sound asleep, lost in the comfort of each other's arms as they dreamed.


	15. Transitions and Expectations

**Hey everyone! So this chapter took me a while. I've been so busy, fall festival at church, babysitting, homework, and not to mention huge AP government project. But I finally managed to get this done tonight. Excuse the errors I didn't have the attention span to proof read and am exhausted but wanted to post tonight. So I have an official obsession with Rocky Horror Picture Show. Glee is doing a Rocky Horror episode on Tuesday and I've been listen to their version of the songs and they are stuck in my head. And I might be going to see Rocky Horror downtown Friday or Saturday. I can't wait. **

**Soundtrack for this chapter: **

**Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 **

**I Want to hold your hand by the Beatles**

**I've got to see you smile by Leigh Nash **

**Science Fiction Double feature from Rocky Horror/ Glee Cast version **

**If it Kills me by Jason Mraz **

**Strut by Adam Lambert **

**Miss Halfway by Anya Marina **

**My Moon my man by Feist **

**My immortal by Evanescence **

**Mad World by Adam Lambert **

**Please enjoy and review! **

Chapter Fifteen

_Transitions and Expectations _

Bella woke the next morning to the feel of warmth surrounding her. Familiar skin against hers and memories comforted her as she greeted the day. With a sigh she opened her eyes to the sight of Carlisle smiling down at her. Instantly a smile graced her own lips as she remembered the events of the night before. They had connected and so many levels, and now she would make this place her home.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Good morning." She murmured as she tilted her chin up to press her lips to his.

Gratefully he returned her kiss and then rolled over to hover above her. She let her fingers explore the muscles of his shoulders as the other hand slid up his neck and she gripped the roots of his hair.

"I don't want to go to work today." She murmured as he lowered his lips to the crook of her neck.

"Why is that, Love?" He chuckled.

"I want to stay in bed all day with you." She giggled.

With a smile on his lips he kissed her jaw and then the corner of her mouth.

"As much as I'd love that, you have a job to do, miss editor in chief."

Another giggle escaped her lips.

"Yeah, I guess Jessica wouldn't be happy since I have the book."

"The book?" He asked with a raise of his brow.

"The Book, the unbound hard copy of the magazine. It's kind of my job to have it in my possession. It's in my bag downstairs, not that anything would happen to it here, but in the future that needs to be wherever I am."

He couldn't help but smirk.

"I guess that means I need to get you out of bed then." He teased as he sucked on the skin of her neck.

"Not if you keep doing that." She moaned. "And besides, I still need to take a shower."

"So do I, Love. You know we could save some water."

He sat up and climbed out of bed, beckoning her to follow him.

Greedily she took in the sight of his naked form. He was gorgeous and perfectly toned. God that body envied that of Adonis. She wondered how she had come to possess such a beautiful man.

"Coming love?" He asked sweetly with a lazy smile.

Quickly she jumped up from the bed and hurried to his side, only to have the pleasure of sharing a shower with him, which, by the way, was a very pleasant experience. His hands drifted across every inch of her as hers did across him, careful to cleanse every inch of their bodies. As the water rolled down Bella's shoulder Carlisle couldn't help the temptation to kiss the freshly washed skin. He couldn't get enough of her. He needed to hold her close and feel the heat of her skin.

"I love you." She whispered when she felt his lips on her skin.

Their eyes met and he pulled his head up to show his smile.

"As I love you." He replied as he neared his lips to hers in order to kiss her.

"I'm happy that I get to come home to you here tonight. I'm glad this is my home now."

He smiled, bliss evident in his eyes, and pulled her closer.

"I'm happy, too. Now each evening I get to welcome you home. And even when our days are busy we'll always come home to one another. I hate being away from you."

"I hate being away from you, too, Carlisle. I can't even begin to express how happy I am right now."

Just then Felix knocked on the bathroom door.

"Carlisle, Bella does have to go to work. I've already taken of getting breakfast for us all. Bella, your phone has been buzzing like crazy and it appears that you have a meeting in an hour."

Bella gasped and looked at Carlisle. He shut off the water and they both got out and dried off. Luckily Felix had left Bella's bag outside one of the bathroom doors. He opened the one that went to the hallway to retrieve her bag and then went through the other to his room to get dressed. Quickly Bella did her make up and brushed out her hair. She couldn't help but thank God that there had been time for a shower because otherwise she would have gone to work with sex hair. Her phone was buzzing on the counter and so she finally answered it, and of course it was Rosalie and Alice. The first thing she heard was screaming from them both.

"Oh my God! Carlisle asked you to move in!" Alice screeched.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle just texted me two seconds ago and then I told Rose."

"Rose." Bella squealed. "I am so happy for you and Emmett. I was so afraid that I was going to be leaving you alone in the apartment."

Rosalie laughed.

"I felt the same way about you when Emmett asked me yesterday, but he told me he had a feeling that Carlisle was working his way to the same goal. I'm so happy for you, Bella."

"Well I have some news for the both of you. Wow, really a lot has happened in such a short time. As you both already know I'm editor in chief of Runway Magazine. Carlisle asked me to move in with him. And we did it last night."

Rosalie gasped.

"Bella, do you mean to say that you did _it?_"

Bella set the phone down and put it on speaker so that she could get dressed. She pulled on her form fitting jeans and laughed.

"Yes, Rose. I slept with Carlisle."

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed. "It took you long enough to screw my big brother!"

"Alice!" Rosalie and Bella chided in unison.

"What?" Alice laughed.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh my God. Carlisle is the best fuck ever. I mean he's huge! And he was so sweet and romantic our first time. Then we both went crazy fucking like animals after that. I'm pretty sure we scared the fuck out of Felix who was sleeping in the guest room down the hall."

"So you're not afraid of penises." Rosalie teased.

Bella pulled on her top layers and then pulled on her ankle boots.

"Shut up, Rose. Look, I promise we'll do our catching up soon, but I've got to be in a meeting in a little less than an hour and I just finished dressing."

"Bye!" The two girls chimed.

"Bye, Love you." She replied and then ended the call and gathered her things back into her bag.

When she got to the kitchen Carlisle had her breakfast to go prepared for her. He had learned quickly just how she liked it. Also he gave her coffee in one of his favorite travel mugs.

"Aw, thanks, Babe." She cooed as he helped her into her coat and then handed her her workbag that held The Book and her laptop, amongst other things.

He also took the time to button up her peat coat despite her protests of being able to do it herself, but he told her that he wanted to do it. Though she had to admit it was cute when he put on her knit cap for her and then kissed her on the nose when he was finished.

"Come on, Bella. We have to get moving if we want to beat traffic." Felix sighed as he took a sip of coffee.

"Wow I give you the job of bodyguard and you take on assistant, too. I might just give you a bonus." Carlisle said with a smirk.

"I'll hold you to that one, Boss." Felix winked.

Bella grabbed the paper bag that had her breakfast in it and clutched the mug of coffee.

"All right, Love. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day at work and kick some ass for me. I love you." She chimed as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Have a good day and good luck with your meeting. And I'll try and kiss some ass for you, Angel. I love you."

He kissed her once more and then she was on her way being escorted by Felix.

Though he might have been alone until he got to work he was happy to finish his breakfast alone before heading out. In a daze he looked around the room and smiled. Soon he and Isabella would be changing it all, and he wanted that. This was her home too and it needed her special and feminine touch. Despite the expensive works of art it was cold and lacking personality. The truth about him rested in his bedroom where things were simple and even comfortable. The rest of the house was all for show. He'd donate the works he didn't want to keep out or find some other place for them. He was changing but for the better. He liked who he was with Isabella, because in all honesty, he felt like himself. As he looked around he realized that this was truly the start of a new chapter in their lives together. Sure they were moving fast moving in together like this, but it felt right and that was all that really mattered. Despite his feelings about fatherhood somehow he imagined it possible. Though that was something he would talk to Isabella about in the future. Having a life with Isabella was a dream. Somehow he had done something to deserve her. He wouldn't question fate, because it was destiny. Despite their extreme differences in pasts and upbringings, they were a perfect match. He could not deny that. Isabella ruled the heart of a Don. That was probably something that she never imagined was possible until now, which was another thing he loved about her. She loved him for him, and not because he was a Don or a man with power. She wasn't using him for anything. They were perfect companions, and despite their family and friends they were each other's best friends. They were honest with one another. He was glad that she had stopped him and made him see the truth when he tried to walk away from her after the James incidence. She could keep him in line and she wasn't afraid to call him on it when he was wrong.

Last night had been amazing. It warmed his heart that she was so happy about the safe house. It was a big step for her, but he could tell that she was healing. All she needed was to be loved the way she was meant to be. He was healing, too. He thought of his father less each day, and that constant desire from the past to live up to his father's legacy became more distant. Bella showed him that he could be his own person and that he could be tough but compassionate at the same time as a Capo. She showed him that he didn't have to choose between being a kind man and a Capo. God, he was so fucking in love with her. He knew that Bella wasn't extremely comfortable with gifts but he felt like he wanted to buy her some sort of present. He didn't know exactly what the occasion was. Maybe it was a welcome to our home gift. After last night with all the amazing sex he was still awestruck. For a woman afraid to commit that way, of course with reason due to the circumstances of her past, once she was comfortable she went wild and he loved it. Having her in bed with him every night could be dangerous. They might just get addicted to having sex with one another. He lost count of how many times she came or even how many times he came. After reflecting on the night before for a little bit longer he decided that he needed to get to work. Today was a new day and he could honestly say that he felt like a new man.

Bella was truly relieved that after Carlisle took her to his- their home yesterday, that Felix had followed behind them in her car so that she could go to work the next morning. Now that she had a bodyguard Felix needed the proper means, though Carlisle offered to provide one of his several cars for Felix to take her to work in, to get her out of any situation at any time. They could not risk being stranded because they didn't have a car. She relaxed into the passenger seat and took a bite of the bagel that was toasted with peanut butter on one side and jelly on the other, just how she liked it. Felix took a sip of his coffee as he turned the corner to get on the main street.

"Good night I suppose?" He chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Amazing. Did we keep you awake?"

He rolled his eyes.

"It was fine until the bed started slamming against the wall."

Blush spread profusely across her cheeks.

"I'm a light sleeper, Bella. I have to be. It's part of the lifestyle."

She nodded simply and looked out the window. The snow had stopped falling but the city was absolutely stunning.

"You know, Bella. You're a good person and a lovely woman. I'm happy to see Carlisle so happy. Those of us who work for him as guards and spies and such, we're not just employees and he's not just our Capo, we're family. You don't need to have the same blood running through your veins to be family. I can say that all of us are happy for him. And now you and Rosalie are family too, just like Jasper. And I couldn't help but hear you squealing the good news over the phone this morning."

She couldn't hide her smile.

"Every heart has a home." She murmured.

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud of him. A real man knows how to defend but he also knows how to love."

"Do you love someone?" She asked curiously as she turned to look at him.

It was his turn to blush.

"She doesn't see me in the same way I do her."

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered. "But maybe she'll come around."

"Maybe. I took her to see Rocky Horror just for fun last week and afterwards she hugged me and told me that she was so glad we were friends and that every girl needs a best guy friend." He looked over at her for a slight second and blushed. "Sorry, you don't need all the details. You already have enough problems in your life. And besides I'm the bodyguard so I shouldn't be dumping this on you."

"Hey, now stop right there, Mister. You said I was family. Bodyguard or not I still care, besides you're stuck with me until this problem gets solved and so we might as well get to know one another."

He sighed and focused on driving.

"Thank God Jane doesn't have a mike to the car even though they're following us ready for our next location. You know she's in your security team?"

Bella shook her head.

"Maybe you should do something nice for her to let her know how you feel or to give her some sort of hint."

"I'll think about it. Guarding you is my number one priority right now and watching you and out for trouble is hers. We really can't risk anything."

"That stinks."

"Yes, but it's the way things are. Things will get better though once we have a better idea of what James is up to. Do you know why he'd be coming after you now when you've had time to grow stronger and have told several people?"

She shook her head.

"I can honestly tell you that nothing he does makes sense. He's obsessive. In his eyes I am an object and not a person, something to possess. Maybe he feels it's time to find his plaything that he ran from because he needs it back."

"He wouldn't be getting it back, Bella. Ever. Every single one of us will make sure of that."

Before she knew it they were walking through the front doors of the building and heading towards the elevator. The stares of some of her fellow co-workers heading to the same place did not go unnoticed. She kept her walk strong and her head held high, and luckily Felix was by her side and though he wasn't Carlisle she had to admit he was easy on the eyes. Jane definitely needs to open her eyes and see what's in front of her.

Along with the stares came glares, which she had expected. A lot of people didn't think she deserved the position out of jealousy. Quickly she pulled out her phone as the entered the elevator, she wanted to text Carlisle to let him know she was at work. Before she knew it they were walking through the elevator doors towards the conference room.

"Here Bella, let me take that for you." Felix offered when Bella tried to put all of her belongings down and pull off her coat at the same time.

Gratefully she handed him her two bags and then pulled her coat off. She was a bit annoyed by the stares but she had to remember that she was now in a position of authority. She then took her work bag from him and began to lay out the things she would need for the meeting, the book sitting before her next to her laptop.

Jessica walked in a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"So I see you managed to make it to work." Jessica teased Bella.

"Sorry, I kind of got occupied and didn't bring my phone to bed last night. Carlisle can vouch for me. And I'm sure Felix will and complain heavily."

Felix couldn't help but smirk as he took a seat behind Bella in a chair he had pulled up.

"You're here, that's all that matters. By the way, you have an assistant now. You can thank me later." Jessica turned her head over her shoulder and called out a name. "Riley."

Moments later a tall pale man with chiseled features with dark blonde hair and a lean figure walked through the door. His eyes were a playful shade of hazel, and despite the cocky exterior he put on she could see the nervousness in his eyes. To calm his nerves she got up out of her seat and walked over towards him. He seemed even more intimidated by the swaying of her hips, showing her confidence from last night. She just felt so damn confident and strong. She lost count of how many orgasms she had but she felt so sexy right now because of it. It was then as she looked at Riley that she understood. He was gay, and she only knew because of the way he glanced at Felix, checking him out.

"Hello Riley, I'm Bella Swan, the editor in chief."

He offered his hand and she shook it firmly.

"I'm Riley Biers. It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Swan. I must say that I'm a big fan of your work. I've been hooked ever since you started as just as editor. Then when you were promoted to senior editor I couldn't wait to see you move up further." Riley cracked a smile and she could tell he was relaxing. "Now I wonder what great things you'll do, and I'm honored to be working for you. Though I wonder how you've managed to keep yourself hidden from FashionTV. You know how fast word gets around to them or they find it."

She couldn't help but crack a smile over at Jessica.

"I like this kid, Jessica."

"Thought you might. He's got a good resume, too. I figured if he worked for you long enough he might be ready to write on his own."

"All right then." Bella then looked back at Riley. "Have a seat then, the meeting is just about to start."

Riley nodded and sat down next to Bella, and took extremely detailed notes throughout the meeting.

…

Carlisle couldn't contain his joy while at work. It was so completely out of character that Aro came to check on him.

"Carlisle." Aro called as he stuck his head through the jarred door.

Carlisle looked up from his work and nodded for Aro to come in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked curiously.

"I came to see what has caused my Capo to get his head stuck in the clouds."

In reply Carlisle's lips twitched into a playful smirk.

"Can't a man be blissful without being questioned?"

Aro returned the banter with a smirk of his own.

"What has dear Isabella done now?"

With a roll of his eyes Carlisle put his work down and leaned back in his chair.

"Last night we made quite a bit of progress. I'm surprised Alice hasn't blabbed to you yet, and I'm sure Emmett is aware as well and you know there isn't a filter on his mouth. Our relationship was consummated if you get what I'm saying."

Aro's eyes widened.

"But Isabella… isn't she… I thought?"

"Yes, I know. But we had talked quite a bit last night. After she told me of her promotion to editor in chief after he stand off with her boss, we talked about something I wanted not just for her but for us. I want to be involved with breaking the sex trafficking loops. That could have been her, Aro. She could have been bought and sold. It would be good for Isabella and it could give some of the women in the safe houses hope for the future. She was ecstatic when I told her and so overwhelmed with joy that it brought her to tears. She and I are going to go to one of the safe houses soon to work with some of the women and young girls. We just need to figure out when. And after that came love making. And damn it was mind blowing. And I asked her to move in with me." He paused to gauge Aro's reaction, and then when he was satisfied he continued. "She said yes."

Aro was baffled but delighted at the same time.

"Congratulations, Carlisle. I must say you really have changed, and all for the better. But I do want you to know that living with a woman is an ordeal. It's a substantial change. But it can also be one of the best damn decisions you ever make when it's the right woman, like it was for me with Sulspicia. But I know this is all new to you. I'm afraid you'll overwhelm yourself because you're moving too fast."

Carlisle froze on the spot.

"We are not moving too fast. She and I have talked about all of this. Look I know I denied the existence of soul mates, love, and fate before Isabella. But with her I just know she is my other half. It's not some first love obsession. I need her, Aro, and she needs me. She is my Angel. Without her I am a blind man. The moment I first saw her she had already pulled the trigger on my heart. No matter how much I wanted to believe that it was some obsession or jealousy of my brother I couldn't. All my defenses that I've spent years building up, she diminished them. Love is like a gun and the moment we met the trigger was pulled. There's no going back. She told me not too long ago that we've denied ourselves for so long that now that we are together, two halves of a whole and that we fall into step with one another at the speed of light. And when she told me she was gazing at the stars through her bedroom window and her fingertips stretched towards the glowing moon. And I knew she was right. Being with her, Aro, in every sense is magical. I know what I want with her, and I want what I swore I could never give to a woman. I appreciate your concern, but I know what pace she and I should be moving at because we decide it together."

Aro couldn't help but chuckle, leaving Carlisle more than confused.

"Quite defensive today I see. Just try not to get Isabella knocked up. The last thing she needs is a baby. You don't know how happy Sulspicia and I were when we kicked Jane and Alec out of the house."

"Woah, we're not even thinking about having kids. Damn, Aro, she and I are fucked up enough as it is. Well at least I am. Because of her relationship with her mom she probably is scared of raising kids like I am because of my dad."

"She has shit with her mother?"

"Isabella was basically the parent. Cooking for her mother, reminding her mother to pay the bills, cleaning the house, and holding her mother's hair when she was wasted and all that shit, that was basically her life once her mother decided Isabella was old enough. She loves her mother, but they had a fall out after the situation with James. Her mother refuses to accept the reality of the situation, and to be even more unfair she wants Isabella to just go back to acting like she did before the shit even happened. Renee doesn't fucking visit her daughter and it pisses me off. Charlie, her father, visited a lot when she first started therapy, but he stopped for economic reasons, not because he didn't want to. He called her all the time and supported her in everyway he could. Even though he was across the country he still supported his daughter. And now James's is back and we don't know shit about his plans or even his fucking location. Fucking hell we don't even know what he'll look like. Sure we have his shitty information from years ago when the case was dropped, but how do you catch a man who could be anyone?"

Aro took a moment to think before responding.

"You need to talk to Isabella. I know it might be hard, but you need to ask her specific traits. There are some things that never change despite how many different people you pretend to be. Besides, he's obsessed with her, Carlisle. He'll fall into pattern despite his efforts. We'll pick up on something soon."

"I really hope you're right, Aro."

"Trust me."

And he did, and maybe that's why Aro's the elder.

…

The heat was turned up so high it felt like a furnace, not that he noticed. James was too busy obsessing over his muse.

"Pretty little thing…" He hissed as he stroked her cheek in the photograph before placing it on the collage.

Paste in hand he stuck the photo to the wall, then took a step back. He let the bottle of paste fall to the floor as a twisted smile curled across his lips. Composed on his wall was a collage of Bella's face, his muse.

"Bella." He chimed as he put his hands against his sides. "What are you doing now, Bella? Are you playing hide and seek again?"

He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in this throat.

"You know I don't like games, Bella. I saw you with him, dancing with him, and kissing him. And then that bitch stopped my music. You used to love my music, Bella. You always came to me, now you won't. But I see you, Bella. You think you don't love me!" Anger raged in his eyes and he raised his voice. "You think you love him! You are mine! I let you go so that you would know you were always meant to be with me! You were supposed to miss me! But Bella now you've upset me and I have to play games too!"

Victoria walked in the room without his notice and took the knife from his pocket. He would hurt himself again if she didn't keep an eye on him. James was getting worse each day.

"James." She murmured as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He spun around quickly with fury in his eyes. But it faded when he saw Victoria.

"Did I frighten you, Friend?" He murmured.

"No, James. I shouldn't have shocked you. I thought it would be comforting."

Warmth flushed his cheeks and he smiled.

"Do you know where she is Victoria?"

"We're looking, James. The system isn't as easy to crack as it used to be."

"What's changed? I used to do it all on my own."

"Everything, James. It's been quite some time since you plugged the numbers and pulled the strings. Not since you left Seattle, you're not well enough."

"I'm plenty well." He protested.

"James, I know you want to go back into the city, but we can't. She has guards and I'm not sure you understand just who Carlisle is."

"He's the man who stole my Bella."

"He's a Mafia Don, James. We're on his territory. We don't have Maria to help us work our way around anymore."

"Stupid bitch."

"Sh. Don't say that about Maria. You know how I feel."

"I'm sorry, Victoria. I'm just angry."

"I know, but she and I are still in love."

"Why do you help me then?"

"Because you're my friend. I made a promise to you. Maria thinks I'm stupid for it."

"You are but I thank you for that. But tell me, how can we get around Carlisle?"

She shook her head.

"You can't, James. We're up against a system that has been building for years. You slip up once and you're dead, James. It's not wall of Jericho. We can't just march around and it will fall down. No Trojan horse will do either."

"There's always a way to beat the system, Victoria."

She sighed heavily and patted his shoulder. She pitied the poor insane man.

"Why don't go lie down, James. I'll see what the boys can scrape together."

"I don't need to lie down."

He faltered in his steps and she caught him. The alcohol on his breath was atrocious.

"Well maybe you're right."

With that she helped him to his room and tucked him into bed. He was out in an instant and when she knew he wouldn't wake she pulled the needle out from her purse.

With great skill due to doing this over the years she pulled back the covers and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt before injecting the medicine.

"I'm sorry, James. If you knew you'd hate me, but it's the only reason you haven't keeled over yet."

And in went the needle, lulling into temporary sanity.


	16. Moving Forward

**Hey everyone! So I have not been updating as often as I'd like to or as you'd like me to. School comes first though and I've just had projects to do so I've been busy, not to mention unneeded drama with someone who is supposed to be one of my best friends. I swear you think they've changed and then they go back to being bitches with the drop of a dime. Anyway, I put a lot of thought into this chapter. I hate doing too much happy happy joy joy because I know despite how much we all love it, it can get boring, so I hope I gave ya'll the right mix. I think I'm going to do maybe one more chapter or two before I skip ahead a few weeks. So please, please, please tell me what you think. **

**Play list: **

**Better together by Jack Johnson **

**I'm yours by Jason Mraz**

**Neutron Star Collision by Muse **

**According to you by Orianthi **

**Brick by boring brick by Paramore**

**Bottle it up by Sara Bareillis **

**Gives you Hell by All American Rejects**

**I Don't want to be by Gavin Degraw **

**Count on my love by Liz Phair**

Chapter Sixteen

_Moving Forward_

"Hello, Mother." Carlisle spoke softly but cheerfully into the phone.

"Well don't you sound chipper." She teased.

His signature lazy smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Life is good, Mother. How are you?"

"Wonderful, my dear son. Now tell me what is it now that makes your life so good."

"It's still Isabella, Mother."

"The fabulous Isabella still prevails. I am glad to hear this, Dear."

"Quite a bit has happened. We've made progress and she smiles so much. Last night was the absolute best night of my life."

"Well I talked to her about working with the girls at the safe house to help her and them. I was afraid she might be upset, but she cried with joy. She was so happy that I wanted to help the girls and make a difference. Mom, I know I always thought I had to be like Dad, but Isabella has made me see otherwise. I want to help as well and protect. The mafia doesn't have to be all about transporting illegal products and such. I want to use the power of the mafia to break the sex trafficking circuits. I love her, Mom. She's my angel, I swear by it. And I'll spare you the details but we took the physical step in intimacy. You know that I've refrained from that with her due to my history and she has as well because of the obvious. And I asked her to move in with me. I know it seems fast and this is all so new to me, and for her it's new as well but some is relearning. I've been talking with her friend, Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie quite a bit lately and she says that she's never seen Isabella so free and happy. She says that Isabella has never smiled this much. Watching Isabella go off to work today was painful. I thought it was bad being away from her before, but it's torture now. I love her. She's the one."

"My dear boy, you don't know long I've waited to hear you say that. Now all I want is to meet this miracle worker of a woman. I told you years ago that all you need was someone to love you that saw the real you behind all of your defenses. You didn't believe me then."

"I know, Mother, but I do now. Isabella and I understand one another on a level I never thought possible. The moment I first saw her I knew I was a dead man. My life was permanently altered the moment she walked into it. I want so much with her, but we have to take our time. There are some things we have to tread lightly on when we talk about them, especially when it comes to James, the man from her past."

"Yes, I remember well from what you told me. You're a man in love, Carlisle. You don't know how happy I am. I knew that once the right woman came along you'd be all right, but I've worried about you for years. You've been so dedicated to your work…"

"I've found a balance. And I've become a better Don because I've become a happier person. I can't wait until you both meet. You'll love her, Mother. Mr. Platt already adores her."

"That's what he told me when I spoke with him yesterday. It's a shame about Esme really, but I must say like mother like daughter."

"Mother." Carlisle hissed.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. But I've been waiting for so long for you to wake up and realize she had ulterior motives. But let's not talk about that. I did have a reason for calling you other than pleasantries."

"What is it, Mother dear?"

"Thanksgiving, it will be here before you know it. I was wondering if you were bringing Isabella and if Emmett was bringing Rosalie?"

"I will need to check in with Isabella. She and Rose normally spend the holidays with Charlie and Isabella's mother-in-law, Sue. And I know she's been longing to go back to Forks to see her father."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

"Let me call you back. I don't know if she's busy or not. She's been promoted to editor in chief now and so she's busy."

"All right then. I look forward to hearing back from you. I love you, Choa."

"I love you, too, Mom. Choa."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and smiled as he dialed Isabella's number. The phone rang and a masculine voice answer.

…

Bella heard her phone ringing but it was across the room. She was arranging photos on the board from the shoot that took place yesterday afternoon and was now deciding which ones went in the issue if they made it, and in what order.

"Riley, could you get that for me please. I have my hands full."

Riley quickly dashed across the room and grabbed her phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"This is Bella Swan's assistant, Riley, speaking. How may I help you?"

"So dear Isabella has an assistant now and she didn't tell me." The man on the other end chuckled.

"She got me this morning and she's been busy. Who are you?"

"You might want to learn to check caller ID."

Riley couldn't help but blush. The man's voice was so sultry that he was afraid his instant erection would show.

"Sorry, I dashed across the room at her request to get her Blackberry and wanted to pick it up before it went to voicemail."

"It's quite all right. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Is she too busy for me to speak with her?"

Riley looked over at Bella who looked back at him.

"Who's on the phone, Riley?" Bella asked.

"Someone named Carlisle Cullen."

She smiled and motioned for him to bring the phone to her. Quickly he handed it over.

"That would be my man." She chimed before putting the phone to her ear.

"Hi, Baby." She cooed.

"There's my Angel's voice. I love that sound."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Though I now have to get used to you having an assistant. Felix thinks he's clean right?"

"Felix already scanned him. Clean as a whistle, Babe."

"More men…" Carlisle sighed.

"He plays for the other team." She dropped her voice.

"Oh, well then that changed things. By the way, I just talked to my mother."

"And how did things go?"

"Good, but she wants you and Rose to come to thanksgiving. I mean I would love it if you both came. I want you to meet Mom."

"Oh, Carlisle, I would love that, but Charlie… I mean I could tell him maybe we could change plans-"

He cut her off.

"Nonsense. My mother can wait. I know you have wanted to see Charlie and Sue. Let's go to Forks for thanksgiving."

Bella couldn't help but smile and let out a squeal.

"Thank you!"

"There's no need to thank me, Love. I want to meet Charlie. And I know you need to go home and see your dad. You miss him."

She nodded and couldn't help the love that pooled in her eyes.

"You know me so well."`

"I try, Love. And I can say the same thing about you."

"Well then, maybe we could do Christmas with your family. Rose and I normally spend it together unless her aunt and uncle come to visit."

"I think that would please my mother very much." She could here the smile in his voice. "I'm assuming I should let you get back to work."

"Well I am a very busy woman, Mr. Cullen."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" He teased.

"I know, Love. I was just teasing."

"Well then, Angel. I'll let you go and check in with you later." He took a moment before he spoke again and she knew the look that would be on his face: that sweet loving expression as his blue eyes twinkled. "I love you."

She swooned.

"I love you, too."

"Mizpah, my sweet Isabella."

"Mizpah, Carlisle."

She hung up and leaned against the table looking dazed, clutching the photo she had been holding to her chest.

"Bel-" Riley started but Felix cut him off with a whisper.

"Let her have her moment. You'll learn fast."

Bella put her hands to her lips and smiled. She loved Carlisle so fucking much. Sometimes she just wanted to squeal and jumped around like a kid.

"How long have you been working for her and what is it that you do again?" Riley asked.

"Matter of days, but I've been working for her boyfriend for a few years."

Riley's eyes widened in confusion.

"But I don't understand."

"It's better if you don't ask questions. There are some things you just don't need to know. Nothing bad or to worry about, it's merely life."

"But why does she need a bodyguard?"

"Everyone has monsters in their closets. We've all got our stories and I'm sure you've got yours."

Bella then turned back to her work and began to organize the photos with a satisfied smile on her face. She was in her own little bubble.

"Riley, tell me what you think of this one." She sighed happily and Felix chuckled.

Even though he hadn't been around Bella for that long Felix felt like this was old routine for them, old friends. Carlisle was a fucking lucky son of a bitch, not that Felix liked Bella in a romantic way. She was a good friend, one of those girls you could actually talk to because she wasn't looking for things from people. She didn't have ulterior motives and in the world today that was hard to come by, especially in a place like New York City.

"This one is better." Riley pointed out.

Bella nodded and put it on the board. Felix just rolled his eyes with a smile. If only he wasn't here for the reason he was it would be easier. She was just so easy to be around that he had to constantly remind himself that he was her bodyguard. She was Carlisle's girlfriend, the one girl that man actually loved. She had changed Carlisle permanently, and so Felix had a lot of respect for her.

"So would it be invasive to ask how you met Carlisle?' Riley suddenly asked.

She snickered knowing that Riley must have been turned on because of Carlisle's voice. She hadn't missed the boner, but she couldn't blame him either because Carlisle's voice was God damn sexy. Though he didn't have an Italian accent there some words that he accented as if he were.

"I was dating his younger brother, went to meet his siblings and then Carlisle walked through the doorway. The connection was instant, pulling us together like magnets. Shit happened I ended it with his brother. I stayed away from both of them and then with help from one of my two best girlfriends, Rosalie, Carlisle rushes into my apartment and puts my world back together. We've been together ever since. It's hard to believe it was a month ago."

"Then things must be pretty serious." Riley commented as Bella arranged some more photos.

"Yes, he plays for my team by the way." She chuckled causing him to blush.

"How did you know I was?"

"I know things." She replied with a smirk.

"So what does he do?"

"Best not you ask."

"That's what your bodyguard said or something along those lines."

"Then listen to us. Ignorance is bliss." She said coldly. "I love Carlisle, and it's not my place to speak of such matters as his work. Now let's change the subject shall we?" She took a moment to pull herself together. "Why here of all magazines? What were you doing before now?"

"Well, I've been wanting to work with you. Runway is fabulous. I was a personal stylist until now but I want to do more than that. I like writing and reporting fashion."

"Well then you've come to the right place."

…

When lunchtime rolled around Carlisle thought about calling Isabella and treating her to some gourmet meal. That was until Jasper and Emmett cornered him. He wondered what in the world Jasper was doing here, standing beside Emmett and grinning like an idiot.

"Hey there, big bro." Emmett chuckled.

"We heard the news." Jasper snickered.

"Which news?" Carlisle tried to play innocent.

"You fucked Bella!" Emmett all but yelled. "Finally you get laid by a woman who actually has brains and no evil plans!"

"You forgot the heart part." Jasper smirked.

"My big brother is growing up." Emmett pretended to sob happily. "This is the happiest day of my life! I'm getting old!" He boomed as he doubled over with laughter.

"Hey, Emmett." Jasper provoked.

"Yeah, Jasper." Emmett caught on.

"You know what happens next? Don't you?"

"You mean?" Emmett gasped dramatically.

"You're royally fucked, Carlisle." Jasper guffawed.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Carlisle with a baby carriage!" Emmett fell to the ground laughing and began rolling on the floor as he pounded it with his fist.

"Oh God, I remember when I asked Alice to move in, both you and Emmett are in for it!" Jasper roared.

Carlisle rolled his eyes but cracked a smile.

"Should you really be talking Jasper? I mean you are getting married in a matter of months."

Jasper only smirked.

"The joke is still on you, Carlisle. I can handle Ali."

It was Carlisle's turn to laugh and Emmett continued to roll around on the floor and howl with laughter.

"No one can handle my sister, Jasper. You might think you're in control, but that just how good at the game she really is. She's so in control you're under the impression that you wear the pants." Carlisle held his sides with laughter.

"At least he's not whipped like you, Bro." Emmett roared. "Bella owns you."

"That she does." Carlisle agreed. "And I'm happy to be put on a leash if it so pleases her."

"Mafia-fucking-Don…on a- Leash!" Jasper fell to the ground too now aching with laughter.

"She's moving in with me and she change whatever the fuck she wants in the house with a few exceptions."

"This is why I moved in with Alice instead of vice verse, actually she told me she wouldn't move in with me when I asked her because if we moved in together we'd be living at her place because she wasn't going anywhere that couldn't support her clothes."

"That sounds like my sister."

Just then Edward came around the corner looking as confused as ever.

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle is royal fucked, mafia style!" Emmett roared.

"And you think that's news? I've known that since day one."

"Fair play." Carlisle mused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So why is Carlisle fucked?"

"He-" Emmett started but was cut off by his eldest brother.

"Jasper, Emmett. This isn't really a matter to be handled in the condition you both are in. If you'd excuse us."

The two boys wandered off leaving Carlisle with his brother.

"What the fuck was that about?" Edward was not more confused than ever.

Nervously Carlisle stressed his fingers through his blonde hair.

"It's about Isabella. I- Shit I don't know to tell you this. I mean you and I have come to some form of terms about her, but I don't know how to tread lightly about this without belittling it. I don't belittle it at all, for fuck's sake I was scared as hell just when I told her about wanting to work with girls at the safe house and her doing it to." He took another deep breath.

"Out with it, Carlisle. It's always better to rip the band-aid off than pull it off slowly."

"I asked Isabella to move in with me. I know it seems rash and sudden, but it feels so fucking right. And then she said yes and the world fell into place."

"You're saying you asked her to move in with you even though you haven't fucked her yet."

Carlisle had to look down. He didn't know how to say it, but it was too late. Edward gasped and stumbled against the wall.

"You did it, didn't you?" Edward roared. "How could you do that to her? Was it just so you could get off? Tired of waiting? How could you hurt her?"

Anger raged through Carlisle's veins, his fists ready to pummel into his brother. He found himself cornering his brother, one hand holding Edward's shoulder and the other by his head.

"Fucking hell, Edward!" Carlisle roared. "Are you in your right mind? I would never force myself on a woman! I love Isabella with all my heart and soul! She's changed my life! I'd kill for her! I'd die for her! I always act with her best interest in mind. She is the center of my world and I'd rather be beaten with an inch of my life before I do something to hurt her! She was ready, Edward. She had tried to sleep with me before and I stopped her because even though her words said she wanted it then her eyes told me otherwise. But last night her eyes and her words told me she was ready and it felt right. I thought you and I were making progress. I thought things were getting better. Fuck that! Damn it, Edward! What do I have to do to remove your doubts of me? I'm so tired of fighting with you! I'm done with this shit. I've been trying since we were kids and I've never seen any effort on your end. I thought the night of the masquerade we had progress but I guess I thought wrong. But listen up because I'm fucking tired of backing down each time you insult me. I love Isabella, I don't plan on screwing up. I'm staying with her as long as she'll have me. I never wanted marriage or even kids, and sure she and I still have to talk about that, but I want that, all of that, with her. I'm a changed man. I've proven myself with that as my intent. I changed. Maybe I'm not the problem, Edward. You're the hypocrite. You always say I haven't changed, or that you knew it wouldn't last, well fuck when have you ever made an effort to be the better man? When are you going to grow a pair and change?"

Carlisle withdrew and took a deep breath, then without turning to look he continued down the hall.

Alice came out of nowhere when the elevator doors opened. Carlisle was shocked to say the least considering the fact that Rose was with her.

"Woah, big guy, what's with the anger?" Rose was blunt. "What pissed you off this time? Don't you dare be going to see Bella if you're too fucked up right now to control you damn aggression."

Carlisle looked at her in shock.

"I'm not going to see Isabella. I'm going for a drive I just… Edward was out of line…" He began to pace across the floor. "I had to leave before I punched him. I just need to go to lunch and be by myself. Fuck I hate this. What are you two even doing here? First Jasper now you."

"Um, coming to get you to surprise Bella by packing all her clothes today and taking them to your house." Alice explained.

"I want to, but right now, I just need to be alone."

Alice nodded and saw her brother off.

"What was that about?" Rose gawked.

"This happens when he's at his breaking point with Edward. He tries so hard to be the better man, but Edward just pushes his too damn far this time. I don't even want to know what he accused Carlisle of but I can assume it had to do with Bella. He just needs to be alone so he can think."

"Are you sure he'll be all right?" Rose asked.

"He'll be fine. He won't do anything stupid this time."

…

Carlisle took himself to the diner, the one his dad used to take him to when he was growing up when they went into Manhattan. When Edward was five he started going too. He sat at a booth eating numbly. Pain wracked his body at the memories.

_ "Now be nice to your brother, Carlisle." _

_His father warned. _

_ "Yes, Father." Carlisle complied. _

_ "Dad, I want to shoot my sling shot." Edward waved his hands in the air. _

_ "We're in a restaurant, Edward. You can play with it after we get home." _

_ "Yes, Father." Edward replied as he slumped back in his chair. _

_Their father's serious expression faded and he patted Edward's head. Carlisle sat across the booth from his brother and father. He was isolated even back then. _

_ "Don't slouch, Carlisle." His father demanded despite Edward's slouch. _

_Carlisle straightened automatically and became attentive or more so than before. _

_ "I'm hungry!" Edward groaned. _

_ "Our lunch will be ready soon, Son. Just be patient." _

_Carlisle looked at his brother and then at his father wondering why he couldn't have a nice Dad like Edward did. He was two different people depending on which of his sons he was with. _

_ "Are you excited that your mother is going to have another baby?" Their father asked happily. _

_ "Of course, Father. Will we have a little brother or sister?" Carlisle asked actually smiling at the thought of another siblings so that maybe Edward might not be the favorite. _

_ "No!" Edward protested. "I don't want a brother or a sister! I like things the way they are!" _

_Their father's eyes widened and he looked at Edward with surprise. _

_ "You don't want a little brother or sister, Edward? You're mother is so happy and I am happy. Even Carlisle is happy to have another sibling."_

_ "But Carlisle always says what you want him to." _

_ "Now Edward, I know it's hard knowing that you're not going to be the youngest and the center of attention, but you'll get use to it. Look at how well your brother handles it." _

_ "But Carlisle is weird!" Edward protested as he crossed his arms over his chest. _

_Their father looked at Carlisle. _

_ "You'll have a little sister here soon." He said with a smile. _

_Carlisle couldn't help but smile, too. He liked the idea of having a little sister. _

_ "What is her name?" Carlisle asked. _

_ "Mary Alice, but we'll just call her Alice." _

_ "I like that name." _

_ "So do I, Son. We could use another girl around. I think your mother gets lonely living in a house full of men." _

_ "Girls are gross!" Edward pouted. _

_Their father just laughed. _

That was one of the bittersweet times. The only good memory in this place once Edward was born. His father had been hard on Carlisle before but Edward…

_"Carlisle, get in here now!" His father roared. _

_ Carlisle rushed in the room as fast as his eighteen year old body would carry him. _

_ "What is the meaning of this?" His father roared once again. _

_Carlisle looked over at Edward beaten and bruised. _

_ "I-, Edward-" He looked to his brother. "Was it Jack again?" _

_Edward hissed. _

_ "Who the fuck else beats the shit out of me, ass hole? If you weren't such a pansy then I wouldn't get beaten for being the brother of the fairy!" _

_ "I am fucking not gay! Da Vinci never got beaten up for pursuing the arts!" _

_ "You are not an artist, Carlisle!" His father roared. "You are going to be the fucking Mafia Don the moment I stop breathing! You need to stop wasting your time with your silly paints and work harder for your future!" _

_ "I do work hard, Father! Edward provokes the other boys. He's blaming me. I train everyday. I study everyday. Edward goes out and has friends, but I always do as you say." _

_ "Don't you talk back to me, Boy." _

_Carlisle hung his head. _

_ "I am sorry, Father. I was out of line. I take responsibility for Edward's suffering. Please, punish me in whatever way you please. I have been unruly." _

Carlisle was drawn out of the flashback by his phone. Isabella was calling him. Quickly he answered the phone, relieved to hear her voice again.

"Carlisle." She murmured softly.

"My love, how are you?" He replied.

"Concerned, Love. Alice texted me…"

"I'm fine."

"Bull shit."

He let out a sigh.

"I got in a fight with Edward. I got the fuck out of there before I hit him."

"Oh, Carlisle. Where are you? I'll be there."

"No, I know you're busy. Felix texted me and told me you took Riley out to lunch to get to know one another."

"I'm not busy at the moment. Just give me the damn address. I'm practically done for the day I'll bring the rest of the work home."

"No, it's ok. Just hearing you voice is helping. I'll talk."

"Tell me, Love. What happened?"

And so he told her about the fight with Edward and the memories that rushed him as he sat at the dinner.

"What made you go there, Carlisle?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know. I was angry but sad, too."

"Oh, Love. You really don't understand how amazing you are. You try too fucking hard, Carlisle."

"How can I be trying too hard if Edward and I are back to terrible terms?"

"That's just it, Carlisle. You're the one doing all the work. You're the one putting in all the effort. You're the one trying to be the better man, the big brother."

"It's the only way to show him I'm not what he accuses me of. I thought things were better because of the talk we had the night of the masquerade."

"I know he saw the truth then, Carlisle. But people will make themselves believe the truth isn't real because they're not ready to accept it. I speak from experience. When James started abusing me I made excuses for it. When he called me names I believed it wasn't true because I was still convinced he loved me, or so I made myself believe."

"But I'm no better than Edward if I don't act like the better man."

"You don't have to act, Carlisle, because you are. And if you've heard yourself every time you have an issue with him you'd realize that you make excuses for him just like I did with James. Actually it's a good comparison, Edward is abusing you, Carlisle. You want to prove to him that you have changed just to earn his acceptance and so you back down and defend yourself fairly. You don't make wild accusations. I'm proud of you for standing up to Edward and being blunt with him."

"It's just if Father were here he'd be angry."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, for the way that your dad treated you. It's not fair, but he's not here anymore. We've been over this, you can't live your life trying to meet someone's expectations. What are your dead father's expectations, the father that treated you poorly merely to make you a good Don, compared to your happiness? And Edward, look at how he acts. Every time there is a sensitive subject between you two you tread lightly and think carefully about how you approach the matter. You try your hardest not too yell at him and you try to keep your temper under control. When you are with him you think about the every small detail. But Edward just acts rash and doesn't stop to think at all. He makes wild accusations and verbally and sometimes physically attacks you. Why do you have to be so controlled when he gets to explode? You were right in what you said to him today."

"Thank you, Isabella. I just don't know what to do now."

"Look, I know it's not easy, but change is never easy. Letting go of old habits is a challenge. I always knew that you would never hurt me, but loving you scared me at first. Out of habit as a form of protecting myself you know that I would cut myself off to avoid my fears, but with you I embraced it. With Edward you automatically handle things with maturity and consideration of his feelings. You're always the gentleman and even with me you put your needs first. You need to confess to be and take solace in me."

"I do, Isabella. I love you with my entire self. I'll try harder."

"I know you will, Love. I know he probably accused you of moving fast like he has in the past, but don't listen to that. We take things one day at a time, step by step together."

He couldn't help but smile as the tension ran from his body.

"Is it hard not talking to Renee?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes, I want to love her but she makes it hard."

"Like with my father."

"Yes, because they're our parents and we have to love them. But your father had good intentions but poor execution. No matter what he was trying to get as a result, he convinced you that you were unloved by him. That's not the way a parent should make their child feel. It hurts that my mother doesn't participate actively in my life. Whenever I'd try to talk about my past or anything other than good news she'd change the subject. I can't make her listen and I can't make her care. You can't make Edward see if he's not willing. What you need to do I think is just walk away from him if he confronts you. When he's ready he'll come to you. I've been telling myself that about Renee and it's hard to take my own advice, but I came to the conclusion that I can't waste my life chasing after a lost cause. Edward is the same way. He might not change, but it's not your fault."

Carlisle took a deep breath and wished to have his angel in his arms at this very moment.

"And I believe now, for I've denied it for so long, that my father played Edward and I against us. And he won. He told me he did it all to make me stronger, a better Don, but surely look at the changes I've made recently."

"And you are better. I don't know how your father ran things, but there has to be some sort of balance."

He nodded in agreement.

"Mom stood aside being Emmett and my comfort when things got bad until we thought we were too old to run to her. I lived in my father's shadow for so long, but I'm making changes, Isabella. I'm getting better."

"I know you are, Love. I see it in you everyday. Haven't you ever thought about it? About how we're two souls just trying to heal and somehow we find one another and the pieces start falling into place, making the puzzle not so complicated."

"I think about it quite a bit. I don't question that it's fate. There's a reason for everything in this life."

"Just as you heal me, Carlisle, I am healing you."

"The wound gets better with each passing day."

"You're not as broken as you believe. I still see the child in your eyes. But with each day those eyes grow brighter, like a little piece of sadness is taken away."

"And I see you grow stronger and more confident with each passing day. I love you, Isabella. I love you. Thank you for listening and for helping."

"There's no need to thank me, Carlisle. I love you with all that I am. We just have to stop trying so hard and just be. Let's just be, Carlisle, be us."

He smiled at the idea, very much liking the idea of dropping baggage at the door, appearances, titles and all, and just being who they were.

"I'd like that very much, Love. We'll keep that in mind when we redecorate the house. We'll make it just us."

"Two little birds building a nest. That's exactly what I want for us."

"You made a lover out of me, Isabella, I swear it."

She just giggled knowing that his hardened shell and sadness had melted away. She loved being in love.

…

Carlisle now sat in his car driving back towards home still wondering what to get Isabella for a welcome home gift. She liked jewelry but it wasn't an obsession. She liked the simple things and sentimental. It was then that the conversation came to him. A while ago she had talked about how Renee never let her have a pet of any sorts. When she moved in with Charlie they adopted a wolf dog from the local tribe who bred them. His name had been Max and he was old and died before she left before she went to college. She had loved that dog more than anything. Despite her friend, what was his name, he struggled to remember, oh yeah, Jacob, and a few other friends, Max was her best friend. She had mentioned always wanting a great dane but just hadn't gotten around to looking for a dog. She was never home to take care of it so it wouldn't be fair to the dog. But he wondered now since she was Editor in Chief if it could go to the office. Though the dogs were energetic they could be very calm, and domestic as well. But it always depended on the dog, just like people, every one was different. Quickly he got Felix through a text for a favor and awaited his reply.

…

When Bella got home she was happily greeted by her adoring boyfriend. He barely let her get through the door and Felix had to take her things before they fell to the floor for Carlisle had swooped her up in his arms and spun her around as he kissed her lovingly.

"Hello to you, too, Love." She giggled.

"Welcome home, my angel. Oh I missed you so."

He put her down and nuzzled the crook of her neck with his nose.

"I have a surprise for you, Angel."

"What is it, my dearest love?"

He took her by the hand and led her to the next room.

The moment he opened the door Bella was nearly tackled by the Great Dane. He was still young but not small at all. He stood as tall if not taller than Carlisle.

"My word!" Bella exclaimed but happily.

The dog soon began to lick Bella's face and Carlisle couldn't help but laugh as she squealed in delight. He had always wanted a dog, it had just never come to mind to actually get one.

"Carlisle, where did he come from?" She questioned as the dog sat down before her and leaned against her leg.

"I wanted to get you a house warming gift of sorts and I remembered you talking about the dog you had in Forks. From they way you talked about Max I knew you wanted a dog again and I realized that I did as well. You had mentioned something about a Great Dane and so I went down to the pound and found him."

"Oh, Carlisle." Bella swooned in delight. "He's perfect! I love you so much!"

She knelt down and Carlisle did as well as she began to stroke the dogs white coat spotted with black. He was a Harlequin Great Dane.

"His name is Da Vinci."

"Oh, that's so perfect. It suits him well!"

She then turned to look closer at her new dog.

"Hello Da Vinci, it's very nice to meet you."

The dog licked her cheek and then licked Carlisle's. In return he patted Da Vinci's head.

"Carlisle, but what will we do when we're at work? It's not fair to make him stay home alone. He needs to be walked and played with."

He just chuckled.

"I know, Love. That's why I had Felix talk to Jessica while you were busy with something with Riley. Great Danes are energetic but they're also very good house dogs. He can go to work with you or me. Yes, I know he'll need to be walked and played with, I don't mean to sound rude but when you're busy your assistant can do it. And I know from being in a high office at a place of business that sometimes it's nice to get out of the office when things get crazy and so you could take him for a walk when you need some air. And I can take him for walks when I'm at work and I'm sure Emmett would do it if I can't when things get hectic."

She tossed her arms around Carlisle's neck kissing him passionately. Da Vinci stared at them happily and then put a paw on each of them asking for attention.

"Hey, Buddy, we know you're here."

Da Vinci barked and then licked Carlisle's face. That would never get old.

**Hey so if you have any ideas that you want to suggest for this story please feel free to let me know. I'd really appreciate it. And I love hearing what you guys think or want to see. So other than that please leave a review. **


	17. Discovery Hath Such a Wrath

**Hey everyone, thank you for all of your awesome responses! So after this chapter I am going to post one more before the time skip. This chapter is unedited, sorry. I had time to get it done today and tomorrow I will be busy as heck. I know I should be resting, even though my surgery was just about a month ago going to school and having homework on the weekend has worn me out and not given me full time to recover. I probably won't get time to really heal until thanksgiving. Anyway, I am volunteering at the local soup kitchen tomorrow morning and then going to this awesome local gory haunted house tomorrow night with friends. We had the senior parade today where the seniors dress up in Halloween costumes and march through the school parking lot with the pre-schoolers in their costumes. I was Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas. My friend hand made my costume. Anyway, so here is the next installment. **

**Playlist: **

**Pocket Full of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfield **

**Paper Planes by M.I. A. **

**Speed of Sound by Coldplay **

**Skeleton Song by Kate Nash**

**Stop and Stare by OneRepublic**

**One day by KT Tunstall **

**Prodigal by OneRepublic **

**Talking Bird by Death Cab For Cutie**

**Take what you take by Lily Allen **

**The Weary King by John Bingham from Crazy Heart Soundtrack **

**100 years by Five For Fighting **

Chapter Seventeen

_Discovery Hath Such a Wrath _

Da Vinci easily found his way into the lives of his new family. It was definitely a better home than his previous one. Carlisle and Bella had fed him well, dog food but some of their own dinner as well. After Carlisle showed her that all her clothes were now in his walk in closest courtesy of Alice and Rosalie, the couple had cuddled up on the floor against the couch while watching television and Da Vinci plopped down at their feet curling in to them. They knew from the moment they were united that this dog felt like he was part of the family just as they felt he did. Though Da Vinci had fallen asleep for long enough for Carlisle and Bella to go at it like wild animals. They were surprised that all their moaning and screaming didn't bring in Da Vinci. Their new addition to the family did seem to have perfect timing. Once they were finished for the night and Carlisle had Isabella wrapped comfortably in his arms Da Vinci came bounding into the bedroom making himself comfy at the foot of the bed. Bella thought Carlisle would tell Da Vinci to sleep on the dog bed he had bought for him, but instead he encouraged him to come closer, Da Vinci took up on the offer.

Carlisle took the dog out for a walk the next morning before waking Bella and joining her for a shower. She decided that she would be the one taking him to work today. Luckily he was easy to get in the car; simply he hopped in and didn't get stressed like some dogs. Everyone's reaction when they arrived to work was a completely different story. Everyone stared but she just smiled. She kept her head held high, her walk strong, and the mischievous smile on her lips as she passed by her co-workers. Felix flanked Bella's side, feeling a bit rivaled by others as well and knowing all too well that she felt the same way. Riley greeted them halfway to Bella's office.

"Good morning, Bella. Jessica wants you to supervise the photo shoot with her in an hour. Your friend Rosalie is in it."

"I'm aware that Rose is in it, thank you. What else does Jessica have planned for me?"

"You have a meeting with our featured spotlight designers for the issue at one. Jessica wants to see the progress on the spread."

When they got to the office Felix put down the dog bed that Alice had told Carlisle to buy so it went with the colors of the office. The bed was huge, but then again, Da Vinci was anything but small despite that he was barely out of puppy-hood. Bella removed Da Vinci's leash and put her things on her desk.

"Da Vinci, look what Carlisle got for you." She pointed out excitedly as she patted the dog bed by her desk.

He bounded onto the purple giant pillow with tassels on it and laid down happily. She then gave him a bone to chew on while Felix took to the couch.

"Um, you brought a dog?" Riley was confused.

"Carlisle got him yesterday. He says that Da Vinci is my "house warming gift" because I'm moving in with him, but he's really our dog together. I'm a sucker for big dogs, especially wolves and Great Danes."

Despite her high heels, Alice had purchased a few or maybe quite a few things for her and snuck them into her wardrobe and so she had to thank her for the heels she was wearing this morning, she squatted down and stroked Da Vinci's head and scratched behind his ears.

"So you'll be taking him to the photo shoot."

It wasn't a question.

"He goes where I go. I think it was also Carlisle's way of adding another layer of protection, a guard dog." Then she looked at her new buddy. "Isn't that right, Da Vinci? Are you keeping Mommy safe?"

He licked her cheek and she laughed.

"You're such a good boy and so well trained. Mommy loves you."

"All right then. Jessica will be here soon. You'll be riding together to the shoot sight. Is she aware of the dog? I can notify her."

"His name is Da Vinci." Bella corrected. "And she is aware, that's part of why Carlisle went ahead with getting Da Vinci, because he wouldn't have to be left at home." She smirked and looked at Da Vinci. "Da Vinci why don't you say hi to Riley?"

Da Vinci jumped off his bed and bounded towards Riley, standing on his hind legs and placing his front paws on Riley's shoulders.

"Woah, he's so big!" Riley looked frightened. "Down boy."

"Da Vinci, sit." Bella ordered.

He sat at Riley's feet and looked up at him innocently.

Just then Jessica entered the room and Da Vinci got up again.

"No, Da Vinci, stay down." Bella ordered.

He did stay down and looked over his shoulder at Bella.

"Come here, Da Vinci."

He walked over to her and sat at her feet, nuzzling his head against her leg. Lovingly she stroked the fur of his head in reply.

"Good morning, Jessica." She chimed.

"Good morning. I see you've brought Da Vinci. Will he be all right at the photo shoot?"

"Yes, he's very well trained. Somebody must have really loved him before he was put in a mean home that put him in the pound. He'll stay by my side for the most part, but I'll leash him."

"Carlisle is quite happy that you have the dog," Felix commented. "He prefers that he stays by your side."

"I figured. It wasn't his intention to get Da Vinci as a guard dog, it was just a bonus. But Da Vinci is such a good boy."

"It's a winter wonderland themed shoot today. It should be a lot of fun. We've got some really good girls modeling, and of course the fabulous Rosalie Hale as you already know."

"She's excited for the shoot. She texted me last night telling me how much she was looking forward to it."

"Well she is going to be on the cover, in the most adorable Mrs. Claus dress I've ever seen, it's got such large sleeves and a giant hood."

"Thank you for letting her be the cover."

"I'm not letting her." Jessica smiled. "She has earned it through all of her hard work. I've seen woman take so many breathtaking photos."

"Then shall we get going?"

"Yes, we need to be on site soon."

Bella looked down at her k-nine companion and smiled.

"Let's go Da Vinci, we're going to a photo shoot."

Felix got up from the couch and handed Bella the leash. She knew he was going to be on high alert during the shoot. There would be many people and tons of bystanders. Anyone could be working for James and stalking her. If James could change disguises every time he went out, then so would the people that worked for him. Carlisle and his team were sure that there were others working for him. It wasn't a one man job, or done easily. James would have to constantly be monitoring who saw him, chances of where they might meet again, and what kind of disguise he should wear in order to carry his next façade after disposing of the top layer. He would have to be an expert at removing his masks and "skin", careful to not leave fingerprints. If he burned anything, the rubber would give off a scent altering anyone nearby or letting the smell cling to him. If he did not burn the disguises he had to be careful not to get any form of DNA on them, and would have to worry about where he placed the evidence. Most likely he would go to random places or carry the evidence across town. All of this had to be done while watching his prey, gathering every detail and learning all he could in order to prepare his attack. But Carlisle and his crew were smarter. James would have to slip up even with people working for him. The question on everyone's mind was why did James play the flute at the masquerade? Bella could not mistake that tune and it distinctly belonged to James. Was he truly planning to kidnap her then and Esme was a true foil to his plan? Was he merely letting Bella know he was there? Was it a warning? No he must be trying to make her run so he could get her alone and stand a better chance. It all depended on how long he had been stalking Bella.

"I will not be leaving your side, Bella." Felix stated. "You know very well what could be lurking in such a large crowd. If Da Vinci is needed to be walked or such give the duty to Riley."

Riley looked like he wanted to protest but he fixed his expression quickly. He knew that being Bella's assistant meant not only tending to work related matters, but personal and now k-nine ones as well.

"Of course." Riley agreed.

Jessica looked at Bella, still wondering what was after her editor-in-chief. As her boss she should demand the right to know but as sweet as Felix was, she didn't want him angry with her again. Now she knew that Felix worked for Carlisle, making her ever the more curious about Mr. Cullen. Felix eyed her almost knowingly and went stand guard of Bella. Ever the gentleman, he helped Bella into her coat and then patted Da Vinci's head.

On the way to the photo shoot Jessica couldn't help but be curious when Felix started the conversation with Bella. Riley seemed to be just as interested.

"I talked to Jane last night, Bella, after she switched shifts with Alec."

Bella's smile grew so wide Jessica thought her face might break.

"What did you say? Did you tell her? What did she say?"

"I told her to come inside while you and Carlisle were busy because her shift was over, and I told her what's what. I flat out told her how I felt, and the next thing I knew she was all over me, kissing me and telling me that she's been waiting me to say that since the day we met. So once the problem with you know who is over, I'll be taking her out."

"Oh, Felix! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

She pulled him into a hug, which he hesitated to return at first. Thank God Jessica had a driver because he didn't know what she would have done if he had been driving, surely he didn't want to offend but cause and accident.

"Are you worried?" Felix asked suddenly changing the topic once they got out of the car.

"About, oh you mean what Emmett called about this morning."

She bit her lip and Felix put a supportive hand on her back as she clutched Da Vinci's leash tightly.

"I'm glad Carlisle told you, he doesn't want to hide that shit from you even if it's bad."

"He's knows better than to withhold information from me. I'm a bit frightened."

"The guy they found, they're trying to get him to talk. I mean he's wearing the exact same costume James was that night and he had a flute on him."

"Carlisle would know it was James, he knows what to look for. He has that kind of instinct."

Felix nodded and nudged her to drop her voice a little because riley had stepped behind them and Jessica was straining to listen from in front of them.

"I know he'd know, but we've been waiting for J to slip up. It's meticulous work, Bella. If we can get anything, anything at all out of him that true then we have somewhere to start."

Bella's eyes widened when the memory hit her.

"Felix." She stopped walking, causing Da Vinci to stumble due to the sudden stop, but caught his balance.

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?" He scanned the area looking for the threat, looking to see if James or anyone suspicious was around.

Riley stopped walking now startled as well, and Jessica turned on her heel. Bella shook her head and looked at Riley.

"Go ahead with Jessica, it will just take a moment."

Jessica looked more worried then ever, she wasn't angry at all, just concerned as hell.

"Bella, we can wait. I understand."

She shook her head.

"No. Look I'm ok. This is a matter I don't need either of you getting involved in. The less you know the better."

Jessica pulled Riley along, knowing that Bella would be fine with Felix.

"Felix, get in contact with Carlisle right now. He knows if you call during interrogation it's majorly important. He needs to get that flute from the man. I'll be able to tell if he's really working for James or not. The flute that he uses is a one of a kind and hand crafted. It's very hard to imitate the sounds it makes on an ordinary flute. When I was in therapy I would try to play it for my therapist so she could play it back to me and see if we could reverse the trance it put me in."

Felix nodded and whipped out his phone quickly reporting what Bella had told him to his boss. Carlisle hated to be interrupted during these sorts of matters but this piece of information was vital. Carlisle asked Felix to give the phone to Isabella and he complied.

"Carlisle." Bella murmured.

"Isabella, are you all right?"

"Yes, but Carlisle, see if the man can play the flute. I don't know if James truly taught him the song but you need to get that flute to me."

"Won't a photo do?"

"No, it's not just a flute, Carlisle. It's a weapon in the sense that to me it's dangerous. There are specific markings on the flute."

"And is it silver?"

"It looks like any other flute, but it doesn't sound the same way. James could easily have planted the man as a distraction."

"All right, my love. What else should I know?"

"We've tried replicating it when I was in therapy. I want James gone, Carlisle, I know it's a lot to ask…"

"Never, Love, never say that. It's not too much to ask, only your right. I want that fucker gone. I'll make him disappear if you won't let me kill him. You don't have to decide now, but once I get a hold of that mother fucker I'll make sure that he'll never be able to hurt anyone again. He'll never touch you again once I have my hands around his throat."

Bella shook but not with fear. She was turned on by the power in his voice because she knew it was a promise. God, he was so hot when he wanted revenge.

"Baby, when I see you again I'm going to fuck you so good. Go do your work and I'll do mine. I get so turned on when you make threats to my enemy. Baby, I love you."

"I love you, too, Angel. God I love it when you get so turned on. If we weren't busy I'd be there in a flash and take you right in the snow, do you good, Angel."

"Oh, Carlisle. I have to go or else I won't be able to focus for work."

"Have a good day, Angel, I love you. Oh and make sure to give Da Vinci a treat for me for being such a good guard dog."

"I knew it." She laughed. "And I will. I love you, too. Choa."

"Choa."

…

The flashes from paparazzi and FashionTV had been annoying but Bella had been through far worse. She had to say that she was thankful when the shoot was over so that she could go back to the safety of her office. The photographers thought they could try and intervene with the photo shoot just to get a picture of Jessica and Bella. Luckily Felix was all over the situation with a little help from Da Vinci.

Now she sat in her office busy with Editor in Chief duties, Felix on high alert due to today's events, and Da Vinci sound asleep on his dog bed. Suddenly a knock came to the door causing Felix to rise to his feet and Bella to jump out of her thoughts.

"Bella, a man named Edward Cullen is here to see you."

"Fuck." She looked over at Felix. "You were right when you said Jane said she saw him heading towards the building." Then she sighed and stood up, only to bent down slightly to pet a highly alert Da Vinci. "Let him in."

Riley nodded and left to fetch Edward. Then she looked to Felix.

"I can handle him, Felix. As long as he doesn't get physical please refrain from interfering."

"I understand, Bella, but if he threatens you or does or says anything I suspect might even lead to shit I will take action. He might be my friend's brother, Carlisle is part of my family and you're family and not just because you're with him, Edward might be Carlisle's brother but you're more important to him and I'm not letting you get hurt on or off my watch just because we want to think the best of Edward and not judge before he does shit."

She nodded and that was all she had time for before the door opened to reveal Edward Cullen with Riley standing behind him.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Bella?" Riley asked.

"Well I'm thankful that the meeting has already been had, but if this isn't done by the time Jessica needs me for the review please come get me to let me know it's time to go to her office."

"Of course."

He knew he was dismissed and so he hurried away.

Bella leaned against the front of her desk in order to stop Da Vinci from bounding towards Edward. She knew that Da Vinci sensed the tension and knew that Edward was not a friend welcomed into the room. She looked over at Da Vinci and nodded, giving him the ok to come to her side. He was extremely well trained and had taken to guarding her in the short time they knew each other. Da Vinci was very protective of Isabella, and Carlisle as well. He seemed to understand, at least Bella thought, certain relationships Bella had with people. Da Vinci let Carlisle be the closest to Bella though he had no hesitation for Felix and Rose to be by her.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Edward's tone sounded confused and unsure. He then looked over at Felix and nodded in recognition. "Felix."

"Edward." Felix nodded in recognition as well.

"Hello, Edward." Bella finally spoke.

Da Vinci nudged Bella with his head as if to ask if he should move forward, for he put his paw out in front of him motioning that he would take a step. He was a very insightful and not to mention a brilliant dog.

"I need to talk with you. Could you call Felix off?"

"Hell no, Buddy. You know all too well that a Don order is not broken like that." Felix hissed. "And even if Carlisle had not ordered me I would not leave the room when you pose a threat."

"And what you have a guard dog now, too?" Edward hissed. "Carlisle's doing?"

"Edward." Bella said calmly as she petted Da Vinci's head, letting her k-nine friend know that he didn't need to stand in front of her and that he was fine to sit beside her. It was comforting to have Da Vinci beside her and petting him because it was an outlet of anxiety. "Please, if you've come to speak with me do so. But your current actions are not contributing to a positive outcome at the moment if you insist on continuing to act on anger."

He was shocked by the maturity of her approach and the coolness about her tone. She did not respond with emotion nor was she cold.

"And just to make things clear." She said with a smile. "He's not a guard dog, Carlisle gave him to me as a gift as a house warming gift, but he's both of ours. His name is Da Vinci and he's a rescue. Though because of the type of Dog he is and his size I think that Carlisle might have, as an after thought, been happy that he could be a guard dog, but that wasn't the original intent."

She stroked Da Vinci's head lovingly and he responded with the same emotion by looking up at her with happy eyes.

"I would have gotten you a dog I knew it would make you that happy. You should have said something." Edward pointed out, but not accusingly.

"I talked about how much I missed Max. Carlisle knows me well enough to know that I don't need jewelry or material goods to be happy. This was a sentimental gift that means more than anything you can buy in a department store."

"I want to talk about us and about Carlisle." Edward spoke up.

"Carlisle told you his part yesterday and I'm proud of him for finally taking a stand."

"Bella, haven't known my brother long enough to know him that well."

"It seems you don't know me very well either. Time means nothing. You've known him all your life yet you act like a stranger around him. You're so ignorant that you don't see your brother only what you want to see in him."

"Why must you defend him?"

"Because I love him. Edward. I love Carlisle. I'm sorry that I couldn't love you in return, but there's so much I can't explain."

"Try." It wasn't a demand. It was a plea.

"I dated guys and unfortunately you were my victim because I liked them but knew I wouldn't love them. I was afraid of love because the last man I loved before Carlisle was James and he was the only man I thought I had loved at that point. In my mind love leads to abuse, or it was that way until I met your older brother. It wasn't a choice. The connection was instant. I'm not saying he made all of my problems go away with the snap of his fingers but he's my cure as I am his. We work together on our issues and having each other takes away the pain of life. I smile a little more each day with him by my side. And my heart heals because of him. I know this is hard to hear, Edward. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was in the wrong. I played you. I wanted to be with you, but I was delaying things. You have every right to hate me. But please, don't take it out on your brother."

"I love you, Bella. Despite what you've done with my brother. Despite the fact that you slept with him and never with me, I still want you, Bella. I can over look everything if you come back to me."

She sighed and shook her head. She hated to see him hurt so much. It was absolutely heart breaking.

"I can't do that, Edward. We're both wrong and we're both victims but of different crimes. I can't be with anyone but Carlisle. I know where my home is. With him I am safe and happy. I can be myself with him. With you I always had to put on this act when we went out. When we were with your friends I had to be this woman that I'm not. Despite what I said you'd take me to places where I couldn't ever relax. What I wanted was never enough for you."

"I can try harder."

She shook her head again.

"If you have to stand here and talk me into it and practically beg a case you know is closed then you're wasting your time. And don't you dare give me that look." Anger had begun to brew in his eyes like a storm.

"Carlisle always wins!" He roared.

"Shut the fuck up right now!" Bella demanded by raising her voice. "Edward Masen Cullen I have had enough of your attitude! I have had enough of your childlike behavior. God, are you really that much of a prick? I know you're hurt and have every right to be mad at me, but your brother."

"Oh so now you take the easy outlet." Edward challenged as he took a step forward.

Da Vinci began to growl at Edward and Felix took a step towards Edward.

"Edward, you are such a spoiled brat. You know, you tell your brother that he really hasn't changed. Do you know how much he cares about you? Whenever you two get in a fight he's more concerned about you than himself. You might have known him for longer than me, but you don't know him at all. He'd heal your wound before tending to his own. He'd make sure you got attended to by the paramedics before himself. He puts others before himself. He tries so hard to prove himself to you yet you don't even try. Have you ever taken a moment to think that maybe if you just tried to mend things between the two of you regardless of who was wrong or right, that it might get better. He tries so hard to make you see, but it's one sided and I'm tired of seeing him beat himself up about fights with you. It's now not then. Forgive and forget. But did you ever think about when you were getting the royal treatment what he was putting up with. The world doesn't revolve around you? So what you got hurt by me. Sure it makes me a bitch, but it's not the end of the world. I want to fix it but you come in here thinking you can just talk me back to you. Your ego is the size of the former Roman Empire. Would it kill you to think about how other people feel for a while?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at Da Vinci and then back at Edward.

"Carlisle is a good person, but you already knew that. You say you want things to be good between you, but you can't say you fight for peace when you're a bully. Because you're being a bully to your older brother. I don't want to be enemies, Edward, but you make it hard when you won't think about anyone else but you."

"He's disowning Father."

"Have you ever considered that maybe your father wasn't all you remember him as? You were the favorite son as I've been told by all three of your siblings, but your brothers felt belittled by your father. Alice didn't know how to help, but she's told me the horrors. Carlisle isn't disowning your father, he's making a change for the better. He's realizing that he doesn't have to be like the man before him, or the man before that and so on, he can be himself. He doesn't want to live in his father's shadow. Is it so wrong for him to have an opinion different from yours? We can all be lied to, Edward? Look at James, he lied to me and I believed every single lie, so many of them that I cannot really tell you what he said that was true. And I made excuses for him. I told myself it would get better. That was until it got bad and I realized I needed to get out and I couldn't live like this. Carlisle is getting out, Edward. He's not taking any more abuse. If you really care about your brother, you'll support him. I'm no relationship expert or even advice expert but I'd say you need to take a break and look at your life. What have you done that wasn't inspired by your father? When was the last time you did something because _you _really wanted to? When was the last time you did something for someone else? How can you tell me you love me and mean it, when you don't even know what _you_ want in life when your Dad isn't here to tell you how to respond? So maybe it's time you take a step back and ride in the passenger seat and watch your brother change, because I'd say he's doing a great job. I've never seen a man smile so much. You can't preach until you learn and you can't accuse until you listen. There's nothing wrong with hanging up your coat and sitting down in front of the TV to watch the game. You don't have to be out every night in a suit making small talk with people who really don't give a shit about anything but the bills in their wallet. It's ok to live a simple life even when you have money. I'm no preacher, but I know what my man needs. He needs the support of his family, and that includes you. He'll never ask for it because he doesn't want people to think he needs a favor. He's afraid to be weak in front of you but too afraid to hurt you."

Edward stood there dumb founded. There in front of him was a different woman than the one that he had once dated. He had once kissed. He had held that body close to him at one time. But now she belonged to another man, and she was so much stronger. She would never have dared to speak to him like this when they were together. She was radiant and a fiery angel.

"So where does that leave us?" He asked softly.

"Friends, but I want you to make an effort to patch things with Carlisle."

"So does that mean we can hang out and such."

"Maybe, once I trust you, because I don't right now."

"So we'll see how things go during thanksgiving?"

"Actually, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and I are going back to my hometown. But we're spending Christmas with your mother and the rest of the family of course."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She murmured and squatted down to hug Da Vinci around the neck.

Edward headed for the door, and just as he was about to leave he stuck his head in the doorway.

"So I'll see you around."

"Yeah." She murmured.

Edward smiled, and then walked away, wondering why Jessica was giving him the evil eye instead of throwing herself at him. Maybe everyone was changing, and maybe, just maybe, he should too.


	18. Motivation

**Hey everyone! Happy Halloween! So I hope you all are having a great Halloween, I spent my doing my homeowork, blah, and then watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, which I love. I went to Netherworld yesterday and I was scared shitless. Anyway. This is a lot of stuff packed into one chapter, sorry about that. It's a lot to take in, but I really want to start moving forward in time because I have some big things planned. But this chapter has some really important information. I hope you all have an awesome rest of Halloween. **

**Playlist: **

**I will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie **

**Through the Dark by KT Tunstall **

**You and Me by Lifehouse **

**Use somebody by kings of leon **

**Vampires in blue dresses by Margot & the nuclear so and so's **

**Two ways out by Darker my love**

**What are we fighting for? By Tyrone Wells **

**Sweet and Low by Augustana **

**Strawberry Fields Forever by the Beatles**

**Suddenly I see by KT Tusntall **

**Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic **

**Maybe I'm Amazed by Jem **

**Please Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter Eighteen

_Motivation _

Tenderly, Bella held Carlisle's face in her hands, charming him to ease the future rage. Sweetly she kissed his lips, happy to then feel his arms circle her waist. Her lips felt like silk against his hard ones and he knew he was in Heaven, though the look that had been in her eyes seconds ago told him something was up, but he played along.

"Carlisle." She whispered against his lips.

"Isabella." He practically purred. "What are you up to, my little minx?"

She pulled her lips away from his and looked at him with falsely innocent eyes, but he knew better, and so he smiled.

"I know something is on your mind." He pointed up, but not in an accusatory manner.

A small sigh left her lips and she sat back on her heels on the couch.

"What's bothering you, Love?" He asked as his hand traveled to hers on his face, pulling it away and onto his heart.

"I made Felix promise not to tell you when it happened because I wanted to tell you. It's about Edward."

Panic flashed through Carlisle's eyes and his body tensed. On instinct he pulled her closer, as if gathering his dearest possession into his protection.

"Angel, what about my brother?"

She took a pause to find the right words, and then began to speak.

"He came to my office this afternoon."

He tensed further but she bored into his soul with her own through their unbreakable stare.

"He wanted to speak with me because of what happened yesterday. He wanted to win me back. But I told him of my love for you. I apologized for what I did for him."

"Isabella." He interrupted. "He needs to apologize, not you."

She shook her head in disagreement.

"Carlisle, remember about what I told you about my relationship with love or just men in general before you came along, about how I chose men that I knew I wouldn't love?"

He nodded carefully, not breaking her stare.

"I knew that when I first started with him that I liked Edward, but I didn't see it going far. But I talked myself into shit and that's how I ended up meeting you all that night. I normally would back out by the time the guy wanted me to meet the family, and I cycled through a bunch during therapy, stupid me. Somehow I told myself it needed to end and I'd just be with Edward and that would be that. I knew it was cruel, to never love him in return if he ever confessed his own. But then I met you and I thanked the stars I was irrational and selfish for going with him that night. Who knows when you and I would have finally met? It could have been years? I believe that you and I are soul mates, and despite how much we love one another, in the big picture I used Edward. I hurt him. How would you feel if you told me that you loved me only to learn that I didn't love you back and that I started a relationship with you knowing it would end and that's why I chose to be with you?"

His face twisted with pain and he pulled her closer.

"That would be torture, Isabella. God, pure torture. Oh, my angel."

"Sh. Don't worry, my love, that's not the case for you and I. When we met I let thoughts flow that I had built a dam against for so long. But that doesn't change the fact that I hurt Edward despite how he hurt me. I led him on. And now he has to sit back and watch me love you."

"Oh, my Angel, fret not. I see now what you are trying to say, but you must understand that Edward is very confused at the same time. I feel he only believes that he loves you because it's the only thing he can name the feeling as. I say this because I knew that I loved you all along, it only scared me for a little while."

She pressed her lips to his and he eagerly returned the gesture.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you." He replied and kissed her blissfully.

"But, Carlisle, I talked to him about more than that."

He pulled away with curiosity.

"What other matters?"

"I told him that he knew you without knowing you and it was his turn to make an effort. I wanted him to understand that we all have to grow up someday. He said you were disowning your father by your actions, but I told him that you had to be your own man. I wanted him to understand that he needs to look at the world around him not just through his own eyes. I told him that you're a good man, and that you try so hard to win him over, just like you did for your father's approval, and yet he makes not an ounce of effort to mend your brotherhood. I wanted him to see where I stand, beside you. I know what I've chosen, Carlisle. I know the risks, but I want you beside me day and night as long as you'll have me."

"I will never leave you, Isabella, as long as it is my company and love that you desire. I belong to you, Angel, as you do me."

"As I belong to you." She repeated softly before he lowered her down onto the couch, shifting his weight so he didn't crush her.

Her fingers hastily searched for the buttons of his shirt, quickly undoing them and sliding the offending material from his skin.

"And you told Felix not to tell, that was a risk."

"I know, Carlisle, but I know Edward won't hurt me. He cares for me. We are trying to be friends, but he knows he has to earn my trust first before he and I can do anything together."

"You really are my other half, look at you."

"I'm guessing women don't normally have a place in the mafia. I hope I'm not acting above my place."

"No." He made that very clear and he stared down at her with hard eyes. "Isabella, never will you be out of place. Women, yes, typically lack authority in my realm of work, but you are the love of a Don. I see you as my equal, Angel. And so the others are required to see you as such. Despite how we are portrayed, our wives traditionally are the only ones who can command us. I love that you don't have to hesitate to speak your mind to one of my clan members. I understand now why you wanted to talk to me about Edward before Felix told me, because without your explanation I would have jumped to conclusions and acted irrationally. You know that I do love my brother dearly despite our conflicts. I want what is best for him and the last thing I want is to see him hurt. Though I can't see to regret having you as my own even if it pains him, because we were meant to be. I want you to know no matter what happens, if were to fight, or whatever shit occurs, I will always love you."

When he leaned in to kiss her she pulled back with a smirk.

"So aren't you going to man up then and show me the flute? Aren't you going to tell me what the man said?"

Carlisle sighed and reached to the table for his bag, removing a plastic bag with the flute and then handed it to Isabella.

With shaking hands she took the bag, opening it painfully slow and with horror removing the flute. The cold metal stung her hand as the memories threatened to rush forward.

Carlisle watched anxiously as she examined the terror in her hands. Her eyes scanned the instrument searching for something he did not understand. Meticulously she fingered the holes of the flute until she sighed with a mix of satisfaction and fear. Another time she turned the cold metal in her hands and focused near the end.

"It's an exact copy." She murmured.

"But not the same one?"

She seemed puzzled as well, and he watched the clogs turn in her mind, contemplating heavy choices.

"_And you shall move at my command for you disobey my words. Now you lack all conscious choice, and I am the master. I can bind you, and beat you, and break you, but yet you maintain spirit. How can you possess the will to fight me?"_ She spoke his haunting words from years ago as she watched the scene play out in her memories. "He took the flute to his lips and began to blow. I remember it started out like a lullaby that left me dazed. He stood before me, dressed in black. He told me to kneel and I could not refuse even though my mind was screaming at me to remain standing. He crouched before me, nearing me like a snake charmer as the melody changed. I was aware of all that he did to me while I was in a trance; that was the worst part, having to protest only in your mind, but your body or even your lips won't listen." She took the flute to her lips and began to play the melody that had haunted her, but the tune was off by the slightest bit. A musician would say it was fine and that it was human error, but she knew the song of her siren. "This is not the one. He told me that it calls to me soul, but I know now that's not true. No matter what he would play on that flute I would fall under a trance. Each time the trance ended I wouldn't remember how it finished. I would always find myself passed out on the floor groggy and unsure and then overwhelmed by the memories."

She stood, placing the flute on the table and her body began to shake. Carlisle rose to follow her as she proceeded towards the window. When she remembered James Carlisle was terrified. Never had his heart ached so much and been filled with so much fear, as when his angel mentioned her horrific past. Her eyes glazed over as she looked out the window, watching the snow fall to the ground. To calm her, he wrapped her trembling body in his arms. Never had she felt so cold, even more so than the glass of the window.

"Isabella, I am here. Tell what you are thinking. I want to help you. I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Carlisle. I love you."

"As I love you, Isabella. You are my everything." He spoke in a calming tone and tried to warm her, but she would not move from the window. "You have brought life into these bones of mine, now let me bring life into you."

"Tell me, Carlisle, what did the man say? Did he confess to association?"

He hesitated at first and she called him on it.

"Don't edit things, Carlisle. I need to know. I know I said I wouldn't be afraid of James anymore but I still fight the battle when he haunts me."

"He was told to be a certain place at a certain time. He has never met a name named James. It was a woman who recruited him to do the job, tall and red haired. He was paid a lump-sum of money to do so. He wore James's attire from the masquerade. I thought the mask was the same but it wasn't, for his face was a different shape according to Edward. The man said he merely needed the money, times are bad, and he was desperate. He's a drunk and a gambler. But we let him go, and keeping an eye on him. It was planned."

"Carlisle." She murmured, no emotion was in her voice at all.

"Isabella, are you all right?"

She nodded her head and led him to sit before the fire.

Elegantly she curled her legs to the side showing her love that she wanted to sit _with_ him and not _next_ to him. He sat with his legs bent, and her upper body weight on his chest as he curled an arm around her. She took a deep breath, feeling stronger than before as she accepted another piece of her troubled past. Carlisle was so warm and comforting, his form guarded her from all harm. Soon Da Vinci rose from his place and wandered over to rest beside the couple, happy to bask in the warmth of their bodies and company.

"I know why he's in New York." She murmured softly, without any hint of fear or strain.

"Why else but you?" He replied as he placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Me still, but for another reason."

"Elaborate on this please, Love. I am confused."

"I told you he was crazy and obsessed, but what you've yet to understand is that he is sick." She seemed to stare off at nothing but not in a way that worried Carlisle. "He's gotten worse if he's come to me. I think about it now and if he made a copy he would have gone back to Seattle and found the son of the man who made the flute, and that's why it is off key in the slightest bit. The man must have died, for I knew he was old. I have a friend in Seattle, or more of an ally, I don't know if he's wise to use. He's not a cop or anything, but he is a freelancer. James wanted him I think. He thought he had me fooled, but I was much more observant than he believed."

"Why didn't you mention him earlier? I'm not upset, just curious."

"Well, I never mentioned him to the police because I didn't want him to get in trouble for the shit he does, but I didn't tell you yet, because I don't know where he has been and who he's working for. We met by accident. Apparently, and I'm not surprised, but James has lots of enemies, and has had them long before he met me."

Carlisle nodded.

"The cold hard cash on the sheet of paper you gave me not that long ago. It had his handwriting and abbreviations for how much he paid."

"Exactly, look I met this guy, Diego, at the wrong place at the right time. James had taken me to a club to show me off to his 'friends' and he leaves me to chase after this other woman. There were several women in his life, I was just the one who he considered a member of his permanent collection. He's crazy as I told you before."

Carlisle's eyes widened as the pieces fell together.

"Are you trying to tell me that he was selling girls in the trade before he met you, and when he found you he was going to-"

"Yeah, basically. So there were girls dancing all over and I was left alone to be harassed by men like him. So Diego walks in and grabs me, acting like he's taking me back to a private room to do the nasty, but I was wrong. He shut the door and starts telling me that I'm in deep shit. You see he deals drugs and fights for a living. He's got good money and that's the only way he knows how to live, dealing under the table and shedding blood. So he asks me if I'm one of James's girls, and I didn't know what that meant."

_Diego looked at her with wide eyes. _

_ "What do you mean you don't know?" _

_Bella fidgeted in her seat, looking down at her bruised hands folded in her lap. _

_ "I thought I was the only one that he owned." _

_ "Shit, well listen. Those girl out there on the stage, those are all his." _

_She remained silent. _

_ "Look, we don't have much time, but I'll be seeing you around, I'm going to take care of everything."_

"And so the last time that James took me to the club he had seemed different. He was unstable. Diego took me to the same room acting like he was going to fuck me. James approved.

"_Make her scream real good, she loves a good teaching." James had called as he walked away. _

_ "Will do." Diego had to bite back the hiss. _

_Quickly Diego pulled her into the room and laid the contents of his backpack out on the bed. _

_ "What is that?" Bella was frightened. _

_ "James is sick, word on the street has it at least. I know how to get you out." _

_Bella wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know that she'd be set free within two weeks time. Things would get worse when they were supposed to get better. _

_ "It will make him feel better. I know you told your friend about him not too long ago. I know you've got a plan and it can't work without this." _

_She wasn't sure what he meant. _

_ "Everyone has their poison." Diego clarified as he handed her the tube of liquid. _

_ "It's an injection. I've finally worked my way into the system. James is not the brains of the operation." _

_ "Diego, what are you doing? You're a freelancer not a cop. You're doing good or trying to for someone who is helpless. All of us who are trapped like me, you can't take down one man and break the system." _

_ "I know, but I can weaken it. James's is the bitch of the brains. You know what sickens me the most, is that the brain is a woman, and her name is Maria." _

_Bella literally fell to the floor, Diego ran to catch her and could only manage to help her to her feet. _

_ "Why would- how could- oh my- I think I'm going to be sick." Bella fell into a panic and Diego just held her close to him, trying all that he could to comfort her. _

_ "I know I'm not supposed to be the good guy, Bella, but if I can help one person break free, maybe I can do more good and someday I'll break free. I'll be able to help my family and get them a good home, maybe somewhere nice like in Colorado or Florida. Then they won't have to worry about gangs and shit."_

_ "So why now?" _

_ "Because I've been listening when I shouldn't and I know that Maria wants out of Seattle. You can't run before he decides to pack. He'll get angry. Maria doesn't want this life anymore, and she's found someone. James is a bastard and I'd take him out for you if he weren't so high up on the trade chain. You're lucky you're not out there on the pole. He could have sold you." _

_ "I know, but what will this vile of liquid do?" _

_ "Get him addicted. I'm not going to tell you what it is. But James has come to trust me because I'm good at talking shit to get what I need. I'm going to tell him that I know he's in poor health and that it's not good for the business. I've tried to buy you from him before so that I could set you free, but no matter what I offered he wouldn't set you free. I'm going to use this drug as a peace offering. Act like nothing happened. You don't know anything about this as far as he knows. He's going to go crazy at my hand, and I'm sorry he'll do some awful shit to you, but it's the only way. You'll know that freedom is around the corner when he snaps, because it has to get worse before it gets better. Do you understand?" _

_She nodded her head slowly and stared at the door, watching Diego walk away ready to fight a war. _

Carlisle was holding her as closely as he could. He wanted to take away all of her suffering. Though now as he looked at her he saw she wasn't in pain, it was like she was relieved to finally talk about this.

"Diego gave him a short supply enough to last him until the time was right and a little after. Shit went down and plans went wrong and well you know what happened next."

He now pulled her onto his lap crushing her form to his and covering her face with kisses. There was no way he was letting her leave his side tonight. Ever so gently she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck basking in the comfort of her lover.

"Let me see if I can predict what's happened then ever since you both left Seattle." He took a pause to search her eyes. "The supply ends and he's addicted." She nodded. "He wants more, but he doesn't know how to get it. Diego wouldn't tell you what the drug was and so I can assume he didn't tell James what it really was. James searches high and low for the drug, but nothing is giving him what he got out of that drug. Enough time has elapsed for him to use his sources and men under him, for in that industry there are dozens of contacts for the big man, to put the pieces together. This Maria woman probably saw something like this coming, seeing that James was weak and probably knew it for a long time. Instead of breaking you and selling you, he kept you. I have known men who take pride in selling women and they are cold and heartless. She probably saw him growing attached and knew it was time to move out before he started to slip and up she got exposed. So she runs, don't know where to."

"But they can't find Diego." Bella had caught up by now and her eyes were bright understanding. "He has used his sources to make connections between Diego and I and they can't find him so they think I know where he is or that I have access to the drug. The drug made him ill, crazy: that's why he got so violent. And without it he gets crazier with each passing day because it's messed him up. He had to get out because he didn't know what to do. So Diego made him crazy."

"I want to know if Diego knew what that drug could do."

"There's only one way to find out."

Bella pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her old ally, wary and desperate for answers.

…

"Isabella." Carlisle laughed when he found his girlfriend taking down a piece of sculpture. "Let me do that for you."

He hurried to her aid and pulled down the hideous statue.

"Why did you buy this? It doesn't suit you at all." She giggled.

"Neither does most of the things in this house, but we're changing that so it's ours." He kissed her bare shoulder from behind, for her sweater was shoulderless. "I love that your things are all in our house now. I know it was hard to say goodbye to your apartment, but I'm glad that the family came to help us move."

"Ew! I don't need to see that!" Emmett boomed when he saw Carlisle kissing Bella's neck. "Save it for the bedroom!"

Carlisle laughed pecked his angel on the cheek.

"Thank God they're helping or this would take forever." Bella giggled.

"Yeah, because you'd be fucking anytime soon." Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett!" Carlisle roared.

Emmett just stuck out his tongue and ran for the hills, or the protection of his girlfriend.

"I'll move on to the next room." Bella decided and then skipped away.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. Isabella was skipping, which rarely happened. It meant that she was truly happy about moving in and making this place her home.

Isabella made her way into the smoking room. Carlisle rarely ever had a puff, but this place reeked of flamboyancy. The first thing she found was his collection of cigars. They weren't organized at all and so she opened all of his cigar boxes and gasped when she found the last one. It had porn in it.

"Isabella?" Carlisle questioned when he stepped into the room.

Her face was flushed red and he knew exactly why.

"Shit." Was all he could say.

"Porn, really." She demanded.

"I haven't look at them since I met you. I had a smoke once but I didn't use that box I swear."

"I can't believe it." She was in shock.

Edward had terrible timing. He chose now of all times to walk in.

"Hey, do you guys need any help? Oh-"

"Edward." Carlisle and Isabella both said at the same time.

"I thought I might lend a hand, but it seems I have bad timing."

"Thank you, Edward. We appreciate it. You can help me in the next room after I finish talking to Carlisle."

Edward quickly left room.

"Isabella, I promise you that is my only collection and that I have not touched it since I met you. I have not thought about another woman like that or touched another woman as such ever since I laid eyes on you."

A smile cracked across her face and she doubled over laughing. Carlisle was now very confused.

"I swear it doesn't matter whether you're a teenage boy or a man." She laughed. "At least you put yours in a cigar box. I found Jake's in a shoe box under his bed!"

"You're friend from Forks?"

She nodded and walked over to him.

"I was shocked and a bit angry at the possibility. But it's too damn funny. Men and your porn. You better not be watching this shit because you're an idiot if you have a willing woman right in your reach."

His jaw hit the floor and she shoved the box into his hands.

"I'll go burn this." He stated.

"Good. I never knew you were such a dirty boy. It looks like I need to make another trip to the lingerie shop."

She sauntered out of the room calling for Edward to come help her move something in one of the sitting rooms.

"I'm surprised you came, but it's nice." Bella commented as she walked over to one of the paintings.

"I thought about what you said." He commented as he lifted the painting off the wall. "I'm an ass."

"In fewer words, yes. But you know what you have to do. You need to make your time with Carlisle. I'm not fighting anymore with you and neither is he."

"I understand, and that's why I'm here to help you move in."

"All right. Well do you know what's going on related to James since you skipped town for a day?"

"Yeah, Carlisle told me that the drug was a mix and the guy he had make it is dead. Weird part is, the druggie was one of James's own men. He's been dead for a few months."

"Well, he called this morning again and talked to Carlisle. He'll be coming here after Thanksgiving. He's got some business he can't leave in Seattle."

"Does he have a trail? Any resources? Anything we can use?"

"Loads of shit, records. He hasn't let the case go since James fled. He's got a lot on what we need to know but he wasn't going to say it over the phone because of the risk factor. Let's say he got his ass out of Seattle and the number he gave me to call back then was emergency only. He's changed his name and everything to keep the bastards off his trail, so let's just say he's become a master of disguise as well."

Edward's eyebrow raised and Felix entered the room.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Isabella replied.

"Edward." Felix warned.

"I didn't do anything." He whined like a child.

"It's fine, Felix. I was just updating him about this morning talk with Diego."

"Ah, I see. Someone hasn't been touching base with his Capo."

Edward grumbled and Bella brushed it off.

"Anyway, I know what you're going to say. Both are masters at disguise but they have to be. James is crazy so someone else has to be thinking for him. Maria was the leader, and now we're trying to find her."

"So what are you doing?"

"Living life and letting the shit happen as it happens. I can't control where James is, and so I just need to let it be until Diego gets her with the news."

"But-"

Carlisle interrupted with Da Vinci at his side. Their canine companion bounded at Bella, standing on his hind legs to greet her. Affectionately he licked her face and she laughed. Carlisle joined the laughter when he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled.

"I love you so much." He said in a sing-songy voice as he rocked her from side to side with his hips.

Her body followed sweetly and Da Vinci went down on all fours.

"I love you always." She giggled.

Neither could stop smiling. Edward smiled despite how much it hurt and just let things be. He wasn't going to encourage the shit to hit the fan.

…

After everyone had left and it was now the evening Carlisle laid his angel down on the fur rug by the fire. Their bodies both bare.

"I love you." He whispered softly as he moved his member inside of her.

"I love you." Her voice just as raspy.

"I'm going to love you, Isabella. This house is ours, and our home. Doesn't matter what shit happens. This is our place."

"Ours. It's our haven."

"I'm going to be you're light, Angel. I'm going to take care of you."

She moaned as he picked up the paced and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh, God, Carlisle. I need you, I need this, forever. Promise me forever."

"Forever, I promise you forever. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, Angel. You're all I need."

"You're all I'll ever need, Baby." She panted out. "Whatever happens, all I ever need."

"I'm going to be with you through everything, but now we can be happy. Oh fuck! Yes!" She met his thrusts causing him to lose focus on his words.

"We'll be happy. I- oh, God, keep doing that!"

The pleading continued until they were fucking to their climaxes. They screamed each other's names and collapsed.

"Nobody, Isabella, I swear, is going to love you more than I do. I want you in my life forever. We're taking our time, which we need, but I want you to know that you don't have to look for a way out if things take a wrong turn. I was thinking when were moving things today, and I realized that I needed to tell you that I'm yours forever. You have to know that I'm right here for you."

She placed her hand on his chest over his heart and smiled.

"I'm going to love you forever. We're going to take our time, but I'm here forever too. I'm going to love you forever, Carlisle. I stopped thinking about the if we break up statements. I'm going to be around until I stop breathing I know where my home is, right here." She rested her cheek on her hand on his chest.

"I know where mine is too."

He rested his cheek on her breasts, motioning towards her heart.

"You know I was scared of you at first." Carlisle chuckled. "Love scared me."

"Me, too."

"But the moment we met you pulled the trigger on my dead heart. If you pull the trigger you have to be ready for the consequences. That's what I've always believed, at least. But they're not consequences, not like this, not us. This is a gift, and this is happiness. No motivation but love. And I love you now and always. I'll teach you to fire a gun, defend yourself, and whatever else, but you'll always be the expert at guarding my heart."

"Oh, Carlisle. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you. This is right. You'll make a great husband someday because you're already a great boyfriend and lover. You guard my heart. I hold yours dearly. And you'll be a great father."

"You'll be the world's best mother, don't deny it."

She laughed and then stared up into his dazzling blue eyes, and smiled. Carlisle Cullen was perfection and in his eyes she saw the future. Perfect.


	19. Giving Thanks

**Hey guys, sorry for making you wait! So I wanted to do this chapter just right because it is very important. Carlisle finally meets Charlie, yay! And please excuse the really cheesy moment that occurs at the dinner table, I know it's super cheesy and probably comes off as something from a bad movie, but I like it because any other way I tried writing it didn't seem to show off their love enough in the way I wanted to in order to ruffle a certain someone's feathers. I'm debating quite a bit about what to do with James, I mean I know what to do, but some of the details are blurry. So feel free to throw out any ideas. **

**Playlist: **

**Young Folks by Peter Bjorn and John **

**Eclipse (All Yours) by Metric**

**Home Sweet Home by Carrie Underwood**

**Two of us by Aimee Mann & Michael Pann **

**True colors by Cyndi Lauper **

**To sir, with love by Glee Cast **

**Happy together by David Cook**

**Something to be proud of by Montgomery Gentry **

**Simple as it should be by Tristan Prettyman**

**No one's gonna love you by Band of Horses **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

_Giving Thanks _

To avoid Seattle for obvious reasons, and possible tracking by James, they flew on Carlisle's private jet into Port Angeles. Demitri and Felix got the holiday off because Carlisle and Emmett figured that they'd be close to their women for the time being and Forks was so small that safety wouldn't be an issue. Though Carlisle still wanted the surveillance team because nothing was safe until James was caught and they understood the complexity and seriousness of the issue beyond Isabella's situation.

After dropping their things off at the hotel in Port Angeles, Carlisle, Isabella, Emmett, Rosalie, and Da Vinci piled into the car to head to Forks.

"You nervous?" Emmett asked his older brother who was currently driving the car.

"Terribly so." Carlisle confessed, causing Isabella to lace their fingers together that rested on the consul.

"Don't be, Love." Isabella encouraged her boyfriend. "Just be yourself."

"Great idea, Bella." Rosalie snorted. "Charlie is going to love your mobster lover."

"Rosalie!" Bella roared, and Da Vinci barked in agreement.

Da Vinci was at the window, causing Rosalie to be squished in between him and Emmett.

"What, I was just being honest." Rosalie was not getting away with the innocent routine.

"I'm not going to act like a mobster. Most of the time I don't anyway, but I don't know if he'll believe me if I'm general about my line of work. It's something all fathers ask, and I can't lie to him, but I'm contemplating telling the truth."

"I'm going to be right there beside you, Love." Bella cooed as she flashed him a charming smile. "You don't have anything to worry about. Charlie will trust my judgment. He'll see how much I love you and how much you love me."

With a sigh of relief he let the smile pull at the corners of his mouth. Isabella relaxed him so easily. She made it sound so easy, having Thanksgiving dinner with her father, step-mother and siblings, and her father's best friend and son. Honesty, that was the key, and he could be honest about everything expect the details of his work.

"I love you, Angel." He spoke softly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her soft skin.

"As I love you, my love." She replied with tenderness.

"So sappy." Emmett grumbled. "Ow!" Rosalie had smacked him on the head.

"You're the same way with me."

"But I love you." Emmett reasoned.

She smirked and laughed to herself.

"Love you, too, Money Man, love you, too."

When the car pulled onto the gravel driveway Carlisle was a bit shocked. Isabella wasn't kidding when she said the house would be smaller than expected, but at least they had expanded once Seth and Leah moved in when they were in high school. Now they were in college and the house was just the right size, or maybe a little big, for Charlie and Sue. In the drive way sat the cruiser, and two other cars. The front door opened and there stood Charlie, waiting for his daughter to return home. Rosalie and Bella bounded out of the car, Da Vinci at Bella's side, towards Charlie.

Bella was the first to reach him, and soon she was in her father's welcoming embrace.

"Bells, I'm so happy to see you."

"Me, too, Dad. I missed you."

Rose collided with them, nearly knocking the two of them over.

"There's my other little girl." Charlie chuckled.

Rosalie's parents were only that, but they were not her mom and dad. She considered Charlie her father as she did her uncle, and Sue her mother, as she did her aunt.

"Hi, Charlie." Rosalie happily greeted. "It's good to be home."

He kissed both of his girls on the tops of their heads and smiled. His two lovely little girls were home. Da Vinci pawed at Bella trying to get through to Charlie.

Rose and Bella backed off and let Da Vinci greet Charlie, who was very happy to meet Bella's canine companion.

"And who is this beautiful animal?" Charlie asked adoringly as he ruffled the fur of Da Vinci's neck and patted him, receiving a lick across his cheek.

"This is Da Vinci, Carlisle and my dog." Bella explained.

"Well he's quite friendly." Charlie laughed.

Sue came rushing out and laughed at the sight of the dog loving on her husband.

"They're here! Oh, look at my girls!"

Rosalie and Bella hugged Sue, happy to be reunited.

"Oh, look at you both! You just get more beautiful each time I see you. Two very handsome men standing in the yard wouldn't happen to be the reason for the love in your eyes?"

The two girls giggled and Carlisle called Da Vinci over, who was happy to be back with his owner.

"Good boy, Da Vinci." He applauded as he approached Charlie.

Bella made her way over at the same time.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet, Carlisle, my boyfriend. Carlisle, this is Charlie, my father."

Carlisle offered his hand to Charlie to shake, and the gestured was accepted.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Chief Swan. Isabella has told me so many stories about living with you and how you turned her from hating Forks to loving it. It's nice to finally meet the man she calls Father."

Charlie was a bit shocked to say the least, for one Carlisle had called his daughter Isabella, which she absolutely hated, and yet she stood beside him smiling, and maybe swooning. Second, he expected the typical, "she's told me so much about you." But no, he added in a personal touch and an odd but meaningful statement about fatherhood.

"Bells has told me some about you, I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm not wary."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Sir. I might not be a father, but I was suspicious as ever when my little sister brought home her fiancé."

Charlie couldn't help but smirk; he liked Carlisle so far. Honesty was evident in his smile and eyes. He didn't miss the glance over at Bella either. She smiled softly at him and he returned the gesture, their gazes holding the deepest of meaning.

"Well what are we doing outside, it's freezing cold and the snow is coming again. Get yourselves inside and warmed up." Sue called.

They quickly went inside, and then Charlie took a few minutes to meet Emmett. He couldn't help but laugh; Rosalie sure knew how to pick them. But Emmett seemed like a good guy, big as hell, but a real teddy bear.

"Bells!" Two voices yelled in unison. "Rose!"

Running towards Bella and Rosalie were Seth and Leah, ecstatic to see their older stepsister, and the girl they considered a sister. They took their turns exchanging greetings and were soon introduced to Emmett, Carlisle, and Da Vinci. Bella was happy to see Da Vinci off the leash, he was so well behaved that he didn't need it unless they were on the streets of New York.

Sue had them all sit down in the living room while she waited on thanksgiving dinner to finish cooking. Bella wanted to help but Sue had planned it so there would be nothing left to do by the time they got there.

"You're evil, Sue." Bella teased as she leaned into Carlisle's side.

He seemed to relax he felt his love lean into him, and thereby caused Carlisle to wrap his arm around his angel.

"Sorry, Dear, but I'd knew you'd want to help, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

Bella stuck out her tongue and Carlisle chuckled. She was so free to express herself at home.

"I'm surprised you're giving up so easily, Love." Carlisle teased. "Normally I have to fight you on it when I want to make dinner without any help from you."

"I love you, Sweetheart, but ever since you over cooked the chicken-"

"I can cook. That was just a one-time slip up. Besides, it wasn't that overcooked." Carlisle protested.

Bella had to hold back her laughter and tried to compose herself.

"So I guess I should make your chicken black and crispy from now on if that's how you like it."

"Fine, you win this round, Love. But the war is not over."

Charlie was amused to say the least. Never had Bella brought home a boyfriend that she bantered with like this. She rolled her eyes at him, but at the same time she gave his hand a squeeze as he rubbed her arm to warm her and leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"So you asked my daughter to move in." Charlie paused for a moment to choose the right words. "And you two haven't been together very long."

Bella sighed and looked over at Sue, who was concerned but didn't show it. She wanted to support Bella regardless as long as she was happy.

"I understand your concerns, Chief Swan, but Isabella and I felt it was the right time. It may seem that we are moving at a faster pace than you'd probably like, but I'd say it's one of the best decisions I ever made."

Bella now looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, and then back at her father.

"I know it seems a bit rash, Dad, but I wanted it too. I don't regret anything; life's just too short for that. Rosalie just moved in with Emmett, too. It's fun, dating brothers."

Rose spoke up in defense of her best friend.

"You know that I consider you and Sue my parents, and Bella is like the sister I never had, and it's fun because now we do get to be like sisters."

Emmett gave his girl a squeeze around her waist and smirked.

"Our family is really close, and well these two girls have just made life a lot more interesting. Bella definitely took the boring out of Carlisle."

Da Vinci laid down at Carlisle's feet and went to sleep as the family continued to talk.

A little while later Sue let Leah, Rose, and Bella help in the kitchen, which was a relief for Isabella. Soon after a knock came to the door and Charlie got up from watching the game with the boys to get it.

"We're here for turkey! I'm starving!" Jake exclaimed, causing both Billy and Charlie to laugh.

"Still got that ever growing appetite." Billy said with a laughable roll of his eyes.

"Come on inside, everyone else is here." Charlie stepped back to let Jake roll in Billy.

"Bells is here?" Jake asked a bit too excitedly.

"Yep, and so is Rose and some _friends_ of theirs."

Once they were inside Charlie shut the door and led them into the living room where a welcoming Da Vinci greeted them.

"Down, Da Vinci." Carlisle commanded.

"It's ok, he's not doing any harm." Jake laughed as the dog licked his face.

But after a few seconds he wondered why he didn't know the voice. Da Vinci licked Billy's hand, respecting the fact that he was in a wheelchair and went back to lie at Carlisle's feet.

"Is that Jake and Billy?" Bella asked from the kitchen.

"Were you waiting on my fabulousness to arrive?" Jake teased.

Within seconds Bella came running out to the living room and wrapped what she could hold of Jake in a hug. He had always been so much taller than her, even when they dated in high school he had to bend down so far to kiss her. He had tried to peck her on the lips, knowing their relationship was over long ago and unaware that she was very taken, but she turned her head to receive his kiss upon her cheek.

"Jake, you actually bothered to put a shirt on." She teased right back.

"Yeah, well it's kind of cold."

"What happened to 'I don't give a damn about the weather'?"

"The flu taught me an awful lesson." He pulled back from the hug, curious about her maneuver of the kiss, and gawked. "God, Bells, look at you. I swear you just keep getting more beautiful each time I see you. You look so happy."

She took a step back and looked over at Carlisle, signaling him to come over.

"I am happy, Jake." She cooed.

Quickly Carlisle went to his angel's side, happy that she was the one to embrace him so that he didn't look as possessive as he felt. In reply Carlisle draped an arm around her waist to show his constant support and protection of her. Jake's face had the most laughable expression, and Carlisle had to repress his laughter. It was clear that the olive skinned man was confused as ever by the displays of affection before him.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet Carlisle Cullen, my boyfriend. And Carlisle, this is Jacob Black, a childhood friend of mine."

Jake's jaw hit the floor, for he was in shock. It wasn't that long ago, almost two months ago that Bella had called him and told him about the breakup with Edward Cullen. _Fuck. Cullen. Carlisle Cullen_. He was very confused. _And now she's bringing this man home… to meet… Charlie._ Jake had never been so confused in his life. Somehow he found himself shaking the blonde man's hand, who by the way, had a very firm grip.

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob."

"You, too." Jake wasn't really sure how to respond.

"Bella, you never mentioned…"

"Sorry, Jake, I know but if you think about it I haven't talked to you in a while either. I've been kind of busy."

Isabella looked up at Carlisle as he now wrapped his other arm around her.

"Well, Bella, it seems you just keep growing up." Billy laughed.

She couldn't help but smile and so she bent down to hug him.

"It's good to see you, Billy. The years have been kind to you as always."

"You've always known how to sweet talk me, that's a good skill to have around men." Billy teased. "And now you bring home a man from the big city, I guess you never were one for the small town life like your old man."

Billy and Carlisle exchanged greetings and then Jake rolled his father over to the sofa to watch the game with Seth, Carlisle, and Charlie.

Carlisle held his girlfriend close before returning to the game and letting her return to the kitchen.

"I love you. You know that right?" His eyes drank in her beauty, and therefore blush spread profusely across her cheeks.

"I do, Sweetie, and I love you, too. I'm sorry I hadn't told Jake about us yet. I really just told Charlie who told Sue."

She pulled him to the side to reduce the risk of the others hearing.

"Jake tends to overreact sometimes. As you know he and I used to date, but like I told you a while ago it was in high school. We fooled around, but I've always known it meant more to him than me. I really liked him then, and I think I got with him because we were best friends and our dads were too so I think I went along with it because I thought they wanted it for us, too. If I had told him over the phone about you and I, regardless of how positive I was about it, he would have jumped on the next flight to New York. I just didn't need Jake drama, and I love him, but as a friend, and I figured with family around he'd handle things a bit more rationally."

Sweetly he tilted her chin upward between his finger and thumb, smiling knowingly as he used the arm around her waist to bring their bodies closer.

"Hey." He murmured softly, not bothering to glance to the side where he knew Jake was staring. "I understand, Love. It's fine, really it is. I mean you put up with Esme and that I still can't believe sometimes. He's being a good friend, wanting to scope out the guy you're with. I'm just happy that you're so happy right now, you're smiling so much. It's nice to see you with your family, especially your dad."

"Charlie likes you." Isabella reassured. "He's just checking to see how good his own judgment is."

"I think he's trying to figure out what's wrong with me."

"It's all right, just be yourself."

Wishing he could for longer, but knowing he shouldn't in her father's house for more than a few seconds, he pressed a kiss to her lips that caused her to make a sound of satisfaction.

"Now I'm going to help Sue, because everything is not finished for dinner. Just have a good time."

"All right, Love. I'm really happy that I'm meeting your family."

"So am I, Love."

She couldn't help but hum happily as she skipped back into the kitchen. She really did love Carlisle. He made her feel, as cliché as it sounds, all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Well someone's happy button got pressed." Sue teased.

"Carlisle managed to press that a lot." Rosalie teased.

"Love is lovely." Bella swooned.

"That it is." Sue agreed with her motherly smile.

"I'm too busy for that junk." Leah piped up.

"It's not junk." Rosalie defended. "You just haven't found the right guy yet. I love my monkey man."

"Why do you call him that?" Leah asked.

"Look, you might not know love, but I know you know sex. Trust me, he's a monkey man."

Bella smirked.

"Oh, Bella. You want to tell Leah and your step-mother what you call Carlisle during a hot and wild fuck?"

"No thanks, I don't want it getting around to Charlie."

"Yeah, well I could tell. I mean you two in the bedroom of the private jet screaming Fuck me-"

"Rosalie don't you dare!" Bella hissed.

"Sorry, but you guys were going a bit crazy."

"It's a long flight." Was all she replied and walked across the kitchen to get whatever she thought she needed.

After watching the game for a little bit Charlie asked Carlisle if they could talk privately. He, of course, agreed and followed his girlfriend's father into a room out of hearing range.

"So I'm sure you know what I want to talk about." Was how Charlie chose to start the conversation.

"Of course." Carlisle replied smoothly.

"You know, Bella is my little girl. She doesn't bring a man home with her unless it's damn serious. So you must be something special and she must see something in you. I don't want to see my little girl hurt. She's been through enough and she doesn't need anymore tragedy in her life."

"I understand completely, Sir. I love Isabella, and I don't want to see her hurt either. I'll admit, Sir, your daughter is not afraid to call me on it when I'm wrong. She knows how to kick my ass. I have the uttermost respect for Isabella, and I can't begin to express the ways in which she has changed my life. I know about her past. It's something that we've had long and sometimes difficult discussions about, but I support her regardless. I've got my share of dirt as well, and we don't have secrets."

"You know everything?" Charlie was shocked to say the least, though Bella had given him the hint that Carlisle knew quite a bit.

Carlisle nodded before speaking again.

"She felt she was ready and I listened to every word, supporting and comforting her as she told me about it all. Your daughter is so strong, despite how broken she used to see herself as. She's a catalyst, or more the reason for my happiness. She's made me see the world through different eyes. Soon she and I are going to start working at the safe houses."

"I'm impressed, but you know _he _could always be out there. I know it's easy to say you love her now, but what about when _he _threatens your life to get to Bella? Are you going to break her heart for your own safety?"

Carlisle was shocked and terribly offended.

"Never, Sir. She knows all too well that she has me as long as it is me that she desires. And I will protect even if she does not want me anymore. I love your daughter, Sir. I've never loved anyone until I met Isabella. I will protect her with my life and will take every measure possible to assure her safety, as I already have begun to do." Charlie looked at him questioningly and Carlisle took a deep breath. "Isabella and I, as you know, met in a way that makes society doubt the sincerity of our intentions, but I assure you that society is wrong. I would rather suffer raging torment than be the one to inflict pain on Isabella. She and I have an understanding. Our relationship is a partnership based not just on love, but on trust and understanding. Her relationship with my brother ended because of an argument over the family secret that he had kept from her." He took a deep breath, feeling he couldn't keep the secret any longer from Charlie. "I don't want you to have to lie if people were to ask. I never wanted her to have to lie, and she's found her way around it, even when I know the risks. I was born into a family of organized crime. I know police and mobsters aren't supposed to get along, or even associate, but I don't want to start off on the wrong foot. Isabella is well aware of my line of work and so is Rosalie about Emmett's. It's a risk, telling you all this, but I love your daughter, and I'd rather you think poorly of me for my line of work than for being a dishonest man with secrets because I didn't tell you the truth about my work. I'm doing what I must to make sure she's safe. I'm determined to hunt down James and teach that prick a lesson. She knows I won't rest until my hand is around his throat. She has seen the monster rise out of me, wanting to kill, and I almost lost her out of my own stupidity, thinking I could protect her by leaving. But she knew me better than that, and I felt like shit having caused her such torment. But each day I seem to learn something new. Despite how short a time she and I have been together, it would take me a _very_ long time to explain all the things she has taught me. Isabella has changed my life, and I don't mean that to over exaggerate or sound sappy, but I mean it with much sincerity."

Charlie was shocked but pleased, and still shocked to note that again.

"That was nothing like what I expected, but I'm terribly pleased, and concerned. You know you're risking by telling me you're part of organized crime." Carlisle nodded.

"I know, Chief. But I separate my work from my life; that's one of the things that Isabella taught me, because before her I didn't know how to and my work was my life. We run differently, my clan than most, and my recent enlightenment has caused me to begin making changes. I'm not going to tell you everything, you don't need to know and it doesn't need to be discussed. But I wanted to be honest with you as the man who loves your daughter, and that meant exposing what I do for a living. I wouldn't have chosen it for myself, but I wasn't in a position to say no. My father passed away five years ago and I had to take over because he named me Don. I was afraid that my line of work would get Isabella hurt, and it still worries me, but I can't leave her without hurting her. A lot of men want her, but for some crazy reason she chose me. I'll never understand why, but I'm not ungrateful. Isabella is the only woman I've ever loved, and she's given my life meaning. I want you to know that I'm always going to protect her, support her, comfort her, listen to her, and treat her right, all for love of her."

Charlie couldn't help the smile that twitched at his lips.

"You've got guts, Son, but you're honest and that counts a lot. I knew there was something different about you the second you got here, just couldn't put my finger on it. You better keep yourself in line and be glad I'm not a cop in New York. But I see how you look at my daughter, and that's enough for me. I just wanted to here it from you." Of course he had to put a little threat in there. "But if you hurt her I'll-"

Carlisle cut him off.

"I will willingly accept the punishment that I deserve, Sir."

Charlie smiled and clapped him on the back and laughed.

"Call me Charlie. Sir is for old men."

…

When it came time for dinner they sat around the table in the dining room. Jake watched his ex-girlfriend carefully as she interacted with her new boyfriend. Carlisle, like the gentleman that he was, pulled out Bella's chair for her, and once she was seated, pushed her in. Lovingly, she stared up at him, earning a smile from her lover. Now feeling free to be a bit more affectionate with Isabella in front of Charlie, Carlisle bent down and kissed her in a way that was a bit more familiar and far less chaste. Their lips parted and Carlisle sat down beside her, and then nuzzled his nose against the hollow of her jaw for a quick moment. Blush spread profusely across her cheeks, but her eyes were set ablaze with love like the smile of adoration on her lips.

"Oh, Emmett." Rosalie swooned as she too blushed at his gentlemanly gesture that mirrored Carlisle's.

Leah was even moved by Bella's apparent happiness, whereas Seth was more relieved to no longer be dominated by a house of women like every thanksgiving before. Sue was beyond ecstatic to see her two other girls so loved and in love. And Charlie couldn't help but agree that Carlisle was a good man despite his profession, Carlisle's love for Isabella was evident, as was Emmett's for Rosalie.

They passed around the platters of food while talking about anything and everything. Irritated by Bella's lack of attention towards him, Jake decided to spark a conversation.

"So, Bella, how did you and Carlisle meet?"

To anyone else but those present, it would sound completely innocent, but this was not the case.

"You remember Edward, my ex I told you about." Jake nodded with peaking interest. "Well." She looked over at Carlisle for guidance on how to explain this. "Edward and I were not meant to be, and things were already taking a turn for the worst. I'd somehow denied my repertory defenses and agreed to go to meet his siblings for dinner. To sum it up, Edward wanted more than I did, and we both couldn't comfortably be honest with one another, and so our intimacy lacked in several ways, and I'm not talking about the nonexistent physical sense. So despite my rational side's protests I went and after being mauled with a hug by his younger sister, Alice, I heard Carlisle coming from the kitchen."

Carlisle gave her hand a squeeze and she blushed once more. And so Carlisle began to speak, taking his turn to tell the tale.

"I wasn't particularly looking forward to that night. Edward had told my siblings and I some about Isabella. Edward is a few years younger than I, Alice is the middle child, and I know it's hard to believe, but Emmett is the baby of the family. I offered to cook that night as I normally do when one of my siblings brings home their significant other, and I didn't know what to expect. Then I heard her voice and I felt a spark." He stared down lovingly at his girlfriend, happy to see her eyes sparkling back up at alike eyes. "And then I saw her, and it was if the very world had stopped spinning and an angel was sent down from Heaven to save my soul." Jake made a childish sound of disgust. Carlisle was so lovey-dovey, though he knew that he used to be the same way when he dated Bella. What Jake couldn't comprehend was why Bella allowed Carlisle to call her by her formal name, which she hated. His attention returned when Bella spoke again.

"Oh, Carlisle, you swear I'm an angel, and so you must be delusional. But then I must be delusional as well, and so I love you." She looked around at her family and then leaned into Carlisle, sighing happily when his arm circled her shoulders in encouragement to tell the tale. "It was an instant connection and it was undeniable. I wanted so much that I was afraid of for so long, and it scared me terrible to even think I was experiencing love at first sight. He repressed his feelings and so did I, but true love can only be held back for so long. And so there was a terrible misunderstanding, and just a mess I don't even want to go into depth about, that occurred that night over dinner. I wanted to leave and despite Edward's offers I wouldn't let him take me home. I was too upset with him. And then Carlisle, like the shining knight he is, offered to take me home." She looked up into his eyes for a moment showing all the love that she held in her own. Despite the cheesiest one might claim these passing moments to be, she understand why romance was portrayed as it was, because it left you breathless and blissful as one can ever be. "You're always saving me, Carlisle, just like the knight that you are. I love you."

"Oh, Angel." Carlisle swooned. "I love you, too." Chastely he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Though you do not give yourself enough credit, for you have done your share of saving me." He then looked back to their audience and continued their story. "And she left me that night in the lobby of her apartment complex and I was confused as ever. The next day she ends up in the hospital after a fight with Edward, she refuses to respond to me for three days out of unnecessary guilt, thinking her feelings for me and mine for her would put a further strain on my relationship with Edward. I pursued her and am with her not because of what you might assume involving my brother, mind you. After three days of going insane without hearing from her and thinking that she hated me Rosalie calls me over to their apartment to wake Isabella out of her depression, and when I came everything fell into place. And we've been in love ever since."

"Aw!" Sue and Leah swooned, and Rosalie smiled for she was so happy to see her two best friends so filled with love and expressing it.

Jake wanted to murder Carlisle, but the way Charlie was looking at him warned him to behave. Bella was happy, but Jake wanted to be the one to make her happy. Da Vinci then sighed and Carlisle fed him a piece of turkey.

"Spoiled." Isabella laughed.

"Yes, but we give in all the time, and that doesn't help teach him 'no'."

"He's our baby. What can I say?"

"That we spoil our dog child?"

"Something like that." Bella laughed. "I swear he's as big as Emmett when he stands up on his hind legs."

"Not anywhere as muscular as me though." Emmett pointed out.

"He could not you over if he wanted to." Charlie challenged. "They're powerful dogs, you know. So Emmett, what do you think of Rose being a model?"

"That she doesn't get paid enough because she's damn beautiful and she should be on every cover."

Rose couldn't help but smile and lean against her man.

When the evening was finally drawing to a close the four friends were ready to make their trip back to Port Angeles.

"So we'll see you tomorrow after you go to the Res?" Charlie asked his daughter, and even though people didn't think so he was very perceptive, and his quite possibly future son-in-law.

"Yes, then we have to get back to New York. Work has me on a tight schedule until we put the Christmas issue."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow. And you drive safe, all right?"

Bella smiled and hugged her father. Then Charlie turned to Carlisle.

"It was nice finally meeting you. You take care of Bella, and yourself, too."

"I will, Charlie, same with you and Sue."

They shook hands again and then she headed to the Car with Carlisle and Da Vinci, both happy and oblivious to Jake's powerful stares that were angry and lonesome. Bella had changed so much and Jake hated that he had not been an active participant. He had always thought that he'd let Bella run off and experience some more relationships before coming back to him. Then the James shit happened and she rarely comes back to Washington for understood and obvious reasons, but he couldn't leave La Push. He was part of the tribe, one of many part of a whole. But now he saw Carlisle as a threat. What Isabella and Carlisle shared could not be over denied, for it was love in the truest form. Now Carlisle stood in the way of Jake's life long dream to woo Bella back into his arms and make her his own again. He lost her once, and he would not lose her forever. But the question was how?

Before the couple got in the car Carlisle took his love in his arms and kissed her amorously and with all of his love. She returned his kiss with the same expressions much to Jake's dismay. He wasn't sure that he stood a chance when compared to Carlisle, despite the oddities of the relationship. And then he watched them drive away into the night away from him, and now Bella was out of reach. His time to woo her was limited to mere hours tomorrow, and so he would have to play his best games. This was a battle, that for the first time, he felt he was on the losing end.

**So what do you think is going to happen with Jake? Or more importantly, what do you want to happen with Jake? What are the Quintile boys going to think of Carlisle? **

**Also, I know in the real world a mafia don, or any member of organized crime would not confess his true profession and lifestyle to a cop. That just lands them in a jail cell. I spent a long time debating what to do about that issue, but for the sake of the story and for the reasons Carlisle explained, I figured it could work because it's a story. **

**Also, again if you have any ideas for suggestions or things you think should happen, need to happen, or want to happen, please let me know. I'm very open to your ideas. **


	20. The Only Exception

**Hey everyone sorry it took me awhile to update. I had a hard time with the first half of this chapter. I was picking and choosing scenes so I'm sorry if this isn't exactly up to par but I think the latter half is. I think some of you might agree but Carlisle has been a little soft lately, and I think he needs a little Jake to piss him off. I'm going to try and make him a little harder, but not towards Bella, because I'm getting tired of writing Carlisle who backs down and is the good guy. He needs a little Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries in him. I'm really having fun doing the playlists for these chapters so I hope y'all like the music I've chosen. So I think the next few weeks are going to be quite busy for Carlisle and Bella. **

**I've thought about your suggestions for things to happen in the story and I'm thinking along those same lines. As you've seen I've hinted lately at two very big requests you guys have given me. So, I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed and helped me: KimberlyAnnT, Delilah69, longtobeme, Cullen Cousin, 71star, whitegurl2013, carlisleisgodlove1985, AnimeAngel41, JJ1234, aixa00, Keeper of the Covenant, arrr, sonyabrady1971, Marlz85, Cailley Rachelle, IGOTEAMEDWARD, and Molz. I'd also like to thank all of you that I did not mention because there are several of you but you matter to me just the same. I'd like to thank three of my besties Amy, Ryan, and Brittany for giving me constant ideas when I have writers block. **

**So I'm obsessed with the end of this week's vampire diaries, God, Damon finally confessed his love but he wiped it from her memory so that he could say it to her but let his brother be happy with the woman he loves. **

**Anyway, for those of you who read my story "When you tell secrets" I may be deleting that story, but I might start over because I just don't feel it anymore. I can't write two stories at once because I like to focus on one plot at a time. I think I got burnt out writing that plot because I had literally just finished when I said forever, and then I was going through all the drama about my heart and then there was the surgery. So I might take a crack at it later but I will keep it posted on my page for now, but most likely I will restart it. After I finish "If you pull the trigger" which won't be for a while I am either going to write another Carlisle Bella story or I might switch over to Vampire Diaries for a while and write a Damon Elena Story. I'd just like all of your opinions on what you would think of another Carlisle Bella story where Carlisle is a vampire and Bella is running from her past living on the streets where she used to have to fight to survive and she's very bold but damaged. **

**Anyway enough with my blabbering, sorry for this super long authors note, I just felt like I had some things I wanted to say. **

**So here is this chapter's playlist: **

**Nobody sees me like you do by Holly Miranda **

**One day by KT Tunstall **

**Just impolite by plushgun **

**Postcards from far away by Coldplay**

**The only Exception by Paramore**

**All of those pretty lights by Andrew Belle**

**I need to know by Kris Allen **

**Brave by Tawgs Salter**

**Secrets by Onerepublic **

**I was wrong by Sleeperstar **

**I'll stand by you by the pretenders **

**Get happy/ happy days are here again by Judy Garland and Barbara Streisand**

**So please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty

_The Only Exception_

The sound of the car rolling across the snow covered and gravel road came too soon for Jacob. As much as he wanting to see Bella in order to persuade her to love him, he felt failure soon approaching. Carlisle would accompany Bella, unafraid to show affection, and so Jake must do the same.

"That must be them." Embry spoke up as he rose from his chair.

"Yeah, well let's go see." Jake agreed as he followed in suite.

Stepping out of the car was Bella who looked as beautiful as ever. Her dark wash jeans fit her well and were tucked into her leather boots, and to keep her warm she wore a green wool pea coat.

Carlisle was not acting possessive which shocked Jacob quite a bit. They seemed normal, but something seemed harder about him like he was looking for some sort of threat. With a meaning that Jake did not understand Bella put a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a soothing tone.

"We will worry about that later."

He sighed and leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I'm sorry, Love."

"Never be sorry for caring, Baby."

"I'd be happier if I had you back in New York where I have my _stash_."

_What the fuck?_ Jake's eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"We'll be home soon."

He smiled and kissed her once more. A giggle escaped her lips and their smiles were pure.

Hand in hand the couple walked towards the Quintile men and greeted first by Sam.

"The pale face has returned!" Sam declared as he hurried toward Bella, then embracing her in a hug, and then doing the same to Rose.

Carlisle laughed along with Emmett at the sight of their girls.

"You've brought us fresh meat." Quil teased.

"Pale faced." Embry frowned, but only playfully. "I thought you liked men who actually walked in the sunlight."

"I like all kinds of men." Bella giggled. "But this one is my favorite."

"What was that?" Emily's voice sounded, causing Bella and Rose to call out her name in unison as the three embraced. "Hurry inside, all of you, it's getting cold."

"Yes, M'am." Sam teased.

"Don't sass me, Sam or you won't be getting any tonight."

He was inside in a heartbeat and the others followed in suite.

"So this is the one that Jacob was nagging about." Sam chuckled as he looked at Carlisle.

"This is Carlisle, my boyfriend." She looked at her love and then pointed out each member of her small quintile family.

"She used to be one of the boys believe it or not." Embry snorted while eying Bella.

"Oh, hush." Bella hissed.

"It's true." Sam laughed.

"God, remember the fight you put up about the bridesmaid dress for my wedding." Emily chuckled.

"I was in high school what do you expect."

"And look at you now." Jake said with a smirk, not able to take his eyes off her.

"Rosalie told me I had to get a sense of fashion because of living in the big apple."

"Yeah, but you come back here every year and don't dress like this." Jake snorted.

"Are you all gay or something? Since when do you care about my clothes!"

Carlisle had to stop himself from laughing, but it was too late. Isabella had turned on her heel and was looking at him. "What's so funny, Carlisle?"

"Nothing, Angel." His face didn't seem to agree.

"Carlisle." She taunted, putting her hand on his chest and letting it slide lower.

"You're cute when you're angry."

She sighed dramatically and pulled her hand away.

"You're in for it later, Baby." She sneered, despite her playful eyes.

"Shall I beg for mercy, Mistress?" He growled forgetting they were not alone.

"Maybe not for mercy, but begging is more than fine."

A throat was cleared and they pulled apart to douse the heat of their passions. They sat down in Sam's living room and Emily went to fetch refreshments and some old photo albums.

"So, you finally caught one?" Sam winked.

"By your terms, yes." Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Coming back for Christmas?" Quil asked.

Rose snickered and leaned against Emmett.

"Bella and I are going to spend Christmas with the Cullens."

"Alice is already planning…." Bella moaned.

Carlisle looked at Sam and smirked.

"Emmett and I have another brother, younger than me, but older than him, named Edward. But we also have a sister, Alice, who is a ball of energy and celebrates anything and everything. She quickly befriended Rose and Isabella, and now the three are inseparable."

"You've changed so much, Bella." Jake sighed.

"I know, Jake, but it's part of life."

Da Vinci sighed and lowered his head to the floor. Carlisle bent down and scratched his dog's head.

Just then Emily came into the room with coffee for everyone and a photo album. Carlisle took the bound pages from her gratefully and questioned her wink. But with the turn of the first page he understood. There was a picture of Bella back in high school, and even then she was beautiful, but he understood the comments about her change in clothes.

"Oh, not that old thing." Bella groaned.

"But, Love, it's only fair. I'm sure my mother will put me through Hell when she shows photos of me."

"I've already seen some at the Platts'."

"The ones my mother have are worse, but then there are those of Emmett."

"Hell no! Rose will not see those." Emmett protested.

"Yes, I will." Rose declared.

Carlisle chuckled and went back to looking at the photos.

"This was when Bella thought it was a good idea to climb a tree." Emily pointed to a picture of Bella in a cast at the hospital. "And here she was before she went on that hiking trip where she sprained both ankles. And oh this is from cliff diving."

"Bells, want to go cliff diving?" Jake spoke up.

"In this weather, Jake." Bella was dumbfounded. "And aren't we a bit old for that."

Jake crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"We are not too old."

"Maybe you're not, but I am."

"Oh, so now you're all priss and no game." Jake challenged.

"I'm not playing games, Jake. I was young and foolish then. Unlike you I have responsibilities."

"It sounds like you stopped having fun."

She rolled her eyes and was relieved when Carlisle squeezed her hand.

"So tell me what Isabella was like in high school." Carlisle decided to change the topic. "Besides the victim of gravity."

"She smoked pot." Embry challenged.

"Embry!" Bella hissed.

"Isabella, I'm shocked." Carlisle stifled his laughter.

"I only did it a few times. Jake did it and so I thought I'd try it."

Jacob leaned forward and smirked.

"Ya see, Carlisle, Bells and I were dating at the time." Jake waggled his eyebrow. "And some of the older boys," he glanced at Sam, "we smoking and so I started and Bells was so fed up with me doing it that she tried it herself."

"At least I didn't get addicted."

"You can't get addicted." Jacob argued.

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Says the boy who convinced me to cliff dive."

"You wanted to." Sam pointed out.

"For sport."

"We didn't know."

"Oh, shut up." Bella hissed and then changed the subject, altering Carlisle that something was wrong.

Carlisle kissed his love's cheek and brushed falling strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear. Her eyes found his and he asked his wordless questions. She responded with a stare that said, not now.

Conversations carried only lightly but Jake was waiting for the right moment to speak. Rose and Emily had fallen into conversation along with Emmett and Sam. Quil and Embry were talking with Carlisle and Bella. Jake watched the love of his life smile effortlessly at her boyfriend when he made some sort of endearment.

"I can't believe you got her to go to a dance." Quil gaped.

"She hates dances." Embry agreed.

"It was a gala and she did not object in the slightest." Carlisle was puzzled.

"I went because I wanted to." Bella defended herself.

"I don't believe you." Jake challenged but with a smile.

Bella accepted the challenged and looked at Carlisle.

"I'll prove it." She breathed. "Turn up that song, will you Sam?"

Sam nodded and Carlisle led his angel to the center of the room. Moving like an angel she took his hand and let him lead her to their song, "The Only Exception" by Paramore.

She laughed happily as they glided across the floor, and soon he joined her in her blissful expressions. Rosalie and Emily smiled as they watched the pair dance with the uttermost grace. Bella murmured the words along with the song a few times.

"And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist but darling you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception."

Carlisle surprised her, and angered Jake when he began to sing softly but with more of a whisper in reply.

"Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts. And we've got to find other to ways to make it alone or keep a straight face. And I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance. And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was ever worth the risk. But you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception."

Then their soft voices of music, meant truly for one another, joined in harmony.

"I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't let go of what's in front of me here."

They laughed at the lyrics following knowing that that fear was far behind them, they would never leave one another, not ever.

"It's not a dream, oh. You are the only exception. You are the only exception."

Jake's anger rose as he saw how perfectly the pair fit together; they orbited around each other, always returning home to the center of embrace.

"You are the only exception. You are the only exception."

Jake perceived that Carlisle had problems of his own and a dark past, but how it fit with Bella he didn't understand. Carlisle spun Bella out and brought her back into the circle of his arms.

"You are the only exception. You are the only exception."

Carlisle lowered his lips to Isabella and whispered something Jake couldn't hear.

"_You are the only exception_."

Isabella smiled sweetly as their bodies merely swayed from side together and whispered in reply.

"_You are the only exception."_

The music finished with the final lyrics _And I'm only way to believing, oh, and I'm on my way to believing_ while Carlisle tenderly kissed his love. He knew in that moment all he ever wanted was in his embrace returning his kiss and loving him. There was something very important he needed to ask Charlie before they left Forks and that would be his goal today.

They pulled apart and headed back to the couch, now full of love for one another. Carlisle pulled her into his embrace so that her body was close to his and her head rested on his shoulder.

"See, I like to dance." She murmured sweetly.

"And you do so marvelously." Carlisle whispered as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"So, Jake told us that your brother use to date Bella." Embry piped up.

"Indeed he did, and the connection was wrong. The moment I heard her voice, then laid eyes on her, we just knew."

Bella sighed in content as she smiled.

"Are you and your brother close?" Jake asked.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Our father played favorites, for reasons I thought I understood when he passed away, but I've come to understand that my father was just that, but never my dad, despite how Edward and Alice might see things. Emmett got the same treatment I did. Edward and I are a bit estranged and are trying to work things out."

"Motivation to get Bella, don't you think?" Jacob's smirk altered Carlisle of the evident danger, now he must play his cards carefully.

He knew all too well that Jacob was jealous as Isabella had explained it to him last night during a wild fuck. That was the thing with Isabella, they could talk during sex, which was a bit strange, and yet a bit of a relief. It allowed them to get anger out sometimes.

"Jacob." Bella scolded. "You have no right."

"It's all right, Love. That's expected. Jacob cares about you and he is only acting in the manner in which he feels is necessary."

Jake hadn't expected such a mature reply. He had expected Carlisle to rage, but now he had to act fast.

"So it's not awkward at all Bella, spending time with his family with your ex around." Jacob spat.

Bella sighed and looked at her childhood best friend. She took a moment to let the mirage crumble, and the ugliness came through. Jacob had changed, just as she did, but she found only a few remaining traces of the friend she once knew. Jealousy consumed him, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for showing such affection in front of him. But then Carlisle kissed her forehead and she remembered that she could not let herself fall to pity.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" Bella asked as she rose from the comfort of her boyfriend's embrace. Jake knew he was in trouble just as before when she used his real name, and not Jake. "Alone." Her voice no longer suggesting a request, but instead a command.

Carlisle wanted to say something but he knew that tone of voice all too well. There was no arguing with her when the emotion left her voice, and it was safer to listen if you valued your life. Jacob got up from his seat and followed her into another room out of hearing range from the others. She shut the door and stared at her friend.

"Care to explain yourself." Bella was still in shock.

"I'm just scoping your prick out."

"Prick?" Bella gawked. "You've got a lot of nerve calling out my man. Are you trying to humiliate me? Him? God, what are you thinking?"

"I'm looking out for you, Bells. I'm worried."

She laughed she actually laughed until her face showed how pained she truly was.

"Not this again." Bella groaned. "I swear, I just can't have you around when I bring someone home that means something to me."

"God, even when I brought home Rose for the first time you thought… Shit you just don't want me to have friends at all, nevertheless a boyfriend!"

"That's not true!" Jacob stormed forward so that they were face to face.

"You just want me all for yourself!"

"No! What about Charlie, Bella? Don't you think he misses you and worries about you?"

"I keep in touch with him weekly. He has Sue, Jacob! He's not alone! You haven't gotten over me, that's the problem."

"I am so over you!" Jacob argued.

"You wouldn't be acting like a sixteen year old boy if you were over me. Damn it, Jacob!"

He grabbed her by her shoulder and yelled at her until she looked at him.

"Damn it, Bella. I fucking love you. I've had it planned for years and I've waited for you long enough. Carlisle is not for you. I am meant to be with you!"

"No." She felt cold all of a sudden. She tried to struggle away. "God, Jacob stop this."

She managed to free herself from his grip but found herself being backed to the wall.

"Jacob, I love Carlisle. You and I were over long ago. It's been, what, around ten years. You need to find someone else, because I'm not the one. Carlisle knows all about James and he's the one protecting me. He has people watching out for me and even though Da Vinci was a gift so I could have a dog again, it gives Carlisle some peace of mind to know I have a form of defense along side me while I'm at work or out and about. You're judging things you don't even understand. Carlisle has his share of baggage but we work as a team to solve our problems. Once he tried to decide for me and he learned his lesson. You still haven't. I broke up with you when you pushed me too far, trying to choose how I would live my life. You've had our lives planned out since we were just friends, and I didn't have any say. I brought Carlisle home to meet my family, so that he could be just as much a part of mine as I am of his. But then you just sit there and make accusations that lead to this."

"I just wanted to get you back, Bells. I love you more than anything. You are my life."

"Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?"

"You're going to get hurt, Bella. Carlisle Cullen is a big city man, the kind that breaks women like you! If you had gone to the fucking shelter you would know that!"

Bella froze, and Jacob gasped when he realized what he had said.

"You don't know anything about Carlisle." Bella said with a shiver as her back pressed against the wall. "You don't know me."

"But Bella-"

"I hate you! Was this your plan to win me back? To break my heart? To point fingers and tell me I should be in the shelter I will be helping in soon."

"You're helping at a shelter?"

"Yes, fucking yes, Jacob! And you know it was all Carlisle's idea. He thought of it when I told him about James! He wants to help girls who have been through the same and worse shit and not just by writing some fat check. He wants to be part of the solution and get to make a difference in those girls' lives. He thinks it will be good for me to see them and see that I made it out alive and that I could have been in a shelter or that there are girls worse off than I was. He thinks it will help them gain hope that they heal and go out into the world and have normal lives. I mean look at me, I have a man who loves me, a good man who spends his days making sure that I'm safe. It doesn't matter how we met. We love one another all the same. I can't believe you… it makes me regret letting you come over last night. I only said yes when Charlie asked because I knew Billy wouldn't come if you couldn't and Billy is family. You're not family anymore, Jacob."

His reaction was rash and as she let out a scream when he slammed her into the wall, bruising her and causing tears to run down her cheeks as his lips painfully kissed her unwilling ones.

Carlisle had waited long enough. He knew better than to interrupt their argument but the second he heard her scream he was out of his seat, hand on the fabric of his pant leg where his gun laid hidden underneath. It was a matter of seconds before he burst through the door scanning the scene, finding his angel in an instant causing a feral growl of terror that was inhuman to escape his chest. As if he were some sort of animal he leapt at Jacob tearing him off his Isabella. Bella cried now with relief and fear as he watched the darker side of Carlisle take over. Her love's fist connected with Jacob's jaw and so began his beating of the man who assaulted her. Sam, Embry, Quil, and Emmett were in the room in an instant with Emily and Rose were behind them, Rose holding Da Vinci back from attacking Jacob.

Emmett went to his brother's aid with Sam, Emmett taking Carlisle's shoulder and convincing him to stop and Sam trying to convince Jacob to stop struggling so this could end. Emily was at Bella's side comforting her until Rose could get Da Vinci under control so that she could comfort her best friend as well.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded and then looked at Emmett holding back Carlisle who was still trying to get to Jacob.

"I fucking kissed Bella, Ok." Jacob was out of breath.

"He had her pinned to the wall!" Carlisle roared. "You all heard her scream. He hurt her!"

"Carlisle." Bella whispered as her body shook in fear, of course not of him.

The way Jacob had forced himself reminded her of James and she was terrified. Without even looking at her he knew what she was feeling and that the experience reminded her of James. Emmett saw it as well and let his brother go so that Carlisle could go to Bella. She felt he was her angel as he took her in his arms, soothing her and whispering calming words of love and comfort.

"I've got you, Love. No one is going to hurt you. I have you. It's all right. Sh. Sh. It's all right."

She clutched him tightly to her small form, and fought the tears.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Angel. I won't leave your side. Everything is going to be all right."

"Just hold me." She whispered.

He held her closely and looked over at Jacob who was watching them with pain in his eyes. Blood dripped from Jake's nose and Carlisle thought it was best to remove Isabella from the situation. Sam nodded as if he were thinking the same thing and so Carlisle pulled Bella out of the room with the other two girls in tow and Da Vinci.

Carefully he guided her down onto the couch and let her curl up to him.

"Everything is going to be ok, Love." Carlisle coaxed again. "I love you, Isabella. I won't let him hurt you again."

She sniffled and nodded against his shoulder. Carlisle looked over at Rose with pained eyes. She had the same look in her own eyes, pleading him to heal her best friend.

"Carlisle." Bella murmured, now sounding less fear stricken as she sat up.

"Yes, my love." He panicked as he stared into her eyes.

"Thank you." She murmured and then smiled as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No need, Love. Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and leaned into him again.

"We just got into a fight and he cornered me and forced a kiss on me."

He held her close to him for her comfort and his own. She took a deep breath and Carlisle offered her his handkerchief, which she took gratefully and used.

Da Vinci rested his head in Bella's lap causing her to laugh as she petted his head.

"I love you." She murmured as she bent over to kiss to top of Da Vinci's head.

Then she looked back up at Carlisle and smiled as she wiped another stray tear from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered and then leaned in slowly to kiss her.

She smiled when his lips pressed against hers. All she needed was his love to make her feel better again.

"All is well." Rosalie sighed when Quil, Emmett, and Embry came into the room.

"Sam is patching him up." Quil explained.

Carlisle nodded and then pressed a kiss to Bella's temple.

Sam came out a few minutes later and went to hug Bella.

'Thank you." Carlisle met Sam's eyes.

"Jacob is cooling off. I can't believe he's so stupid. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella shook her head.

"It's no one's fault. Let's just move on to something else."

Carlisle smiled at the idea.

When it was time to go Jacob did not come out to say goodbye. Bella was happy to see all of her friends but now she was happy to see her father before she left to return home. She was currently sitting in the living room with Sue, Emmett, Rose, and Da Vinci. Carlisle had wanted to talk to Charlie about something.

"What is taking him so long?" Bella sighed as she petted Da Vinci.

She needed to be close to her love again.

"Man business." Sue chimed. "Men will be men."

"Amen to that." Rosalie laughed. "Bella, you know how Emmett and Carlisle can be when they get into an interesting conversation. They take longer than us doing our hair. They're probably comparing their guns."

Sue was now in on the secret and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Boys and their toys." She shook her head as her eyes laughed.

Later the two men rejoined the family and Bella gave her father a hug. It was time to go. Carlisle looked like the cat who ate the canary, whereas Charlie just looked proud. Something had happened between the two, what Bella could not figure out, but she couldn't press for answers because two of the most important men in her life were happy. She couldn't ask for more.

**So what did you think? Any ideas, I know you all wanted to see Jacob get his just desserts. I know you all expected some big plan from him, but I say it was small thinking on his part. For all we know, or I know, or want you to know, he had a plan and he scrapped it. Some of you wanted to know if Jacob is the leader of the Quintiles, I guess technically yes. And he did say some bad things about Carlisle to the guys, but they all know him well enough to know how he over reacts. Sam is really in charge until Jake grows up, even though he is an adult he really isn't ready to lead. So I'm really happy with the soundtrack, and I really do recommend you go listen to those song because those are some of my absolute favorites and I have been wanting to use them I just didn't know when to. For those of you who watch Pretty little liars and Vampire diaries you will recognize some of the songs. So please review and have an awesome day. **


	21. Perception

**Hey everyone! So thank you for all of your awesome reviews. And can you believe it, I just updated yesterday and now I'm posting again? This rarely happens anymore. So this chapter is not as long as I thought it would be but it is what it is. I'm really happy with the first part, and the end, I really am just squeezing a week's worth of stuff in their lives into this chapter because I know what I want to happen in the next chapter. My idea may be split up into two chapters or I might just make it one long ass chapter. So we'll just have to wait and see. If I make it into one long ass chapter then it might be a little while until I get it up. So anyway, unlike the last chapter this author's note is short. **

**Oh, by the way, I love twilight, which is a big duh because I write fics for it, but anyway, I just finished watched the youtube series Alex Reads Twilight. It's this guy Alex Day reading the books and him summarizing each chapter and making fun of them. It's hysterical, because some of the things he quotes I couldn't believe SM actually wrote in the books and so I went back to check and I laughed even more. Anyway, if you want a good laugh check out the video series. **

**Playlist: **

**Know your enemy by Green Day **

**Hide and seek by Imogen Heap**

**How to save a life by The Fray **

**It's a man's, man's, man's world by Glee cast **

**Gives you hell by the All American Rejects**

**Yeah Yeah Yeah by New Politics **

**We belong together by Gavin Degraw **

**It's your day by Yiruma **

**Sweet Pea by Amos Lee **

**There goes my love by The Blue Van **

**Hey Soul Sister by Train **

**Girls just want to have fun by Cyndi Lauper **

**Dream Big by David Cook **

**(If you're wondering if I want you to) I want you to by Weezer**

**Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Twenty-One

_Perception_

It didn't take long for them to fall back into routine once they were in New York, despite the bond that had grown stronger between the pair. She confessed that Carlisle's beastly side was a major turn on, which confused him more than ever. Currently Bella was rushing to Carlisle's office from her own, luckily Felix was driving for she was frazzled as ever as the push for the Christmas issue continued, in order to talk with Diego. Alice had managed to warm the dark halls with a bit of Christmas cheer by decking them with festive decorations.

Upon entering Carlisle's office Isabella was greeted by her canine companion. Her boyfriend had offered to take Da Vinci off her hands this week because of the chaos at work.

"Da Vinci!" She greeted happily as she ruffled the fur of his neck, and then laughed as he licked her face.

Carlisle's laughter caught her attention and Da Vinci went back down on all fours to allow his owner and Felix to enter. Her eyes found her love first, and watched him proceed towards her. Within a moments time Carlisle had his angel in his embrace with their lips joined together in celebration of their reunion.

"I missed you, Angel." His words were music to her ears and so she confessed just the same.

"As did I, Honey."

Surprise, along with content, sparked in his eyes in response to her new name for him.

Felix took a seat and was quite interested to see what information Diego had. He loved his work, but the break had been nice for Jane had gotten time off and a temporary replacement to go with Bella to Forks.

"Diego." Bella gaped as she looked at the man from years before.

His curly black hair was longer, his ivory skin harder and more calloused, but his eyes were brighter than ever. She had him in her embrace and was in disbelief.

"Bella, my God, I can't believe it." Diego was in complete awe.

In his arms was the woman he always knew has broken and full of terror, but now she was radiant and strong; nothing like the shattered soul of the past. He pulled back from the hug and looked her over.

"Look at you. If I didn't know any better I wouldn't recognize you. God, your hair is so long now and you look…" He glanced her over again and smiled, "healthy. You look well, and happy I see."

"It's good to see you, too, Diego." Bella laughed. "And it seems that time has been good to you."

"It has Bella, I've made so much progress. But Carlisle was just telling me about you two being together, and living together, and how he just met your Dad. And now you'll be helping girls in the shelter. Seeing you right now only reinforces the reason why I do what I do."

Diego let her go realizing that he should probably let her return to the embrace of her boyfriend.

The three of them sat down together with Felix on the couches in his office, Da Vinci went back to sleep on his dog bed by Carlisle's desk.

"So this might take a while." Diego began to speak.

"We've got time." Carlisle spoke.

"Well, there are a number of things that we need to discuss. The first is motive. James is sick, but he's been so ever since his supply ended six months after he left you, Bella. He's been wandering around trying to find someone who can make him the drug he's addicted to. Now I won't tell you what the drug is because it's not something I can do. No offence, Carlisle, but I've had men from your field of work try and get it from me. I just don't want it getting leaked to the masses."

"I understand." Carlisle said with a nod. "Though, I would like to know if you made this concoction yourself, or are you one of the few who know about it and use your resources wisely."

"I've got a guy who gets me what I need to do my job. I tell him what he needs to happen, well a few other members do as I do and our numbers are growing, and he works his magic. So I, myself, don't concoct it, but it's not something that is highly distributed. You could even say that I prescribed it for him; his own poison."

"And you were sure of its effects, enough so to ensure Isabella's escape?"

"My guy is good. I wouldn't use a rookie for the kind of jobs I have to pull. I don't drug guys very often, but I knew it was the only way out. There was no doubt about the reaction. Now I had high hopes that James would eventually try enough drugs to kill himself. I even set the path for him, contacting the best dealers I know throughout several states and gave them just what they needed to keep James around for a while. I've been tracking him like a pro and all from one location. Anyway, I set up his endless search because I planted what he would find, up until recently."

"What happened recently?" Bella asked.

Her eyes were filled with worry, and Carlisle had felt the shiver run up her spine and so he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to keep her warm. His comfort always worked and right now she was ever grateful for his hyper awareness of her.

"Well, that's where I need to give you a little more of the complicated background story so that it all makes sense. For starters, I made him leave Seattle. I knew it could have gotten me killed because the group I work with was so small then and our connections were few, but I took the risk. You see, Maria, the brains of the operation, was having an affair with this woman, I've never seen her because well she rarely shows her face like James does even though he has many. Her name is Victoria and she's a close friend of James, but she and Maria are together. So you know the story about how James wasn't supposed to get so involved with Bella, it was supposed to be short term and she was supposed to be sold. James disobeys and Maria gets angry. He was slipping up quite a bit and Bella was his last shot, but get this, he didn't want in anymore. He wanted out of the industry. He was just trying to provoke Maria."

"But why? And how are you so sure about all of this?"

"I know how to tap into places and bug without them ever knowing. Our group has grown so large that I've got people inside and ones that are close to it. Anyway, James is bipolar but the thing is, he's running out of money. That's where Victoria comes in. Sure he went to work and all, but that might have only been covering his part of the mortgage that he had with Bella. Victoria is a long time friend of James and so she gives him a hand financially. She's covering James's ass and doing the work Maria set for him. But James is getting tired of it so he turns on Bella and starts abusing her. It goes on for a while until he starts to crack. The drugs he's getting at the clubs, they're laced. They aren't from any of my guys or the ones I know that deal there. We still don't know who. So he goes to one of my _masked men_, we use them to keep guys like me protected from people like James and Maria. We never use the same guy twice and we're using them to sell to our targets. So he's already desperate for a drug and I hook him up with his demise. Two weeks, that's the time frame I gave him between his first intake and leaving Bella. Shit got bad as Bella knows and then he just left."

"You know why he left, don't you?" Bella whispered.

Carlisle held her closer so that she could feel he was there to support her.

"You're going to hate me." Diego looked her in the eyes.

"What did you do?" Carlisle demanded.

"I made a deal for her freedom. I didn't do it, he doesn't know who the guy was but it was one of my masked men. Recently my team had gotten a big donation from a local dealer who had quite a bit of cash to spare. He knew I was working my ass off to save a girl and that I was close. He doesn't know who you are Bella, but you see, he lost his sister to the trade and so he's very passionate about getting girls out. Basically you were James's only reason for staying in Seattle because you were his rebellion against Maria. Maria was satisfied because in her eyes you had been bought. But my guy didn't buy you, Bella; you're free. He bought your slavery and set you free."

"So how does this all tie back to James coming to find Isabella if he no longer works for Maria?"

"Well he's crazy because of the drug, but from what I've picked up on, he has convinced himself that he's in love with Isabella and that the cure is in her. But this woman Victoria put the pieces together."

"What do you mean?" Felix asked, now more confused than ever.

"James still has men working for him. That flute you told me about and showed me when I got here, well he's got more than one made. I went to see the man that makes them. He says a shit load of them have been made recently. He's using these men to lure Bella to him because Victoria figured out that I was the guy behind Bella's escape. Maria went back to Seattle or sent someone, either way they figure out Bella isn't in the trade at all or anyone's submissive. So being the bitch she is, she catches on to my line of drugs I planted and she buys them out. Then she destroyed them so James could never have them, leaving him on a wild goose chase and trying things he doesn't understand. The woman, Victoria is angry at her girlfriend for doing this to her friend and Maria breaks up with her for siding with James. But the two still love one another. Currently James is moving from one place to another but orbiting around New York. You see he remembered that one night he told me to have fun fucking Bella, which I never did do, but he believes I did, and he thinks that Bella and I are connected somehow. So one of my best scouts finds out recently that James has really gone insane. He should have killed himself by now, but his love for Bella, or so he's convinced himself, that keeps him from doing so. Victoria recently found a counter drug to soothe him for a few hours, but it wont last long. So he wants the drug and he thinks he can get it through you. So Victoria has used some sources to find you. I don't know if it's true but I've come to the conclusion that Victoria wants this done and over with so she can go back to Maria. She probably thinks that if she gives you to James then everything will be ok and you'll take care of him and then you'll get him the drug he needs."

Bella was on the verge of hyperventilating by now and Carlisle was coaxing her to take deep breaths as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"My love." Carlisle cooed. "I don't want you to worry. I am going to take care of you. Just take another deep breath, Isabella."

She took a deep breath and exhaled, and then looked up into Carlisle's eyes.

"Everything will be ok." Carlisle stated.

"We have to find James, Carlisle." Bella murmured.

"I know, Love. I now know where to start looking."

"That's all I really have for you. I know after years of work it's not a lot…" Diego trailed off.

Carlisle's attention snapped towards him.

"Nonsense." He was surprised by his lack of understanding of his importance. "Diego, we've got a lot more insight now that you've given me this information. I'm sure you are aware of the kind of sources I have."

"Of course." Diego said with a nod.

"Well then it looks like I have some work to do. I hope James doesn't mind some foul play." Carlisle said with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Felix asked.

"Releasing the wrath of Hell." Was Carlisle's reply as darkness washed over him.

He was determined to make sure James's life was put to an end, and the sooner the better.

…

"All right, I think that's enough for today." Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders, both of them drenched with sweat.

"Fighting lessons are hard." She groaned.

"But worth it, aren't they, Love?" He teased.

"Yes." She agreed as she let him lead her up to their bathroom to share a bath.

"Isabella, I love you, you know that right."

"Of course, Carlisle. You tell me so everyday. And you know that I love you in return."

"I do, and I want you to know that I am yours for all of existence."

She questioned his wording but let it slide. They already had a hard enough day with the news from Diego. She wasn't going to push it.

Carlisle filled the tub with water and the strawberry bath crystals that Isabella liked and then the pair stripped out of their sweaty close. To change the moon into something more romantic Carlisle dimmed the lights and lit some scented candles. He was the first to get in the tub and then Bella sat down in front of him so that his arms and legs surrounded him and she could lean against his chest. He took his time washing her hair and body along with his own, but he wanted to pamper her. But as he cleansed his angel he couldn't help but think of the holiday. Meeting her family had been intimidating. Charlie turned out to be quite a personable man who really cared for his daughter. Then there was Jacob. It had scared the shit out of him when he heard the argument, but he wanted to wait. He didn't want to interfere such a personal matter unless it was necessary. But the moment he heard her slam into the wall and her heart wrenching scream he acted on his instinct to protect her. When he saw Jacob pinning her to the wall and kissing her forcefully he was ready to let the wrath of hell loose, but he settled for bashing the bastard. Then when he had turned to see his love full of terror and even shaking, he had fled to her side, letting his instinct to comfort his soul mate and take away her pain.

Then he had spoken with Charlie about the future. To his surprise Charlie was pleased and almost proud of Carlisle for being so old fashioned and asking for permission. Even if he and Isabella were happy, Charlie's opinion no doubt mattered to Isabella. Carlisle was afraid that Charlie might not see eye to eye with him and use time as an argument. Charlie encouraged him and even wished him luck.

Carlisle let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed against the tub wall and Isabella snuggled closer. Now all he had to do was find the perfect ring. He wanted to propose to her at this very moment but he had not a ring to show for it. He needed to find it before Saturday when he planned to pop the question, hopefully.

"What's on your mind?" She asked softly as she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"You, Love, always you."

Blush spread across her cheeks and she sighed happily, retuning to snuggle against him.

"I feel so safe right here with you." She confessed as her eyes closed.

"I'm glad you feel safe, because that's what I want."

What Carlisle didn't know was that Isabella had baby on the brain. Her maternal clock was screaming at her that it was time to make a baby.

"Carlisle." She murmured, her eyes shut and her cheek resting against his chest.

"Yes, my love." He murmured as his hands rested upon her womb.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Angel." He kissed the top of her head and let his body relax.

He took a moment to really feel her womb in his hands in which a baby would grow. He smiled at the thought of his child taking shelter inside his angel, and maybe one day it would be so.

They sat mostly in silence merely enjoying each other's company. They enjoyed gentle caresses and soft noises of affection with several kisses and smiles. Carlisle nuzzled his cheek against hers as she rested her palm on his chest. He could truly see himself starting a family with Isabella. He imagined a small child in his love's embrace and her in his embrace. A smile twitched at his lips and he sighed happily.

…

"Just like that, Love." He held her arms in place.

She was a bit nervous to be holding a gun even if they were in a designated place to learn how to do so.

"Now I want you to take a deep breath, you can do this."

She did as instructed and waited.

"Pull the trigger."

He whispered in her ear. She did and a loud crack filled the room as the bullet flew free. She was afraid that she had done terribly but when she looked at the target she had hit it directly in the chest.

"Wow." Carlisle gaped. "Isabella, I want you to do that on your own without me positioning it for you."

With a bit of a shaky hand she raised the gun again, undoing the safety lock and aiming at the target.

"Fire." Carlisle commanded.

She shot it, thankful for the headphones, and again she hit the target in the chest.

"You did it!" Carlisle was truly proud of his girl.

She put the safety lock on and put the gun down. He wrapped her in his arms and spun her around blissfully as he showered her with kisses.

"You are amazing, you know that right." He chimed before pressing his lips to hers.

"Maybe, but you're even more so." She murmured.

He smirked knowingly and shook his head before kissing her again. She was perfect in everyway.

…

Bella had to go back to work after her shooting lesson. She had taken part of her lunch break in order to do so and Carlisle had made her lunch for her to eat on the way back. She loved it when he did simple but loving things like making her lunch.

"Oh, you're back." Riley broke her train of thought.

"Oh, yes, sorry. I was just… never mind…"

"I just wanted to let you know that you have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Riley."

"Is something on your mind, Bella? You seemed distracted."

"No, just life you know."

"Carlisle I take it." Riley teased.

"Maybe, hey so you did a great job on the article."

Blush filled Riley's cheeks.

"Thanks." He looked down at the floor.

"Don't be bashful, Riley. I know you're anything but modest." She teased.

"I was just shocked that you gave me a piece to write so soon."

She could only smile.

"You're good at what you do, Riley, being an assistant and a writer. But I know it's not just writing you're good at. You love fashion."

"I'm gay, what can I say."

"It's a good thing. You just need more confidence in your writing. You carry yourself so well and you're not afraid to be who you are. You're openly gay and that takes a lot of courage and self-esteem. The article is wonderful, but I want you to look over it one more time and see if you see yourself in it."

He was shocked at first. He had thought that the article was ok and so he was surprised when she first told him it was good. But now he understand that she was making a point. The article was good, but not for him.

"It's ok to show who you truly are in your work. The more unique your voice is in your writing the more successful you'll be."

Riley sat down next to her in one of the wheeling chairs in her office. Even though Bella was only a few years older than he was he found her very motherly. She adjusted his cap and brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"What are girlfriends for?" She giggled.

He couldn't help but grin. He had always felt like Bella was a friend, but he was afraid to cross that line between work and personal life with his superior.

"You know you can talk to me like you would a friend." Bella chimed. "I might be your boss, but with all the time you spend with me…"

"I do consider you a friend."

"Good." She looked over at her schedule on the computer.

"Bella, what would you say to getting a mani pedi with me tomorrow?"

"It's a date." She teased.

"I'm gay, remember." He said with a smirk.

"And I'm taken." She chuckled.

"By a very attractive man. God, your boyfriend is sex on legs." Riley groaned.

"You have a crush on Carlisle…"

Felix was the one who started laughing first and they both turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just really funny." Felix was holding his sides with laughter. "Wait till he hears this."

"No!" Riley protested, practically begging.

"Felix, don't do that to poor Riley." Bella scolded.

"Yes, M'am." He teased.

"I swear you got an attitude the second you kissed Jane." Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

"Or maybe I had one before and I just didn't show it to you."

"Uh-huh, yeah. I would believe that if I didn't already know how humble you are."

"Damn you and your perceptiveness." Felix faked his anger, which could only end in laughter.

…

Carlisle was searching frantically around New York for the perfect ring. He was determined to find one for he already had his proposal planned out, but not a ring to be found. Nothing was brilliant enough, and the ones that were beautiful enough at first glance were too flashy when he thought things over. He needed something simple to match her comfort level, for he knew she wouldn't be comfortable wearing an enormous stone. He longed to find the perfect ring to present Isabella with when he lowered himself to one knee and asked her for the greatest gift any man could ever receive, her hand in marriage. But things had just been hectic at work. He had been busy not only working on the hunt for James but letting out his harsher side at work in order to remind others that he had not gone soft. He was the fucking Don and he was not softened by love while at work. He had to let the beast loose, but not to the point where it controlled him. He had to be able to go back and forth, and therefore tame the beast.

As Carlisle frantically searched the streets of New York for the perfect ring he had the facts of the current man hunt rolling through the back of his mind. He was focused, for the most part, on the ring, but he noted each face that he saw and anyone who appeared out of the ordinary, and committed them to memory. He smiled at the thought of his love having some time to relax. Work for her was chaos because of the Christmas issue and right now Emmett had Da Vinci while Carlisle searched for the ring. Isabella was currently relaxing with Riley at the nail salon, getting pampered just as she deserved. When she had come home the day before to tell him about her conversation with Riley he couldn't help but chuckle. He had known that Riley played for the other team, but he wouldn't call him on it. But Isabella had Rosalie and Alice, to hang out with, and now another "girlfriend", Riley. Things were moving along well in both of their lives and as a couple, Carlisle was sure that Isabella would say yes, but there was always the possibility that she might deny him. He was still working on what to say in his actual proposal. There were so many things he could tell her, but he wanted it to be magical, and something she would remember for the rest of their lives. He was never a man for marriage before her, but now he couldn't imagine loving anyone but her. And he wanted her to know just that.

How many stores would he have to search through? That was a constant thought surging through his mind. He took a deep breath and prayed to God for a blessing that the ring would come soon, and then opened the door to the store. He searched a few cases until he found himself staring down into one. His eyes instantly fell on one ring, causing a smile to stretch across his face.

"That's it." He sounded dazed or maybe awe-struck, and probably somewhere in between. "That's the one."

Success.

**So, what did you think? I know you all are probably scratching your heads about all the stuff Riley explained. You're probably saying so now it's easy right, go find the drug dealers in New York, the mafia has many connections and knows the right people, finding James should be easy. Yeah, well I wouldn't tell you all of that stuff if it were that easy **** don't you just love me haha. So what are your predictions? And guesses as to what James is really up to? What do you think Maria and Victoria are really after? Is James the real threat? And those damn flutes? Riley, how reliable is he? Hehe. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. :p **


	22. Pulling the Trigger, Love

**Hey everyone! So I didn't stop writing once I finished the last one. I am so happy with this chapter. I didn't make it as long as I thought but it's still pretty long and I am really happy with the way things are. It was an emotional chapter to write. I have not gone through what these girls in the shelters have but I know what it's like to not have control over your life and your head be so full of someone else's ideas that you don't know if you're even thinking for yourself anymore. So I understand some of the heal process because I had to go through a healing process as well. Anyway, I thought the two halves of this chapter went well together and that one step leads into the other. So I'm going to make it short and sweet with the author's note. **

**Playlist: **

**What it feels like for a girl by Glee Cast **

**Imagine by John Lennon/ Avril Lavigne/ Glee Cast/ David Bowie **

**Calling all angels by Train **

**Be OK by Ingrid Michaelson**

**Better days by Goo goo dolls**

**Carry me through by Dave Barnes**

**Beautiful by Christina Agulara/ Glee Cast **

**Come away with me by Norah Jones **

**Count on my love by Liz Phair **

**Beauty and the Beast by Jordan Sparks**

**The only exception by Paramore **

**In love with a girl by Gavin Degraw **

**Halo by Beyonce**

**I belong to you by Muse **

**Oh, it is love by Hellogoodbye**

**So please enjoy and review. **

Chapter Twenty-Two

_Pulling the Trigger, Love_

As she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, she found comfort in Carlisle's squeeze of her hand. The door stood open for them both, welcoming them into the reception area.

"Come along, Love." Carlisle coaxed, leading her through the door and into the warm room.

She took a moment to observe her surroundings. It was nothing fancy, not that she expected it to be. Simply, it was a quiet office of a charity shelter that was quaint and comforting. The muscles that were previously tense, loosened, and her nerves lessened. She was more afraid of being left in here forever as one of the shelter girls, but Carlisle's firm hold on her hand reminded her otherwise. She was not here because she had dreamed everything and she was trapped in a safe house. That fact helped her relax a bit more.

"Here, Angel, let me take your coat." Carlisle's words were soothing and so she cooperated, and she found she could smile as well.

It was strange to say the least, to not have Felix with them. Of course the team was watching her, but it would be a bit suspicious to have a bodyguard come with them to the safe house and Felix might intimidate the girls. Though he would be back later to escort them home.

When Carlisle returned from hanging up their coats in the proper closet he pecked a kiss on her lips, causing her to return to her normal cheerful disposition.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan." A woman exclaimed as she walked towards them with a cheerful expression, and not the kind that said "it's too early for me to be up and I already had seven cups of coffee."

She approached them and shook both of their hands.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you both. I, and the rest of us who work and volunteer here, have been eager to meet you. And the girls will be so happy. Oh, and I'm Bree Tanner, by the way, but you can just call me Bree."

"It's nice to finally meet you in person." Carlisle's voice was as smooth as ever. He was truly grateful to be here and give back to the community.

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, Mr. Cullen is too formal, call me Carlisle."

She smiled and then looked at Bella.

"So, Miss Swan, if you and Carlisle would step into my office for a few moments, there are just a few things we need to talk about before you meet the girls."

"All right, and please call me Bella."

Bree smiled and then led the pair into her small cluttered office. Carlisle waited for Isabella to sit before he did and kept physical contact with her with gentle touches, caresses, or hand holding. Bree started off by going over the basic rules and having them sign confidentiality forms. They were not to reveal the identities of any of the girls in the shelter or any information about them or their location.

"Bella, would you like Carlisle to step out for a minute so I can talk to you briefly about your past situation in relation to what you'll do today?"

"No." She didn't even wait a second to respond. Her reply was instant and Carlisle began to rub circles with the pad of his thumb on the back of her hand to calm her. "I'd like it if he were here with me."

"All right then." Bree smiled, very much aware of the connection between the two volunteers sitting before her. "I just want you to know that it's a blessing to have you here. We have girls of all different ages, from children to women. All of them have been through similar situations, less or more severe than your own. I had informed Carlisle over the phone that we are given a list of the girls to our area that choose not to be put in the shelter, and were given the contact information of your former therapist when you first moved to New York. That's part of my job, to keep tabs on those sorts of things, so I am aware of your previous situation so there is not a need to explain what happened to you in Seattle."

Bella found it a bit odd and comforting to know that the shelter always had known she was here and that she could have easily gone to it after she had originally denied it.

"So, what I wanted to say is that it might be a bit strange and maybe it will be hard for you to be around the girls here at first. I know from working with the girls for so long that you might forget you're not in that part of your life anymore. But it's ok, and I'm glad you have someone with you. I'm not saying it is going to be traumatic, but it is different for everyone. What I want you to know is that you are very lucky and strong. You've healed and you are out in the real world again living your life. That's what all of these girls want. They are afraid to return to the world because of those that have hurt them. They don't want to be found. Some of these girls haven't seen their families in years and they want to see them but they can't go home either. But you've made it out and look at you. You can relate to these girls and some of them might tell you their stories. The girls don't know about your past and you don't have to tell them if you don't want to. But it might help them if you told them because it might show them that they can get better and go out into the real world and have a normal life. And I am sure it will help you to interact with them. So thank you."

Bella was speechless but she was smiling. That was all Bree really needed in return from her, a smile because it spoke louder than any words could.

"As for you, Carlisle, you said you've never worked with girls in a shelter before."

Carlisle was about to speak but Bella beat him to it.

"He hasn't worked with girls in a shelter, but I wouldn't call him inexperienced when it comes to dealing with girls with pasts like me. My friend who helped me out of my situation was the first person that I could tell everything to about my past besides my parents, which that came later. I didn't talk about it after I was in therapy except when I had nightmares and my friend would come into my room to wake me and make me tell her what I saw and what it reminded me of from my past. Then Carlisle came into my life and I wasn't afraid to tell him. He's helped me heal quite a bit. Because of him I've stopped letting my fear of the past and myself get in my way of living my life. He's seen me at my worst when having flashbacks or nightmares of my past and he's talked me through it all and been my rock. He's very considerate and a good listener. He'll be good with the girls."

Bree was the one smiling now. Bella had not spoke very much up until now, and as Bree looked at her she looked over at Carlisle who seemed very content with and proud of Isabella as well.

"Thank you, Love." Carlisle murmured, and then brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her skin.

"Well then, that's all really. Just treat them like normal people because they are, but you already knew that. It's just protocol for me to say things like that. Oh, and Carlisle, there are some girls that are not ready to be around men yet and so there are certain areas that Bella can enter and you cannot. Some people that volunteer here like to move around together and work in the same area, but if Bella chooses to enter those marked areas you cannot follow."

"I understand." Carlisle said with a nod.

"All right then, let's get going." Bree was extremely bubbly and energetic, which reminded them both of Alice.

Bree led them back into the lobby and then through a series of high security doors and hallways until they finally reached the foyer of one of the homes for the girls. They saw other volunteers talking and playing with the girls, which made Bella feel much more comfortable. Carlisle wondered where they would go first, but it seemed they didn't have to decide. A security guard smiled at the young girl who was peaking up from behind a door watching Carlisle and Bella. The girl had lovely curly red hair, large brown eyes, and freckles, and she was no more than eleven years old. She took a few moments to look the couple over and then opened the door completely. Without any caution at all, unlike the previous moments, she skipped towards Carlisle until she was standing toe to toe with him. Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Hi." The girl greeted while flashing a radiant smile.

Carlisle, proving further that he was good with children and in Isabella's would make an excellent father, kneeled down so that they were on a closer eye level.

"Well hello there." Carlisle replied with a smile.

She leaned forward to inspect him more closely. Bella then bent down so that she could be on the same eye level as the girl.

"Do you like to play with dolls?" She asked in a adorable and childish manner.

She acted younger than eleven, but for girls that have been through what she has it wasn't uncommon. They were either very mature for their age or started out that way and as they spent more time away from their past they acted like the children they never got to be.

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"It has been quite some time since I played with dolls. But I have a younger sister that I would play with her dolls with when we were young."

The girl then looked at Isabella and smiled.

"You're pretty."

"Thank you." Bella replied. "And you are, too. Do you have a name?"

The child smiled widely and nodded.

"I'm Mary, who are you?"

"I am Carlisle."

"And I am Bella."

Just then another girl emerged from the room that Mary had come from and scanned the situation before her.

"Mary, are you bothering them?"

The girl looked about seventeen or so. Sometimes the girls looked older because of what they had been through.

"I am not!" Mary protested.

"She wasn't bothering us at all." Bella spoke up.

"I told you, Spencer." Mary stuck her tongue out at the girl.

Spencer was thin, and looked like she was still trying to gain weight. She had short blonde hair that was in a pixie cut, which complimented her angular features. Her eyes were stormy blue-grey. Much of her past was evident if not by scars and healing bruises, but in her eyes.

"Do you want to play? I have books to read and games to play." Mary asked Carlisle.

How could he deny such a lovely little girl? She had so much life in her for all that she had suffered.

To Carlisle's surprise Mary took him by the hand and led him into the room. Isabella followed in suite and felt drawn to talk with Spencer. The room that they entered was for recreation and relaxation. There were several couches, a decent sized TV with movies stacked beside it, beanbag chairs, dollhouses, and games and toys. There were girls of various ages in the room but no volunteers. The only other adults were the two security guards and one of the directors of the safe house who smiled at Carlisle and Isabella. Mary led Carlisle over to one of the dollhouses where a few others girls around her age were playing. Isabella hesitated to follow when she felt Spencer standing near her. She looked far shyer than before.

"Hi Spencer, I'm Bella."

"Hi." Spencer replied, a bit confused as to why someone was being nice to her.

Some of the girls who were sitting together that were around Spencer's age looked over at the two of them.

"Are those your friends?' Bella asked.

"Yes. Come with me."

Spencer walked towards the circle of girls that were chatting, and as Bella followed she noticed that the girls all had the same hardened yet broken look that she once had. She felt like she was looking in a mirror years ago. These girls had to be strong and shielded up front, but once inside the layers fell away and the truth came forward.

Spencer sat down on the couch between an Asian girl and a tall African American girl, all the girls in the circle seeming wary of Bella until they looked her over.

"You're here because you have to be." A girl with long auburn-brown hair stared.

Bella sat down against the side of a beanbag chair and shook her head. The girls sitting next to her were curious.

"But don't women like you only come here to get their service for the year done."

Bella was shocked but then she laughed.

"Well I'm sorry you have those sorts of experiences, but no, I am not here for my annual service outing. I am here by choice. My very kind boyfriend," she pointed to Carlisle, "thought it might be good for me. And I think he's right."

The girls who were bored before were now clearly interested, and a few of them were stealing glances at Carlisle.

"Because?" Spencer asked.

"Because I know what you all have been through."

The girl on Bella's left with frizzy brown hair and green eyes sneered.

"You really think you know what we've been through. You couldn't."

"Justine." Spencer pleaded.

"It's all right." Bella cooed. "I said something along the same lines when they put me in therapy. What happened to you girls happened to me. I don't know each of your stories, but in the long run we've all suffered the same abuse. I wasn't as young as you girls though. I was just out of college. I thought I was in love with the man. We moved in together and that's when it started. I was collared and abused in every sense. I have a best friend, and she got me out with the help of someone who I didn't really understand how much he did until afterwards. I was in Seattle before, but my friend dropped everything in her life and got me here. When I started therapy they told me that they understood what I had been through."

"Were you in a shelter like us?" The Asian girl asked.

Bella shook her head. The girls all moved closer now. Spencer got off the couch and moved to sit on the floor near Bella.

"I wouldn't go. I fought it with all that I had left in me until my friend Rosalie finally took over from there with help from her uncle. Rose would have let me go in the shelter if it was what I wanted, but in the long run I think she was happier because she could keep watch over me if I didn't go in."

"Did the man sell you?" The other girl on the couch asked.

"No. He was supposed to, but he wouldn't. He wasn't sane."

"So you're here for us?" The red-brown haired girl asked.

"Yes. I wish I had had someone who knew what I went through when I was trying to get better, and so maybe, just maybe it will help you."

Spencer looked at Bella in awe and she moved closer.

"Are all men like the ones that hurt us?" She asked.

"Oh, Sweetheart, no." Bella cooed.

"They're not?" The darker skinned girl asked.

"No, they're not."

Spencer looked happy but Bella couldn't help but outstretch her arms to her. Somehow Spencer understood and she went to Bella's side, taking shelter under one of her arms and cuddling into her side. Spencer's actions seemed to give the others the signal that Bella was ok and so they all moved closer. The girl on her other side, Justine, leaned against Bella and smiled when she was embraced. The girls on the couch got off and got closer. Some laid on their stomached propping their heads up with their hands in front of Bella. Others sat with their knees tucked to their chests with their arms wrapped around their legs. While other girls sat back on their heels or curled up on the beanbag chairs.

"There are all different types of men, just as there are women. Each of you are different. I won't lie to you and say that everything is sunshine and butterflies when you get out of the shelter, but there are some good people. There are bad people too, men and women and there always will be. When I first started dating when I got to New York after fleeing from Seattle I was in therapy still. I probably should have just focused on me and not involved men but I did. Anyway, I usually backed out after a certain point and just ran from the relationship. I was constantly going from guy to guy. Sometimes I had bad judgment in guys but it got better. And recently I met my boyfriend, the man that is here with me today, Carlisle."

She felt the need to put her hand on her womb but she refused for it was more important to keep contact with the girls.

"Men don't scare me." The darker skinned girl spoke up.

"That's Erika by the way." Spencer pointed out.

"I can say my own name, Spencer." Erika scowled.

"I was just trying to be helpful." Spencer recoiled, moving closer to Bella.

"It's all right, Sweetie. You know what, why don't you all tell me your names. I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. And I already know now who Erika, Justine, and Spencer are."

"I'm Tiffany." The Asian girl said.

"I'm Danielle." The auburn-brown haired girl said.

The other girls in the circle were named Samantha and Caroline. Samantha had strawberry blonde hair that went to her shoulders. Caroline had bronze curly hair that went to the middle of her back that complimented her olive skin.

"Does it ever get easier?" Justine asked.

"Yes and no. I think that the hardest part is remembering that you're free and so you forget that you can be happy. For so long I would fear my freedom was a dream and my friend Rosalie would come home to the apartment we shared together to find me kneeling on the floor like I would for the man that abused me. What you need to do is find something that makes you happy and remember that you have the right to do that thing. No one can take it from you."

"What was your thing?"

"I wrote all the time. It didn't matter what it was. I had majored in journalism in college, and then my career suffered because of my abuse. I got a job here in New York with a essays I wrote in college, a few articles from the college newspaper I wrote, but what my boss really hired me for was what I wrote just about what I saw. If Rosalie took me to see a movie I would write about the film and what I thought about it. If I went to a café or the park, or even a store, I would write about it. I would just write. No one could take that from me. Now therapy helped me get back into the real world so I could provide for myself even though Rosalie uncle could have easily supported us both. He paid for our apartment in the very beginning. But now we are both very much in love with the men we are in very serious relationships with and so we have moved in with our boyfriends."

The girls were in awe and now were peaking at Carlisle with smiles on their faces.

Carlisle was having a blast playing the younger girls. They absolutely adored him. Currently Mary was giving him a Barbie to play with and Bella felt her heart swell with love. She imagined that it was their future child he was playing with and she could have cried with joy.

"So we might have boyfriends when we get out?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, and it might take time. There is always hope though. I didn't find the right man until recently and that's Carlisle. He knows everything that happened to me and accepts me completely for who I am."

"Are most men like that?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. I'm sure there are a good number of them. People change and Carlisle was a very different person before he met me. So all it takes sometimes is finding the right person for someone to gain another perspective. If a man really loves you, and you really love him, you won't judge one another for your pasts."

Erika was now looking a bit sad and Bella wanted to help her.

"I was passed around a lot. I don't like to think about. But sometimes I have nightmares about them. How do I make them go away?"

Bella smiled and reached out to the girl to squeeze her hand.

"It's not easy at first. I know it can be hard to tell if it's real or a dream. What I used to do was before I went to sleep I would remind myself that I was going to sleep and that whatever happened was a dream. But this year I saw a movie called _Inception_ and it gave me an idea. You know you're awake if you have an object with you at all times that is unique and so you know you're dreaming when you can't find your object in your dreams. For example if you have some unique small carving you carry in your pocket you know you're dreaming when you reach into your pocket and it's not there. Or if it's a necklace and when you touch your neck in your dream it's not there."

The girls all seemed to really like the idea. They looked at one another with smiles on their faces.

"So do know just by looking at you, like can they tell, what happened to you?" Spencer asked.

Bella shook her head.

"No, and I understand why you asked. I used to feel like everyone was looking at me like they knew what happened to me. But then none of you knew what happened to me just by looking at me. You thought I was some snobby woman coming to do annual charity work. And you are all normal people, only you've suffered unfortunate and horrific circumstances. It takes time, but you are all just people like anyone else. You're not different or freaks or anything like that. You're girls, and right now young women. But what you need to know the most, is that you're not alone."

"Sometimes I feel like no one understands." Danielle confessed.

"That's normal. I felt like no one could understand me. And it's going to be a while before you feel like people do probably. That's the good thing about being in a shelter, you have other girls who have had the same experiences around to talk about it. But the hard part is you all feel like you had different things happen because it happened to you. That's only natural. That's why I am so thankful to be here with you girls today. For the longest time, despite my knowledge, I felt like I was the only one. But here you all are dealing with it. What I want to say to you girls is that never take anything for granted. It's hard to let go after you've lost so much, and it's hard to trust, but one of the best things you girls can do right now is trust each other. Confide in one another. You'll find that you're not that different. If you connect like that, and not just as friends stuck here together, you will grow stronger together. If one of you falls weak then you have the others to help you back up. I had Rosalie through it all, and I owe her more than I can ever give. Yet she wants nothing in return. She kept me going and now she doesn't have to take care of me anymore. One day you girls are going to get out of here and you're going to face the world. But you might not be together. You're all beautiful girls, each of you in your own way." She turned to look at Erika. "Erika, you're not afraid to say what's on your mind and you're strong, and it makes you very beautiful. You're on your way to carrying yourself with your head held high and your shoulders back." Next she looked at Caroline. "You're curious as ever, Caroline. You act a bit shy and reserved, but I can see the wheels turning in your mind. You like to learn and that will always help you. You have a beautiful mind." Next she looked at Tiffany. "You're kind and bashful. You care about others and you have to remember to think about yourself sometimes too. I had to learn the same lesson. I had to take care of myself so I could do a better job when helping others. You're unique in your beauty and those eyes of yours are full of emotion." Next she looked at Danielle. "You're very beautiful and I can tell you want to be pretty. But the think is, Danielle, you already are. You'll make heads turn and as long as you have confidence in yourself you'll always go far." Her eyes fell to Samantha. "You're very observant, Samantha. You like to scope out the situation before acting. It's good to be careful and your willingness to care for others make you beautiful." She then turned to Justine. "You, Justine, want to defend the pack. You want to be a leader and keep those you care about safe. That makes you very beautiful. Just don't forget that a leader doesn't have to be mean and that sometimes a good leader takes suggestions from those whom she looks after." Finally she looked at Spencer who was gazing up at Bella in awe. "And you, Spencer, are beautiful in every sense of the word. You protect and care. You learn and you love. You are very brave. You saw Mary talking with Carlisle and I and you were worried and so you tried to get her to come to you. But then you adjusted once you saw there wasn't a threat. You can adapt. You're not afraid to let people in, but you're wise when choosing who gets in." She then looked around at all of the girls. "Each and every one of you are beautiful and I want you to keep your heads held high. If you have a bad day I want you to look at the brighter side. It's ok to feel sad, but always know that tomorrow is a better day. You've survived what is the worst part of your life. Things can only look up from here."

…

When it was time to go Bella nor Carlisle were ready to be separated. It was late in the afternoon and the hours had flown by. Currently they were getting dressed in the walk in closet to go to dinner. She didn't know what her love was up to but she knew it was special.

"Are you still thinking about Spencer?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded.

"I wish that there was something I could do. I just felt this connection with her. It was like looking at myself years ago."

"Oh, Love." Carlisle swooned, and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "We'll think of something. Those little girls were so sweet, but I saw how you interacted with Spencer. We'll do something, I promise. But tonight, I want you to just enjoy yourself."

"Thank you, Carlisle, for providing me with the opportunity to be with the girls and for encouraging me. And thank you for loving me and for supporting me even when I break down."

He nuzzled her neck with his cheek and purred softly.

"Love, I do all that because I love you. It is nothing you need to thank me for. I want you to see the extent of my love for you." He took her hands in his owns and brought them to her chest to press her closer to him. "Today I saw your eyes shine bright when you spoke with the other girls. You're so selfless and I want you to be loved the way you should. Tonight I want to be about us and so I want us to have a nice dinner at Sulpicia's restaurant and just enjoy ourselves."

"That sounds nice." She sighed happily as she looked up over her shoulder.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

They arrived at the restaurant a while later. Carlisle was impatient as ever wanting to get down on one knee already and pop the question but he had to wait. The ring was one of a kind. He had considered customizing one, but when he saw it he knew it was the one. Now he couldn't wait to put it on her finger. Sulpicia winked at Carlisle when she came to check and see how their meal was going. She was bubbly and cheerful as ever. They had a table in the middle of the restaurant at one of the special tables. Isabella was of course curious for they normally sat at a private booth, but she knew he was up to something. She adored him, and she couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked tonight. He wore a pin striped tux, and knowing that he was a mobster, made him look even more so which reminded her of her fantasy of Carlisle being a mobster from the nineteen twenties. He had paid her over a dozen compliments already on her silk floor length green gown that Alice had suggested she wear tonight. Everyone had been dropping hints and yet she was clueless.

One of the waiter's came by but not with food. In his gloved hands was a bouquet of red roses. Carlisle took them from him and got up out of his seat.

"Carlisle." Bella questioned as he walked towards her.

Carlisle smiled and then got down on one knee before her. A gasp escaped her lips and she was sure she'd start crying any second.

"Isabella." Carlisle whispered happily as he looked up into her eyes. He handed her the bouquet and when he did the ring fell, as it should on one of the thorns.

He took the ring and held it out to her with the world's largest smile on his face.

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you eternally." He promised. "And so now, because I love you, I am here, down on one knee, asking you for the greatest gift a man could ever receive. Our time together has been short, and yet I know you more intimately than anyone I have known for far longer. I can't imagine loving anyone but you. I can't imagine my life without you in it, because I love you. I never get tired of telling you how much I love and adore you. I want you to know that I want to spend forever with you by my side. I don't want us to worry about the what if's about us. I want you to know that we don't have to plan about what happens after us, because I want you and me forever, and I never want us to end. When we met you pulled the trigger on my heart. I was always taught that pulling the trigger was a consequence, but it's not. If you pull the trigger on love then you'll never have a dull moment in life. You have made my life full of joy and now I know what I want in life and that's you, Isabella. You make me so happy. I've never felt this kind of joy until you came along. I want to spend the rest of our lives together making you happy and making memories that when we're old we'll smile about our youth. We've helped each other grow, and now I want us to grow together and take the next step in life. I want marriage, and a family with you. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and you'll never be alone, because you, Isabella, are my existence. You are my soul mate. I want to spend forever with you." Tears were streaming down Isabella's face, but they were full of joy. Carlisle had tears trickling from his eyes as well. She had never been so happy. "Isabella Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"

She didn't even have to hesitate to answer. She exclaimed with joy as she replied.

"Yes! Yes, Carlisle! Yes, I'll marry you! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She put the roses on the table and then Carlisle slipped the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. It was a platinum band with small diamonds circling it but with the metal on both sides of the stones. Then there was a square base with alternating small diamonds and sapphires, and on top of that was a brilliant round diamond. She had never seen such a beautiful ring. She gazed gown at it as he put it on her finger but then her attention was consumed by Carlisle sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her with such a passion. The room burst into applause and she could hear Aro and Sulpicia cheering. Isabella wrapped one arm around Carlisle's neck and her other hand cupped his cheek as he kissed him.

"I love you." She chimed against his lips. "I love you, Carlisle. I love you so much."

"I love you, Isabella. I'm so happy you said yes. I love you so much."

He put her feet on the ground.

"Oh, Carlisle. I can't wait to be your wife. I love you."

He kissed her again and couldn't contain his joy.

"I can't wait to be your husband. I love you. I love you. I love you."

It was then that they found themselves surrounded by family and friends. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Garrett, Aro, Caius, Marcus and their wives, Jessica, and Riley.

Hugs and congratulations were exchanged and Isabella felt like she had died and gone to Heaven. She kept looking over at Carlisle and grinning like an idiot. Felix clapped Carlisle on the shoulder and then hugged Bella.

"Are you happy?" Felix teased.

Isabella was actually jumping up and down.

"I am so happy right now! Felix, I'm engaged! To Carlisle!"

He couldn't help but laugh.

Rose, Alice, Riley, and Jess pulled her over to not only congratulate her but look at her ring.

"Oh my God." Alice gasped. "He wouldn't let me see it before. It's amazing!"

"Oh my God, it's huge!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Fuck that's a ring!" Riley yelled.

"That's a fucking big beautiful ring!" Jessica squealed.

"I'm so happy, you guys. I didn't even expect this."

"Bells, you're still crying." Rosalie cooed.

She took her best friend in her arms and held her close.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. You deserve this."

"Thank you, Rose. I couldn't have gotten here if it weren't for you. You're my sister."

"And you're mine. Now go back to your man. I see he's searching through the crowd for you."

She sent Bella on her way and laughed. Within seconds Carlisle had Bella in his arms and was kissing her with the sweetest passion.

"We're getting married." Bella squealed.

"We're getting married." Carlisle replied, excited as well.

Then he kissed her with all the love in his heart. Today was a fucking great day, and they wouldn't forget it ever.

The first round of sex was passionate and slow love making done with gentle rocking and drawn out acts of adoration. But they were in the middle of their third orgasm after wild animal sex. Carlisle was leaning against the headboard with his legs spread and Bella was riding his dick forcing herself up and down. She could feel him, all of him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, fucking yes!" Isabella screamed.

"Isabella! Fuck! Yeah! Oh fuck yes! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" He screamed as he neared his peak.

"Almost there, Baby. Keep on doing that!"

"I'm almost there, too, oh yeah!"

Another thrust and they fell over the edge screaming each other's names.

They collapsed and Carlisle pulled out and then pulled her down beside him under the covers. She gazed up into his eyes as he gazed down into hers. He was so happy that she had said yes. Now they were going to get married. They were engaged.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She replied breathlessly.

He took her left hand and held it in front of their faces.

"You like it right?" He said with a smirk.

"How could I not?" She giggled.

"I'm really happy that we're engaged." He sighed blissfully.

"So am I. I can't believe that we're getting married."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. He kissed the ring on her finger and then gazed into her eyes. A miracle, that's what all of this was, a miracle. Little did he know, or even did she know, that another one was getting ready to make itself known.

**Bella's ring http : / www. Craigdaaron . com / engagement%20ring%20monarch .shtml**

**I'll also link it to my profile**

**So there you have it, Bella's engaged! **


	23. Something There

**Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up since I haven't posted since Monday. I've just been a busy bee. And I kept on rewriting this chapter over and over. This was my fourth try at it, or maybe fifth I can't remember. Anyway, I have just had a lot of stuff to do, in AP Gov we went to go watch a murder trial and then Wednesday night one of my best friends and I went to go see the school play, the Secret Garden. And then I have an English paper I've been slaving over. **

**Ok so who watched Vampire Diaries last night? I don't like that Rose and Damon slept together, as much as I want Damon to be loved I want him to be with Elena. The whole, there's no way to save Elena from Claos, I don't buy it. I think that Damon will be the one to save her because Stephan believed Katharine. **

**Also did anyone watch Glee this week? Omg I love Kurt's new friend, he needs someone he can talk to about the issues of being openly gay. **

**Anyway, I know y'all probably don't like author's notes that much, but I just wanted to say something before I carry on with the playlist. So for those of you who have read my previous stories, especially "When I Said Forever", you know very well that I adore theatre and musicals. Only profile I have a list of all of the musicals/ plays I have seen. I was thinking that I would do reviews of them after I see them. I also have a long list of books I have read, and I was thinking that I would do reviews of them as well. Think I should do it? **

**So here is the playlist for this chapter: **

**Satellite by the Dave Matthews Band **

**Somewhere over the rainbow by Glee Cast **

**Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation**

**Alice by Avril Lavigne **

**1, 2, 3, 4 by Plain White T's **

**Ours by The Bravery**

**New Soul by Yael Naim **

**Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton **

**Papa Don't Preach by Glee Cast **

**Emily by Beu Sisters **

**Sunflower by Alice Peacock **

**Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast**

**Something There from Beauty and the Beast **

**Where in the world from the Secret Garden **

**In my head by Anna Nalick**

**A loaded smile by Adam Lambert**

**Read, enjoy and review! **

Chapter Twenty-Three

_Something There _

Carlisle woke the next more to the feel of warmth in his embrace. Soft even breaths blew against his chest and a permanent smile was on his lips. Slowly his eyes opened to the sight of Isabella sleeping peacefully in his arms. Her cheek rested on his chest for half her body laid on top of him with him of his back. She took small angelic breaths, never interrupting the blissful smile on her lips. Her hand, too, rested on his chest, her ring sparkled in the sunlight that danced through the window. Still he could not believe that she had said yes. He had made himself vulnerable for all to see but all for her, and committed the act that until her he would never could imagine doing. He poured out his heart and soul, asking for her hand in marriage, and she had agreed. Not only had she agreed but her eyes sparkled with love when he spoke, and utter joy radiated from her existence when she accepted his offer and promise. There was no other woman like her and she was his.

She was an angel in every sense of the word. Her intentions were always pure and she was ever selfless. And now they would be wed in the near future, and to his delight she would take his last name. She would be known as Mrs. Isabella Cullen or Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. That sounded so right. And one day they would start a family. All the things he never dreamed of having, in fear of being like his father, he was gaining. For the first time in his life he had been completely honest with someone and bared his vulnerability, that was the affect that Isabella had on him. She made him a man. Now he held the purest angel of them all in his embrace and he wished for her to wake so that he could worship her. But he wanted her to rest for yesterday had been quite eventful. And so he would merely confess to her sleeping form.

"I love you, Isabella. I truly love you. Though you may be asleep right now, I know you understand my love for you. And I wish to make you happy everyday of your life. If you, an angel, can love me, the beast, and have made a man out of the monster, than surely I can be a good husband to you and someday a father. I shall never deny you what gives your heart pleasure."

"Carlisle." She whispered, still sleeping.

"My Isabella." He murmured in reply.

"Love you." She whispered.

He chuckled softly.

"As I love you."

A few minutes later he was blessed by the sight of her waking. Her beautiful chocolate down eyes were revealed when her pale lids drew back. She found him instantly and sat up so that she was propped up on one arm. Her hair splayed over one shoulder as she smiled at him. The sheets had shifted when she moved and now one of her breasts was free for him to ogle. She was about to move again but he placed his hand on her cheek to signal her to stop.

"Good morning, dear heart." He murmured softly.

"Good morning, my love." She whispered in reply.

He drank in her beauty, marveling at the goddess that she was.

"Don't move, Love." He pleaded and then turned on his side to fetch his sketchpad and pencil from the nightstand.

She couldn't help but laugh softly as he turned back towards her, sat up, careful to keep the sheets over his lower half, and then began to sketch.

"God, you're marvelous." He sounded awe struck.

She could feel his adoring gaze without looking at him. He watched her, taking in the lines of her curves and features in order to reproduce them on paper. She didn't even care that one breast was showing, and well part of the other as well, and that he was drawing her in such a way. She still was blissful from the night before, not just the sex, but he proposal. Soon she would be Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. Then she remembered her dream.

"Carlisle." She piped up, catching the attention of her artistic lover.

"Yes, Angel." He replied, looking up from his sketch.

"I had the strangest dream last night."

He went back to drawing her, but he knew she understood he was listening attentively.

"About what, Love?"

His eyebrow rose in curiosity. Her eyes brightened as she remembered the start of her curious dream.

"I was in a garden, and a very lovely one. There were flowers of all kinds, but the loveliest were the red roses." She couldn't help but swoon as she remembered the beauty. "And there were butterflies everywhere, and hummingbirds too. It was so beautiful. I found myself wandering for I don't know how long, but I just remember the endless beauty."

Carlisle looked up now at his love, curious about her dream and how it was strange as she had called it. To him, it sounded like quite a lovely dream.

"I then found a gate composed of beautiful iron work. On the gate were vines that had roses even lovelier than the ones before. I couldn't help but want to cross over to the other side. I tried the gate, but it was locked and so I found myself searching and searching for the key." She paused for a moment, now leaving Carlisle in suspense.

"Did you find the key?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Don't move your head, I'm not done yet." He playfully demanded.

"Silly, Love." She chimed with laughter. "As for the key, that's where you come in."

"Oh, do I now?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, you do. I was looking around for the key. And we were dressed in Victorian clothing, and I must say you looked so handsome. You approached me, placing a hand on my elbow. I turned to face you and you smiled, greeting me properly. Then you offered me assistance, and when I accepted, you held out the key to the door. When I asked you where you had found it, you laughed and told me to open the door. And so I did, eager as ever. The door opened into something I did not expect, it was the greenhouse."

"You mean the one on top of our house?"

She nodded.

"It was empty, just as it is now. And you looked as sad as I felt about it. You held me close and kissed my forehead. Then you told me that we would make the flowers grow. You laughed when my eyes grew wide in disbelief and then kissed me softly."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. He had finished his sketch and so he set it back down on the table, and then leaned in to kiss his angel.

"You told me that you had a wonderful garden in Forks. But things couldn't grow the same way in Arizona."

"Or in Seattle, but I was in the city without a greenhouse. With Renee it was too dry and hot for anything to grow besides cacti, which we had plenty. My garden in Forks was lovely. It was something Charlie loved and helped me with sometimes when he wasn't working. We would grow our own vegetables, and we had the loveliest flower garden. The one you saw at Thanksgiving, that's the same one, only Sue has added her own little personal touches. You told me once your mother loved to garden."

Carlisle nodded and kissed her softly.

"The greenhouse upstairs is empty, Love."

"And what do you suppose we do about that?" Bella murmured as she slid her hand down his chest.

"Shall we make a lovely little garden in our greenhouse?"

"I'd like to do so, if it pleases you as well."

His hand rested now on her womb, causing her maternal instincts to be set a flame.

"It would please me greatly. I had thought to do so a while back, but I never got around to it."

She giggled and then snuggled closer in order to kiss her fiancé.

"So that's what we're doing the day after engagement, filling the greenhouse."

"I also have a plan for later this evening, but it's a surprise." He chuckled as he kissed her deeply.

Just then Da Vinci barked at the door and began to scratch at it as well.

"Da Vinci wants in." She chirped.

"No, he needs to be taken out. I'll go do it while you go get dressed."

"All right, but make sure you get dress before you walk Da Vinci." She teased.

"Right, are you saying that because you don't want everyone to see my massive length, or because it's cold out?"

"Both." She practically sang as she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom before he could bound after her. "That cock is mine!" She exclaimed.

"You little vixen!" He growled playfully as he banged his fist against the door.

He heard her giggle and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Go walk the dog!"

"All right, Love. But remember that I will be back and I have needs."

"And by then I'll be dressed, and so your _needs_ will have to wait until later."

He gave in and went back to the closet to get dressed.

He took Da Vinci for a walk and when he returned Bella was dressed and ready to go.

"Well there is my beautiful fiancé." He cooed.

"You're only saying that because I have breakfast on the table." She teased.

"And it's good." Felix chuckled.

"Oh, now you're sucking up to her too." Carlisle said with a roll of his eyes.

"She doesn't play fair." Felix argued. "Especially with these blueberry pancakes."

"You let him have the first pancake?" Carlisle feigned hurt.

"Sorry, Love. He asked oh too nicely."

"I see what you're doing Felix." Carlisle teased with a wink as he sat down at the counter beside him. "Smart man. Never be mean to a woman with blueberry pancakes."

"So that's all you keep me around for." Bella huffed, but with a smile.

"No, Love. The sex…"

"Carlisle!" She almost burst out laughing.

"You know that I love you, Angel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Go back to your old best friend, your hand." She giggled.

Felix doubled over in laughter and Carlisle was left with his mouth agape. His little vixen was dangerous.

"Careful love, you never know when the beast will come out to play."

"Which one?"

"The one that plays with you, my dear Fiancé."

"That's what I thought because the other is not for the bedroom."

She took a bite of a pancake.

"Of course, Love. Definitely not for the bedroom or even for home."

"I like the beast in the bedroom. He's a sexy beast."

Felix was trying to hold back his laughter. He couldn't believe he was listening to this conversation.

"Really now, because last night I think you found a little beast in yourself as well."

"You're talking about when I was on top."

"Oh, God." He groaned. "Isabella, don't be a tease. When you scratched me-"

"Do you want me to leave the room, because I can?" Felix asked. "But I'm taking my pancakes with me."

"You can stay." Bella giggled. "Carlisle and I are just playing."

Da Vinci barked.

"Yes, Da Vinci, I love you, too." She laughed.

Carlisle cracked a smile and then stuffed a face with pancake.

…

Carlisle stood behind Bella at the store as she looked through some of the buds. His arms were wrapped around her and he was whispering sweet words in her ear. One of his hands rested on her womb, an unconscious gesture, but meaningful nonetheless. An older woman with her husband was watching them and smiling knowingly.

"Honey, would you mind going to get a cart?" Bella asked sweetly.

"I'll be back before you can miss me." He pecked her on the lips and hurried to fetch the cart.

The elderly woman and her husband walked over to Bella.

"Excuse me, Deary, but my husband and I were just looking over and I wanted to say that you and your husband make a very beautiful couple."

Blush spread across her cheeks and Felix chuckled.

"Thank you, M'am. He and I aren't married yet, but I'm happy to be mistaken for his wife. We're engaged."

"Oh, well isn't that lovely. I had just assumed you were married. How far along are you?"

She was shocked to say the least.

"Um."

"The baby, Deary."

"Oh!" Bella gasped.

"Um, I haven't even tested to see if I am yet. It's just a hunch. If I am it's only a few weeks old not even a month. He doesn't know yet, I don't want to get his hopes up."

"You are, Deary. Mothers know these things." She patted Bella on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Bella murmured, now holding her womb as they walked away.

"Bella?" Felix questioned. "Are you… you know?"

"I don't know, Felix." Bella hissed. "And you will not say a word to Carlisle. If I am, then I want to tell him in a special way. I want to be the one."

"But you guys haven't even been…." He whistled to signal the idea of having sex like people do when they won't say fucking, "for that long. I mean, can you even know this soon that you are? And I don't mean by testing. I mean like you, personally. Have you felt anything?"

"I've felt more maternal. Shit, he's coming. Nothing happened."

"All right, look, when I get off tonight I'll see if Carlisle will let me off for an hour when you guys are working on the greenhouse and I'll get you a test."

"Than you, Felix."

He smiled and shook his head. Carlisle showed up with enough time for him to compose himself.

"So which ones do you want to start with?" Carlisle asked.

"The roses. I'd really like to grow red ones."

"Then red roses we shall grow by the dozens along with whatever our hearts desire."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, letting his hand wander to her womb. Felix definitely thought Bella was pregnant.

…

"I'll be right back." Bella murmured to Carlisle who was planting some of the roses. "I just have to use the restroom."

"All right, Love. Hurry back."

She nodded and then rushed to the bathroom where she found the pregnancy test waiting for her. _Thank you, Felix. _She thought to herself. She tore open the box, read the direction and then went to pee on the white stick.

She found herself afterwards, having used three tests just to be sure, leaning against the bathroom door waiting for the time to be up.

"Honey." Carlisle called. She had been gone for a while. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Love. It's just a woman thing."

"But I thought you were on the pill. Not that it matters."

"I am, but, don't worry. I'll be out in a few."

"Ok." He didn't sound convinced but he went back up to the greenhouse anyway.

The minutes passed like hours, or even days. It was down to a matter of seconds and she felt like she had been waiting for ages. Her cell phone beeped altering her that the time was up. She took a deep breath and walked over to the counter. She let out a loud squeal when she found all three tests showed pink plus signs.

"I'm pregnant." She murmured to herself.

She wanted to run upstairs and tell Carlisle right now, but then again she wanted it to be special. She needed to wait. But she couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down.

"I'm having Carlisle's baby." She squealed.

She did a little happy dance in the bathroom and then disposed of the evidence. She kept her hand on her womb and smiled. Inside her life was growing. Her son or daughter took shelter in her womb and it scared her to be a mom, but at the same time she couldn't be happier. Thank God the holidays were coming soon so he could know in a special way.

…

Carlisle had a very special night planned for Isabella. She had been acting strange today, but she was happy as could be so he wasn't complaining. She was having "woman issues" but apparently not her period. He didn't know what it was, and if she was unwell he wanted her to tell him. But he couldn't make her so he wouldn't push. The greenhouse was coming along nicely but there was still much work to be done. But he put that out of mind because tonight was special. He was waiting at the secret location, waiting for his angel to arrive. He had this night planned out for a while. A special gown had been made for her, and a suit for him.

"Miss Isabella Swan, Master." The hired help announced from the top of the grand staircase.

Carlisle couldn't help but gawk at his angel. She was dressed in a custom made Belle gown modeled after the dress in Beauty and the Beast. She was gawking at him in return, for his suit matched that the beast wore in the ballroom scene in which Belle wears the golden dress that Bella wore now. She was in love with the blue jacket on Carlisle with the golden stitching details.

"Oh, Carlisle." She swooned as she walked down the stairs towards her fiancé.

"Oh, Isabella." He swooned in reply.

"I can't believe you did all this."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Anything for you, my love. I thought this might be romantic."

"It's so romantic, Carlisle. I could cry."

"Don't cry, Angel."

She kissed him ever so softly.

Then he led her out onto the dance floor and their private orchestra began to play. He guided her in the dance with his expertise.

"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, beauty and the beast." Carlisle sang softly.

Bella laughed and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're amazing." She sighed.

"You are, not me." He whispered. "I want to give you the fairytale you always wanted."

"This is more than a girl could ever want. First your romantic proposal last night. Oh, Carlisle, just everything with you has been perfect. You are my dream come true."

He held her close, stopping their dance, and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You are my dream come true, Isabella. Everything I thought I could ever want and more."

He kissed her sweetly and she returned his gentle affections. His kisses dominated her, but were still full of love. He was showing that whatever she was hiding that she didn't have to, and that he was her passionate lover and fiancé that cared infinitely about her. She kissed his back willingly accepting his passion and thoroughly understanding the meaning behind it all. She let herself be dominated by her lover as he pulled her ever closer to his body by her small waist.

"Somehow you saw something in me that wasn't there before." He whispered. "A beast, I once was, but now a man. Even when the last petal fell you still rescued me from my monster."

"I didn't do anything, Love." She whispered softly as she gazed up into his eyes. "You made a choice to change, as did I. We merely needed the comfort of opportunity that we provided for one another to make those changes. I have grown more in this short time with you than in my entire life. And I love you."

A soft smile graced his lips and he kissed her ever so tenderly. He cared no longer about what secret she was keeping because right her in his embrace she stood returning his affections.

"As I love you." He replied.

"Maybe you are like the beast, and I like Belle more so than I thought. They always thought me strange no matter what age I was. I always had my nose in a book."

"And a suitor pining after you."

"Of course." She giggled. "But I hardly noticed for I was always reading. That's part of why I didn't have any friends in Arizona. If I wasn't taking care of my mother I was reading."

"And you still keep your nose in a book."

"True, but I do other things now. And then I met you."

"The beast that I was, and still partially am. But now I fight to defend you. What did you ever see in me?" He laughed.

Bella, knowing every word to every song in Beauty in the Beast, began to sing softly. She had been singing to herself quite a bit lately and her voice had improved.

"_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_But he was mean and he was course and unrefined_

_But now he's dear_

_And so I'm sure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before." _

What she didn't expect was for Carlisle to chime in with his musical voice he had gotten the courage up to train. He knew that Isabella loved to sing songs from her favorite musicals or at least Beauty and the Beast, it was the least he could do to please her.

"_She glanced this way_

_I thought I saw _

_And when we touched she didn't shutter at my paw_

_No it can't be _

_I'll jus ignore _

_But then she's never looked at me that way before." _

He enjoyed the look of surprise on her face. She was so baffled that she almost forgot to sing.

"_New and a bit alarming _

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be? _

_True that he's no Prince Charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." _

"Carlisle, I thought you couldn't sing?" She gawked.

"I couldn't before, but now I can. If I'm your beast I might as well learn to sing."

"Oh, Love." She cooed, happy tears pooling in her eyes.

He bent down and kissed the salty tears away.

"No need for tears, my love. There's something there that wasn't there before."

He put his hand on her womb without knowing the depth of his words. She smiled and nodded.

"There's something there that wasn't there before."

With that he kissed her tenderly, satisfied with his angel's blissful state.

…

"What is the meaning of this?" James hissed as he slammed his fist against the wall.

He turned to look over his shoulder at the television that Victoria had been watching. FashionTV was currently playing and on it was a picture of Bella holding hands with the awful man he had seen her with in October. The news was saying that the current Editor in Chief of the magazine she worked at, being her, was engaged. The pair was caught going to a fashion show with Bella's boss and so there were several comments shooting back and forth between the show hosts about how "cute" the couple was.

"_It's like she came out of nowhere."_ One of the female hosts gushed. "_I knew that there was a new person in her position but I didn't make the connection. Somehow she's managed to escape the paparazzi and now we see she has this huge rock on her finger." _

The screen showed a close up of Bella flashing her ring to one of the camera men as her fiancé kissed her cheek.

"_Oh, Craig, have you seen the video?" _The female host asked.

"_I have not, but I have a feeling I'm about to."_

All of the hosts laughed and then the clip played.

"_So how have you kept yourself hidden from us?"_ One of the paparazzi men asked.

Bella laughed and glanced up at her fiancé.

"_I'm not going to spill my secrets now." _

Carlisle laughed with her then glanced over at Jessica who was trying to get them to move along.

"_I know you have to go Miss Swan, but please, tell us what it's like to be engaged to such a gorgeous man and be the Editor in Chief." _

Bella glanced up at her fiancé with love pooling in her eyes. He pecked a kiss on her lips and swooned as he confessed his love for her.

_"I love you." _

_ "Oh, I love you, too." _She cooed in reply. "_Being engaged to this man right here is a dream come true. It's like when you're a little girl and you want to grow up to be a princess. He treats me like I'm a queen. I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my life with. Times get chaotic at work but nevertheless he's always there by my side helping me distress when I'm about to lose my mind. And even when I'm a bitch because of work he still loves me." _

_ "I could never not love you, Angel. You can do no wrong in my eyes. I am lucky to be loved by you and lucky to spend the rest of my life with you. How could I ever be upset with you when you give me such happiness." _

They kissed sweetly and the clip ended. James was enraged.

"Mine!" He hissed.

"Damn you, Bella!" He cursed. "Where in the world can I go where you won't find me? Will you ever stop haunting me? All I desire is your love. But how can I receive that blessed gift sweeter than a rose? Tell me!"

A scream broke free from his chest that dwindled into a heart-wrenching sob as he fell to the floor on his knees. Victoria ran to his side and tried to calm him down. He heaved for air, trying to find some escape from reality.

"We need to get out of New York, Victoria!" He almost howled as he held his sides. "We're too close to her. I can't be this close for this long. Don't touch her! Nobody touches her for now! They're on to us!"

"No they're not, James." Victoria hissed.

"They are, I know it. Why do you think our defenses have moved closer in? They've scouted more territory. It's time to break for now. Rest and go to Maria for just a bit."

"You'll come with me?"

"Of course I will, but I will stay out of your way. I'm feeling better right now."

"Here, let me get you the music box."

She returned to his side with Bella's old music box that he had taken with him when he fled. It was Belle that spun when the box was opened, and tinkering music sounded filling the room cheerfully with the tune of "Beauty and the Beast."

He was her beast, and he was sure of it, just as sure of that fact that she was his Belle. He left her but she would have run anyway, but she would come back, or so he had thought. When she did not, he went after her. Unfortunately he could not understand that even though he thought he loved her, if he really did he wouldn't have hurt her nor would he chase after her so maliciously. He could not begin to fathom that she had changed and was loved by another man whom she loved in return. His mind was so altered that pain became love through his logic. And so tenderness was unrealistic to him. He couldn't understand, and so with each passing day he become more and more like Gaston. Despite his plan to back away for now, he would return in the future, but the city was too crowded for his liking or well-being. But evil never rests for long.

**So, what do you think? I know there are garden in both Beauty and the Beast and Secret garden, I had the idea before I saw Secret garden for them to have one and before I even remembered there was the small garden at the castle in B & B, but then there is the whole thing with the Beast's rose so I thought it would be a nice touch. I kind of want it as a symbolism for the baby. They're growing something together that they have to tend to and care for. Anyway, James is taking a break for now. I will explain that a bit more in the near future, but for now I am going to skip ahead in time, and after that time jump things will slow down from there. Think of it when a season of a show ends but you know they're coming back, there are still the love triangles, drama, and danger, but you'll see them in a few months. James is a little unwell, and ironically being too close to her, but without having her, makes him just as ill, if not more, than if he didn't have her around at all. I'll explain later the battle between his drugs and his heart. Some of you have given me some guesses about Maria, Victoria, and James and you'll just have to wait and see. **

**Ok, as for the playlist, there are a few important songs I would like to highlight that I want you all to really listen to. Emily by the Beu Sisters is an oldy but goody. My cousin knew the band because they were from her home town, she and I used to listen to them all the time. They wrote the song for their friend Emma who was having a baby girl named Emily and it's just a wonderful little song about a mom expecting her baby girl. Something there from Beauty and the Beast is another one that I chose because of the symbolism in the lyrics. If you look at it, not only does it refer to the changes that happened in our two favorite characters because they saw something in one another that they hadn't before and therefore ignites many things in their relationship, but it's a bit of a foreshadow. Also, a loaded smile by Adam Lambert is another eerie song that fit perfectly with James. I recommend listening to it and looking carefully at the lyrics. It's really creepy when you apply it to the Bella James scenario. **

**Ok so I know I gave you a long ass note at the beginning and now at the end, but I have so many thoughts. For those of you who are poetry lovers, the poem "Porphyria's Lover" by Robert Browning reminds me so much of James and Bella, except for the part where the guy in the poem strangles Porphyria with her own hair, but I could see James doing that. Not that I would ever make him do that. **

**Ok, so yay! Bella is pregnant! I won't tell the sex of the baby yet you'll have to wait and see. I can't wait to write the scene where she tells him she is pregnant. So anyway, that's all I have to say. **

**Please review and have an awesome day. **


	24. I'm Positive

**Hey everyone! Shocker I know, another chapter after I just posted last night. Anyway, I am in a Christmas mood because I watched Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas. I didn't really want to doddle on the time in between the last Chapter in Christmas, so here is Christmas Eve. I don't really have a lot to say for this author's note. You are all probably rejoicing. **

**Playlist: **

**I'll be Home for Christmas by Jordin Sparks **

**New Key by Melanie **

**Oh little town of Bethlehem **

**Strip me by Natasha Bedingfield **

**Mr. Tambourine Man by Bob Dylan **

**Sonata No. 11 In a Major**

**Oh come all ye Faithful by Amy Grant **

**Oh Holy night by Third Day **

**You're having my Baby by Glee Cast **

**Away in a manger by Third Day **

**Silent Night by Sarah McLachlan **

**Please enjoy and review! **

Chapter Twenty-Four

_I'm Positive_

As the car pulled to a halt in the snowy driveway a nervous breath escaped Isabella's lips. Today was Christmas Eve and she was spending the holiday with the Cullens. Moments separated her from fate, and after they had passed she would meet her future mother-in-law. Sensing his fiancé's nervous state, Carlisle gave her hand a light squeeze. Things had been blissful between them lately, but he knew she was hiding something from him. It worried him greatly, but he knew better than to push for answers. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Don't be nervous, Angel." He cooed.

Da Vinci whined, he hated being in the car for so long.

"Da Vinci, we'll be out in a minute." Bella murmured and then turned to her fiancé. "Didn't you feel this way when you met Charlie?"

He chuckled and then reached over the consul to kiss her.

"Of course, Love, but then you told me not to worry."

She couldn't help but smile as she kissed him in return.

"And now you're telling me the same."

He whispered softly to her and all of her fears disappeared.

"She'll love you. You have nothing to worry about."

She smiled and him and then decided that she could do this.

"I have a surprise for you later, Carlisle."

Now he was as curious as ever. He wondered if this was that something she had been keeping to herself for the past couple of weeks. Now he might finally know what caused that secret smile to grace her lips.

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No, Silly." She giggled. "Be patient."

"All right, my love. As long as you still agree to hold your end of the bargain for tomorrow's attire I will not prod any further about this secret."

"I'm quite looking forward to my dress for tomorrow."

"Good, because after you wore the gold dress, I think I like this."

"The girls at the shelter rather seemed to like the coat when I wore it yesterday when we gave them their gifts."

"Yes, they did. Now let's go inside."

She pecked him once more on the lips and then they got out of the car, leashed Da Vinci, and Carlisle got their bags before heading into the house. Felix and Jane along with Heidi and Demtri got the holiday off, but the two girls got replacements where as the two men were not needed. Carlisle figured that having Edward, Emmett, and himself all under the same roof with the girls that they were plenty safe and without need for their bodyguards.

"I love you." She chimed.

"As I love you." He smiled.

Elizabeth Cullen was just as anxious to meet Isabella, as she was to meet Elizabeth. Her son talked so fondly of the girl that she could only imagine that Isabella was wonderful. Of course she didn't expect the woman to be perfect, because no one is, but just from speaking with her son over the past few months she had rejoiced noticing his changes and growth. This woman, Isabella, had opened his eyes and heart to love, showing him kindness. Every time she spoke with her son he sounded so happy. She was eager to meet her soon to be daughter-in-law.

As she looked at the room around her, decked with Christmas decorations of all kinds, she couldn't help but wonder what Leonardo would think. When Alice brought Jasper home she was so happy for her little girl, and she figured that Leonardo for say that no one was good enough for their little girl. An hour ago Emmett had arrived with Rosalie, his girlfriend. She was a nice enough girl, and most definitely could stand her ground. Rosalie and Emmett got along perfectly and she couldn't help but approve of her. Edward would be arriving later and Carlisle and Bella should be here within the hour.

"Mom." Emmett spoke up.

She jumped in the air, having been lost in her own thoughts she had not heard him approach.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

She turned to face her son and smiled.

"I was thinking." She explained.

"I figured."

"Why aren't you with Rosalie?"

"She and Alice are chatting. I ditched Jasper when I saw you dazing."

"Such a good boy." He lowered his head, and she kissed his forehead. "Always looking out for your dear old Mum."

"You're not old, Mom."

"Yes, I am. Look at all of you, planning your futures."

"But Mom, I'm only twenty-two."

"Summer will come and you'll be a year older."

"True, but we're all in love. And it's never too late for you."

She patted his shoulder and smiled.

"Rosalie is a dear friend of Bella?"

Emmett nodded.

"Her best friend, Mom. I know Carlisle has explained to you in one way or another, Bella's past situation and what's going on right now in the business, or main goal. Rosalie is the one who got her out of Seattle. No one but Carlisle knows her better. Alice is very close with both girls and I think that says a lot about Bella."

Elizabeth nodded, her brown eyes sparkling with understanding.

"Bella is very humble." Emmett explained. "She doesn't expect anything from anyone and sees the best in people. Carlisle's wealth means nothing to her, just as mine means nothing to Rosalie. That doesn't mean that Rose doesn't appreciate it when I give her nice gifts, but she doesn't expect them. At first Bella was very uncomfortable accepting gifts from Carlisle because she felt she didn't have much to give in return, but she's learned that it's another way of Carlisle expressing his feelings for her. Once you meet her you'll understand."

Elizabeth smiled and ran her fingers through her short black-brown hair, the color inherited along with their eyes by Emmett and Alice. Carlisle was the spitting image of his father, but in a kinder way. Edward held traces of them both, but his eyes belonged to Elizabeth's mother. Before she knew it Elizabeth felt she would be searching for all of these features in future grandchildren. It was then the doorbell rang and Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"That must be them." Emmett chuckled.

Elizabeth agreed and went to answer the door.

Carlisle smiled when the door opened and revealed his mother.

"My boy is home!" Elizabeth cried happily. "My first born."

He hugged her and she kissed both of his cheeks repeatedly. Bella blushed and Elizabeth turned to her, holding her arms open.

"And here is dear, Bella." She glanced up at her son. "Oh, Carlisle, the way you described her did her no justice."

Elizabeth embraced Bella, overwhelmed with joy. When she saw Bella she knew that she was the angel Carlisle described.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." Bella chimed.

"Oh, come inside, both of you. It's cold." She looked down at Da Vinci. "And I see you brought the pup. Oh, come now."

They followed her inside, Carlisle walked further into the house, setting their bags by the stairwell.

"You can let Da Vinci off the leash." Carlisle chuckled.

Bella freed their canine child and he went running to the company of Rose and Alice.

"Oh, Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you." Elizabeth swooned.

Carlisle returned to his mother and fiancé, then helped his angel out of her coat and hung it on the rack. He shrugged out of his own coat and hung it beside hers. Elizabeth looked Bella over now that she was free of her coat. She wore a snug green wool dress that had a modest v-neck. To synch her waist she wore a black belt that matched her patent black heels. Carlisle stood at her side in a green button down and black slacks. Their outfits were coordinated and she thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Thank you for letting me join your family for the holiday." Bella spoke gently with modest eyes.

"Oh, Dear, I'm happy to have all of you here. I must say I have been anticipating your arrival the most of all."

"Mother." Carlisle laughed, but warned at the same time.

"It's true, Carlisle. Anyone who can tame you and rid you of your stubbornness must be a miracle worker."

Bella couldn't help but laugh.

"You give me too much credit, Mrs. Cullen. It's Carlisle who is the true miracle worker."

"Oh, Love." Carlisle swooned.

She looked up into his eyes and found her sense of calm.

"It's true, Love."

He shook his head but laughed as he did so. Then he bent down and pressed a small kiss of affection to her lips.

"Carlisle, why don't you go put your things in the room I assigned you for your stay while Bella and I talk about womanly things."

Carlisle panicked at first. He wasn't sure how Isabella would handle that. But as he looked at his angel he saw no panic or worry in her eyes.

"You'll be all right, Angel?" He murmured in her ear.

"Just fine, Honey. I'll see you soon."

He kissed her once more.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She murmured.

Then she followed Mrs. Cullen down the hall.

"Do you like the bake, Bella?"

"Yes, I love to cook as well. I've been doing so since I was a little girl."

Elizabeth smiled, for it was a sign showing she was grounded and not a diva.

"Would you lend me a hand with the Christmas cookies then?"

"I'd love to." Bella chimed.

If she could do something productive it would distract her from her nerves. This must have been how Carlisle felt when meeting Charlie and talking to him alone.

They entered the kitchen, which was grand, just as she had expected. She was in awe of all the top of the line utilities. Elizabeth looked at her and smiled. She really was a humble soul and dearly loved Carlisle. She let her future-daughter-in-law have her moment and then when she had her attention she led her to the counter where the supplies were laid out. They began working only making small talk until Elizabeth brought up Carlisle.

"You love my son, Carlisle." It wasn't a question.

"With all my heart, Mrs. Cullen." Her smile was kind, and her eyes sparkled with joy. "I know this all probably seems fast paced but it feels right to him and I. I've never felt this way about a man like I do Carlisle. We're two halves of the same heart and the same soul."

"So you believe in soul mates?"

"I didn't until I met him. I didn't believe in a lot of things until I met Carlisle. Things that I used to believe that I cried over when finding them false in my dark years he made true again."

"And you're completely ok with him being a Don?"

Bella nodded as she set the eggbeater down.

"It never bothered me in the first place. I won't say it's not who he is, because it is a large part of his life, but I wouldn't got as far to say it's all of who he is. And even he has learned that there is more to life than what he use to know. I don't know how much he has told you about me."

"He's told me enough to understand how much you value one another."

She smiled, the rose color of her blush making her appear even more dainty and angelic than before.

"Carlisle and I have taught each other many things. We've learned much about ourselves, causing us to grow together. Never have I been so quick to fall in love. And the love I once had is nothing compared to the one I share with Carlisle. My abuser made me think he loved me, and so I loved him in return. I had never loved before him and so after that I associated love with pain and abuse. I didn't trust easily. But then Carlisle came into my life and when I first laid eyes on him I felt a pull. When we touched it was like the part of me that I didn't even know I was missing appeared. Then we are apart it's like I can't find myself. He feels the same. And we fell in love so easily and we trust one another. I'm very thankful for Carlisle, because he makes me feel beautiful, like a woman, but he also gave me part of my youth back that was gone before I was abused. He makes me feel like I'm a child again and he feels the same sometimes."

Elizabeth was in complete awe of the woman working beside her. This miracle said the things a mother wanted to hear when talking about her son to her future daughter-in-law. She was sweet and thoughtful. Also, she was very modest, not only in her words but in her expressions and appearance. Everything about her was gentle.

"For everything that's happened to you in the past, you feel secure about marriage? This pace isn't overwhelming?"

Bella shook her head and laughed her musical laughter.

"If someone had told me at the start of the fall that I'd be madly in love, happy, secure, and engaged, I would have laughed and told that person they were crazy. But the more I get to know Carlisle the more secure I feel. When he proposed the only word to describe it was right. Even from the start we felt like old friends, only we hadn't seen each other in a while. There were never those awkward moments of not knowing what to say or wondering if you've crossed a line. We talk about everything and anything and if one of us says something the other is particularly comfortable discussing we voice our feelings and do not judge one another. We are very open with one another and we know that we have to be, especially to make this work when we first started."

Again Elizabeth was very pleased with Bella's answer. She could see how well Carlisle and Bella fit together. She was perfect for him, and him for her. They were strong where the other was weak, and therefore complimented each other perfectly.

"Carlisle told me that you're editor-in-chief for a fashion magazine. Does work ever get in the way?"

Again Bella laughed softly.

"Before Carlisle I was married to my job and a lowly editor and assistant. I spent every waking moment obsessing over the smallest details and waiting on my boss. I also didn't have a backbone before Carlisle gave me the confidence to grow one. I said my piece to my boss and somehow got promoted. Anyway, work doesn't really get in the way of our relationship. Well it does at times like this month, only because right after thanksgiving we start the Christmas issue, and then after that one is out we cram a lot of work on the new year's edition into a small amount of hours, but only because we get a nice long vacation for the holidays. Otherwise, the only other two times it might get in the way is fashion week and the publishing of the September issue. Otherwise I work my own hours unless I have client consultations or meetings."

"So you get to spend a lot of time with Carlisle during the work week?"

"Yes, and it helps that we live together."

"I'm just asking all these questions because I care about my son. You know just as well as I do, that behind the exterior of the Don, he's really a sweet and tender man."

Bella smiled in agreement.

"He's a fine man, Mrs. Cullen. He speaks very highly of you. And I must say that from what he has told me, I knew you were a good woman. And I can see that right now. My father interrogated Carlisle in much the same way."

"Call me, Elizabeth. Mrs. Cullen makes me feel old." Warmth filled Bella's heart, for she now knew she was accepted by her future mother-in-law. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you."

"Carlisle told me that your father and his wife liked him very much. And he seemed to like them in return. I take it he hasn't met your mother for he never mentioned her."

"My mother isn't aware that I'm even seeing someone. We have an estranged relationship."

Elizabeth patted Bella's hand, aching for her as a mother.

"If she doesn't want to be involved in your life then she is missing out."

"Thank you." Happy tears came to her eyes, and with her free hand she wiped them away. "My mother chooses to ignore the fact of my abuse. After I was free she expected me to go on like it had never happened. But how could I continue pretending something so traumatic never occurred? She never visited and soon she began keeping in touch less and less. When I was young I basically was the adult and raised myself. I love my mother and I know she loves me. But I find it hard to pick up the phone and call her to tell her the good news, when I know that she will never admit to my past. She was never there for me when I was recovering. My father and step-mother visited every weekend until it got to be a financial issue. Traveling from Washington state to New York City isn't exactly a cheap trip. But they called often and always checked in on me, so I still felt just as loved and supported as if they were there every weekend as before. Rosalie has been my rock, and I'm happy that she has Emmett and I have Carlisle, because now I'm so much better because of Carlisle's love, and she doesn't have to worry about leaving me alone at the apartment when she has plans or how I'll handle certain situations. Now she has her own life and she doesn't have to take care of me. Despite how I wish for my mother's acceptance and understanding, I'm not doing without because I'm surrounded by people who love me no matter what happens. When she's ready to accept me I'll rejoice and accept with open arms, but I'm not spending my life waiting for her."

"It takes a very strong woman to understand all that you do. That's probably something you and Carlisle can relate on, your mother and his father. Leonardo loved him, no doubt, but it wasn't my place to tell him how to love his son. I look at my son now with you by his side, and I see a light in his eyes that has long been dormant. There's an ease about him. And as you said earlier, there is more to Carlisle than his work. I'm happy to see him happy. Now I don't mean to sound judgmental but do you still feel for Edward?"

"The million dollar question that everyone asks." Bella rolled her eyes playfully. "I do not feel for Edward. I want him and Carlisle to get along, but my allegiance lies with your eldest son."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Carlisle and I are soul mates, and who knows when we would have met if I had not started out with Edward. It's not the ideal situation, but they've grown, both of them."

"Well, Bella. I must say that I am impressed. I think you are a good match for Carlisle. Your love for him, and his happiness, that's the best Christmas gift any mother can receive. And speaking of motherhood." She dropped her voice and looked into Bella's eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

Bella was shocked to say the least. She hadn't a clue how Elizabeth knew.

"How did you know? I'm not even showing yet?" Bella murmured trying to keep her voice down.

"A mother knows these things. How far along are you?"

"I don't know, but it can only be a matter of weeks. We've only been intimate for less than two months. And it's his, I can assure you. I haven't been intimate with a man until Carlisle since my abuse. That's years, Elizabeth. I don't know how I knew, but I took pregnancy tests at the start of the month and they were all positive."

"I take it that Carlisle doesn't know. Why haven't you told him?"

"Well, I wanted to. Trust me I did, but then we had just gotten engaged and I wanted to focus on just the two of us. We've started planning the wedding, or sorting out ideas. We'll really start soon. But, also I wanted to tell him in a special way. I thought about waiting until Christmas day, but I decided that I wanted to do it on Christmas Eve. I have a plan for him and he knows he's getting a surprise. I thought that what better Christmas present to get, even on the Eve, than to know he'll be a father. I plan on telling him this evening when I can get him alone."

"I'll help make it happen for you two to be alone. I don't know how you held out on him."

"It wasn't easy. Felix, as you know he's acting as my bodyguard until the whole James thing is over, is aware that there's a possibility that I'm pregnant because he got me the tests, but he doesn't know if I am. Carlisle knows that Felix knows something and is not telling so it's been hard. But I just wanted to make it a special moment when I told him, not some spontaneous announcement."

The conversation ended when the doorbell rang.

"Excuse me, that must be Edward." Elizabeth chimed.

"I'll put these in the oven."

"Thank you, Dear. Then go back to your man. I'm sure you're missing one another. I see the way you watch each other."

Bella merely nodded and put the cookies in the oven, and then headed out to the living room to find her love.

The living room was absolutely gorgeous. It was decked with Christmas cheer. Christmas was her absolutely favorite holiday. She couldn't help but hum softly to herself, "As long as it's Christmas." The tree in the corner was tall and grand, decorated with colorful ornaments and bright lights. Topping the tree was a hand-crafted angel that watched over the household. A large wreath hung above the mantle that had a nativity scene and Christmas cards. The fireplace was alive with flames and the sound of crackling wood. Stockings hung from the mantle with each of the children's on it, along with one for Jasper, and to her surprise there was one for Rosalie and her. Elizabeth truly was trying to include Bella and Rose, which warmed Bella's heart. The room was decked with bells and holly. The room even smelled like Christmas, which meant pine, roasting chestnuts, gingerbread, and peppermint. Soft Christmas music played in the background. And she felt the Christmas cheer.

"Mistletoe, Love." Carlisle's voice woke her from her awe struck state.

He stood before her in all of his glory in the doorway. She looked up to find the mistletoe he referred to. She didn't have to say anything, instead she went onto her tiptoes and kissed him soundly. He made sounds of contentment for he had missed having his angel by his side. Of course this had to be the moment Edward chose to walk down the hallway towards the living room with their mother, which they were currently blocking because of the mistletoe.

"I'm glad to see the mistletoe is being put to good use." Elizabeth teased.

"Sorry, we get restless when we're apart and the mistletoe was just too good of an opportunity to pass up." Carlisle explained humorously.

Carlisle pulled Bella to the side so that they were not blocking the way.

"I'll go put my things in my room." Edward spoke up.

"All right, Dear." Elizabeth chimed.

When Edward came back downstairs he was in a better mood due to everyone's cheery spirits. He sat down in one of the armchairs and joined in on the conversation. Though he couldn't help but watch Bella closely. She seemed so happy and so did Carlisle. He was happy that she was here, only wishing it was him she was here with. But as he watched his brother he saw that he did not want to take that joy away from either of them, even at his own expense.

…

Later in the evening after dinner the couples drifted throughout the house making use of alone time for tomorrow would not only be a Cullen family Christmas but one shared with the Denali family as well. Elizabeth was talking with Rosalie and Emmett in another sitting room. Alice and Jasper were in the dinning room making use of the large table to go over some more wedding details. Edward wandered the house alone, not able to fathom the conversation he would soon over hear.

The fire crackled in the fireplace, warming the room and giving it a cozy feeling. The smell of Christmas created a romantic atmosphere as the two lovers cuddled together on the couch. The Christmas lights blinked and both Carlisle and Bella were in states of bliss due to their alone time in the holiday atmosphere. He held her close. She was currently playing with his Don ring on his pinky and he was whispering words of love in her ear.

"It's time for your surprise." She whispered in his ear.

He looked at her in confusion, but then she reached down under the couch and pulled out the box she had put there after dinner. She handed him the box and he took it, eyeing it with curiosity. Then he opened it to see what it was.

He pulled a green ornament out from the red tissue paper, and on it was a pink plus sign.

"I don't understand." Carlisle looked at her, now puzzled.

She put the box on the table and took his free hand, then placed it on her womb.

"It's a positive sign, Carlisle. It's what the tests showed me when I took all three of them." He thought he understood, but as he set the ornament down and looked down at his hand on her womb it all made sense. "Carlisle, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

He was speechless, but blissfully so. His heart swelled and his smile stretched from ear to ear. He didn't think it was possible to love Isabella any more than he already did, but he fell even more in love with her just now.

"You're pregnant?" He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the idea.

"Yes, Carlisle. We're going to have a baby."

Keeping one hand on her womb, he used the other to pull her close.

"Oh, Isabella. I can't even begin to express how happy I am right now. You're carrying my child! Oh, Isabella! I'm going to be a father!"

She laughed happily as her fiancé rejoiced. Edward chose to walk in them and his jaw fell to the floor. Bella was pregnant.

Carlisle stood up, pulling his girl into his arms and spinning her around as he rejoiced and kissed her happily. She laughed at his joyous reaction until he put her down, realizing that maybe that wasn't best for her because of her pregnant state. He kneeled before her on the couch and rested his cheek on her womb, and on instinct she began to stroke his soft blonde hair.

"I'm so happy, Isabella. Do you know how far along you are? Wait, how did this even happen. I'm not angry, but I thought you were on the pill."

He sighed happily when he heard her musical laughter as he looked up into her eyes.

"I questioned that as well, but I looked at the guidelines on the pill again, and well, it prevents pregnancy most of the time, there is that five percent or less chance that it might fail. And well, I guess it did with your potent sperm."

He chuckled lightly and kissed her womb.

"And what about how far along you are?"

"I don't know, but it can only be weeks because we started being intimate in November. I started feeling maternal around the time we went to the safe house for the first time and I started to wonder and so I wanted to know. Then this older woman at the plant store asked me if I was pregnant. And Felix asked me if I was and he got me the tests and that's the secret he's been keeping from you because I asked him not to tell. He knows that I might be but I didn't tell him the results."

He nodded in agreement.

"We should schedule an appointment so we can see. Oh, Isabella, I am so happy, but why did you wait so long to tell me because I am guessing this is the secret you were keeping."

"I wanted to tell you in a special way. I would have told you the day I found out I was pregnant when we started filling the greenhouse, but we were just engaged and I wanted to focus on us. I didn't want to ad a third party just yet. And then I thought about telling you on Christmas, then I decided Christmas eve would be the perfect time to tell you. I thought it would be the perfect Christmas gift."

He sat up on the couch beside her, taking her in his arms and drawing their faces close.

"This is the most perfect Christmas present anyone has ever given me. I feel so blessed to have you in my life and to be one to plan my life with. We'll be wed and now we have a little one on the way. I was afraid before that I would be a terrible father like my own, but I'm not afraid as long as we work together. You've made this the most perfect Christmas I've ever had. I still can't properly express my joy. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Carlisle. I can't wait to parent our child with you and get married. We already have our own little family with Da Vinci, and now we have a little bundle of joy in the oven. It makes me so happy to be carrying your child."

He kissed her with all the love that he possessed, rejoicing that not only was he engaged to be married to this wonderful woman, his angel, but now she carried his child in her womb where he or she would grow until he or she was ready to enter the world.

When the kiss ended Carlisle bent his head down to Isabella's womb and began to speak to his child.

"Hello, dear little one. I'm your daddy." Bella was moved by her words, and the hormones must be kicking in because happy tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't know if you can hear me because you're so very young, but I promise to take care of you and look after you. I love you very much. And your mommy does, too."

"Oh, Carlisle." Bella swooned. "That's so sweet."

"It's true, Love. I love your child. We made him or her together. I love you. I love our baby. This is perfect, Angel. We're going to be parents, and soon husband and wife. I couldn't ask for more. This is truly the best Christmas ever, and it's still the Eve of."

"Carlisle." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you want to tell everyone. Go ahead."

He smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning and then exclaimed the good news.

"We're having a baby! I'm going to be a father!"

Bella couldn't help but laugh. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Elizabeth came rushing into the room. They all were chattering about the little angel in Bella's womb with excitement, but Bella glanced over at Edward beckoning him to come. When he complied he perched on the arm of the sofa with a smirk.

"Congratulations, Bella. You'll be a great mother."

"Thank you." Bella beamed. "And I'm sure you'll be a great uncle."

His heart was warmed by her words for he appreciated her way of trying to include him. The thought came to him that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad Christmas after all.


	25. As Long As There's Christmas

**Hey everyone! So thank you for all of the awesome reviews. I'd just like to say a few things and I'll have some notes at the end of this chapter. This chapter is longer than usual. Anyway, I did not intend for Chapter 25 to be about Christmas day. It just happened that way. Weird. **

**Second order of business. Ok so you all know that I really do love beauty and the beast. I loved Ariel when I was little because my mom did and she did because she grew up by the ocean and even though I was born there I moved to the city at a young age and was a city girl so I wasn't really an ocean baby like her. But it's that thing where when you're young you love the Disney princesses. Then you get to middle school and it's uncool. Then you get into high school, mostly junior/ senior year and later and it's cool again. Beauty and the Beast is my favorite. I think I'm a lot like Bella, I don't look at the outside, I see the best in people before judging, not to toot my own horn or anything but it's just me. Anyway, I love reading because it takes you on adventures. **

**So that whole explanation all adds up to some very good news I am very excited about. I'm getting tickets to go see Beauty and the Beast, the Broadway version, when it comes to my local theatre in January! I can't wait to go see it! **

**Ok so I'll have an authors note at the end pertaining more to the chapter and something special at the end. **

**Playlist: **

**Oh so quiet by Bjork **

**Santa Baby by Lina**

**The first Noel by Miranda Wong **

**La Traviata by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra **

**Drops of Jupiter by Train**

**Love heals your heart by Third Day **

**Mistletoe by Colbie Caillat **

**Christmas tree from a Charlie brown Christmas **

**O Tannenbaum by Vince Guaraldi Trio**

**Once upon a broken heart by the Beu Sisters **

**Try a little tenderness by Chris Brown **

**This Christmas by Chris Brown **

**Seasons of Love from Rent**

**We wish you a merry Christmas by Weezer**

**What part of forever by Cee Lo Green **

**As Long As There's Christmas from Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas**

**When you wish upon a star by Jesse McCartney **

**Stories from Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas **

**Silent Night by Third Day **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-Five

_As Long As There's Christmas_

Bella woke the next morning to find her fiancé hovering over her on all fours.

"Merry Christmas, Love." He cooed as he bent down to place a kiss upon her lips.

She happily accepted his morning kiss and returned his holiday cheer.

"Merry Christmas, Love."

One of his hands roamed to her slightly raised baby bump and she smiled at the endearment. He looked down at her bump and then placed a kiss on it.

"Merry Christmas, Piccola." He murmured softly.

Today would definitely be a Christmas to remember. A Cullen tradition was for the members of the family to either dress up in a Christmas-y way or to do so formally. The fun part was, despite the rumors Elizabeth would spread to her kind and close friends who celebrated with her, no one was completely sure which form of dressing up it would be each year. Carlisle guessed that it would be dressing up in a Christmas-y, which meant costumes of some sort. At first Isabella was embarrassed about wearing the costume around the family and the family friends because what she planned to wear came from something personal she really only shared with Carlisle. But he was so excited about her wearing it because he knew deep inside she would love it despite the company.

"Someone is very excited for Christmas." Bella giggled at the childish expression on her fiancé's face.

"I love Christmas." He chuckled.

"I know you do, Honey. You want to open presents."

He couldn't help but laugh, but then began to plant light kisses on her face. Last night before they went to bed they put their presents under the tree for each other and for those in the family and company coming.

Everything just felt so perfect. Da Vinci had jumped on the bed, even though there wasn't enough room, earlier this morning. And now they had their own little family all in one place, Carlisle, Isabella, Da Vinci, and the little one in the oven. She wished that she knew how far along she was, and as she lowered her hand to her slightly raised baby bump she realized that she wished to keep a photo diary of her pregnancy.

"Carlisle." She murmured, his lips now busy kissing her neck. "Will you please take a picture of my baby bump so that I can keep a photo diary?"

He pulled back from her neck to look into her eyes, excitement dancing in his blue orbs.

"Of course, my angel. That's a lovely idea."

Carefully he climbed off the bed and helped her to her feet, not that she needed it but she appreciated the gesture. She knew that he would be on the verge of over protective the further she progressed in her pregnancy, but she understood it was his way of looking after her and their child.

Standing by the wall she turned to her side and lifted her shirt to show her bump. It would be a profile just like the rest in the future.

"Beautiful." Carlisle swooned.

He took a few shots and then let her know that he got all that they needed.

"I'm going to take Da Vinci out the back yard for a minute. Do you want to share a shower when I get back?"

She simply nodded and then pecked a kiss on his lips.

"I'll get it started so that the water will be hot by the time you get back."

"All right then, Love. I'll see you in a few."

After relieving himself in the snowy backyard Da Vinci got back in bed while Carlisle and Isabella showered. Of course they should have known that being naked together even for the purpose of getting clean could only lead to sex. Her back was against the marble wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, and his cock thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. He was so fucking huge it made Bella scream, but she had to them back because she didn't want Elizabeth to hear them.

"Oh, Carlisle, fuck! Come on! Harder! Killer,

Fuck me! Come on, Capo! Yeah!"

"Almost fucking there! How's that, Baby? Fucking, yes!"

"Oh. Oh. Oh, fuck!"

She dug her nails into his back, therefore causing him to orgasm which set off her own and she milked him dry.

"We should probably get back to getting clean." Carlisle chuckled.

"We probably should." She agreed as he pulled out of her, and she whimpered at the loss.

Once they were finally clean and dried off they dressed in their Christmas outfits, and put a bow on Da Vinci's collar.

"He's a present." Bella giggled.

"He sure is and so is our piccola. Maybe we should tie a ribbon around your belly."

"Haha. Very funny, Carlisle." Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

Elizabeth and Alice were running around the house fixing up last minute details. Breakfast was ready for the Cullen family to have before they opened presents. Elizabeth's timing was perfect for her eldest son and his fiancé were descending the grand spiral staircase with Da Vinci behind them just as she was passing it. She didn't understand the outfits right away. Isabella wore red long sleeved gown with a large skirt, very old fashioned. A gold band followed by pleated white fabric hung from the sleeves starting at the elbow and stopped a fourth of the way down her forearm. The red fabric continued down her side until the top ended in a V at her waist. Going down the front of the top in the center of the two sides of red was white fabric. The sleeves of the dress hung at the shoulder but did not continue on to the collarbone because the neck of the dress was square and was cut low, giving a tasteful view of her cleavage, but nothing inappropriate. Just above where the white fabric started on the front at the neck line was a strip of gold fabric with a piece of fabric made to look like holly with a small pink but almost red rose in the center just like the two that were on her sleeves, one each, that separated the white from red. The large skirt was separated from the top by a strip of red fabric that outlined the V. The under layer of the skirt of the dress was white with gold lace trim, the fabric showed in a V in the front of the gown. On top of the white fabric covering the under layer except for the V in the front, was red fabric. And the finishing touch was a pink but almost bow on the back that was not small but not large either that was attached to the strip of red that circled her waist creating the V in the front. Her hair was pulled back with a ribbon that matched the one on her dress. Her hair was like a halo around her head, and then the bow separated it from the rest that hung in perfection. The finishing touch to her outfit was a simple pearl necklace. She looked absolutely stunning. Standing next to her, with his arm linked with hers was Carlisle. He was dressed in slimming black dress pants. Also he wore a pair of black dress shoes to act as a neutral color like his pants. Though on each side of his pants was a stripe of gold going from his waist to the end of his pants. He wore a white button down shirt with a red vest to match Isabella's dress that had gold buttons and outlining. On top of the shirt and vest was a blue jacket with golden accents and buttons. The outfit, besides the color of the vest, all very personal and familiar to Bella.

"Oh my, don't you two look lovely. Bella, you look absolutely beautiful. But Carlisle, Dear, why blue, this is Christmas not Chanukah."

Elizabeth was dressed in an old fashioned red caroler's dress and looked absolutely adorable. She could have been Mrs. Claus. Carlisle had been right; it was costumes this year.

"We're Belle and Prince Adam from Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas." Isabella explained.

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed in realization. "That's right, I remember Alice watched that a few times when she was young. She was more fond of Ariel."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle.

"Alice always thought she was going to marry a prince, but she got Jasper instead."

"I heard that!" Alice yelled, and then came running out to see Bella and Carlisle. They moved out of the way to let Da Vinci through who went to go sit in front of the fireplace. "And just for your information," Alice sounded like a pouty princess, "Jasper is a prince in my eyes. He's my prince!" Then Alice saw her brother and best friend and gasped. "Oh, Bella! You look absolutely beautiful! I know you're dressed as Belle, but you're even prettier than she is. You'd think she was dressing up like you."

"That's what I told her after she put it on." Carlisle murmured as he kissed Isabella gently on the lips. Then he turned to his mother. "Isabella and I have a bit of a theme, Beauty and the Beast."

"It was my favorite movie when I was a little girl. I thought I was Belle all the time and we're a lot alike. I always had my nose in a book, and I always see beyond the exterior of a person whether they be handsome or not so. Of course, I've read the original novel which it is based off of, but I prefer the Disney version, it's much happier. Because of the way Carlisle used to see himself, a monster, it was humorous that we were Beauty and the Beast, for I did not see myself as beautiful, but queer, and unlike Belle, broken. It just stuck."

Carlisle nuzzled his cheek against hers and sighed happily.

"When we went to the gala together I gave her a heart shaped locket with a picture of us in it and it said Beauty and the Beast on it. And I'm always giving her roses. And through Isabella I've become quite the fan of the movie, and too have read the original novel, but prefer as she does." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "We watch the movie sometimes and recently she had me watch Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas with her, which I thought was very sweet."

"So when we were decorating our house for Christmas I was singing "As Long As There's Christmas" which gets stuck in his head all the time now."

"And so it just kind of stuck, Beauty and the Beast, Belle and Prince Adam, and now Isabella and Carlisle." Alice finished for them.

"That's so sweet!" Elizabeth swooned. "Oh, Bella, you look wonderful. And Carlisle you look so handsome!"

"Thank you." Bella said with blush in her cheeks, and resting a hand on her womb. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, Dear. You and Carlisle can go ahead and eat. I remember how pregnancy makes you hungry all the time. I wouldn't want you to starve."

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

Carlisle was the one to speak up this time.

"Mom, are you sure you don't need any help? Does the driveway need to be shoveled? Anything you need me to do?"

"No, Dear. Emmett and Edward already shoveled the driveway this morning. They're getting dressed in their Christmas attire right now."

Bella took advantage of the moment to look over Alice in her Christmas wear. It looks like she had been wrong this year and wore a formal floor length green strapless gown, yet she looked absolutely stunning in it.

"I suggest, Bella, that you eat before those two hungry men come and gobble it up. And Jasper and Carlisle are just as bad. Alice, you need to eat as well, be a dear and go let Rosalie know that breakfast is ready."

"Mom." Carlisle spoke up.

"Yes, Dear."

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited an old friend to Christmas. I didn't think you'd object."

"Who?" Elizabeth wasn't quite sure who in the world Carlisle had invited.

"Alistair. I know that he was there for you when Father passed. And then all of a sudden he stopped being around so much. Mom, I understand if you're angry, but the man truly cares."

Elizabeth nodded.

"You did a good thing, Carlisle. That man gets so lonely. I don't like that you didn't tell me until now, but thank you."

Alice hurried up the stairs to inform Rosalie, Elizabeth went off to finish whatever needed to be done, and Carlisle took advantage of the moment to escort Isabella to the dining room to eat. The room had been decked out as well, Carlisle saw the traditional table runner, plates, linens, and table decorations set out on one of the side tables ready to be set up after a light lunch. Presents would be opened after breakfast and company would arrive later around noon. People would eat in the dining room, kitchen, or living room as they chatted as long as they didn't spill on the furniture. Christmas was an all day event even for guests at the Cullen household. The Platt and Denali families would try to host it each year, even though the guests would be the same regardless, but Elizabeth always insisted on hosting the holiday in her home. After Leonardo passed Mr. Denali tried to get Elizabeth to take a break just for that year so she didn't have to stress herself out, but she insisted still. She said it gave her something to district herself and she would feel better having her home filled with Christmas joy. The Platts would not be joining them because they were visiting Esme in Italy.

Bella seated herself at the dining room table and Carlisle presented her with a plate of food. He knew what she liked and also that she had a sweet tooth. She rarely spoiled herself with morning pastries but it was Christmas, so he figured she wouldn't mind indulging in a chocolate croissant. He sat down next to her and she smiled.

"As long as I'm eating for two." She giggled.

"I'm sure the baby will thank you." He teased.

She stuck out her tongue like a child and when he threatened to suck on it she went to eat her breakfast.

"What was that about that Alistair man? Did you do something to upset your mother on Christmas?"

Carlisle shook his head.

"It's complicated, Love. Alistair is a dear friend of the family, but not of my father. Even though my dad knew that my mom would never be unfaithful to him, he always considered Alistair a threat and preferred he kept his distant. He's very much aware of the family's occupation but it's not his own. Alistair was a dear friend of Mom's, but also her admirer. He loved Mom more than anyone, sometimes I think more than Father, not to say that my Dad didn't love her. My father worshiped my mother, but Alistair was always her faithful friend. Aro introduced Alistair to my mom when I was a little boy. I used to call him Uncle because he was around so often. One of the things that I liked best about Alistair; he liked me more than Edward. He also liked Emmett, and everyone loves Alice. Anyway, he's never loved anyone but Mom, and she never knew about his love for her until Mrs. Platt told two years after my dad died. He never had said anything or acted on his feelings not because my mom was married but because she saw how much she loved my dad and if she was happy then he would keep his love to himself. He was the one who was there for her when my dad died and then Esme's mom spilled and it made it awkward between the pair. She told Alistair that she just wasn't ready for love again. And they haven't spoke since."

Bella's heart broke for Alistair, and for Mrs. Cullen too.

"Sometimes I think Mom wishes she had only asked for time because she knew what she said hurt him and caused him to leave her alone. The rejection hurt too much for him and so he found it easier to be alone than to be around someone who didn't love him in return." Carlisle added.

"Poor things." Isabella swooned. "Your mom hasn't been with anyone since your father?"

Carlisle nodded.

"As much as we encourage her, and God knows Mr. Platt, and Mr. and Mrs. Denali introduce her to plenty of worthy men, she won't take up a relationship with another soul. I was very close with Alistair. I hear from her every now and again. He went back to birth city, London, for a little while. I thought that maybe Mom wasn't dating not because of what she tells us all, she'll say she's too old, but she's not. She's a beautiful woman, kind, and loving. And you're never too old for love. I thought she's not dating because she regrets sending Alistair away and not what I believed before about her missing Father. If there's one thing I wish to give my mother, it's love and happiness. No one should be alone when they don't have to be."

Bella was deeply moved by her fiancé words. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He was such a kind soul.

"You're a good man, Carlisle. I hope things work out between Alistair and Elizabeth."

"I _hope_ so, Love, I really hope so."

She laughed softly.

"_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_."

"Oh, You." He swooned as he pecked her on the lips.

"I'll sing it, I promise." She threatened. "But not now."

"Later, Love. I should have known that word would have set you off."

"At least you didn't say stories, or I would have the song "Stories" stuck in my head and would wan to sing it."

"We can sing it later to our Piccola. I'm sure he or she will like it."

The thought warmed her heart and then Carlisle encouraged her to eat. Alice and Jasper soon joined them at the table; Jasper was dressed in a red button down with black slacks, simple. Rosalie and Emmett joined soon after. Rosalie wore a red thick-strapped halter dress that was longer in the back daring to reach the top of her high heels and then was shorter in the front hanging just below her knees. Emmett wore a green button down with khaki slacks.

"You all were wrong." Bella chuckled.

"Wrong about what?" Edward asked as he sat down at the table with a plate of food.

Isabella smiled when she saw he was in costume.

"They chose formal over theme." She chimed.

Edward was dressed as a green button down with black slacks and boots, and a red toy solider shirt with gold decorations, and a black hat.

"Haha! So I was right!" Edward exclaimed.

Edward then looked at Bella and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Bella."

She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thank you. You look handsome as well. I like the toy solider idea."

"Thank you, though I can't tell what you and Carlisle are dressed up as."

Carlisle went into the explanation, which actually made Edward smile and appreciate the effort Carlisle had made for Bella. He was happy that it was Christmas but when he woke up this morning he was a bit saddened when he came to the realization that Bella was never going to leave Carlisle. They were engaged and now having a baby. Despite how he struggled with his brother, he knew he wouldn't abandon a woman that carried his child.

"How's the baby this morning?" Rosalie asked.

"He or she is doing just fine." Bella replied in a sing-songy voice.

Elizabeth chose that moment to enter the dining room even though she had already eaten.

"I see all of you are enjoying breakfast." She rested her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"It's delicious." Jasper practically moaned.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"Good. When you are all finished you can head out to the living room so we can open presents."

Elizabeth then walked over to Bella and kissed her temple before putting her hand on Bella's baby belly.

"You've brought a Christmas miracle."

…

After everyone was finished with breakfast they gathered in the living room to open presents. Carlisle thought that they would sit on the couch, but Bella led him to sit on the floor near the tree.

"I'm not incapable of sitting on the floor, Carlisle. I'm not big enough to the point where my back starts to hurt or I can't get up and down easily. I'm just as mobile as before."

She sat down, putting her legs to the side, minding the large skirt. Carlisle sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her so that she would lean back against him. Emmett sat on the floor against the sofa near the tree and Rosalie sat on the sofa and reached down to run her fingers through his hair. Alice sat one of the special Christmas themed footsteps and Jasper leaned against it while sitting on the floor. Edward sat on the couch opposite his baby brother that his eldest brother and Bella were sitting near. Da Vinci got up from his doggie bed, he had already gotten a bit of turkey from Elizabeth this morning, and laid down next to his "parents". Bella stroked his head and then bent down to kiss it too.

"Merry Christmas, Da Vinci." Carlisle murmured as he stroked the fur of his canine companion.

Elizabeth sat in the large high backed armchair near the tree but still close to Edward. She was the matron of Christmas.

"Let the gift giving begin!" Elizabeth declared.

Emmett got up from his seat on the floor and went to the mantle where the stockings were. He collected each one and then passed them out. Everyone was pleased to find an assortment of small gifts mixed with one very nice gift that served as their true present from her. Isabella was surprised to find a nice pair of diamond earrings. Carlisle wasn't kidding when he said everyone in the family was rich. She looked up at Elizabeth and then got up off the floor to thank her with a hug.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. They're beautiful I absolutely love them."

"Your welcome, Dear. I'm glad that you like them. Let me help you with those."

She kneeled on the floor in front of her future-mother-in-law and held her head high. Elizabeth, gentle as always, put the earrings on her. Bella was moved by this acted of kindness. Her mother never did these sorts of things. It brought a few tears to her eyes. Only Sue had done things similar to this.

"Are you all right, Dear?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm just fine." She replied when the earrings were in and wiped away the tears. "It's just, my mom never did things like this for me. Besides my step-mom, I've never really had someone treat me like this."

"Oh, Bella." Elizabeth swooned.

Bella rested her head on Elizabeth's lap and sighed happily. She was absolutely moved by Bella's actions. She had three boys, and only one daughter. It wasn't that Alice wasn't ever like this; it was just she had always been so independent. Bella was so much like Elizabeth and the perfect daughter. It made Elizabeth angry with Renee for hurting this poor child and refusing to be active in this loving girl's life. And now Bella was with child, and she needed to see that mothers could be kind. Bella needed a mother's love and that's something she could give. Bella was a girl who would never ask for anything but found herself in love with a man who could give her everything and now she was here, barely knowing her for a day, acting as if Elizabeth were her on mother. She began to stroke Bella's hair enjoying the moment just as much as her soon to be daughter-in-law, but she knew that she loved Bella as if she were her own blood, and her own child that she had bore and raised.

Carlisle watched the moment with love in his eyes. He paid no attention to his siblings giving gifts to one another for he was focused on the sight before him. Isabella had given him the best Christmas gift in the world, knowledge of their child in her womb and the beginning of the journey of fatherhood. Despite how her family in Washington supported her, Sue, who she saw as her mother for Renee had checked out of that department abandoning her daughter, but after all he and Isabella had given each other, he could finally give her a large piece that she was looking for thinking she could never find, a mother. She needed a mother that was close by and could be there for her, not on the other side of the country, but here. Isabella had a home not just in their penthouse but here at his childhood home with Elizabeth. He knew his mother understood the meaning of this just as much as he did and was enjoying it the same. Here she could be happy, too. He had had his doubts in the beginning that he would get her hurt, but moments like these only reinforced how right they were together. This was their family, not just his side, but her family as well.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke up.

Shocked to be pulled out of his trance Carlisle looked up at his brother in confusion.

"You were watching, too." It wasn't a question.

"How can I not look?" Carlisle commented.

"You're a lucky man, Carlisle." Edward murmured.

"I know I am, Edward. I am blessed."

"But you deserve it. As much as I hate say it, you deserve it. I've had a lot of time to think about what you and Bella both said to me. I've been the spoiled brat. I preach against hypocrisy and immature behavior and saying you can't change, but I was being the ass. I used to think that I'd be the one in your shoes. But I realized now that if I had it all right now or before I would have screwed it up. I can't say I'm not jealous, but I still have feelings for Bella. But I see how much you love her and it gets easier each day. I know she and I weren't meant to be. And I see how happy she is. And when I heard she was with child, your child, I was happy. I was sad this morning at first, until I remembered that if the roles were reversed and it was another woman who stood in Bella's place, you'd be happy for me even if you had once loved her. So you were right. It's never too late to grow up. I don't want to be the outsider anymore. I want to be part of your life, Bella's life, and your child's life. I'm sorry for the way I've acted."

Carlisle looked up at his brother in awe, and then patted his brother's knee.

"I was never angry, Edward, only upset. But I'm glad that you're lightening up. We're brothers."

Edward nodded in confirmation.

"Brothers."

"Awe!" Bella squealed.

Carlisle looked over at his fiancé and realized she and his mother had been watched.

She bounded from Elizabeth to Carlisle's side locking him in and embrace and kissing him soundly. Then she got up and hugged Edward.

"Do I get a hug because it's Christmas?" Edward teased.

"No, Silly! It doesn't have to be Christmas to get hugs!"

Then she sat down beside Carlisle and hugged him close.

"Well you're just full of pep today." Edward chuckled.

"I love Christmas." Bella practically sang.

Carlisle leaned in and kissed her again.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." She murmured in reply.

Carlisle then went to the tree and retrieved his presents for his family. He passed them around and watched as they opened them. Alice got a brand new trench coat from Dolce and Gabanna. He gave Emmett a few video games, he still played them like he was sixteen. He purchased a spa treatment package for Rosalie, God knows she needs it to relax. He gave Jasper and antique pistol that he searched hard to fine, luckily he had a contact who specialized in antiques. He gave his mother a memory necklace. It was a golden chain with special charms on it. He had gotten a few charms to put on it. To represent Edward there was a green bead charm, for Emmett there was an orange one, for Alice a pink charm, for himself a blue charm, for Christ he had a cross put on it, and for Leonardo a white bead charm. In the bag attached to the box it came in there was a red charm for Rosalie, a turquoise one for Jasper, and a yellow one for Isabella. He hoped that she would add these three on herself. And to his pleasure she did.

"I have my family around my neck." Elizabeth said humbly as she touched the cross. "Thank you, Carlisle."

His present for Edward was given next. In the box were a few pieces of sheet music, but what confused him the most was the sheet of paper with a drawing of a piano.

"You know how you were complaining about your baby grand that's broken beyond repair but didn't feel like it was right economically to replace it?"

Edward nodded.

"After New Years you'll be the owner of your dream that you've been chasing since childhood."

"Carlisle, you didn't." Edward gaped.

"I did and you deserve it. You now have your own Steinway grand piano. Merry Christmas, Edward."

Edward was in shock. He watched Bella had out her presents, shoes for Alice, a vacation for Rosalie, a documentary for Jasper, and games for Emmett. Elizabeth was moved, now truly understanding the deeper meaning, of Bella's gift to her, the video of Beauty and the Beast and a Belle crown and the rose. But what Edward didn't expect was Bella's gift to him, concert tickets to the symphony.

Carlisle and Isabella decided to exchange presents at the same time because neither one wanted to go first for they wanted to be last. They saved the main gifts to be opened last. Isabella swooned when she opened the first box to find the enchanted rose. At the same time Carlisle found his present to be a new box of acrylic and oil based paints. The next gift Carlisle gave to Bella was in a small box that made her curious. She opened it and squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He laughed and kissed her softly. He had purchased two tickets to Beauty and the Beast on Broadway. She then withdrew and gave him his next gift, tickets to opening night of one of the exhibits Carlisle had been dying to see at the Metropolitan. He thought they were sold out, but Bella had gotten help from Carmen to get the tickets.

"Could you give each other any more perfect gifts?" Rosalie teased.

"As a matter of fact, I can." Bella murmured as she handed Carlisle his last gift.

It was quite large, and thin almost like a canvas. When he pealed the paper away he gasped. It was a canvas, but on it was a painting of Isabella and him dancing at the masquerade, but it was a close up. It showed the pair from the waist up dancing together and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Then his eyes traveled to the bottom right hand corner where it was signed, Isabella Swan.

"Did you paint this?" Carlisle gasped.

She nodded her head with a large grin on her face.

"I thought I'd try my hand at painting. It's not perfect, but you love art and I think that the best gifts are homemade. You go along without complaint about my of Beauty and the Beast, you watch the movie with me, and you read books with me all the time. I thought it would make a nice gift if I tried your passion."

It wasn't a perfect painting, but to Carlisle it was the most wonderful masterpiece he had ever seen. This must have taken her hours and as he could tell, all of her effort and patience.

"It's perfect, Isabella. I love it. I can't wait to frame this and hang it up in my office. This is the best Christmas gift ever."

"I thought the baby was." Isabella teased.

"He or she is, but this is hand made by you and it's so sentimental."

He put it down on the table in the center of the room and then took Isabella in his arms.

"Thank you, Love. It's perfect. I love you."

"I love you, too." She murmured. "I'm happy you love it."

"And now I have your gift." He chimed as he pulled back. He handed her a box wrapped in green paper with red ribbon.

Carefully Bella untied the ribbon and tore away the paper only to have her heart swell with love and look into her love's eyes. She lifted the book out of the box and ghosted her fingers along the cover. It was green with gold writing on it. The book was bound like it would be in a time long ago when books were not mass-produced. She opened the book to find it was hand written. Carlisle wrote a story for her.

"Beauty and the Don by Carlisle Cullen." Bella read aloud.

It started the way every great fairytale begins.

"Oh, Carlisle!" She swooned, setting the book down beside her and throwing her arms around him, crying happily. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love it, it's perfect. I've never been given a gift so perfect in my life. I love you so much."

He held her close and murmured words of love.

"I love you." He murmured as she pulled back and then kissed him.

"Bella." Edward spoke up. "Would you read the story to us?"

Bella looked over at Carlisle to see if that was ok because she didn't know if there were things he didn't want to be broadcasted to everyone in the book.

"Go ahead, Love." Carlisle encouraged.

And so Isabella began to read the story to her family, thoroughly enjoying each page and the comforting embrace of her fiancé.

"_Once upon a time in a land not too far away there was a beautiful girl named Isabella. She was the most beautiful girl in the land and every man admired her, and yet she did not see her own beauty…" _

Isabella found later that pregnancy made her hungry. When lunch came she was thankful. The Denali family arrived at that point. Currently Bella and Carlisle were sitting on the couch near the three, she leaned into him.

"Carlisle." Eleazar spoke up, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist. "Merry Christmas, Old friend."

Carlisle got up off the couch, Isabella flocking to his side to great them. Carmen embraced Isabella, who returned the gesture. Eleazar's gaze fell on Carlisle's hand that rested Isabella's womb. He then saw the slightly, but barely noticeable bump.

"Bella." He spoke up. "Are you with child?"

A wonderful smile lit up Bella's face and Carlisle's as well.

"I am, Eleazar." She cooed.

Carlisle kissed her quickly, rejoicing at the fact that he was a father.

"Congratulations!" Carmen squealed.

Eleazar offered his own praise.

"Do you know how far along you are, Bella?"

She shook her head.

"You haven't gotten a doctor yet?"

Carlisle chuckled and kissed Bella's temple.

"She was waiting to tell me before she set up an appointment. I found out last night."

"I see." Eleazar looked amused. "Well I have a very good friend who's held very high in the medical world in her field. I'd recommend her for you, after all, she is the best. I'll give you her contact."

"Thank you, Eleazar. I appreciate that."

It was then that Irina with her new boyfriend, Laurent, Kate with her new boyfriend, Garrett, and Tanya entered the room. Edward's eyes lit up as he entered when he saw Tanya. He hadn't even bothered to greet Mr. and Mrs. Denali for a fire had been set in his soul when gorgeous Tanya, dressed as Clara from the Nutcracker Ballet. This was all too perfect, or at least Bella thought so, Clara and her nutcracker prince.

Isabella gasped when she saw the pair unite.

"Tanya." Edward gasped, looking at her with eyes full of love and adoration.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." She murmured.

He smirked, then looked up to see they were standing under the mistletoe. With that he pressed his lips to hers, pulling her close and kissing her lovingly. Tanya didn't respond at first due to shock, but once she had a grasp on the situation she kissed him back passionately. When the kiss ended Edward was grinning like an idiot.

"Merry Christmas, Tanya."

…

Later on Aro, Caius, and Marcus arrived with their wives. Each of them were dressed formally and therefore got the theme wrong. The news spread around to the newly arrived guests about the bundle of joy on the way and everyone was filled with cheer. Aro was proud of Carlisle and he wasn't afraid to tell him that Cullen mean were extreme fertile just like Volturi men. It was early afternoon and Elizabeth was anticipating a special arrival. She was currently setting up the table for dinner with the help of Isabella and Tanya.

"I still can't believe you're having a baby." Tanya beamed as she looked over at Bella. "I'm happy for you. You're going to be a great mother and Carlisle will be a great father."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"Do you want a little boy or a little girl?"

"I don't know which. Carlisle says he wants a little girl and I asked him if he wasn't sure he wanted a little boy so his eldest could become Don someday. But he told me that just because we are having one now doesn't mean we won't have another. And he knows I want more someday. He really wants a little girl and we'll both love him or her regardless. Though I think the baby is a boy."

"Boys are sweet. But everyone loves little girls because they are so much fun to shop for."

Bella nodded in agreement as she set out the plates.

"Now we've got a lot to plan, a wedding and a baby."

"You can do it. I'm sure you can make it work."

"So what's going on with you and Edward?"

"Finally he realized that the guy I said I liked for so many years was him. He got his common sense."

"He's changed a lot lately. Carlisle and I both said our piece with him and he's had time to think. He and Carlisle are on their way to being true brothers again. And I'm happy for you both. He's a good man."

"Were you ever intimate with him?"

She laughed and shook her head.

"No. So you don't have to worry. I'm glad you're happy and that he's happy. You both deserve it."

Just then a knock came to the door and before Elizabeth could move to answer it Carlisle was running to the door. Elizabeth was standing in the hall with Isabella watching from behind and Tanya behind her.

"You shouldn't run like that." Tanya advised.

"Pregnant women can exercise!"

"It wasn't about that. I didn't want to trip on that dress. It's so lovely."

"Oh, Thank you. I think yours is quite wonderful as well."

Carlisle opened the door and ushered in his old friend.

"Merry Christmas, Alistair."

The man replied wishing him the same. He was a tall man with cropped black hair styled in a regal and aristocratic way. His skin was pair, his features distinct and sharp with a strong jaw, and his eyes were sparkling hazel orbs. To finish off his beauty he had a bit of stubble on his chin, and just the right amount. He was dressed as a caroler and was very handsome to say the least.

"Thank you for inviting me, Carlisle. I truly appreciate it." His voice was soft with a heavy British accent, but Bella could tell he was a kind man and maybe meek.

"You're family, Alistair. Besides, you've been missed. I've missed you."

"As have I, Carlisle. Are you sure your mother is ok with my being here?"

Elizabeth, her heart had not raced this fast in quite some time for Alistair had only grown more handsome with age, stepped into his view.

"I'm glad you're here." She blushed. "I've missed you."

He took a few steps towards her waiting to see if his close proximity was acceptable to her. She motioned for him to come closer and he did, and he now stood toe to toe with her in the hallway that led to the living room. They were in the entryway as a matter of fact.

"I've missed you terribly, Elizabeth."

"I see you remembered the tradition."

"I could never forget one of your joyous traditions. You've always been such a creative woman. Christmas has not been the same since our fall out."

"I'm so sorry, Alistair. I pushed you away. I was afraid. I never meant to hurt you."

Now understanding the energy radiating off Elizabeth, Alistair wrapped and arm around her and put a finger to her lips.

"There's no need to be sorry."

Tanya swooned and so did Isabella. Carlisle crossed the distance between them and took her in his arms, watching his mother fall in love again.

"Can you ever forgive me, Alistair? I'm so happy you're here."

"I never held it against you. But that doesn't matter now. When Carlisle invited me I hesitated for fear you wouldn't want me, but I had to see you. There hasn't been anyone in my life-"

She cut him off for he tended to ramble when he was nervous or overjoyed.

"Alistair." She said with a grin.

"Yes, Elizabeth." His eyes were earnest.

She pointed to the mistletoe and then stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips firmly against his. He returned the kiss he had been waiting for all these years. Carlisle motioned for Isabella and Tanya to leave the hallway with him in order to give them privacy. They returned to the living room, Carlisle and Isabella sat on the floor in front of the fire with Da Vinci cuddling like lovers do.

"All we needed was a little hope." Carlisle murmured, resting his hand on Isabella's womb and nuzzling her jaw with his nose.

"It's Christmas, Love. And hope is the greatest gift of all."

Softly he began to sing in her ear.

"_Don't look inside a stocking _

_Don't look under the tree _

_The one thing we're looking for _

_Is something we can't see." _

Bella smiled and sang in reply a tad louder than him.

"_Far more precious than silver _

_And more splendid than gold _

_Is something to treasure _

_But is something we can't hold." _

Then their voices joined in harmony now a bit louder and catching the attention of others, Edward in particular along with Carlisle's advisors, and Elizabeth and Alistair who entered the room just now hand in hand.

"_As long as there's Christmas_

_I truly believe _

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts _

_We'll receive (we'll receive._

_As we all pray together_

_It's the time to rejoice _

_And though we may look different _

_We are singing with one voice. _

_As long as there's Christmas _

_I truly believe _

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts _

_We'll receive. _

_There is so much more (so much more) _

_To this time of year (to this time of year) _

_Than sleigh bells and holly _

_Mistletoes and snow _

_Those things will come and go _

_Come and go. _

_As long as there's Christmas _

_I truly believe that _

_Hope is the greatest of the gifts_

_We'll receive (we'll receive). _

_As long as there's Christmas_

_I truly believe (I truly believe) _

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts_

_We'll receive _

_That hope is the greatest gift we'll receive!" _

Isabella rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple. It was true that everyone was moved by this little display. Aro was grinning like he had known this would happen all along.

"What is that smile for, Aro?" Emmett asked.

"If you were told months ago that your brother would be in love, engaged, and his fiancé being with child, and singing to his love on Christmas would you have believed them?"

"I would have laughed in their faces."

"Exactly, but I've always known that once the right girl came along Carlisle would find his place. I guess that the difference between Carlisle and his father. Carlisle believes in Christmas miracles. Your father didn't."

…

When dinnertime came everyone gathered around the table. Elizabeth sat at the head of the table with Alistair sitting to her left. Carlisle sat to her right with Isabella next to him. Carlisle was asked to say the blessing and he agreed. Bella knew his family was very religious and had gone so far to make a joke about how large catholic families were and the mafia. Conversation was light and enjoyable. Everyone was full of Christmas cheer. Bella couldn't help but feel the love buzzing through the room. She looked at Alistair and she couldn't help but smile. The man truly loved Elizabeth. This was why she loved Christmas so much. Things like this happened all anyone needed was a little bit of hope. She lowered her hand to her womb and smiled.

"Carlisle." She murmured.

"Yes, Love."

She took his hand and put it on her womb.

"Thank you."

His eyes widened and he gasped when he understood the meaning.

"This is our little wonder love. We have quite the story to tell and so does our piccola. And we'll read him or her stories."

He nodded with a large smile on his face as he whispered.

"_From picture books all filled with wonder. Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday. We'll find a mountain-top and some moon-beams to slide under. I'll lead, because I know the way." _

_ "So much to discover, I do it all the time. I could live inside the right pages where the words all rhyme." _

_ "Stories and stories about mermaids, kings, and sunken treasure." _

_ "Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday. I know a tiny place, just a dot, too small to measure." _

Alistair watched the interaction between the pair that no one else seemed to take notice of. He had always known Carlisle to be a man trying to make the world better for everyone else but deprived himself. Now this woman, wonderful and kind, was by Carlisle's side, his fiancé, love, and mother of his child. Alistair could never be happier for his dear friend. Leonardo would not have been fond of Bella because she separated the man from the beast inside Carlisle. Leonardo thought himself weak for being another man around Elizabeth that he was not otherwise. But Carlisle understood that real men, strong men, love. And Carlisle was on his way to starting a family.

Elizabeth brought Alistair out of his private thoughts and brought his attention to her.

"Alistair." She murmured.

"You really did a good job with him, Elizabeth. And the girl is wonderful."

"I know. I'm proud of them both. I proud of all of my children."

"You should be. Leonardo would be happy."

"We both know that's a lie. He'd try to chase Rosalie and Bella away. Jasper he wouldn't chase away as long as he proved worthy. And he would have been ecstatic about Tanya.

"True, I'm happy."

"As am I." Elizabeth was absolutely glowing.

Alistair took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

He whispered sweetly as he stared into her eyes.

"Merry Christmas."

**Ok one quick important note before I go one with notes about the story and requests for reviews: One of my super awesome friends is writing a super awesome story titled "Bound in Blood" it is a Carlisle Bella fic and is absolutely amazing. I fell in love with it from chapter one. CarlislaCooper is an amazing writer and the story is just fantastic so I recommend that you all read it. It's vampire Carlisle and human Bella and just a very intriguing take on the relationship with a more "natural" Carlisle who learns how to be his true self. It's a captivating tale and it is one of my absolute favorites. So please go read it. **

**So what did you all think? A lot of time and thought went into this chapter. I planned a lot of things to happen and even surprised myself. So I know I might be overdoing the beauty and the beast thing, but I like it. **** So I love the line in the Christmas song I used about hope being the greatest gifts we'll receive. I'm sure we've all seen beauty and the beast at least once but I don't know if we've all watched the enchanted Christmas, which is lovely. I love the song titled "Stories" because it just touches my heart because that's how I feel about stories, "Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday." The ending of that song which I did not include in the story is lovely, she is making a story she wrote for the beast for Christmas and she sings "that once he knows the way, he'll want to stay." It's a bittersweet end. Anyway, I know not all of you care about B&B as much as I do. **

**So what did you think? Edward is with Tanya? Don't you just love Alistair? I know he's the creeper in the series or more the loner, but it just means he has a story to tell and is just misunderstood, so who more perfect to use. **

**So did you like Bella and Carlisle's costumes? I want that dress she has haha. **

**What did you think of the presents? I am actually about to start making a story book of my own for a dear friend of mine. I love writing stories, but I was reminded when watching the movie that it's ok to go back to the very beginning and draw pictures with your once upon a time tales. **

**Any guesses about the sex of the baby? Any name suggestions, I have one in mind, but who knows you just might sway me if you try. **


	26. Rose and Pearl

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a white to get this chapter up. I just wasn't satisfied with a certain section and had to rewrite. It's the week before Thanksgiving and so my teachers decided it would be a good idea to pile on the work right before we got off for vacation and so my time to write has been limited. So you all probably will have a bunch of questions about part of this chapter, and so I'll just give you the playlist now and write a note at the end of the chapter. **

**Playlist: **

**Adagio for strings by Samuel Barber **

**Brick by boring brick by Paramore **

**Breath In, Breath out by Mat Kearney **

**Sorry by Buck Cherry **

**Apologize by Timberland **

**Heavy in your arms by Florence and the Machine**

**Another place to fall by KT Tunstall **

**Through the Dark by KT Tunstall **

**Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap**

**Hate that I love you by Rihanna **

**Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright**

**The heart of the matter by **

**Suite for Solo Cello No. 1 in G Major fro, Bach: The Cello Suites **

**I want to hold your hand by the Beatles **

**I'm yours by Jason Mraz **

**If God made you by Five For Fighting **

**Innocent by David Cook**

**Lady is a tramp by Glee Cast **

**Let's dance to joy division by the Wombats **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Rose and Pearl _

Sitting in a room too familiar for his liking but with a choice, James leaned back in his chair. His eyes, drawn to the painting on the wall like magnets, worshiped the masterpiece that made him cringe. Had it truly been that long ago? Was his sanity really that distant? Time passed in extensive intervals, like the hands of a clock for school children waiting to be released. Silently he stood, his body lacking the strength it once possessed. For a temporary strand of moments he could think clearly before his self hatred forced him to lose control and fall back into his insanity. He knew just what he had done in the past and the drugs were not the only thing that caused him to wither. All the lies, not told to others, but to himself. For what he had done to Bella was his breaking point, yet he could not stop. Now, with mixed intentions, he staggered towards the painted brick.

He remembered when he had made the collage on the wall, paint, sweat, blood, and permanent memories were forged together with anger. Had it been out of self-pity he would turn away from the torment staring at him, but she was angry with him and with every right. Every woman that he had ever touched needed to take vengeance on him. He was seeking Bella out because he wanted to have her, but at the same time he wanted her to hurt him so that maybe he would feel a bit of pain in return for the mountains of suffering he had reeked. He would take his own life but he deserved not the relief of death. He must carry on, and if he died it would be at the hand of another for his pride was too much to bare for that.

Sickened by the images on the stone he struggled for breath. A single dead rose was taped, bloodied, beneath the collage of her with paint over lapping. He had been cruel enough then to document his acts of torture. Each one glued to the wall as a twisted reminder of the past. Greif overcame him as he fell to his knees, and one of the poems Bella used to recite after patching herself up from her torture; she would sit on her bed and he would listen through the door as she read the poem from one of her books. And now the words poured from his lips as his mind rocked between sanity and it's opposite.

_"None ever was in love with me but grief. _

_ She wooed me from the day that I was born; _

_ She stole my playthings first, the jealous thief, _

_ And left me there forlorn. _

_ The birds that in my garden would have sung, _

_ She scared away with her unending moan; _

_ She slew my lovers too when I was young _

_ And left me there alone. _

_ Grief, I have cursed thee often – now at last _

_ To hate thy name I am no longer free; _

_ Caught in thy bony arms and prisoned fast, _

_ I love no love but thee." _

He began to laugh sickly and ran his fingers over a picture of her beaten. He cringed as insanity dominated and he left himself fall powerless to the memories.

_Bruises were spotted across her skin, coating her like she was more black and blue than pale. Her muscles ached, and her naked body felt cold against the tile floor. There were no tears to shed, and yet she sobbed, howling like a wounded beast. Her hair cut short as part of her torment spread across the floor. Blood dripped down her back, and her legs. He stood over her mocking her with one of her poems that she used to express her torment when she was alone, or thought so at least. _

_ "She _

_ Too weak, for all her heart's endeavour, _

_ To set its struggling passion free_

_ From pride, and vainer ties dissever, _

_ And give herself to me for ever. _

_ But passion sometimes would prevail,_

_ Nor could to-night's gay feast restrain _

_ A sudden thought of one so pale _

_ For love of her, and all in vain: _

_ So, she was come through wind and rain. _

_ Be sure I look'd up at her eyes _

_ Happy and proud; at last I knew _

_ Porphyria worship'd me; surprise_

_ Made my heart swell, and still it grew _

_ While I debated what to do. _

_ That moment she was mine, mine, fair, _

_ Perfectly pure, and good: I found _

_ A thing to do." _

_He laughed wickedly as he crouched down before her and ran his fingers along her throat. _

_ "Stupid just like Porphyria." He bellowed, and then slapped her again. "Poetry is your love, but you should worship me, Bella! You are mine! I have freed you from your vanity now worship me! Love me!" _

_Too weak to utter her complete thoughts as she fluttered on the edge of unconsciousness, she whispered only what she could before darkness took over. _

_ "I shall never love again." _

As he spiraled back into consciousness he found himself sobbing.

"You love another, Bella." He howled. "Go love him! And run for me! When I find you let him hide you from my monster because I cannot control it! I saw you, Bella! I saw you buying a green ornament and your hand was on your belly like you were with child. Are you, Bella, are you pregnant with his child? Does he treat you well? God, let him treat you well. I cannot control the insanity and when I fall to the darkness inside my conscious mind finds truth as I fight the darkness. But I am not strong enough!"

Victoria rushed into the room after hearing James's cries and gasped. He took a knife, cut his own palm down the center. The blade splitting flesh and red blood spilling across his pale skin, and then he reached upward and smeared the blood across the photos. He stood, trembling and began to spread the blood across all of the photographs.

"I'm not the cruelest beast out there, Bella! I'm coming, but not now, sweet Bella. I'll give you time to be happy. That's all I want for you." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I want you to be happy."

Victoria thought he was having an episode, but in truth those words he had last spoken were from his sanity.

"Let's get you to bed, James. You need to rest." She murmured, taking him by his bloodied hand, which she would tend to once he was unconscious.

"Thank you, old friend." He murmured, staggering more so than before. She helped him hobble to bed and once he was sound asleep she tended to his wound.

Silently she crept back to the room where the blood was spilled in the Chicago shrine.

"All we want is one thing, Bella. You had to run with it even if you didn't know you had it. This would be so much easier if you didn't have it. It's just a thought. You know the place. He placed the information in your head. You just didn't know it. It's just a memory."

Anger filled Victoria and she began to tremble in frustration. Luckily, ever knowing Victoria sauntered into the room, wrapping her lover in her arms from behind.

"What is bothering you, Victoria?" She asked softly, planting kisses along her neck.

She was much shorter than Victoria and so she had to stand on her tiptoes, which Victoria always found endearing. Maria was quite a powerful woman, which made up for her lack of height in comparison to Victoria.

"It's getting worse, Maria. He's so far gone that he's making sense. He's sorry, Maria. That was not insanity talking. He feels bad about Bella. We've always known that."

"He shouldn't. She's just a girl."

"She's his wound and his cure."

She nodded against her lover's shoulder.

"We just have to make due."

"Shall I give him another dose of the drug?"

"I don't know anymore. He began hurting her long before the drug. He feels guilty. He hides behind the darkness when he loses control because he doesn't have to face reality, but now he's trying."

"What are we going to do?"

Victoria slumped to the floor, her heart heavy with remorse. Maria only loved Victoria. She had screwed things up so many times and Victoria had shown the hurt. Upon leaving Seattle years ago Victoria was furious with her because of the trouble she had gotten them all into making promises she could not keep. Desperate as ever to keep Victoria as an ally and a lover she found a way to stall for time for if Victoria left she could not keep hold of James. Victoria was on the verge of leaving her as she had many times.

"We're going to stick together." Maria cooed as she sat down beside her.

Victoria sighed in knowing disappointment.

"I'm tired, Maria."

"Then go to sleep, Baby. You deserve a rest."

Again Victoria shook her head.

"I don't mean just now. I mean I'm tired of running. I'm tired of playing these games. I'm waiting my life, Maria. If I didn't love you or cared for James I'd leave."

"I'm glad you're here."

Biting her lip, Victoria remained silent.

"When I agreed to work for you I didn't ever think it would be trapping girls into all of this. What better am I than a murderer? I've led the lambs to slaughter! I never wanted this, Maria! I thought I'd circulate a few years worth of drugs or guns or something, but not girls! And now this shit with James! And with Bella, she doesn't even need to be part of this!"

"Don't talk like that, Victoria." Maria pleaded.

"How can you live with yourself?" Victoria spat, jumping up to her feet. "And now you're going to get us all killed. You can't touch Bella. She's got heavy security. They know we're watching. How many lives are you going to take, nonetheless ruin? When this is over, it's really over."

She stormed out of the room rushing towards James' room. She flung herself on the bed beside him and he wrapped an arm around her, shushing her so that she would stop crying.

"It's going to be all right." He whispered.

Maria crept to the door to listen.

"No, it's not, James." She sobbed. "We can't win this."

"Yes, _you_ can. There's a way out for you. That's all I care about. I don't care if he kills me. I've done enough wrong and my time is coming. That's why I believe the sanity is returning. But at the same time I know I still have long to live for there is much work to be done. I know what Maria has made you do to me."

Her eyes widened in fear.

"I'm not angry, Victoria. It's survival. Just know that I will get you out of this mess. I promise."

…

The wait seemed to take forever, and pregnancy seemed to make Bella even more impatient than she already was. Carlisle squeezed her hand to help her get rid of her nervous energy.

"Bella Swan." The receptionist called.

She jumped to her feet as did Carlisle and walked towards the woman.

"Someone's a bit excited." The receptionist pointed out and then looked at Carlisle. "You both must be ecstatic. Is it your first?"

Carlisle kissed Bella on the cheek and then nodded.

"Then you'll love Zafrina."

Then a dark haired woman, who looked Amazonian appeared from a room and smiled.

"And you must be Bella and Carlisle, Eleazar's friends."

Carlisle couldn't help but smirk.

"Eleazar always pulls through and won't let us have anyone but the best."

The receptionist left leaving the couple in the hands of Zafrina.

"Eleazar is a dear friend. I appreciate his recommendations. We can all use that in this economy."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"We'll just go ahead and get you settled in this room." She held the door open. "We'll see the baby through the ultra-sound first and then a consultation. Carlisle, I'm afraid that you need to wait outside."

"Why can't I be with my fiancé? I want to be there with her to see our child for the first time?" Carlisle was flabbergasted for he felt he had every right to be in the room with her.

"Please, I need him there with me. I understand why you normally don't allow the men inside on the first visit, but I can assure you that anything you say to me about the baby, be good or bad, you can say to him."

With a sigh Zafrina offered Bella her clipboard.

"Then sign this saying you are acting against our standards. Whatever you find out is no longer my responsibility if conflict results between you and Carlisle because of the information disclosed about your child today."

After signing the consent form Bella took Carlisle by the hand and followed their doctor inside.

New years had come and gone and Isabella's bump had grown a tad bit larger. When she laid down on the bed and pulled up her shirt he couldn't help but swoon. He sat down in the chair beside her and reached over to kiss her softly.

"Are you nervous?" She murmured.

"A little bit, but only because we've been anticipating our piccola."

"I can't wait to finally see him or her."

"Neither can I, Angel. I haven't been so anxious in my life since I proposed to you."

"Oh, Honey." Bella swooned.

Zafrina squirted the cold jelly like liquid on Bella's womb and then pressed the wand to her skin. The couple watched her search for their child in the womb and when she did Bella's heart swelled and Carlisle was in awe as a tear fell from his eyes.

"There's your little bundle of joy." Zafrina sounded like she was singing.

"Oh, Isabella." Carlisle swooned. "There's our piccola."

"Oh, Carlisle. He, she, whatever our baby is, is perfect."

She squeezed his hand and then continued to gaze at their child. A thousand thoughts swam through Carlisle's head as he stared at his child on the screen. Though he was constantly looking back to the woman he adored, smiling at her beauty as she glowed with maternal love. He was going to be a father. His child was growing within the shelter of Isabella's womb. He or she would grow big and strong and then greet the world. He couldn't wait to have his little prince or princess in his arms.

"You're six weeks and one day." Zafrina spoke up. "And you're baby is well and growing at a normal rate."

Bella was staring at the screen with love dancing through her entire existence. Her child was in her view, a small being no more than two or three millimeters and yet her child was bigger than life.

"She's perfectly healthy, Isabella." Carlisle murmured.

She turned her head to look at him and he saw her tears of joy, which he wiped away.

"He's healthy." She whispered happily.

"Yes, she is." Carlisle teased. "Our little princess is beautiful, just like her mother."

"You mean our little prince is handsome just like his father."

"I mean what I said."

"And I mean what I said." She giggled.

He kissed her temple and then looked up to see Zafrina smiling.

"I'm guessing you want copies of the ultra sound."

Carlisle confirmed that with a large smile on his face.

"It's time to start baby shopping." Bella practically squealed.

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. Isabella wasn't one to get excited about shopping. He knew she really wanted to go find a wedding dress soon, but they needed to set a date so they would know when she should start looking because of the baby. They had decided that they wanted to be married before the baby came and so now they knew how far along she was so they could start planning.

"And a wedding to plan."

"And I have to prepare my pitch to Jessica for the March issue and April issue because February is obviously all about love."

"And we have to set up more visits for the girls."

"We're going this weekend right?"

"Yes, and Bree called me and said that they are very anxious to see us."

"We have to figure out what to do about Spencer."

Carlisle nodded as Zafrina removed the wand and wiped off the jelly. Bella pulled her shirt down and sat up.

"And Mary."

Bella agreed and Carlisle helped her off the table.

"We need to talk to Bree about all of this. We possibly can't adopt right now. We need to focus on this baby we have in the oven and our wedding, along with James and our jobs."

Carlisle couldn't argue with that. Da Vinci was their dog child and he couldn't even be with them right now. Riley had him back at Bella's work where she needed to get back to. They needed to make wedding and baby plans. Jessica nor Riley knew she was pregnant. Bella was waiting to announce it at the right time.

"I need to get back. Riley is going be suspicious. He doesn't have a job without me to tell him what to do. He can only edit perfect articles for so long."

…

Bella hurried back to her office, her kitten heels clicking on the tile. Carlisle had begged her not to wear the high heels that she normally wore because of her job for the sake of the baby. Though she wasn't as clumsy as she was in her past, the baby weight could cause her to be thrown off balance quite easily if on heels. And when she got larger her back would hurt and her ankles would swell and she could not be comfortable in heels. And so he settled for her wearing of kitten heels that really weren't all that high. Jessica had commented on the lack of height this morning and Bella made a comment about avoiding an accident due to her klutzy nature.

"Bella, finally you're back." Riley flocked to her side as she passed the receptionist desk.

"Sorry, I took so long."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm great actually. We have another section to add to the wall in the office."

He was confused but followed her in anyway. Alice had covered two of the walls with corkboard covered in fabric. One wall was solely dedicated to work. The other was to her wedding, and now her baby.

He shut the door and watched as Bella moved some things around on the wall so that half of it was reserved for the new event. She pinned a single picture to it and motioned for him to come over as she stripped out of her jacket.

"Bella, that's not what I think it is?" Riley asked in shock.

"My child, yes."

"Oh my." Riley began to grin like an idiot. "You're having a baby!"

She embraced him and he did so in return.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. You and Carlisle are going to be great parents."

"Thank you." Bella squealed. "And there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Riley asked, sounding worried.

"I know that after a year, or maybe years, you'll want to move on from being an assistant. I know how passionate you are and don't want to be held back as an assistant. I love you, Riley. You're family to me and I don't know how I would survive this job as editor-in-chief without you. So I don't want to hold you back. With the wedding and now a baby, since I don't plan on quitting or taking a very long maternity leave, I'm going to need an assistant outside of work. You know like a personal assistant. And so you and that person would have to get along. I need someone right now who can coordinate with you, in charge of my work schedule, all the time. I need someone to keep my life organized because I can't possibly do so with everything going on. I plan to work from home quite a bit until he or she goes to school."

"Thank you for not assuming me to that position, Bella. I would gladly do it, but I do wish to someday make a name for myself."

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I know, Riley. You're young and you don't need to get trapped in someone's life who is settling down when you're just beginning to spread your wings. All I need from you is when I start looking for a personal assistant, is that you are there with me so that I can make sure you two work well together."

"Well we better get looking for one because you got a little one in the oven." He looked at her asking the silent question and she nodded.

He put his hand on her womb and smiled.

"I think it's a girl."

"You just want it to be a girl because you want to dress it in sparkles." Bella giggled.

"I bet you Carlisle wants it to be a girl, too."

"Yes, but I think it's a boy."

"Can I still go baby shopping with you even when you get your personal assistant?"

Puerile blush flushed his cheeks and she couldn't help but giggle and hug him.

"Of course, Riley. I can't imagine you not being part of the process."

"Bows are important."

"For girls."

"I know what you're having."

"I'm having a mini Carlisle."

"You're having a mini Carlisle or a mini Bella."

"Ok, then. Now that we have that settled let's get to work shall we?"

"Are you ready for your pitch?"

"Always ready." Bella said with a smirk.

…

"I don't if we are ever going to find someone organized enough." Bella sighed, resting her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

Currently they were at home viewing possible clients to be Bella's personal assistant. Carlisle had pulled people from his database involved in the mafia because it would be easier if the assistant was already aware of Carlisle's status. Then they wouldn't have to worry if they could trust the person knowing about the Mafia. Riley and Jessica were still very much unaware, and it would stay that way. Even if this person was going to be coordinating with Riley all the time, it was impetrative that Riley remain unaware of Carlisle's true occupation. This morning the couple had open schedules and decided to screen possible assistants before Carlisle had a meeting in the afternoon as did Isabella. Most of the people they saw this morning had been women, and every single one of them had been more interested in Carlisle than the job they were being interviewed for. The straight men they had interviewed were too focused on Bella for Carlisle's liking.

"That last one was a nightmare." Carlisle groaned. "I'm wondering how good my judgment is if these people work with me even if they are not part of the mafia."

She hugged him with sympathy.

"Don't blame yourself. Good help is hard to find these days."

"Here's the last one." Riley announced as he walked into the room with the last guy.

He was gorgeous. Tall, broad shouldered, slightly tanned skinned, dark brown eyes that were almost black, and unruly hair that was the color of midnight. Not to mention he was dressed properly for an interview, but had his own personal touch of a leather jacket, which he had slung over his shoulder causing him to look like a supermodel. But then Bella saw him glance over at Riley and winked. The man was gay.

Carlisle stood up, Bella following in suite as the man neared, and they shook hands.

"I'm Dean Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Dean looked at Carlisle, but he was not the most attractive person in the room in his eyes. And he knew very well it was unprofessional to ogle a possible employer or their significant other. But he knew of the mafia and that Carlisle was Don, along with being very taken by his fiancé, Bella, the reason Dean was even here.

"Have a seat." Carlisle suggested.

Being the loving man that he was, Carlisle wrapped an arm around Bella as she sat down. He would always be hypersensitive to her but her pregnant state brought out his paternal instincts.

Dean handed over his resume and the couple both looked it over as he explained some of his past working experiences he thought he should highlight. Bella then began to ask questions, and she had Dean's undivided attention.

"I see that you've been a personal assistant before. Then you must understand the demands of the job."

Dean nodded.

"Yes, Miss Swan. I understand that my job is to keep my employer's life organized."

"I'm not sure if you're aware but Carlisle and I are engaged and as soon as we set a date I'll need your help keeping track of wedding related things and so you'll be coordinating with the wedding planner as well. And I am also pregnant so there will be baby planning as well as my social life. You'd be coordinating constantly with Riley, who is my assistant at work."

"I assure you that I will be able to handle it all. I dedicate myself to my job."

Carlisle closed the file and smiled smugly.

"You're aware that Isabella works for a fashion magazine and is editor-in-chief. Cooperating with Riley will be mandatory. Very much is demanded of her because of her position."

"I only plan to take a short maternity leave. I'll being work from home most of the time until our child starts school." Bella explained.

"I know it's not my place, but have you considered a nanny? I know that both of your jobs demand large portions of your time."

Bella's eyes widened.

"No, we don't want one. But thank you for the suggestion. Despite my hands on job, I get to work my own hours unless I have client consultations, board meeting I need to direct, but my boss reassured me that I can video chat the meetings once the baby is here, and the only other time I really need to be on site is for photo shoots. Though I do prefer to work at the office we'll make due."

"And regardless of my work I control my schedule. I'm not going to let Isabella raise the child alone despite tradition of my profession. I will be an active participant in our child's life." Carlisle looked over at Isabella and smiled as she leaned against him. "What do you say, Love?" He murmured.

Isabella smiled, got up and held out her hand to Dean.

"You're hired."

**So what did you all think? So just for reference the first poem was My love hath my heart and I have his by Mary Coleridge and the second was an excerpt from Poryhria's Lover by Robert Browning. As much as I love music I also love my poetry. Christina Rossetti, Rudyard Kipling, Emily Dickinson, Shel Silverstein, and Robert Frost are just a few of my favorite poets. **

**Anyway, so I bet you all are a bit confused about James. It looks like he is trying to do good. To clear things up a bit, it's very hard to tell his sanity from insanity anymore. I don't want this to be a Shutter Island copy, but I'd say he's so insane that he's sane. Victoria seems like she is good, but I'm still got some tricks up my sleeve. Maria is in deep shit, but James is a pawn as I have already established earlier in the story. Everyone's true nature comes out in the end no matter how good he or she tries to be. So that will prevail in the end. **

**So as far as the baby goes, thanks to some help from Keeper of the Covenant my thoughts have been sorted out and I now am certain that my gut instinct is correct. Thank you for the help. **** So I'm still shuffling a few cards around. I hate to pull an Edward Twilight quote, but it's like he said in the books "I'm not the most dangerous thing out there." In this case it applies to Maria, just as James warns. Some of you might know who I am talking about besides the obvious, the Cullen/ Volturi mafia is pretty damn dangerous and not to be messed with. Just think about it and maybe you'll find who the dangerous people are, but I won't tell you. :p **

**Ok, so I thought it was necessary to give Bella a personal assistant other than Riley. The thought came to me when I was thinking about Bethany from the real housewives of New York who is now going to be on Skating with the Stars, I thought back to her show, Bethany Getting Married, and thought about her assistants Max and Julie, and I realized that Bella really needs a real personal assistant not just for work. So I had to look back at all the names of the vampires and I found Dean as a minor character, only mentioned a few times with really no description of character physically or personality wise and decided he'd be the bad boy but bats for the other team. **

**So that's really it for now. I don't want to give anything away like I've been wanting to do and almost decided to do just now. But please review and thank you all for being loyal readers. **


	27. Devotion

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. I had to rewrite the whole thing three times and parts of it another few times. I just haven't been happy with it until now. I've had a million ideas and I just didn't know how to present them. I'm in the middle of debating what to do with James, or more how to use him right now. But anyway, I'll talk about that more in the note at the end. I also haven't posted lately because I got out of school Friday for thanksgiving break and so I took advantage of the time to get a mani pedi, read two novels I have had sitting on my shelf for a while, Crescendo by Becca Fitzpatrick and Ghost Town by Rachel Caine. Also, I went to see Harry Potter today so that kept me busy. Anyway, enough of my rambling. By the way the poem I use at the start is just a little favorite of mine and I felt it was appropriate for the description of Bella and Carlisle's affections. **

**Playlist: **

**Our time now by Plain White T's **

**Save the last dance for me by Michael Buble **

**Foggy day in London Town by Michael Buble **

**Arabesque No. 1 by Debussy **

**Hickory by Iron & Wine **

**The last thing on your mind by Lights**

**How far we've come by Matchbox 20 **

**Mr. Sensitive by David Cook**

**Love song for a Vampire by Annie Lennox **

**The riddle by Five for Fighting **

**Satellite Heart by Anya Marina **

**Please enjoy, read, and review! **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_Devotion_

_The heart can think of no devotion _

_Greater than being shore to the ocean -_

_Holding the curve of one position _

_Counting an endless repetition. _

Rosalie came home exhausted from the photo shoot but happy to return to Emmett. Ever so gracefully she dropped her keys in the bowl by the door, slipped off her gloves, and peeled off her jacket.

"Baby, I'm home." She called out.

"I'm in the living room, Babe." Emmett replied.

Really just wishing to crash and sleep for the rest of the evening, she wandered into the room only to find Emmett with a black box in his hand.

"Baby, what's going on?"

Emmett lowered himself down onto one knee and popped open the box.

"I love you, Rosalie. I know I'm not perfect, and I know every girl wants a big wedding, but I know you well enough to know that's not you. Baby, I love you so much, and I just want to be good to you. Rosalie, Baby, will you elope with me?"

Rosalie was shocked to say the least, but she was thrilled.

"Yes!" She squealed. "Yes, I'll elope with you!"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Emmett grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

"When are we going to do it, Baby?"

"We'll find a dress for you tomorrow and we'll do it then. We can go anywhere you want. I know honeymoons are supposed to be long but we both can't do that right now. I promise after all this shit with James is over, I'll take you wherever you want to go for however long. I'm not even telling Carlisle, we'll just take off. We'll go to Paris for a few days, or Italy if you want. Heck we could go to Greece."

"Greece, let's go to Greece, Baby."

He pulled her close and kissed her lovingly.

"Anywhere you want, Baby. Anything you want."

…

Coming out the meeting Carlisle and Isabella couldn't be happier. They had set the date for their wedding for June Twenty-Fifth of this year at the Plaza Hotel. Of course the lady who scheduled it all thought they were crazy, but Bella made the point that Bethany Frankel had planned a wedding in less time. They would be using the Grand Ballroom for the ceremony and the Terrace Room for the reception. Carlisle kissed her blissfully, picking her up and spinning her around as they rejoiced with laughter. Felix and Dean watched the display of affection and couldn't help but think it was adorable.

After knowing Carlisle for the past few years Felix had always known there was a good man inside him. But until Bella walked into Carlisle's life, moments like the one he was witnessing right now, never happened. Carlisle set Isabella down, her arms still fastened around his neck as his were around her waist, with smiles stretched permanently across their faces. The snow fell on them every so gracefully and Bella laughed. Some of the flakes landed in her hair, adding a youth to her that he knew truly never got to show until she was happy, until she found Carlisle. They looked like two young lovers at play, and in truth they were, but there was nothing childish or adolescent about them or their affections.

"Are you ready to start looking at baby things, Angel?" Carlisle cooed as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

She laughed her signature musical laughter and nodded. They had decided to wait on picking out things for the wedding until they met with the wedding planner later in the week, but that didn't stop them from looking at things. They wanted to have an idea of what they wanted, so that was part of the shopping excursion they had planned for the day. Bella wasn't needed in the office until later in the afternoon, and it was still late morning and so they had time.

Carlisle looked over at Felix who nodded in reply. He went to get in the car for the valley service had finally brought it around, and the other three followed in suite. Once in the car Carlisle took shotgun leaving Isabella and Dean to sit in the back. Carlisle wanted to give Felix directions, and they also had some business related things to discuss, otherwise he would have taken the backseat with Isabella. Dean just shook his head in amusement as they pulled onto the street.

"You're really lucky, Bella. You know that right?" Dean murmured as he motioned not only to her engagement ring but her slight baby bump.

"I know, Dean. But as you know I've had a lot of bad luck in my life. God just finally decided to smile down on me."

She rested her hand on her womb and looked at Carlisle ahead of her dreamily. He was deep in conversation with Felix, and so he knew she wouldn't be noticed at the moment.

"What's it like, Bella, knowing you're carrying a child?"

Warmth flooded her cheeks, making them more red than pink.

"It's wonderful, Dean. It gives me hope for a brighter future. I wasn't sure that I wanted kids, despite my instincts, before Carlisle because of my awful relationship with my own mother. As you know Carlisle had a terrible relationship with his father and until me he didn't want kids. Neither of us wanted to bring a child into this world only to treat them as our own flawed parent did. He had to learn he wasn't his father and I had to learn that I wasn't as big as a screw up as I thought I was. My mom doesn't even know that I'm with someone and in love, nevertheless engaged and with child. But knowing that there are good mothers out there, like my step-mom, Sue, or Carlisle's mom, Elizabeth, I realized that I could be a good mom. So knowing I have life in me is a blessing. I plan to encourage our child in whatever he or she may choose to pursue in life. Carlisle and I are always going to support our little bundle of joy. Our baby has us wrapped around its microscopic finger and he or she isn't even here yet."

Dean couldn't help but smile. He had a lot of respect for Bella, all the shit she had been through. It was a wonder she even would trust a guy, nevertheless a Mafia Don, and yet she saw the best in people. She made a man out of a beast. She put love in Carlisle's heart, and gave him the chance he had never truly been given. But most importantly, she accepted him for who he was, all of him. That wasn't something to be taken lightly. It took a lot of compassion and selflessness to wrap your mind loving a man who not only had killed before, but held a position of high power in an industry rooted in illegal transactions and murder.

Upon arriving at their destination Carlisle got out of the car, opened Isabella's door, and helped her out.

"Always the gentleman." She cooed as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

She laughed in surprise due to his quick movements, but was pleased when he kissed her softly. He was in such a good mood today that she couldn't help but act in the same manner. Dean slid out of the car and waited for Felix to join him on the pavement before asking where they would go first.

"Do you have the sketch, Love?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"It's in my pocket, Angel. I have the few we worked on for the ceremony and reception last night."

"But you have the one for the baby's room?"

He laughed in confirmation. She was obsessed with the drawing he had done for what he planned to paint on the baby's wall. They wanted to keep the sex a surprise and so they were doing a room that could go either way. Today would be minimal baby shopping just a few things to get the basics. At the penthouse the room next to theirs would be the nursery, and Carlisle was going to paint the walls with a special mural that he planned just for their child. It would be a forest themed room, and an enchanted one at that, but the friendly enchanted forest would be filled with child friendly heroes and storybook characters that children loved and a few that were important to Carlisle and Bella.

He had begun drawing out the mural on paper over the holiday. It was now colored so that they could plan the color scheme of the room. When Bella first saw his plan she was moved to tears. It wasn't just any design for a nursery, but a personal and intricate design. The design of the room would gravitate around this mural. When Carlisle had first shown her they had been sitting on the couch still at his mother's house with Da Vinci's head on her lap, who today was under the care of Riley. Da Vinci had a connection with the baby, even though he or she was still in the womb. He seemed even more protective of Bella than before.

They entered the children's store and Bella became very excited. There were so many adorable things. She grabbed Carlisle's hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled him along. Dean and Felix had to power walk to keep up with the couple.

"Oh, Carlisle, it's beautiful." Isabella swooned at the sight of the elegant ebony round wooden crib.

It was smooth and regal, but at the same time it was stimulating ascetically.

Carlisle put his hand on the crib and walked around it, letting his fingers glide along the smooth banister.

"It's quite lovely." He cooed. "If we have a little girl we could add the attachable canopy."

Bella found the price tag and gasped.

"What is it, Love?" Carlisle was by her side in an instant.

"That's quite a bit for a crib. I did my research and I know that round cribs are more expensive, but this is much more than I thought."

"Well, think of it this way, Love. A baby spends quite a bit of time in a crib and so they price is worth it. If that doesn't convince you tell me what you found in your research that proves that a round crib is what we need for our bundle of joy. Besides, we only want the best for piccola."

He put his hand on her womb and smiled softly. Sometimes Isabella worried too much about money.

"Well, round cribs are safer because they don't have corners and so the baby doesn't risk hitting their head when they fall down or backwards when they are older. The round crib has more space width wise than a standard crib. It fits into smaller rooms and can even be in the center. Not only is that concept visually pleasing, but it allows the baby to have a three-sixty view of the room. And if we are in the room with him or her we can keep an eye on the baby from any point of view." Then she looked up at her fiancé and smiled. "I really like this crib, Carlisle. It's wonderful."

"I think it's perfect, Love." He then looked over at Dean. "Would you go find someone that works here and tell them we'd like to order one of these cribs?"

"Of course."

Dean went to find someone who could order them the crib. He came back with a woman who enthusiastically signed them up to have the crib sent to their home by the end of the week. Bella wandered throughout the store with Carlisle close behind her as they picked out a few items.

"Isabella, look at this." Carlisle swooned as he picked up an owl plush doll.

She took it from him, hugging it to her to see how snuggly it was, and it passed the test. It was very soft, the kind of plush that was made just for babies.

"It's so soft." She cooed.

"It goes with the enchanted storybook forest theme."

"This little baby is going to have the most perfect room that any child ever had."

Carlisle just laughed in agreement as he kissed his fiancé.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother." He whispered in her ear. "I don't know anyone as selfless as you or as patient. We might have messed up pasts, and my occupation might not be the best for our child to be related to, but somehow it's all right. We're going to be great parents as long as we work together. I love you, and I love our baby. As much as I say think our piccola is a lovely little girl, I'll love our child just as much if he turns out to be a boy. What I love the most about our piccola is that this baby is ours. We made him or her, the perfect balance of the two of us."

She swooned at his words and leaned back into his embrace. She was safe, just like this. She would always be safe in the circle of Carlisle's arms, always.

…

Later that morning the couple began to search for things to build their wedding around. They knew they wanted it to be artistically romantic, ornate, and beautiful. The color scheme would be a collection of reds, pinks, and silvers. There would be white glass sculptures, with fine floral centerpieces. There would be red roses scattered across the aisle. It would be wonderful, and a wedding to remember. She imagined Canon in D playing as she marched down the aisle, and then the instrumental version of Tale as Old as Time playing softly as they took their vows. She wondered what her dress would like. Surely she would stray from the Belle factor, and be Bella. But she had to have a little touch of beauty and the beast at the wedding, which is why she carried the enchanted rose in her purse. She took it out and smiled sweetly.

"Love." Carlisle murmured softly in her ear from behind, planting a tender kiss on her jaw.

"Mmmm." She moaned as his lips traveled down to her throat.

"We should head out for lunch so I can get you back to the office."

She nodded in reply, but cooed as his hands caressed her womb as his lips danced across her throat. This man was magical.

…

Isabella had to sit threw a model viewings for new faces with Jessica. Some of the girls could walk, but some of them needed better attitudes. She was bored a bit some of the girls were too thin and others were just fine. But very few possessed the confidence. Their portfolios were wonderful, as expected, but there had to be more to a girl than taking pretty pictures. They had to give the picture life and make it their own.

"Would you send the next one in?" Jessica asked Riley.

When the girl walked Bella's heart stopped and everything went still. Standing before her was the shy, but beautiful girl that her heart hurt for. She knew that blonde pixie-cut and stormy blue-grey eyes anywhere. The girl bit her lip nervously and tried to find the right words to say. Luckily Bella jumped up like a panicked mother rushing to see what the meaning of this was.

"Spencer, what on earth are you doing here?" Bella gasped as she held the young girl by her shoulders.

She wore a pair of tattered jeans a flannel shirt, and an old over-worn coat along with a pair of Uggs. On her back was a ripped backpack, and that seemed to be all that she had. Spencer's eyes were full of tears and all she could do was hug Bella. She knew that Bella wasn't mad at her, only worried. And now she returned the gesture and held Spencer close.

"Spencer, how… why… how did you find me? Is something wrong? Why aren't you at the shelter?"

"I can't stay there anymore, Bella. I don't want to be trapped anymore."

Spencer sobbed as she clutched Bella's shirt.

"Spencer, where are you?"

Isabella knew that voice anywhere. Running through the door was a ball of fiery red hair that was Mary. She ran into the back of Spencer colliding with an oomph.

"Mary." Bella gawked.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this?" Jessica was in just as much shock.

She looked over at her boss with the same look of confusion.

"I wish I could tell you, Jessica." She then looked down at the girls. "Spencer, Mary, I want the both of you to explain to me what on Earth is going on once I'm done with this model viewing. I want you to stay in my office. If you need anything Riley will see to that." She looked over at Riley. "Don't let them leave my office." Riley nodded and Bella motioned for the girls to follow him, which they did. She pulled out her Blackberry with a sigh and called Carlisle

When Carlisle returned to work he was enraged to find that Emmett was nowhere to be found and no one knew where he was.

"Where is Emmett?" Carlisle roared as he slammed his fist down on his desk.

"I don't know, Sir." Alec hated giving that answer to Carlisle.

Carlisle's face was beat red and the vein in his neck was bulging.

"I tried calling his fucking sell fucking ten times! Rosalie isn't answering either. And Demitri went straight to voice mail? What is the Devil's name is going on?"

He roared like a beast and his temper was short. Edward ran in with status report.

"Edward." Carlisle half roared, half groaned as he stressed his fingers through his hair looking down at the desk. "Please tell me you know where our brother."

Edward cleared his throat and folded his arms behind his back to straighten his posture.

"They are on a plane to Greece, Capo. I managed to grab the records from one of the surveillance contacts of Rosalie and it seems that she and Emmett have eloped and are taking a short honeymoon to Greece."

"And he never thought to inform me of this." Carlisle raged.

He stormed out from behind his desk and began pacing.

"I'm sorry, Brother. It seems he was afraid you wouldn't help him go."

Carlisle shook his head.

"I would have let him go for a few days, but I would have appreciated the notification so that I wouldn't have spent the entire morning with my fiancé and I could have been picking up the slack he left. How can he be so irresponsible?"

"I understand, Capo. This is a rather inconvenient circumstance. What is it that you wish me to do?"

Carlisle walked towards his brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm angry, but Emmett didn't leave that much work to be done. We need to have a meeting right now."

Edward hurried out of the room to call everyone together. Within minutes the conference room was filled and Carlisle stormed in, stressing still about the situation.

"I'd like to inform you all that my baby brother eloped today and took off for a short vacation in Greece without informing anyone. As we all know this is very uncharacteristic of Emmett, but I am infuriated nonetheless. I know lately I have become a different man, less of a monster as one might put it, but by no means does that give any of you the right to disrespect me by pulling this sort of stunt. I want each and every one of you to remember what I am capable of. Just because I have changed does not mean I am any less of a beast when I walk these halls. When you call me Capo, you are naming your boss and your superior."

Aro watched his Capo closely, and knew that Carlisle felt his gaze, which caused him to turn to his old friend.

"Aro, you have some words for us."

"A few, Capo. I speak for all of us when I say that we have not lost respect for you. I, myself, have only gained more respect for you as you have become a new man. And you are right when you say you are no less of a beast when you are titled Don, Capo, and so on. But I would like to inform you that we have made great progress. This morning, under your granted permission, we interrogated the dealers we have been searching for, and we are close. Capo. Despite your recent excursions and new additions to your life, you have been just as strong of a Capo, if not more than before. A true leader must be as much man as he is beast, and you have proven the balance of both sides. I understand that your brother's irresponsible decision, despite our joy for his marriage, upsets you, but he would never leave you as such without intending to return. He would be a coward if he did otherwise, and we both know that Emmett is not a coward."

Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Thank you, Aro. I needed to be reminded."

Alec stood with some of his other guards united.

"He's right, Capo. We haven't lost even an ounce of respect for you. We are proud to have such a noble and fearsome man as our leader."

"Thank you, all of you." Carlisle said with a smile. "Finish up the work you had left for today and then head home to your loved ones and family for a well deserved rest. That is all."

After the room cleared out Carlisle was left alone staring out the big glass window that looked out over the city.

"Why must men be like cowards hiding?" He mused aloud.

It was then his Blackberry buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a text from Felix.

_Prepare for incoming call from Bella. You're not going to believe what she has to say._

Just then Carlisle got a call from Bella and she sounded panicked.

"Carlisle, Spencer and Mary are in my office. Riley is watching them. Jessica is pissed at me. I don't know how they got here. Please hurry over here because I need to talk to Jessica. Please."

"I'm going to take care of everything, Love. Don't worry. You need to do your work. Everything is fine. Just hang in there and don't worry."

Jessica was mad to say the least.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica." Bella tried not to let her voice waver.

"What in the world is going on?" Jessica boomed.

"They're from the shelter. I don't know how they got here or how they found me. All I know is that Spencer wouldn't run if she didn't have a good reason. Mary follows Spencer wherever she goes. I don't know what's happening. I'm so sorry, Jessica. You promoted me and I've been slacking ever since. My social life has taken over my work."

Jessica shook her head and walked over to Bella would had her head in her hands on the couch.

"Bella, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just shocked. And by the way you haven't been slacking. You don't have as much busy work, and after all the shit you put up with me before the promotion, I'm surprised you didn't involve your social life with your work. You still manage to do a great job even when you have your social life involved. What I want to know is how can I help? Those girls are from the shelter, what can I do?"

She looked up at Jessica in shock.

"These are two of the girls I work with and when I gave my pitch about March issue I had them in mind. These aren't the only girls though. What you can do to help, is wait and see what the program director has to say. I know Carlisle will call her on the way over."

"Go talk to them. I'll wait here and finish up."

"No, I'll see the last model."

Jessica nodded and they both sighed when the next girl entered.

Carlisle burst into Jessica's office where he saw Felix and then Bella with Jessica.

"We just finished the model viewing. Bella is all yours."

Carlisle took his fiancé in his arms and soothed her.

"I don't know what to do, Carlisle." She whispered.

"It's ok, Love. We're going to work this out. Bree is on her way over. It's all going to be ok."

She nodded against his shoulder and then pulled back to look at him.

"Sh. My dearest angel, all will be well. We need to be strong for the girls."

She nodded again and tried to smile. He knew just how she felt right now. She was worried for the two girls. And to calm her nerves, and his own, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

When the kiss ended Bella murmured softly to him.

"Thank you."

He nodded, his forehead resting against hers.

"I know you." He whispered as he touched her lips with his fingertips.

"I know you." She replied simply.

Jessica didn't understand this simple display of affection even though it was very intimate. What she couldn't understand was that by saying "I know you" they were really saying, "I love you." There was no way she could comprehend how their souls connected and how they knew just how to heal one another. He knew what to do to calm her when she panicked or felt lost. He was there for her, being the strong man that he was.

They walked to her office hand in hand with Felix following them. Carlisle was ready to not only support his fiancé but the two lovely girls that were waiting for him.

**So sorry for leaving y'all hanging. I was going to continue this chapter into having them talk to the girls, but I realized that it was just too much for one chapter with what I have planned to happen after the talk. Anyway, about James, as we know he's not ready to come for Bella yet. Maria has them in deep shit and James know he can't save himself but he will try and save Victoria. In a few chapters I might introduce the guys Maria is in trouble with, but I probably won't tell you specifically who. James will be straying from Maria's authority with the bit of sanity he has. So I know some will be confused about what the baby and what will become of the girls, but all will be answered in time. I'm having fun planning the baby's room and the wedding because I want it to be super special. So I think that's all I really have to say. Please review. **


	28. A Peck of Gold

**Hey everyone! So this is the first chapter in a while that I did not have to rewrite, which I am very happy about. So some of you might not be happy with me and some of you might love me for what I do in this chapter. Ok, so I have good news. I got tickets for Beauty and the Beast I am so happy ****. Other good news, My Chemical Romance's new album, Danger Days, came out today. I just finished listening to it as I wrote the latter part of this chapter and it is so freaking good! I'm a bit distracted from my writing merely because I love logic puzzles (call me a nerd if you want but I think they're fun) and I just got a puzzle book of them so I've been alternating between doing those and writing, along with reading and working on my art projects. So tomorrow Burlesque comes out in theatres! I am so excited! I've been waiting for this to come out since I saw the preview this summer and now it's finally here. Ok, and so Thanksgiving is on Thursday as we all know. I'll be away with my family seeing my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins. I don't remember if I got internet there because it's at a hunting camp. I am bringing my laptop because there is only so much to do so I probably will get some writing done but whether I have internet or not will determine whether I post. I leave Thursday morning and return home Saturday. Anyway, happy turkey day if I don't post again.**

**Playlist: **

**Scarecrow by My Chemical Romance**

**Over at Frankenstein Place by Glee Cast (originally from Rocky Horror) **

**Possibility by Lykke Li **

**Roslyn by Bon Iver & St. Vincent **

**Life on the moon by David Cook **

**Chasing Pavements by ADELE**

**Little sparrow by David Cook**

**Let me sign by Robert Pattinson **

**Sweet and Low by Augustana **

**Lean on me by Bill Withers**

**Don't Stop Believin' by Journey **

**Pure Imagination from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**

**Wagon Wheel by Jeremy McComb**

**Alice by Avril Lavigne **

**Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne **

**Keep your mind wide open by AnnaSophia**

**Connected by Sarah Paxton **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_A Peck of Gold_

Spencer froze when the door to Bella's office clicked open. She and Mary had been petting Da Vinci who had begged them to scratch his tummy. Mary looked up at Carlisle with innocent eyes, knowing very well that he just might be angry with her. Spencer wondered at that moment if she had made the right decision. Mary wasn't supposed to follow her, despite how much she loved her, but Mary didn't take no for an answer.

Bella dismissed Riley, but not without thanking him for watching the girls, and then he hurried out and shut the door behind him. Carlisle walked over to Mary who jumped into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. He held her close and kissed her cheek and then Bella pulled up one of the chairs clients would sit in for him to use. He sat down and settled Mary on his lap, and then Bella seated herself next to Spencer on the chaise.

"Girls, we want you to know that we're not angry with you. We merely would like an explanation." Carlisle spoke calmly.

Bella was thankful for his calming presence because she had a million questions running through her mind that she couldn't control if she had to be the one to start the conversation, and, as always Carlisle was cool and collected.

Spencer watched both of the adults carefully, watching for signs of anger despite Carlisle's words. She knew that she could upset Bella by running her but it was better than staying in the shelter. Though it would hurt if she were rejected. Spencer bit her lip and hugged her knees to her chest. Sensing her anxiety, Bella wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulder to comfort her.

"Mary wasn't supposed to follow me." She murmured, unable to look at anything but the floor.

She was ashamed for she realized just then that she had imposed a burden on Bella and Carlisle. The couple had showed her and the girls nothing but kindness, so much that she felt at home with them. Now she might lose that comfort if they were angry with her. Another wave of sorrow washed over her as she thought herself to be pathetic.

"And you weren't supposed to run away!" Mary yelled. "I was just making sure you didn't get hurt!"

"Mary, don't yell at Spencer, please." Carlisle advised as he tried to soothe the feisty child.

"Spencer, did something happen at the shelter? Is that why you left?" Bella asked, trying her best not to sound accusatory or angry for she knew her and Carlisle's disapproval was what Spencer feared at the moment.

She sighed and looked at Mary with teary eyes.

"I can't be there anymore, Bella. I don't want to be there. I'm not getting better. I don't want to be trapped. I want to be able to do things normal girls do. I don't want to be taking care of everyone. I want to go to a normal school and I want to have friends that didn't go through what I did. I want to be in a place where I don't have to be reminded of why I'm there every time I leave a room and see a security guard, or have therapy sessions in my room because they want me to be more comfortable when talking about my issues. Most of all, I don't want to be in a place where I get to spend time with people from outside the shelter, only to wonder when they leave if they're ever really come back. I'm tired of watching people come and go when I can't leave."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now and Bella held Spencer close.

Painful sobs racked the young girl's body as she clung to the woman whom she looked up to. Bella rubbed Spencer's back and stroked her hair as she whispered soothing words. She understood the young girl's pain about watching others leave. When she was abused by James she would watch him leave the apartment so many times knowing she couldn't unless she had to work or he accompanied her. It was one of the worst feelings and she was sure Spencer felt the same way about her abuse and now the same feelings carried over to her healing in the shelter.

"I don't want to go back." Mary murmured as she rested her head against Carlisle's chest.

Buying a few moments to compose a reply, Carlisle stroked the energetic girl's hair.

"And why is that?"

His voice held nothing but sweetness and concern for the young child. Despite all the terror that had taken place in Mary's life, she was stronger than the rest. When she got older she might have a harder time with flashbacks, but Carlisle knew she had dealt with the worst of it in the beginning of her stay at the shelter. It was possible for her to function in society again. Three different cases of similar abuses sat in the room before him. Isabella had been a captive of one man but allowed to be borrowed by James's friends and the strangers at the club. She refused to go to the shelter and so she did therapy. It helped her function in society but it did not necessarily make her better. Her real improvements began in the fall. She had to find someone she trusted, a man, that loved her and that she loved. If she could learn to love then everything would be easier, and that was how Carlisle came to be with her now. Mary had dealt with the issues at the beginning and it was hard to differentiate her from an average child. There were only a few times he had seen her quiet and wanting to be alone because of some memory that came back to her, but she had learned how to deal with them because she wanted to get better and thought she could from the very beginning. She saw hope for herself and used that as motivation. Spencer was outgoing once she was with people she felt comfortable with and trusted. She needed to be separated from Mary though because she needed to take care of herself. She could speak up for others, but not for herself and that's where the issue was. For her to act as such, running away, was a statement and a cry for help. She was a rational girl because she had to be in order to survive. Carlisle knew that Spencer could not return to the shelter for it would only make her worse. The girl with time and guidance could function in society, which could not happen if she stayed at the shelter because it had not happened yet. That wasn't the care for every girl in the shelter of course because they were not bad places, but it just wasn't the right place for Spencer because it was a constant reminder of her past. For Isabella it would have been the same issue. But being able to function in society wasn't enough. Spencer needed to know she was loved; she needed to be part of a family. She needed to be given the opportunity to feel like a normal girl again. Carlisle knew that she wanted to forget her past, for Isabella had wanted to do the same thing and was proof that it didn't work for the past had to be accepted and dealt with so one could move on. Confidence was what the girl needed, and only that could be achieved if she was in a place where she knew people supported her and believed in her. He found that none of these three girls' lives had been gold dusted. But like Isabella, and Mary was on her way to, Spencer needed to realize that if she pursued her dreams she could achieve them and that no dream was too big. The situation she had been put in was unfortunate, and as Isabella once told him, it makes one appreciate all the small things we consider insignificant in life, valuing them like they were gold. Everyone has a peck of gold that brings value to his or her life. The worst parts of these girls' lives were over and far behind them, and for the two children it was time to start acting their age again instead of like troubled adults. Both girls needed to listen to the wise men from the poem Isabella had once read to him.

_Dust always blowing about the town, _

_Except when sea-fog laid it down, _

_And I was one of the children told_

_Some of the blowing dust was gold. _

_All the dust the wind blew high_

_Appeared like god in the sunset sky, _

_But I was one of the children told_

_Some of the dust was really gold. _

_Such was life in the Golden Gate: _

_Gold dusted all we drank and ate, _

_And I was one of the children told, _

'_We all must eat our peck of gold.' _

Mary's response brought him out of his thoughts.

"I want to see the world, Carlisle." She said with a smile. "I'm tired of seeing the same walls everyday. I want to learn things. I want to meet different types of people. I don't want to be 'that girl from the shelter' anymore. I want to be Mary, me, that girl who, I don't know does things that are fun and goes on adventures."

"Oh, Mary." Carlisle's heart broke for her.

There had to be something they could do.

He looked up at his fiancé who was giving him the same pleading look, both of them saying, they can't go back.

"I had talked to Emmett and Rose about the girls and they seemed to have an interest in Spencer." Bella murmured.

Carlisle understood the point she was trying to make but it was irrelevant at the moment.

"I understand your point. But it wouldn't help convince Bree because they eloped and are on their way to Greece."

"They what?" Bella gaped.

"We'll talk about it later."

Spencer chose that moment to let her hand wander down Bella's stomach, for she had stopped clutching her shirt, and found the bump.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I am." Bella replied with a smile. "But that doesn't mean that I love you or Mary any less."

She kissed the top of Spencer's head and smiled.

"I might have an idea. If they can get here before Bree does."

Carlisle didn't waste time explaining. He pulled out his phone and called his brother.

"They can't get back from Greece in time, Carlisle." Bella sighed.

"My other brother." Carlisle explained.

Bella's eyebrows rose into her hairline and her lips formed an O.

"Well that changes things."

"Tanya basically lives over there and it was that way before they started dating. I know it's not the perfect situation but I just have this feeling,"

Bella nodded and then became more aware of Da Vinci who wanted to be petted. She reached down to scratch his head.

"I love you, Da Vinci. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten to spend time with you today. I promise I'll give something other than your dog food tonight."

The mention of food made his ears perk up which made both Mary and Spencer laugh.

"I said tonight, Silly boy." Bella chuckled as she patted his head.

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Edward. I know it's not the ideal situation but I appreciate your help. Yes, Isabella's workplace. You can ask the secretary where her new office is. Thank you, ok, see you soon, bye."

Carlisle looked at his fiancé with relief.

"Edward says he's game. I told him it's a big commitment and he said this wasn't about him, and that it was about a little girl who needs a family."

"Will Tanya…?" Bella didn't quite know how to ask it.

"Of course, and she's coming. She cares as well."

"We might have a chance." Bella whispered.

"There's always a chance."

Just then Riley appeared holding the door open for Bree who looked extremely flabbergasted. Just before Riley was going to walk out Bella got up to speak with him.

"Thank you for doing this, Riley. I know this is an unusual circumstance."

"It's no problem, Bella. I love kids."

"Edward, one of Carlisle's brothers will be here in a few minutes. Can you show him to my office, please? He hasn't been here since I moved offices."

"Of course, but Bella I should warn you. Stress is not good for the baby and so as hard as it is being you please avoid stress for the sake of your child."

"I'll try my best."

Prepared for the worst, Bella returned to the room.

"Girls, what in the world?" Bree gaped. "I don't even understand how you got past the guards."

"I'm good, that's all. And Mary's adorable." Spencer replied.

"Spencer, please don't smart mouth Bree. It won't help your case." Carlisle pleaded.

"Sorry." Spencer murmured.

"They can't go back, Bree." Bella spoke up.

"Of course they can. They don't have any other choice." Bree gawked.

"And who are you to make that decision for them?" Bella demanded, anger pulsing through her.

"I see to their safety, Bella. It's my job."

"What if they're not happy? You know as well as I do that Spencer wouldn't run if she didn't have a solid reason."

Bree then made Spencer and Mary explain why they ran and how they got out. Spencer also explained that she remembered Bella saying she worked for Runway so she went to a local newsstand and asked the man if she could get the address for the building off the magazine.

"So what do you suggest?" Bree asked, a bit confused.

Edward stormed in with Tanya following holding onto his hand for dear life and prayed he didn't tear her arm off.

"Sorry, we got here as fast as we could." Edward panted, out of breath from sprinting.

Tanya nearly stumbled because she had been running in seven-inch heels. Edward caught her before she could even begin to fall.

As if Heaven itself were giving a sign to the witnesses in the room, Edward and Tanya instantly looked at Mary who was looking at them. She climbed off Carlisle's lap and went to greet Edward. She didn't even say hello, she merely wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Tanya kneeled on the ground beside the child and smiled as she rested her hand on Mary's back.

"Hello, Sweet Child." Tanya cooed.

Mary peeked at Tanya, who brushed her fiery red hair out of the way so they could look at one another better.

"Hi, are you going to be my new Mom?" And then she looked up at Edward. "Are you going to be my new Dad?"

Carlisle knew that Mary sensed things like this. She didn't have to know someone for even a handful of seconds to know if they were good or not.

"Mary!" Bree scolded.

"There's no need to get upset, Miss Tanner." Edward reassured. "That was what we were actually hoping."

"But you've barely know her." Bree gaped.

"It seems she has chosen us." Tanya explained.

Bree looked over at Carlisle, waiting for an explanation.

"It's best the two are not together in the same home. They need different types of attention. But they will still see each other often for my family is very close. Isabella and I would take them both in if we could but we have one of our own on the way."

Bella put her hand on her womb and Bree didn't know what to say. Carlisle rose from his seat and crossed the distance between him and his fiancé.

"Do you need anything, Love?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. I'm not the one you need to worry about right now." She whispered in reply.

"I know, Angel. But I must not neglect you, my fiancé, and the mother of my child."

She pecked him on the lips and then whispered again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And if Mary goes with them, what do you plan to do with Spencer?" Bree asked.

Carlisle rose from bent position and turned to look at the woman.

"For now, she can live with my fiancé and I if it so pleases her. But we feel it will be better if she lives Emmett and Rosalie, my youngest brother and his wife. They are unavailable now because they are on their honeymoon, but they will be back in a matter of days. Of course, Isabella and I would plan to stay heavily involved. But Rose had thought about coming to the shelter and looking into taking in one of the older girls. She's wonderful, Bree. Rose is just the kind of woman Spencer needs to be around. I know this isn't the preferred circumstances, but what is more of a cry for help than fleeing from a place that is supposed to be a safe haven. Spencer needs somewhere she can feel safe, loved, and supported. She needs a family. She needs a home. She needs Emmett and Rosalie, but for now she needs to come home with Isabella and I until she can be with my brother and his wife."

"And what do you plan to do about their education?"

"My soon to be brother-in-law, Jasper Hale, works for the very prestigious Gallagher Academy, teaching American history. He'd be able to be there for them to make sure they're ok and be someone for them to talk to when they need it. Then they would participate in whatever after school activities interest them and then they'd loving families to come home to."

"Bree found it hard to argue with." She then looked to the girls and asked if they could step outside with her so they could chat.

"Is this what you want, girls? To leave the shelter and live with the Cullens?"

Both of the girls nodded their heads excitedly.

"Then I cannot deny you that privilege. I see you both have your backpacks. Did you take everything you own?"

They both shook their heads. Would you both, with the Cullens of course, go back to the shelter in order to retrieve your belongings?"

They nodded their heads.

"So I get to live with Edward and Tanya?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Mary." Bree laughed.

"And I get to live with Carlisle's brother and his wife?"

"I'd like to meet them before I say yes because I need to see your chemistry with them. But if they're anything like Carlisle and Bella then yes. But we will find something, Spencer. Mr. Cullen seems to be the kind of man with connections. We'll make something work."

….

"Welcome home." Carlisle chimed as he opened the door for his two girls.

Da Vinci, being the energetic dog he was, ran ahead of both of the girls and pounced onto the couch.

Dean ran in right behind them with his hands full of shopping bags. Bella had asked him to go get clothes and the necessities for Spencer along with a few luxuries. Spencer was in awe of the house; to her it was huge.

"Wow." She gawked as she gazed at the room.

Bella put her hands on the young girl's shoulders and whispered.

"This is your home now."

"But what about Emmett and Rosalie?" Spencer asked.

"Evenwhen you move in with them Carlisle and my home is still yours. Just because you will be moving into another home doesn't mean your invitation to stay is over."

Spencer turned to face Bella and hugged her.

"Thank you."

Returning the hug, Bella let Spencer take all the time she needed.

When Spencer let go Bella smiled.

"Would you like me to show you your room?"

She nodded in reply and followed Bella's lead, with the two men and Da Vinci trailing behind them.

…

Once Spencer was settled in Dean took his leave, bidding goodnight to the young couple and Da Vinci at the door. Spencer was freshening up before dinner which left the couple a few minutes alone.

"We need to tell her the truth." Bella murmured.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. Then he took his fiancé in his arms and kissed her soundly.

"I love you, Isabella. You are a miracle worker."

Sweetly, she cupped his cheek in her hand and murmured.

"As I love you, Carlisle. But you fail to see that you work miracles, magic, and whatever else you please."

"How is the baby? I know this afternoon has been stressful. Do you know if it's affected the baby?"

"Our child is fine, Carlisle. There's no need to worry. I'll try to avoid stress but our piccola is just fine."

He nodded and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

"And you, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Love. I'm sure I'll be tired once my head hits the pillow but for now I'm just fine."

"Good, otherwise I would advise you to rest."

"Carlisle, what are we going to do? I mean she's a person not a dog. She can't just sit with me at work. She has to go to school."

"I know, Love. I'll call the school in the morning. It's after hours so I'm sure I'd just get the answering machine. I did call Jasper earlier and he said that he'd talk to the headmaster and admissions office tomorrow."

"Should we move the meeting with the wedding planner?"

"No." He shook his head with a sigh. "We need to get this started. My work place is no place for Spencer or Mary. Edward said that Tanya would stay home with Mary tomorrow and take her to do things around town to do things."

"I don't have any meetings tomorrow, Carlisle. I don't have any client consultations. I have the photo shoot on Friday morning, the same day as our meeting with the wedding planner. I'm sure the school wouldn't let them start until Monday. I could do things with Spencer tomorrow and we'll just work it out from there."

"It sounds like a plan then."

Just then Carlisle heard Spencer on the stairs. He pulled away from cuddling with Isabella so Spencer didn't feel like she was intruding.

"Are you ready for dinner, Spencer?" Carlisle asked as he stood from the couch.

She smiled softly and nodded.

"All right. Normally Isabella and I cook but tonight I think we can make an exception." He explained.

Isabella rose from the couch following her fiancé to the island counter. When they were all seated with food on their plates Bella tried her hand at making conversation. Carlisle tried as well but didn't really know what to say.

"You both work. What am I supposed to do tomorrow?" Spencer asked as she twirled the pasta around her fork.

"Well, I thought maybe you and I could go shopping. You told me before that you like to read. Would you like to go to the book store tomorrow?"

"Yes, Please." Spencer tried to hold back her excitement, but Bella could see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Then it's settled. And Spencer, if there's anything you need or want don't be afraid to ask. This applies for when you're with us, or with Emmett and Rosalie." Bella reminded, which she saw made Spencer even more at ease.

Later after they were all finished eating Carlisle cleared the table as he stalled for time trying to bring up the fragile subject.

"Spencer." He finally breathed as he seated himself beside her, with Isabella on the other side. "There's something I need to tell you. I know it's going to sound terrible, but you must keep it a secret. Bree doesn't know, and most people do not. Now before I tell you my secret I want you to know that what I am part of, what I lead, is different from it's stereotype and portrayal by the media. I came to work at the shelter, as you know, because after Isabella told me her story I began to wonder about the all the other girls that had suffered the same torture and worse. I didn't just want to help my fiancé. I am using what I am part of to try and break the trafficking circles. Of course, that is not easy at the moment because someone from Isabella's past, her abuser, has found her and is making a few appearances in an attempt to either capture her or speak with her. But despite what you may believe about my line of work, it is not true in terms of my clan." He took a deep breath when he saw her eyes widen. "Spencer, I am a Mafia don. But my clan does not believe in harming women and children. I never supported harming others and I run my clan in that manner. It's a big secret to keep, Spencer. You've been through so much and we were conflicted about telling you, but we didn't want to keep it from you either. I normally tell people I work in personal protection or trading. It all falls under family business. I would never hurt you or put you in danger. My brothers, Edward and Emmett, are in the business as well. But I don't want you to panic. I'm sorry to keep this from you for so long."

Spencer kept looking back and forth between Carlisle and Bella. She was processing the information and then her eyes fell on Carlisle's ring. She had seen that ring on him every time he and Bella visited. They hadn't acted any different than they were now when they would visit. Carlisle was a mobster even when she first met him. He had never been mean. He was clearly not abusing Bella because there weren't any bruises on her and her happiness was not a façade. Whenever she saw them they acted like a couple, not a man controlling a woman and a woman putting on an act so people wouldn't ask questions. Spencer trusted him before she knew and so why shouldn't she now that she did know.

"Interesting. Good thing I'm not the judgmental type." Spencer chuckled.

Carlisle was shocked, but then again Isabella hadn't been angry or suspicious when he told her.

"Well then, I'm glad that's settled." Bella sighed in relief.

Maybe things could work. For once the future was looking a whole lot brighter for Spencer _Cullen_.

**So what did you think? I'd like to thank CarlislaCooper for letting me work out my idea for the poem in this chapter. Now I'm not an English major or poetry expert, but I do love poetry. Robert Frost's poems are known for having several meanings. There are many ways to interpret the poem I used in this chapter and I applied it to the scenario in the story. So thank you CarlislaCooper for your patience. Also, I'd like to thank Keeper of the Covenant who helped me sort out what the sex of the baby should be along with what to do with Mary and Spencer a while back. When I was figuring out who should Mary and Spencer go to I had "Maria" from the Sound of Music stuck in my head. How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? Anyway, so I do intend to spend some time on Spencer bonding with both Carlisle and Bella before and after she goes to live with Emmett and Rosalie. Some of you are probably wondering why I picked that couple, but I always had wanted to put Spencer with Rosalie because Rose is so strong and Spencer needs that kind of role model. Bella is strong and of course having similar experiences would help Spencer get through things, but Bella just doesn't have the same ability as Rose does to heal someone, not to say that Bella didn't heal Carlisle. But Rosalie helped Bella through the hardest of times. I was going back and forth before Keeper of the Covenant helped me, about where Spencer should go. What I decided was that Bella and Carlisle already have quite a bit on their plate and their own child on the way and so they would be spreading themselves too thin if they adopted either Mary or Spencer because either one of those girls would need more attention than they could give right now. So Spencer's living with Carlisle and Bella is temporary, and is to help her transition from one phase of life into another before she goes to live with Emmett and Rosalie. **

**So I guess that's really all I have to say. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review they really do inspire authors to write. **** Besides, reviews may cause me to write a lemon in one of the upcoming chapters. **


	29. Discovering Hope

**Hey everyone! So I managed to get one more chapter done before I leave for vacation. So I have a time line finally set up about how things are going to go with this story so I must say that we are making our way towards the end, but don't worry there is still quite a bit of material to cover. I don't plan on it ending soon. I plan to cover some adventures and highlights of Mary and Spencer's schooling, some of the wedding planning chaos and preparation for the baby, solving the James and Maria mystery along with the people that are making Maria nervous, pregnancy stuff, a special trip for spring break, Alice and Jasper's wedding, a surprise wedding from another couple, Carlisle and Bella's wedding, the birth of the child, and other things, and not in that order necessarily. **

**SPECIAL NOTICE: So I would just like to thanks and Keeper of the Covenant and CarlislaCooper for the recent help they have given me with ideas for this story. BUT the real special notice is thanks to them for helping me with ideas for my next story. I am going to write another story AFTER I finish this story. So I decided I would give you all a little taste of what I plan to write after I finish this story. **

**Renee is a terrible mother who marries Phil, who abuses Bella. Renee knows and doesn't care. In an attempt to escape the pain Bella doesn't return home until late or as often as possible and so she finds her wonderland, Burlesque. Too young to work as a showgirl (not the trashy kind, the glamorous kind from the 1920's or in the movie Burlesque with Christina Aguilera and Cher), she puts her sewing skills to work and makes and mends their costumes. Shit goes down causing her to flee to Forks where she lives with her father unaware of her awful past or passion for Burlesque. After working as a back up burlesque dancer through college she makes it to Seattle working as an editorial column writer for a weekly newspaper by day and a Burlesque headliner by night. The Cullens move to town and Carlisle and Edward are both captivated by her compete for her. Who will she choose? What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? **

**So what do you all think? Please let me know. I really can't wait to work on this story, but I am holding back so I can finish this one because this one will never get finished if I start a new one. So I am really looking forward to writing the Burlesque one. It will not be a trashy burlesque like gentlemen's clubs or strip shows; they are unfortunately considered Burlesque to the ignorant. Those are not glamorous. Burlesque, classic, is glamorous with all its dancing and singing as they show how beautiful they are. So that's all I really have to say. Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Gobble gobble. **

**Playlist: **

**Swan by Elisa**

**I'm not that girl from Wicked the musical **

**Grace Kelly by Mika**

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days **

**New Twist on an Old Groove by Rebecca Lynn Howard **

**Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance **

**Vampire Money by My Chemical Romance **

**The show by Lenka**

**Seasons of Love from RENT**

**I just love you by Five for Fighting**

**Syrup & Honey by Duffy **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_Discovering Hope _

Spencer couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. The bed in her room was extremely comfy and she had felt so safe. She had to admit that the PJs Bella had Dean buy for her were extra cozy and she didn't want to get out of them, for she was still wearing them now as she sleepily walked down the stairs following the smell of breakfast.

"You're only being nice because I have food. Aren't you boy?"

She heard Carlisle tease, knowing that he must be talking to Da Vinci.

"You guys spoil that dog so much." Spencer recognized the voice as that belonging to Felix, whom she had met yesterday and learned he was Bella's bodyguard. She now understood that Felix worked for Carlisle. "Bella fed him a hell lot of chicken last night."

"He's our dog child. What can I say?" Carlisle laughed.

Spencer walked into the kitchen with a smile when the two men looked over at her.

"Good morning, Spencer." Both Carlisle and Felix greeted.

"Good morning, Carlisle. Good morning, Felix." Spencer chimed as she took a seat at the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, very. That bed is like sleeping on a cloud. I could barely get up because I didn't want to leave."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle for Spencer had bed head.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now can I interest you in some breakfast? I made omelets."

Her stomach began to growl and she realized how hungry she was. She just felt so good because she had slept so well and her shower last night had been amazing. She didn't have to share a bathroom anymore with a group of girls because she had her very own, and the shower had real water pressure.

"I'm starving." Spencer confessed.

"Yours will be done in a second. Isabella will tell you I can't cook, but she knows I'm the master of breakfast."

Just then he plated one of the omelets and presented it to Spencer, and then he plated the other two, one for Isabella and the other for Felix.

"Where's yours?" She asked.

"I already had one. I woke up this morning with an urgent message for work. One of my advisors, Aro, called to inform me that we've got the guy we've been looking for and so they need me sooner than I thought they would. Isabella is getting dressed and will be down soon. Depending on the progress we make I hopefully will join you and Isabella for lunch."

Carlisle walked around the counter when he heard his fiancé on the stairs. Isabella appeared looking as beautiful as ever in a fitted pair of boot cut jeans with a long open cardigan that hung on her body rather nicely, and was a bit long for her arms but was meant to be that was as was the fashion, and underneath was a fitted white blouse. She paired it with knee high black riding boots. Spencer thought she looked absolutely fabulous and pulled off the fashionably casual look perfectly. Jealous of Bella's long wavy and curly hair she found herself running her fingers through her own short blonde locks that she was so insecure about.

"You look beautiful as always, Love." Carlisle swooned as he closed the distance between him and his lover.

"And you look handsome as ever, Honey. I wish you didn't have to be in such a hurry, but I understand. Just know that I love you."

He stared deeply into her chocolate doe eyes, marveling at the angel that was his. Gently he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen upon her cheek back behind her ear. She was lovely and clearly made by the hands of God. Every curve and smallest detail appealed to him like she was made for him. Until her he always found something that needed improvement in the women he was with even if he was just spending one night with them. He thought they had to try harder to look better, but no. Isabella didn't even try and she was brought him to his knees with her beauty.

"I love you, too, Isabella." He breathed. "Always."

Tenderly he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted it upward as he brought his lips down to hers. Kissing her was always like a dream and with each kiss he depended on it even more. Her kisses were like breathing; he needed them to survive. But at the same time they were the sweetest gifts. He loved showing her his affections through tender and sweet kisses like these that revealed the man within him, but he still enjoyed ravishing her with his mouth and body when her side of his beast was set free.

Isabella was sent into a daze by her love's tender affections. Moments like these made her feel like nothing could ever go wrong. He convinced her with his kisses that he would take care of her and look after her, no matter what the cost. When the kiss ended she was blushing, much to Carlisle's satisfaction.

"Mizpah." She whispered ever so softly.

"Mizpah, Angel."

He pecked her on the lips and then smiled.

"I must be going, Love. I will see you in a little while."

Carlisle then walked to Spencer and kissed her temple.

"See you later, Spence. Have a good day and have some fun."

Spencer blushed. Carlisle nicknamed her, which made her heart soar. Isabella then walked Carlisle to the door and he pulled on his coat, gloves, and scarf, and then finally grabbed his briefcase. She kissed him once more and Spencer couldn't make out their whispers.

Carlisle then disappeared out into the cold with Isabella staring after him. She seemed to be lost in her own little moment but once she was woke from it she shut the door and floated to the counter, kissing Spencer on her temple.

"Good morning, Sweetie. How are you?"

She sat down next to her with Felix on her other side, who was stuffing his face.

"I'm good. I'm excited for today."

"So am I." Bella said with a big smile to show her enthusiasm. "We can do whatever you like. Carlisle is going to call the school on the way to work and so we might be hearing back about that today. I'm sure they'll want to meet you later this week for an interview. And Emmett and Rosalie are getting back Sunday morning so you will be able to meet them. So today is your day Spencer, you get to decide what we do."

After taking a bite of her delicious omelet Spencer began to play with his short hair nervously.

"I wish I had pretty hair like you." She murmured softly. "I miss my long hair."

"Oh, Spencer." Bella cooed. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

Spencer shook her head in disagreement.

"It's a mess, Bella. And one of the girls did it. It's awful and I hate it."

Tears started coming to her eyes and Bella pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, Spencer. It's not that bad. I think you're beautiful."

"I use to have hair like yours." Spencer sniffled.

"Until he took it away from you, right?" Bella asked and Spencer nodded. "Yeah, James did that to me too. But, Baby I want you to know that you're beautiful just the way you are. But if it would make you feel better I could take you to Rose and my stylist and we could see if they can do something you like. I know how you feel about missing your long hair and it makes you insecure. But mine grew back."

"My hair takes forever to grow back." Spencer hiccupped as she wiped the tears from her eyes. And thank you."

"It's no problem, Sweetie. God I remember how upset I was when he cut away my hair. And then Rose got me in a chair once we were here in New York and let Angelo stylist work his magic. I had short hair for a while. I let it grow out but he would change the style as it grew so that it didn't look like I was growing it out. He moved salons to something more upscale about a year ago, and now he does hair for runway models. Rosalie helped him get there. I'll just give him a call and see when he can do your hair."

Spencer couldn't help but smile. She ran her fingers through her hair nervously and wondered about what her hair would look like. It was cut this way and that and it was a complete mess like someone had gone at it with a weed whacker. Breakfast continued with light conversation and Bella made the appointment. Angelo didn't have an early appoint for once, but he would come in for a friend, such as Bella. Of course his employees had early clients so they wouldn't have the salon to themselves.

A sudden gasp escaped her lips upon entering the salon for she had never seen such a beautiful place. It was like wonderland. Everything was pristine and spectacular.

"Bella!" A man called out happily with an Italian accent.

When Spencer looked at the man her eyes widened. The man was Italian and absolutely gorgeous. He hugged Bella and kissed her on both cheeks and she did the same.

"Angelo, it's so good to see you. You're handsome as ever."

"Always with the compliments, Amora. If I didn't bat for the other team… but look at you. God, you're beautiful. We have so much to catch up on. Rose told me you were engaged and wow you're glowing."

"And pregnant." Bella giggled. "But that's not why I'm here." She put her arm around Spencer's shoulder and smiled. "Spencer, this is my friend, Angelo."

Angelo smiled as he looked at the young girl, whom reminded him a bit of young Bella even though this girl was much younger than Bella was when he first met her.

"So this is the beautiful girl you spoke of. Spencer, why don't we go over to my station and we can talk about some ideas for your new style. I can get you color charts if you'd like to die your hair and magazines to look at styles."

"Thank you." She murmured, now a bit shy.

He easily sensed that she was a bit out of sorts and not quite sure what to do with herself. He really did feel like he was looking at Bella the first time Rosalie brought her in. Bella took Spencer by the hand for encouragement and walked her back to Angelo's station.

Once she was in the chair Angelo brought out magazines and charts.

"I want to stay blonde." Spencer murmured.

He nodded in agreement as moved to stand behind her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Blonde looks good on you. Most girls your age always are looking to change their hair color. Most of them aren't blonde but they die it so they have the hair they always wanted. But you have a lovely shade of it because it's not too golden or too white."

"Thank you." A genuine smile lit up her face, which made Bella smile with pride.

Angelo was good at making women feel good about how they looked. He could read people so easily and he knew how to make a woman's insecurities her strongest features and qualities.

"Now Bella told me over the phone that you don't like your short hair and that you miss your long hair. If you want long hair you'll have to get a weave so I can out in extensions."

He could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't so sure about getting a weave. And so he moved from standing behind her to crouching beside her chair that was on the lowest level so that they could be at the same eye level. He really noticed how lovely and stormy her blue-grey eyes were and couldn't help but smile.

"You're a normal girl, Spencer. What happened to you in the past doesn't make you any less of a teenage girl. You can still do everything everyone else can. But I can tell just by looking at you that you're not like every other girl your age, and not because of what happened in your past. You know Bella was afraid just like you were when I first met her. She sat in my chair and looked at pictures with Rose and I as we coaxed her into choosing something. You have such angular features such as your beautiful high cheekbones. You have such a lovely face. Most girls your age just have the same long straight blonde hair that they curl for prom. But you're an individual. There's no need to hide behind long hair no matter how lovely it is. So what I'm suggesting is that you let me style it so it stays short, but I'll cut it so it flatters your features. I'd also like to give you something I think would look good and that's to color your roots, but your roots only. It use to be like a sin to let your roots show, but now it's a trend. I'd like to put some chestnut in your roots to complement your blonde hair. If you don't like it we can do things your way and I will give you a weave with luscious blonde hair and you can pick the style. Do we have a deal?"

Spencer took a moment to think it over and she came to the conclusion that he was a professional and knew what he was doing. He had also done Bella's hair over the years and did Rosalie's, her new mother, who is a model. It couldn't hurt to try.

"You have yourself a deal." Spencer said with a smile.

"Excellent." Angelo cheered and threw a glance at Bella who was already walking over to hug the young girl.

"You won't be disappointed." She promised.

And she wasn't disappointed at all. Angelo had turned Spencer around so she couldn't see what he was doing when he cut her hair. And now was the moment of truth. He pulled off the cloth that hung around her neck and spun her chair around so she could face the looking glass. Bella had to contain her excitement because she wanted to see how Spencer reacted first. Spencer let out a gasp and stared at the mirror. Her hair was no longer choppy and uneven. She had light feather bangs on the right side of her face with thinner short ones on the left. The bangs and hair merged just at her eye where it descended to her jaw line and slightly below in a formation that shaped her face. It was short in the back lining with the curve of her jaw. And at the top going slightly to the start of her bangs was the chocolate Angelo had promised for her roots. She ran her fingers through her hair in complete awe. She let out a squeal of joy to both Angelo and Bella's relief and delight.

"I love it!"

"I've done it again." Angelo laughed.

Bella hugged her and gushed about how wonderful she looked.

"I really like it, Bella. Thank you so much." Then she looked up at Angelo. "And thank you. I love it so much. I guess it just goes to show that the professional knows best."

Angelo laugh hardily and then hugged her. Bella was so pleased at how excited Spencer was. It was such a small thing, hair, and yet a change like this brought this girl so much joy. Bella hugged her again, knowing just how she felt.

"You're beautiful, Spencer."

…

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to continue to do things the hard way?"

Carlisle spat as he cracked the whip again. The man continued to whimper like a coward, further infuriating the Capo.

"Don't play games with me, _Boy_. And don't you even think of lying to me." Carlisle roared with another crack of the whip.

"It's PCP." The man croaked as he winced, anticipating the whip once more.

"And what else?" Carlisle hissed. "It doesn't work alone like this. You of all people know that. This could all be over if you just told me what he's after."

"The man with the blonde hair named James?" He asked.

"Yes!" Carlisle roared with violent anger.

He grasped the sides of the chair and stared down at the man with flaming eyes.

"It's mixed with LSD!" The man exclaimed as he writhed in fear when Carlisle put his hand on his throat.

"See how easy that was." Carlisle laughed but tightened his grip on the man's throat.

Every muscle in Carlisle's body was pulsing, writhing to be used to find the truth in order to protect his Angel. His body obeyed its master's wish to protect what was his by harming the enemy.

"Then why are you the only one dealing it if he wants it so badly? Surely someone with his kind of money would be a wanted client by many dealers."

"They're afraid." The man whimpered.

Carlisle loved this man's fear. It made him feel so powerful to be in control like this.

"Who are they afraid of? Is it a woman? Someone higher on the pole than James?"

"Not a woman." He squeaked.

"Really now." Carlisle was truly interested, so much that he let go of the man and smirked.

"Yes." The man saw the right time to play his cards. "All I know is that they're scary. They've got men, lots of them, but they haven't come for me yet. They haven't told me to stop."

"Who? And why would they want you to stop? And why did they stop the others from dealing this drug?"

Carlisle began to circle around the man, working his tricks in order to intimidate. They were close and he knew it. It was like a hunting dog picking up on the smell of its prey, just like a bloodhound.

"No one has ever seen them." The man stuttered when he saw the glint in Carlisle's eyes. "Nobody knows who they are. All they know is if they want to live another day they will stop selling the drug."

"Why?" Carlisle demanded. "You're high enough up on the pole in the trade you should know. You can distribute. You have the resources. Why stop the sell of a drug?"

The man held back his answer in fear for his life. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to wake up from the nightmare. The only problem was, to his misfortune, this wasn't a dream; it was real. His life was on the line no matter what.

"They want James at his mercy." He pleaded. "Everybody at the top across the country knows that he's lost his mind. But he knows what the brothers are looking for. They want to lure him into a trap and limit his supply. I'm the only guy in New York James would go to sure there are plenty that would make the same drug but he doesn't trust many people and so they've got their work cut out for them."

Excited to be hot on the trail but angry that he couldn't get any more answers Carlisle grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"Who are they?" He practically growled.

He looked like a beast. He was savage and inhumane with his prey in his hands.

"I don't know their names!" The man pleaded.

"Don't feed me the bull! If you tell me what you know I can save your pathetic ass. You tell me what I need to know and I'll make sure they don't get to you. I've got men. I know how these games works. Leave it to the big boys and you won't get hurt."

The man took a breath and looked Carlisle in the eyes.

"Their names are Vladimir and Stephen and they're not after the drug James is addicted to. They killed my brother because he knew what they were looking for." He looked up at Carlisle and sighed. "You're going to want to sit down for this. It's a long story."

Carlisle nodded and pulled up a chair, removing _some_ of the restraints and began to listen to the tale. The man had quite a story to tell.

When the man had finished telling his story a good hour had passed by. Edward was the first to speak.

"That is so messed up."

"I told you it wasn't pretty."

"So what you mean to say is that Maria did all that just because she was angry about James keeping one for himself and that that one girl wasn't herself. Maria loved James and Victoria. That's so messed up." Carlisle groaned. "So she faked friendship with the brothers, stole from them, framed James and told him what the Romanians needed without knowing herself what the thing was. And when they found out it was she who had stolen from them she blamed James and promised to get it back." Carlisle was in disbelief.

Maria was mad at James for wanting to keep Bella for himself when it was Maria who wanted to be James's one and only and so she used Victoria to get to James. This was just kept getting weirder.

"Exactly." The man confirmed.

"And so when the Romanians found out what the drug was they used it against him knowing they could get to Maria through James even though Maria doesn't know what the thing is and James doesn't consciously know what it is. They just came out of no where like a deadly plague." Carlisle continued to muse aloud.

He walked away and signaled to his men to make arrangements for the man's protection. He had quite a bit to think about.

Due to Emmett's absence Edward acted the part, following him out with Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"What do you plan to do, Capo?" Edward asked.

He stood his respectable distance away with his arms folded behind his back.

"Find them." Carlisle hissed through clenched teeth as he grasped the edge of the table in the hallway, hunching over it as stress wracked his frame. "I want everything anyone can find about the Romanian brothers! I want to know who their men are! Go to the dealers we talked to before. Get them to confess who came to talk to them to get them to stop selling. Find Maria, Victoria, or James, or all three for that matter! This is bigger than they thought. There's a new drug waiting to be put on the market and Maria stole whatever the formula was. Or whatever it was she stole they need. It's something make this drug. They're big, these brothers, and they'll kill. Maria will go after Isabella when she finally gives up hope of James. She's buying time with James knowing it's a lost cause. I will not let my Isabella be harmed. I will not allow her to be at risk. My fiancé and my child will not suffer because of Maria or James or because we couldn't solve this fast enough. We're going to put an end to this once we figure out what this formula is. If we can figure out what it's made out of. Sure he says it's a formula but what if it's not the kind we think it is. It could be numbers or some form of a code. It could be anything."

"Carlisle, you need to walk away from this for a moment. You should go out to lunch with Isabella." Marcus suggested in a calming voice as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Carlisle shook his head in protest.

"I need to work harder. My mind is turning. I need to research. I need to find those mother fuckers!"

Anger pulsed through his body. He wanted to kill the fuckers who were putting his angel and child in danger. He couldn't go on if something happened to her because he was careless. He needed to research. He needed to think. And then the thought came to him.

"He said they want the drug for the trade." He mused allowed. "I'll be in my office."

…

When Isabella and Spencer returned home from shopping and having lunch at Serendipity, unfortunately without Carlisle because he was on a role with research, the house was quiet. Felix knew Bella was a bit saddened by not seeing Carlisle, but at least Da Vinci would be here soon for Dean would be bringing him over from Carlisle's office. Spencer went up to her room to wash up for dinner. Bella sadly made her way up to her room but had the urge to stop in the nursery. She couldn't help but smile when she found a surprise. The floor was covered in tarp for painting, there was a ladder and paints set out. He had come home at some point she guessed and began working. She shut the door and found the note.

_Dear Isabella, _

_ I am sorry that I did not get to have lunch with you and Spencer today. I truly wish I could have been there. Edward and I spent all day working. He didn't go to Dylan's Candy Bar with Tanya and Mary like he thought he would. We want to win this "war". We have a lead and I've spent all day researching and talking with some of our connections. I came home under Aro's orders to take a break and decided to start on the nursery, but after an hour and a half I returned to work. I miss you terribly, my angel. I am sorry to say that I won't return home until this evening. Go ahead and have dinner without me. I'll grab something on the way home. I know it's strange of me to put the note here, but I had a feeling if I came home to paint you'd just know like you usually do. I love you, Angel. I love you more than words can express and that's why I am coming home late. I'll explain more when I get home. But please know that I would rather be home with you than away from you. I long to have you in my arms once again. I need to have you near me. Until tonight my love. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Carlisle Cullen _

She sighed and held the note close to her heart. She missed him terribly. All she could do was walk to her bedroom and put away her purchases and then go downstairs to start making dinner. Dean's timing was perfect for he came just when she was about to enter the kitchen. At least she could have Da Vinci by her side. But nothing was the same without Carlisle by her side.

…

Later that evening after Spencer had gone to bed and Felix had retired to his room Bella found herself waiting in the living room in her nightgown for Carlisle. He had texted her telling her not to wait up for him but she wanted to see him the second he walked through the door. Da Vinci had given up hope and was sleeping on the bed upstairs. She couldn't sleep knowing that Carlisle was not home yet. But when she was on the edge of giving up hope that he would come home soon she heard the door open and her heart raced with joy. She saw him taking off his outerwear as he set down his briefcase, along with his shoes and socks for she assumed he thought she was asleep so he didn't want to wake anyone with his heavy footsteps on the stairwell.

"Carlisle." She gasped.

She stood from the couch and walked around so she was free of obstruction.

"Isabella." He whispered in reply.

That ever-famous pull tugged at them both, drawing them close to be ridden of the distance. He had her in his embrace within seconds with her lips kissing his passionately.

"God, why did you have to be away so damn long?" She panted as she unbuttoned his shirt and pealed it off his body.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to keep away for so long. I didn't want to be there. I want to be with you, always with you."

He pulled back from the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, Isabella. If I never had to be away from you then I would always be by your side."

"I know." She breathed. "I love you, Carlisle."

In front of the stairwell he kissed her passionately. His arms acted as a fortress for her as their souls embraced as well.

Spencer woke and looked at the clock, feeling she should go convince Bella to come upstairs and get some sleep. But when she ventured down the stairs she stumbled upon the unexpected. She saw every girl's dream, a man kissing a woman with passion and love. Carlisle was shirtless, only in a pair of dress pants, and Bella was in a sexy but classy lace and silk nightgown that went to just above her knee. He pushed away the sink robe she wore to keep her warm when she had been waiting for him, but now she had Carlisle to keep her warm. Spencer decided it was best not to disturb the couple for they had been apart for far too long and she would not interrupt their passionate reunion. She knew that this was what Bella meant when she said that it was possible to be with a man again in a physical sense even after all both girls had been through. Every woman needed a man like Carlisle. Spencer remembered that she had a glass sitting on her bed and that she could just fill it with tab from the bathroom. She was so tired when she got up she had forgotten it was there. Quickly but quietly, she made her way up the stairs and to her room with a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

**So I just thought you all might like to see what Spencer's haircut look like so here it is. **

http : / / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 08 / womens-razor-blonde-hairstyles .jpg

**So please tell me what you think and any thoughts you have about the story I am going to write next as mentioned in the note at the beginning. Have an awesome day and happy holidays. **


	30. Soon

**Hey everyone! It's officially the Christmas Season! Yay! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. Did everyone have a good Thanksgiving? Mine was interesting to say the least. My seven month old baby cousin about to start walking she isn't even trying to hold onto anything she just starts pushing from her legs and results in a tumble, but I give her props for trying, cute little thing. And I swear my four-year-old cousin just keeps getting bigger. It's scaring me! Anyway, I tried writing while on vacation but nothing turned out right so I kept rewriting this chapter over and over. Then of course it turns out I'm sick. My annual illness is here again ug, only this time it brought a friend, laryngitis. **

**Anyway, I am going to dwell on Spencer for a little bit in this chapter, but as Keeper of the Covenant thankfully reminded me, I will not get distracted by the side story. I merely will show you small portions of her progress here and there. I do not really mention Mary in this chapter, really she is only mentioned by name but she is not in the chapter. So just to let you know Mary is not really going to run into any trouble and she is a sub character. I will touch on her maybe doing something special with Edward and Tanya, but otherwise not really. **

**Another order of business, I know you all wanted to see Spencer meet Emmett and Rosalie. I am sorry to inform you that I chose to not include that scene. I tried writing it and I just didn't like it. It was really awkward and it was not at all what I wanted to portray and so I just tossed it and explained how it went in the chapter. **

**So I know all of you have been wondering what am I going to do with James. I know that I've given you all mixed feelings about his character. Yes, he did do wrong and I don't mean to portray him as a villain struggling for redemption but he is trying to do good because he knows he has done wrong. He knows he can't fix it but he does want to protect Bella from his mistakes, but when his insanity takes over he can't control what he does. I will touch on the Maria, Victoria, James love triangle in the near future. I do plan on getting the information out of Bella about what the Romanians want. If you all remember from **_**Breaking Dawn**_** Carlisle mentions that the Romanians, Stephen and Vladimir are enemies of the Volturi and they hate one another with a passion. **

**So that's all I really have to say. Here is the playlist: **

**Baby you're my light by Richard Hawley **

**Close 2 U by Fergie **

**New Soul by Yael Naim **

**Oh, it is Love by Hellogoodbye **

**Paper Planes by M.I.A**

**Now Generation by the Black Eyed Peas **

**Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco**

**New shoes by Paolo Nutini **

**Hello Seattle by Owl City **

**Soon from Thumbelina **

**You belong with me by Taylor swift **

**You don't know me by Allison Iraheta **

**Vampires in blue dresses by Margot & the Nuclear So and So's**

**Please enjoy, read, and review! **

Chapter Thirty

_Soon _

At first, drifting between sleep and consciousness, Bella believed that the feel of warm kisses from familiar lips adorning her neck was simply part of her dream. But as she slipped further from dreamland into reality the kisses continued and she could feel the heat and love packaged in each kiss. Strong hands caressed her sides causing a sigh of satisfaction to escape her angelic lips. Finally those same lips hovered at her ear and began to whisper to her.

"Good morning, Angel. Wake for me, Love, please." His greeting warmed her heart but she wanted to stay as she was for it was heaven. But then Carlisle pulled the card that always got her to rise. "I miss you." Those words were so simple but she understood their meaning with great depth.

Slowly she rolled over onto her back and turned her head towards him.

"Good morning, Honey."

The smile was permanently painted on her face. Carlisle's hair was a bit ruffled from all of her pulling last night when they had gotten rough after several rounds of slow and passionate.

"I missed you, too."

Isabella murmured as she reached across her body to caress his cheek in her palm. He was such a heavenly man. His beauty was unearthly. She let her other hand roam his sculpted physique and reacquainted himself with the man whom she adored. His smile was heart melting and she wished to capture the moment forever. Gently he placed his hand on top of hers upon his cheek and basked in her warm and heavenly touch.

Sighing, but in satisfaction Carlisle lowered his lips to hers. She tasted of utter perfection and he took the time to cherish the feel of their four lips molding together. Each kiss was drawn out, almost as if they were breathing in one another, savoring existence.

"I love you." He whispered, the words on his lips like a prayer.

"I love you." She whispered in reply.

She had the most wonderful fiancé in the entire world and here he was, with her. Desperately she wished, knowing it was only hopeful and not possible, to stay in bed all day with this marvelous man, but they had Spencer to tend to. Today they would take her to meet the headmaster of the Gallagher Academy and later they had to meet for lunch with the wedding planner.

"We have obligations." Carlisle murmured, his mine stuck on the same track as hers.

Simply she agreed by looking into his eyes. A force stronger than any known to man, Carlisle lowered his palm to his angel's belly where his child grew. Such as small being, only a few mere millimeters big and yet the child had changed their lives drastically. Slowly with careful fingers he caressed her slightly raised bump, worshiping the womb with his tenderness.

"It's just another day closer to meeting you."

His sweet murmur brought light into her eyes.

"True, Love." She breathed.

The house was quieter now that Spencer was gone. Days had passed and both girls had gotten accepted into school. Instantly Spencer and Rosalie connected and then she and Emmett did as well. Despite Carlisle's anger at his younger brother for skipping town without notice he had to admit that he was happy for Emmett. But today was special for the new parents, both sets, for Monday morning had arrived and the two newest Cullens were preparing for school. Their education at the shelter had been acceptable, luckily some very skilled and compassionate teachers volunteered to teach, but the girls possibly could be behind their classmates. Luckily Jasper was on campus because of his teaching job even though he taught eleventh grade advanced placement American history. He would keep an eye out for them and his office door was always open if they needed someone to talk to.

"Have a great day, Sweetie." Rosalie murmured as she hugged her now daughter.

"Thanks." Spencer replied shyly.

Emmett then took Spencer in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to do great. Learn lots and have fun."

The bell rang and Spencer looked over her shoulder from the principal's office as students moved in the halls.

She couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated but after watching Rosalie she straightened her posture and held her head high. Walking away from her new parents gave her a bit of confidence because she knew that they would watch her until she was out of sight. It felt strange being on her own like this but at the same time it was empowering. She had made it out of the shelter that was something she still couldn't believe. She belonged to a family, a real family, which was another thing she couldn't believe. And for the first time in a long time she finally felt like a normal teenage girl. She couldn't help but smile as she walked down the hall in an attempt to find her classroom.

Not paying attention to those in the hall because she was lost in her thoughts, Spencer bumped into another student who stumbled but caught himself before he fell. Before she could fall he caught by the arm.

"Sorry." Spencer automatically replied. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. I'm sorry."

She was frantically flustered, which amused the boy. Sweetly he kept his arm on her shoulder and smiled. Spencer looked up at him and almost gasped. Her eyes widened at his beauty. His face was that of a teenage god with narrow chocolate eyes, a strong brow, an adorable nose, strong kissable lips, and a strong jaw. His face was long, but as she looked him up and down from his luscious gelled back dark brown hair, to his shoes she noticed that he was kind looking. He wore a blue blazer with red outlining on the collar, just like hers only hers was a bit more feminine, and the red continued to outline the coat along with the pockets and insignia. Underneath the blazer was a white oxford button down and a blue and red striped tie. Completing his attire was a pair dark grey pants and black dress shoes. She straightened out her dark skirt and hoped that her new riding boots that Rosalie bought for her looked ok. She didn't know why she hoped she looked ok.

"Hey." He said in a bit of shock due to her panic. "It was just an accident, really. There's no need to apologize."

He had been overwhelmed by her string of apologies. It was just an accident, nothing big. But as he looked at her, really looked at her, he couldn't help but smile. He knew she was different. They were going to be great friends.

"You're new here. What's your name?" He asked.

Running his free hand through his hair, maybe flexing his bit of muscle just for her in the process.

"Spencer." She replied, this time without urgency or panic in her voice.

When he quirked his eyebrow she quickly added on.

"Cullen."

His wondrous smile returned and he became aware of his hand still resting on her arm. Quickly he pulled it away and blushed only to find that she was blushing as well. Normally he was smooth and played it cool but there was just something about Spencer. He offered her his hand to shake, which she accepted as he smiled like a moron and introduced him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Spencer. I'm Cameron Dennings."

"It's nice to meet you."

"So what's your first class? You must need help finding your way around."

"I have Physics." Spencer replied.

"So do I. So you're a senior then like me."

She nodded with a bit of a smile.

"I'll show you the way."

They began to walk together to class and in the process he took her schedule from her.

"Hey." She protested.

"I'm just looking to see what classes you have and when. And it looks like we have quite a few classes together and the ones we don't have together aren't that far away. Looks like you found yourself a tour guide. We even have the same lunch."

"Great." Spencer replied shyly.

"Here we are. Be prepared, it's a boring class with a boring teacher." He warned.

Her eyes widened in surprise but quickly followed him into the classroom. She went to the teacher and handed him the note. He was an older gentleman but didn't seem very pleased to have a new student. But when he looked at the note to see who it was he changed his attitude. She knew that all of her teachers would be well aware of her previous location, not the details only that she may be a slightly bit behind her classmates because she was went to school at the shelter for girls rescued from the sex trade.

"Everyone." He said to the class. "We have a new student, Miss Spencer Cullen. Please make her welcome."

Then she watched Cameron moves towards his seat at a lab table. Everyone seemed to have a partner but him.

"Well it seems that Mr. Dennings is the only one without a partner." Mr. Lewis mumbled to himself and then looked at Spencer. "Will you be all right?" It was a whisper, which she was thankful for.

She responded with a nod.

"All right then. Have a seat."

She walked to her desk, strong and confidant for she was aware of those staring at her, to her desk. She slung her satchel off her shoulder and put it on the countertop and then sat down on the stool.

"Guess you're stuck with me." Cameron snickered.

"Guess so." She replied with a sly smile.

Mr. Lewis began to instruct the class on how to set up the lab they were doing today and what they were aiming to discover. That's what Spencer liked about her teacher, they weren't searching or supposed to be getting a certain result, the goal was to discover. Easily Spencer and Cameron got to work on the lab and he took advantage of the time to ask her a few questions.

"So Spencer, why did you come at such an odd time?"

Nervously she pulled at the end of her bangs but reminded herself not to ruin her hair that she now loved.

"It's complicated really. I- uh- well… I just got adopted. And so this is just one of the many new things I am adjusting to."

His eyes widened in surprise. He suddenly felt protective of her when he saw the unsure look her eyes. He was well aware that the people staring at her made her uncomfortable. He scanned the room and found Brad and Jenna were two of the people staring heavily. Jenna was the class gossip. She was part of the in crowd like him but they ran in different halves of the circle. Brad was not staring viciously like Jenna, but he was checking Spencer out. He made a face telling him to knock it off, and he did. Brad then elbowed Jenna and said something to distract her. Then Cameron turned his attention back to Spencer and found that she wasn't as uncomfortable looking as before.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I mean I'm glad you got adopted. But I'm sorry about before. I mean do you like your family? Sorry, I sound like an idiot."

Spencer couldn't help but crack a smile.

"There's no need to apologize. I really love my new family, Emmett and Rosalie, my new parents, are amazing. So are all my aunts and uncles. My Aunt Bella, well she's not my aunt yet until she marries my Uncle Carlisle this summer, is pregnant with my baby cousin. And actually they are the ones that found me and my cousin, Mary. I'm talking too much. Aren't I?"

He shook his head with a smile.

"Not at all."

"So tell me." She decided to change the subject. "Who is Cameron Dennings?"

_Smooth_. She praised herself in her head. A wondrous smirk appeared on his face.

"An eighteen year old boy that grew up in the Hamptons. My mother is CEO and my dad was a photographer before he went to fight the war."

A worried look appeared on Spencer's face at the mention of war. It was a face that Cameron was used to until he cleared the air.

"But he's home now. He wasn't part of the troops staying behind. He's been home for a bit now." A grin larger than any she had seen on his stretched across his face. "I'm really happy he's home. It's nice to have him home again. He balances out my mom so she isn't so overprotective."

"Your father did the country a good service. You must be very proud."

Cameron nodded in agreement.

"I am. So what do your new parents do?"

"Rosalie is a supermodel and Emmett works in personal protection and trades. It's a family business."

"Interesting. So then what do you like to do?"

"I like to read. But I also love watching musicals and listening to music."

"Can you sing?" Cameron asked.

Blush flushed her cheeks.

"Kind of. I mean I never sang in front of anyone before except for Mary."

"Well I'll have you know that I am the captain of our school's glee club. So you should come after school today with me and see if you like it. Maybe it will be motivation to find out if you can sing."

She smiled in reply and the blush continued to grow. She knew at that moment she had just found her best friend.

At lunch Spencer was afraid of what she would do. Luckily Cameron caught up with her in line and nudged her.

"So how was Spanish class?" He asked.

"It was all right. I'm starved though."

Good thing we're next in line. The pair stepped up to the serving counter where the lunch lady presented them with delicious looking food. Before Spencer's life went shitty she remembered the school food being well, shitty. But this was like gourmet. She was shocked but happily so.

"You look like you're about to maul your food." Cameron teased.

"I told you I am hungry."

"Wait till we get to the table at least." He joked as they walked towards the table.

Brad waved them over and Cameron motioned for Spencer to follow. He put his tray down and then pulled her chair out for her. She was surprised to say the least. The only people she knew that did that were those from her new family.

"Thank you." Spencer chimed.

"Any time." He replied.

…

When Spencer got home from school she was exhausted. Though she was happy as could be. She pulled out her license from her wallet and looked at it with her old last name on it. Emmett told her that there was a surprise waiting for her when she got home. Originally he was going to pick her up with Rose but she stayed after school to sit through a glee club session and she really enjoyed it. The kids were all really nice. She had made a new friend, Lola, who was peppy but totally down to earth.

"Spencer." Emmett and Rosalie called out in unison.

"Come down to the garage, Spencer." Rosalie encouraged. "We have a surprise for you."

She hurried down the stairs curious as to what her surprise could be. When she rushed to the garage only to find a new license being shoved in her face.

"How in the world?" She gasped.

"I know people and pulled a few strings." Emmett chuckled.

Spencer beamed a smile to see the name Cullen next to her name on the license and a picture of her, the real her, with a better hair cut on the piece of plastic.

"But that's not your surprise." Rosalie chimed.

"This is." Emmett pulled the sheet off the object in the four-car garage.

Spencer almost fainted when she saw the car with the big red bow.

"That's mine?" Spencer gaped.

"Yes, it is. That's your baby now. I know it seems a little over the top and probably irresponsible on Emmett and my part, but I only want the best for my girl." Rosalie cooed.

Spencer approached the shiny red Ferrari with a smile. Carefully she ran her hand along the smooth door until her fingers grasped the handle.

"It's the 458 Italia." Emmett noted.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! Thank you!" Spencer squealed as she ran back to her parents to embrace them.

"You're welcome." Emmett laughed. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! I can't wait to tell Cameron and Lola."

"Cameron, the boy that drove you home?" Rosalie inquired.

She nodded.

"And who is Lola?" Emmett asked.

"She's in Glee club with Cameron. I stayed after to see what it was."

"Are you going to join?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know. I don't know if I can sing." Spencer looked down at her feet.

Emmett wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure you can. But do what you'd like."

She smiled, hoping that she could sing.

Later that evening after talking on the phone with Cameron about the new car and finishing home Spencer sat in her new room, the one on the corner that had the best view, and just sat in the window seat. A familiar little tune popped into her head that she used to sing to calm Mary down when things were bad. It always made Spencer feel hopeful. With one hand on the glass looking out at the stars she began to sing.

"_I know there's someone somewhere _

_Someone who's sure to find me soon_

_After the rain goes there are rainbows _

_I'll find my rainbow soon_

_Soon it won't be just pretend _

_Soon a happy ending _

_Love, can you hear me _

_If you're near me _

_Sing your song _

_Sure and strong_

_And Soon." _

Thumbelina had always been a favorite of hers since she was a child. Now she was getting her rainbow.

"Spencer." Emmett's voice carried over through the door. "You can sing."

Emmett laughed when he heard a squeal in reply. His daughter was going to be a member of glee club.

…

"Angel." Carlisle whispered from behind.

They sat on the floor in front of the fire happy as could be. His hands caressed her womb as she sipped on hot chocolate.

"Yes, Honey." She whispered in reply.

"I adore you." He murmured as he placed a kiss behind her ear.

"I adore you." She giggled.

"I love that sound." He purred.

He loved the sound of her laughter because it meant that she was happy. It meant that she had joy in her life and that was what he wanted. Feeding off her giddy vibe he stole her cup of coco and took a sip.

"Coco stealer." She teased.

"I made the coco." He said with a smirk.

"The baby wants coco."

Carlisle couldn't argue with that and so he handed her the mug and she took another sip. He loved providing for her and the baby. They were his pride and joy. He and Isabella had been hard at work planning the wedding. They were also planning for the baby. Alice and Jasper's wedding was coming up soon and Rosalie and Bella were supposed to be in it. Now Alice had to get Bella's bridesmaid's dress re-altered because it was too tight due to her baby bump.

Da Vinci was curled up next to his mom and dad happy as could be. Carlisle reached over to scratch him and he sighed. Just then Isabella's phone rang and Carlisle pulled it out of her pocket for her.

"It's your mom." Carlisle looked at the caller ID puzzled.

Bella hadn't a clue why her mother was calling her. When she pressed the answer button the first thing she heard was her mother yelling.

"Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?"

Bella rolled her eyes and set the coco down as she leaned back into Carlisle. He was there to fully support her.

"Because, Mom, I've been busy. I didn't think you'd care really."

"Of course I care. You're my baby girl."

She rolled her eyes at her mother's statement.

"How did you find out?"

"I had to see it on the fashion channel, the gossip segment. Apparently you've set a date because you were coming out of the Plaza Hotel."

Carlisle kissed her cheek sweetly for encouragement. He understood that it was hard for Isabella to deal with her mother, who missed out on so much of her life and so every time they talked there was a lot of catching up to do and it could be too much for Isabella.

"Yes. We're getting married at the Plaza on June twenty-fifth."

Bella began to stress her fingers through her hair. Carlisle pulled her hand away and put it on her womb to remind her to avoid the stress. If her mother got too stressful for her then she could hand the phone over and let him deal with it. She didn't need to add stress because it was convenient for her mother. She had to think of the baby.

"That man of yours is pretty delicious looking. I'm jealous."

"You have Phil, Mom." Bella groaned.

"I'm just saying. Where did you meet him? How long have you been together? What's he like? Is he rich? He must be if you're having a wedding at the Plaza."

"Must you be so superficial, Renee? We've been together since October. He's amazing. He's perfect. And we're very much in love. His financial situation is none of your business."

"No need to be snippy about it."

"No need to be a bitch, Renee."

"Watch your tone." Renee scolded.

"That didn't even work when I was a kid."

"I raised you better than that."

"You didn't raise me at all."

"Isabella Marie Swan." Renee Gasped.

"Mom, look. I don't care what you think. You haven't been part of my life for years because you didn't want to accept the fact that I was abused, molested, raped, and all the things that go along with a woman being forced into bondage. You wanted me to pretend that it never happened. You didn't want me to talk about it. You were embarrassed of me. You never visited. You rarely called. Why care now, Renee? There's nothing you can gain."

"Everything I can gain." Renee retorted.

"You're hopeless." Bella groaned before hanging up the phone.

She chucked her Blackberry at the couch and buried her face in the pillow beside her.

As she let out a scream into the pillow Da Vinci woke up and Carlisle rubbed her back.

"It's ok." Carlisle coaxed as he pulled his fiancé into his arms.

"She's such a bitch!" Isabella yelled and laughed into Carlisle's shoulder.

"I know, Love. I know." He cooed as he kissed her cheek. "She shouldn't treat you like that. I'm so sorry."

He was relieved at least that she wasn't crying. That was a good sign. It meant that Renee couldn't get to her like she used to. Now it merely frustrated her, which Carlisle still didn't like to see happen to his love.

"Why must she insist on being so frustrating?" Bella groaned.

"I don't know but you're above that, Angel. You're a strong confidant woman and you can't let her upset you like that. I'm sorry that she is infuriating, but it's her loss. You don't have to put up with her if you don't want to."

"You know she's just calling because she wants money. It's why I didn't even mention the baby. I just don't want to deal with her. I'd love it if she'd grow up and stop being so materialistic but she's always after something. It was that way when I was little. After she divorced Charlie it was all about material things."

Carlisle nodded his head and kissed her nose.

"And you're not a materialistic person so I know that it frustrates you that much more."

"I don't even know if I want her at the wedding, Carlisle." Bella sighed.

"You don't have to decide right away. You think it over. I'm not saying you shouldn't invite her, but it's your wedding and it's about you and me. It's our special day and if you feel she will try to take that then."

"You're right." Bella finally said with a smile. "I'd like to give her the benefit of the doubt but I have time to think about it."

"_Your mother is a vampire_." Carlisle laughed.

"Excuse me?" Bella gawked.

"_She sucked your old man's life away_."

"Oh, you." She laughed when she realized it was from a song, Vampires in Blue Dresses by Margot and the Nuclear So and So's.

"_Turn everything off and just cover up your neck_."

She fell back on her back laughing hysterically when he went to bite her neck. This resulted in him pinning her to the floor as he laughed along with her. Then ever so sweetly he planted a kiss on the pulse of her neck.

"Bite me." Isabella breathed.

A purr rumbled in his chest.

"I'm not a vampire, Isabella." He teased.

"I know."

"It's not Halloween, Isabella."

Again she replied.

"I know."

"I love you, Isabella."

She smiled.

"I know." Her grin grew. "And guess what. I love you, too. So bite me."

**So what did you think? The first thing I would like to say is that yes, again I made Renee a bitch, but at least she made the initiative even if it was for the wrong reasons. Second of all, I have no intentions of copyrighting, and so Cameron yes resembles Blaine from Glee, he's supposed to look just like him right down to the uniform and is in Glee club like him, but I am not making him gay like Blaine, nor am I copying. Cameron was inspired by him because I want that type of personality, sweet and warm and kind, for Spencer's friend. Also, another note I know it seems outrageous to give an eighteen year old a Ferrari but you know Emmett and Rose are huge car people, so what else would you expect here is the link to Spencer's awesome set of wheels. **

http : / www. ferrari. com / English / GT_Sport%20Cars / CurrentRange / 458-Italia / Pages / 458-Italia. aspx

**Also, I just wanted to give a shout out to CarlislaCooper. She is an amazing writer and an awesome friend. You should really check out her stories. Right now she has two ongoing pieces she has been hard at work on called "Bound in Blood" and "Breathing Hope". You should really check them out. **

**So thank you for reading. Please review because reviews will make me feel better and that will make me write more. You all are awesome! **


	31. Beasts, Monsters, and the Difference

**Hey everyone! So this chapter has been driving me insane. I've been pacing back and forth like a dog during a storm trying to decide if it's too early to do this or not. But I thought back to a voice of reason who has guided me in my stories, Keeper of the Covenant. One of the pieces of advice she has given me several times is, go with your gut instinct. And so that's what I did. **

**WARNING: blood and violence are in this chapter. **

**Anyway, I wanted to take my time getting everything perfect. This chapter really takes place in the story around a few minutes, not including the car ride to get from point A to point B, so it's amazing that I got 5,000 words to cover a few minutes of action. Kind of like the **_**Da Vinci Code**_** were a several hundred paged novel takes place over less than twenty-four hours. But I've been feeling better since the last time I posted so I felt like writing. Two full weeks of school left until exams so I'm going to be going crazy. So towards the end of next week I might be slower with posting because I'll be prepping for my midterms. Lucky for me, I only have four exams and they are on Wednesday and Thursday. Some people have to Friday but I don't take the classes that have exams that day. Yay! I just want to shout to one of my besties, and fellow author, CarlislaCooper, you rock! You've been an awesome friend lately and I love the partnership we have bouncing ideas back and forth off one another for our stories. **

**So here is the playlist for this chapter: **

**If I could see you again by Yiruma **

**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri **

**Physco killer by Talking Heads **

**Bad Company by Bad Company **

**All at once by the Fray **

**Better by Regina Spektor **

**Comatose by Skillet **

**Shadow of the day by Linkin Park **

**I don't love you by My Chemical Romance **

**Points of Authority by Linkin Park**

**Demolition lovers by My Chemical Romance **

**Helena (So long & goodnight) by My Chemical Romance **

**The Reason by Hoobastank **

**Lithium by Evanescence **

**Let it be by the Beatles **

**Freedom never cries by Five for Fighting **

**Time forgets by Yiruma**

**Viva la Vida by Coldplay **

**Count on my love by Liz Phair **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-One

_Beasts, Monsters, and the Difference Between _

Bella couldn't help but admit that something was different about today. As she looked up at the blue sky spotted with snow clouds she sensed the crisp air that was interrupted by falling snow. Carlisle was walking beside her and noticed her hyper alert state, curious about the reason behind it. To her everything seemed to calm for New York, almost too quiet. Even though the streets were busy with the hustle and bustle of people she could still make out of the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet. In an attempt to get her attention he gave her hand a squeeze. Felix watched the interaction and he too wondered what Bella was thinking. It was like she was looking for something that no one else could see.

"Isabella." Carlisle spoke up. "Is everything all right?"

Her concentration was broken and she turned her head to look at her fiancé.

"Something feels strange, Carlisle. I don't like this."

He pulled her close to his chest and nodded at Felix. They needed to get her out of the vicinity because if she sensed something it was too risky to wonder how big of a threat it could be. Dean accompanied them as well and Carlisle handed Da Vinci's leash to him so he could fully comfort Bella.

"We're getting out of here right now, don't you worry." Carlisle reassured her.

Felix led them to the car while speaking too quickly for Bella to hear into his intercom like a spy. After pulling out into traffic Felix, without looking back at them, began to speak.

"Carlisle, Jane doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, but it's not easy to make everyone out with their heavy coats due to the extreme cold today."

"So this isn't good at all." Carlisle groaned as he held Isabella even closer.

Da Vinci whined and Bella reached over to pat his head.

"Did you see anything while you were out there, Bella?" Dean asked.

"No. I just go this really eerie feeling like I was being watched. Not by the team, but by someone who shouldn't be looking for me."

Carlisle kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose to the hollow of her jaw.

"We'll go to the warehouse. You'll be safe enough there." Felix assured.

All Carlisle could think to do was comfort her in anyway. He knew more than anything that she wouldn't voice a suspicion like this if it didn't bother her to an extreme. Someone was watching her and Carlisle needed to be ready to fight and even kill to defend her. He needed to support her and give her the comfort she needed with his tender and loving capabilities. He also needed to be her "beast" not the exact one that she referred to that was rough and wild with her in the bedroom, but the beast that aimed to protect her and only her. He was wild when she was in danger but only she could calm him and make him submit. She had to be the one to convince him that she was ok so that the beast would calm down.

Right now her hand rested upon his chest as she clung to him. His face was buried in her hair and he whispered words of love and adoration in her ear as his mind strung through all the possible situations they could be in. He reached for his gun in his coat pocket and was relieved to find his gun still in place. His angel needed him now more than ever. And not only was he protecting and needed by his angel, Isabella, his fiancé, and the love of his life, but his child as a well. His child resided in Isabella's womb. To protect his child he must defend his fiancé as well. The beasts inside him, hers and the mafia's creation, must defend two valuable lives in one package. He let go of his gun in his pocket and rested the hand on Bella's womb.

"I'm going to protect you, both of you." He murmured.

"I love you." Isabella murmured.

"As I love you." Carlisle replied, pulling back from her hair and crushing his lips to hers.

It was a promise. They didn't need to say anymore than that for the kiss said everything that needed to be.

It was then that the sound of tires screeching echoed though the empty streets when they approached the entrance to the warehouse parking lot. A black GMC Yukon pulled up behind them, the driver's side door burst open and an unexpected case stumbled out, clutching a black backpack. Isabella gasped when she saw the man who had scarred her past. Carlisle cursed and drew Isabella closer to his body. She began to shiver, but not from the cold, but in fear. He knew all too well that memories were beginning to flood her mind.

"I've got you, Isabella. I've got you. Just stay by my side or Felix ok."

She nodded against his chest and Carlisle opened the door, but not before communicating with the team to make sure there wasn't any one else coming with James.

"All clear." Felix confirmed.

Slowly Carlisle stepped out of the vehicle, timing it with Felix would took to guarding Isabella as well as his Capo. Dean stayed in the car under orders and several of Carlisle's men flooded into the parking lot, but stood on the edges of the scene until given further command.

Carlisle was filled with rage just at the sight of James. He gawked at the arrogance of the cruel man. How could he be so unfeeling as to bring himself here in such a manner that he knew would upset Isabella? Carlisle's angel continued to quiver and he held her with one arm around her waste pressing her close to his side in order to comfort and soothe her as Felix stood guard beside him and in front of her. They would protect Isabella with their lives.

Taking a deep breath Isabella pressed her forehead against Carlisle's shoulder blade. It was all she could manage to do. Another shaky breath passed her lips and Carlisle could feel her body's tremors not only against his own body, but also in his heart.

"Fear not, my Isabella, I will love you always as I always have, and now let me protect you."

She nodded her head and rested her hand on his on her waist. It was comfort for them both. If he was going down he was saving her.

Turning his attention to the mangy man before him Carlisle drew his gun from his coat, ready to use it. James raised his hands, signaling not the shoot.

"You have every right to kill me." Jams began.

Carlisle heard Isabella gasp and felt her cringe at the sound of James's voice.

"No." She whimpered. "Make him leave."

"Bella." James gaped.

"No!" She yelled.

She didn't want to hear him. She didn't want to see him. She wanted this to be a bad dream and wake up in her bed at the penthouse with Carlisle holding her close. Then he would tell her it was all a bad dream and he would pepper her face with sweet kisses and reassure that she had nothing to worry about. He would tell her that James was anywhere else but here and that it was all in her head. He'd kiss her and she'd relax knowing he was right. _Wake up_! She yelled at herself in her mind. But she wouldn't wake up. She pinched herself and found it was real. She knew how she got her. That's how she knew it wasn't a dream.

Carlisle kissed her temple and it helped her calm down a little bit. Now she feared for Carlisle and Felix, too. She didn't want either of them getting hurt. Oh, God, she couldn't live if Carlisle were ended. She didn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't think like that, she scolded herself. He would be all right. He always turned out all right.

"I just want to talk." James begged with earnest eyes.

Isabella peaked out from hiding just enough to see him more clearly. He was older than the last time he had seen him. His head was longer but more brittle. He lacked the golden tinting that his hair once possessed. It was pulled back in his classic ponytail. His skin was paler, and frail. His eyes lacked life and had dulled. Sadness, pain, and determination dwelled in his haunting dark orbs. He sulked, his shoulder slumping as his clothes hung on him that were much too large. He looked so ill and she wished she could feel sorry for him.

"About what?" Bella asked.

Her hands began to shake and Carlisle laced their fingers together to comfort her. This wasn't easy for her and he would give her the time they needed to talk, but he would shield her, acting as her guardian angel that she had always been for him. It was his turn to not only protect her physically, but emotionally. This was a controversial moment in Isabella's life and she needed him more now than ever. If things got bad he would talk her through her flashbacks to a calm state.

"I could never ask you for forgiveness, Bella. That's not my place. And I won't ask that of you. Just please listen. My sanity won't last long. So here me out. Will you Bella, will you?"

Carlisle could feel his love tense but she nodded against his shoulder once again.

"Talk."

She ordered for a change when it came to James, who understood the tone of voice all too well.

"I'll start by saying I'm sorry, Bella. I know that it will never be enough, but I'm sorry. I'm ashamed of what I did to you. And I know I can never make things right. How could I? There's no amount of payment in which I could make up for the damage I've done. Even if I told you that I love you still, which I do, I love you, I know you wouldn't believe me. But that's why I'm here. I owe you that much, to help you. My time is coming to an end and everything I can ever remember, is in this backpack. Every entry from everyday since the day I meant you are in the journals in this backpack. Everything I can give you to know about Maria is in this backpack. Bella, I know you'll hate me but everything you need to trigger your memory-"

"Is in that backpack." Bella finished.

James nodded slowly.

"What is it that the Romanians are after?" Carlisle asked.

James's eyes jumped to Carlisle and looked him over. He saw the strength in the man. He stood tall, and powerful; just what Bella needed in a man. She needed a protector.

"If I had the sanity to remember then I would have given it to them long ago. They thought I knew but I do, unconsciously. Years of drugs do that to you." His eyes darted to Bella. "I know about Diego tricking me with the drugs and it serves me right. Thank God he set you free. I loved you much I didn't want you to leave but I was stupid. I know your fiancé is itching to pull that trigger." Carlisle wanted to kill the bastard more than ever. He was struggling not to murder the fucker right now but he couldn't with Isabella at his side. She didn't need to see the gore he knew all too well. His breathing was heavy and the muscles in his body tensed. His beast roared inside wanting to tear at the flesh of his prey, the one who had hurt his angel years ago and haunted her. "If you pull the trigger you'll eliminate the one who's hurt your love, but you wont understand why I have come to ask for death. If you pull the trigger, you'll be in your every right, but once you have done it you can't take about. You can't make a dead man talk. Be sure you want to pull it when you do. I want death. But I want to say something if you pull that trigger."

"I will pull it when proven necessary. You don't understand how hard I am fighting to keep the safety lock on and not shoot you." Carlisle growled taking a step forward.

James drew his own gun, but did not point. He merely made it known that he had leverage.

"I've been watching you like you've been watching me, Carlisle. I know you wont take me down without a fight."

"Leave Isabella out of it. This will be man to man." Carlisle growled, as he drew his gun and aimed at the heart.

"I'm not done." James noted.

"Continue." Bella spoke this time.

James nodded.

"I told you everything you need to know. It's good you're with a Don, Bella. He can protect you from the Romanians. You're with child, Bella. I've seen it, the looks on your face when you're alone with him and your womb. You're happy. The Romanians will stop at nothing to retrieve my mistakes. I was already heavily drugged before Diego gave me the shit. I would black out and not remember what I told you. So I made you remember when you were under the flute's power. And now, read my words. I've tried for too long. I can't discover myself when I'm too far-gone. I can't be saved and there is no hope for me. But there is hope for you, Bella. Look at you. You're a survivor. You survived the devil himself. And you stand here, prepared to be wed to another man, a good man at that. You have a successful career. You have friends, and a family that cares about you. You're planning a future, and you're with child. A child Bella, something you knew I could never give you. I never wanted to give, for who could want a child with a monster like me." Then his eyes met those of Carlisle. "I've seen you, Carlisle, watched you. It was the least I could do for Bella. That's why I acted at the gala, half with sanity and half without. I didn't know you well enough. I hadn't been watching you long enough to know how you loved her. But you, Carlisle, you can give her the child she needs and you need. I do not wish to be the redeemed antagonist. Take my life when my sanity slips because I cannot control it otherwise. Maria framed me and put this curse in my head and I shamefully and selfishly put it in Bella's mind. She's sane and intelligent and you need to help her trigger it. You can use it to help wager with the Romanians. It's all that I can offer you. Now you think yourself a beast because you've killed in cold blood, when that is not the case. Compared to me, I've used people to get what I want. I know when I've done harm and I've taken pleasure in it. I'm the beast, the monster, for I have done to many girls what I did to Bella and I regret it all. If I could turn back time then I would and never cross paths with Maria."

"Why did you do it?" Bella blurted out.

James shook with pain. As he looked at her he saw a woman, no longer a foolish young girl. Her rose had bloomed and she was no longer a bud, ripe for the picking. She was beautiful and lovely in every way. Her body was healthy and her skin pale still but not sickly like before. No longer did bruises and welts coat her skin as they did years before. Her hair had grown long again, no longer short like he had cut it to steal her precious beauty and sense of pride. He was insane before he took the drugs and now his head was swimming.

"I wish I could explain it all. But it's all in the notebooks. I was trained to destroy, Bella. I lied to you constantly. But I did love you. I wanted to change for you and that's why I waited so long to hurt you. I thought I could escape the world I had been part of for years. But Maria came to me one day with an ultimatum. I could either break your spirit to force you into submission in preparation to put you on the market or she would take you from me. I wanted neither but overcome with fear of you leaving my grasp I chose you damage my brilliant rose and let my cruel monster free. I loved with you, Bella. You were my only love and I wish that fate had not been so cruel. I broke other women so easily and much quicker, but you, because I loved you, I could not succeed. For here you are and I am glad to see you free and happy. Most importantly, I am glad to see you safe and loved. And I can't protect you any longer, not from Maria, not from the Romanians, and not from myself. When the beast takes over, don't hesitate to take me down. Because there's no hope for me. I'm at the end of my rope and I can see the tunnel coming to a close. I don't deserve Heaven."

James continued to shake in pain as he stared at the only women he had ever loved. He would hurt her and she could never love him. He didn't want her to love him. He didn't want to be pulled back to earth. All he wanted was the peace that came with death. He was too cowardly to take his own life and now his time had come. It was all over for him.

"I'm so sorry."

To Bella's horror James dropped the backpack and a grim smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Carlisle pushed Isabella back and commanded Felix to take cover of her. This was familiar, this sort of black tension that loomed between them. Before his eyes James transformed into another man, no a monster, through a single convulsion. The monster's eye began to twitch and his Adam's apple bobbed, just once. Grey tinted his skin around his eyes and he became older, his sanity clearly gone.

"Bella!" James yelled. "Fuck get the fucking over here on your knees!" James yelled, trapped in a flashback.

His eyes had darkened and a bit of saliva dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Then he wiped it away as a snort sounded when Bella would not respond.

"Bitch, get over her!" James demanded.

His shoulders hunching and his veins in his neck began to throb. Carlisle would not make the first move, for he would not shoot when he was down. But he would not be shot first either.

James grabbed his gun and Carlisle heard the all too familiar click.

"Bitch!" James yelled once more. "I'll kill you!"

But Carlisle knew that the threat was empty. He wouldn't hurt Isabella. Carlisle aimed his gun, both now positioned for a duel. Without seeing or having his angel at his side, he knew that Bella was quivering and pleading for him to be safe. She couldn't go on without him. She strained against Felix's grasp, screaming for James not to harm Carlisle. Her attempts and pleas were useless for all traces of sanity had left James. He was merely a dark eyed monster waiting to be mocked so that he could feast upon his prey. Those eyes were so familiar and she whimpered at the sight. But then her eyes shifted to Carlisle, his posture was strong and she knew this was the man that she loved. She needed him to walk out of this alive. She needed Carlisle more than anything.

"If you pull that trigger, James, prepare for the consequences because I will not hold back."

That was all the provoking that James needed.

With a running start James pulled the trigger, the sound of the shot echoing throughout the entire parking garage. Carlisle shot back and James felt the impact. A hail of bullets flew through the air at James from Carlisle's men, two of them being Emmett and Edward. Another shot hit James, but in the knee, and that was from Felix. James screamed in pain but continued to struggle forward as tears streamed down his face he continued to shoot. There was an opportunity and his sanity tore at the darkness, but struggle. His sanity prayed the monster not to do the deed, but the darkness won. Another pull of the trigger made Carlisle flinch when the bullet was launched into his left shoulder. But that didn't stop him from moving forward. Bella screamed out his name, crying for her lover.

"Carlisle!"

She went into a panic for she knew there was blood, but he kept fighting until James dropped his gun. Carlisle, brave as could be, crossed the distance between them. The dark eyes of before lightened as sanity made them clear again because he was near death. Carlisle's breath was heavy when the man collapsed. Both men in pain and straining for survival, though Carlisle stood the better chance for his damage was far less serious.

Carlisle winced in pain as he moved his shoulder, the bullet pinching and tearing. Just as the beast tore at his composure and anger overcame him. The snow capped his blooded wound along with his shoulders. Kneeling on the ground gasping for air James held his bloodied body. As he coughed blood pooled in his mouth and dripped into the snow where more had been spilled from his wounds. Rage overcame Carlisle. All this time, all these years that Isabella had suffered from memories of the bastard were about to cease forever. All the years fearing of his return would be brought to an end for his angel. His breathing became heavier and his eyes blackened as he stared down at the disheveled shell of a man before him on his knees.

"Who's on their knees now?" Carlisle growled.

James stared up into the eyes full of vengeance. The Don's muscles clenched and his eyes dilated for he knew he was close to the kill. Carlisle wanted to kick the dog and wipe that sick grin off his face. He wanted crush his throat with his bare hands and let him die slowly. Right now Carlisle wanted to make James pay for every foul and cruel thing he had ever said or done to Isabella. The man's body reeked of blood and death for he was punctured with bullets to such an extent that he shouldn't even be breathing. All Carlisle had to do was pull the trigger to put him out of his misery.

"Kill me already!" James spat, blood pooling onto the pure white snow.

Flakes coated the bleeding man, tainting the pure cold flurries and the thickness on which he kneeled.

"After all you did to Isabella." Carlisle panted as he put the barrel of the gun to James's head. "How could you? How could you hurt an angel? My angel? How could you break a woman and live with yourself?"

"Stop stalling and kill me!" James demand. "For a Don you're a pansy!"

"Silence!" Carlisle growled and kicked a bit of the bloodied snow in his James's face. "You are on the verge of death. And hear me now, the world is a safer place when I pull this trigger."

"If you pull the trigger, you mean." James taunted with a sickly laugh.

Darkness took over his eyes for the light was far gone.

"Bastard." Carlisle whispered.

Then he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Isabella was trying to get to him. Her eyes pleaded with him, not to not harm James, but to come to her the soonest moment it was possible. She didn't want a life to end but he knew that she didn't want James to live. She was worried for him and wanted to be there to heal her guardian angel. In that moment he understood it all. He claimed Isabella to be his angel, and his guardian angel, but as her lover, fiancé, best friend, and beast, he was also her guardian angel. Every time she told him that he was the true angel she meant he was her protector and she loved him through and through. If he pulled the trigger now he would ensure her that much safety, partially what she loved him for. She guarded his heart and soul with her angel wings just as he did hers, but through hers she brought life into him and gave her hope. He wrapped her in his wings and held a gun to the enemy and protected her from harm. He felt strong at that moment, more so than ever before. Just when Belle went after the beast to save him from the spell and from Gaston, the selfish man harmed him. But even when he threw the man over the edge she thought him dead, and with his dying words he confessed his love as did she. And she held him. Then stars fell and the spell transformed him and the prince came forth from the beast, what was hidden there all along. With this knowledge he smiled proudly and his confidence not only as a man returned, but as a Don. He understood everything he needed to in order to be a good leader with the utmost clarity.

"Please, look away, Isabella, my love. You need not see the gore though you have witnessed much already. I promise Isabella, I'm finally making good on my promise of protection. Your nightmare ends now, beginning with this scoundrel. Look away."

She nodded but not before mouthing her love for him and he did in return. Then he returned his attention to James, knowing Isabella had her face buried in Felix's chest where she was safe until he was with her once more. She would worry about his wound more, but the beast was returning to the surface and only she could calm him.

Internally, a mighty roar echoed. The beast broke free from his cage, causing Carlisle's muscles to react. Snow fell gracefully from the sky as witnesses of the passing moments. The barrel pressed against James's skin as he took his last few defeated breathes. Their eyes met and his fate was inevitable.

"_Fin_."

Carlisle breathed before he let the beast take over, Isabella's along with the Don beast. His finger pulled back on the trigger and the roar ripped through him eternally like a mighty lion, or the Beast attacking or pouncing on his prey. The game was over. The bullet was set free from its confined space and launched itself into James's skull. Carlisle could feel his wings that united his soul with Isabella, embracing her, as her nightmare was put to rest. James collapsed and his eyes were light blue, staring out at nothing. Panting heavily Carlisle put his gun away as tremors shook his frame. Isabella would be afraid. Emmett moved forward and took the backpack and looked at his brother.

"It had to be done. You saved her."

Carlisle nodded once and then saw his brother's eyes fall to his wound. Edward came running toward his brother and grabbed him by his good shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Brother. I've got Eleazar on his way over. We'll take care of the rest of this. Now please, go to Bella. She's straining against Felix to get to you."

The beast inside him, her beast, was still at the surface and needed to be with her to have her calm him and so all he could do was nod.

When he turned on his heal to start walking towards her, despite the pain of his shoulder, which hurt like a bitch, he found her breaking free from Felix's hold and barreling towards him. He ran to her as well and took her in his arms, burying his face in her hair, but withdrawing his shoulder so she wouldn't be bloodied.

"You're not afraid of me?" It came out as a raspy whisper.

"No." Was all she replied.

Then, without warning she fisted her fingers in his hair and yanked his lips down to hers, kissing him with a flaming passion that made him forget his pain and the bullet.

"I could never be afraid of you, Capo." Isabella purred despite the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I was so scared, Carlisle. I was so afraid he would hurt you and he did. He shot you. You rid me of my nightmares, but Carlisle, I was so afraid for you. I screamed for you because I can't lose you. I need you." She put her fingers near the bloodied wound and gasped. "Carlisle you need a doctor."

"Eleazar's coming." Carlisle murmured. "I need you to calm me. Please, Isabella. Or I wouldn't be able to let Eleazar near me until you convince me you're ok."

She cupped his cheek in her palm and stared deeply into his eyes as his body shook with tremors. He found his home in her chocolate doe eyes as they stood under the cover of the parking garage, paying no attention to the body out in the snow. His tremors ceased and he knew at that moment that she was ok.

"I'm here with you right now." She whispered as she lost herself in her guardian angel's eyes. "And there's no other place I'd rather be than here with you, in your arms. Nothing can ever change that and nothing ever will. I love you."

His heart swelled and his spiritual wings embraced her as hers did him as he whispered the words of his heart.

"I'll always be here with you. Always, by your side forever more. I love you. Because you, my angel, are my purpose. You my angel, are my guardian."

She nodded and smiled at his understanding, and found him smiling too. Again she crushed her lips to his, not caring about the backpack full of torment or the dead body in the snow of her abuser. All that mattered was Carlisle and that he was safe. And like typical Carlisle his hand found its way to her womb as they kissed, it was about their child too. It was about all of three of them, always.

**So! What did you think? James is dead but there's so much more to cover! Hehe! Don't you just love me and my evil pixie mind? Yay! Please review and tell me what you think! **


	32. Daddy and Doll Face

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking a while to get this chapter up. I finally handed in my English paper yesterday that I've been editing like a maniac all week long striving to get an A. I'd like to give a quick shout out to CarlislaCooper, who's birthday is tomorrow. Love ya, Girlie! **

**So I have a few things to say and some of that I will explain in an author's note at the end so I can let you all get on to the story. **

**ATTENTION ALL READERS. I have a proposition for you. As some of you know from reading my previous story "When I Said Forever" I am an artist, I've been hard at work on my AP portfolio and scholarship portfolio, but sadly I am only a sculptor and cannot draw or paint/ or paint of the computer for that matter. I really want some fan art. I want it really badly, just as much as you want new chapters and to know the answers to all of your questions about my story. I would appreciate it if you artists out there would make me some fan art. Post it on whatever site you use. I don't have facebook, twitter, or myspace so you can't submit it to me that way. I will link the submissions to my profile. But each piece of fan art, its link will also me posted on the chapters as they are submitted. I'd also really like some banners for the story. Pretty please do this for me and make my Christmas wish come true. I'd love to see how you portray Carlisle as a don in your art. Or anything in my story in your art. I love you all. And I might be generous to answer questions you have, that I normally wouldn't if you just asked me without submitting art. But I will not answer what sex the baby is. But I may answer what names I'm thinking about using. I will not answer what James knew that Bella unconsciously knows that belongs to the Romanians. So please make some art for me. **

**Also, ok so I'm going back and forth between what it is James/ Maria took. I want to hear your guesses about what it is. So please, send a review or PM of what you think it is or should be. **

**So please sit back, relax, and enjoy! And review! Pretty please! It's almost Christmas! **

**Playlist: **

**Don't cry for me Argentina from Evita **

**Bridge over troubled Water by Glee Cast **

**Marry you by Glee Cast**

**Damnit, Janet from Rocky Horror Picture Show**

**Dog Days are over by Florence and the Machine **

**Le Jazz Hot from Victor/ Victoria **

**Why don't we do it in the road? By Lowell Fulsom **

**Boderline/ Open your heart by Glee Cast **

**What I did for Love from A Chorus Line **

**One love (people get ready) by Bob Marley**

**Cherry Bomb by Joan Jett **

**Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King **

Chapter Thirty-Two

_Daddy and Doll Face _

Isabella couldn't help but wince when Carlisle grunted to hold back a groan through clenched teeth as Eleazar tugged at the bullet. She began to kiss his neck, thinking it would relax him or at least distract him from the pain. Carlisle reveled in the feel of her lips on his skin and her warm breath on his pulse. She couldn't help but feel guilty for ogling her sculpted fiancé because his shirt was off so that Eleazar could treat and dress the wound. He sat on top of his desk in his office with Eleazar working busily. Isabella leaned against him on the opposite side and worked to soothe him with kisses, which seemed to work.

"Isabella." He hissed with pleasure.

"Does that feel good, Capo?" Bella teased with a purr.

He wanted to confirm, but at that moment Eleazar pulled the bullet free, causing Carlisle to groan.

"Shit that hurts like a mother fucker." Carlisle panted which sent Isabella into a panic.

With a hand on his back she began to rub soothing circles as she took his hand in her free one. Giving his hand a squeeze she was relieved when he returned the favor, and to thank her he rested his head on her shoulder, and then buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"That's right, Love. Just relax." Isabella whispered as she cradled his head closer with her hand that was on his back before.

"I just need to patch him up and then we will be all done." Eleazar declared.

Carlisle nodded and Bella continued to whisper sweet words of love and endearment to her lover.

Eleazar got the gist that the couple needed to have a word alone and so he tried to hurry his work. He appreciated Bella distracting Carlisle as he addressed the wound for it was not the first time that he had to patch up his long time friend. Carlisle was as stubborn as a mule when it came to taking the doctor's orders but Eleazar knew well that Bella would make sure his orders were carried out.

"I love you." Eleazar heard Carlisle whisper.

He couldn't help but smile. For so long he wanted to hear his best friend utter those words and here them in reply.

"I love you." Isabella replied.

Eleazar had fallen in love with Carmen the first time he laid eyes on her. It was on a busy day at Starbucks and he was in a rush to get to class and in a moment of looking over his shoulder the world stopped when Carmen walked through the door looking like a goddess. Their eyes locked and it was love. Seven months later he got down on one knee and asked her to give him the world by marrying him. A year from then they were married and have been happy ever since. He always wanted the same joy for his best friend, the same man who had been his best man. At that time Carlisle didn't believe in love. He was happy for Eleazar but he scoffed at the idea of him finding love for himself. He thought he'd be with Esme forever and he'd settle for that. But now Carlisle had Isabella and Eleazar couldn't be happier. Carlisle knew how to love, but most importantly, he knew how to be loved. Never had he seen Carlisle so happy and Bella was the perfect woman for him to be with. Carlisle had taken a bullet for her and that said a lot.

"You're all good o go." Eleazar spoke calmly. "You need to rest, Carlisle. You're not going anywhere once you get home. You need to refrain from using that arm so that you don't strain the muscles and cause the stitches to tear. You're lucky he didn't hit any of the bone with the bullet. He missed by a hair."

"I'll make sure he stays put. How often does his bandage need to be changed?"

"Every twenty-four hours, but I'll come by tomorrow to do it because I want to make sure that there's no chance it will get infected before you start changing it for him. Carlisle's stubborn so don't let him try to change it himself."

"Eleazar." Carlisle warned.

"It's true, Old man. You're stubborn and I'm giving your Doll Face my instructions because I know you won't follow them. And I know when I'm not wanted for it's easy to see you two need a moment alone."

"Thank you, Old friend, for everything." Carlisle murmured.

Eleazar nodded and then hurried out of the room.

Isabella parted Carlisle's legs and moved to stand in front of him between his thighs. She rested her cheek against as his good arm wrapped around her waist.

"I'm so sorry." Isabella murmured.

"What ever for, Angel? You've nothing to be sorry for."

"You got hurt because of me."

He pulled back looking into her eyes with pure horror.

"Never say that, Love." He gaped. "I didn't move in time and James shot. It wasn't your fault."

"But Carlisle, you're hurt." She tried to fight the imminent tears but her distress shook her body before they could run down her cheeks. "What if he hadn't hit your shoulder? What if it was your head? What if it had been your heart? I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and Carlisle pulled her close, hushing her.

"And even if that had happened then it wouldn't be your fault. But those things didn't happen, Isabella. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded and the tears dried. She began to kiss his shoulder and he sighed in relief. The way her lips grazed his skin let him know she was fine. The pregnancy mood swings had begun to kick in and he knew that was part of her reaction, but she was also worried.

Simply they held one another for who knows how long but they were content just embracing. Isabella held the world in her arms right now. Carlisle was her everything along with their son or daughter. She needed Carlisle not only for herself but for their child. In her was a miracle growing every second and the pair of them had made this life. Holding him in her arms now, his head resting against hers, gave her joy for she was the one finally supporting him. Her wings could embrace him like a shield, guarding him from harm. As much as she loved being his angel, he was her angel too. There was a name he called her from the very start that she had not heard until Eleazar referred to her as such.

"Carlisle." She murmured as she drew back to look in his eyes.

Wanting to keep hold of her he used his nose to stroke her cheek, causing her to smile and blush slightly.

"Anything, Love." He purred in reply.

She closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the sensation of his affections.

"Why did you ever stop calling me Doll Face? I loved it. And you only call me Angel now, not including Love and a few other names. I jus remembered when Eleazar called me your Doll Face."

A smile tugged at the corners of Carlisle's mouth and he shook his head with a laugh.

"Doll face." He murmured.

A tremor ran down her spine and made her moan in pleasure.

"Doll face." He whispered once more.

She moaned again and exposed her neck when she twisted her head to the side.

He jumped at the opportunity and began to kiss her throat.

"I stopped calling you that because I had realized that you were my angel. But I had an epiphany today and realized that we are each other's guardian angels."

Bella nodded and sighed happily as he kissed her neck. She loved the feel of his lips on her throat.

"You know Doll Face came from the 1930s." She nodded in reply. "Well, Doll Face, it seems pretty suiting, seeing as your going to be the wife of a mafia Don. I'm sorry I've neglected to call you the name you desire."

Shivers ran down her spine and she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I'll take care of Daddy tonight, if he's a good boy."

Carlisle's jaw fell slack when she called him that. It was such a turn on that his erection sprang upward within an instant hard as ever.

"Oh, Doll Face." Carlisle moaned as Isabella began to play with the hair rooting from the nape of his neck.

"Say it again." She demanded.

"Doll face." He groaned, his cock straining in his pants.

"Kind of fitting, don't you think?" She chuckled. "A baby on the way. You'll be a daddy, might as well get use to the name. Only I mean it quite differently than our child ever will."

Another groan escaped him and a rumble began in his chest. Suddenly his lips were feasting upon hers, kissing her with a hunger that he could only ever possess for Isabella. When she called him Daddy he went insane. Now he would crave it constantly and long to hear her scream that name when he brought her to her climax.

"I'll take care of you, Daddy, right now if you're quiet and don't put any strain on your shoulder."

He nodded in agreement and Bella sank down to unbutton and unzip his pants. But just as she was about to set him free from his trousers a knock came to the door and Caius's voice carried through.

"Shit." Carlisle cursed.

"You need to talk to them. I promise, Daddy. I'll take care of your _problem_ later. You have Don business to deal with now."

He turned his head towards hers for a kiss when her posture straightened and he was zipped up. Softly he kissed her lips for a moment, and then she withdrew from him.

"Come in." Carlisle called out.

Felix entered with Dean ahead of the three advisors. Isabella stood beside Carlisle, guarding his injured shoulder as his hand caressed her womb. Dean hurried to Isabella's side looking like he had a message to report, but knew he must wait in order to do so. Felix stood his guard like usual, but Isabella motioned for him to come closer and so she did. Standing on her tiptoes Isabella placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. "Thank you for protecting me."

"Anything for you, Bella."

Felix couldn't help but blush. Bella seemed to have that affect on everyone.

"Now, go back to our Capo." Felix leaned in to whisper in her ear but he really meant for Carlisle to hear as well. "You're the only thing that keeps him sane. Besides, the boner is making quite the statement."

Bella laughed but tried to contain it when she heard Carlisle choke back in surprise.

Swiftly she moved back to her love's side, resting her hand on his forearm to help the muscles not strain when Aro took Carlisle's hand and kissed his Don ring. Caius did the same followed by Marcus.

"_Ti sei dimostrato ancora una volta con onore, Capo._ (You have proven yourself honorably once again, Capo.)"

Aro spoke kindly, deeming honor with his eyes as he gazed upon his capofamiglia. Withdrawing his hand Carlisle took Isabella's and laced their fingers together. It calmed him to hold her so simply in situations like this.

"Thank you, Aro. But it is more than just a service of a Don."

Marcus nodded in agreement.

"We understand, Capo."

Carlisle brought their joint hands to his lips and kissed her soft skin. It was everything he needed. Isabella was his everything.

"Not only must you protect your future wife, the wife of Capo de tutti capi, but your heir as well. Our alliances in Italy are talking like mad when work got around that you had a child on the way."

Caius explained with a smile on his face. He watched with pleasure as Carlisle glanced over at Isabella. Carlisle's eyes full of nothing but adoration and love. Feeling his stare Isabella glanced over at him, almost shyly, and her eyes shifted to meet his at the corner as blush rose to her cheeks. Matching roses appeared on his own cheeks because of the way she looked at him. He had transformed into the perfect Capo. Aro and Marcus watched to, as Carlisle rested his hand on Isabella's womb.

"Daddy." Isabella whispered with a spark in her eyes.

In response Carlisle's eyes darkened and Marcus couldn't help but chuckle. It was obvious that it was some inside joke that they were not going to share, but what was more obvious what the name did to the Capo.

"Careful, Doll Face. The beast will come out to play and that's not a show I'd like our company to see." Carlisle playfully warned.

Bella complied simply by kissing his cheek and then relaxing.

"So where do we plan to go from here?" Marcus asked.

"In terms of the Romanians and Maria?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, Capo." Aro replied.

"Emmett is searching through the things right now. I want Isabella to be ready to look through all of this." He looked over at his love. "Don't push yourself if you're not ready. You don't have to start today or even tomorrow or even this week. Don't worry about convenience or timing because you shouldn't overwhelm yourself if you're not ready for this, Doll face. Take your time and I'll be with you through it all, just like always."

Isabella smiled and kissed his hand.

"I know, Honey. Just give me time to let it sink. Let me have time to focus on you and the baby and the wedding, too, before I have to search through his thoughts."

"Anything for you, Honey." Carlisle murmured.

Dean excused himself when his phone went off and hurried out of the room only to return moments later explaining that Jessica and Riley were on the phone and that she was on speaker. She took the phone after excusing herself from the advisors and her lover and then went to do her job.

"Hello." She spoke into the phone.

"Where the fuck are you?" Jessica fumed. "You're missing your client consultation."

Bella groaned internally.

"Riley, didn't Dean tell you it was an emergency?" Bella asked.

"Yes, but Jessica wanted to hear it from you." Riley replied.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jessica demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Jessica. I had an emergency. I can't really go into detail." Bella stressed her fingers through her hair and began to worry over what to say. Carlisle slid off the desk, pushing through the brothers, but Isabella hissed at him. Felix made him stay where he was so he wouldn't stress his wound. "Look. Jessica. You know I have a bodyguard, well part of the reason I have one happened today and I haven't had the chance to do anything not related to it until now."

"Oh my God, Bella, are you ok?"

She nodded, knowing that Jessica couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Carlisle got hurt though. We have a friend that's a doctor but he came by and patched him up. Look, I need to work from home for a little bit a few weeks probably because Carlisle is as stubborn as hell and I need to make sure he doesn't do anything to irritate his injury."

"Oh my God. Bella, I completely understand. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't know. How bad is he hurt? Take as much time as you need he needs to get strong again. Send him my best wishes? What happened or can you not talk about it? Is the baby ok?"

"I can't really talk about it. But don't worry none of you at work are in danger because of this. The main threat, well he's gone. Carlisle is hurt not fatally, but it hurt him like a bitch. He's fine though. He's more worried about me than myself. The baby is fine. That was Carlisle's biggest worry besides me. I'm thinking about going to the doctor earlier than scheduled just to make sure the stress of the situation didn't affect our child."

"That sounds like a smart plan. Hey, well I took over the consultation for you. Riley can play you while your gone."

"That sounds good. I think he can handle it. Though I probably will have Dean over there too so he can bring the book back and forth."

"I just might need you to be there in person for a photo shoot next week. But I'm sure you can leave Carlisle home with someone to watch out for him for a few hours. He's got a big family and so I'm sure someone can do it. Or you could even bring him."

"I'll see if his brothers would keep watch. I don't want him up on his feet for that long with me not being able to keep him close when I'm working while I'm there. I promise I'll still work hard as ever. Despite how busy I've been and maybe distracted I still give it my all."

"You do a fantastic job, Bella. Don't worry about it. Just take care of yourself and Carlisle, too."

"Will do."

They wrapped up their conversation and made compensations for her absence. Then, once they were finished Isabella retuned to the side of her lover, whom awaited her with open arms. Nestling her face into the crook of the right side of his neck, she inhaled his scent, thereby relaxing her. All she wanted was to take him home and get him in bed where she could watch him and tend to him.

"You'll be good mafia wife." Marcus spoke with a smile.

Isabella turned her head to look at him with wide eyes, but when the shock resided she smiled.

"Thank you."

"It would be wise for you to return to your home and get settled in. Emmett will be by your home later with the objects from James's bag. I'd suggest you make yourselves settled because Edward informed me that your mother is on her way, going absolutely berserk. His words not mine."

Carlisle sighed and began to whisper sweetly in his Doll Face's ear. She nodded to his request and looked at Felix, who knew it was time to go get the car.

"Carlisle, do you have something to wear, your shirt and coat are a bit bloodied and you can't go out in the cold without something to cover your chest?"

He told her that he had some spares in the closest, which Dean hurried to retrieve. Ever so carefully Bella helped her love into the shirt and coat. Then, once he was dressed, they said their goodbyes and headed back to the penthouse.

Isabella figured it would be best to give Carlisle a bath before they had company. Surely his mother would mean Alistair as well, along with his siblings since Emmett was coming. That would mean Rose, and maybe Spencer. Alice would come which would mean Jasper. Then that meant Edward would come with Tanya and Mary. Carlisle would appreciate a hot soothing bath before company. That was why now, she guided him, careful again not to shift his bad shoulder too much, as she helped him into the tub. He hissed in pleasure as the hot water warmed his skin, soothing his tense muscles. She made him keep a portion of his upper body above the water as to not wet the bandages.

"You're not leaving an injured fool to bathe alone are you?" Carlisle asked with a sly smile.

Isabella purred in reply and went to go shut the door before she peeled off her clothes, thankful that her baby bump had not yet begun to cause her to lose balance when she climbed into the water. She kneeled beside him, thankful for the width of the tub Jacuzzi. She took the sponge and began to wash his body, kissing his skin as she went along.

"I told you I'd take care of you, Daddy, just like you take care of me and our baby."

She whispered as his hand caressed her back, slowly making its way up to her cheek.

When he did reach her face she stopped moving all together as their eyes met.

"We're alone, Honey. You don't have to keep your guard up anymore."

A small sigh escaped her lips and she leaned into his touch. The darkness faded from her doe eyes and the pure chocolate surfaced. She dropped the sponge and wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved between his legs, now kneeling before him. He wrapped her in his arms and rested his head against hers, he had his angel in his embrace and nothing was more calming than knowing that.

"You're not leaving my sight ever again, Carlisle." She breathed as she clung to him. "In all of my life I have never been so afraid. To see you in the line of danger like that was terrifying. When the bullet hit… I panicked. I couldn't breathe, Carlisle. To see you hurt nearly killed me. Oh, God, I can't thank Heaven enough for keeping you alive."

He whispered calming words to her in order to soothe her because of her confession.

"I was scared, too, Love. But not for myself, but afraid of what you would think of me for killing James. You claim me to be able to separate the beasts from the man within me, but to see me kill is not something to take lightly. But I knew, the moment that I looked back at you, that you loved me for your eyes never glanced at James when he took death in his grasp but you only stared after me. I'm still the same man I've always been. As I told you before, I only kill when necessary. I don't take pleasure in bringing death but it was means of survival. It was a critical step in protecting you. There's no one else in this life for me but you. And you're with child, Isabella. I'm going to be a father, and you a mother. There's so much to live for. And I can't wait for the day I make you my wife and I become your husband. I know that seeing James's killed was hard, and maybe it hasn't set in, but whatever happens I am here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her muscles relax under his touch, which relaxed him as well. She didn't need to say anything in reply, just her holding onto him and the gentle motion of her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck was enough.

"I love you." He said in a cheerful voice with a bit of laughter but kindly so.

In reply she kissed his cheek and murmured to him.

"I love you."

He relaxed at the sound of her words breaking the still silence of the room.

Slowly she pulled her face away only to leaned in closer so that their lips touched slightly and brushed. Then she took his top lip between her two and began to kiss his with slow and enduring passion. His hand caressed the nape of her neck as he drew her down closer, her neck angling so that his hands could control her lower body as he part her legs, making her straddle his waist. She fell into them, but grabbed the edge of the bathtub to catch her fall so she wouldn't crash into his bad shoulder.

"God, Doll Face, I need you so bad." He panted against her lips.

"I'll ease the pain, Daddy. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Of fuck, Doll Face, you know what to do. I need you bad. I need to be buried deep inside your wet tight pussy."

She groaned, threw her head back, and was about to lift her body up and impale herself on him when a knock came to the door.

"Carlisle! Bella! Mom is here; she can't sit still for much longer. It would be in your best interest if you got dressed and downstairs soon." Alice yelled.

Carlisle groaned.

"Fucking cock blocker."

Bella groaned in frustration as well. She needed Carlisle this very moment but they needed to see the family. If she impaled herself upon him right now she would be interrupted by Elizabeth bursting through the door in a few minutes to see her son.

"Well be down in a few minutes." Bella sighed.

Alice warned them that they better be or everyone would be uncomfortable knowing what they might be doing. Then she rested her forehead against Carlisle's.

"Sorry, Daddy. We're going to have to wait for this. But don't worry, Killer." He gaped at the name, but the lustful look in her eyes told him that it wasn't meant to be accusing. "Despite everything emotional attached to the situation today. I have to admit you with a gun is fucking hot. God, Daddy, I'll put a show on for you tonight just to show you what you do to me."

"Holy fuck, Doll Face." Carlisle panted. "Just fuck me now. I need you. Oh, God. I need you."

He tried to kiss her but she withdrew and climbed out of the tub.

"Nope." She popped the "p" and put her hands on her womb. "We have company. And besides, I'm a bit hungry. I need to check in with Dean and see how he's holding up at work with Riley."

She helped Carlisle out, he could only use arm with the good shoulder to lift and push himself out of the tub and she did the rest. Then she giggled when she saw how messy his hair was from her washing it. She would have to comb that for him.

Showing her love for him she then helped him dry off and took him out to their room. Once in their closet she helped him into a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs and dark wash denim jeans. She then slipped into a lacey set of lingerie, of course after making Carlisle turn around so he couldn't see part of his surprise later. Then she jumped into a pair of slimming boot cut jeans, which she struggled to get on because her belly made them very tight, but they were comfy after she wiggled in them for a few seconds. Then she quickly put on a black button down, flattering feminine cut of course, and buttoned it up.

"You can turn around now, Honey." Bella cooed.

She had to admit that she had been ogling his back. He was so sculpted and beauty. He turned, beautiful as ever and smiled at her.

"Lovely, Love." He chimed as he cupped her cheek in his palm.

She leaned into his warm hand and sighed happily.

"I'll match you if you'll help me." Carlisle murmured.

She understood and reached for his black button down and helped him into it, but did not bother to button it. Deciding that she needed to do something about her hair she led him back into the bathroom to fetch a comb.

She made him sit down at the mirror vanity and she combed out his luscious blonde locks. He had beautiful hair.

"I love your blonde hair." She sighed as she ran her fingers through it.

"As I love your long chestnut waves."

She couldn't help but smile.

"Let me try to brush it, Isabella. You know how I love to do that for you."

She knew she could not deny him this. He enjoyed doing this small thing almost as much as she did being on the receiving end. It was a simple gesture of love and affection, and so she switched positions with him and looked into the vanity as he held her hair down with the hand with the bad shoulder, and brushed with his other hand. She sighed happily and couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to have Carlisle running a brush through her hair and whispering sweet words to her as he did so.

"Just a little change." Carlisle sang sweetly to her. "Small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the beast."

She sighed happily as Carlisle set the brush down and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"What do you want to name our child?" She asked suddenly.

"If we have a girl, maybe something sweet like Belle."

Bella blushed.

"No, nothing like my name. I think we're having a boy and I think we should name him Andrew."

"That's a nice name. But we have time to think about it. If we have a son, I'd like to name him something Italian."

"I'd like that." Bella agreed as she stood up, and on her tiptoes she kissed him ever so carefully.

It was then they decided to finally head downstairs.

Carlisle was attacked by his mother, caught in an embrace that did hurt his shoulder. Alistair had to move his girlfriend off her son so Carlisle wouldn't be in pain.

"Oh my God, Carlisle. I'm so sorry." Elizabeth gasped.

"It's all right, Mom. Really, just a little sore."

"Let me get you those pills that Eleazar gave me for you." Bella kissed him on the cheek and ran back up to the bedroom to fetch the pain pills.

Da Vinci followed Isabella up to the bedroom room and she made sure to may him his much deserved attention.

"You've been such a good boy." She praised as she petted him. " I'm sorry that Mommy and Daddy haven't been paying attention to you. I love you, sweet boy. Do you still love your Momma?"

Da Vinci licked her cheek when she leaned down for him to reach.

"I'll give you a treat when we get down stairs. Right now we have to get your Daddy's medicine."

He nuzzled her leg as she grabbed the medicine off the counter.

"You're such a sweet boy, Da Vinci. I love you. I promise that Daddy and I are going to be home more often now. Daddy is hurt so you can't be so aggressive ok." As if he understood Da Vinci whined for his master, his tale waging because he wanted to go his Carlisle.

"We can go back downstairs now."

Carlisle looked over his shoulder from the couch and saw his angelic Doll Face descending the stairs. She held up her finger as if she meant wait a moment with a secret smile and hurried into the kitchen, soon returning with a glass of water for him to down the pills with. Graceful as ever, she settled down beside him on the opposite side of his mother and handed him his pill and the water. Quickly he took it and thanked his love. Alice and Rosalie were then hugging Bella to death and talking far too quickly for Bella to comprehend.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again." Alice threatened as she hugged her.

"Fuck, Bella, I haven't been that afraid in so long. Please don't do that again. When I heard that he was here and the gun… and Carlisle… and oh, God, Bella." Rosalie gasped as she clung to her best friend, her sister. "You always were a danger magnet. But, oh Lord, it doesn't matter. You're safe. Everyone's ok. That's all that matters."

Bella nodded as she clung to her friend in return.

"Everything is ok, Rosie." She reassured.

"I know, Bells."

"I know where I belong now, Rose. It just took a wake up call today seeing everything happen before me. It's funny. We never dreamed of this. But look at you, and look at me. I'll be the wife of a Don soon enough. That's not what I dreamed of, but much better."

Rose couldn't help but laughed as she withdrew and wiped her eyes.

"What we do for love."

Bella agreed and then turned to look and see Mary and Spencer. With open arms she accepted the two girls running towards her and Carlisle.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked as he hugged little Mary.

"Good."

"Carlisle, Dad said you got shot." Spencer accepted the hug from Bella but looked at Carlisle anxiously.

"I did, Spence." Carlisle grinned. "But I'll survive. Nothing major."

"Nothing major!" Elizabeth scolded.

This caused everyone in the room to begin laughing. Edward approached his brother and mother and smiled.

"Mom, let's talk about this later and be happy that everyone is all right for the most part."

She agreed.

"You did well, my brother. It's not everyday one of us gets to be a hero."

"Now don't start that, Edward. You know what I mean to make in the plans for change."

"I know well and I stand behind you. I mean to say that you're making changes and proving what we all deemed impossible. Our souls aren't as lost as we once believed them to be. God smiles and I know it. So bravo, Capo."

Their eyes locked and Carlisle couldn't help but smile as his brother bent down to hug him.

"Tanya's lucky." Carlisle whispered.

"So is Bella." Edward replied upon withdrawing.

Spencer's cell phone went off and she excused herself for a moment. When she returned she tugged on Emmett's sleeve to get his attention.

"Dad, do I need to cancel glee hang out at our house tonight? I figured we're staying a while. Lola said she'd move it to her house if we need to if I'm not coming."

Emmett kissed the top of Spencer's head and laughed.

"No, Princess. You can still have your get together at our house. We won't stay long."

"What's this, you're having friends over tonight?" Bella said with a smile.

Spencer nodded happily.

"Cameron and Lola told me that each week we get together at a member's house to discuss whatever and practice without our director. I figured since I'm the newest member it would be fun to have it out my house. Lola is coming over early to help set up and so is Cameron."

Bella smirked at the way Spencer said Cameron.

"And who is this Cameron?"

"A friend." She replied with blush in her cheeks.

Bella just smiled, but knowingly so.

…

After everyone had left and Felix had retired to his room with the company of Jane after dinner Isabella took Carlisle up to their room. She made him lie down on the bed and wait for her. She freshened up in the bathroom and slipped on the garters lingerie silk robe to match her lingerie. She fixed her hair, making sure it surrounded her like a halo the way Carlisle loved it most. With a deep breath she turned out the lights in the bathroom and stepped out into the bedroom, turned on the iPod on the dresser. Carlisle looked at her curiously.

"I told you, Daddy, I was going to make you all better." She moaned playfully as the music started.

Carlisle knew the song and moaned as well. Cherry Bomb by Joan Jett began to blast through the speakers and Isabella began to dance. Stripping off her robe only to reveal his favorite set of lingerie, but she had changed out her bra into a corset that pushed up her breasts and the pair of panties barely covered anything. She danced moving erotically to the music.

"_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school _

_ Old folks say, ya poor little fool _

_ Down the street I'm the girl next door _

_ I'm the fox you've been waiting for." _

She moved closer the edge of the bed and swayed her hips and body in fluid motions like she had been dancing all of her life. When the next lyrics sounded he understood why she had picked this song to strip to.

_"Hello _DADDY_," _She moaned and half screamed her name for him along with the song.

"_Hello Mom _

_ I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb _

_ Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_ I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb." _

She tossed her hair around like she was at a rock concert and then kneeled on the bed and she began to gyrate her hips and push out her chest.

_"Stone age love and strange sounds too _

_ Come on baby let me get to you." _

She got on all fours and crawled up the bed with a look of animalistic lust on her face but a devious smile. She straddled his body and she shook her shoulders to tease him with her breasts as she sang along.

_"Bad nights cause'n teenage blues _

_ Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose._"

Then she sat back on her heels, but positioned herself so that her center was lined up with his straining cock. She threw her head back as she touched her clothed pussy rubbing it quickly before thrusting down onto Carlisle's erection. Once again he moaned out his special name with the song.

_"Hello _DADDY_, hello Mom _

_ I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb_

_ Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_ I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb." _

She leaned forward against scooting forward to hover over his chest but clung to the head board as she gyrated her hips, which he grabbed.

"_Hey street boy what's your style_

_ Your dead end dreams don't make you smile." _

She grinned down at him, pushing her lower body to his cock as she clung to the headboard and sang but taunted with the lyrics.

"I'll give you something to live for."

She planted her pussy down on his cock and grinded against it furiously as she moaned the next lyrics and tossed her head around and threw her head back as her back arched.

"Have ya, grab ya till your sore!"

Carlisle moaned in pleasure wanting nothing more than to fuck her thoroughly.

_"Hello _DADDY_, hello Mom _

_ I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb _

_ Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_ I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb!" _

"That was so fucking hot." Carlisle groaned as Bella stared down at him with dark lustful eyes.

"Fuck me, Daddy." Bella moaned.

Within minutes Isabella rid him of all of his clothing, her own corset and panties. She impaled herself on his long hard shaft and began to ride him hard and fast until they came to their climax. He enjoy not being in control and letting her have her way with him. The act was followed by a skilled blowjob and a few more rounds, completed by them both collapsing from exhaustion. They cuddled together, Isabella protecting him like a lioness looking out for her mate. Not only did Carlisle, the king of the jungle, have his lioness to look out for, but his cub. He had to heal now and get stronger. He had to let Isabella tend to him even though he hated feeling weak. She was his mate, just like a lion. The beasts would sleep peacefully. She revealed to him his wild side tonight. And maybe she was just as much a beast as he. His lioness. Together, they rested in their cave, with their little cub in the womb. He curled into his lioness, resting his head upon her breast. She held him coax, gently stroking his hair and neck, happy that he was letting her care for him. Tonight he would surrender to her as he had long ago, but it was different now. Not only did she look after him, and his heart, and the beast, too, but now she looked after the Don. She had only dealt with him, as the Don, a few times. Today she had seen him raw for he was in the line of battle. Today he could have lost her to disgust and fear. She should have woken up and realized that she couldn't lead a life with a Don, but she didn't. She was awake all right, but she held her arms open, worrying for his life and not the one he had taken from James. She was his Doll Face. The Don and his Doll Face, curled together in bed as two lovers. Da Vinci chose that moment to hop into bed with them. His eyes closed, not yet ready for sleep, as he relaxed and let the silence comfort him as his lover touched him affectionately and hummed ever so softly. A smile curled upon his lips and he knew he could trust the Don with this moment, they were not separates but one man, the guardian angel, too. The Daddy and Doll Face, he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Daddy and Doll Face.

**So what did you think? I know some of you are probably mad at me for bringing back the term "Doll Face" but a dear friend of mine, CarlislaCooper, reminded me how good of a name it was for Bella, and it was one of the things that got her hooked on my story, along with the name Daddy. Now I know I've stuck with Angel for Bella after Carlisle's latest revelation about them guarding one another is doesn't have the same impact. Bella has gotten bolder, and their sex life as we know is fucking good. So I decided to do the little strip show for him at the end. It's fitting, Carlisle is going to be a Dad, and during the 20s-40s it was a common name for women to call their lovers especially during passion. Doll Face is a term from the thirties. Carlisle is realizing that he doesn't have to separate his Don from the rest of himself. Bella loves all of him so he doesn't have to feel bad about being Don and be two different people, work and love. Now that Carlisle, well overtime he has been working to change the mafia. There is one of you readers, you know who you are, that understand the direction that I am taking this story in terms of the mafia. And now Bella needs to take a step up and assume and accept her place as the future wife of a Don. The American Mafia is portrayed during the 20s and 30s because of the romance of the eras, and for me mafia Carlisle was inspired by 1920s mob. So what's more suiting than to pick names for each other than from those eras. I know that some of you hate the term, Doll Face, but I hope you can come to understand why I chose to use it again. **

**On another note, Eclipse came out today on DVD and I watched it this afternoon so I am very happy. Unforunately there are not that many Carlisle scenes, though the scene where they are all in the living room before Bella goes to talk to Rosalie there is a very nice shot of him in just tight jeans and a t-shirt. I love Edward, I have to say it, but only in the books and movies. I don't like to use canon characters for my fics. But I love Edward, but then again I love all of the Cullen men. **** Please review. **


	33. Confessions

**Hey everyone! What a surprise! I got another chapter done. I was just so inspired to get a new chapter up before the week started. Exams start not this week but the next so this week will be all about prepping so I don't know what my schedule will be. Again I want to shout out and say happy birthday to CarlislaCooper. **

**I'm in a bit of a defeated mood, because one of my school chaplains who took a leave of absence last year because her cancer came back passed away last night. I just found out and I am very disheartened because she was like a mother to us all. But I know she wouldn't want us to be sad. So please keep Chaplain Patty's family in your prayers. **

**I want to thank everyone who reads this story. And I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who reviews: Keeper of the Covenant, CarlislaCooper, Cullen Cousin, 1dreamkeeper, Cailley Rachelle, Simaril, JJ1234, hiddenfanggirl16, whitegurl2013, catemom, carlisleisgodlove1985, klr52, delilah69, violetsrblue123, hnwhitlock2000, katty8812, Sapphirepa, 71star, longtobeme, Jamberine, IGOTEAMEDWARD, ericsfan, Reyn-on-a-sunny-day2, AMUTOforever305, beverlie4055, , sghb716, KimberlyAnnT, Christina2002, LittleMissInnocence, cullensbabymama7, vikinglass25, Jeraly, twilight-princess, teetag, and Scarlett O'Hara1992. For those of you I haven't mentioned I think I have mentioned everyone though since the last time I thanked everyone I still appreciate you all. I love each and everyone of you because you're awesome. **

**I just want to thank Keeper of the Covenant for your constant reviews that always guide me. You always seem to know just what to say to get me on the right path. No matter what story I am working on you are always helpful, and kindly so, always lending brilliant ideas. But not only do you give good ideas, you coax me into creating my own good ideas with your brilliance. You don't simply hand over a solution to writer's block or being torn between ideas. You guide me into solving my own issues in writing. And so I thank you. You are a wonderful person and I am honored to always have you to rely on when I need guidance or someone to bounce ideas off of. You are a marvelous writer as well. **

**CarlisleCooper, since its your birthday, I am praising you again. I adore your stories "Bound in Blood" and "Breathing Hope." You truly know how to write tales of polar opposites at the same time. You capture readers with your magical tales and make us feel as if we were there with the characters. Not only are you a magnificent writer, but a true friend, who lets me rant and knows how to get me to stay true to Carlisle when I am frantic. Happy Birthday and may all your birthday wishes come true. **

**So, those of you who read "When You Said Forever" know that I like to put a religious element into my stories. This chapter, the latter half, contains religious elements. I mostly just say God, so if you are not Christian or feel you may be offended I am sorry. I am a Christian, a believer in Jesus Christ. In a way each character in this story has sacrificed themselves for different things. I have made references before to God, the epiphany, angels (guardian in particular), and the small saying in the beginning chapters: Mizpah, may God watch between me and thee while we are absent from one another. **

**Playlist: **

**Fallin' for you by Colbie Calliet **

**The riddle by Five for Fighting **

**Window blues by Lykki Li**

**Getting to know you from The King and I**

**Happy days are here again/ Come on get happy by Glee Cast **

**Hollywood by Michael Buble **

**I don't want to be by Gavin Degraw **

**True colors by Cyndi Lauper**

**I want to hold your hand by the Beatles**

**Dog days are over by Florence and the Machine **

**It's a good day by Peggy Lee**

**The last thing on your mind by Lights**

**Losing my religion by R.E.M. **

**Let it be by the Beatles**

**Jesus paid it all by Kristian Stanfill**

**Back in his arms again by Mark Shultz **

**How great is our God by Chris Tomlin **

**Please read, review and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Three

_Confession_

Lola was the most energetic person Spencer had ever met besides Alice. Her hair was long and dark with eyes the color of lilac. Her voice, when she sang, was sweet like an angel's would be. And too, like an angel, she floated across the floor. Her steps barely sounded and she seemed to dance across the floor. She was just a happy girl. Currently the three friends were preparing the den with food, entertainment, and setting up the sound system. Spencer was completely oblivious to Cameron who was staring at her, drinking in her beauty. She was dressed in a pair of cute skinny jeans and a V-neck shirt that fit snuggly, matched with a pair of short kitten heels.

She turned to look over her shoulder and Cameron couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit nervous. Ever the gentleman, when Lola was busy with something else and wouldn't notice, he approached Spencer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you all right?"

She smiled softly, but her eyes didn't look any less worried. Her breath was shaky and her silence spoke loudly.

"Are you nervous because everyone is coming over?"

She shook her head.

"You can tell me anything, Spencer. What bothering you? Two weeks knowing you and I know that something is up."

She sighed and looked over at Lola. She was her friend, but not her best friend, that was Cameron. To her convenience Lola was on her phone and so she could pull Cameron away for a few minutes to talk to him.

"Come with me." She whispered then she turned to Lola and called out. "Hey, Lola, Cameron and I are going to get something that I forgot in my room. We'll be back in a few minutes."

She replied with a nod and went back to setting up the speaker system.

She led him up to her room, specially decorated by Rosalie and Alice. She sat down on her bed and she saw that Cameron wasn't sure what to do besides shut the door behind him. Emmett had seen them going up the stairs and by the look on Spencer's face he had a feeling about what was going on.

"Come sit with me." She patted the spot beside her.

He looked around the room, but his gaze fell back to her. Always to her. Slowly he walked to her bed and sat down beside her. She crossed her legs Indian style on the bed and looked down at her freshly manicured nails painted purple.

"You know I'm different."

She spoke softly before lifting her eyes to meet his.

"You're more perceptive than most people our age."

She sighed, and when their eyes did meet Cameron felt like he was staring into her sole. She tucked her knees to her chest, feeling too childish sitting Indian style.

"You're my best friend, Cameron. I know we haven't known each other long. Lola is my friend too; a great friend, but you're my best friend. I love all the other kids in Glee Club, it's like a family to me. But I need to tell you something."

He reached out to touch her hand, somehow knowing it would give her a bit more confidence.

"It's not one sided, Spencer. You're my best friend, too. I have fun with you and I like hanging out with you. You're real, something a lot of people aren't. A lot of kids at school, they are who their parents paid their nannies to make them into. To a lot of them it's all about what's on the runway or what club they can get into. But you, you're different. You're like the rest of us in Glee Club, we care about people and each other. And it's good that you feel like your part of a family in Glee, because that's what we are. We've worked hard to get where we are, and now you're the newest member of our family. I'm happy you're part of it. Look, I know you were adopted recently, and you have nice folks, but if it's the adoption that has you down, then you don't need to worry because Emmett and Rosalie seem like pretty awesome people."

Spencer laughed, which made Cameron smile.

"It's not them. I love my new Mom and Dad. And I'm glad you're my best friend."

"So am I." Cameron replied, happy that the conversation had taken a lighter turn, but knew that there was more that she needed to say that might not be too happy.

"I need to tell you something about my past. It's not easy to talk about. I plan on telling Lola, and the rest of Glee Club, but I want you to know before everyone else. I figured you're the one person who's not going to judge me."

He gave her hand and squeeze and looked at her with earnest eyes as he stared deeply into hers.

"I would never judge you, Spencer. What kind of a friend would I be if I did that? Whatever you have to say about your past it doesn't change who you are or how I see you. You're still Spencer, my super awesome best friend."

She smiled again and giggled. It sounded funny to hear him say super awesome. But then when she stared into her eyes she saw something there that sparked a fire in her heart. She needed to tell him. Taking a deep breath she squeezed his hand and opened her lips as well as her heart and told her tale.

"Five years ago when I was thirteen my worst nightmare came true. I grew up in a shitty area of Chicago where you prey you live another day. My father was a drunk bastard and my mother was a crack addict. Don't ask me how they survived. I hate those shit heads. They needed money and I was a 'pretty little thing,' according to my father. It was sick the way he would say it. So he sold me to the sex trade."

Cameron knew by the way her tale had begun she had gone through Hell and back, but when she said she had been sold to the sex trade, he had never felt such strong emotions. He was enraged at her biological father for being so heartless and her mother for letting it happen. He was furious with those people who had hurt her. His heart broke for her, knowing what was implied about what she had suffered. How could she even trust him, a male, and yet here she was sitting with him holding hands and telling her tale and calling him her best friend. She was so strong.

"Oh, Spencer. God, I would have never known. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. How could they just sell you like that? You're their daughter, how could someone hurt you like that. You're wonderful and kind and sweet. You're honest and caring and selfless."

"Thank you." She murmured as she looked down at their joint hands. "My father didn't care. But anyway, I was broken in, as they said, easily. I was so young and I was absolutely terrified. I was passed from one man to another like I was a toy. Every girl wants their first time having sex to be a romantic and pleasurable experience. Mine was far from it. I remember screaming in pain and tying to get away. It only resulted in me getting hit. They did all sorts of things to me." Cameron could tell she was removing herself from her memories because it showed in her voice. It was the only way she could get through her story. "I was scared, Cameron. I wanted to die because all of the men that hurt me were the devil. At age fourteen my spirit was completely broken. I submitted easily. I never tried escaping. I did the deed with hundreds of men and did whatever they demanded of me. I was sold for one nighters, strip clubs on the black market, and the worst was when I was sold to masters and forced into Dom/ Sub. I know that the kinds of Dom/ Sub relationships where there is a contract and the two people agree to it and have codes are supposed to be good, but after being on the other side of it, in the type where things go wrong, I can never see it as good even with all that. I would be left chained to walls. And their friends would fuck me too. And then when the man tired of me he passed me on to another seller and I would cry at night knowing I would be stuck there. That was until I met Mary, my now cousin, I was about to turn fifteen and she was only seven about to turn eight. We were sold together."

"It's bad enough that you were on the market, but that's a child. How can they do that to a child?"

His face was pale and his heart clenched. The world was so fucked up. He couldn't believe that people were so cruel. He knew there were murders out there, but growing up in the world he did he was sheltered despite living in New York. He had always had it good. But here was Spencer, a survivor of the cruelest world and she wasn't broken anymore. Her eyes weren't full of hate. She wasn't bitter. How could she not be bitter? She had every right to be.

"The world is a fucked up place, Cameron." Spencer said bluntly. "Not every guy is kind like you, or our director; Mr. Jones, or like my Dad; Emmett, or my Uncle Carlisle, Edward, or Jasper and my grandmother's boyfriend Alistair. Not every guy is sweet like the men that work for my uncle Carlisle, like Felix and Aro, Marcus, and Caius. But then, that's a lot of nice people, and the guys in Glee too. So if there's that many nice people in one place there must be a lot more all over. The world is pretty screwed up. You see, I wouldn't let them take Mary anywhere unless I went, too. I was past feeling sorry for myself and having Mary to look out for made it easier. She went through a lot of the shit I did, but I would sacrifice myself so she wouldn't have to be used that way at such a young age. She was just a child and still is. When I was seventeen I was rescued by a charity group, Mary came with me, too and we were transported here to New York and put in a safe house, where I have lived for the past year. My Uncle's fiancé, Bella, went through a similar situation and so my Uncle is very passionate about taking down the trade and breaking the circle. When she confessed to him about her past he not only wanted to help her, but help other girls like me deal with their issues and put a stop to the madness. I knew them before my new parents. Bella never went to a shelter, my Mom helped her flee from Seattle to New York. I didn't want to be in the shelter anymore, I wanted to be a normal girl. And I ran away and Mary followed. Mary now lives with my Uncle Edward and his girlfriend Tanya. Bella and Uncle Carlisle are getting married and their busy with stuff concerning her past, and they have a baby on the way. They can't raise a baby and help me, and I'm glad I'm with my Mom and Dad. Rosalie talks to me a lot about my past and she listens, she really listens. She doesn't ask me why I feel a certain why or how I feel about something. She just lets me talk and asks if I want her thoughts or if I had just needed to talk to someone. She just knows things, like a mom should I guess. And Dad, he, Emmett he just knows how to lighten the conversation and when I'm sad he knows just what to do to make me laugh. It's nice having people that care. It's so different for me. Sure the people at the shelter cared, but i would always wonder how much longer I would be there for. What therapist were they going to have me talk to next. I've been through a lot of shit and I just needed to tell you so I didn't feel like I had this big secret I was carrying around. I'm not saying I'm telling you this so I can dump it all on you. But I just wanted you to know so that if there are things I should know that normal teenagers don't or if certain things people say make me clam up, it's not because I'm some weirdo or I don't like the people. Sometimes certain things trigger memories and I shut everyone out. I just needed you to know. You see I use to sing to Mary all the time because it was one of the few things that would calm her down when she had been used. I would sing her songs like 'Whistle A Happy Tune' from _the King and I_. She was really the only one to hear me sing, but I would sing to myself when I was young. It was like an escape to me. I always dreamed of going to the theater and seeing plays on Broadway. I remember being a child and walking through the streets of Chicago and seeing advertisements for music shows coming to town. When they would come I would go and wait outside the theater and watch the people go in all dressed up in nice clothes. And the man who took their tickets would always ask me where my ticket was and I told him I didn't have one. One night, when the King and I came to town when I was six years old I waited outside the theater like I always did and the man knew I didn't have a ticket yet he gave me his hand and I took it. He took me up to a special booth where the lighting crew was working along with the sound crew and he let me sit on his lap and watch the musical with him. Up until the time I was sold he would always take me in and let me watch the shows. I knew every word to every song that I had seen performed. And he told me one day if I practiced enough I would be a famous singer or maybe on Broadway. And so singing became my escape. It was my peaceful place. That's why I'm happy to be in Glee Club, so maybe one day I'll be on stage singing just like the elderly man said I would be. "

Spencer hadn't realized it until she was finished talking that Cameron had moved closer and they were still holding hands. He was smiling though, which made her smile. He had a beautiful smile and his eyes were twinkling.

"I'm glad you told me." He murmured. "Thank you for being honest with me about that. I know that it was really hard for you, and I do appreciate you trusting me that much to tell me. We all have our secrets, but sometimes you just need to tell someone. I don't judge, Spencer. If you ever need to talk about anything I'm here. And you're right about music. It makes me happy, too. My parents were happy that I always liked music and theater when I was growing up. I liked sports, too, but there was something about music that just made me feel happy. Despite my mom's business she's a very artsy person and is a theater enthusiast. My father, being a photographer, had an eye for my arts and he thought it was grand. He still feels bad about missing some of my Glee Club performances because of fighting in the war. But how can he be sorry for fighting for our country. It's more important. So if anyone ever gives you shit or you don't like what they're doing, I've got your back."

She looked up at him, blush flooding her cheeks.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"That's what friends are for."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Told ya, you were awesome." She teased.

"You mean you're awesome." He replied humorously.

"Race you back to the den!" She exclaimed as she leapt off the bed.

He ran after her, right on her heels but his legs were longer. They both heard the booming laughter of Emmett.

"Well at least she's not chasing boys." Rosalie commented.

Later the rest of Glee arrived and they all talked about anything and everything as they ate pizza and snacks. Beth, who had been a lead vocalist for a while was chatting with Danielle, but had a close eye on Spencer and Cameron, who were talking with some other kids including Lola. Beth normally did duets with Cameron because they were the two strongest voices, and she had to admit that Spencer had a wonderful voice, but she didn't like competition. Beth adored music and loved the spirit of the club, but she liked to be the center of attention. She found herself very similar to Rachel on the TV show, Glee. Though Gallagher had a glee club, and a good one, too long before the TV got schools paying more attention to their own.

"Has Cameron seemed different to you lately?" Beth finally asked Danielle.

"What do you mean?" The red head replied.

"Normally all he cares about is the music or what song we're doing next, but he's been hanging with our new girl, Spencer a lot."

"They get along, I guess." Danielle shrugged her shoulders. "It might be good for him, you know? He's so intense about Glee. Who knows what goes on in his head."

"But do you think there is something going on between those two?"

"Hard to tell. I mean I've seen her with some of the other guys at school, not the ones in Glee, and she's a bit shy around them. But she does treat him differently."

"And Cameron didn't start showing he cared about hanging out with anyone until she came along."

"Think they're sleeping together?" Danielle asked as she ogled Cameron.

"Maybe. As long as she doesn't steal my spotlight I don't really care."

"You're a co-captain, she can't steal your spotlight."

"Cameron might though. But I doubt it."

Beth looked up and over at Cameron trying to get his attention. When she failed to do so, because he and Spencer were laughing about something she didn't know, she finally yelled his name.

"Hey, Cameron, want to get the actual meeting part of the get together started? I think it would be good to start getting a solid list of ideas together for songs for regionals to present to Peter."

Cameron nodded and then whispered something to Spencer. She blushed and he smirked, which made Beth very curious.

Cameron got up, looking as handsome as ever. He was dressed in a pair of well-fitted dark wash jeans and a tight black t-shirt that fit his sculpted chest perfectly. He was yummy.

"So, I know we all are in high spirits from returning from the holidays and having won sectionals. Now we have to start getting serious again, but we can still have fun, so we can prove ourselves and win regionals. This group, we've had our ups and downs, actually we've had a lot of downs until recently when we pulled ourselves together and we won. We live in New York City, and we've got tons of competition. We've got charter schools we're competing against. We've got talent to compete again. Each time our competition steps up because they know that they're facing our school, the most academically prestigious school in the city. But we have to remember just because we belong a society with that legend, doesn't mean our voices apply. It was close, sectionals wasn't easy to win. Remember, we were pretty sure that we had lost. But I don't want to make this all about winning and losing." He shot a glare at Beth. "We all want to be stars. For some of us it has been a childhood dream. But we can't get there without hard work. Now we can't let our victory be that close this time. We have to wind by a landslide. And that's why I want us all to act as leaders, not just Beth or me. But at the same time we have to be followers, and take the back seat to let someone else have a solo or have their way with an idea. Because let's face it, what we sing, our voices, it all represents who we are. So lets not be corny, but we should start being true to the music and to our voices. We have to show New York City why we deserve to win. But we have a secret weapon this time, something our competition won't expect. We're changing things up, and I want some of us who don't normally sing solos or back up, to switch up the roles. I even plan to take a back seat and give the rest of the guys a chance to shine." Beth was about to protest but Cameron glared at her and she shut up. "Recently, we've gained Spencer, and the competition won't see that coming. And she's good, really good. You've heard her at practice."

"Thanks." Spencer murmured, shy again but blushing.

Cameron smiled sweetly in return.

"Just being honest." His eyes laughed even if his mouth didn't because he didn't want to flirt too much in front of everyone right now. "So I've been thinking about all of this, talking it out with Peter but this afternoon I heard a story about someone's life, someone a consider a very good friend, my _best friend_, that changed my perspective on things. We've all got a story, where we came from, how we came to love music, and why we sing. We should tell it, but not with words, but with our music. Over the weekend I talked with Spencer about if she was interested in doing a duet with me to perform tonight. I didn't realize how much it would really say at that point but now I'm moved by the choice. It started out with one song then another, and finally, we'll you'll see." He looked at the boys and nodded to get to their instruments that they had brought. Lola jumped to the piano and Cameron offered his hand to Spencer. They both knew once they got started everyone would join in, which was just what they wanted.

Cameron started it with a smile on his face. The pair faced one another, getting into their song from the start.

_"Happiness hit her like a train on a track." _

Spencer picked up the next line and a few, smiling the same knowing what it would lead to.

_"Coming toward her, stuck still, no turning back_

_ She hid around corners and she hid under beds _

_ She killed it with kisses and from it she fled." _

Cameron's smile grew as they stood strongly together. He was proud of Spencer's voice, though the first time he heard her sing she was good, but she didn't show as much confidence. She had progressed but now, now that she had told him her secret about her past she trusted him and she felt safe singing with him alone. She smiled like everything was right in the world when he picked up the next lines.

_"With every bubble she sank with her drink _

_ And washed it away down the kitchen sink_."

Spencer picked up the next lines waiting for the others to catch on when Cameron joined her. She sang the lines with utter confidence because she was telling the truth to herself.

_"The dog days are over_

_ The dog days are done _

_ The horses are coming _

_So you better run." _

Cameron joined in, both of them clapping along as they moved getting into the song and rhythm. When their voices united it made the sweetest and strongest sort of harmony anyone had ever heard.

"_Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father _

_ Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_ Leave all your love, your longing behind. _

_ You can't carry it with you if you want to survive _

_ The dog days are over_

_ The dog days are done _

_ Can you hear the horses?_

_ 'Cause here they come." _

Cameron took his solo once more, smiling at Spencer who was giddy as ever. She looked just as she felt, at home performing in front of their friends.

"_And I never wanted anything from you _

_ Except everything you had and what was left after too. Oh!" _

Spencer took her solo again, glancing over at Cameron who had been watching her watch him.

"_Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back _

_ Struck from a great height by someone who should know_

_Better than that." _

They joined in harmony again and everyone was watching in delight, moving to the music waiting to join in on the chorus.

_"The dog days are over _

_ The dog days are done _

_ Can you hear the horses?_

_ 'Cause here they come." _

The rest of the group joined in, getting up off their feet and basking in the bliss of doing what they loved, all except Beth who stayed on the couch.

_"Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father_

_ Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_

_ Leave all your love, your longing behind _

_ You can't carry it with you if you want to survive _

_ The dog days are over _

_ The dog days are done _

_ Can you hear the horses?_

_ 'Cause here they come. _

_ The dog days are over _

_ The dog days are done _

_ The horses are coming_

_ So you'd better run." _

Emmett and Rosalie couldn't help but smile at the sounds that were coming from downstairs. They could hear their daughter's voice, but she was not alone. Not only was it joined with another voice in harmony, but several others singing together as a group. Spencer was part of a family, not just the Cullen Clan, but Glee Club, a little piece of heaven.

…

Isabella knew Carlisle was lost in his thoughts. She didn't mind though because he did have quite a bit to think about. But she felt that his thoughts were centered around something much more serene. As she stroked his soft blonde hair she couldn't help but wonder what he was dwelling on. There were so many things that could bounce around in the mind of Carlisle Cullen. Suddenly shifted, but not enough to concern her. He shifted off her, to rid her of his weight and laid on his side, then motioned for her to do the same so that they faced one another. Sweetly, he draped his arm across her waist pulling them closer as he stared into her eyes.

"Do you ever think about God, Isabella?"

Out of all the things to ask, she least expected this. She closed her eyes in frustration, wishing they were having any other conversation but this one.

"More or less." She replied, holding back frustration.

When she opened her eyes she found his blue orbs looking down, as if he had offended.

"Oh." He simply replied.

Gently she stroked his cheek in encouragement. She hadn't meant to break his spirit.

"Do you, Carlisle, think about God?"

He nodded slowly.

"Quite a bit lately. My family is Catholic."

"It's on your mind because of what Edward said about your souls."

"Sort of. When I told you earlier I had an epiphany about guardian angels, it was more than just that. I've been thinking a lot today."

"Then tell me what you've been thinking."

"Isabella, I must go to church tomorrow. I know it's not a Sunday but I need to go to the alter. I took a life today. I was raised religious but I lost my way. And slowly, having you in my life has brought me back onto the path. I stumbled, and I fell, but you gave me something to give thanks for. Everyday I give thanks because I have you. It wouldn't be good enough to just ask for forgiveness now here. I want to be in God's house, vulnerable before him. And ask him to forgive me."

Bella mused on his words and sighed.

"I have to admit that I have thought about my faith lately. It's just I never didn't believe, I just doubted when James started hurting me. But then I had a little hope when you came along. I guess I'm just afraid to believe because I thought God would protect me and I got hurt. But then he's brought good things into my life as well."

Carlisle nodded and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I can understand why you would doubt it all. When we are supposed to be protected by God's loving hand. I thought similar things before you. When I had to take lives and when I had to hurt people. I wondered why God hadn't spited me with his hand and punished me for my wrongs. But when I took a life, something in me told me to go to church and ask for forgiveness and I felt at peace. God loves us all, even the sinners. He takes us back when we turn away and go down the wrong path, but in truth, he never let us go in the first place. He loves us and rejoices when we turn back to him. I could have been killed today, but I wasn't. I was being protected even though God knew I meant to take another life. He wants me to live. He brought me you. He gave us a child. I have so many reasons to praise and thank the Lord, Isabella."

She nodded in understanding and couldn't help but smile. He touched something her heart, and maybe, just maybe, she was believing.

"God can love me even though I was angry at him?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course, Love. He loves you now, just as he did before and will in the future."

And they laid there together like Adam and Eve, bare before the Lord just as they were made. There would be no temptation tonight with no serpent. There were only two lovers, man and woman, children of God, wondering where they stood with faith. Carlisle knew from somewhere God was watching them, a comforting idea, but Isabella did not feel the same.

"I'll go with you tomorrow." She whispered.

She looked down at the blanket beneath them and contemplated her feelings.

"It's been a while." She stated with a bit of fondness is her voice.

He smiled kindly, stroking her cheek as a single tear danced down her cheek, but to his fascination she did not cry. Simply, he held her in his embrace in awe of his saving grace, his Doll Face.

…

The next day Felix drove Isabella and Carlisle to the church that the Cullen Family attended when in the city. It was a rather large cathedral and grand to say the least. Carlisle wore one of his best suits, but not too over the top. She knew he wanted to look nice. She wore a simple long sleeved green dress that modestly went to her knee. She paired it with tights and ballet flats. There were a few people in the sanctuary, and Bella couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Carlisle lowered himself to his knees at the alter, bowed his head and clutched the rail. Isabella awkwardly stood behind him and watched the glorious man in awe. The man who walked with such strength and power knelt before the Lord as a humble man asking for forgiveness. He was beautiful.

"I have sinned, Lord." She heard him whisper.

He whispered his prayer and Bella looked up to the cross suspended amongst the wondrous murals. It was simple, welded from gold colored iron with a another cross in tears cut out in the middle. The light coming through the stain glass window illuminated the cross, causing it to glitter, and somehow the light shined on her. It was some comfort she didn't understand, but she found herself in awe of the light. A smile lit up her face and she wondered if it was God's way of making himself known.

Moving to Carlisle's side she kneeled, too. But she did not take her eyes off the cross. Something overcame her and it felt like a hand was resting on her shoulder, but it was foreign yet kind. She knew she was safe as she gazed at the cross and at the light. Love surrounded her and she swore she heard God's voice booming. Maybe he was only speaking to her in her mind but it felt as if his voice filled the room. Her heart felt warmer and her spirit lighter. A soft prayer left her lips, something she had not done in quite some time, and she smiled the entire time she spoke with God. She told him it had been a while and that she was sorry. She told God that she was thankful for her friends and family. She thanked him several time for bringing Carlisle into her life. She praised God for the life of her child in her womb. She asked for forgiveness for losing faith and thanked him for having Carlisle tell her that she would always be welcomed back because she didn't know how else she could listen or believe that. She promised to be better and to never doubt him again. The entire time she was confessing and praising she had been absent from everything else around her. She was absorbed in rejoicing with the Lord, for she felt like she was whole again. Her soul felt cleaner and no longer was she a wanderer lost amongst the questions about a greater being.

When she was done she lifted her head to find Carlisle standing beside her smiling down at her.

"Thank you." She whispered to her love.

He shook his head with a grin and offered his hand. She took it gratefully and kept a hand to her womb as she rose to her feet.

"I want our son or daughter christened, Carlisle." She murmured.

He didn't think he could grin any wider but he did. He took her into his arms and held her close, wishing he could kiss her but would not in a church. He had watched his future wife find her way back into the arms of God. All it took was for her to enter the house of God and she found the light that she had been missing. No one was going to hide it under a bushel. She had her own epiphany and all he could do was hold her close and whisper.

"Yes."

Miracles weren't so impossible after all.

**Reviews are much appreciated, just like Carlisle stripping, which may be coming your way in the future. HINT HINT. But he has to get all better first. You can't expect him to perform with a bullet wound. Also, it's the Christmas season and there are 20 days until Christmas! Do you know what I want for Christmas? Carlisle Cullen. So if anyone can wrap him up in a box and send him to me for Christmas, I will be very happy. **


	34. Growing Into Your Britiches

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Exams are next week and some teachers have been evil enough to give test and projects this week. I've been running around like a madman trying to get things done. Not to mention Christmas shopping! I'm only in high school, well a senior, and I think Christmas Shopping is hectic. I've also been having a bit of drama at school, but ok we really need to give our moms more credit. Sometimes they annoy the hell out of us, and like Bella some of us don't have great relationships with our moms, but for those of us that do, they save us from shit. I've been carrying around a friend's secret, that's not a secret anymore because she came out about it to her mom finally, after coming out about it to her dad who is more laid back a few weeks ago, and now she's not keeping it a secret so I could finally talk to my mom about it, and not necessarily her, but another friend of mine came out with a similar secret, whom I have more history with and it was just awkward the way I found out. It's one of those moments when you tell your mom, ok I'm a loser but my mom is my best friend because she's always going to listen and tell me it's going to be ok even when shits bad, and she was trying not to laugh because she had guessed what was going on a while ago and was like, I didn't want to tell you in case for some strange reason I was wrong, which be both know never happens. So thank God for Mommies! **

**All right, I am going to vent for a minute. Everyone lady out there, which I assume are most of my readers, probably 99.9% of you, have ever had guy friends who forget you're a girl and make crude guylike remarks in front of you? So my guy friends, I love them and all, but they got mad at me for not laughing at a degrading video of a girl on her knees with two guys peeling carrots into her mouth holding the carrots where their cocks would be. That is so degrading. And because I didn't laugh and said it was degrading and insulting to women they got all pissed. Now that's been a while since it happened. But what pisses me off the most is when a male student in a classroom makes a degrading comment about women, this was in poetry/ modern lit class and we were talking about a poem, and the teacher, who is also male, instead of informing the student that language and comments such as that are not permitted or tolerated in the classroom, I mean this is a private school for pete's sake, agrees with the student and then makes a comment degrading women as well. It pisses me off so much. It's one thing for a stupid teenage guy to do it, but a teacher, who very well should know better. Sorry for my ranting I am just really pissed off. **

**Ok next order of business. Because exams are coming up this weekend I will not be writing that much. Maybe at night, but not during the day like I normally do. I will be busy organizing my study materials and cramming for my AP Government exam which I am scared as fuck for. My English exam sounds intimidating but I think I will actually be ok because I have a solid A in the class. Math is going to kick my ass. I'm an artist not a math brain, now tell me how 2 accountants made an art child. When you solve it tell me. Greek won't be hard at all. I almost don't have to study haha. So yea. **

**Another order of business. As always I would like to thank CarlislaCooper for her constant support. You're like a big sister to me and you are an amazing author. **

**And finally, I would like to shout out to Keeper of the Covenant. Over the course of this week she has been helping me plot out the rest of this story because I was lost. For all of you who are fans of the ABC tv series Castle, you are in for a treat. She helped me work through my frustrations and devise the perfect plan. Thank you so much for your help. I know I can be frustrating to work with but you helped me discover the best plot and twist ever known to man. And so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. I know this isn't my strongest chapter, but it is the one I kept putting down to create my master plan with you. And so for that I thank you. **

**Also, there is a bit of homosexual making out in this chapter so if you are offended I am sorry. You'll know when it's coming so you can skip over it if you can't agree with it. **

**Playlist: **

**Close 2 U by Fergie **

**Oh so quiet by Bjork **

**Satellite by Dave Matthews Band **

**Marching bands of Manhattan by Death Cab For Cutie **

**Life on Earth by Band of Horses**

**Long Division by Death Cab For Cutie **

**If it's love by Train **

**Lady is a tramp by Glee Cast**

**Innocent by David Cook **

**I wish I had a dollar by Uncle Kracker**

**I want to sex you up by Glee Cast **

**Killer Queen by Queen **

**Toxic by Brittany Spears**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Four

_Growing Into Your Britches_

Carlisle couldn't help but sigh happily as he and his fiancé cuddled in front of the fireplace at their penthouse. Gently he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, slowly brushing his skin against hers and humanly soft purrs, rumbled in his chest. True humans couldn't exactly purr, but in a way they could, but nothing like a lion. It was something only in the presence of their "mates" that this miraculous wonder occurred. Isabella basked in the sound of her lover's primal affections, a noise from that of a beast, yet his actions were that of a gentle man. Sparing his good arm he used the other to embrace her. He listened to her sighs of bliss and her soft coos of pleasure as he paid her affection.

Several thoughts rushed through dear Isabella's head. Ever so quietly she turned her head and let their lips meet. Carlisle had not expected this but did not protest. She rested her hand on the side of his next and she kissed his top lip, starting out slowly but deeply. She had a newfound strength that was foreign to her, which was frightening but only at first, now she wished to act on it beginning with a simple kiss to see how she could test her bold strength. She adored the feel of his hard lips against hers, and to show her affections she tilted her head to deepen the kiss as a moan escaped her. Carlisle grip on her tightened and as he leaned back he wished they were closer to the couch so that he had something to lean on, but it seemed Isabella already had a plan.

Isabella kissed him wildly quite often, so this passionate kiss, wasn't new, but it was different. There was something more building between them as she pressed closer when he pulled and dipped her tongue into his mouth. There was some wild beauty raging from her that left him in awe. Something about her, in her kisses, was so primal that it drove him insane. Maybe he hadn't been far off at all about the lioness within her and her own kind of beast. She guided him down as she moved to straddle his body so that she now laid on top of him as they made out like two horny teenagers.

"Oh sweet heavens." He moaned. "Doll face."

She glanced to the side to see Da Vinci looking at them in confusion. The look on his face caused her to chuckle, and Carlisle turned to look and see what was so funny. He too began to laugh.

"He's jealous." Carlisle teased.

Isabella thrust her hips into his and she giggled.

"He wants to do it doggie style." She teased.

"I swear once you let me back on top I will do that to you all night long." Carlisle growled.

She merely smirked and pecked a kiss on his lips. He wouldn't let go of her lips and so he began to kiss her once more. He was addicted to her taste and adored the feel of her safe in his embrace. The kiss was somewhat fierce but he wasn't complaining at all. It drove him insane and he wanted more. It seemed so much was happening but they were moving at a pace that was comfortable for them. Upon returning home Isabella had changed out of her formal green dress that she wore to church, and changed into a pair of jeans, that fit a bit tightly, and a loose white shirt. Her baby bump was truly showing and she needed to go shopping for maternity clothes, but she hadn't gotten around to it yet. She wouldn't make him do it with her right now and she wouldn't leave him alone at home either, but she needed more comfortable clothes. He wouldn't mind getting out of the house for a little bit so she could get some comfortable clothes to wear. Though he was quite fond of her growing breasts and they were only going to get larger. She had lovely breasts to begin with but he wasn't going to complain that they were getting bigger. From them his child would be nurtured. And he understood now why some men obsessed over making love to pregnant women. Isabella was do doubt hornier now that she was pregnant, but to see her round with child, her skin next to his was mind blowing. What was even more intimate was when they would lay together afterwards chest to chest with her womb in between them, their child safe within her and near him.

Now he felt a deeper connection with her, as if they were no longer just Don and fiancé, but possibly she was working her way to becoming his equal. She seemed stronger all of a sudden as her confidence made itself known. He found himself falling even more in love with her in this very moment. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her lover. Her hair had fallen to one side so that it cascaded down her shoulder. He waited for angel wings to burst from her back but he knew they were only in his mind. She smiled down at him but taunted him with a waggle of her brow.

"Penny for your thoughts, Honey?" She purred.

He could only smile as he lifted his hand to stroke her chocolate locks.

"Do you remember what Marcus told you when we were in my office after I was shot?"

She took a moment to think back on the words, curious about where this could be leading. The words came to her mind and she smirked.

"He told me I would make a good mafia wife."

Carlisle nodded and gazed up at his beautiful fiancé.

"And you will be." He cooed sweetly. "Were you thinking about your role as that in the future?"

She hesitated at first, simply lowering her head so that her forehead rested against his. She took a few slow deep breaths before parting her lips to speak.

"Somewhat. What if I'm not strong enough, Carlisle?"

He cupped her cheek in his palm and hushed her worries.

"You'll always be strong enough." He whispered. "A Don's wife must be strong, but you already are. You're so strong, Isabella."

She closed her eyes and sighed before replying.

"But I don't know all the ways of the mob. Your enemies, I don't know very much. But then I'm not your equal in their eyes."

"Sh. Love, the old ways are dying and you have already done so much for my clan. You've opened my eyes and made me a better leader. And in my eyes, Isabella, you will always be my equal. You'd be surprised about how much influence you have on others. You can be whoever and whatever you want to be. You don't have to wander in my shadow always by my side and at work. You can do what your heart desires."

Her eyes opened wide and she stared down at him. Her words came out softer than a whisper, for it was not just her who was speaking, but her soul. It was as if their very souls were connecting on a deeper level through a silent conversation through their eyes.

"But what if I want to be by your side, Carlisle? I'll be a mother before you known it and your wife. I have to protect and defend as well. Not only for my sake or yours, but for our child."

He nodded slightly as he stared up into her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"We have time, Honey. We have plenty of time. Though we have quite a bit on our plate, you have time to grow into her future title. I don't want you to have to be known because of me."

At first she didn't understand, but after hesitating for a moment the meaning of his words hit her. He wanted to give her independence but be his at the same time. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture.

"Just embrace the changes as they come, Love. Lately you've been so much stronger. You've been bolder and a bit wilder. And I am not complaining once so ever. If you're comfortable with the way you feel when you act as such, embrace it. I love you no matter what. This thing with the Romanians, don't let it pressure you into growing into the future prematurely. Take changes as they come. Test waters when presented with new oceans. Don't be timid, but don't be foolish either. I'll teach you what I know about the mafia, everyone in my family will help. You'll have more gun training, but I'd prefer that once our son or daughter is here. I am not comfortable with you with guns while pregnant. And maybe the growth will take a running start once we begin searching through those belongings that James brought."

A smile curled upon her lips as a wave of relief washed over her. She couldn't help but nuzzle her nose against his, giving him Eskimo kisses.

"Just give me a day or two more and I will get to that. If you believe in me, that's all I need."

He chuckled softly and Eskimo kissed her in return.

"If you believe in yourself then you can accomplish anything."

She kissed the tip of his nose with her lips and giggled. He loved the sound of her laughter and giggles. It warmed his heart, and the look of complete bliss reflected in his as well.

"I just want a little more time with you alone, light and happy, before we turn the serious back on when we start looking through those things."

He couldn't agree more. He began to kiss her lips suggestively as he made a sound of conformation.

"You know I love you right?" Carlisle murmured against her lips.

"You tell me everyday." Bella giggled in reply. "And I love you lots."

He couldn't help but laugh about her choice of words. He loved it when she just let loose. Normally she would say "I love you, too," but when she kicks back she would say things like "love you lots," or "I love you more." He adored his fiancé and couldn't wait until he could call her his wife. The day they were married he would call her his wife every time he had the opportunity.

As if she could read his mind she kissed him deeper and he felt the rumble in her chest as she purred.

"I can't wait until I can start calling you my husband, or even hubby." She licked his bottom lip. "I can't wait till I'm your wife."

"I can't wait either. You're going to be perfect. You're already perfect. I just hope that I can be the man you need me to be, the father you need me to be for our child."

"Of course you will be perfect, Carlisle. You already are. But we're only human and we make mistakes. That's what parenting is about. Nobody is perfect because it's too much work. What fun would it be if we did everything right the first time? If we didn't get wet the first time we bathe our child, if we didn't get a little messy the first time we feed him or her, or if we didn't have to teach our child that just because Da Vinci licks him or her doesn't mean he or she needs to do it too."

"You're right." He sighed happily as he kissed her.

"That's why you keep me around." She teased.

He could only chuckle and return to kissing her. He loved kissing his wi- fiancé, God he wished he could call her his wife. In his mind he called her it over and over.

"I want to do something special tonight." Carlisle murmured against hers lips, breaking the passionate kiss.

"I know just the thing." Bella replied with a sly grin.

"What is it, Doll Face?" Carlisle quirked his brow.

She shook her head and crawled off her lover.

"Secret." She giggled. "I'm going out for a little bit to get what I need for tonight. You have to stay here."

He pouted his lip to try to convince her otherwise.

"Nope. Give me a minute."

She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Edward, for she knew Emmett was busy.

"What a surprise, Bella. How are you?" Edward's voice came through the phone.

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Good. Now tell me, you never call for pleasure these days. What do you need me to do?"

"That's not true!" She protested.

"Yes, it is. Now what do you need a lackey to do?"

"So harsh." She teased. "But would you mind coming over to the penthouse for an hour or so. I want to do something special for Carlisle, and his surprise will be ruined if he goes shopping with me. He already went out once today and I don't want him out again. He needs to go easy. I would ask Dean to come over, but I need him with me. And you know how stubborn Carlisle is."

"I am not stubborn." Carlisle growled upon overhearing the conversation. "And I do not need someone to watch me. I am a grown man."

She turned her head and gave him a serious glare.

"You'll not get a surprise, and I promise it's a very good one if you pout like a child."

"I'm sorry, Doll Face."

She smiled and turned back to her conversation.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Edward confirmed.

"Thank you so much. I owe you."

"No you don't. You're family, Bella. Though I wouldn't mind one of your chocolate cakes."

"That sweet tooth of yours." She laughed. "See you soon."

When she hung up she found Carlisle grinning at her like the cat who ate the canary.

"Edward is a sugar addict just like Emmett and Rosalie."

She cocked her head to the side and laughed.

"And you're not? I do recall you wanting to have desert for before dinner."

"Point proven, Love." He sighed. "Hurry back to me."

"Always, Carlisle, always."

She then turned to her phone to call Dean.

…

Dean woke that morning remembering his dream vividly. Maybe today he'd have the courage to say something to _him _but he just made Dean forget how to speak. He kept things professional so he wouldn't think him weird for not being able to speak.

"Today will be better." He told himself as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes with his palms as he bent over the bed.

Upon entering the office a bit of nervousness overwhelmed him. He had never felt this way before. Life was full of one night stands but that wasn't what he wanted right now. Riley was in Bella's office, and so that is where Dean decided to go.

"Morning, Dean." Jessica chimed.

"Good morning, Jessica. You look lovely today."

She blushed at his compliment. Thanking him shyly and looking to the floor.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asked.

"Just busy work. I'll give you some files later that I need you to deliver to Bella personally."

"Of course." He replied, then nodded before making his way into Bella's office where Riley was.

He took a deep breath before opening the door only to be overwhelmed by the sight of the gorgeous man. He seemed even lovelier today than usual. Riley was younger than him, but Dean could teach him so much.

"Good morning, Riley." Dean greeted as he shut the door behind him.

He looked up from the files and smiled at the older man, though he was only his senior by four years. It seemed to make a world of difference.

"Good morning, Dean." He couldn't help but blush.

The two men fell into work making light conversation about things that had to be done. Riley asked a few questions about Bella and how Carlisle was doing. Dean couldn't stand sitting next to this gorgeous man and not taking a chance on how he felt. He'd had a handful of relationships but it seemed all that really worked was short and sweet. But Riley, he was someone to dream about. The two men were working side by side and searching through files, Dean through things related to the wedding, and Riley through things related to the photo shoot next week, when their hands touched by accident.

Both of the men blushed but neither withdrew. Riley, only having been with a few men, was bashful but he dared, even though he feared rejection, to look up. He found that Dean was staring at him but with affection. Their lips were only inches apart, all they had to do was lean in and they could achieve the fantasy they both had been dreaming of. Riley was afraid to make the first move, but his lips ached for Dean. Luckily Dean, praying he wouldn't be rejected, leaned in and pressed his lips firmly against Riley's. Immediately Riley began to kiss the man much to Dean's pleasure, who began to kiss in return as he pulled Riley into his embrace. Never had a kiss consumed Dean like this. Never had he felt so warm or happy. Riley had never been kissed so passionately, and the way Dean held him made him shiver. He titled his head to get closer to Dean and deepen the kiss, resulting in Dean being pushed against the desk as the kiss became frantic. He darted his tongue into Riley's mouth not even bothering asking for permission. This was fucking better than sex in Dean's opinion. If kissing was this hot with Riley he wondered what in the world fu… he was screwed. But then he didn't want to rush with Riley. This wasn't just going to be a fling. He wanted more.

With that thought in his mind he turned down the heat. He had never been able to control passion like this, but maybe it was because he cared about the person he was connecting with. He kissed the younger man with a deep passion that left Riley breathless. When the kiss ended both men were breathing heavily. Dean stroked Riley's cheek and then cupped it in his palm.

"Beautiful." He murmured.

Riley rested his hand on Dean's hip and smirked.

"Perfect." Riley whispered and then drew Dean in for another kiss.

Riley let his hands explore his partner's body as they kissed sweetly. This kiss was much more tender and affectionate than the last. Dean was wearing a pair of tight leather skinny jeans with a white button down. He had shed his leather jacket upon entering the room hours ago.

"Where do we go from here?" Riley asked when the kiss ended and Dean rested his forehead against his.

"Wherever we want it to go, Baby." Dean whispered before kissing the tip of Riley's nose.

Riley couldn't help but smile as he sighed happily. He loved the feel of being in Dean's arms.

A little while later when the couple had gotten back to working Dean's phone rang. Riley's head was resting on his shoulder with his arm around Riley.

"Hello, Love." Dean cheerily spoke into the phone.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, but Dean was like her gay husband. That's the only reason Carlisle wasn't bothered by Dean's nickname for her.

"Afternoon, Dean, you sound cheery. Where's your tough guy attitude?"

"Left it at home today. Got a reason to be smiling though."

"Tell me."

"I will later. But I'm guessin' there's something ya need from Ol' Dean."

"You know me well."

"Tis but the job of a humble man." He tried his best to sound innocent yet nonchalant.

"Humble." Bella nearly chocked on her own laughter.

"What do you need me to do, Love?"

"We're going shopping. We need to go to the grocery store and the lingerie store."

"Oh. What do you have planned? Something special for our hero, I suppose."

"Yes, poor thing he's so stubborn. He doesn't want me to leave the house. Felix and I will be by to pick you up soon. I'll text you when I get there. I'll explain what we need to do when we get there. Edward is coming over to make sure Carlisle doesn't get hurt trying to do things for himself with a bad shoulder."

"Eleazar is coming over at three remember." Dean reminded her.

"I know. I just texted him telling him that Edward would be there instead of me."

"All right. I'll see you soon, Love."

"See you soon."

After they hung up Riley sighed because he knew that Dean had to leave.

"I'll be gone for a bit." Dean explained. "Bella needs me to do a little shopping with her. She has a surprise planned for Carlisle, it seems. The poor man, he can't do anything without her worrying, but when you're injured like him…"

"What happened to him?" Riley questioned.

Bella hadn't been very specific about what happened to Carlisle. And she wasn't offering details.

"They don't want to talk about it. I mean I was there when it happened. It was bad, Riley. It's best you don't ask questions."

"Why do you know the answers?"

"Because I have a deal with his family business. They're good people, Riley. There are few like them in their industry, but they want to be different. They want to do good. It's not my place to talk about this." He looked around to make sure no one had opened the door before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Carlisle got shot, Riley. He was protecting Bella. He got shot in his shoulder and you can't tell anyone. I was in the car when it happened holding back Da Vinci. There are bad people in this world and Carlisle will go to any extent to protect Bella from that. She had bad shit happen to her in her past. She was a completely innocent victim. Unfortunately it's not just one person that has to be taken out. Don't ask questions, Riley. And please don't speak of this with anyone but me."

"But how are you so informed?"

"Business provider." Was all he said. "Family business. My Dad is a friend of Carlisle's godfather, Aro. He got us in the biz and I've been doing what we do best. Only, my Pops didn't plan on his only son being gay. I mean who plans for that. Took him years to accept it. Finally one day he told me, Son it's just the way you're wired. Then he tells me to be a family man and do his job. But I couldn't because I was a people person. Somehow Carlisle gets a hold of me through his huge database and puts me on the list for the job of his fiancé's personal assistant. I've done it before and so I thought, why not. They're all good people, just like you and me."

Riley nodded and then smirked.

"I kind of wish Carlisle played for the pink team."

"You got me don't ya?" Dean teased.

"Yeah, I meant-" Riley started out but Dean cut him off.

"I know what you meant, Baby. I wished the very same thing the first time I saw Carlisle. I must say Bella is a very lucky girl. Carlisle Cullen is a piece of delicious man meat and I'd love to get my hands on that. But he likes his woman and I'd say he has a fine catch. If Bella were a man…"

"Oh my, now I have to tell her this." Riley laughed.

"Don't you dare or Carlisle will have my head!"

Riley smirked and leaned in so that their lips were less than an inch apart.

"Which one?" He whispered darkly.

"You have a dirty mind, Baby. I like it." Dean purred.

His phone buzzed, which meant Bella was here.

"I'll see you later, Pretty Boy. Stay out of trouble." He kissed Riley sweetly.

"Have fun, and give Bella a hug for me. I miss her."

"Will do, Pretty Boy."

Dean slipped on his leather jacket and packed up his messenger bag. Then at the door he turned back to not only wink at his new eye candy boyfriend, but he blew Riley a kiss. After he was gone Riley couldn't help but laugh. Dean might be a tough guy on the outside, gay as could be, but he was a softie with a big heart. That accent of his was so hot.

…

Edward couldn't help but wonder just where they were heading as he followed his elder brother up the stairs. He hadn't expected the beautiful sight when they peaked the stairs and walked through the red oak door. Green was everywhere.

"Close the door behind you so that it stays the same temperature in here." Carlisle noted.

He did as his brother asked and then gawked at the life that surrounded him.

"This place is beautiful, Brother." Edward gaped.

"Thank you." Carlisle said with a smile as he walked over to a group of roses.

Gently Carlisle cupped the bloom in his palm and smiled sweetly.

"I didn't know you gardened."

Carlisle couldn't help but look up at his brother and chuckle.

"It was Isabella's idea. Now I'm very attached to it. When she leaves for work each morning a stay a little longer to tend to the greenhouse. I never thought I could make anything grow before, nurture nevertheless. But Isabella is a magical woman, and seems to believe I can do things I never thought I could, and I can."

He lowered his nose to the red blossom and breathed in their lovely perfume.

"These will be perfect for tonight." Carlisle declared.

"I thought she was the one surprising you." Edward quirked his brow.

"She is." He replied as he continued to walk down the aisle of blossoms. "But what woman doesn't love flowers? It might help me convince her that we are having a daughter."

"You don't want a son?" Edward asked as he followed his brother.

"I'd love either, really. But truthfully, I'd love to have a little girl."

"But an heir would be more appropriate as a male."

"In whose eyes, Edward? We could be making a statement if we went against the tradition. But I don't plan on using my little girl like that. My child, son or daughter, will not be raised as we were. I plan to be an active part of his or her life. I want to be my child's Dad, and not just his or her father."

Edward nodded in understanding. Despite how Edward had been the favorite child he would never treat Mary that way. Carlisle would not treat his pending child in that manner.

"I understand. But Bella seems to hope for a son."

"She's on her way to believing it's a girl. She told me this morning that she dreamed of a daughter last night. And she's been feeling so maternal lately and she can't stop from picking out all the pink things in baby clothes catalogs. It wasn't that she didn't want a little girl, but she was afraid of having the same relationship she had with her mother with her daughter."

"She's not Renee." Edward replied sternly.

Carlisle shook his head.

"She's not anything at all like Renee. Isabella loves this baby, and she loves me, and I love her. She belongs to a family, our family, who will love and support her through the toughest of times. She has Charlie and Sue back home with the boys as the Reservation and Emily, too. She didn't have a stable home until she lived with Charlie. Charlie has been a symbol of stability." He looked over at his brother and smiled. "It's been great having Mom is Isabella's life. They talk on the phone quite a bit. As you saw at Christmas, she needs a mom and ours has been perfect for her. She's given Isabella what Renee never could."

"Rosalie told me that Renee called recently."

"She called to gossip. According to Isabella her mother is a gold digger."

"Will she be invited to the wedding?"

"Isabella and I haven't discussed it yet." To change the topic he plucked a rose and twirled it in his fingers. "How is Mary?"

"She's doing very well. She loves school. She has made quite a number of friends. Matter of fact, we're having a slumber party at our house this weekend for some of her friends."

"Sounds like she's in the right place. I'm really happy."

"I know you care for her a great deal. And she does miss you, but I'm glad that I have her. I adore her, Carlisle. I've never felt so blissful. Tanya and I are perfect together, no doubt, and I love her more than words can express, but what's more perfect is the three of us together, her, Mary, and I. Tanya is absolutely in love with Mary, too. She never thought she wanted children until the day she met Mary. But we're perfect, our little trio."

"You've changed, Brother." Carlisle smirked. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." Edward reached behind his head nervously. "Tanya and I have been going to couples' counseling."

"I wasn't aware." Carlisle looked up from the roses he was pulling for Isabella.

"Yeah, well despite how much I love her. I've got a lot to make up for. For years she loved me and I didn't have a clue. Saying I love you and raising a child with her doesn't make up for what I put her through. I'm having to learn a lot at once, but I'm happy. And I'd do anything for Tanya. But I think we both had some major growing up to do especially because of Mary. We don't want her to think our bad behavior is ok. And We've had to turn the house into a children-friendly zone. But it's all worth it at the end of the day."

Carlisle couldn't help but agree.

"Children do that to us. I never thought I could love another person as much as I do Isabella, but our child has us both wrapped around his or her little finger."

"Babies do that to us. If I remember correctly you were quite eager to hold me when I was born." Edward teased.

Carlisle rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, well. You were cute back then."

"Touché, Big brother, touché."

…

Isabella was busy cooking dinner with Carlisle. They were just about done and she had set the table. A small romantic setting in the greenhouse, eating dinner by moonlight and candlelight. They took the food up to the greenhouse together, perfectly plated and smelling divine. Carlisle thought they would sit down and eat but Isabella excused herself much to his surprise. She hurried downstairs to find Da Vinci enjoying getting his tummy scratched by Jane who was in the company of Felix. Then she rushed back to the bedroom she shared with Carlisle to change into her surprise.

Carlisle was anxious to be with his angel again. He seemed to be holding his breath, which he was unaware of until he let it out when she graced the entranceway. Standing before him like the goddess she was her hair was wild with beauty, forming a halo of chocolate waves around her petite figure. Even with her pregnancy bump her figure was slim and sexy. He thought she was even sexier when pregnant. What blew him away was when she took a step forward, smiling deviously, which was sexy as hell, and the fabric shifted to reveal her leg. She wore garters with lace and tights along with a pair of black stilettos. His cock was as hard as a rock. It was a one-shouldered gown that was sleeveless and almost like a goddess cut it was draped from that one shoulder and cut across her body above her breast to her opposite side. It was rouched around the side where a circle of skin showed through with diamonds surrounding it. The black fabric draped in a flattering manner over her baby bump. The slit rose to just below her hip, which had to mean one thing, she wasn't wearing anything at all underneath the gown.

He stood from his seat to great her, only to be surprised when she moved towards him, shutting the door, and pushing him back down in his seat by his good shoulder.

"Isabella." Carlisle moaned.

She glanced down at the bulge in his pants and smiled.

"I'm guessing you like my little surprise, Killer." She sauntered back to her seat but not before showing off her legs a bit more with the dress as she sat down. He might have gotten harder when he saw a bit of her crotch. She was an evil woman for she had down that on purpose. She quickly covered up and put the napkin in her lap. He moaned and couldn't concentrate on the food.

"You're killing me, Doll Face."

"It's all for you, Daddy, all you have to do is finish dinner and you can have all of this."

She moaned and dug into his food. He needed to have her.

Not much later Isabella had him in the bedroom, him naked but her with the dress still on, but the garters and tights removed. The garters had been attached by a miracle, string, all of that was gone before they had even reached the bedroom.

"Oh, Daddy!" She screamed as Carlisle thrusted his cock up into her as she rode him.

His cock slammed in and out of her wet pussy. She had been wanting this all day but it was so worth it. She was rubbing her happy button like crazy but she loved the way Carlisle was fucking her.

"God, Doll Face!" He moaned.

He loved the feel of her wet tight pussy around her cock.

"I want to taste you, Isabella!" He screamed as he pulled out of her and forced her to come up to his level.

"But Carlisle, I need you to fuck me!" She moaned as she began to fuck herself with her fingers.

He grabbed her by the hips and forced her pussy down to his face.

"Stop fingering yourself, Doll Face. I need to taste you!" He growled. "And what do you call me in the bedroom?"

"Daddy!" She screamed.

That was all he needed to drive his tongue into her pussy and lick her good. She fucked his face as he worked magic with his tongue.

"Oh, God! Daddy! Oh fuck! Uh!"

He flicked her clit and she screamed.

"Capo, I need your cock! I need your cock in me! Oh God!"

He growled and licked her harder and faster. She felt like she was going to explode. His tongue felt so fucking good in her pussy but she need his big thick cock inside of her. She wanted to fuck his cock, oh that thing was glorious. She tried to rub her clit but Carlisle wouldn't let her. Her knees were shaking and she would collapse if she didn't come soon. Luckily Carlisle knew her well and with the flick of her clit with his tongue she came undone in his mouth. He swallowed every last drop, but he needed to fuck her thoroughly.

"Do you want me to take you from behind?" He whispered huskily.

She began to fuck her pussy with her fingers and nodded fiercely. She got on her hands and knees, excluding the hand in her pussy as Carlisle kneeled behind her, holding her with the hand attached to his good shoulder, and using the other hands to line his cock up into her pussy. She snarled and she stopped finger fucking herself.

"Daddy, Capo, please!" She panted.

He rammed his thick big cock into her wet tight pussy and began to fuck her. She was so tight from this angle that they came within minutes. The night continued in heat as they pair mated like wild animals. Felix and Jane couldn't even get any action because the screams and moans carried throughout the entire house and hearing your capo cum was not a turn on.

"Fuck it." Felix grunted.

**Hey everyone. So I know I usually don't do explicit sex scenes like that, but I just felt like it. CarlislaCooper that was for you by the way. I thought you'd appreciate it. :P **

**Also, so some of you have been aching to know about the baby. Two people know the sex of the baby and his or her name. Now I'm not going to tell you all anything more than this. The baby's initials are as follows. T.R.C. **

**Please review! **


	35. Expression

**Hey everyone. I apologize in advance that this chapter is dreadfully short compared to my previous chapters. I really was just frustrated with a large assortment of ideas and details. Exams are taking over my life, and my English teacher is crazy. I am ready to murder my English teacher because he is no help at all when it comes to explaining what will be on the exam. It's basically just know every single detail about everything we have ever talked about in the exact words he spoke. Anyway, I have been looking at details of this story including the wedding which has kept be busy and I have been stuck between colors. I really like some but I am not sure if it is just for me or for the story. I really don't have that much to say. **

**Playlist: **

**It won't be long now by the Beatles **

**In love with a girl by Gavin Degraw **

**I belong to you by Muse **

**Teenage dream by Katy Perry **

**Valerie by Zutons **

**Just a dream by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie **

**Jesse's girl by Rick Springfield **

**When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss **

**Just the way you are by Bruno Mars **

**The only exception by Paramore **

**Maybe I'm amazed by Jem **

**Put your records on by Corinne Bailey Rae **

**Marry you by Bruno Mars **

**Low day by Capra **

**So please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Five

_Expression_

All Cameron could do was stare at the ceiling with his bearded dragon rested on his stomach. He couldn't, nor did he want to, think about anything but _her. _Somehow Spencer had managed to overtake his mind and whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was her beautiful smiling face. Her voice sang in his mind and he couldn't help but smile. She was a goddess. He hadn't even noticed that his father had entered the room even though he had knocked, until his dad gave his shoulder a push. Embarrassed as ever he sat up quickly, keeping his pet on his lap and his father pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Cameron's face was flushed.

"Figured just as much." His father teased.

"I was just thinking. Lost in my thoughts."

His father nodded and ran his fingers through his auburn colored hair and then reached out to pet ZZ.

"What's on your mind, Son? I feel like your busy all of the sudden. I know Glee club is a priority right now."

Cameron nodded as he reached over to the bedside table to shut off his iPod that was hooked up to his iHome.

"I'm trying to put together a song list for us to practice and try out for Glee. I know that's Peter's job, but I'm trying a new angle and I really want him to see it."

"Just don't step on anyone's toes, Cameron. I know you have good ideas, but he's still the director. And you won, so maybe you don't need to change."

Cameron's father patted him on the knee, knowing just how dedicated his son was to the club.

"We barely won, Dad. It wasn't by a landslide or anything. We've got good competition. And Beth is being stubborn."

"You know, Son." His dad smiled his classic fatherly smile that told his son who know best. "Beth might be stubborn for another reason. There's something else on your mind besides Glee, and it's a girl I presume. Is it Beth?"

Cameron made a face full of horror.

"Beth and I are not like that and never will be." The immaturity of his expression quickly disappeared and he went back to being cool and composed, yet dedicated to Glee. "Beth is in love with winning. Yes, she's got an amazing voice and stage presence but besides Glee and our love of music we have nothing in common."

His father nodded, knowing his son well. Cameron was a leader and always had been. People looked up to him. Cameron had liked sports when he was younger, but he always found himself in music. It never bothered him in the least like some of the other fathers of Cameron's friends. Gerard raised his son to be opened minded about what his son like, and of course made sure his son was schooled in all things rock and roll. That started his passion for music. Cameron knew the biographies and history of musical artists well known and one hit wonders, small bands that were and never would be household names, and who each artist was inspired by.

It was rare for Cameron to have a girlfriend. He dated here and there, but he put his life into glee club. But luckily, he had friends in Glee, which Gerard was thankful for. It had always made him different from his friends until he entered a choir in middle school. Kathryn, his mother, had gotten him singing lessons and he had continued them until Glee club, when he felt he didn't need to focus on his voice as an individual but as a member of a show choir. He educated himself in theatre so that he would not just know music, but show tunes, ballads, and stories. But he had never seen his son so consumed with his thoughts.

"So then what's on your mind? Those changes you want to make?"

Gerard reached out for his son's iPod and scrolled through the show list that Cameron was thinking over.

"These are some good choices." He commented. "Different than what you normally go for."

Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Beth is going to fight me every inch of the way but I want her to take a backseat for now and let some of the others have their spotlight."

"You always sing, Cameron. Are you planning on stepping back as well?"

"Of course. I want to give some of the other guys a chance. But knowing Beth she'll fight for me to take lead if I force her to step back. She has this control issue. She doesn't think the other guys have strong enough vocals and she believes I can make up for bad vocals if the girl isn't good. I think that some of the others aren't as strong because they haven't had the opportunity to prove themselves."

Gerard was proud of his son. It was noble of him because Cameron knew just how talented he was. He didn't know a kid that wanted to do well as much as Cameron. But doing well wasn't the same as winning, and that was where the difference laid between Cameron and Beth.

"Imagine if we got to nationals dad. We might have won sectionals but we have to win regionals if we even want to dream of nationals."

He nodded and smiled with pride. He was happy to see his son so passionate about this. Maybe one day Cameron could go somewhere with this as a career. Maybe.

"I know, Son. And you can do it. You're right you have good competition and you can't rely on winning by a hair. If you have to be sure that the judges don't have a doubt in their minds that you are the absolute best teams. And that could call for change amongst your group. So if you don't want Beth singing lead all the time, who do you want instead?"

An eager smile tugged at the corners of Cameron's lips.

"Spencer." That was all he had to say.

"Oh." Gerard's eyes widened. "You're new friend that just started recently."

"She's my best friend, Dad."

"I see." This was interesting and Gerard was intrigued. Cameron was never fast to make a best friend. "And does she have the vocals."

"Of course." It was almost a defensive response. "She's just working on her confidence on stage. Peter and I have been helping her. She's our secret weapon and the competition will never see her coming. A voice like hers doesn't come around too often. She things she's good, but that's an understatement. Beth knows that Spencer is the most competition she'll ever have. When Spencer sings you can't help but drop whatever you're doing and listen to her. It's not pure like an angel, but it fills the room. She's so modest and her voice, well it's as if she'd been trained by a professional vocal instructor, but she's never had a lesson in her entire life. She's taught herself. But it's not just her voice. She's passionate about music. More so than me."

Gerard took a moment to let it all sink in. It said a lot if Spencer was more passionate about music than Cameron. But it was the way Cameron talked about her. Not just his voice, but his facial expression.

"And you're best friends because of all of that."

Cameron shook his head.

"No, Dad she's different. She's honest and she's kind. She's not superficial. Whatever she says is straight from the heart." He took a deep breath and folded his hands in his lap as he hunched a bit, before looking up to meet his father's eyes. "Dad, you know she was recently adopted. She's lived through a lot of horrible things that I think most teenagers, and even adults, wouldn't be able to push through. Even when things got bad she never gave up hope. And music was what got her through each day. Her adoptive family loves her, and she talks about them like she's known them all of her life. And there are sometimes, when we're just the two of us alone, or when I see her singing, I forget that she went through so much hardship because she's so happy. Not to say that she's a sad person, because she's not. I've never met someone with so much passion for life. And when we're together time goes by so fast and I'm not ready to go away from her."

"Spencer's more than just a friend."

"I don't know if I ever can be more than just a friend to her, Dad. After what she's been through I don't know how she can even be friends with a guy, nevertheless trust me. I'm the only one at school she has told about her past. If she has any desire to be in a relationship with me then anything we do would be by her rules. I must sound like a wimp acting like this, but I do care about her."

All his father could do was smile and pat him on the shoulder.

"You know even men my age don't understand things like that. Teenage guys don't consider those sorts of things. So if she does reciprocate your feelings then she's lucky to have you. I can't tell you that she'll like you back. From what you're telling me, and I respect you for keeping her secret, but for giving me the gist, I can't promise that things will turn out as you hope, but I can tell you that I'm proud of you for everything you do. Even if she can't give you what you want in return, and don't lie to me by saying you'll be happy with just friends, but you're giving her more than she could ever expect, a true friend. And you have to be a real man to give that."

…

Spencer couldn't help but notice the way that Cameron was acting. He seemed to be holding back and something was running through his mind. She couldn't admit that she was on pins and needles. Today they had to perform the song they each choose as their assignment for the week. Cameron seemed to notice her catching on and just smiled. Spencer was merely minding her own business at her locker waiting for Cameron for they had a free period together. What surprised her was when she felt someone tap on her shoulder assuming it was Cameron, and when she turned around it was Jesse. She had had a dream last night that confirmed her growing feelings about Cameron and all she could think about was him. Ever since the day they met her growing feelings for him scared her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. Cameron couldn't hurt her. He was too wonderful to hurt her. She was hoping that it was him tapping her shoulder but she was disappointed. But she couldn't hide her surprise for she jumped when she saw it was Jesse.

"You scared me, Jesse." Spencer's face was flushed.

She wasn't aware that Cameron was standing not too far away watching the entire thing.

"Sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to."

"It's all right. So what's up?"

He leaned against the lockers smiling with mischief in his eyes.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering what you were planning to sing today at Glee."

Blush flushed her cheeks again.

"Oh, well it's a secret."

"You know our songs are supposed to be honest opinions about either ourselves or other people." He waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"I know, Jesse. But mine is special and I want it to remain a secret."

"Got a song about someone?"

"I do, actually. And I want him to be unaware of what it is until I sing it."

"I see. Is it for Cameron?"

She blushed again and Jesse leaned in closer, too close for her comfort.

Cameron saw an opening and made his way to Spencer, knowing she was beyond uncomfortable. He swooped in like a knight in shining armor and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, Beautiful." He murmured sweetly.

She blushed even more and leaned into his embrace. She didn't like the way that Jesse was moving in on her. She was flattered by Cameron's name for her but she was happy to hear it though she never felt beautiful.

"Thanks." She murmured softly.

"No problem." He looked up at Jesse and gave him a stern, back off glare. "We'll see you in Glee."

Cameron nuzzled his nose against Spencer's cheek and then walked away with her after helping her with her bag and locking her locker. Cameron looked back at Jesse only to see him glaring. Cameron smiled, holding back the urge to kill the bastard.

In free period the two friends sat on one of the couches in the senior commons. She felt so comfortable with Cameron even though she had growing feelings with him. She didn't mind being so physical with him, sharing touches and physical contact like this. Currently he sat up right on the couch with her head in his lap. She had her legs rolled to the side and was looking up at Cameron as they studied for Spanish. He stopped speaking and looked down at the beautiful girl, and couldn't help himself from stroking her cheek with his hand, but acted as if he were merely brushing aside a fallen strand of hair. She smiled and leaned into the warmth. Never had she felt so safe except for when she was at home with her new mom and dad. Cameron seemed to fit right into that.

"Beautiful." He whispered, but not for her to hear even though she did.

"Cameron." She spoke up.

"Yes." He looked down at her with a smile.

"Have you ever had a pet before?"

He smiled and nodded.

"I have a bearded dragon named ZZ."

"Awe that's cute." She swooned. "Mom and Dad said that I could get a pet if I want to."

"Have you thought of anything?" He asked as he found himself playing with her hair.

"I was thinking about a rabbit. I want something fluffy."

"That sounds perfect. Rabbits can be sweet. I'm sure it will be fun."

She sighed happily and then got lost in his eyes.

Later in the day when it was time for glee Spencer could never have guessed what would happen.

"All right. So who would like to go first?" Peter asked.

Spencer bit her lip and looked away only to find Cameron jumping to his feet and onto the center.

"I guess Cameron will." Peter laughed.

"I know this week was about honesty, so I have something special prepared."

He looked over at Spencer and winked. He cued the band and piano and got ready. When the music started he was only standing in the center of the room but when he started singing he began to move around the room amongst his fellow glee club members.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining _

_ Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without trying _

_ She's so beautiful _

_ And I tell her everyday._"

He walked amongst the girls but never looked at them. He kept moving toward Spencer with his eyes set only on her.

_"Yeah, I know, when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_ And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see _

_ But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_ I say." _

He was right in front of Spencer now singing to her earnestly with all the love that he possessed. He took her hands and smiled, and was happy to see her smiling back.

_"When I see your face _

_ There's not a thing that I would change _

_ 'Cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are_.

_And when you smile _

_ The whole world stops and stares for a while _

_ 'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_ Just the way you are._"

He dropped her hands but not before winking at her. He walked around the room engaging his other club members.

_"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me _

_ Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy _

_ She's so beautiful _

_ And I tell her everyday. " _

As he walked around the room still including everyone he kept his eyes locked with Spencer's who was smiling with blushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. She looked so shy but not uncomfortable. He wanted to kiss her so badly. And so he decided to continue doing the only thing he knew how even from across a crowd, sing to her.

_"Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change _

_ If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same _

_ So don't even bother asking if you look okay _

_ You'll know I'll say _

_ When I see your face_

_ There's not a thing that I would change _

_ 'Cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are. _

_ And when you smile _

_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_ 'Cause girl, you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are. _

_ The way you are _

_ The way you are _

_ Girl, you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are. _

_ When I see your face _

_ There's not a thing that I would change _

_ "Cause you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are. _

_ And when you smile_

_ The whole world stops and stares for awhile _

_ 'Cause girl, you're amazing _

_ Just the way you are, yeah." _

Everyone burst into applause but Cameron had his attention set on Spencer. He pushed through the crowd until he was standing toe to toe with Spencer. She stood with an inch between them smiling but blushing furiously.

"You're beautiful." He whispered ever so sweetly as he brushed a piece of stray hair out of her eyes.

She stood up on her tiptoes as his face neared hers. She wasn't afraid of what might happen. Cameron was so different from all the previous men she had encountered. He cupped her cheek in his palm and whispered.

"Can I kiss you, Spencer?"

Her eyes were set ablaze and she swore she might cry. No man had ever asked to kiss her before. Because of the world she once was forced into the men did what they pleased with her, but she wasn't part of that anymore. This was her world and Cameron was in it, wanting to be a bigger part of her life. She smiled and spoke the words he had been hoping to hear.

"Yes. Cameron, please kiss me."

He smiled and then lowered his lips down to hers. He kissed her with the uttermost gentleness that shook her to the very core. She had never been kissed so sweetly or tenderly. She knew that he was being careful, not to take it too far. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. His other arm snaked around her middle, pulling them closer. She was in Heaven. As she returned his kiss she couldn't help but smile, and reach up to fist her hand in his hair.

Unfortunately Peter had had enough of their PDA and cleared his throat. Both of them sat down quickly but they were grinning like two love birds. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her temple as he took one of her small hands in his.

"So who wants to go next?" Peter asked.

Spencer got up, pecked Cameron on the lips much to his surprise and made her way to the front circle. The music began and Cameron couldn't help but smile as she same "You are the only exception" by Paramore. With each words even as she looked at each member of the club, she always found her way back to him. She was perched on a stool, singing her heart out with the sweetest kind of talent.

…

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh when he walked into the bedroom to find his fiancé lying on her stomach with catalogs laid out all across the bed.

"Any room for me?" He asked while smirking at his soon to be wife.

A week had passed by it was finally the weekend. Isabella's baby bump was really starting to show and her latest obsession was wedding planning and baby shopping. She looked up at him and giggled. She was so happy lately, if this was how she was pregnant, despite morning sickness, which she had recently started having, then he could get used to her being pregnant all the time. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Dean, and Riley had recently gone maternity shopping with Bella because her pants were now too tight and her breasts were starting to grow. Today she wore a simple jumper like dress that was Alice approved.

"There's always room for my Capo."

He took her up on the invitation as she pushed aside some of the catalogs and laid down on the bed beside her on his stomach. He sweetly kissed her cheek and she leaned her head against his.

"I can't wait to marry you." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

Then he put his hand over hers, playing with her engagement ring nonchalantly. She began to hum as she flipped another page and he couldn't help but smirk.

_"It's a beautiful night_." He sang softly in her ear.

A grin stretched across her face.

_"We're looking for something dumb to do_."

She cooed in reply as she listened to him sing softly to her.

_"Hey baby, _

_ I think I wanna marry you. _

_ Is it the look in your eyes_

_ Or is it this dancing juice? _

_ Who cares baby, _

_ I think I wanna marry you._

_ Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard _

_ We can go, _

_ No one will know, _

_ Come on girl." _

She giggled again and leaned in to kiss his lips softly.

"We'll be married before you know it." She whispered softly.

"I know, Doll Face. I can't wait."

He looked to the magazines she had spread out and smiled.

"I see quite a bit of pink. Is this a sign?"

She grinned and blushed at the same time.

"Maybe." She murmured as she handed him a baby name book. She had it book marked on the girls section.

"Have I convinced you that we're having a little girl?" Carlisle murmured as he nuzzled his cheek against his fiancé's.

"Yes." She whispered. "I've just had these dreams about a little girl that looked like you and me. And I knew it was our daughter. I want it to be surprise. I don't want to know the sex of our child until she's here. But I'm so sure she's a girl."

Carlisle's grin grew five times larger than before and he began to kiss his wife passionately.

"I told you we are having a little princess. I was right." He taunted.

"I know. And I'm glad that this baby is a girl. I just know it deep in my bones that it's a girl."

"And pink in our wedding I see."

She smiled.

"I like pink, but not by itself. I want some spring colors maybe some orange, or purple I don't know. I want something no too classic like the two becomes one theme. I don't want red and black."

Carlisle turned the page and they were suddenly faced with two ballroom weddings that they could die for. One page contained a sea green and lavender wedding and the other a green, white, and black wedding.

"I want them!" Bella squealed.

"I like it, too. These receptions are lovely."

He pointed to the picture of a ballroom reception.

"I like green. Oh we must have green, Carlisle. I don't know which. I like it so much, but we need to decide."

"We can chose. I mean the green is a foundation. I like it."

"I like it, too. I've been making a list."

He took the list from her and looked it over. There was so much to be put into a wedding.

"Speaking of weddings. Alice's is this weekend. And we have the rehearsal dinner Friday night."

"I remember. It's not like Alice would let me forget. You got their wedding present right?"

"Yep, all taken care of. At least you're letting me out of the house now."

"I let you out of the house before."

"To go to church." He reminded her.

"As of why I chose the baby name that I did." Turn to the T section that she had dog-eared.

He gasped when he saw the name and then gathered Isabella into his arms, kissing her with a burning passion and the utmost amount of love. There was no name more perfect that than of their pending daughter. Nothing at all.

**So I've been going back and forth about this wedding, this was not my favorite chapter Bella and Carlisle wise because I wrote it in parts and that bothers me but school comes first. Recently I have had several songs stuck in my head Rhythm of Love by Train, Baby it's cold outside by Glee Cast (Kurt and Blaine), Just a Dream by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie, The most wonderful day of the year by Glee Cast, Toxic by Brittany Spears, and Bad Romance by Lady GaGa. **

**You guys need to listen to these guys sing. I mean they don't have a record deal they just do these recordings for youtube for the fun of it but God they are so fucking amazing. **

http: /www. youtube. com watch?v=a 2RA0vsZXf8

**My friend John showed them to me and this song Just a Dream originally by Nelly but they are so amazing I am love with it. Please, please, watch them I adore their version of this song. His username is KurtHugoScheider.**

**Anyway, I think I finally decided on the wedding colors before I was torn between lime green, white, and black and sea green and lavender, but now I think I am going with the sea green and lavender. Thank you CarlisleCooper for helping me pick the colors. I am so happy with the way things are going in my mind for the wedding. **

**So I know most of you are probably concerned about Cameron and Spencer going so fast. First of all it is a story and I am tired of waiting around to put them together. It is showing just how good of a decision it was to put her in school and have her living with Emmett and Rose. I just needed her to not only have a best friend but someone that loves her. She needs someone to just open their arms and say "come here, I love you." She needs someone who can show her what love is so she can grow, just like Bella. So I just am going to link a few more things. I imagine Cameron sounding a bit like this, of course this video is a bit different than the original song, well a lot different, but I adore it. **

http: / www. youtube .com/ watch?v= 29RsFUfdWjA&feature=channel

**And here is what I wanted to do at first for Cameron and this is Blaine and his crew singing Teenage dream by Katy Perry **

http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= E46BhMIRujI

**So that's how I imagine Cameron to sound talking and singing. Hehe, he's such a hottie and he's straight in real life and totally avaibale. Can you tell I have a crush on Darren Criss haha. **

**Any baby name guesses? Would you like to see more Riley and Dean? How about some Beth and Danielle Drama? And who the hell is Jesse? Want to know? Is he crushing on Spencer, maybe hehe. I am evil. **


	36. The Lost Cigno of Italia

**Hey everyone! So I'm super excited to hear what you all think of this chapter! A lot of planning went into this and this idea just hit me and I got carried away with it. I love it and so I hope you do to.**

**I just want to let you all know that after my exams are done on Thursday I will be free at last and so I will have more time to write! So I am going to be sorting through a whole bunch of stuff in the next chunk of chapters and then we will get straight to the wedding because I've been planning it like crazy. **

**So this is where two important people come in. I'd like to thank CarlislaCooper for her letting me bounce ideas off of her all the time. Even when she is running on an hour of sleep she is always willing to contribute and give me feedback. She and Keeper of the Covenant have helped me refine the ideas for the major plot and this specific chapter. I would like to give a big thanks to Keeper of the Covenant for being such a big help with my plot and not only for that but for right now helping me plan the wedding. You have guided me through colors, elegance, grace, small details, centerpieces, I feel like this should be a real wedding going on and now I'm looking for my own groom, Carlisle Cullen but Bella stole him. Keeper of the Covenant has helped me set the perfect and I am so happy with the wedding ideas so far. It all ties in so perfectly to the overall plot and I am just squirming in delight because I am in love with my own story down to every last detail. So please check out these two amazing women's stories because they are brilliant writers and loyal friends whom I adore. I love you both! **

**Playlist: **

**Back in the day by Christina Aguilera **

**Monsters by Hurricane Bells **

**Miss Halfway by Anya Marina **

**Secrets by OneRepublic **

**Sugar Crystals by Airiel **

**The Green Gentleman by Panic at the Disco **

**There Goes my Love by The Blue Vans**

**To Sir, With Love by Glee Cast**

**Raise your glass by Pink **

**Firflies by Owlcity **

**So please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Six

_The Lost Cigno of Italia_

Bella couldn't be happier for Alice and Jasper, it truly was a beautiful ceremony. Alice had the most perfect dress one could ever imagine, it was artistic, chic, but undeniably made for a princess. And now she was wed to her Texan Prince with a Southern drawl. How someone so laid back and easy going could be with someone so hyper and pixyish boggled Bella, but just the same she was happy for them for they deserved true happiness. And as expected the ceremony had been anything but modest. For the first time Bella had seen the calmer side of Alice as she cried happy tears while making her vows and hearing Jasper's. Alice never disappointed, as they walked into the reception everything was pink, just as promised. It wasn't that tacky pink on pink color scheme where it looked like someone had sprayed Pepto-Bismol everywhere and tried to cover it up with pink highlighters. No, it was very classy and a perfect balance between the husband and wife, light pink, black, and white. It was very elegant and Bella couldn't help but smile in appreciation because after all she was planning her own wedding at the very moment.

Not only had Bella been a bridesmaid but the only one pregnant. The rest of the girls had been skinny as twigs. Rosalie was one of the other bridesmaids along with Jane and Heidi. It seems that Alice and Jane had been best friends for a while until Jane got put as Bella's assignment for security, and Bella and Rosalie became best friends with Alice. Carlisle was a groomsman along with Edward and Emmett. And of course there were quite a few mafia men present because Alice was a mafia princess after all. She was the only daughter of the famous Antonio Cullen.

"How are you feeling, Doll Face?" Carlisle whispered softly in Bella's ear as he guided her down onto a chair at one of Alice's table.

Bella had only had a case of morning sickness once today but other than that she had been fine. Carlisle, being attentive as ever, wanted to make sure his fiancé was still feeling well.

"I'm fine, Honey, but I am glad to finally sit down."

He kissed her temple sweetly and then sat down beside her, keeping an arm around her shoulders to pull her close. Then he glanced over at the wine being served but quickly looked away so Bella wouldn't notice. She could only laugh at him, but appreciated his gesture.

"It's all right, really, Honey. Just because I can't drink doesn't mean you have to miss out. You might need it since you gave Felix the day off and Lord only knows he'll be bringing Jane home with him."

He laughed along with her and singled the waiter for a glass of whine. The waiter handed him a glass of red wine, which Carlisle thankfully drank down.

Alice bounced her way over to her older brother and soon to be sister-in-law, greeting them both and the pair giving their congratulations to her and Jasper. Her now husband couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. He kept referring to Alice as his wife, which of course delighted Alice beyond reason.

"Before you know it you two will be walking down the aisle. Ah, can you believe it." She squealed.

Bella couldn't help but laugh and then she and her fiancé congratulated the newlyweds once more before they went away to greet other guests. Of course they would return at mean time but for now they were left with Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Edward, Spenser, and Mary. Elizabeth and Alistair were busy making conversation with some of the guests.

Of out the blue strangers, at least to Bella, appeared, but they seemed to be familiars of Carlisle. Aro and Sulipicia made their way over when they saw the group approach Carlisle and Isabella.

"_Buona Sera_, _Capo _(Good evening)."A tall grey haired man spoke who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Carlisle stood cheerfully and greeted the man.

_"Anche a voi, Capo_ (To you as well)."

The grey haired man with speckled blue-green eyes glanced over at Isabella. His eyes twinkled in delight when he saw her round with child, just as Aro had told. She began to stand but Carlisle encouraged her otherwise.

"No, Love. There's no need."

"Yes, Isabella. An expecting mother must use her energy wisely." The man advised with a teasing tone.

She studied his features trying to figure out who he was. Then she recalled from moments prior Carlisle calling the man Capo. Carlisle was Capo and so this man must be- She gasped in realization.

"A smart one you have, Carlisle. It seems she's quick to realize I am none other than the Don of the Sicilians."

Carlisle took Isabella's hand and kissed it sweetly as a gentle reminder that she had no reason to panic once so ever.

"We've been eagerly awaiting to make your acquaintance, Isabella." The man explained.

She opened her mouth to speak but at loss for words she shut it.

"How rude of me." He reprimanded himself. "I've completely forgotten to introduce myself. "I am Galileo Volturi."

Her eyes widened, and Galileo bent down, taking her hand and kissing it with respect.

Their eyes met and it was his turn to be surprised.

"_Clarissa_." He gasped.

He turned to look at Carlisle as he pulled back and straightened his posture.

"_Mio dio, lei sembra molto simile Clarissa_."

Carlisle looked confused.

"_Che vuoi dire? _(Which do you mean?)._" _

Aro put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder and looked at Isabella. He gasped at the realization.

_"Non posso credere che non ho visto la somiglianza prima. Lei assomiglia cosi tanto a Clarissa _(I cannot believe I did not see the resemblance before. She looks so much like Clarissa)."

"Galileo, Isabella doesn't speak Italian. Let's not exclude her." Carlisle bent down to peck his fiancé on the lips.

"Of course. Forgive me, _Cara_. I am so used to being in my home country that I forget I am not at home when in another." He then took another look at her and smiled. "You look just like your great grandmother."

Bella was confused as ever and looked to Carlisle for an explanation.

"How do you know my great grandmother?" She asked shyly as rested her hand on her womb for comfort.

"I never met her, _Cara_." Galileo sighed. "Unfortunately." He added.

"Of course, none of us have." Aro pointed out. "Isabella, how much do you know of your family's history? And of your ancestors?"

She shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Galileo laughed hardily.

"Carlisle, haven't you a clue who Clarissa is?"

"You are not referring to the famous Clarissa Cigno"

"None other." Galileo replied.

"That's not possible. I could not be Italian." Bella protested. "I'm a Swan."

"Cigno means swan, _Cara_." He noted. "I suggest you ask your father about your ancestor Clarissa."

"Who even is Clarissa? And how are you so sure I'm related to her? I'm plain looking. Most girls have brown hair and brown eyes."

"Not every woman has your eyes, _Cara. _I grew up gawking at photographs of Clarissa. Those eyes, like those of a doe, so pure and open to the world, don't show up without a reason. Carlisle, why don't you explain to your fiancé the story of Clarissa?"

And so Carlisle sat down beside his Doll Face and began to tell the tale of the famous heroin.

"Clarissa was a mafia princess just like Alice is, and just like our daughter will be. Only she leaned the trade of the mafia and was supposed to take over for her father. They were born of Italian blood, a very powerful family in fact. And they knew that the Cullen family was becoming powerful in New York City. They decided to go to America to join forces with the Cullens. Unfortunately the family was killed in the middle of the night before they could leave for America. Word had gotten out that a woman would become a Capo and many Italian mafia families were furious and so they acted. This is quite a curious matter. You see the three families are interconnected. The Volturi came from the brother, and he had two sisters. Both sisters married, one marrying a Cullen and the other a Cigno. Of course this was centuries ago. It's not like you could trace it back and make us related in any way. You see, the father of the three children taught his sons-in-law how to be leaders and they created their own clans though they worked together with the Volturi, the very core of the Sicilian mafia. Clarissa's body was never found, much like the case of the Romanov family and Anastasia. Cigno means swan. Isabella, do you think it is possible for us to get in contact with your father tomorrow and see if he can find some of your family history to see if you truly are a Cigno?" He looked over at Galileo. "Not that I doubt you, but I don't want to overwhelm her with this if it is not true."

"I understand completely, Carlisle. After all that you both have been through you would not want something with false hope."

"Thank you for understanding."

Carlisle looked back to Isabella who seemed to be smiling but was confused at the same time.

"I'll call Charlie in the morning."

He kissed her softly and smiled against her lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." She murmured in reply.

He couldn't help but embrace her. The others took their leave leaving the couple alone.

Later in the evening each member of Alice's family gave a speech in honor of the newlyweds. Even Bella got her part. By the end of the night Bella was exhausted and was happy when she fell into bed in her nightgown. Carlisle crawled into bed with her in only a pair of pajama pants and pulled her closer. His shoulder was doing much better but he was still in no position to strain it.

"Carlisle." She whispered softly as she rested her head on his chest.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Anything, my love."

"What if I am a Cigno? What will it mean?"

"As much as we would like to celebrate it and proclaim it, right now with the tension with the Romanians due to the James situation, it would be smart to not make a big deal out of it. But what you must understand is that Clarissa was the first Italian woman to ever to be trained to be a Don. There are very few female Dons in history and Clarissa was a true lady of elegance and power. Isabella, I will love you the same as always, but what I need you to understand is that if you are a Cigno, your role could change. Cullen and Volturi are already united, but to reunite us with Cigno, for my family, my clan, and for Galileo's clan… we would be quite a force to reckon with."

"What do you mean a change in role?" She asked sweetly.

"This is something I want to talk about with Aro and Galileo. I already told you that my family and I would teach you everything we know about the mafia so that you can be my equal not just in my eyes or in my family's eyes, but in the eyes of the mafia world. But Isabella, there is so much that can change if you are truly a Cigno, I can't even begin to explain. But I promise you, nothing will be decided for you. You are in control, Love. I love you always as I always have. And you, if you are a Cigno, will not change how I feel for you, but there will be much excitement amongst Cullens and Volutris alike.

She sighed and then nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"I understand, Love. I'll call Charlie in the morning."

He tilted her chin up to press a kiss to her lips.

"I love you." She murmured.

"As I love you." He replied.

And then he wrapped her in his arms, and they fell asleep, with their faithful friend, Da Vnci, snoring away beside them.

…

"Hi, Dad." Isabella chimed into the phone.

"Hey, Baby Girl. What a surprise this early in the morning."

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, Baby Girl. Sue and I have been up for a bit. How was Alice's wedding yesterday?"

"Lovely. I wish they could have a longer honeymoon, but because he's a school teacher they are just staying at the Plaza for the weekend. But the ceremony was very touching and of course the reception was lavish and very Alice."

"I'm glad. And how's Carlisle and the baby?"

"Carlisle is good. We're busy with wedding plans and we finally decided a color scheme of wine and purple. We thought earlier in the week that we would be choosing something green, but then something just clicked on Friday and we decided. So we are meeting again with the wedding planner tomorrow. And the baby is doing very well. She's getting bigger each day."

"She? I thought you were convinced we were having a son."

"I'm convinced we're having a little girl."

"Well I can't wait to meet my granddaughter then."

"Speaking of grandchildren, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about your grandmother. You never really talked about her. Did you know her very well? Do you know where our ancestors are from?"

"Woah, Baby girl. Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"At the wedding I met some friends of Carlisle's from Italy. Was my great grandmother named Clarissa Cigno?"

"Your great grandmother was named Clarissa Swan but she was an immigrant from Italy."

Her eyes widened.

"And your grandfather?"

"I never knew my grandfather, but my mother didn't either. Bells, why did these friend of Carlisle spur this wish to know about Clarissa?"

"Dad, let's say it's related to Carlisle's line of work. There are three very powerful families that were born centuries ago and they all sprung from each other and worked together. The Cigno family was assassinated right before Clarissa Cigno and her family were going to leave for America to be with Carlisle's ancestors to help the growing American Mafia. A close friend of Carlisle, when talking to me, swore I looked just like Clarissa and that he couldn't mistake those eyes. He said he grew up admiring photographs of her, you see her body was never found. And no one knows what happened to her. It just so happens that Cigno means-"

He cut her off.

"Swan." He gaped. "Baby girl, he's right. I think about the time I spent with my Grandmother, and you do look so much like her. He's right, you do have your great grandmother's eyes. I have some of Clarissa's things in the attic. When your grandmother passed away she left me some of her mother's belongings. I think there are some pieces of jewelry and journals. I'll go look right now and see what we have."

"Thank you, Dad. This means so much to me."

"I'm curious as well, Baby girl." She heard Sue through the phone asking what he was up to. He explained and she decided to go up to the attic with him. "Sue is very excited about your color choices for the wedding." Charlie commented.

"Tell her that her thoughts and opinions for the wedding are always welcome." Bella chimed.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed her exposed shoulder. She was wearing a silk lingerie nightgown she had recently gotten at one of the maternity stores; the strap had fallen down exposing warm flesh. They'd spent all morning in bed making out and talking while they waited for it to be late enough to call Charlie because of the time difference. Knowing his angel, Carlisle reached to the bedside table to hand her a cup of hot coco, which he had just returned from making for her.

A smile graced her lips and in return she kissed her lover quickly. Then she took a sip of the hot coco.

"What was that, Bells?" Charlie asked with the phone now on speaker for he was digging through the attic.

"Nothing, sorry. Carlisle just brought me hot chocolate."

"I'm glad he's taking care of you."

"He spoils me, Dad. Don't worry."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Charlie, don't forget we're going to the reservation today." Sue reminded her husband, just remembering all of a sudden.

"I want forget, Darling." Charlie chuckled.

"Going to steal fish fry from Billy again?" Bella asked.

"Maybe." Her father replied just as he pulled out the old trunk of Clarissa's belongings.

"Found it." Charlie announced as he popped open the trunk.

It was a bit dusty and so he had to blow away the filth.

"Bells, you won't believe what's in here."

She put the phone on speaker so Carlisle could hear.

"What did you find?" Carlisle asked.

"There are a few amulets and pictures." He began to dig around in the chest and found what he was looking for. He blew off the dust and smirked. "I found her old journals."

Bella couldn't help but fidget due to excitement. Charlie carefully untied the flimsy leather notebook and ever so carefully pulled back the cover to reveal the first yellowed page with elegant script in fine ink. Unfortunately Charlie could not read Italian which the first few lines were written in. But he did see too words that made his heart leap: _Clarissa Cigno_. There were a few more words in Italian which he didn't know before the English began, but at the end of the Italian were two other words he knew from his own blood: _Clarissa Swan_.

"What does it say, Dad?" Bella asked.

"Well I can't read the first few lines." He flipped through the pages he saw some Italian and some English. "But there is some English. There is Clarissa Cigno and Clarissa Swan in here."

"Can you try to spell the words for me?" Carlisle asked. "I can translate."

And so Charlie did spell out the words and Carlisle translated.

_"Tragedy has struck my heart, which I will explain later, my dearest journal, and for now my only friend. There are no words to explain the grief, which I suffer. I now sit in my cabin as I make my voyage across the ocean to America. I no longer can be Clarissa Cigno for fear that those who want me dead will succeed. As you know, dear journal, I have studied English as by request of my father, and so I will try to write in it more for good practice. And now as I voyage, I wonder what New York will be like, but I plan on moving on from there. A man on this ship spoke of a place across the country from New York City. It is called Washington. He spoke of a little town called Forks. It's small and so I plan to make my journey there. I do not know what to expect but I need somewhere where I can grieve in peace. In order to fit in with the Americans I will no longer carry my family name, though I do bare the name on my heart, but now I will be known as my last name translates into English, simple I am Clarissa Swan._"

Carlisle looked over at his angel in awe. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly, but quickly because he remembered that they were on speakerphone.

" Charlie, what's this?" Sue asked.

They heard a clicking open of a box.

"It's some sort of ornate ring. It has Italian writing on it."

"Charlie, you have a picture phone don't you?" Carlisle asked.

Bella wasn't able to put her thoughts together as quickly as Carlisle.

"Yes." Charlie replied.

"Could you take a picture of the ring please and send it to Bella's phone?"

"Of course. Carlisle, please don't tell me I'm holding what I think I might be holding."

Charlie took the picture and sent it to Bella's phone. Carlisle gaped at the ring.

"Bells, I think I'm going to send this all to you. I was going to pass it down to you anyway at some point. But anything you do find out I would like to know. You see Clarissa was always very quiet when I asked her about her childhood or my grandfather. She shared a few things about Italy but I never knew about her heritage. God, this can never get out at work that we're decedents of the mafia."

"The Cigno family arose along with the Cullen family in the mafia world centuries ago." Carlisle explained. "And the Volturi was the core. Clarissa survived the slaughter then. I'll have to get a closer look at he ring to see if it is a Don ring or if it is just a mafia princess ring that fathers have made for their daughters. From the photograph it seems very extravagant. You see, Clarissa was going to take over for her father but they were going to join forces with my ancestors in New York and create and American branch of the Cigno clan. I'm quite curious."

Isabella leaned against Carlisle and smiled. This was the start of a new chapter for her, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would mean for her. But she really didn't mind all that much because she had her future husband by her side and her child in her womb. There wasn't much more that she could ask for.

After the phone call was over Carlisle and Isabella decided it would be a good idea to spend some time with the family, minus Alice and Jasper who were honeymooning at the Plaza until tomorrow morning. They all decided to meet at Sulpicia's restaurant for lunch. Marcus and Caius came as well and Aro sat with them to talk for a little while with his wife too at the table here and there, but he was helping his wife at the restaurant today for the most part. They were in a private room of the restaurant for Carlisle had told Sulpicia that he and Isabella had news. Carlisle tapped his glass to get everyone's attention and soon made the announcement about Bella being the descendant of Clarissa Cigno. Everyone was buzzing in amazement. Edward couldn't stop looking at Bella. Of course, Mary and Spencer were not very interested in the conversation. Mary was bored and wanted her lunch, and Spencer had her phone out texting away with the biggest grin on her face.

"Something has your attention, Spencer." Bella commented.

Spencer put the phone in her lap and blushed.

"She's talking to her _boyfriend_." Emmett explained, drawing out the word, partially to tease his daughter but at the same time groaned in a fatherly way.

"Don't say it like that, Dad." Spencer sighed shaking her head. "You like him and you know it."

"I do have to admit that Cameron is a good kid."

"Cameron." Carlisle spoke up. "Your best friend at school?"

Spencer nodded with a sly smile.

"Boys are trouble." Edward commented.

"But Cameron is different." Spencer protested.

"I know. He's a good boy." Edward agreed.

"So Rose, how's the runway?" Tanya asked.

"Oh, so you saw the show."

"Of course. I must say I envy you. I wanted to be a model ever since I was a little girl, but then I grew up and realized that I wanted to be make up artist."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle.

"She would try and strut through the yard." Edward explained. "And when all the boys were playing she would yell at us to pay attention because she was a supermodel."

Rosalie was highly amused. She had never thought of herself as a model when she was younger. That wasn't her life. But high school came around and she decided it was her destiny. Tanya on the other hand had been chasing childhood dreams.

"I was trying to get Edward's attention for the most part." Tanya added. "I was a stupid boy. How was I supposed to know?" Edward leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You didn't notice until recently, the young boy excuse doesn't work." Carlisle teased his younger brother.

"I have no come back." Edward sighed.

"I know. And I wasn't criticizing. I didn't even believe in love until this blessing walked into my life."

Carlisle gazed at his angel and then closed the distance between them to kiss her softly.

"I love you." She whispered with a blissful smile upon her lips.

"As I love you, My Isabella. Always."

**So tell me what you think! Did you even see that coming! Haha I bet not! Oh, and yeah I know I changed the wedding colors again but I had to rethink the wedding ideas and it was like bam! Wine and Purple, it will be a variety of shades, lots of plums and such leading into a few baby pinks. And thank you Keeper of the Covenant for pearls! Pearls are a girls best friend! Please review and tell me your opinions people! You all are awesome! I love each and every one of you! **


	37. Unveiled

**Hey everyone! Exams are over! Yay! So, that means I have more time to write, but that also means time for Christmas shopping. 9 days till Christmas! So, I am officially obsessed with Kurt and Blaine from Glee, I have finally started reading Gleefics, and am obsessed with that pairing. But anyway, I know I surprised you with the last chapter, so this is a little bit of everything. I hope you like it still. I plan to get to more Clarissa things in the next chapter. **

**So I just want to give a shout out to Keeper of the Covenant who once again has been keeping me busy helping me with wedding plans. We have it down to a T. Things that are certain: the dress, the colors, Bella's hair, Bella's accessories, Carlisle's Tux, the groomsmen's outfits, the cake, the theme, the reception decorations. **

**Don't worry I will post links for the wedding stuff when we get to that chapter. **

**Playlist: **

**Fake plastic trees by Radiohead **

**The right man by Christina Aguilera **

**Secrets by Onerepublic **

**Eyes on fire by Blue Foundation **

**Pity and Fear by Death Cab For Cutie **

**No sunlight by Death Cab for Cutie **

**New Soul by Yaei Naim **

**More than anyone by Gavin Degraw **

**Bound to you by Christina Aguilera **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Seven

_Unveiled _

It was snowing again, nothing new, but something seemed different today. Bella couldn't help but notice that it seemed almost too quiet. The snow seemed to hush the hustle and bustle of the busy city. They had spent the earlier part of the day with the wedding planner and she had been thrilled with that they came up with. But now something else besides her wedding, child, and secrets of her ancestor was on her mind. Carlisle was on the phone dealing with mafia business. They had a shipment coming in of valuable artifacts and Carlisle wanted the exchange port to be changed in case the Romanians were watching, for they didn't want them tracking even what they traded. The less tabs the Romanians could keep on them the better. Luckily the Cullens were on good terms with another mafia family that operated out of Brooklyn and the clan agreed to let them use their port to receive the shipment.

Currently Isabella sat in Carlisle's study with the black backpack in her hands. She knew it was about time to finally face her fears and open it. Ever so slowly she pulled at the zipper, knowing that Emmett had been through it before so that nothing inside would hurt her, and began to open the years of horror and torment. With a shaky hand she reached inside the bag and found neatly folded pieces of paper. The first, upon unfolding, she discovered to be a map, but of what she wasn't quite sure. The paper was aged and yellowed with wear. Another few pages similar to it followed, each displaying some sort of route or pathway in a town so familiar yet distant in time. She felt a heavy bit of weight at the bottom of the bag, which she retrieved again with a shaking grasp. It was a long black box smooth but faded. Knowing just what was nestled inside she pried open the lid only to want to slam it shut, but she digressed and went against her fear.

Though she knew it was all in her head, the flute seemed to mock her as it rested silently with false innocence. It seemed to taunt her; daring her to recoil and pretend it did not exist. But she would not be so weak as to let the threats of a dead man influence her, for she ever so slowly pulled the silver device from its bedding, hearing hisses in her mind as if the metal burned her. Carefully she let her fingers dance across the openings and along the scratched in details that meant nothing to her, only to him. Strange as it seemed to be holding this, her source of former torment, she found herself free of fear now that it was in her grasp and control. Meticulously she turned the instrument in her hand, searching for some sort of sign or explanation. When it was her singer, like a pipe to a snake in a basket, just the sight of it would cause her to quiver and wish for death. Now the flute was anything but intimidating, and served as the fuel to her anger. Hatred pulsed through her veins as she remembered what this object has stolen from her, conscious decisions. She could have fought him off, but now. She was subdued by the haunting melodies that only James could play, and this evil tool facilitated his wicked deeds and twisted pleasures.

"Who's the master now?" She laughed at the flute.

As she held it in her hands she smiled. Something within clicked and she triumphed over the silver weapon.

"You don't scare me anymore."

Without a thought in her head she put the flute back in its case, but did not shut it.

With the upmost grace she leaned back into the big leather chair and almost posed like she was the sexy Don that every one of her male clan members wanted to be with. She felt strong and couldn't help but smirk. She was excited about becoming a mafia wife and Carlisle's equal in the mafia world. Soon she would be just as strong as he was and have authority. Before she didn't think she would ever want that, but she wanted to be strong and dominant. It was then she realized that she wasn't afraid of what was in those journals. She needed to read them and discover the truth.

Reaching out in a dainty manner she snatched up one of the journals, pulling back the snap and pushing back the cover. The words seemed to fall off the pages in his elegant script, boggling Bella's mind with his thoughts. She began with the inside of the title page, on the back, before the first entry on lined pages began. It was a note with ink fresher than the next page.

_If you're reading this, Bella, it must mean I'm dead and gone. I hold nothing against you if you celebrate my death for I am the monster that needed to be put down. But I pray that there is some sort of redemption for me, but I do not expect it. I hope that this helps, and maybe some clues will spark your mind. You know the answers. You have them memorized by heart and you don't even know how to use them. I can't remember them anymore, Bella. As you'll read back to the first night I hurt you on the next page, I was sick. I have always been a beast. I disguised myself to make you trust me. But don't shut the book because of that. I gave the memories to you because I couldn't remember them. __You're the key, Bella. __If you can figure out what they're after, Stephan and Vladimir, you can use it against them. You can use it against her. I hate what I did to women, Bella. I followed you through New York to make sure Carlisle is a good man, a mafia man. He can help you. He'll take care of you. You're going to learn so much about yourself and I don't want to tell you right away. You need to know about your ancestors. You'll hate me more for it when I explain, but if any of this, these maps and journals, poems and stories, then maybe I did a little bit of good. You hold the dice, Beautiful Bella. I called you so many foul things, but there is one thing you will always be, and that is Beautiful; you will always be Bella. _

She was stunned to say the least. Those were not the words she had expected. She had predicted something concise, but this had been written with the remainder of his sanity before he went to his death. She needed to read it all and learn it. Something needed to spark in her mind and memory. He was honest, and on these pages was nothing but the truth for they were the thoughts that filled the confines of his mind, even the deepest and darkest corners. And so with all the confidence she had she began to read the next page, where his secrets laid.

_Today is hell, not just the devil's hell, but the inferno. I envy Dante as he gets to leave and forget it all, but not only must I stay in the pits, but I have dragged an innocent with me. Maria made an ultimatum and I could not afford to refuse. I'm not well and I've been hiding it. The medication isn't working anymore. Dr. Anderson said he's trying his best to get me something that will work, but it's only getting worse. And so tonight I committed the crime that broke my heart. I hurt Bella, violated her, and hit her. I should know it will only get worse. She won't be easy to break, but I am selfish enough to care about my life over hers. But Victoria, she can't stay in hiding for much longer. If I do this for Maria, I can make sure my best friend will never be hurt again. The only problem is that Maria has seduced Victoria and made her think she doesn't want to leave. The worst is only to come, but I will write it all down, each and every word. _

_I never expected to fall for Bella, but I have. Now I must hurt her. Now, she lays next me unmoving. But I know she's alive and asleep. Morning will come and she will hate me. She should hate me. I am the beast. I can't believe what I have done. I should know better after I've done it to dozens of girls before, but never once have I cared for a woman like I do Bella. Maybe it's the medication. Everything stopped functioning when I was assigned to her and started dating her, and so maybe now that the drugs don't work I actually feel what I'm doing. I see her pain that I inflict. Tonight she was afraid of me, like she should be. She loves Beauty and the Beast, but I can not be redeemed like the prince. I do not have a rose in a glass that symbolizes passing time. There is no spell that will break or end my life. I have always been a monster only with a human face. I would rather be a fur-covered beast. But I digress; I am terrible at making good choices. If I knew a way to free Bella and take away her pain, as well as save Victoria, I would. Even if I my life had to be snatched up I would gladly hand it over. But as I sit beside my innocent victim I can't help but groan. Her body is covered in red bruises that will be black by morning. She won't forget what I did. I wish she could._

She found herself transfixed with the journal. She turned pages without noticing the passing of time. She was captivated by his truth. Some topics were gruesome and some made her feel sick, but they were truth.

_It's bad now. Things are on the brink and I feel like the world is about to collapse. I've found a way to take away the memories from Bella. When I must break her I use a flute, a special one like a snake charmer's, only for humans. It's sick and it is not the first time I have used this. But if she can't remember what I did to her then maybe she will sleep better at night. I talk to her when I use the flute, like a real person. I tell her how sorry I am. I tell her everything, but I know she can't hear me. I'm too pathetic to say the truth when she's actually listening, but I have so much on my mind right now. I am worried for Bella. This is out of my control and we're in too deep. For the first time I can only obey. I can't play games with Maria because she's not in control of this disaster - Maria did something really stupid last night. She should have known better than to get involved with Stephen in the first place. He's part of the new American-Romanian mafia with his brother, Vladimir. They are both bastards, but who am I to talk. I mean Maria knows she's fucking the mobster and yet she still is intimate with Victoria. I don't understand this at all. What makes me laugh but dumbfounds me is that she thought Stephen was being exclusive with her. No, she was nothing but a mafia mistress. She's a toy to him and now he's getting what he wants. They're not interested in anyone else in Bella's family, only her. She's leverage. This is why Maria wanted Bella so broken and defeated, so that she could never rise to the heights, which she was meant to achieve. I didn't believe it until I saw the documents myself. Isabella Marie Swan is the great granddaughter of the famous heiress to the Cigno throne, Clarissa Cigno, of the Cullen and Volturi bloodline. The Cullens are so powerful, and the Volturi, too, that with the snap of his fingers the Don could have you dead and you don't even have time to breathe. That's the folklore anyway. Maria said she saw the father of the Current Don once when she was a little girl growing up in the Bronx. She was in central park, a rarity, and she saw young Carlisle Cullen. It's the perfect leverage that the Romanians need. But I'm not so willing to give it to them. _

Bella dropped the journal in shock. All she could do was stand up and holler for Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Carlisle, come here! You need to see this! I need you to read it and see if I've got mad! James, he- he- Carlisle!"

She heard his footsteps pounding on the stairwell.

"Isabella!" He called out, sounding more panicked than ever.

She felt weak all of a sudden. She heard another pair of steps behind her, even heavier than his. It could only be Felix on his tail. Just when she felt like she was about to lose balance as he shouted her name over and over, he burst into the room with not only Felix but Da Vinci as well. She stumbled and Carlisle flew to her side, catching her with his good arm and pulling her close.

"Isabella." He pleaded as he held her to his chest.

He guided her to the chair and helped her sit down.

"What was it, Love?" Carlisle asked as he crouched before her, with his hands holding hers.

"In the journal, Carlisle. I can't- just…"

He nodded and lifted the journal. Da Vinci came to the rescue, pushing his way past Carlisle and resting his head on Isabella's knee. With the hand that was not being held by Carlisle she stroked his fur. He was such a good and loyal dog.

He scanned the page taking in the words in complete shock.

"Oh, Isabella." Carlisle murmured as he closed the book and wrapped her in his embrace.

She shook a little bit but she refused to cry. She knew by now that she was too strong to cry over this.

"Everything is going to be ok." He whispered as he stroked her chocolate curls.

"How did they know?" Bella's voice had not even the slightest trace of emotion in it.

If anything she was angry.

With a brave face she met the eyes of her lover.

"I don't understand how they got those documents, Doll Face. Emmett said there wasn't anything of the sort in the bag when he looked through it."

"I want to know how they knew. I want to know what those documents are!"

Carlisle couldn't help but admit that she was ravishing when angry. He felt a tad guilty for lusting after her when she was furious about a very serious matter. As if she could read his mind she forced him to his feet as she got on her own, and crushed her lips against his, enticing him in an aggressive and passionate kiss. Felix had to look away and wait this out with Da Vinci by his side. Carlisle pushed his love against the desk, earning a moan from her. He loved this heated response.

When the kiss ended they were both panting and out of breathe. Felix finally turned around to find his two friends quite disheveled.

"Bella Cigno." Felix said with a smirk.

She cocked her head to the side and then pecked Carlisle on the cheek. Cheerfully she crossed the distance to give Felix a friendly hug. Carlisle was pleased that the pair had become fast friends. It made things easier, given that he was around her all the time; that they got along so well. Sometimes Carlisle was even jealous when she and Felix had their little inside jokes. But he couldn't help but smile proudly. And then, stealing his breath away like she always seemed to do, she turned on her heel and walked towards her lover.

"Everything is just fine, Carlisle." She whispered with the sweetest musical tone in her voice.

He took her in his embrace, hugging her close to his body as he rubbed her back and kissed her chocolate curls, and nodded in reply.

"Everything is just fine." He agreed. "Isabella Cigno."

She smirked in reply. Everything was wonderful.

…

Bella had to go back to work, feeling it was all right for Carlisle to return as well as long as someone kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Bella." Riley practically sang.

"Yes, Riley." She laughed with a roll of her eyes.

He had arrived just a tad late to work, but she didn't mind. The man was glowing and she knew something was up.

"Sorry, I'm late. I lost track of time." Riley explained.

She closed her laptop and rested her elbows on her desk, with her face in her hands. Playfully she smirked at his cluelessness.

"Funny, Dean was a bit late responding to me this morning about an urgent matter. I don't know what colors pearls should go in the centerpieces, black or white. So little time." She cocked her brow. "So many questions." She sat back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap. "You see, Carlisle and I are quite torn on this matter and we didn't want to go to the wedding planner just yet. And I needed him, and I had no idea where he was. Do you have a clue, Riley?"

Riley sat down on the edge of her desk with a smirk, ignoring Felix's chuckles and Da Vinci's snores.

"Dean crashed at my apartment last night." His voice wavered on "crashed".

Bella knew he meant slept over.

"I see. So you both were occupied."

"I had to make breakfast and he distracted me." He explained.

"Dean is quite distracting or should I say he's good at being distracted."

"I'm not in trouble am I? Or if I am don't get mad at Dean."

"I'm not upset, Riley. I was just teasing. I understand these things. I haven't been to my own office in ages with all that has been going on."

"How's the little one?"

"My little princess is as happy as could be." Bella began to rub her small baby bump. "Zafrina said I won't blow up like a whale. My frame is so thin she thinks I'll be a cute little beach ball."

"You're lucky you can carry a baby."

"There's always adoption.'

"I know, but we're talking it slow."

She nodded in agreement.

"Good. It's best not to rush."

"Dean told me you found some things of your ancestors."

"Yes, my dad is mailing them and should be here by the end of the week. It's a bit of a big deal."

"You know, you could do a cover on vintage fashion. I'm sure our ancestors wore all sorts of pretty things. We could bring back old glamour."

"Riley!" She squealed. "God, you are a genius! After my two issue ideas are launched we are so doing that!"

She burst out of her chair and started yelling for Jessica. Riley would do well in the future. She would be leaving this position in good hands.

…

The lights were already on like they always were in the auditorium. She was glad to be alone. It had been building for a while, ever since Cameron kissed her. This feeling of unity and love made her bubble with joy but at the same time it scarred her more than anything. She didn't know what she would do if Cameron ever left her. She didn't want to be dependent on him, but with Cameron she felt so at safe and at home. Giving in the urge to sing about it, she looked around the auditorium once more to make sure she was truly alone. There wasn't anyone in the balcony or anywhere. And so she relaxed and let the music flow from her.

_"Sweet love, sweet love _

_ Trapped in your love _

_ I've opened up, unsure I can trust _

_ My heart and I were buried in dust _

_ Free me, free us." _

She wasn't even aware that Cameron, letting that pull they had on one another, carry him to her. He silently walked down the aisle knowing his girlfriend wouldn't notice him while lost in such a heart-felt song. He had heard her voice in the song and hoped he could take the sorrow from her voice.

_"You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_ If you walk away I will suffer tonight._"

He whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear, "I'll never leave."

_"I've found a man I can trust _

_ And boy, I believe in us_

_ I am terrified to love for the first time _

_ Can you see that I'm bound in chains _

_ I finally found my way." _

Her voice softened a bit and she stared right at him through the stage lights but did not see him. But she was singing right to him, into his soul.

_"I am bound to you _

_ I am bound to you." _

Her eyes were so soft now, but the next lines made her distance but he knew she would conquer the darkness.

"_So much, so young _

_ I've faced on my own _

_ Walls built up became my home." _

Cameron noticed Peter walk in, taking a stand at the center of the isle. He knew to be quiet. The man seemed to be in awe of the young girl. There was darkness played out across her face, and truth depth of meaning, but she would crest. He looked down to find Cameron, the team leader and love interest of the newest member, gawking at the young singer as well. What neither of them were aware of was that Beth stood in the balcony, slipping in between the times of the two males' entrances, through the balcony entrance on the next floor. Nor were any of them aware, until Beth looked down, that Danielle was sitting in one of the chairs, maybe there before the others, she didn't know, watching Cameron gawk at Spencer with jealousy. Beth hated to admit it but Spencer was a powerful singer. There was a lot of pain hidden in her eyes, and the look on her face wasn't just getting into the song. She knew Spencer felt the emotions she showed. That was the scariest part, the truth.

_"I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us _

_ Sweet love, so pure. _

_ I catch my breath with just one beating heart _

_ And I brace myself, please don't tear this apart." _

Spencer stamped the ground and through her hands down in frustration and begging when she threw her head back. Then she righted her head and clasped her hands together over her heart as she poured out her soul earnestly.

_"I found a man I can trust _

_ And boy, I believe in us _

_ I am terrified to love for the first time _

_ Can't you see that I'm bound in chains _

_ I finally found my way _

_ I am bound to you_

_ I am bound to-." _

Her eyes sparkled with confidence and she sang with pride. She was one with the music, only her voice, but one with the words. Cameron was in complete awe of her. To him it was like watching a goddess, or a childhood idle perform magic. Spencer was magic. She was perfection.

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_ I embrace my fears _

_ All that I have been carrying all these years_

_ Do I risk it all _

_ Come this far just to fall, fall. _

_ Oh, I can trust _

_ And boy, I believe in us_

_ I am terrified to love for the first time _

_ Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

_ And finally found my way _

_ I am bound to you. _

_ I am, _

_ Ooh, I am_

_ I'm bound to you." _

`Cameron came forth from the light with a large smile on his face. He clambered onto the stage, and captured his girlfriend in an embrace before she could even comprehend.

"You heard?" She gaped as Peter burst into applause.

"You're voice is beautiful, Spencer. You're beautiful. I'm not going anywhere. I want you to know that you're stuck with me."

She couldn't help but smile and she turned to look at Peter.

"Bravo, Spencer. That's what I've been waiting for to come out of you. That's what we need to win, pure honest voices with songs from the heart. You've got a story to tell and you didn't tell it with just words, but with your voice. That's what we need to know and hear to win. Bravo!"

She couldn't help but blush. Cameron kissed her sweetly on the lips and then murmured to her.

"I am bound to you."


	38. Strutting Through the Jungle

**Hey everyone! So I was going through major writer's block so I want to thank CarlislaCooper for her support and Keeper of the Covenant for her ideas that got my brain back in gear. You girls rock! So the first part of this chapter is a little choppy and I am sorry about that. I am a bit tired of being stuck in January in the story and I am ready to get this show on the road. **

**So Christmas is in a week and I am very happy. Thank you all for your reviews and support of this story. It really does make my day to see all of your positive feedback. I know that the way some critical information is presented in this chapter is not up to par, but because of my impatience it was the only way I could present it. There has been a lot of sitting and waiting around, mostly on Bella's part as she grows, and that can only be cured and accomplished with time. So enough of my rambling, haha this note is short compared to what I normally write. **

**Playlist: **

**Leaving on a Jet Plane by John Denver **

**How are things in Glocca Morra? from Finian's Rainbow**

**So small by Carrie Underwood **

**Heaven forbid by the Fray **

**Iris by the Goo Goo dolls **

**It won't be long by the beatles **

**The last thing on your mind by lights**

**Something like that by Tim Mcgraw**

**Who says by John Mayer **

**100 years by Five for Fighting **

**Circle of life from the Lion King **

**Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Eight

_Strutting Through the Jungle_

…

_Somehow she was dumbfounded by the hustle and bustle that was New York City. Though this was only a temporary stay she wished to look around the city that her bloodline called home. Clarissa was amazed as she walked into the city after leaving the dock. She found herself grasping her father's ring that hung on a ribbon around her neck. Gracefully she brought the cold metal to her lips and whispered a prayer. She missed her father, and her mother, her brother and her sister. She missed the lush fields that she ran in as a child. She missed the library where she spent her days reading. She missed the vineyards where she had learned from a friend of her father the art of making wine. In the summer she would help him gather the grapes. Never again could she return to her homeland. She would never see Italy again. _

_ With a heavy heart Clarissa dragged her trunk to the street flagging down a car. The men around her gawked at her beauty. She wore full-length day dress as proper custom of the time with her boots, never daring to show her ankles. Curiously she looked around the city as the cab took her to her destination. She knew her distant relative would keep her secret. _

(Pages torn out)

_Clarissa stepped off the train in a better mood the last time her travels had ended. Her clothes were a bit more appropriate for the times and country. Pregnancy could do that to a soul, need for change but joy along with it. _

_ "Welcome to Seattle." A man at the station greeted her. _

_ "Thank you." She said with the nod of her head. _

_Seattle was the closest the train could get her to Forks. Most of the travel agents looked at her with amusement as they tried to discover why on Earth she would want to go to Forks. The town was small as could be and in the middle of nowhere. But when they asked her if she would like to change her mind she would reply. _

_ "Forks will be just fine, thank you." _

_And so now from the train she hurried through the station with the man lugging her trunk so that she could take a car to her new home. _

_ "Where to, Miss?" _

_The cab driver asked. _

_ "Forks, please." Clarissa replied. _

_The man loaded her things into the trunk of the car and then Clarissa was on her way. Who would have guessed that the mafia princess would have fled to Forks, Washington. It was just too perfect. The Italians would never even think to look there. And her secret would be kept, taken to the grave now that the heirloom was in good hands. She could not bear to carry it with her anymore for the weight was far too heavy. She mourned by carrying her father's ring over her heart, and her princess ring on her hand, but she could not carry the symbol of three. _

_Now, with a lighter load she arrived in the town that would be her new home. She was dropped off at the town council building where a representative would be awaiting to show her the small town hidden in the forest. Here she would make a home and give birth to her child. She would buy a home and raise her daughter well. _

…

Weeks had passed by along with Carlisle's birthday. He was now miraculously thirty-one years old. As of recent, Isabella had begun to sort through the clues that James's left behind and seemed to be making good time. He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered when she had figured it out.

_Carlisle had been minding his own business lost in his own theories as to what they were even after. Isabella seemed to know better than him, but that didn't surprise him. She burst into the room with the biggest smile on her face. Her hair was in complete disarray as if she had stressed her fingers through it one thousand times. _

_ "Carlisle!" She yelled. "I have it! I understand!" _

_ "What, Honey?" He jumped up from his seat to meet her. _

_She shoved James's journal in his face, which now had circled words all over the page. But the words she had highlighted were the answer. _

_**From her beacon-hand**_

_** Glows world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command **_

_** The air-bridged harbor that twin cities frame.**_

_ "I don't understand." Carlisle felt like he should but he did not understand at all. _

_She shook her head and laughed. _

_ "He doesn't even remember that he knows the clue, Carlisle. These's are lines from a very famous poem. I know it by heart. It's from the New Colossus by Emma Lazarus."_

_ "I don't see where you are going with this, Doll Face." _

_She sighed and shook her head. Then she began to recite the poem. _

_ "Not like the brazen giant of Greek frame, _

_ With conquering limbs astride from land to land; _

_ Here at our sea-washed, sunset gates shall stand _

_ A might woman with a torch, whose flame _

_ Is the imprisoned lightening, and her name _

_ Mother of Exiles. From her beacon-hand _

_ Glow world-wide welcome; her mild eyes command _

_ The air-bridged harbor that twin cities frame. _

_ 'Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp!' cries she_

_ With silent lips. 'Give me your tired, your poor, _

_ Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free, _

_ The wretched refuse of your teeming shore. _

_ Send these, the homeless, tempest-tost to me, _

_ I lift my lamp beside the golden door!'" _

_He took a moment to contemplate what his love was trying to say. _

_ "Carlisle." She giggled. "The next clue is at the Statue of Liberty." _

_ "OH!" He gaped. _

_This was going to be harder than they thought. _

…

Currently Carlisle sat in his office thinking to himself. It seemed like everyone was trying to solve the next clue. The trip to the Statue of Liberty had been quite eventful and they managed to find the next clue. It was harder than the first one though. The belongings of Clarissa had been sent to them and they had been reading through the journals. It was now confirmed that Isabella was a Cigno, this of course was a happy fact but it was frustrating. He enjoyed seeing Isabella gain confidence in herself. She was such a lovely person and she shouldn't feel that she has to hide her beauty and inner strength. They had discussed it before, she would be his equal in the eyes of the mafia world and she had begun learning all she could about the trade. But now that she was truly a Cigno it could call for either a wedding of clans, not that she had a clan. It was a beautiful thing to know there truly was an heir left.

Growing up Carlisle had heard the legend of Clarissa all the time. He thought it was fascinating that she might have escaped her death and fled somewhere, falling off the face of the earth but still living on. He had asked his father once if the legend was true, but it was a mistake. Leonardo reprimanded him, mocking him by calling him insolent and idiotic. His father told him that of course the legend wasn't true. There was no way in hell that she could of survived and that Carlisle needed to stop wasting his father's time. But in the end it seemed that his father was wrong and Carlisle was right.

He leaned back in his chair quite content with himself. Learning she was truly a Cigno gave Isabella a sudden confidence boost and he was so happy that she was being so bold. She walked stronger than before, and when people looked at her she smiled secretly. Despite how much he loved her being a Cigno, if word got out it could be a problem. Right now with the Romanian conflict clans could go after her just like Maria did to appease Stephen. It only made her a better captive because not only was she a Cigno, one of the two remaining ones in fact, but she was the female heir like Clarissa, and she was Carlisle's fiancé. Having the status of his wife-to-be was motivation enough for someone to kidnap her. Not only would she be at risk but their child as well. He couldn't let them be put in harms way in that manner and so they were doing all that they could to keep it low key.

When searching through the trunk that once belonged to Clarissa not only did they find the journals and the mafia princess ring, but Clarissa's father's Don ring. Carlisle believed it should rest in it's rightful place, in Isabella's possession. Although she rightfully owned it, being her family heirloom, she was timid about wearing it, at least on her hand. In the journal Clarissa mentions having seen her father before he was killed. It was quite a sad scene. Apparently there was a secret room in his office, and he took off his Don ring, gave it to Clarissa, and pushed her behind the bookcase into the secret room. He wanted her to live. She heard the sounds of her father's murder. It was tragic to say the least.

Leaning back in his chair he thought about how things had changed since he met Isabella. He had been alone in the world, never understanding beauty or true brilliance. He never listened to his heart only his mind or instinct. But now, he did not understand how he went on for so long without love. Over the years he had let his walls not only rise but also thicken. He did everything he could to guard himself and keep others out. Relationships were based on sex, only getting physical release and pleasure. But after being intimate with Isabella he realized he never truly experienced sexual pleasure until her. Sex had always been an empty act meant to escape the world for an hour or two. But even then his mind would race with thoughts pertaining to anything but the woman he was with. But when he was with Isabella she was all he could think about. Before he always tried to get the woman to satisfy him, but with Isabella he wanted to pleasure her in every way possible. Her release normally triggered his own. But now he viewed sex in a different way. It wasn't just a thing that everyone did. When he was with Isabella in that way they made love or they fucked. He liked to take him time worshiping her body, caressing each curve, kissing every inch of skin, and whispering his love. Yes, sometimes they were raunchy and kinky but they still loved each other even then. Their relationship was not about sex; it was only a bonus. Carlisle loved Isabella with all of his heart. He had been so lost in the world without her.

Now the threat that someone could take her from his scared the living shit out of him. She had turned his cold heart of stone into a beating source of love. He worshiped the woman and thanked God everyday for bringing her into his life. Of all the men in the world that she could have had, she chose him. He could never get over that fact because she had her pick. She was beautiful from the start, and yes they had their issues they had to work out, but with each issue she resolved in her past she became even more beautiful, if that was even possible. The light in her eyes grew brighter with each challenge they overcame.

Out of habit he began twisting his Don ring on his finger back and forth. He thought about Isabella's ring of her great great grandfather that now hung around her neck. The princess ring would belong to their daughter if they had one. There were so many things Carlisle wanted to say to Isabella. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't live without her, but it would be too cheesy. He had been trying to write his wedding vows and the right words just wouldn't flow. He was thinking too much and he knew it. He could tell her how he was a wander before her, thinking he knew everything, but discovered he was dumb until he knew love and through her he knew love. To him she was love. He would go to any length to protect her. He wanted to protect her always. He would love her beyond the grave. To be by her side was equivalent of being in Heaven. They just got each other and knew each other so intimately like they were the oldest of friends. Isabella wasn't just his lover, his fiancé, and soul mate, but she was also his best friend.

Not even really sure of what he was doing he reached into one of his drawers and retrieved one of his sketchbooks. With a smile, now remembering why he had pulled it out, he turned to the most recent addition to the book. He had been thinking about having it done since the beginning of January. He thought about the thoughts they shared the day he was shot and she took care of him, she was his lioness taking care of her lion. The king of the mafia world, the jungle, leaving behind his pride and letting his lovely lioness mate care for him and see him wounded. He had drawn a lion, his face serene expressing love and dependence, resting his forehead against the side of his humble lioness's head. She supported him but seemed to look back at him with an almost smile with love in her eyes. Isabella was on her way of being his equal in the eyes of the mafia world, and it would be official once they were wed. Isabella was more than he could ever name, but together they were the perfect team. With her by his side he could do anything and they would rule the jungle together. They balanced each other out and completed each other. They were the perfect mated pair. He brushed his fingers across the page smiling at the work of beauty. He hoped that Isabella would love it. There were a few surprises he had planned for her. One was on it's way and this one, his appointment was this afternoon. With a smile on his face he shut the book and rose from his seat. Isabella was busy trying to solve the next clue but Riley and Dean made her take a break and so they took her to the spa today. He smiled, tucking the sketchbook under his arm and went to fetch his hat and coat.

Carlisle arrived at the studio a tad early, but he didn't mind having to wait a few minutes. He didn't have any tattoos though he felt like he should have at least his family's crest, but he hadn't even thought of inking his body until Isabella. Edward and Emmett had a few tattoos and Jasper had quite a number of them that he kept hidden. Only Alice had seen them, but she told her family all about them, or well the ones she wasn't embarrassed by. Alice had a small tattoo; Carlisle had accompanied her when she got it. It was a little fairy, or more pixie, that looked very much like Alice. She got it on her side when she was eighteen.

"Carlisle Cullen." The man's voice called out.

He stood from his seat and looked up to see Jane's friend Tyler, a family friend of the mafia.

"You're finally getting inked." Tyler said with a smirk, but mouthed the word, capo.

"It's a special tattoo." Carlisle explained handing the dark haired man with olive skin, the sketchbook already turned to the right page.

Tyler looked it over with a smile on his face.

"Where do you want it?"

"On my back right between my shoulder blades."

"So you want it big then?"

Carlisle nodded.

"She must be quite a woman then."

"She is."

"Let me go transfer this and then we can get started. Have a seat back in the waiting area and I'll be with you in a minute."

Carlisle did as instructed and then felt his phone buzz with a text. He retrieved his Blackberry and read the message from Dean.

_We are taking a lunch break so Bella might text you, but after that she has a hot stone massage and a mani-pedi so you have plenty of time to get the tattoo done._

Dean was in on the plan for Carlisle's getting the tattoo. The best explanation for where he was right now without spoiling the surprise would be not having to explain at all because she was too busy to ask. Besides, she should be relaxing and that means no cell phones. The plan was evil but genius at the same time.

A few minutes later Tyler came back with the tattoo on transfer paper. He followed the man into the private back room, he didn't want to be in the general area with the other clients, where he stripped off his hat, coat, gloves, and shirt. He didn't have to wear the shoulder sling anymore but he still had to be careful. He had a simple medical bandage on his bullet wound but at least he didn't have the cloth that wrapped around his shoulder and chest anymore. Tyler put the paper on Carlisle back in between his shoulders in the smooth but muscular valley, and the ink attached to the skin. It spread over his shoulder blades as well but Carlisle wanted that. He wanted it to be large and wonderful.

"Go have a look." Tyler said with a smile as he handed Carlisle a small hand mirror.

He stood in front of the large mirror using the smaller one to look at the reflection. He smiled with pride at his handiwork for the original drawing, but now with Tyler's skill it would be inked onto his skin forever. The eyes of the two loving leaders were open, secretly staring at each other.

"What do you think?" Tyler asked.

"It's perfect. I hope Isabella loves this."

"It's a special symbol isn't it?"

"Very much so."

"So how are we doing this bad boy? Color?"

"I'd like to do it in sepia, but-" He pulled out a close up picture of Isabella and handed it to Tyler. "I would like the eyes of the lioness done in the color of Isabella's eyes. And the lion's eyes my color."

Tyler smiled warmly.

"She's beautiful, Carlisle. You're a lucky man."

"I know." He replied simply.

Tyler started getting the colors sat up and Carlisle laid down on the tattooing bed on his stomach. He rested his head on his good arm, but let the one with the bad healing shoulder hang. A few minutes later Tyler turned on the needle and began his work. Carlisle was prepared for it to hurt a hell lot more.

"So what's the story behind your woman? I've heard a few things, but don't worry it was all good. I've been told she's the sweetest woman you'll ever meet but if you mess with her you get hell."

Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle at the truth of the man's words.

"Well that's true. She's an angel, Tyler. I've never met anyone like her. I never thought I'd fall in love. But Isabella is just magic. We're getting married in June."

"I heard that, too. Who could have guessed that the Capo would finally tie the knot?"

"Like I said before, Isabella is magic. She's my angel and my doll face. I don't mean to be all sappy but she's taught me a lot I could never have learned without her. That's part of the reason behind the tattoo. You know we have a baby on the way, she's due in August, and we're hoping for a little girl. Well shit went down last month and this lion and lioness analogy just appeared. I had to let go of my pride and let her take care of me and see me wounded. Neither one of us is more dependent on the other, and so we balance our dependence. We've both been through a lot of changes since we met, had to face a lot of things we didn't want to or weren't ready to accept, but had to in order to move on and grow together. But I've never been happier."

"Well it sounds like you found the right girl then. You know I'm seeing this girl named Angela, completely not my type, or so I thought. But we started talking and all of a sudden it's like, bam, I'm in love with her. We've been together for a good year and I understand what you mean about women changing you."

"So you've been hearing things about Isabella. Have you been hearing things about the clan?"

Tyler got up for a second to make sure he had locked the door. Then he sat back down and got back to work.

"I've heard truth and lies. The lies can throw off a fool, but I've been tattooing your brothers long enough and know them well enough to know what the crap is. So James is dead for real?"

"I had to. I'm not sorry either. It was for her safety."

"But it's not over, is it?"

"No, it's not. We're playing games with time just waiting for the shit to go down."

"Just be careful."

"Always am." Carlisle said with a smirk.

Tyler had been tattooing for quite some time, but getting them even longer. He was covered, both arms full sleeves, an assortment on his back, one on his neck, and who knows how many everywhere else. Carlisle didn't want to be like that. Not even like his brothers with at least five. This would be Carlisle's first and only. This tattoo was the symbol of so many deep emotions, and moments that nothing else could compare to it. If he had another it would ruin the perfection of the two lions.

Several hours later Tyler silenced the buzzing of his needle and wiped away the blood and excess ink.

"Go have a look." Tyler encouraged, again handing him the small mirror.

Carlisle removed himself from the position he had been laying in for far too long and made his way over to the mirror.

"Perfect." Was all he could say. "Perfect."

When he returned home Isabella was platting dinner. Felix was accompanied by Jane, both of them eager for dinner as well.

"Daddy's home." Isabella chimed.

Da Vinci came running at him, happy to see his master. Emmett had looked after him after Carlisle went to get his tattoo and brought the dog to their home with Isabella got back. Carlisle kissed his fiancé, happy to hold her in his arms. Her lips were eager to play with his and he couldn't help but turn his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

"Where have you been? Emmett had to bring Da Vinci."

Carlisle slipped out of his coat, hanging it on the rack along with his hat. Then he slipped his gloves into his coat pocket.

"Come with me for a minute." He whispered seductively in her ear.

He took her by the hand and led her to one of drawing rooms for entertaining guests. "_Daddy_ has a surprise for you."

She looked at him in confusion as he unbuttoned his shirt and then let it fall to the floor. She saw the clear wrap around his chest and she thought the worst, thinking he was hurt again.

"Carlisle, I don't understand."

He just smirked and turned around.

Through the clear wrapping she could see the shocking but beautiful tattoo. She moved in closer and brushed her fingers across the wrapping. She had never seen something so beautiful.

"You're my lioness, Isabella, my queen of the jungle. Soon you'll be my equal in the eyes of the mafia world. The night I was shot, I couldn't help but think of you as my lioness, the crest of my family as you know is a lion, but I had to leave my pride and let you lick my wounds like lions do. You're growing into your proper place in the mafia and I am so proud of you. Your confidence keeps blooming and I fall in love with you again and again each day. I just wanted to do this for you. We look after one another just like a pair of mated lions. We're a team, we're a pair, and we're mates."

Isabella gawked at the permanent piece of art as tears welled in her eyes. The lioness's eyes were brown and the lion's were piercing crystalline blue. They were perfect, just as she and her love were perfect together.

"And now we have a cub on the way." She breathed.

With love in her heart she walked around him so that she could stare into his eyes. Standing on her tiptoes she snaked her arms around his neck and he rested his forehead against hers.

"You are my king of the jungle, Carlisle, my lion."

He rested his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close.

"As you are my queen of the jungle, Isabella, my lioness. I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly, just like the king leaning against his queen. Even the most feared beast, king of the jungle, and Don could show affection to his mate, the one person in existence who understood him, his lioness, his doll face, and his queen.

**So if anyone wants to see the picture the tattoo is based off of, unfortunately the link doesn't work so if you go to Google images and search "lion with lioness black and white" it should be the sixth imagine of the lion on the right resting his head down against the lioness's head on the left. It's a black and white photo VisualizeUs, and I believe it's a tumblr sight so it doesn't have a www link so it won't worry to post. **

**So please review! **


	39. Prima Donna

**Hey everyone! Another chapter so soon! Yay! I am super happy right now that I got another one out. So the main part of this chapter I've been meaning to write for a while but it just wasn't the right time but now it is and I am glad that I waited so that the right things could occur. The name of this chapter, PRIMA DONNA, is not meant as the English translation related to music or someone aware of their talent so used in an arrogant way. I am using it as the literal translation from Italian, first lady, interpreted as a lady of rank or leading lady. So just apply that to how it would be used in the story. **

**So second order of business. I want to thank all of my readers who take time out of their day to read my story. I am thankful for you all. Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate your love of this story, encouragement, praise, and contributions/ suggestions. A special thanks as always goes to CarlislaCooper and Keeper of the Covenant. These two girls have kept me on track lately when I have been out of sorts not knowing what to write or how to go about it because of writer's block. They have been beyond helpful and always encouraging me. Thank you for the support and helping me get back in the game. I love you both! **

**Also it's 6 days until Christmas! I love Christmas! **

**Playlist: **

**With you on my arm from La Cage Aux Folles **

**Catch my disease by Ben Lee**

**But I am a good girl by Christina Aguilera from Burlesque **

**A cock eyed optimist from South Pacific **

**Chip on my shoulder from Legally Blonde- The Musical **

**Don't Rain on my Parade From Funny Girl **

**Dream big by David Cook **

**Don't stop believin' by Journey**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Thirty-Nine

_Prima Donna_

There was nothing that Carlisle loved more than the feel of her skin against his own. It was Saturday morning and in a few hours they would be joining their family for lunch at a new popular restaurant that Isabella couldn't remember the name of right now. Carlisle had woken her up with morning sex, not that she was complaining when she woke to him eating her out. Pregnancy caused her sex drive to skyrocket. Currently he was sitting up in bed with the covers over his lap, covering his lower half and Isabella kneeled behind him, her baby bump pressing against his back along with her breasts as she kissed his neck and tattoo.

"Mhm. Daddy, I'm not sure I want to leave the bed at all today."

He couldn't help but moan as her hot lips planted kisses across his skin while her hands danced across his chest. He loved his lioness more than anything.

"I know, Doll Face." He took one her hands and brought it to his lips. "I want to keep you all to myself."

"We could always _sleep_ in." She teased.

He shook his head in amusement.

"My mother would murder us."

He grabbed her, pulling her into his lap and burying his face in her chocolate curls.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Lion." She giggled as he rested his hand on her womb.

Then he bent down to kiss her swollen belly.

"Good morning, little one." He whispered to his child in the womb. "I'm sorry if Mommy and I woke you. We were just having fun. Daddy loves you very much."

Isabella's grin stretched from cheek to cheek. She loved it when he talked to their baby. He was also so sweet and gentle.

"Mommy loves you, too." She whispered.

Isabella lifted her eyes to meet Carlisle's and found his gazing down at her.

"Soon, Isabella, I will have the greatest honor of being your husband. I loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I know we've been heavy lately, focusing on the baby, the mystery, and our ancestors, but I want you to know that I love you everyday. I adore you and now we have a _cub _on the way. But even with all the chaos my heart is still yours to hold. You, my dear, have turned a stone heart into that of a lover and a real man. I love you."

Her eyes sparkled at his world and pulled his face down to her level.

Sweetly, she kissed him showing her affections instead of saying them. He pulled her close and thought about the surprises he had waiting for her later on.

"Doll face." His voice and expression playful as ever.

"Yes, Daddy." She giggled in reply.

"Would you do that little performance for me again. I must say I couldn't keep my eyes off you last night."

She agreed and quickly found her little sexy dress that was a pink-pearl colored corset with a fluffy too-too and then the strands of pearls. They had recently seen the movie _Burlesque_ and Isabella was obsessed, and Carlisle benefited from it, the song and routine "But I am a Good Girl." She didn't do the full strip, but she did make it comical as she sang along to the pre recorded music Carlisle managed to fix up, removing Christina Aguilera's voice from the track so Bella could sing. She slipped on her heels, grabbed her bag, and smirked at her fiancé. She propped herself up on the pedestal at the vanity and smirked into the mirror as she fluffed her hair. Carlisle pressed play on the stereo remote and the music began and she sang playfully. She spun around to face him, crossing her legs.

_"The dress is Chanel _

_ The shoes YSL." _

She glanced over at him wink as she raised her shoulder.

"_The bag is Dior _

_ Agent Provocateur._"

She uncrossed her legs and gave her chest a little shake as she stood up.

"_My Address today." _

She grabbed the bedpost and bent over a little bit to show off her cleavage but with a classy smile.

"_LA by the way_."

She winked and popped her leg up like in the princess diaries when she got her first kiss. Then she let go of the pole and sat down on the edge of the bed with Carlisle inches away. She daintily draped her legs over the side as she rested her hands on her knees while tempting him. Then she threw one hand in the air for exaggeration and leaned her head back.

"_Above sunset strip_

_ The hills are the way_."

She tossed her hand at him to show off her ring as she brought her head back up.

_"My rings are by Webster _

_ It makes their heads twirl._"

Then she turned so she was facing him even more, resting on hand closer to him on the bed and bringing back her other close to her. She moved her shoulders, raising and lowering, suggesting him to come closer and he was on his knees before her.

"_They all say, 'Darling, what did you do for those pearls?" _

She held her hand about and inch away from her mouth with fake shock.

_"What? I am a good girl_."

She danced a little bit in her place, showing off her legs before she sang again. Then she fell back on the bed, Carlisle moved out of the way, and she spread her arms out above her head but kept her legs hanging over the edge as she looked at him.

"_The age I adore_

_ The day, oh no more _

_ Breakfast Polo Launch_

_ The pool sides at shore." _

She crossed her legs and uncrossed them. Then bent one and kicked the other.

"_The Chateau for cocktails _

_ The courtyard at night _

_ Downtown is for dinner _

_ The hell is divine." _

Then she rolled onto her belly, luckily her baby bump wasn't that big. She rested her chin on the backs of her joint hands in a flirty manner as she kicked her legs.

_"You know I have found_

_ The word's going round _

_ They all say my feet never do touch the ground." _

Then she kneeled before him.

"_What? I am a good girl_."

She raised her hands in the hair and her eyes focused on him with mischief.

"_I am a good girl." _

Carlisle clapped and then pulled his Doll Face into his arms.

"You could have been a burlesque dancer." He teased.

She crushed her nose and he kissed it.

"I didn't mean it that way, Love. I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the kind like in the movie, the old Hollywood glamour.

All she could do was smile at him and then bounce off the bed.

"Help me get out of this dress, Love, please? Let's go take a shower so we can dress for lunch with the family."

"You need breakfast first, Honey."

She sighed and just laughed.

"Later, Love."

...

Isabella was dressed in a flattering new maternity dress that Carlisle had purchased for her with the help of Alice and Dean. She wore a trench coat, kitten heels, and stockings. And too top it off was her great great grandfather's Don ring on a chain. Carlisle was dressed in a pair pin striped black slacks, dress shoes, a purple button down to match Isabella's dress and his sleeves were rolled to his elbows, a grey wool coat, and his fedora.

"Well aren't you two looking fabulous?" Elizabeth greeted as she hugged her son and soon to be daughter-in-law, as well as patting Da Vinci's head. "Da Vinci is a lucky puppy always going to fun places like this."

Carlisle helped Isabella out of her coat and then he got out of his own, hanging both on the rack along with his hat.

"He's a spoiled puppy." Isabella laughed as she scratched behind Da Vinci's ear. Then she looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm just peachy, Sweetie. I see that you and Carlisle are well. How's the little one?"

Elizabeth put her hand on Bella's belly and her smile grew.

"Our little one is doing just wonderful. Before you know it she'll be here."

"It's a bit early for you to know isn't it?"

"I know, but even though I originally thought we were having a son, I've been convinced otherwise that we'll have a daughter."

Elizabeth just smiled.

"And what shall you name her?"

"It's a surprise, Mother." Carlisle interrupted. "Though, the name we have chosen, we'll call her the Italian version of it, but for the sake of when she is older and in school it will be easier that her legal name is English."

"Wonderful. Bella, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Isabella looked over at Carlisle and pecked him on the lips. Then she followed Elizabeth into a side room, nervous and curious about Elizabeth wanted to talk about.

Truthfully Isabella wasn't in the mood for being away from her other half, but she had to leave him in the other room with Da Vinci and Alistair while she had a talk with Elizabeth. They both sat down on the couch in the private room, Elizabeth angling herself towards Bella. Motherly as ever, she rested her hand on top of Bella's giving it a pat.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. This isn't a bad talk. I just needed to speak about a few things that I've been meaning to. I just felt it was better to do it in person rather than over the phone."

Bella let out the breath she hadn't even known until now that she was holding and then looked at Elizabeth.

"I know that everyone has been helping you learn as quickly as possible about the mafia. Carlisle spoke with me over the phone about his plans for you rising to his equal in the eyes of the mafia world. I think it's a very brave, but noble and wonderful thing to do. You see, Bella, being a mafia wife can be a burden. Not so much for Rosalie, and maybe in the future, Tanya, but for you especially because you will be the wife of a Don. Now I know you are a Cigno and people could target you, but I am sure Carlisle has discussed this with you. And I want to talk to you from a voice of experience. Traditionally we take a backseat to our husbands, but times are changing. We were expected to bare the children and tend to the home. We were expected to take the husband's coat when he came home, kiss him hello, and make his dinner. But I know you're not going to be like that because Carlisle doesn't want that to be your relationship. Bella, it might seem possible to conquer anything right now because it's in the future, but I want to be real with you and tell you it can be hard. Marriage is hard to begin with, it's all romance until the honeymoon is over, but it's all about working together and being a team. But I don't need to give you that speech because you and Carlisle have already overcome the worst. You had to work for your relationship since the beginning, overcoming challenges most couples never have to deal with. We're married to the mob, Bella. But I want to tell you I support you one hundred percent by rising to Carlisle's level. He respects you as an equal, but it's only going to help your relationship grow to be seen the same by others in your future field of work. Times will be tough sometimes and you will want to give up. You'll want to scream and cry, and throw a temper tantrum, but you can't always do that because you have company and you can't do that in the middle of a meeting. You're entering a world ruled by men and they are going to look for anything that they can use to shoot you down. No matter what they say you should always hold your head high. You see, Don wives walk one step behind their husbands but you need to continue to walk beside him, his equal. If a mobster tries to encroach on your territory you defend your side and stand strong as you conquer him. You're playing big games. I know this isn't the fairy tale girls dream of, but you've changed Carlisle so much not only as person, caused him to grow into the man he was always meant to be, but as a Don. Standing beside him will only create more positive changes."

Isabella smiled and appreciated the gesture when Elizabeth gave her hand a squeeze.

"Grazie (thank you)." She chimed.

"Non c'è di che. Vedo che hai praticato il tuo Italiano (Do not mention it. I see you have been practicing your Italian)".

"Sì, Carlisle mi ha insegnato. Dice che sto imparando in fretta. Lui e sono d'accordo che sia importante che ho imparato la lingua a causa del mio ruolo in futuro. Non ho imparato una nuova lingua in quanto il periodo scolastico, ma non è stato molto difficile da raccogliere (Yes, Carlisle has been teaching me. He says that I am learning quickly. He and I agree that it is important that I learn the language because of my future role. I have not learned a new language since my school days, but it has not been very hard to pick up)."

"That's wonderful, Bella. I am proud to know that you are learning your native tongue."

"It's been quite fun, actually. But Carlisle told me the key to being Italian is talking with your hands."

"This is true." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I appreciate your encouragement and warnings. I must admit that I am a bit frightened but I do feel I am ready or will be when the time comes to take my place beside him. We're working out what this means for me, what I will actually do. But I know that I will always have to stay strong. I've grown stronger everyday since Carlisle came into my life. I know I can't let my guard down when dealing with mafia men and always have to be in control of the situation. A lot of things are new in my life, love, security, a baby, closure, growing up, and growing into who I am supposed to be and who I am. I never dreamed of being involved in the mafia, but I wouldn't change a thing. Sure, my life was, pardon my French but, a _cazzo _Hell, for a while, and I had a lot of issues to deal with in the aftermath, but Carlisle helped me grow and become a strong woman. I've been learning so much, and I want to be not only his lover, his best friend, his wife, his soul mate, his confidant, and the mother of his child, but his partner in crime, so to speak."

"You know, Bella. You're a strong woman, a lot stronger than I am or ever could be. Don't deny it. We're strong in different ways. Because of how I was raised and just who I am I never would have had the strength to step up and be my husband's equal, the partner of a Don outside of marriage. You know if you ever need a friend to talk to or a mother, I'll always be here for you. You know some people are good at putting on a charade with their first baby and people believe they'll make perfect parents and know just what to do. But when you have that baby in your arms for the first time you realize how real it is. After none months of waiting you realize you don't have a clue what to do. No parent has any idea what they're doing when they take care of their first baby. But some of us are lucky, we have moms to help us. Every woman has maternal instinct, some of it is present long before we are ever mothers, but once you hold your child in your arms that instinct takes over. But if you need help, I'm always here. Raising children isn't easy but it's worth it. Just like it will be to be Carlisle's equal in the mafia. Don't think I've been left out of the loop about your identifications you've taken on with Carlisle." Bella wasn't sure what she was talking about at first. "Lion and Lioness." Bella's face flushed red, "But it's a proper analogy. I also know about the tattoo. The mafia world is a jungle, and Carlisle being Don is the king. Though Galileo may be the Italian Don, in truth Carlisle has more power. As you know Aro, Marcus, and Caius are all Volturi members, yet they work for Carlisle, not the other way around. That says something right there. Galileo works well with Carlisle, but knows when to back down to my son. Now with this change in the clan and you rising to be his equal, Galileo knows that you and Carlisle are leading a new movement for the mafia. The times are changing and he will jump on board to get the credit, but also support you. The Volturi is your greatest ally. You must be the dominant when working amongst other men especially outside of your own clan. You need to continue to assert your dominance within your own clan, but you can be kinder with your own because they know you better, but you never act submissively to your own. You always dominate when amongst other clan members, especially their leaders. I don't mean aggressive behavior necessarily or to be arrogant about your status and power, but you must always be in control of the situation. You are going into a man's world. You will be playing with lions that think they are the kings of the jungle, and may be inside their own clans. But Carlisle is not only the king of the jungle, the dominant lion, within his own clan, but in the mafia world. And when you join him as his equal when you marry it will only be confirmed that he is even more so the king of the jungle. You are the lioness, and the inferior lions will try to steal your crown, but you must always stand your ground. You must have poise and power. If they make a crass remark they are either doing it with sincerity or to see how you will react. You can choose to ignore it from the beginning but if you do you cannot let it get to you, or you can call them on it but address them with taste. You can reprimand them with a daring tone challenging them to disrespect you once more. You are not only representing yourself but your husband as well, just as he represents you. And so when you dominate other men as the Don's equal, a Donna, or the more appropriate term, _prima donna_. You must be the first lady, leading lady, and a lady of rank. The Cullen clan is very powerful. You must always make other men submit. But the key to all of this, to being the best _prima donna_ is to never forget who you are. Just because you are taking on a new role does not mean you need to stop and forget being who you really are, a mother, a wife, a friend, a daughter, a sister: Bella. You made Carlisle remember who he really was and he became a better leader. Before then he was so consumed with his work that it controlled him. He was so concerned with being the perfect Don he forgot himself. But you keep each other grounded. You can't neglect yourself, your marriage, your child, or your family because you are trying to hard to be a good Donna. If you have to try to hard then you know you're not going in the right direction. And you have to work with your husband just like in a marriage and parenting. You are partners leading a clan. But of all the women in the world he could have chosen I am glad he chose you. Because I know it sounds like a lot to remember and be responsible for, you are the one person I know who can do the job and do it well. You are a strong woman who is selfless and motherly. You are the perfect one to lead by his side. And I couldn't be more proud to have you for a daughter-in-law, and the day that makes it official is coming soon, but just so you know I don't just consider you my soon to be daughter-in-law, you're my daughter."

Happy tears slid down Bella's cheeks and she hugged Elizabeth. Her mother held on and told her everything was ok and that she was proud of her. Bella wished Renee talked to her like this, offered comforting words or encouragement. She didn't need Renee, she had Elizabeth, who wasn't going abandon her like her biological mother did. Elizabeth wouldn't call Bella her daughter if she didn't mean it with the utmost sincerity. Now she knew just what to do. As she pulled back she thanked Elizabeth, who waved off her thanks telling her it wasn't necessary.

"Suvvia, mia figlia. Una donna incinta deve mangiare. Uniamo le nostre uomini e scommetto che il resto della famiglia è arrivato (Come now, my daughter. A pregnant woman must eat. Let us join our men and I bet you that the rest of the family has arrived)".

Lunch went well and Carlisle seemed to know just what his mother had spoken about with his Isabella. He whispered how proud he was of her and how much he loved her. He whispered endearments and encouragements. He was perfect and Bella was moved by his every word. She knew just how lucky she was, but she also knew she deserved him. She looked over at Spencer to see her texting away.

"Cameron again, Spence?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded with a big smile on her face.

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight. We're celebrating."

Spencer bit her lip to contain her smile. Emmett and Rosalie were snickering knowing just what the celebration was about.

"What are you celebrating?" Bella asked.

Spencer looked at her father to give him the signal. Emmett stood and raised his glass, tapping a fork against it.

"May I have your attention please?" Emmett did his best to use a showman's voice. "My daughter has a very important announcement to make and I want to say that Rosalie and I are very proud of her. She has worked very hard and deserved he chance to achieve her dreams." He looked to his daughter with a loving smile. "I'm so proud of you, baby girl. Though we have not known each other very long I have considered you my daughter, my own flesh and blood, from the very first day we met. You will always be my daughter and my baby girl, and know that your mom feels the same way. You have grown so much and it's been a joy to watch you blossom into the girl you were meant to be. You're doing well in school, you have good friends, you're part of Glee club your passion, and you have a boyfriend. Despite the hardship you have suffered in the past you have overcome it all and proven to be a strong young woman who I am proud to call my daughter. Your hard work and talent has paid off, and now you and Cameron are taking the next step forward as young adults into the world to prove to everyone that your dreams can come true."

Emmett was actually crying. Rosalie got him to sit down and she kissed him sweetly. She looked over to her daughter.

"I love you, Spencer. I'm proud of you. Now I know you want us to stop embarrassing you so go ahead and tell everyone the good news."

Spencer nodded, smiling at her parents letting them know she loved them, too. Then she stood and looked around the room.

"I kept the audition and application process low key so you all wouldn't be disappointed and telling me you were sorry if I didn't succeed. But that's not the case. Cameron and I have been accepted into NYU and we are majoring in drama so we can one day be on Broadway like we have always dreamed of. I am going to college!"

Everyone burst into applause, cheers, and congratulations. Elizabeth got up from her seat and embraced her granddaughter. She couldn't be more proud of her eldest grandbaby. She might not be her flesh and blood, but it didn't matter. Spencer was her family and a strong woman. She would be there for Spencer's first Glee competition. She would be there for every play she was in. And she knew if Spencer put her heart into it like she knew she would, Spencer would make it to Broadway and Elizabeth would be there sitting in the front row on opening night cheering on her granddaughter, the prime example of perseverance, hope, and determination. After Bella, Spencer was the strongest woman Elizabeth knew. She couldn't help but smile.


	40. I'm Young and In Love

**Hey everyone! So here is the newest chapter. I would have gotten more done yesterday but I bought the best book I have read in a long time and I couldn't put it down. I read it in a matter of days. It was Vixen by Jillian Larkin, it was about the 1920s flappers, speakeasies, and a little mob involvement. There is forbidden love, beautiful bobs, sneaking out to speakeasies, secrets, backstabbing friends, and true love. And did I mention lots of scandal? **

**So I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays in advance. I'm going to my grandparents for the holiday but am going on Christmas Eve day, and I think I will be back that Monday, but I am bringing my computer so I will be able to write. **

**Again I just want to thank my two favorite girls Keeper of the Covenant and CarlislaCooper for their constant support and ideas and always letting me bounce ideas off them. I'd go crazy without them. I'd also like to thank anyone who has ever reviewed: whitegurl2013, CarlislaCooper, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Cullen Cousin, JJ1234, Keeper of the Covenant, delilah69, hnwhitlock2000, Angelista Volturi – Cullen, Molz, 1dreamkeeper, cullensbabymama7, Cailley Rachelle, KT8812, hiddenfanggirl16, KimberlyAnnT, beverlie4055, raro83, SilverStarFire15, 71Star, catemom, twilight-princess, CCisGod, Simaril, kir52, Violetsrblue123, Sapphirepa, longtobeme, Jamberine, ericsfan, Reyn-on-a-sunny-day2, AMUTOforever305, , sghb716, Christina2002, LittleMissInnocence, vikinglass25, Jeraly, teetag, Scarlett O'Hara1992, arrr, Nik2010, ., NessieBlack22, AkatsukiFreak4614, AIXA00, AnimeAngel41, yana0808, sonyabrady1971, Vanquish13, Mahdiya, kvgamble, Marlz85, sachii, orionfoo, inuyashafanwhitehair, jamielynn25, ashes9492, Oppile, BlessedForever, atrujillo84, aggy73, PassionateLover15, kir52, GGtwinmom06, jellybeanjellybean, the pen fatalle, silver drip, magandaangels, littlehill, butterflykiss69, Beertjes, Peacheschica, afgtie324, allarson, Paul'sImprint1293, JessJess76, Lexigal1984, sbye, LadyLeya, Emily Dimitri Cullen, and Lady Kira94. **

**And thank you to everyone who has added me and this story to their favorites and alerts, and to everyone who reads my story. You are all so wonderful and I love you all. **

**Here is the playlist for this chapter: **

**Better Together by Jack Johnson **

**Dearest by Buddy Holly **

**Don't cry for me Argentina from Evita **

**Here to Stay by Christina Aguilera **

**Hey, Soul Sister by Train**

**Killer Queen by Queen **

**Know your enemy by Green Day **

**21 Guns by Green Day**

**Mayberry by Rascal Flatts **

**I wanna sex you up by Glee Cast **

**The best of times from La Cage Aux Falles **

**Song on the sand from La Cage Aux Falles **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Forty

_I'm Young and In Love _

Carlisle knew that Isabella was hard at work on the next clue with a few of his men helping her. Being the dedicated woman that she was she would most likely forget she needed to eat because she was so consumed with what she was doing. Knowing his wife-to-be so well, he sauntered into his office to find the team hard at work. They saw their Capo and rose from their seats, telling Bella that they would return shortly. Isabella looked up questioningly at her Capo and titled her head when she saw the bag in his hand.

"Hungry?" He asked.

Crossing the room to sit down beside her, then pecking a kiss on her lips. He unpacked the lunch he had brought for her and made her put her work away so she could eat.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked innocently. "I know that look."

He sighed, but with a smile. She knew him so well.

"I have a few surprises for you. I've been having one taken care of for a while and it will be waiting for you after we talk. The other, you must wait a few months more."

As she twirled her fork in her spaghetti and brought it to her mouth, he covered her free hand with his own.

"You eat and I'll talk."

She nodded, and listened to her husband-to-be.

"Now, I am sure this conversation has been hanging over our heads for a while, but I didn't know how to address it. I'm very proud of you, Isabella. You are truly becoming the most perfect Prima Donna. As you are aware you will be working beside me, and how we decide to arrange that can be determined later for that is not the matter of importance at the moment. Isabella, we'll have a child to care for not long after we wed, and I know you said you would work from home for the magazine once our baby is born, but that was before we had even discussed you becoming a Donna. The reason I am bringing this up is because I don't want you to be overwhelmed by trying to do two jobs and take part in raising our baby, for surely I would never let you raise him or her alone for our child is just as much mine, and get burnt out. Being Donna, just like being Don, is a hands on job, and not to say it's more flexible in its hours than your job, but you're working for someone else right now and it's harder to make it work. I know you do an excellent job at the magazine, but I wondering if your plans about your employment have changed since then?"

Carlisle worried too much sometimes. Isabella simply smiled, put down her fork, and looked at her lover.

"Silly lion." She laughed softly while cupping his cheek in her palm. "I understand your concerns and I have been thinking about this quite a bit. I have spoken with Jessica about my situation and I informed her that I am not as passionate about my job anymore. I told her that once I am wed it would be for the best that I resign. Of course she was furious but I told her I wasn't leaving her without a trusted replacement. You see, I've been thinking about this for a while, ever since we discussed what it meant for me to be the wife of a Don, and it became an even more critical decision when we began discussing my rising to the rank of a Donna, your Prima. And with the baby on the way I can't tear myself into that many pieces and spread myself too thin. You see, I've informed Riley of my resigning and he was saddened by it. We've been interviewing possible replacements, but he doesn't know what I have planned."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow in confusion, wondering what was going on in his beautiful Doll Face's mind.

"Carlisle, I plan on having Riley take my place. He's much more passionate about the job than I am. And Jessica knew that it was temporary. She's always known, Love. The job was an honor, but she knew it was only time before I would say goodbye, closing a chapter of my life at the magazine and letting someone else with more passion take my place. I would just tell Riley that he was taking my place, but I want to test his judgment one last time before I give him the keys. I plan to work there until our wedding, but he will know before then that it's him who will be the new Editor in Chief. You see, he has dreamed of this since he was a little boy. He always knew he was gay and he always loved fashion. His parents supported neither but this is his dream. Slowly, as I have become more involved with my destiny I have let him bare more of the work to make sure he can handle the responsibility of the job. When we are married I want to be dedicated to my job, not splitting myself between two careers. In order for our clan to be strong once the Cigno name blends into the Cullen name, I need to be focused on being Prima Donna, and the mystery. I'm almost ready Carlisle. I know it and I can feel it. I love my job at Runway, but my time is coming to a close and it's time to pass it on to another. Because I am leaving it with Riley I am not sad. I will not lose the friend I have made in him and that would still be true even if he weren't dating Dean."

All he could manage to do was take her in his arms and tell her just how amazing she was.

"You are truly something else, Doll Face. I am the luckiest man on this earth. You will make an astounding Donna for you are a miracle of a woman."

He pulled back to rest his forehead against hers and smiled her favorite grin.

"Now eat, I am sure you and the baby are hungry. And then I will help you get back to solving that clue. Oh, and your surprise is waiting out front, but you have to eat your lunch first."

"You're such a tease, Daddy." She pouted her lip.

"But you love me." He replied with a smirk.

"This is true." She giggled and then went back to stuffing her face with pasta.

After Bella had finished eating Carlisle took her by the hand and led her out of the office to the front of the warehouse in the cobblestone circular drive. He knew that Isabella hadn't a clue as to what was awaiting her. And so he made her close her eyes as he led her, holding her hand, outside.

"Carlisle, where are you taking me?" She laughed.

"We're almost there, Honey. Just a few more steps."

When they were standing in front of the surprise He told Bella she could open her eyes and he placed her keys in her hand, but with a new one added on. Then he kissed her on the cheek and could only smile as her eyes widened. She walked up to the car and circled it, her fingers dragging across the sleek black Mercedes.

"It's custom made, similar to mine. I sent out the order to have this made shortly after I proposed. Nothing is too safe for my love. It's bullet proof, and every kind of proof you could think of. I might be biased by owning a custom Mercedes myself, but nothing is too good for you in my eyes."

She couldn't believe it. The car was beautiful. When she could finally pull herself away from the sleek and sexy vehicle she threw herself into her fiancé's arms with a squeal of delight.

"Carlisle! I can't believe it! Thank you so much! It's amazing!"

He hugged her in return, holding her against his chest and kissing her chocolate curls.

"Your welcome, Doll Face. I'm glad that I could give this to you and that you like it so much."

She looked up at him, their timing perfect as always, for he looked down and their eyes met. He gazed into her beautiful chocolate orbs as she gazed into his crystalline blue ones. She couldn't help but think of just how perfect they were for one another. They completed one another, and where one was weak the other was strong and so they were the perfect team. Lost in the moment Carlisle lowered his lips to hers, taking her bottom lip between his two. He knew just how lucky he was to have her and so as he kissed her he made his feelings known. She felt his passionate adoration in the kiss, returning it with the same vigor. She fisted his golden locks in his hair, forcing her fingers through the rock hard hair. She loved his gorgeous hair but he put so much product in it so it wouldn't move.

"PDA much." Jane laughed when stepping out of the building, moving to Felix's side as her boyfriend kept watch of the situation and his assignment.

Carlisle pulled back from the kiss only to smirk.

"Want to take it for a spin?" Carlisle asked.

"I call shot gun!" Jane shouted as Bella dashed for the car into the driver's seat.

"No way! That's my seat!" Carlisle protested as he rushed for the front seat, beating Jane to it.

Reluctantly Jane got in the backseat with Felix and the four of them went for a drive to test of Bella's new car.

Later in the afternoon Isabella went back to work on the clue. She couldn't figure it out. After another hour of searching uselessly through books of poetry and anything literary she sighed in defeat.

"Let me see the clue." Carlisle held out his hand to his girl.

They were currently sitting on the sofa in his office. She had opted to work even though it was the weekend. She needed a break and so he took her feet and put them on his lap. Reluctantly she handed over the clue and let her head rest on the pillow in defeat. He read the clue and set it aside. Then he took off her shoes and began to massage her feet as he thought.

"I cannot descend the staircase nude because the critic thinks it rude." He mused aloud.

Bella sighed as Carlisle massaged her tired feet. Pregnancy was a bitch like that sometimes. It was wonderful really, carrying a child, but she could live without the morning sickness, swollen ankles, and back aches.

"You've looked through all the poems you could think of." He wasn't looking for a reply.

He simply was confirming the points on his mental checklist. He looked across the room at the painting he had recently purchased. He and Isabella had been at an auction two weeks ago and they were selling an original Marcel Duchamp, titled "Dulcinea." It meant sweetness and in context to the tale on which the painting was based out of Don Quixote was in love with her yet he had never seen her, he adored her and was devoted to her. Though, Dulcinea does not return his love for him. Isabella was Carlisle's Dulcinea, but his loved him back just the same. They both loved the painting and so he purchased it. They were going to move it into the house soon, but they had not decided on a frame for it yet, and so until then Carlisle decided it would hang in his office.

"You know, sometimes I just don't understand Marcel Duchamp's paintings. He was a genius, but some are so abstract I am just puzzled. That's what I like about the one we purchased. I can understand it, yet it is still abstract and undeniably one of his works. It's quite lovely and beautiful."

A moan escaped her lips as Carlisle's hands moved from massaging her feet to her calves.

"So sexy." He purred.

"How can you find me sexy with this swollen belly?" She groaned. "I'm getting fat."

"Isabella, that's pure blasphemy!" He gaped. "You're sexy beyond comprehension. You've always been sexy, and always will be no matter how big you get. You're not fat, Doll Face. You're not even big. You're _round_, Love. You're round with our child and that makes you the most beautiful and sexiest woman in all existence. You're carrying our baby, Isabella. Inside you is life that we made together. You're glowing, Doll Face, even if you don't know it. I love you. And even if you can't lose the baby weight after our son or daughter is born I will still love you and think you are the sexiest and most gorgeous woman alive. You're perfect just the way you are."

She couldn't help but swoon.

Sitting up she took his face in her hands, kissing him with adoration and love.

"You are so amazing, Carlisle. I love you." She whispered against his lips.

After a few more minutes of making out Carlisle pulled away and gestured for Isabella to rest her head on his lap so she could relax. Without a single word of protest she obliged, loving the feel of his fingers stroking her face and hair.

"You know, Duchamp was a master just misunderstood." Carlisle began to explain. "But he was recognized as a master of the arts, and even more so long after he was dead. It's funny, this painting is well beautiful, and you wouldn't be surprised to see it in a museum with thousands of tourists gawking at it. But that's because it's a classic painting, it's oil and abstract but still classic. The humor about it all is that Duchamp did some rather peculiar pieces that were highly criticized or are seen as enigmas. Though the Bicycle is a classic. Yet, he is known for a strange piece such as the fountain, which is a urinal. Somehow the same artist can make this piece here on our wall, but have been criticized by close-minded critics for his painting, _Nude Descending a Staircase." _

Carlisle continued to rant, but Bella had stopped listening. _I cannot descend the staircase nude because the critic thinks it rude_.

"Carlisle!" She called out, looking up into his eyes.

Immediately he stopped talking and looked down at his girl.

"What is it, Love?" He panicked.

"Carlisle, the clue." She stated. "I cannot descend the staircase nude because the critic thinks it rude. You just said the painting _Nude Descending a Staircase_ was criticized. Is there any way it could relate to the clue? Was Duchamp in New York at any point?"

Carlisle thought hard, all of his art knowledge locked away because he needed it, causing him to be even more frustrated. Isabella sat up and took his face in her hands as his arms wound around her. He closed his eyes and she stayed quiet so he could remember.

"_Nude Descending a Staircase_ was show at the Armory Show in 1913. It was part of a movement that brought modern art to America. It is said that it was the start of New York becoming known for art, taking the title from Paris, the former art capital."

She couldn't help but smile as her lion's eyes opened. She kissed the tip of his nose and his eyes sparkled back at her. Her lover was a genius.

"Now was that when the painting was criticized?"

Carlisle nodded.

"You see the Armory Show was a very large ordeal. Theodore Roosevelt was the current president and he didn't want the show to continue. He said that it wasn't art at all and tried to have it shut down, but the authorities wouldn't do anything. Duchamp withdrew his piece from the show because of the critics. One of the critics wrote, to mock it, that it wasn't Nude Descending a Staircase, but instead it was the Rude Descending a Staircase, all because the critic considered it abusive and a parody."

"Carlisle where was this? Is the place still standing?"

"Of course, the Armory Show was held in the still today, 69th Regiment Armory. Which is at Lexington Avenue and East 26th Street."

"Carlisle!" She exclaimed and then kissed his soundly, full on the mouth. He didn't know what she had to say but all he could do was kiss her in return.

He just couldn't get enough of kissing her.

"You're a genius! We need to get to Armory. It's where the next clue is!"

"You're the genius." Carlisle laughed as he kissed his wife-to-be. "Now let's get going!"

"I'll drive!"

"Um, Love. Let Felix or I drive. I don't want you getting tired and wearing yourself out."

Normally she would protest but Carlisle was always looking out for her. He always put her first. She looked over at Da Vinci's dog bed. He was at the doggie spa today and she missed him terribly but Dean was with him so she knew he was in good hands. Lately they had been spoiling their dog child with treats to make up for all the lack of quality time. But before they knew it Bella would be resigning and she would have a truly flexible schedule. She would be home more because of the baby, but still holding the role of Donna. One of the surprises Carlisle had planned was how they could both be at work or at home with the baby. But she would have to wait.

Carlisle put his lioness's shoes on for her, kissing her calves and her ticklish spot behind her knee. Lastly he kissed her womb before kissing Isabella's lips. He helped her into her coat and he put on his. Then the couple, accompanied by Felix went out to Isabella's new car. A few more men of Carlisle's followed in separate cars, ready to aid their Don and soon to be Donna.

What a sight it was to see the group rushing into the armory. Of course, getting access to the gallery in which the painting had once hung was not an easy task. But it was very hard to say no to Carlisle Cullen. What they didn't expect was just how much they had to sort through. The mafia men were not particularly comfortable being in a military building, but it was the way things were. They didn't have a choice. Carlisle luckily had connections and so they were allowed in the office room alone.

"I don't know how we'll find it." Felix mumbled.

"We. Will. Find. It." Isabella stated strongly.

There was no arguing with his Donna-to-be. She stood strong as she searched through the files. She carried herself very well. There was no opportunity to cross her or make a mockery of her. This was a very good sign. Everyone seemed to notice it as they all searched for the clue.

Isabella would not give up. She was searching through the random files not related to the military that no one seemed to know what to do with. It was a good thing Carlisle gave money to the military so they could have access to this place. When she was finally tiring from standing and was about to sit down she found a scrap of paper with the same elegant script that was on the first clue. Bella read the clue aloud.

"_Where can't she walk?" _

Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist in support of his lioness.

"The staircase." Carlisle murmured in her ear.

"It must be the main one we came up."

The group moved out to where the staircase was. At first some of the men thought that it might be underneath the staircase. But as Carlisle helped Bella walk down the stairs, keeping a hand around her waist not that she needed it but he was afraid some freak accident might happen and she might fall, they heard an exaggerated creak.

"That sounds hollow." Isabella commented.

Felix took Isabella's hand, guiding her further down the steps. Carlisle kneeled on the step below the creaking one, running his hands along the smooth and worn wood. He pressed his hand down on the wood, and then knocked on it. To test his theory he knocked on the step above it. They did not make the same noise. Investigating further he ran his hand along the front side of the step, looking for any sort of lever or trigger to attain whatever was possibly inside the step.

Much to his surprise and pleasure, his fingers discovered a square cut out on the stair, unnoticeable if not looked at directly, as if it were meant to be pulled up like a flap. With careful maneuvering he twisted the flap ninety degrees, discovering it was more of a hooked cover than a flap, and found a latch. Carefully he placed his fingers under the latch, pushing it up and waiting for a reaction. Lesson than a second later he was rewarded by the sound of a click and the release of some lock contraption. He looked over his shoulder at his lioness, whom he found studying him carefully. Satisfied that she was under the care of Felix, he returned his attention to the stair. Everyone watched as Carlisle's fingers slowly lifted the top of the step, the hinges creaking dramatically. Then a smile crossed his face when he lifted the top completely and looked down into the hollow stair.

"Jackpot." He declared.

Isabella approached her king of the jungle, petting his blonde hair for a few moments before he reached inside to retrieve the clipped together aged pages. He shut the stair and sat on it.

"We found our next clue." He said softly. "But we have some reading to do."

…

"I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Carlisle murmured against her lips as he lowered her down onto their bed.

Of course their doggie child was not going to let the couple be alone. He bounded onto the bed and sat down right next to them. Without turning his head Carlisle shifted his eyes to look at Da Vinci.

"We have company." Isabella giggled.

She sat up, pulling Carlisle with her, and Da Vinci laid out across their laps. Carlisle stroked his fur as Isabella scratched behind his ears. Being the silly dog he was he rolled onto his back so they could scratch his tummy. They had to move further up the bed in order to fit their puppy.

"You're such a good boy." Carlisle praised. "Daddy loves you."

"Mommy loves you, too." Isabella added.

Da Vinci cried happily in response to his parents' affections. He had the best owners in the world.

"Soon there will be a baby in the house, Da Vinci." Bella cooed. "And you'll have a little brother or sister to guard."

"We'll be very busy with the baby." Carlisle explained. "But we'll still have time for you."

He cried happily and the couple laughed as they continued to scratch his tummy.

"We have the best dog in the whole world." Carlisle chuckled as he pecked his lioness on the lips.

"We sure do."

…

Riley wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, planting several kisses along his boyfriend's neck.

"That feels good." Dean groaned as he plated their dinner.

"And that smells good." Riley pointed his nose towards their dinner.

Riley couldn't help but grind his pelvis into Dean's ass. His boyfriend was naked from the waist up, just as he was after a long love making session.

"Not as good as you taste." Dean groaned.

"Mm. You can have that for desert." Riley growled as he licked the shell of Dean's ear.

"I've created a monster." Dean gasped as Riley reached around Dean's front and cupped his bulge.

Riley was so shy about sex when they first started dating, or even being seductive. Riley used to be nervous about doing anything more than kissing, but Dean knew what his partner wanted.

"You love it though." Riley whispered huskily.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

He turned around to face his lover with a smile. Then he brushed stray strands of fallen hair out of the younger man's face.

"I love you, too." Riley murmured, smiling in return.

Sweetly Dean kissed his boyfriend, knowing he was the luckiest man on earth to have Riley.

…

Alice was sitting on her bed dressed in a silk lingerie robe. Jasper walked out of the bathroom in only a pair of pajama bottoms.

"You look beautiful, Darlin'." Jasper commented with his southern drawl.

She couldn't help but blush. His strong arms wrapped around her when he sat down on the bed beside her, and then kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, my husband." Alice whispered seductively into the kiss.

"As I love you, my wife." Jasper growled as he lowered her to lie beneath him.

He hovered about her as they kissed.

"Too many clothes." He purred as he pushed off her robe, revealing the sexy short nightgown.

"Come and get me cowboy." He moaned.

And she got her wish.

…

"There's my gorgeous wife." Emmett cooed when his wife walked through the door.

She was happy to see her husband awaiting her arrival.

"I missed you, Hubby." She cooed.

Ever the gentleman he helped her out of her coat and then took her in his arms. He loved his wife and to show her just how much he cared he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with love and adoration. She did not object and tenderly returned his affections. It was then that she smelled the delectable aroma lingering from the kitchen.

"Did you cook?" She asked.

He nodded his head.

"Spencer helped some. She's on the phone with Lola right now."

"I see. Girl drama I suppose."

"I went up to her room and I overheard her on the phone. I guess one of the girl's at glee isn't exactly being mean to her, but she isn't being nice either. The girl likes Cameron."

"She doesn't need that kind of drama."

As Emmett held his wife in his arms he kissed her cheek.

"I see the way the boy looks at her, Rose. When the kids come over and hang out he doesn't look at the other girls, just Spencer."

"I know, Money Man. I just don't want Spencer to feel insecure. She's had such good confidence lately."

"I know, Babe. But we can't meddle too much. We don't know the full story."

"You're right, Emmie-Bear."

"That's a surprise, my little rosie-boo, because you're right most of the time."

He nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Oh, Emmett." She blushed and then he began to kiss her neck as he made growling noises.

Of course Spencer had terrible timing and her parents hadn't heard her coming down the stairs. She found her parents canoodling and let out a squeal.

"Sorry, Kiddo." Emmett chuckled.

"No different than teenagers." Spencer snickered.

…

Edward and Tanya had just put Mary to bed. She was such a sweet little girl. They had spent the day together except for the little excitement at work Edward had to leave for. But he came back just as he promised. Couples therapy was working out well for them and they were as happy as could be.

"Oh, Edward." Tanya gasped as her boyfriend clicked the clasp in place.

He kissed her pulse and grinned at the mirror. He had surprised her with a ruby pendant necklace.

"It's beautiful, Edward. Thank you." She gushed.

He kissed her cheek and held her close to him.

"Anything for you, Beautiful. You deserve the best."

She turned in his arms and looked up into his bright green eyes. He was perfect. Sweetly she pressed her lips to his and wound her arms around his neck. He returned her affections and sighed in contempt. He adored this goddess in his arms.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Tanya whispered huskily as she stared up into her lover's eyes.

"I'll never object to that." Edward groaned, and for once he let Tanya take the lead.

…

Alistair wrapped his arms around his girlfriend from behind, kissing her cheek and then nuzzling her neck with his nose. Elizabeth took another sip of her wine and then put the glass down on the table behind tilting her head back to rest on her lover's shoulder. He kissed her exposed skin of her neck and sighed happily.

"This is how should have always been." He whispered.

"I agree." She breathed. "I always loved you, Alistair."

"I love, _Amora_. And I loved you always and forever will, but I walked away because I loved you too much to put you through pain. But I'm here with you now and I couldn't be more glad."

She turned in his arms, resting her cheek in the crook of his neck as he rested his head on hers and held her close.

"Elizabeth." He murmured.

"Yes, Love." She whispered.

"Let's do something crazy. We've got time, Love, but I want to do this right."

He pulled away and she was confused. She looked at him like she had just been told to build a rocket without instructions. But all Alistair could do was smirk.

Then to her surprise he pulled a ring out of his back pocket and got down on one knee. She gasped as he took her hand and gazed up into her eyes.

"Elizabeth, you and I have been friends for longer than most people in this day and age stay married. I know you married young, bore children young before you could even finish college. But we're never too old for love, Elizabeth. I should have done this long ago, but I could never have broken a home and taken a mother from children. I love you, Elizabeth. I love you will all of my heart and I will beyond death because not even that can conquer our love for one another. I promise to love you with all of myself each and everyday. I promise to stay by yourself loyally and never be unfaithful. I promise to care for you, look after you, and treat you well. Everything I do for you will be because I love you. There is no other woman whom I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Elizabeth, will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe and marry me, so that I may spend the rest of eternity loving you as my wife?"

All she could do was nod as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. When she finally found her voice she yelled her rejoices.

"Yes, Alistair! Yes, I'll marry you!"

He slipped the ring on her finger and then took her in his arms, kissing her with all of his love. They stopped and merely swayed to the music playing in the background.

_Do you recall that windy little beach we walked along? _

_That afternoon in the Fall? _

_That afternoon we met? _

_A fellow with a concertina sang, _

_What was the song?_

_It's strange what we recall _

_And odd what we forget… _

_I heard _

_La da da da da dad a _

_As we walked on the sand. _

_I heard _

_La da da da da dad a_

_I believe it was early September. _

_Through the crash of the waves, _

_I could tell that the words were romantic; _

_Something about sharing, _

_Something about always. _

_Though the years race along, _

_I still think of our song on the sand. _

_And I still try and search for the words _

_I can barely remember. _

_Though the time tumbles by, _

_There is one thing that I am forever_

_Certain of. _

_I heard _

_La da da da da da da _

_Da da da da da da _

_And I'm young and in love. _

_I believe it was early September. _

_Through the crash of the waves, _

_I could tell that the words were romantic; _

_Something about sharing, _

_Something about always. _

_Though the years race along, _

_I still think of our song on the sand. _

_And I still try and search for the words _

_I can barely remember. _

_Though the time tumbles by, _

_There is one thing that I am forever _

_Certain of. _

_I heard _

_La da da da da da da _

_Da da da da da da _

_And I'm young and in love… _

**So what did you all think? I know there should have been more suspense, but the clues are going to be a minor role until they read these papers, so I'm sorry if you didn't get the drama you were looking for. I know things have been a bit slow lately with not that much action and the chapters have been filled with a lot of talk and back ground information, but I am merely giving you all build up so I won't have to go back and explain a whole bunch of stuff when the action comes into play. The papers they found on the steps will lead to quite a bit of explanation in the next few chapters, but it will add to suspense. **

**I have gotten a few questions about Clarissa and how it is linked to the mystery and for those of you that asked I will get around to explaining in time. **

**Quite a number of you are curious about how the Romanians/ Maria got hold of the documents proving Isabella to be the heir of Clarissa Cigno, I will explain that in time as well. I plan to give you some more in sight soon as to how Maria came to be associated with the Romanian brothers and what exactly went wrong. **

**Find and discovering the meaning of the clues will be a longer process and the action will not take a head run driving to the solution until near the end so I am drawing it out to allow growth of Bella's inner Donna. There have only been a few female Don's in history so there will be people who hate this idea in the mafia world in the story, and there will be others who celebrate the change. As we have seen there is already tension about the changing in the mafia tradition, and this too will play a role in the effort to solve the mystery. **

**For those of you that are curious this is the painting I have hanging in Carlisle's office. **

http : / www. marcelduchamp. net / Dulcinea. Php

**The painting which the riddle was about is the this. **

http : / www. marcelduchamp. net / Nude_Descending_a_Staircase. php

**So happy holidays to you all. If you have any suggestions for this story, or anything you would like to see happen please let me know. **

**Since it's the season of giving I would really like to find Carlisle under my Christmas tree, but if that's too much to ask since he's in such high demand this century, I'd like some reviews. I promise I've been good all year! **


	41. Somebody Loves Me More

**Hey everyone! Surprise, Surprise! A new chapter today after one last night! But I was just so motivated I wrote another one because I actually really like this chapter. I feel it's very sweet with a lot of good messages and I am very happy with the result. So I leave tomorrow to see my family but as I said I will bring my computer to write, but I will not get very much done tomorrow, maybe a little at night before I go to bed but that's it. Then it's Christmas and I will have the morning to write until everyone starts showing up. So Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Holidays! **

**Oh yeah, I want to give a very special shout out to Keeper of the Covenant! She has been helping me yesterday and today with some issues with this story that I've been struggling with how to deal with them and I know, that I write really lengthy notes, she knows from personal experience, and yet she reads each and every word when I ask her for help and returns with extremely long solutions and advice, which I really do appreciate. I love you girl! You've been a good girl this year so I told Santa to put Carlisle under your tree! **

**Playlist: **

**Hey There, Delilah by the Plain White T's **

**So Small by Carrie Underwood **

**With Anne on my Arm from La Cage Aux Folles **

**Left Behind from Spring Awakening **

**Look Over There from La Cage Aux Folles**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-One

_Somebody Loves Me More_

_Finally._ She thought as she stumbled off the bus. Exhaustion ruled her body but she had to keep going. It had been years since she was last in Aspen. Sara had taken her here the spring break of their senior year of high school, and not long after graduation Victoria got involved in all the shit. She hadn't seen or heard from Sara since the beginning of her involvement with James, Maria, and the Romanian brothers. She knew Sara had connections and most likely was aware of Victoria's situation and everything going on in the underworld, but what Victoria feared the most at this very moment was what her old flame would say when she showed up on her doorstep.

It was a miracle that she could remember the way after all this time. Tired as ever, groggy and starved, she made her trek into the suburbs in search of her best friend and the one person who truly loved her and tried to warn her. For all Victoria knew Sara could have settled down with another woman and never want to see her sorry face again. But Sara was kind hearted; then again everyone had their limits. Wandering the wealthy streets Victoria finally found the mansion she was looking for. Colorado was much colder than she was prepared for and so she wasn't dressed for the snow or the frigid climate.

Raising a hand to ring the doorbell her heart began to race. She wanted to cry, but she knew if she did that the salty tears would freeze on her face. It seemed like hours passed, when it was only seconds when the door opened and the familiar, but older and more mature, face appeared. Sara was beautiful, even more so than Victoria remembered and she had been gorgeous even back then. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back in straight perfect locks. Her cat eyes were deep chocolate brown with long luscious lashes. Her lips were full and pouty, and utterly kissable. Sara had been a late bloomer and so her breasts were always small, but now they were full, and definitely not fake, to compliment her hourglass figure and her creamy skin.

"Victoria?" Sara gaped, her Southern drawl still familiar, proving she was still the same Southern Bella Victoria remembered.

"Sara, is that really you?"

Victoria reached for her past lover's hand, taking her warm on her ice chilled ones.

"Victoria, it's freezing. Your hands are like ice. Please, come inside."

Sara put her arm around her old friend and ushered her inside.

Sara put Victoria's bag down on the table in the hallway and then looked her long lost love over. Victoria was so thin and sickly pale. Her hair was a wild, but not like sex hair, but the kind where you've pulled it so many times because you're insane. Her eyes had lost their brightness and she was as sad as could be. Yet, she could still see the beautiful girl she remembered from years ago deep inside, though her body had matured.

"I'm sorry to drop in like this." Victoria whimpered.

Victoria never whimpered. Since when did the strong girl she knew and loved become so broken?

She took the girl into her arms and held her close.

"I'm happy to see you, Victoria. It's been years. I've missed you more than words could ever express. I've thought of you everyday that you were gone."

Victoria held onto the girl from her past, clinging to her for dear life. She was finally safe.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Sara." Victoria whispered. "I've missed you. Maria, she made me think what we had wasn't love… I'm so sorry…I should have known. I-"

Sara cut her off.

"Stop that right now, Missie. I've been keeping tabs on you. My exes would get so annoyed that I was more concerned with looking out for you instead of them. I heard about James, Vicky. I'm so sorry."

That's when the tears really started to fall. James was gone, dead to the world and it broke her heart.

"Sh. Victoria, I know it's sad. But he was sick. He isn't in pain anymore." Sara whispered. "When I heard the news I knew you'd be devastated."

"I let it happen." Victoria whispered. "I let him go back to New York when he was supposed to stay in Chicago."

"I know, but think of him like a dog. They go away to die."

"I know." Victoria sniffled. "But Sara, I wish I had never accepted that offer from Maria. But then I met James and I trusted him and so I thought I could trust Maria. But then I was in too deep by the time I met the Romanians. I needed the money, Sara. You tried to tell me working for either of them was a bad idea, but I thought I loved Maria and that she loved me in return, but I was wrong. I wish I had listened to you." Sara held her love closer still. She still had fiery feelings for the woman in her arms even after all these years, and so she held her as she sobbed her regrets. "I shouldn't have had Kevin break into the immigration office and get the Cigno files. I had him get the last name replacement form that Clarissa filled out so that she'd be a Swan. Look what I've caused because of it. If I hadn't done that, provided the proof they needed, they wouldn't have know that Clarissa became a Swan and that wouldn't have led Maria and the brothers to Bella. It's all my fault."

Victoria slumped to her knees and Sara gracefully lowered herself onto her knees, making sure to support her one true love.

"Sh. Victoria, you didn't know what you were doing." Victoria shook her head at the words. She couldn't believe Sara's kindness. "Look at me, Victoria." Sara coaxed. Eventually Victoria raised her eyes to Sara's and decided to listen. "You've always known I had people on the inside. I know what happened to you. And you did the best you could. We both know that James knew what he was doing when he went to find the Cullens. He was looking for death; it was the only way to set you free. Now, if Maria can't follow through with her promise you won't suffer their wrath."

"But how can you even stand to look at me? How can you touch me after the fight we had all those years ago and everything I've done? I've done thing I'm not proud of, Sara. And I never meant to hurt you. You were right all along. I had too much pride to let you help me with my financial issues. I just wanted to do it myself, but I didn't do it the right way. And now I've wasted all these years. And I've put Bella and her family at risk. Maria didn't know about that part of the deal. She didn't know I got to go free if James died. I was part of the deal. She doesn't even know where I am. I can't see her again and I never want to. I thought she loved me but she was only using me. I'm so ashamed of myself, Sara. I wish I could have made the right choices like you."

Sara kissed the woman's cheek and smiled.

"Victoria, you have to let them live their lives. She's with the Cullens. You can't do anything more. And I'm a bad girl, too Vicky, remember I kept tabs on you. I have connections in their world. I never would have let anything bad happen to you. I have my people. I know you never meant to hurt me and I'm sorry for the things I said too. I wish we could get the years back. I hate Maria for hurting you like that but there wasn't anything I could do. I know you're pride mattered to you then, but you're still brave, more so than I ever could be. You always were the stronger one and I was jealous, but there was only so much I could do to stop you from getting involved without making you hate me. None of what you have done matters to me. I could never judge you. Victoria, lean on me this time. Let me take care of you. We're older now and we see the world with a mature eye. You know I can provide for you. For once let someone who loves you take care of you. And as for the reason I can hold you, and still be around you right now is because I still love you, Victoria. I never stopped loving you. I've had partners over the years, but even they couldn't stop me from loving you. You've always been the one for me. I've just been waiting for you to return to me. I'm glad you remembered that summer I took you here because we were so happy then. We can be happy now."

Victoria couldn't believe what Sara said but she knew it was true. She had never stopped loving Sara either, even when she thought she was in love with Maria. Part of her always ached for Sara. But now she had her love with her. She would let her dear friend care for her and they could live their happily ever after.

"I love you, too." Victoria whispered.

"Then you'll stay?" Sara asked.

"Yes." Victoria smiled.

Then Sara crushed her lips against Victoria's, who returned the kiss with equal hunger. She had missed these lips, these touches, and this love. Now she could have her fairytale happily ever after. She was finally home.

…

When Carlisle kneeled at his father's grave he wasn't quite sure how to start this. It had been a while since he talked to his dad. With love, despite their issues, he leaned across the grave and kissed the tombstone and then placed a bouquet of flowers in the dirt.

"Hi, Dad." He began, sitting back on his heels before the grave. "I know it has been a while."

He took a deep breath. He had a lot he wanted to say to his dad.

"You know I'm not here to complain. There's no use in telling you that you never treated me fairly. But I want you to know that I understand now, and I will not be raising my son or daughter in the same manner." He could just hear his father's voice in his head.

_"_You got a girl knocked up! You haven't even married her yet. You're a disgrace._" _

Carlisle shook his head.

"No, Dad. I'm engaged. Her name is Isabella and she's everything to me. She's beautiful. She's perfect. Dad, she completes me. I didn't understand love until I met her. Without Isabella I am lost. She's strong, and sweet, and wonderful. And Dad she'll be a Donna, my Donna. She's perfect. Oh, you'd love her. She's selfless and kind and loving. I proposed to her at the beginning of December and then on Christmas Eve she told me she was with child. I can't describe her and do her justice. I don't deserve her, Dad." He knew he wasn't saying any of this right. He needed to find the right way to say this.

"_Girls have come and gone, Papa. _Esme and Coquette _or did I prefer Leslie or Helene? It was all a blur, and yet, Papa. When _Isabella_ comes running down the street, I link my arm in hers. Girls have come and gone, girls may come and go, but something very odd occurs, Papa. 'Cause life is in perfect order with _Isabella_ on my arm. It makes my shoulders broader with _Isabella_ on my arm. Even when things won't gel, and the pieces won't fit, I'm suddenly in, I'm suddenly on, I'm suddenly 'it'. Who else can make me feel like I'm handsome and tall? Who else can make me feel I'm on top of it all? I found a combination that works like a charm: I'm simply a man who walks on the stars whenever it's _Isabella _on my arm!" _

He couldn't help but smile as he spoke of Isabella in such a way.

_"Life is a celebration with _her_ on my arm_."

But then he could hear his father's bored replied.

"_Since girls and sex are_ your_ creed, oh." _

Carlisle winced but continued to explain at the thought of Isabella.

"_Walking's a new sensation with _her_ on my arm._"

His father laughed in Carlisle's head.

"_Thank God _you've_ got my libido." _

Carlisle was beginning to get annoyed with his father's remarks.

"_Each time I face a morning that's boring and bland, with _her_ it looks good, with _her _it looks great_."

His father just brushed off his son's confessions of love.

"You've_ found another flame, _your _rhetoric's the same_. _It's only the name that changes._"

Carlisle tried to convince his father further.

_"With _her_ it looks grand!_"

He could feel his father smiling. Here was his son, confessing his love for a woman, his soon to be wife, Leonardo's daughter-in-law, and telling him that they had a child on the way. Leonardo couldn't help but admit the changes in his eldest son.

_"Somehow _she's _put a permanent star in my eye." _

Leonardo smiled down at his son.

"_But after all_ you're _a great kid._"

Carlisle looked at the grave and felt his heart race at the thoughts of Isabella.

_"Even the dead of winter can feel like July. We start a conflagration that's cause for alarm, we're giving off sparks, we're setting off bells whenever it's _Isabella _on my arm. Who else can make me feel like I'm handsome and tall? Who else can make me feel I'm on top of it all? I found a combination that works like a charm: I'm simply a man who walks on the stars, whenever it's _Isabella _on my arm!" _

Carlisle looked down at his Don ring and continued to talk to his father.

"Isabella, she's my lioness, my queen, my partner, my lover, my best friend, and my equal. Over this short amount of time we've not only learned so much about each other, but about ourselves. I didn't know I could love, Dad. I thought love made you weak but it has only made stronger. You always told me women were toys, all women except Mom. You always told me you loved Mom. But Dad, everything you told me, the way you treated me, was wrong when it came to how a man should act. I've changed because I found the love of my life. We've always had a good life and I know you worked hard so we could have that, but Isabella didn't. She was hurt by men, terribly so and violated. And now Alice is married to Jasper Whitlock. And Emmett eloped with a woman named Rosalie, who is Isabella's best friend. They adopted a girl from one of the shelters for girls rescued from the sex trade, Spencer. She's wonderful, Dad. She and Isabella really have a connection and she's helped Spencer by showing her you can move on. And Rosalie was the one who helped Isabella get out of Seattle and function in New York. She's a great mother to Spencer, and just what the girl needed. And Emmett, I've never seen him happier. Now he has his two girls, one his wife and the other his daughter. There is something so right about the three of them together. And Edward, Dad, your favorite child, he has a little girl from the same shelter, Mary. She's the sweetest little girl you'd ever meet. She acts younger than her age but who could blame her. Who could be angry with her for simply living out the childhood that was stolen from her? And now Edward is with Tanya and they are in love, just like we all knew would happen some day and they are raising Mary together. And Mom, she's engaged. Alistair proposed to her. I haven't seen Mom so happy. I know you didn't like him, but you didn't like him because he loved Mom. Mom loves him, Dad. I want her to be happy."

He bowed his head in silence and just let the words come to him. The earth seemed to stand still as he parted his lips to let the words spill.

"Isabella is the one that I love. There is no other woman I could ever love but her. She taught me how to be a lover, a friend, and a man. I don't know what I'd do without her. But now Father, I turn my back on the ways you once taught me. I'm leading a new movement in the mafia. She helped me see what I needed to see all along. Until her I was just fooling around with women, leading Esme on letting her think there was a future and that I would settle down, my job was my life and I let it consume me, and I had a heart of stone. I don't understand why you trained me this way to live like this. A good Don is tough and powerful, strong as well, but he is also logical and rash. But murder isn't always the answer and a Don can love. I love Isabella and she will rule the mafia world by my side. She's a Cigno. You told me there weren't any but you were wrong. She and her father are the only two remaining and now we have a baby on the way a marriage of Cullen and Cigno blood. You might not like the way I am leading but it doesn't matter what you think anymore. I know that's harsh but it's the way things are. I have all the things I never thought I could. I have my wife-to-be, a son or daughter on the way, Da Vinci our dog, a family, friends, and my place in the world. Edward and I even get along, Dad, just like brothers should. And you know what, it's all because of Isabella. You and I don't see eye to eye, but I hope on my wedding day, and on the day of my child's birth, that you're looking down at us with a smile. When I was young I hated that you always chose Edward over me yet you made me Don. I felt so alone because it seemed my own father didn't love me. But this is who I am, Dad. I hope you're proud of me because I am who I am. I didn't know who I was for so long because I was lost in the dark always trying to be the son and Don you always wanted me to be. But I was empty, cold, and alone. But then in walked my angel, my Isabella, and the world stopped spinning as she graced the universe with her presence. She helped me find who I am. I'm a man and I will always try to be the best man for her and for the clan, as well as the best father for my child. But I won't abide by your rules anymore. This is my life, Dad. This is how the game is going to be played from here. I know you'd hate to see the clan change, but it has to. There's no choice because the times are changing. I'm not a lost little boy hiding behind his father's legacy and name anymore. And I am not trying to live up to you anymore because I'm already more of a man that you ever were. That's the way things are. There's no more yearning to be you, _a shadow passed_. I used to feel so left behind when I would see you with Edward, leaving me to be alone and learn from my books and then you left Emmett with me. It's one thing to do it to me, but to curse your other son like that. Now he has Rose, and thank God he has her because I've seen someone love him so purely. But Dad, I didn't have a father to love me only to instruct me. I never had a chance to be your son. And then, when you died, it killed me. I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know why I was still walking this earth and leading because all I knew how to be was your Don-to-be. I didn't know how to be alone even though I had been so all my life. You never talked to me about being true to myself. I was just supposed to know how to be a man. You just programmed me to be a Don. And I'm so much more than that. I will not die inside before my body does. I'm not a withering man anymore because I am alive and strong. There is so much I wish you had taught me and shown me and it's too late. I needed a father. I still need a father. Alistair played that part when I got older and even more so when you died. And now he is back in my life. And I have Charlie, too, Isabella's father. He calls me son. There are so many wishes and things I want to change between us, but you are far gone from this world and it is too late. Judge me if you may but your opinions don't have power over me anymore. And so, Papa, I'm not left behind anymore. Goodbye."

He rose from his knees, kissing the stone once more with a light heart.

…

Walking through the door and shutting it behind him, Carlisle felt the warm and loving atmosphere. To his delight he heard the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace, the perfect compliment for the fresh snow falling outside. It had not begun to snow until he was leaving the graveyard, as if it were some sort of sign: a new snow and a new start, or maybe just maybe, a clean slate between him and his father. It wasn't likely that he and his father had a clean slate, but Carlisle was no longer angry with his father. He was a bit sullen though as he hung up his coat, pealed off his gloves, placing them in his coat pocket, hung up his hat, and wrapped his scarf around the coat stand. He turned to see his lioness lounging on the couch, her back propped up against one the arm rests and a pillow, and her knees bent slightly with an afghan to cover her and keep her warm. Light background music was playing, soothing him. Da Vinci got up from his place on the rug where he was sleeping in front of the fire to greet his master.

"Hello, Boy." He murmured as he petted his canine companion.

Felix and Jane were around somewhere. He didn't know where until he heard the moans when he moved closer to the stairwell.

"Now I know why you put the music on." Carlisle chuckled.

He crossed the room back to his Doll Face and she shut the book she was reading. Then she sat up so he could sit next to him. Slowly he sat down next to her, feeling Da Vinci lie down at his feet, and then took Isabella in his arms.

"You're home early." He murmured as he pressed his lips against hers.

She always tasted so sweet and he couldn't get enough. He kissed her with the utmost tenderness and she returned the sentiment, cupping his cheek in her palm as they kissed.

"I went home after the photo shoot." She whispered. "I was tired and needed a nap."

"Did you sleep?" Carlisle murmured against her lips.

"Yes, and very well, though I missed you by my side."

He broke the kiss and nuzzled his cheek against hers. She could see the remaining fragments of sadness in his eyes.

"How are you?" She breathed, stroking his golden locks to comfort him.

"I feel fine. I got everything off my chest that needed to be said. I'm just sad that he's gone and that he never got to love me; that I spent so much time with him but never knew him. I just feel like he never loved me as much as he should of."

He pulled his head back so their eyes met and Isabella smiled as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Oh, Love." She cooed. "I know it's hard because that's how I feel about Renee most of the time. But remember somebody always loves you more, and in your situation that person is me. Think about it." It was then that Carlisle recognized the song playing as Isabella half sang and half whispered along to it. "_How often is someone concerned with the tiniest thread of your life? Concerned with whatever you feel and whatever you touch? Look over there. Look over there. Somebody cares that much." _Carlisle smiled as he began to understand. Isabella loved him and all of him. Everything he did she wanted to know about along with everything he had done before. "_How often does somebody sense that you need them without being told? When you have a hurt in your heart you're too proud to disclose? Look over there. Look over there." _It was true. They always knew when the other was feeling down or needed to be comforted without having said anything. They were just that in tune with one another. Leonardo may not have loved him like he should of, like a father should, but Isabella loved him much more than her role could ever described because she loved him with all that she was, just as he loved her in the same manner. "_Somebody always knows when your world spins too fast and your bubble has burst. Someone puts _herself_ last so that you can come first." _Again, it was true because Isabella always put Carlisle first. She knew him better than anyone could ever hope to. She was selfless and she always took care of others before herself. And now, because of his love, she was learning to accept other people's care besides what Rosalie had done for her. "_So count all the loves who will love you from now 'til the end of your life. And when you have added the loves who have loved you before, look over there. Look over there. Somebody loves you more." _It was true. Other woman had loved him, adored him, and even worshiped him, and yet he had never returned their feelings. After every woman he had been with, those who had professed their love and not, no one loved him more than Isabella. And not just the woman, his family loved him and his mother too, but Isabella loved him more than anyone in the world ever could or would. She was his guiding light, directing him like his father should have, telling him it was ok to be true to who he was. His father had raised him to be a Don and not a man in the world. Leonardo didn't love him enough to raise Carlisle to be anything but an heir and a replacement. But Isabella loved him so much that not only had her ways influenced his leadership, but also made a man out of him and showed him how to love and be loved. "_When your world spins too fast and your bubble has burst. Someone puts _herself_ last so that you can come first. So count all the loves who will love you from now 'til the end of your life. And when you have added the loves-"_

Carlisle smiled as he pulled her closer and sang in her place, now fully understanding what Isabella meant.

_"Who have loved me before, look over there."_

He was looking right into her eyes, looking at the one person who has always loved him above all others.

"_Look over there." _

He lowered his forehead so it rested against hers and dropped his voice to a musical whisper and they cuddled together. Then the lion and lioness with their musical expressions of love sang the concluding line as the flakes fell ever so gently on the ground outside, coating the city in new white snow.

_"Somebody loves me more." _

**Just a quick note. The Italics when Carlisle is speaking to his father along with his father's responses in his head also in Italics are directly quoted from "With Anne on my Arm" from La Cage Aux Folles. A shadow passed, also in the same scene that is in italics is quoted from "Left Behind" from Spring Awakening. I have never done a disclaimer but I am doing it now. I do not own Twilight or any of the musicals or songs I ever quote. The scene where Carlisle mentions being left behind is inspired by "Left Behind" from Spring Awakening. The scene with Isabella and Carlisle at the end where they are singing, noted by the italics, is quoted directly from "Look over there" from La Cage Aux Folles. I adore theatre and so I constantly use songs from musicals because musicals are awesome. They are stories with music and so people burst out into song but it's like they are talking if it were real life. In my perfect world people could burst out into song to express how they feel and no one would judge them, but if you do that now people think you have issues or are a loser, or a freak, or too enthusiastic. You can't win every battle I guess, but this is my story and so people burst out into song to express how they feel. Even though Carlisle is only reciting the lines at the grave, not singing them like he is with Isabella. **

**Please review and have an awesome day and holiday. **


	42. Hope

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday and got to spend time with family and friends. New Years is just around the corner and before you know it we'll be ringing in the New Year. I just got home today and I barely got anything written while I was on vacation because I was so busy with my family. I normally write at night but on Christmas night by cousin slept over and so we stayed up talking until we fell asleep and then the next night I packed up and went right to bed so there you have it. Now I do hope to get a few more chapters out before I go back to school next week but I am not making any promises. **

**I want to give a quick shout out to CarlislaCooper for letting me vent at her and just for being awesome. And I would also like to thank Keeper of the Covenant for letting me bounce ideas off of her and giving me amazing feedback like I always do. She was the one who gave me the idea for Bella's surprise discussed in this chapter. She keeps me in line and I would be lost without her because she helps me organize my thoughts. And she coaxes my ideas to grow that are budding and helps me nurture them so that they bloom into beautiful flowers. Thank you for your help. **

**Ok, so I know you really want me to get on to the story but I really want to say something to you all because of something my grandparents assigned my cousins and I to do last Christmas that was due by this Christmas and two events that occurred over the holiday. Some of us are more fortunate than others. Some of are just getting by. Some of us are just waiting for our next meal. My grandparents believe in philanthropy. I like it, but I'm more of a hands on person. I'd rather physically go out and help someone like delivering meals at Meals on Wheels, or packing food at the Food Bank. My grandparents gave each of the cousins $2500 dollars, well not physically but we have it somewhere in the bank we can't access because it's not ours to have yet, and we were to pick a charity and write a letter to my grandfather explaining why the money should go to the charity we chose and what it should be used for specifically in the charity. I chose Hope for Guatemala, a organization that helps kids in Zone 18 of Guatemala city, the red zone, stay off the streets and prevent them from joining gangs. They don't see three meals a day like we do. They drop of out school because they can make more money in gangs. HfG gives children the meals they need for them and their families, along with proper schooling and the tools to learn so they can hopefully get out of Zone 18 and do something with their lives and reach their dreams. Education is always the key to getting out. And what's special about that charity is mostly it's Guatemalans helping Guatemalans, but that doesn't mean others don't donate. They're not looking for a handout; they're looking for hope. Now I'm not saying you should go donate there because that might not be your thing. I wanted to go down there and help but we couldn't get enough people to go. When I was going out to dinner with my family we took home our leftovers and we saw a homeless man. My grandmother, mother, and I decided that he needed our leftovers more than we did and so we gave it to him. It's as simple as that. Then we went to a play over the holiday and after it was over the actors were in the lobby wanting us to donate to a charity to give under privileged children the opportunity to see a play or musical, or a class they wouldn't otherwise have. I didn't ask my mom for money to put in the actor's hat he was holding out filled with dollar bills. I pulled out my own wallet and put in a $5 bill. That might not seem like a lot but it is. Because I saw tens and twenties in there and that could give several children the chance to learn. A few years ago my family adopted a jack russel/ rat terrier she had been abused. She used to be in a home that loved her, then she ended up in a trash bag with other dogs and then put in a pound where the dogs are left to die. Luckily Rufus Rescue, a local charity, found my dog and took her in. We got her in August of 2008 and she was frail, scared, and sad. Now she's the happiest dog in the world because we made a difference in her life. Though I think she really saved me more than I did her. What I'm trying to say with all this is. Right now you are all reading this on your computer, phone, or a friend's or local library or school's computer. We're all very lucky to have this piece of technology. There are others that have far less. And there are animals in need of rescuing. We all just celebrated Christmas, maybe Kwanza, or Chanukah. We got presents and shared joy with our families. Maybe, just maybe, we can share some of that joy with the less fortunate, kids who can't afford to stay in school because they need to help provide for their families, a pet that needs a good home, a homeless man or woman on the street hungry for a meal he or she can't afford, or maybe a girl in a shelter who suffered abuse in the sex trade and just needs a little hope that she can feel normal again. Whatever it is, even if it's just opening a door for someone or smiling at someone who looks like they're having a bad day, it pays to be kind. So let's just take a moment from our lives to give a little something to someone who goes without. It will make them feel like Christmas, or Kwanza, or Chanukah, or maybe even Flying Spaghetti Monster Day. Give a little joy. Give a little hope. **

**Playlist: **

**Aftermath by Adam Lambert**

**Hickory by Iron & Wine **

**Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days **

**Raise Your Glass by P!nk**

**My Front Porch Looking in by Lonestar **

**Nectarine (part one) by Mike Doughty **

**Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield**

**Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's **

**The Wizard and I from Wicked **

**Thank You by Christina Aguilera **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-Two

_Hope_

Dean, the ever-knowing lover, crept up on his boyfriend from behind. Currently, Riley was sitting on the couch; his brow arched like he was in deep thought. With a smile on his face, Dean couldn't help but think about how cute Riley looked; it was undeniably true that he was a pretty boy. Without making a sound Dean sat down next to his lover and wrapped him in his arms. Sweetly he pressed a kiss to the back of Riley's neck and then dropped his head to the younger man's shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered in Riley's ear.

The younger man jumped but then relaxed when he remembered it was Dean beside him. He pulled Riley's back against his chest and hummed softly in order to calm him. Riley, comforted by the older man's loving embrace, turned his head to kiss Dean's temple.

"I missed you." He whispered.

There was something in Riley's eyes that bothered Dean severely.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't think it was going to take as long. Bella's going be so surprised."

Riley smiled slightly, but he was sad to see her go.

"I don't want Bella to leave."

"Awe, Baby. I know, but you're still going to see her. I'm still working for her. Just because she's not working at the magazine anymore doesn't mean she's not going to need a personal assistant. And even if she didn't need me we're her friends and she we would get to see her."

"I know, she's taking over the mafia." Riley sighed.

Dean just nuzzled his boyfriend's cheek with his nose, chuckling softly that he knew a secret the younger man did not.

"She'll be working side by side with Carlisle, but you know they have several businesses that they own, not just illegal trades. Bella doesn't like just sitting around doing an office job. She likes her busy work, and she needs a job with a flexible schedule where she's the owner. When they have the baby their going to be busy and she just can't stay at the magazine. She told me yesterday that if I wasn't up to or couldn't handle helping with the baby then it would be best to back out now. I told her I wasn't going anywhere. I love Bella because she's a good person, one of the nicest I've ever worked for to be completely honest. I know it will take time for you to get used to not having her for a boss, but I think it's for the best. You'll see."

"I know. I just don't want a new boss." The younger man smiled.

Riley, being the loving and cuddly boyfriend that he was, turned to snuggle with his lover. Honestly Dean had never had a lover like Riley, he was so sweet and kind. He was Riley's first everything and so he did all he could to make it memorable for the younger man. Dean had many lovers in the past starting back in high school. He'd run the bases more times than he could count, but out of the myriad men Riley was by far the best.

"My sister called today." Riley murmured.

Tenderly Dean stroked Riley's soft hair, he knew about his boyfriend's family issues somewhat. He and his sister were close, his mother was delusional and acted like nothing bad could ever happen, and his father was a homophobic. Riley fled home to New York and paid for college himself after senior year was over.

"How is Kristie?" Dean asked as he continued to massage his boyfriend's scalp.

Riley smiled and purred slightly due to the massage his boyfriend was giving him.

"She's good. She went to see Jeff."

Jeff was Riley's father.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dean used his gentle voice because he knew just how sensitive of a topic Jeff was.

"There's not much to say. My own mother is a nutcase and my father thinks I'm spawn of the devil and tormented me worse than the guys in high school. I didn't know a home. I went from one house to another of my friend's that actually accepted me until I graduated. I got all the money I had together, bought a one-way ticket to New York City and was on my own. I haven't seen my father since and I haven't heard a word from him. He was just as happy to see me go as I was to get out."

Knowing it was best to stay quiet until Riley was ready to say more. All he could do was stroke his lover's hair and hum softly.

"Sometimes I think Jeff is right." Riley sighed. "No one is going to love me, guy or girl."

Dean wasn't going to hear any of that. He forced Riley to sit up and looked his boyfriend in the eye.

"That's nonsense, Riley, and you know it. Jeff is full of bullshit. I love you, Riley, Damn it. You know it's true. Your father is an idiot. Jeff is wrong. He'll never be right."

"How can you say that?" Riley gaped. "You've been with plenty of men. I've never been with anyone but you. How can I possibly give you what you need?"

Dean, heartbroken for his love and shocked, pulled Riley even closer and kissed him sweetly.

"Riley, Baby, Love." The older man cooed. "I love you because you're sweet and kind. You're always honest and you're considerate. You're hopeful and positive. Quality is so much more important that quantity. What you need to know was that I was so hard on the outside and inside before you. I had given up on love completely before I met you. My father banned me from my own home and after I went away to grow up I went back home and I told him about the man I had become. I was so confident about my sexuality that he knew he couldn't change my state of mind and so he invited me back home and apologized. I got into the family business. Now Jeff might not be the same, but what I need you to know is that I've never had it easy and I had to grow up quickly just like you when we went out on our own. I made mistakes and I was with people I shouldn't have been. But then there is you. You're a breathe of fresh air and you lighten up the room. I'm in love with you and I never want you to hear you belittle yourself like that. You're amazing and I love being with you. I love you."

All Riley could do was sit there dumfounded. Dean was so strong yet here was this passionate person who was stronger than him. This man loved him and he knew his fears of Dean moving on were silly.

With his new emotional confidence he smiled and pulled Dean into his arms. The older man smiled and accepted the younger man's embrace.

"I love you, Dean." He murmured and then kissed his jaw.

"I love you, too." Dean sighed happily.

Then the younger man withdrew but not for long because within a moment he was kissing his lover with passion. Riley was adorable and Dean loved him beyond understanding.

…

His fiancé was absolutely incorrigible. Isabella had insisted on making the wedding cake, which sparked the idea a while back for Bella's business that would be a surprise. She had spent a few good weeks, giving Carlisle time to find a location, work with Dean and Alice for layout and décor, and get workers to start renovating. As Donna Bella needed something to call her own, not just her title doing jobs Carlisle might do. Currently Bella was in the kitchen working on their masterpiece of a cake. They had spent quite a bit of time deciding on what type of cake. Isabella loved to bake so much she would have made them all, but they decided on red velvet. Carlisle did pig out on all the samples.

~_Flashback~_

It seemed that Bella had been in a baking mode since early this morning. The baby had woken her again, not that Bella minded because it seemed to be at the times she was going to wake anyway. Recently Bella had decided she would make the wedding cake, which Carlisle thought was insane and way too much work for her, but it was what she wanted to do and so he let her have her fun. After all, she was quite the cook and baker. He merely didn't want her to wear herself out by getting in over her head because he knew that being pregnant made her tired more often.

Upon descending the stairs, Carlisle was welcomed by delectable aromas wafting in from the kitchen. His breath was stolen when he reached the bottom stair, only to turn into the kitchen and find Isabella busy frosting a cake with one hand and rubbing her womb with the other. Her bump wasn't large, but it was there and quite adorable. It was then that he heard her singing softly to their child in her womb.

"Stella stellina

_ La notte si avvicina: _

_ La flamma traballa, _

_ La mucca é l'agnello, _

_ La vacca col vitello,_

_ La chioccia coi pulcini, _

_ La gatta col gattini; _

_ E tutti fan la nanna _

_ Nel cuore della mamma!"_

It was a sweet little lullaby about the stars and all the little farm animals going to bed. All though it wasn't night it was still a sweet lullaby for Bella to sing. It was such a tender moment, watching the mother of his child singing to their bambina or bambino. Though they were sure they would be blessed with a little girl. He watched her as she rubbed her womb and frosted the cake, moving in peace as she was lost in her own little world.

The idea seemed to come to him like Godsend. Recently they had spoken of what she would do as Donna and he had mentioned her own business. She said she would take some time to think about it but she never came to a conclusion because of too many things crowding her mind. What they had come to agree on was that it would be best for everyone if she resigned within the next month from Runway. They had a wedding to tend to and last minute details would be hectic. She had to wait until it was closer to the wedding before she could pick out a dress because she didn't know how much she would grow. This could be her business right her. Then he whispered quickly under his breath to himself.

Brillante. Questo è perfetto per il mio amore. Lei lo ama, o lo spero. Questo è solo ciò che ha bisogno. Prego le piace. Ora che ho l'idea che mi auguro davvero le piace. Sono nervoso che non sarà ma il mio istinto dice che lo farà. (Brilliant. This is Perfect for my love. She will love it, or I hope so. This is just what she needs. I pray she likes it. Now that I have the idea I truly do hope she likes it. I am nervous that she won't but my instinct says she will)."

"What was that, Daddy?" Bella called from her spot in the kitchen.

Composing himself, he walked into the kitchen to greet her.

With a smile on his face he wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his hands on her womb and rubbing her swollen belly. Then he pressed a tender kiss to her lips causing her to sigh softly.

"Something smells good." He playfully purred.

He kissed the crook of her neck and she giggled.

"Your sweet tooth lured you in here, did it not?"

He feigned innocence and shook his head.

"Patience, Carlisle, it's a virtue."

She held up the frosting covered dull knife and he licked off the icing.

"Mm." He practically moaned, the sound going straight to Bella's pussy.

"God, you can't do that when I'm cooking." She moaned.

"I thought you liked to call me Daddy, but I am not complaining if you want to start calling me God."

She shook her head and told him to go sit down and he obeyed. As he sat down he began to drool over all of the small cakes set out before him. They all smelled fucking good and he was sure they would taste as fabulous as they smelled and probably would be like having an orgasm in his mouth.

They spent the next hour sampling the cakes Bella had made and came to an unanimous decision.

~_Flashback ends~_

Now Carlisle sat at the counter watching his wife-to-be working hard on the cake before they had to leave for the press conference. He knew he needed to remind her of the time, but she was so happy right now as she worked that he didn't want to disturb her. This, of course, was the practice cake to make sure everything went as planned and if they had to change anything they could.

"Doll Face." Carlisle chimed to his ever-loving lioness.

She looked up at her Capo and smiled sweetly.

"Daddy." She breathed.

"Riley, Dean, and Alice will be here soon. You might want to wrap up for now and hop in the shower."

She agreed and thanked him for the reminder and then he helped her clean up. Once he had her upstairs and in the shower he called for Felix.

"Yes, Capo." Felix replied.

"Progress report on security of the conference sight?"

Felix spoke into his micro sized intercom and asked for a status update.

"The area is clear, Capo. Everyone is in position. All the fashion channels are setting up with their cameras and reporters are already filing into place. Our contacts are in position and guards to be positioned with the crowd are waiting for the gates to open but they know their positions."

"Excellent." Carlisle applauded.

Everything should run smoothly from here. Even with the security he was still a bit wary about the press conference because who knows who might be waiting in the crowd.

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Carlisle heard his sister ordering him to open the door.

"You have the patience of a Chihuahua." Carlisle laughed as Da Vinci bounded for the door barking like mad.

Holding his dog back he opened the door and let in his sister and his two friends.

"Da Vinci!" Dean called out after the door was shut.

The dog leapt towards the dark haired man, standing on his hind legs he put his front paws on Dean's shoulders and licked the man's face.

"I guess this means your happy to see me." He laughed.

Da Vinci snuffed in confirmation and then returned to all fours.

"Where is my sister-to-be?" Alice squealed.

"Let me go see if she's out of the shower and ready for you all. Just make yourselves at home in the living room. Can I get you anything?"

The three declined and Carlisle went upstairs to check on his love, Da Vinci following in tow.

When he entered their bedroom he found Isabella changing into her under garments and pulling on a silk robe to cover herself. She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Come here."

His feet responded before his voice could form a reply. Quickly he closed the distance between them as she opened her arms to wrap around his neck and shoulders. Her hand slid up neck to fist in his perfect blonde hair. Their lips crashed together when he bent down to kiss her. Passionately he kissed her plump and utterly kissable bottom lip, tugging and sucking on it as she kissed his upper. He pulled her, mindful of her baby bump of course, against him as their lips played and tongues entangled in an erotic dance. She needed him so badly right now and she wasn't going to hold back. She stripped off her robe and kicked off her panties and then ordered him to undo his pants. He wasn't protesting. He was hard and she was wet, they could do a quickie if they acted now. He pulled her onto the bed, kissing her fiercely. He pushed her underneath him on the bed and parted her flushed thighs, licking along the way as he prepared his hard length in his hand.

"Daddy." She panted. "Killer, stop fooling around. We have to do this fast before Alice storms in."

"Anything for you, my lioness." He groaned and then impaled her with his manhood.

He thrust his hips fast and deep, taking her legs and tossing them over his shoulders and supporting her back with his muscular arms as he stood up to fuck her in a better angle.

"Oh, Capo! Fuck!" She yelled as he started going faster and harder. "Hit it right there!"

He kept thrusting in the spot that would send her over the edge until he felt her tight pussy walls clamping down on his pulsating massive cock buried deep inside her. She clutched the sheets for dear life as a string of curses escaped her lips.

"Almost there!" Carlisle growled.

He looked down at his lover splayed out below him. Her wet hair was spilled out across the sheets, her pale skin flushed with passion, her eyes dark with lust, her nipples hard and erect, and their intimate parts joined together. She watched as his lust hooded and darkened eyes watched her. She felt his veins pulse in his arms as they supported her. She moaned with each thrust of his strong hips. And then she focused on his massive length ramming rapidly in and out of her cunt.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, Doll Face! I'm so fucking close!" He moaned as his balls slapped against her bare ass.

"Oh! Oh, fuck! Yeah! Yeah!"

What they didn't know was that Riley, Dean, and Alice had come barging up the stairs, planning to knock on the door and get them to stop so they could get Bella ready. But Carlisle had failed to close the door and left it wide open. The trio witnessed Carlisle fucking Isabella like a wild animal as she begged him to thrust, deeper, harder, and faster as the bed slammed into the wall. The three quickly averted their eyes and fled until the heat was over.

"Cum for me, my beautiful Isabella." Carlisle demanded.

And she did. She screamed out her pleasure as she milked his cock for all it was worth causing him to shoot his load inside of her.

He pulled out of her and went into the bathroom to get a warm wet towel clean them both up. She pulled panties back on once she was done and slipped her robe back on as Carlisle fixed his pants, making himself decent again. Their top sheet needed to be washed and so she pulled it off to be put in the wash.

"Carlisle is fucking huge." Dean mused aloud.

He could not believe what he had just seen. He loved Riley dearly and their sex life was mind blowing but he had secretly wondered just how big Carlisle was. Now he knew. Riley was thinking along the same lines only he didn't voice it.

"I am scarred for life!" Alice groaned in horror. "It's no wonder Da Vinci went back down stairs to Felix before the noise started."

"You can come in now." Bella chimed.

Da Vinci heard the call of his mommy from his spot down stairs and rushed up stairs to her to join her. She was happy to see him and even rewarded him with a doggie treat made from bison and sweet potato, his favorite. He laid on the floor chewing away and Carlisle excused himself.

Alice began the torture by doing Bella's nails and then helping her into her outfit for the press conference. The boys made sure everything was neat and tidy as they got to work on her hair. She needed to look her best for her fair well.

"It's a good thing there are so many fashionable maternity boutiques, nowadays. Otherwise I'm not sure even I could find something slimming for you." Alice sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella's eyes began to water. "Carlisle told me I wasn't that big. He said I'm just becoming a cute little beach ball. Are you trying to tell me I look like a whale?" The tears almost began to flow but Dean was quick.

He put a hand on her shoulder and shushed her.

"No, that's not what she means at all, Sweetheart. Bella, you're beautiful. What she means is that Alice hasn't had the hardest time figuring out how to shop for maternity clothes and so she's happy that there is such a wide variety of clothing because frumpy clothes, pregnant or not, are never flattering. And you are slim as can be, just with a _cute little beach ball_ for your baby bump and it isn't even that big yet. Alice means that now, because of the growing industry in maternity wear; there are so many choices and designers making fashionable and flattering clothes for pregnancy. Otherwise she wouldn't know how to flatter you if all she had to work with was frumpy and oversized material."

"That's exactly what I meant!" Alice declared.

"Oh." Isabella wiped at the tears that had welled in her eyes as she sniffled only once and laughed in embarrassment.

Then Carlisle came running up the stairs and into the room because he had sensed that his lioness was upset.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. It was a miss understanding; pregnancy hormones can be a bitch."

He smiled softly, crossed the room to where she was seated at the vanity, and then pressed a kiss to her chocolate curls.

"All right, Love. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She thanked him with a peck on the lips and sent him on his way.

She then looked over at Riley with a smile.

"Would you do my make up?" She asked ever so sweetly.

He was flattered and surprised at the same time, but he agreed not wanting to let the opportunity slip from his grasp.

"Of course, Bella."

Her smile grew and then she turned to the other two.

"Could I have a few minutes alone with Riley? I need to speak with him in private if you don't mind."

"Yes, we'll get out of your way." Dean was quick to answer, knowing the reason for needed privacy.

He tugged Alice along with him despite her protests. Clearly she had not been let in on the secret and it was getting on Dean's nerves. Once they were downstairs Carlisle told her what Bella was going to tell Riley and she understood why the pair needed privacy. Felix and Alice started talking leaving Dean and Carlisle to chat.

"She still doesn't know about the surprise right?" Dean asked.

Carlisle shook his head.

"Good. I bet she'll be surprised."

"I'm sure she will. I'm quite nervous about her reaction but I think she'll love it. Right now she doesn't have a clue she'll have a special place to call her own in a matter of days. I have everything planned out perfectly."

"She's going to love it, Carlisle. She loves you so much. I know I haven't been around you both for very long but I know love when I see it. Bella's sad to go, but not very much. She knows Runway needs a new face in her position. It's time for her to move on. When she finds out she will have something she is passionate about, truly passionate about, she'll be overjoyed. And you know why'll she'll love it more than you can predict?" Carlisle shook his head. "Because you thought of it. Even though Alice and I helped design it, it was your idea. You know details about her that Alice and I wouldn't have taken into consideration because we don't know her the same way. You know how to give the shop true personal touches that come from the heart. It's your gift to her from your heart and that will make her smile. I've had a lot of partners in my time and you and I are the same age. I know you've been through your bucketfuls of women and now you have Bella, like I have Riley. She loves you more than I've ever seen a woman love a man and you love her than I ever seen a man love a woman. It's in the way you look at her and she looks at you, the way you touch one another, speak to one another, but what really makes me smile is the way you just know each other. When she was upset just now about Alice's comment, you didn't hear her or what your sister said or even what I said. The sounds weren't what set you off into a sprint. You knew deep inside that something wasn't right. You felt it in your heart, that the person you loved needed you. I think that's beautiful. And I don't mean to get all sentimental and mushy on you, but I just want you to know that Bella's making this decision out of love and instinct. She's sad to leave the place she came to love but once hated, but she knows it's time to move on and let someone else take his turn. She'll be happy to have a place of her own so she gets to be busy. But she has you and she'll be Donna before you know it. I'd say she's pretty lucky to have you, and I'd say you're pretty lucky too."

All Carlisle could do was clap Dean on the back.

"Thank you." He knew it wasn't enough gratitude but the words were caught in his throat. "I'm glad that Isabella has you- that we have you."

"Same." Dean smirked. "But next time I suggest you close the door even if you're trying for a quickie. Your sister was ready to claw her own eyes out with her perfectly manicured nails.

"That sounds like Alicat." Carlisle chuckled.

"Carly!" Alice shouted.

Carlisle could only groan.

Back up in Bella's room Riley worked hard on doing her make up. She was naturally beautiful and so she didn't need much of anything to fix her up. She mostly needed accents to focus on her eyes and her long lashes along with her pink plump lips. She was beautiful with a doll face.

"Riley." She murmured as she got up. "I need to talk to you."

He wasn't sure what this was about, but he didn't have to wait long.

"Have a seat."

She offered him the seat at the vanity.

"So you know I'm resigning."

He nodded.

"And I've been looking for a replacement."

He nodded again.

"I didn't like anyone we interviewed."

He looked worried, but she was still smiling.

"I don't understand." He spoke up.

"I know you don't, Riley." She took his hands in hers. "It was all a test and you passed."

He was confused more now than ever.

"You're not resigning?" He asked hopefully.

"I am still resigning." She clarified. "But you're not getting a new boss."

"I'm confused."

"I know. But you won't be for long. You see, Riley. There's one person I know who can do the job and he doesn't even know he's in the running. He's been wanting this ever since he was a kid and now it's on his plate and he hasn't dug into yet because he can't see it. You see he's in this room right now and I'm holding his hands."

Riley's eyes widened.

"Riley, congratulations. You're the new Editor in Chief of Runway."

…

Bella walked out onto the platform nervous as ever. She had never spoken in front of this many people before and all she could do to remain calm was rub her womb in a soothing manner.

"You'll be fine." Felix whispered.

He was the only one allowed to be near her while the cameras were rolling. She nodded and took her place at the podium. The questions began and the cameras flashed like bad. She couldn't see the people because everyone wanted a shot of her and so she closed her eyes just for a moment and imagined Carlisle standing out there smiling at her even though she knew he was off to the side waiting for her.

"Good afternoon everyone." She began with a smile on her face. "I'm sure you are all quite curious about my recent news. Instead of being pestered by constant questions with repetitive answers I decided it would be easier if I made my announcement publicly." She turned her head to the side only for a second just so she could catch a glimpse of her lion. He smiled at her and mouthed the words, I love you. Then she returned her attention to the crowd. "There comes a time in life where we must look at all we have done and all we must do, and come to the conclusion that it is time to move on from where we are. It is never an easy decision, but the right and honest things in life are never possible without effort and sometimes not without sullen departures. But today I am not sad as I resign from my position of Editor in Chief of Runway Magazine. I am anything but sad because I am overjoyed. I came to New York three years ago to start my life over with one of my best friends, my true sister even though we are in no way related. Jessica knew I possessed not even a speck of fashion experience or even interest at that matter. Yet, she took me under her wing and showed me the way. Over time I grew and persevered even through the roughest of times. But it wasn't until this recent fall that my world changed forever and for that I am glad. I met my fiancé and he helped me become confident in who I am. I leaned that who I was in the past didn't have to be who I am today. I've grown and I've learned that bruises and scars fade but we have to be stronger than the memories they leave behind. Over this period of personal growth I've watched a particular man passionate about fashion and filled with potential learn the trade I practice until today, with flawless skill. He has flourished before my eyes, which is the very reason I am not sad about resigning today. I was born in a small town that none of you have ever heard of called Forks. Like many of you, I came from a broken home and my mom took me away with her to Phoenix. I spent most of my youth there until I returned on my own will to my hometown to live with my father for the last two years of my high school career. I went to college and I fell in love. I made mistakes. But no matter what I did, my father always welcomed me back with open arms. You see even though I came from a broken home I still have a family. Most of my family isn't even related to me, or at least not yet but will be shortly. My friends are family to me and this young man who I spoke of earlier, I consider her family. He'll tell you he learned from me, but the truth is I've learned from him. He's taught me that will a little perseverance and a whole lot of hope you can follow your dreams and make them come true. You don't have to be a princess like I always wanted to be, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, or a superhero, or even a millionaire to be the dream you want to be. All you have to do is be positive, be brave, believe in yourself, don't lose sight of who you are, and most importantly never give up. And that's why today as I resign, I smile because in my place is a man who never gives up. So I would like you all to meet the new Editor in Chief of Runway, my dear friend, Riley Biers."

Fans burst into applause, cameras flashed, reporters fired question after question but all Isabella did was smile as she waved goodbye to the media. She walked off the platform with Felix by her side and Riley took her place in front of the flashing lights with Jessica smiling beside him. Carlisle pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly but briefly.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered.

"Thank you." She murmured as she rested her cheek on his chest. "Riley is going to do well."

Carlisle nodded as he pulled her closer.

"That he will, Doll Face, that he will."


	43. Never Alone

**Hey everyone! So it took me a while to figure this chapter out and so I hope you like it. It might take me a while to get the next few chapters out. School starts back up on the third, but I also have three books I want to read before I have to go back to school. So we'll just see what happens. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I know in an earlier chapter I mentioned that Emmett and Alice were a year apart, Alice being the older, the latter is still true, but I never meant to write that they were a year apart. I was rereading my chapters and I realized I made the mistake of failing to note that Emmett and Alice are fraternal twins, and that Alice is older by a matter of minutes. I am sorry for the confusion. And to clear some other things up Carlisle's birthday is in February and so he is now 31. This chapter and the previous chapter occur during mid March putting Bella in this chapter at 16 weeks into her pregnancy. Bella was 27 when the story started and so when September rolls around, which won't be for a while in the story, she will turn twenty-eight. So just for the record Carlisle is 3 years older than her. Edward was 25 when the story started and I don't really known when his birthday is so I'm just making it in the summer so he'll turn 26 in between the time of Carlisle and Isabella's wedding and the baby being born. If you don't want to do the math, the baby is due in might August. The wedding is June 25****th****. Alice and Emmett are both 23 but as of April in this story they will be 24. I just wanted to clarify these things. **

**Playlist: **

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Michael Buble **

**Baby You're My Light by Richard Hawley **

**Death by Diamonds and Pearls by Band of Skulls**

**Killer Queen by Queen **

**Let Love In by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**Little Wonders by Rob Thomas**

**Maybe I'm Amazed by Jem **

**Mine by Taylor Swift **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-Three

_Never Alone_

His arms were wound around his Donna as their lips kissed passionately. He had missed her terribly after spending several days apart. Alice, Rose, and Isabella had gone away for the weekend to a resort for a girls trip at the spa and it nearly killed Carlisle going to bed and waking up alone. Da Vinci would look at him with sad eyes wanting to know where his mommy was.

Alice had given Bella hell for the sight she had witnessed. She could not forget her brother fucking Bella and it was burned in her brain. Isabella not being able to fuck Carlisle was Alice's torment for her brother and best friend even though she was treating her two best friends to a spa weekend. Carlisle came to the conclusion that his sister was truly an evil pixie. With Bella gone for a few days Dean and Carlisle could put finishing touches on Bella's surprise and new career without her questioning why he was home so late. And now that she had returned it was ready for her. But Carlisle needed to show her his passion, just as she was eager to show him hers.

She fisted her fingers in his blonde hair cracking the gel and kissing him wildly as if he were her air. It seemed that they could never be apart for very long with going mad. He caressed her womb, her hips, sides, breasts, and whatever else he could touch.

"Oh, Carlisle." She moaned.

"Isabella." He groaned as he pushed her back towards the couch.

He hadn't gotten any in days and he needed to be inside of her.

Of course Da Vinci had other plans for his parents. He jumped up on Bella from behind and started licking her cheek, trying to do what he saw his daddy doing to her. She burst out laughing and all sexual tension fell to the floor.

"I missed you, too." She laughed as she turned to hug Da Vinci. "Mommy's home."

"Daddy missed you very much." Carlisle cooed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"As I missed you, my lion love." She crooned.

His hot breath on her neck went right to her hot core.

"Oh, my lioness, my den was lonely without you."

"I'm home now, Honey."

He nuzzled her neck and Da Vinci got down on all fours.

"I am lonely no longer. Da Vinci cried for you at night. He missed cuddling with you and I at night and so he curled up in your spot next to me."

For a moment his fingers grazed her scars through her clothes. He saw them all the time and yet he never really saw them. He never really looked at them because he was always looking at her. It wasn't until she stilled that he noticed that his fingers were frozen on the scars on her sides.

"Are you all right?" He whispered hesitantly in her ear.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "It's just you haven't lingered there for a long time."

"I know, Love. It's mostly because I don't notice them. I focus on you and they don't stand out like they used to when we first became intimate. I see so much more in you than I do on the outside. I didn't mean to linger there."

She smiled and sighed in contentment.

"I love you." She murmured as his arms came around to rest on her beach ball of a womb.

"As I love you." He replied while nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

He was more than elated to have his doll face back in his embrace. As he held her he thought about life before his Isabella. There was no light or clarity, simply stone and darkness. Now, in his embrace, was the world, his world. Single-handedly she gave him the opportunity to be who he was meant to be. All of his love and heart belonged to the lioness within his embrace.

"Alice wouldn't stop tormenting me about the incident." Bella giggled.

"I don't know how many times I can apologize." Carlisle groaned.

"I don't blame her." Bella tried to get him to understand. "I mean, how would you feel if you walked in on Alice and Jasper doing the nasty or Rose and Emmett, or Edward and –"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Carlisle groaned at even the thought of walking in on his siblings and their significant others.

"She wanted me to hold her phone for a second because she was fixing her shoe and of course a message pops up from Jasper, planned of course, and it was a very dirty text. I tell her Jasper sent something to her and she asks me to read it aloud and I tell her no fucking way and she said that was all she needed to know, snatched the phone back and laughed evilly."

"That sounds like the evil pixie. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's ok." She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I got pampered and so I'm not complaining."

"I thought you weren't fond of anyone taking care of you but me." He teased.

"Being pregnant requires people massaging you." She pouted her lip.

"I'm sure it does and I'm glad. You should be pampered like a queen with your subjects waiting on your hand and foot."

She closed her eyes and moaned at the thought.

"I will be Donna." She teased him.

"We live a life of luxury but I don't think we have those kinds of servants." He kissed her nose.

"I know." She replied. "But, I have just been thinking about it and our progress on the mysteries. Maybe, just maybe I can do it."

"You can do it, Isabella. It's in your blood. It may seem a lot right now but once we are married you instantly obtain the title of Donna."

"Alice informed me that many mafia families will attend the wedding. I asked her how she knew when she has never seen the guest list."

"She's right though, but it wasn't her place to inform you. Because the Cullen Clan is so powerful and highly respected, though only some came to Alice's wedding, many clan leaders will attend ours. The reason is mainly out of respect for our family and clan, and to pay their respects. But don't be fooled by a seemly passive nature they may put on as a façade. It has not been announced yet, but it will be once we are wed, and not publicly, when each clan comes to pay their respects at the reception you will bear a symbol not of a Don's wife, but of a Donna. We must wait until after we are husband and wife to make this announcement that you are Prima Donna, merely for safety. It is known that I am moving in a different direction in terms of how I lead my clan, but I do not want to give anyone time to plot or think about acting out. Once you are Donna they will not dare to make a move against us. And we will reveal your bloodline Cigno, to them and men will bow at your feet, Isabella. Many families were outraged about Clarissa, but in present day it's a legend. Most mafia members believe Clarissa was murdered in cold blood. But when they know you are her great granddaughter they will be in awe. Isabella, you know I by no means am using you because of your ancestor, but the going of Cigno and Cullen will make us the most powerful clan in existence. And with the Volturi at our alliance no one will dare to rebel or protest. I am so proud to have you for my wife, even if you are not yet, I call you as such everyday in my mind and will continue to do so until you are my wife and I can vocalize the truth."

Isabella was in complete and utter awe of her fiancé. He spoke with such pride and confidence. She was proud to be his and have him as hers.

"I understand, my capo di tutti capi."

"Soon you'll be sharing that title with me, my love." He whispered softly in her ear.

"I'll be ready when it's time."

"I know you will." He kissed her temple. "You learn quickly and now you have more time, well more than before because I have a surprise for you. You see, the mafia is comprised of more than just illegal businesses and I know you like your busy work. I've created something for you, Doll Face. And I truly do hope you like it."

He was nervous now as she pulled back to look at him.

"I am confused, Daddy." She questioned him, but he put a single finger against her lips.

"Let's go upstairs and change our attire, for you're still in your resort clothes and it wouldn't hurt if I changed into slacks. You'll understand soon, Sweetheart."

And so they changed their clothes, Carlisle helping her merely to be tender and loving. He covered her exposed skin with his kisses, bringing a smile to Isabella's face. She adored him and couldn't help but marvel at the man he had become. She saw the lover within him the day they met, but his exterior was hard and thick constantly with few possessing the ability to know the inner and truer man. But now, over time, just as he had helped her grow, he had grown as well. Both were stronger than before but Carlisle had learned to be softer and how to be tender. But when he played his role of Don he was strong, not hard like before, because now he could contemplate and use logic along with life experience to make decisions. His drive to make wise decisions was brought about not by the need to be the leader his father raised him to be, but from his own heart and mind. Becoming a family man, and a lover made him a better leader and she was proud to be part of the reason for the change. She knew at first that he was afraid that loving her would make him soft, and therefore a weaker Don, but the opposite occurred. Love, her love in particular, had made him a man and so his leadership skills, decision-making tactics, and all else that he used to be Don improved and the clan grew stronger. Soon the Cullen clan would not be led solely by a Don, but also by a Donna as well. They would be making history. And now, Carlisle wanted to give his future partner something of her own to tend to. The baby would be here in mid August and it would be easier if Bella were her own boss, so why not give her something she never asked for but would love all the same.

Carlisle drove Isabella's Mercedes through the streets of New York City. The warehouse was located in a fairly good area, but that was no place for a business such as what Carlisle had planned for her. But if need be it was not a long drive or train ride between the two locations. Bella's business needed to be in an area where customers would be of plenty; average citizens, tourists, celebrities, and officials alike could flock to and bring business.

"You're evil Carlisle." She teased. "You tell me you have a surprise for me, and then you remind me we have an ultrasound appointment that's just-"

She was rubbing her swollen belly out of habit, but she stopped speaking when, for the first time, she felt their child kick. She inhaled sharply and Carlisle snapped his head to look at her.

"Isabella, are you all right?"

She nodded her head and now smiled with joy.

"She kicked, Carlisle. I just felt out baby kick."

They were at a red light and so he reached over and placed his hand on his fiancé's womb where her hand was before.

"Hello, sweetheart. Daddy wants to feel you as well."

And in response their child gave another kick. He looked at his lioness with awe. Their child was physically communicating with them now.

Unfortunately he had to return his attention to the road, thanks to Felix's gentle reminder. He had insisted on driving but Carlisle wanted to.

"Have you thought of a name for him or her?" Felix asked.

"We have, but it's a secret." Isabella teased.

"We're sure it's a girl, but we could be wrong. I'll be happy with either, but we have selected a name for each."

"I've reached the sixteen week mark and so today is sort of a big deal, besides the whole surprise Carlisle has planned."

Felix scratched his head as he tried to think of what happened at sixteen weeks. Isabella turned a bit to see her confused friend.

"It means we can finally settle this once and for all and see if our baby is a boy or a girl."

Felix smiled like a Cheshire chat.

"It's a boy." He declared.

"It's a girl." Carlisle argued.

"He or she is a boy or girl. Stop referring to our baby as an it!" Isabella demanded.

"Sorry." Both of the men apologized.

Zafrina was excited for the couple as she led them into the room where the ultrasounds were done. Today the conflict over the sex of the baby would be put to rest. Isabella laid down on the bench, pulling up her shirt as per usual routine and Carlisle sat down beside her, holding her hand faithfully with fingers laced.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, with eyes sparkling like a child's at Christmas.

"Are you?" She replied with her own question.

"I'll love our child, male or female, though I might wish her to be a girl, I'll be just as elated to discover we're having a little boy. So yes, I am ready."

She turned her head to the side to look at her lover with a smile on her face.

"Do you want another one after this? So if we get a girl we can try for a boy and vise versa?"

He never thought he could smile so much or so widely but his grin now stretched from ear to ear as he nodded.

"Good, because I want a second one as well. We can wait a little while but not too long. I don't want them as far apart as you and Edward were, but maybe a year or two apart."

"As long as we don't have twins like Emmett and Alice."

The pair couldn't help but laugh. A few minutes later Zafrina squirted the gel onto Bella's stomach and searched for the baby with the wand. When the child appeared on the screen all three people in the room were captivated.

"Your child is very modest. As you can see his or her legs are crossed. If the child is a girl she's being very ladylike."

Carlisle couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll just see what I can do. Sometimes I can get the baby to move."

"On the way here the baby kicked for the first time." Bella remembered suddenly that she needed to tell Zafrina.

Zafrina smiled and nodded her head.

"Well then that only improves our chances of getting this little kicker to move."

"Sweetheart, Mommy and Daddy would really appreciate it if you could move your legs. We just want to see if you're a boy or girl. We love you very much and we just want to know if you're our son or daughter so we can stop calling you it, or the baby, or he or she." Carlisle coaxed their child and Zafrina was moved by the gesture.

Also touched by her fiancé's request to their child, Isabella lifted their joint hands to her lips and kissed the skin of the back of his hand. Ever since they got engaged Carlisle began wearing his Don ring on his right hand and luckily it fit. He wanted, when it came time, to wear his wedding ring solely on his left hand with no other company. So, for now, his left hand remained bare. As if knowing what Carlisle was thinking she used her free hand to touched her great great grandfather's ring that hung on a chain, hidden by her shirt, but still hanging near her heart. Very soon they would know whether their child would someday wear Clarissa's ring, or if they would have to wait for it to be worn once again.

Due to Carlisle's tender request accompanied by Isabella's as well, and a bit of professional coaxing from Zafrina the child finally parted it's legs. Zafrina, quickly acting on the child's withdrawal from modesty she searched for the dead give away that would cancel out one possibility. When she did not find the extra appendage she turned to the couple with a smile.

"Congratulations, you're the parents of a very modest little lady."

And just as quickly as Zafrina made the announcement the little girl crossed her legs knowing her parents were satisfied with the discovery.

Wrapping his arms around his love, Carlisle kissed Isabella sweetly though he wished to be passionate. Zafrina cleaned off the gel and had the photos printed off. Bella pulled down her shirt and broke the kiss, and found that both of them were grinning like idiots.

"We're having a girl." She stated breathlessly.

"It seems I was right all along. That's our daughter." He rested his hand on her womb. "_La mia bambina_ (my little baby girl)."

He kissed her again, both of them smiling, now all they had to do was wait for their daughter to arrive in five months. Though so much had to happen between now and then, she would be here before they knew it.

Felix drove them to their next location where Isabella's surprise was. When they neared the location Carlisle asked Isabella to trust him and then he tied a blindfold on her head so she couldn't see what he had ready for her. Carefully he helped her out of the car and positioned her in front of the shop. When he removed her blindfold he knew her eyes would find the bakery's name. Surely she would understand the meaning for it was the first pet name he had ever called her.

Carefully he removed her blindfold, letting the fabric fall away from her eyes and he watched her reaction. First she looked at the shop as a whole and he knew she was confused as ever.

"This is yours, Isabella." Carlisle explained.

She continued to gawk at the shop windows, taking a step closer and looking up at the name.

"Doll Face." She repeated aloud. "Oh, Carlisle."

She turned on her heel and flung herself into her fiancé's arms. He established a bakery for her and named it her pet name that he constantly called her. This was the very name that brought her out of unconsciousness when she was in the hospital. The first time she dreamed of him he had called her that. And it was the pet name she loved to hear the most.

"Oh, Daddy." She crooned as she began to kiss him with a fiery passion. "Thank you. I can't believe you did this."

He broke from the kiss with a grin and pulled a key from his pocket.

"This belongs to you, Doll Face. I've been planning this for weeks. I started thinking about what you could call yours in our clan when you began to sketch wedding cakes, but when we tasted the samples you made, I was coming down the stairs and saw you spreading the icing as you sang to our daughter and I thought about how much you loved to cook and bake. The idea came to me and I've been so nervous you wouldn't like it. Dean and Alice have helped me furnish and decorate the place. Go ahead, Isabella, it's yours."

She didn't need much coaxing to put the key in the lock and open the doors. Once inside she walked to the center and looked around. There were elegant display cases, tables for patrons to sit and eat at, booths as well. Carlisle led her into the kitchen where all the treats would be made and then he showed her the private seating area for special guests and such. She wandered a bit and found her office much to her delight. Carlisle knew her so well that everything was wonderful. The bakery was brightly colored, but refined at the same time. Her office had chocolate color walls, similar to the main room that had a white wall as well. It was everything she had ever wanted in a bakery. This was something she would never ask for but was her dream. Again she flung her arms around her husband-to-be, thanking him over and over as he covered his face with kisses. He laughed and lowered his lips to hers. This was his gift to her so that she could have something of her own. Ultimately he just wanted her to be happy and this was only a small gesture.

"So you like it?" He asked earnestly.

"More than words can express." She replied, her voice still full of awe.

He smiled, pecking her lips once more. Then he took her hand and led her up a small staircase to the second floor. She hadn't expected this at all.

"What is this?" She asked curiously.

He smiled, handing her another key, which she would have to put on her keychain. She took it, putting it in the door and pushing it open.

Carlisle was full of surprises. She would never have guessed the bakery so she was clueless about the second floor. To her surprise he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pushing her in and shutting the door behind them. Confused as ever she realized that this was a foyer with three doors.

"I'll give away the third door, it's the restroom."

She shook her head with laughter. That didn't help solve the mystery for the rest room was across the hall and there were still two more rooms. She new this was an office that he had converted into three smaller rooms but still it was quite spacious. Taking a risk she opened the door closest to her and gasped when she walked inside. Before her eyes was her own personal office.

"This is your bakery. You're the boss, Love, and every boss needs an office."

She turned to gaze at him. Her lover truly was a miracle. Somehow she was blessed enough to call him hers and there were not any words to describe her love for him at this moment. All she could do was smile up at his as she raised herself onto her tiptoes and kiss him tenderly. His arms circled her waist as he drew her closer. Oh how he adored the woman in his arms. He would do anything for her, anything at all.

"There's still one more room." He breathed, guiding her towards a door in the office that connected the two rooms.

Though they were still kissing he pulled open the door and led her into the next room. After several more minutes of passionate kisses Bella broke away to gawk at the room she stood in.

"It's a nursery."

"Indeed, and I'm having one built at the warehouse too, and I know that's not a place for children but our daughter will need a play place with both of her parents. I want her to have a place of her own at both workplaces. You always come first for me Isabella, but now we have a little girl and she comes first as well. I want both of you to know just how loved you are. If I could I would carry our child just to show how much I love you, but biologically it is not possible and so I love you more than words can express for carrying our daughter in your womb. We'll be parents soon, you a mother and I a father. I don't want you to think you have to take care of her alone because I want to be in her life twenty-four seven. You're not in this alone, Isabella' we're not alone in this. We'll raise our daughter together, but we also have our family. Alice and Jasper are more than happy to babysit when need be. Alice is available at all hours because her job as a personal shopper is on the hours of her clients and you know how quickly she shops. Rosalie and Emmett can lend a hand, and Spencer said she'd babysit on weekends. Edward and Tanya are eager to help as long as it doesn't interfere with their time with Mary. Mom and Alistair are keeping the house at the Hamptons but their picking out an apartment closer to us all so she can be more involved with the family. Mom doesn't want to miss out of on her grandchildren's lives. She wants to be more involved with her children again as well. Dean, he's your personal assistant, but he wants to work here at the bakery to. He wants you to be able to enjoy being a mother, but still have a business of your own so he'll help out and be there all the time. We have a family who loves us and yes four of them have children of their own to take care of, and we know that even when Spencer goes to college in the fall Rosalie and Emmett are still going to be active participants in her life. We're very lucky. This baby is going to be so loved, and she already is. You will be Prima Donna before you know it and we will be equals, Don and Donna. Yes, you are learning the trade and ways of the mafia world and will deal with the business I have always handled alone, but I want you to have this, something of your own. This is yours."

Joyous tears spilled down her cheeks and Carlisle leaned in to kiss them away.

"I love you so much, Carlisle Cullen. I can't even begin to thank you."

"Then don't, Isabella. There is no need for thanks for this is rightfully yours. I love you more than words can express and so this is my gift to you, something that was yours all along."

She smiled brilliantly as she stared deeply into his eyes. She was right where she belonged, along side the man with whom owned her heart and she owned his. There were so many things she could do and so many things she could say, but the only thing she could manage to do was something simple. She fisted her fingers in his blonde hair, lowered his lips down to hers and kissed him.


	44. Unexpected Matters

**Hey everyone! I bet you're surprised that I have this chapter out so soon. I just got right to work and it just happened. So I have a long list of things that need to be covered before the wedding and before the birth of the baby. I know I've been slow with the clues but I mean to do so. Once the baby is born I have a little treat surprise for you all, and then Bella will really be filling her roll as Donna physically. But I do have a time line set up and I am really happy about what I have planned for you all. So that's all I really have to say. Happy Almost New Year! **

**Playlist: **

**Pain by Three Days Grace **

**I'm not ok by My Chemical Romance **

**Fake Plastic Trees by Radiohead **

**Don't stop the music by Rihanna **

**Yellow by Coldplay **

**Listen from Dreamgirls **

**Dream big by David Cook **

**Don't rain on my parade from Funny Girl **

**Lucky by Jason Mraz **

**I wanna Sex you up by Glee Cast **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-Four

_Unexpected Matters _

Desperation seemed to be Maria's only company as she paced the floor frantically. Even under her minimal weight the floors creaked echoing the moan bellowing within her. Victoria had not returned, but Maria could not remember where the girl had even said she was going. Though she did not want to believe it, the possibility that Victoria had abandoned her was very real. James was dead and Victoria missing, leaving Maria to get herself out of the mess she had created. Without her former companions she hadn't a clue where anything was nor did she know what Bella was doing.

"I've lost track of the Cigno." She muttered under her breath.

Of course the words had only been meant for her own ears. Truly she never really intended for them to escape her mind and travel across her lips. Yet, they had and now as the truth hung in the musky air her muscles tensed.

"You've what?" The angry voice boomed, Stephen, filled with rage stormed into the disheveled room and halted to tower over the cowering woman.

The Romanian brother stared her down, his eyes burning into her soul. Her mouth suddenly was parched for she was at complete loss for words. How could she repeat her failure, vocalize it while looking into his furious eyes?

"What have you done?" The man, her former lover, asked sternly.

With each breath he took he gained the power to end her, but his mind decided against the act for she must fix what she tarnished.

"I've lost track of the Cigno's progress."

"She shouldn't even be out of your sight to begin with!" The beast roared.

Those eyes that burned with fire once looked at her with hooded lust. The mouth, now a portal for raging words, once was a source of pleasure. But this man, he was the consequence for her juvenile outburst and she regretted it everyday, but it was never enough.

"I understand." She breathed, not daring to meet his gaze.

"How could you let your mistakes grow to this large a scale?" He growled as he withdrew.

Turning to the side and rubbing his stressed temples he pondered.

"I don't know." She replied.

He shook his head in disapproval.

"If you hadn't meddled in affairs that were not your own we would not be in this position." Stephen mused aloud with bitterness. "The Cullen Clan will only grow stronger and we cannot touch her once they are wed. Yet you do not even know how many riddles she has solved!" His fist slammed into the wall causing some of the plaster to crumble to the floor. "With the time we have left." He took a short breath and shook his head. "No." His back was to her and if they had still been lovers she would approach him, soothing him out of his frantic aggression, but she digressed and stayed in her place. "Time is running out, Maria. My clan that I share with my brother, we'll be made a mockery of if we do not succeed." He lifted his gaze to the painting above the crackling fire in the fireplace. "You've tangled yourself in a game which even we cannot win if we do not obtain whatever Don Cullen, the first American, Italian Immigrant, mafia Don left behind. We'll have nothing to wager if they possess the Cigno woman and the heirloom."

"She has a father." Maria spoke up as she watched the flames reflect their taunting dance in his gruesome gaze.

Again unsatisfied, he shook his head.

"A male heir is no use to us. We must not lay a hand on him. Because of Clarissa's past our bargaining chip must be the female heir."

His gaze had softened for a moment but he would not turn to let her see it.

"If I succeed will you love me again?" Maria pleaded.

He shook his head.

"I cannot trust you."

A wicked grin pulled at the corners of her lips and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"If I am the only one you are with there is no reason to question me. If you have only me then we will both be faithful."

The tenderness vanished as quickly as it had come; he turned to her with a scowl. Everything about the man was rigid and hard. She could not convince him even with the glow of the fire. All was quiet, spare the crackling flames, and the pair seemed colder than the dead. Anger seeped like venom from the girl, and breaking the tension she stormed forward. Try as she may, she could do nothing to push the man over even as she beat against his chest she could not make him feel pain.

"Why couldn't it only be me?" She demanded, not with dismay, but with pure agonizing hatred.

"Why did you have to be so nosy and arrogant?" He demanded in the same.

When he tired of her pointless assaults he grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her close. Their faces were less than an inch apart and with the ounce of energy she had left she lunged at him, crushing her lips against his. Repulsed, he forced her backwards and she stumbled to the ground.

"Never do that again!" He spat. "You haven't the right to ask anything of me! Do not push me, Maria!"

Without another word he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She felt no pain, or fear, or anguish. As she laid on the ground she merely felt nothing. She understood what she must do and with a ragged breath she stood tall once more. She scanned the room for the quizzical pieces of the torn up map, and once she had them all she began to piece the puzzle together, knowing it was her only hope. Hopefully there was brightness in her future, but her fate rested in the pieces in her hands. There wasn't a choice for her anymore because the world had turned its back to her just as she had long ago. There was no redemption for her and she knew it well. The world would not mourn her loss if she failed.

…

Cameron was shocked at first when Spencer kissed him so passionately. He always had to be careful with his kisses and how he held her. But she had taken his hand and rested it on her side right below her breast while the other gripped her opposite hip. Her fingers were fisted in his hair where as the other wrapped around his shoulder. Their tongues twisted together, playfully battling for dominance in their heated kiss. At first he was afraid they would get caught even though it was before school. He loved being with Spencer just like this even if the kisses weren't this heated, not that he was complaining for he was kissing her back with the same passionate vigor. He loved touching her, even if it was something as simple as holding her hand. One of the things he loved the most was holding her. Her frame was so small in his embrace and he wanted to protect her. But with each passing day he saw that she needed his protection less and less for she was growing stronger. At first he feared with her new confidence, which he was glad for, that she might outgrow him. But after voicing these thoughts to her she reassured him that it was impossible. They had not gotten yet to the topic of intimacy, and just like any other teenage boy he wanted his girlfriend that way, but he knew that with Spencer it was complicated. He would never force her, but he wanted to know where they stood on the topic, but he felt it too soon to even bring it up. He hadn't even gotten the guts to admit that he was in love with her.

As if she could read her boyfriend's thoughts she slowed the kiss down and put more love into it. Then she broke it and Cameron rested his head against hers. Simply he just held her, loving the feeling of her in his embrace. The moment of perfection was ruining by the clicking of heels on the tile floor and the judgmental stare from Beth.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Cameron?" Beth's voice was full of annoyance.

"What's the point of me moving from my spot if you're going to yell so the whole hallway can hear?" Cameron sighed, shifting so that Spencer was tucked to his side.

"Regionals are coming up soon and we need to finalize the song list."

"I know, Spencer and I came up with a list of ideas. We have time to talk to Peter today before Glee Club because he knows today we need to choose a team."

"Since when is _she_-" Beth pointed at Spencer. "Part of your decisions. This isn't smart."

"It's not your place to say that." Cameron barked.

"We need to win and you're distracted. You're the one always preaching about how strong we need to be as a whole. You used to spend all your time putting together set lists but now you spend all your time with her!"

"Just stop it!" Spencer pulled from her boyfriend and stood between the two friends. "Just stop it. There's no need to fight about this." She looked at Beth. "You need to get your story straight and stop making assumptions. You don't get to control how he spends his time." And then she looked to Cameron. "She's right, I have been distracting you a bit. I can only help so much with the set list. You need to make decisions with your co-caption. I've overstepped my boundaries." Then she looked back to Beth. "I don't know what your problem with me is." She stood tall without a hint of fear. "But if you have something to say to me say it my face. Don't think I don't see you gossiping whenever Cameron and I pass by. I'm not stupid. I'm sorry if I've over stayed my welcome and if you don't like me being in the club, but you don't get to make that choice." She turned to face her boyfriend. "I'll let you two talk things over. She's right, you need to compile a set list _together_ before we decided as a group today. I'll see you later." She pecked him on the lips and then walked away, trying not to let Beth get to her.

Later that morning when Cameron could finally catch his girlfriend outside of class he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She knew instantly who it was just by his touch. Then she looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She murmured in reply.

He wasn't quite sure what to say but luckily Spencer did.

"I'm sorry for this morning." She sighed.

He shook his head.

"You don't need to be sorry, Spencer. You were just trying to be fair. I'm not mad."

Knowing the truth of his words she rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to smile a bit.

"I just don't know how to deal with Beth. I know how much the club means to you both. Regionals isn't that far away and we need a finalized set list and we need to practice. She doesn't like me and I can't stand strong and not make her hate me. Sometimes I forget I'm only another voice. You and her are the captains."

"Hey, now don't be beating yourself up, Sweetheart." He kissed her temple. "You have just as much say. Just because I'm a captain doesn't mean that I'm more important. The same goes for Beth. You see she and I were the ones who formed this group and she'll admit that she'd choose fame for herself if it meant undermining glee club. She loves glee club but she struggles with her lust for fame. If we don't win this she fears her chances are slim of making it on Broadway. She forgets that most of us have the same dream. But I've always kept the team together when she makes a fuss. It's a strange relationship really, but she's intimidated by you."

"Why me?" Spencer asked, now confused more than ever.

He just chuckled and kiss her cheek.

"See that's the thing, you have such a powerful and captivating voice when you sing and you let it be part of you. You're very modest about your talent, Spencer. Beth knows just how good she is and she's always been the strongest female vocalist in the group but she's never had to worry about not getting a solo."

"I want a solo though but I'm not going to throw a pity party if I don't get one. I'll just be disappointed."

They stopped walking and he pulled her into his embrace, pressing a kiss to her forehead before she tucked her head under his chin.

"I know, Sweetheart. You're going to be famous one day. You have the voice and you've been taking your dance classes. Don't let Beth throw you off your game. Peter knows more than we give him credit for, and at the end of the day he chooses the set list. He'll decide who sings what. Even if you don't get a solo, you're still number one in my book, or better yet, right here." He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "In my heart."

Spencer blushed profusely unsure of what to say but Cameron knew.

"I love you, Spencer."

Her eyes widened but as she recovered from shock she smiled like child on Christmas day. She knew the truth in her heart.

"Cameron." She crooned. "I love you, too."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her with every ounce of love that he possessed with her and to his delight he returned his affections in the same manner. She knew that Cameron was ultimately right; she didn't need to worry. At the end of the day she had her voice and she had her stage presence and it would carry her far in the world of theatre. But she also had her family who loved, adored, and supported her. And even with all of that she had Cameron, her faithful boyfriend that loved her and practically worshipped her, no one looked after her the way Cameron did. She smiled into the kiss at the thought as did he and when the kiss broke she giggled. Her phone buzzed in her boot, her secret hiding place, and so she reached down and rescued it from its prison.

"Jane." She explained to her boyfriend.

"When you're not talking to me you're always talking to her." He teased.

"She's my best friend." She giggled.

He feigned hurt and then gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"I thought I was your best friend."

"You are, but you're my boyfriend and my best guy friend. Jane is my best girl friend and besides she's older."

"I know, Sweetheart. I'm just teasing you."

"I know." She replied with a smile as she texted Jane back. "Oh! Shopping trip this weekend!"

"Jane wants to take you shopping, _again_." Cameron chuckled. "Tell her you'll have to see. I think we might do an extra practice for glee this weekend, but I don't know which day. We always crack down on practices when we get closer to a competition."

She nodded in understanding and replied the same to Jane. She looked up at Cameron with a smirk after Jane texted back.

"She says you're hogging me."

He stuck his tongue out and then told her to pass on a message.

"Tell her it's my pay back for not being able to get in on your girls only secrets. I know you talk about me and then you won't tell me anything." He pouted.

To make it up to him she kissed him on the lips.

"All better?" She asked playfully.

"Much."

Spencer wandered the halls making her way to the choir room even though she knew she'd be early. She was hoping Beth would be there so they could talk. But as she passed the auditorium she heard singing and couldn't help her curiosity and wander inside. Beth really did have quite the stage presence and a magnificent voice. She filled the room and evoked the deepest of emotions. Spencer knew the song oh too well that Beth belted out for it was one that she kept close to her heart for quite some time before her life brightened.

_ "Listen to the song here in my heart, a melody I start but can't complete. Listen to the sound from deep within. It's only beginning to find release. Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard. They will not be pushed aside and turned into your own all 'cause you don't listen. Listen, I am alone at a crossroads. I'm not at home in my own home. And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind. You should have known. Oh, now I'm done believing you. You don't what I'm feeling. I'm more than what you made of me, I followed the voice you gave to me. But now I've gotta find my own." _

Spencer walked down the aisle knowing Beth was too focused on the song to notice. The pain she felt and the longing was etched across her face. She not only sang with her voice, but like Spencer she sang with her entire body. Her facial expressions reflected how deeply she felt the song in her soul and that she owned the music. Every muscle in her body reacted to the words as they obeyed the emotions she felt.

_"You should have listened, there is someone here inside, someone I thought had died long ago. Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard. They will not be pushed aside on words into your own all 'cause you won't listen." _

Beth's gaze shifted when she felt someone watching her. To her surprise it was Spencer but she wasn't going to stop singing, oh no, it was all to more reason to keep on singing. She had to prove herself right then and there who deserved the fame and who knew the music more.

_"Listen, I am alone at a crossroads. I'm not at home in my own home. And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind. You should have known. Oh, now I'm done believing you. You don't know what I'm feeling. I'm more than what you made of me, I followed the voice you gave to me but now I've gotta find my own." _

She was begging Spencer and overwhelming her with her voice and devotion. She wasn't going to let her rival take her dreams away from her so easily. What she didn't expect was for Spencer to climb up on stage and join her. She was so shocked when Spencer began to sing it took her a few lines to catch up and join voices. She listened to Spencer sing, her rival and her one true competitor.

_"I don't know where I belong but I'll be moving on if you don't, if you won't! Listen to the song here in my heart. A melody I start but I will complete." _

Spencer took a step back and offered the stage to Beth who sang her heart out.

_"Oh, now I'm done believing you!" _

Spencer took a step up and shot back with her own truth.

_"You don't know what I'm feeling!"_

Beth stole the spotlight of their game with her accusations doing anything to show she was better.

_ "I'm more than what you made of me." _

Spencer stole the stage as she finally stood her ground against the girl who had been antagonizing her since she first joined glee club.

_"I followed the voice you think you gave to me!" _

Then the two girls both wishing to stand their ground finished together in perfect harmony.

_"But now I've gotta find my own." _

Spencer, being the person she was sat down on the edge of the stage, letting her legs dangle over so that Beth knew that Spencer wasn't letting her have, but wanted Beth to have the finishing words. And so Beth sang them with pride as she realized just what Spencer meant.

"_My own." _

Beth took a moment to think things out before she sat down next to Spencer on the edge.

"You've got a good voice, a really good one, Beth." Spencer said with complete honesty.

"I know." Beth replied.

"I know you know, otherwise you wouldn't try so hard."

"Excuse me." Beth was shocked to say the least.

"You try too hard." Spencer explained. "You always do but even more so just now when I was up there with you."

"That's because you were stealing my spotlight. I try hard because I need everyone to know I'm the best."

"But everyone already knows that, Beth. You have a knock out voice but you don't need to rub it in everyone's faces. You wouldn't get so many solos and you wouldn't be a co-captain if you didn't have an amazing voice."

"Then why did you come up and sing just now or come in here at all?"

"I was looking for you I wanted to talk to you. And as for why I came up to sing because I didn't want you to be alone. I know how it feels to hold that song close to your heart and I wish someone else had sung it along side me when I felt like those lyrics until the very end where we get to prove everyone wrong and be the people we were meant to be when we're stronger."

Beth was taken aback by Spencer's explanation. It was nice and it actually made her smile, but she hid it quickly.

"I can't figure you out, Spencer. You're being nice to me after I'm a total bitch to you. I mean you put up with me in glee club more than anyone. Cameron stopped trying to fight me about my attitude long ago."

"I know." Spencer said simply. "Maybe it's because you and I are so different the one thing we have in common is enough to make me understand why you act the way you do."

"I hate that you're a good singer. I wish sometimes you weren't in Glee club so I don't have to try so much harder than I already do."

"I'm not going anywhere, Beth. I have just as much of a right to be in the club as you do. I have the same right to sing. Singing is all I really know how to do and for so long I didn't even know I was good. I just sang. I mean I grew up in a really bad situation and I would go to the theatre without a ticket and wait outside every night there was a showing when I was growing up. Then a kind older man who worked there would let me in when he saw how dedicated I was to just stand outside the theatre in the cold every night and just listen to the music. So one night he takes me inside and I sat on his lap in the box in the back of the theatre and I watched the King and I. It started to become a routine and I knew all the words to every song of every musical I saw. That was the happiest part of my childhood. Then one day I lost my freedom and I didn't gain it back for several long years. Singing was what kept me sane. It's what kept me from crying myself to sleep at night like the other girls who were thrown into the same mess I was. We never asked for that shit to happen but it just did and when it does happen you have to find something worth living for. For me, it was the music that kept me alive from one day to the next. It was all I knew how to do that was my own choice. I didn't even know if I was good or not but I just sang my heart out until I was too tired to sing anymore. There was a little girl, my cousin, we were both in the mess together and she was so young when we first met and I sacrificed myself so she wouldn't have to go through Hell and then at night when I couldn't save her I would sing her to sleep. I was in a safe house for a while and so was she until we both got adopted by the same family but different parents. She lives with my uncle Edward now and his girlfriend." She looked at Beth to gauge her reaction. She was surprised to say the least and so Spencer continued. "And then when I got adopted I finally had someplace safe with people who truly cared. They encouraged me to join Glee club because my Dad heard me singing in my room. My dream, because it's the only thing I've ever known and loved, is to be on Broadway. But now I know so much more to love and that loves me and that I can do. But still my dream is to bee on Broadway, not because my sole drive is fame and to see my name in lights though I would love that, but it's because theatre makes me happy. Singing is who I am. I'm not trying to compete with you or challenge you. I'm merely being who I am because when I sing I'm lost in everything good that I've ever known, only now I know that I'm not alone."

Spencer hopped off the stage with a smile.

"Just some food for thought. Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I don't want the solo or a duet or whatever. But if you get it you deserve it, Beth. Cameron today made me realize just how good I am and that it's ok to be confident about my singing. So if I lose a solo to you then I lost it to a worthy opponent."

Spencer winked and then waved goodbye before skipping out of the auditorium to go to glee club. Luckily Cameron was walking down the hall and spotted her. He saw she was in a very good mood so she wasn't surprised when she jumped into his arms and kissed him happily.

"You're in a very good mood." He commented. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It's because I have the most awesome boyfriend ever!" She laughed and then kissed him again.

Beth came out of the theatre spotting the happy couple, and she too couldn't help but smile. She had a new sense of respect for Spencer, and that's why she could smile at them and tell them to hurry up to glee club.

"Beth's being funny." Cameron whispered in Spencer's ear as they walked down the hall hand in hand with Beth in front of them.

"She got a visit from the nice fairy." Spencer explained.

His lips formed an O and then he kissed Spencer's temple. His girlfriend really was magical.

…

Doll Face was open for business and filled with hungry patrons. She owed it to Riley who was being followed by the paparazzi on opening day. He came early in the morning and acted as if he came everyday when the word got out that the new Editor in Chief went to Doll Face the place was packed by noon. Business was thinning out right now, which meant there were still several patrons waiting to make their purchases and luckily the staff she had hired were quick workers and good at what they do. Carlisle surprised Isabella by waltzing in with a smile on his face. He waited in line just like everyone else and when he made it up to the register with no one else behind him he bent over resting his elbows on the counter and his face in his hands.

"Welcome to Doll Face, what can I get for you today, Sir?" Bella was working the front even though Dean had suggested a half and hour ago that she should take a break.

"Well I don't know everything looks so good. What do you recommend?"

"I highly recommend the chocolate cupcakes with hazelnut filling and butter cream icing that has white chocolate fragments sprinkled on top. But if you're looking for something really good to eat, I think I might have just the thing."

"And what would that be?" He teased as he licked his lips.

Isabella loved their little games that they played like this. She winked suggestively and then leaned over the counter to whisper in his ear.

"Me."

Her sultry whisper got him all hot and bothered and it showed. He made a tsk-tsk noise and then leaned in closer.

"Do you make that offer to all of your patrons?"

"Only the handsome blonde ones with blue eyes."

"There are several then."

"Oh, no you'd be surprised because I only have my eyes on one man."

"He's very lucky then."

She looked over her shoulder and called out to Dean.

"Dean, I'm taking a break."

She walked around the counter, took him by the hand and they went up to her office to christen it.


	45. We Are Family

**Hey everyone! So I am going to warn you that this chapter is a tear jerker at a certain point. I can't believe I finally got some of these scenes done but I am very happy that I did. **

**I would like to thank Keeper of the Covenant who dedicates so much of her time to helping all of us authors on this site. Thank you so much for all of your help! I truly appreciate all the help you have given me especially lately! You rock girl! **

**Playlist: **

**Chasing Pavenements by Adele **

**Anything I'm not by Lenka **

**Raise your glass by P!nk **

**So what by P!nk **

**Count on my love by Liz Phair **

**Mama who bore me from Spring Awakening **

**Does anybody hear her by Casting Crowns **

**Meet Virginia by Train **

**Hey, Soul Sister by Train **

**Calling all Angels by Train **

**Highway to Hell by AC-dB**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Chapter Forty-Five

_We Are Family _

Bella sat at the kitchen counter sorting out the RSVPs and going through the seating chart. There was one invitation she had failed to send out and was debating what to do about it. The ornate sheet of paper stared back at her because she knew it should have been in her mother's possessions long ago. She wished it were simple like inviting Elizabeth and Alistair, or Charlie and Sue. She shouldn't have to fret over her own mother and yet it was beyond frustrating. With one hand on her cell phone and the other on the invitation she sighed.

"What's wrong, Doll Face?" Carlisle asked having appeared for nowhere.

She couldn't help but jump as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. And maybe she let out a little shriek as well.

"You scared me." She admitted as she turned in his arms and leaned against the counter.

"Sorry, Love. I thought you heard me coming."

"I didn't, but it's all right."

As Carlisle stared at his wife-to-be he saw something flicker in her eyes. It faded and returned and then faded once again. What was it? He wasn't sure. Then she worried her lower lip, catching it between her teeth, something she only did when she was worried or nervous. His eyes then wandered to the remaining invitation to their wedding and when he read the address he understood it all. Anxious to comfort his lioness he dropped his head to hers, nuzzling her neck with his nose. Because of their intimate connection, not in the physical sense, they were in tune with one another and so in this situation he would normally ask the person what they needed him to do, but with her he knew just what she needed from him.

Lovingly he pulled her close so that she no longer leaned backwards against the counter, and now leaned forward against his chest.

"Come here." He whispered as he soothed her, taking her cell phone from her grip and placing it on the counter.

Gently he stroked her hair with one hand as the other held her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and in reply he kissed the top of her head. It used to be so easy to hold her close like this, but their daughter's growth put some space between them, but that was ok. He just held her as close as he could and whispered words of encouragement.

"I don't know how to deal with my own mother." The pregnancy hormones kicked in and Isabella began to cry.

"Sh. Love, it's all right. There's no need to cry. We don't have to invite her."

"But then she'll get mad at me." Bella sobbed.

He titled her chin upwards and wiped away her tears and then kissed away the ones that threatened to spill once more. Desperate to make her feel better he helped her onto the stool so that they could be eye level. He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Isabella, I love you with all that I am. June twenty-fifth is the day that you and I will be wed. It's our day, Honey, not Renee's. If you don't want her there then she will not be there. You don't need to feel bad for wanting to not have someone there who will spoil your big day. I want you to be happy and if having her there won't make you happy then she's not coming. I'll be more than happy to be the one to tell her she's not invited."

Bella shook her head but she smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I needed to hear that."

He leaned in for a kiss and she happily obliged. He loved the taste of her sweet mouth and the feel of her soft lips; kissing her was heaven.

"I'm going to call Renee." Bella murmured against her lover's lips.

Carlisle's eyes opened wide with surprise but then they softened with love as he admired his fiancé's willingness to try once more with her mother.

"I understand, Love. But you can take it back if she proves unworthy."

Bella nodded and then cupped the side of his jaw in her palm. He asked for another kiss, which she happily granted him. She adored his kisses just as much as he did hers.

He pulled up a stool beside her as his lioness called Renee, and to his surprise Isabella put her mother on speakerphone.

"Hi, Bella!" Renee greeted seeming surprisingly cheery.

"Hi, Renee." Bella replied. "How are you?"

"I'm just great. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. I saw on the news that you resigned. Is everything all right, Baby girl?"

Both Carlisle and Isabella were shocked that her mother sounded sincerely concerned.

"I'm fine. It just got to be too much to handle. It was time to let someone else have their turn and Riley wanted it so much more than me. I'm actually running a bakery now."

"Oh that's wonderful, Bella! You always did love to bake."

Bella was surprised when she found herself smiling.

"And she's quite good at it, too. I'm addicted to her red velvet cake." Carlisle practically purred in Isabella's ear.

"Hello, Carlisle. Surprisingly this is my first time speaking with you."

"I'm aware. But under previous circumstances I'm sure it's not truly that surprising."

"Of course." Renee wasn't sure what else to say.

"Renee, I know I should have sent your invite a while ago. I've just been wondering about certain components." Bella spoke with gentle intentions.

Her mother was quiet for a moment for she was trying to compose a response.

"I have to come, Bella. I want to be at my baby's wedding! You think I'd miss my Bella getting married? Next you're not going to let me see my grandchild when he or she is born?"

"Of course you can see your granddaughter. Mom I want you at the wedding. I just want you to be there for me, because your daughter is getting married to the man that she loves, the man she wished she had met years ago so that I might never have been so week, but then I might not know how to appreciate him as much if that was the way things were. I want you to be there to see me become Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, wife and soon-to-be mom."

Carlisle was moved by his fiancé's words and so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing, Doll Face." He murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She crooned in reply.

"Renee." Carlisle spoke up. "I want you to know that I love your daughter very much and that I will always take care of her. She and our daughter are my highest priorities. I know you have issues with her past, but I want you to understand that as hard as it might be to accept, it did happen and you can't change it and so it's not fair to ask your daughter to act like it never happened. She as grown so much and you haven't been around to see it. Charlie checks up on her constantly and so does Sue. I would be happy and I know Isabella would as well, if you could be there to support her with your intentions being to be there for your daughter. I don't want her to walk down the aisle and look to where should be standing and feel sad because you're not there or to see you there and you wish. So I ask you please, to drop whatever issues you have with my fiancé for the sake of your daughter's happiness and support her, support us."

"Well Carlisle, you have quite a way with words." Renee swooned. "But, I must inform you I have every right to act the way I do. I'm merely looking out for my own."

"By hurting me?" Bella questioned, fighting tears. Carlisle held her close, doing all he could to make sure she stressed as little as possible for her own sake and for their daughter's sake. "By abandoning me when I needed you most? I can't believe I let you turn me away and I made excuses for you about it. I was abused, Renee! I was raped! I was beaten! I was forced to do things sexually not just to one man but to several! Sue, who wasn't even married to Charlie yet, flew up with Dad to New York and held me when I cried. They flew up every weekend together until the couldn't afford to do it anymore. She heard it all and comforted me. Even when my hair was cut short, I was scarred, and bruised, she told me that I was beautiful. They were there for me, Rose was there for me, when I needed them. But you weren't there when I needed you most! Why couldn't you just be there for me? I just want my mom to be there on my wedding day without any intentions, for once let it not be about money, or what you can get out of it, for once can you just be there for me? I haven't had a mom since I was a little girl then you assumed that I could not only take care of myself but you as well. I just want my mom!"

She was crying at this point and Carlisle was furious with Renee. Here was a woman offering her mother everything, to forgive all of Renee's wrongs if they just worked it out. If she could just put aside whatever her problem was and be there for her daughter on one of the biggest days of Bella's life without any selfish motivations. Was that really so much to ask?"

"Do you think it was easy, Bella?" Her mother asked angrily, as if she was trying to make her own daughter feel sorry for her. "Do think it was easy raising you on my own? I didn't want to get pregnant so young. I was young and stupid. If I could go back in time and change things then I would."

Bella stopped shaking and stopped crying. Carlisle swore he heard himself crying. Renee was basically saying she wished Isabella was never born.

"It was hard enough taking care of you when it was my responsibility. I didn't want your baggage, Bella. It was so hard to know I had failed, that I had let you fall into such a bad situation. I wish I had never gotten pregnant. I wish I had never married Charlie. I'm sorry, Bella, but I can't be there for you. I need money, Phil and I make a good living, but I don't get to go to the mall and shop at Saks and Niemen's like the other women at the country club. I have to go to other department stores. You owe it to me, Bella."

Suddenly Bella became enraged. All the tears dried and she red.

"You're such a bitch, Renee!" Bella yelled. "You're so selfish. You will not be coming to the wedding. You will never get the privilege of knowing your granddaughter. And you know what, Renee? I don't need you. If you want to disown me then fine. But I feel sorry for Phil for having to put up with you. I'm a strong woman no thanks to you. I have everything you could want and will never have. Carlisle love each other because of who we are, not what we have. Yes, he is financially well off but that's not why I am with him. But if you're too blind, too wicked, to take back your regret then I'm sorry, Renee. I have a mom. I have Sue, I also have Elizabeth, Carlisle's mom. She's called me her daughter from the start. And when my daughter gets older and asks about you, you know what I'll tell her? I'll tell her that I love her so much and that she is one of the best things that ever happened to me. It doesn't matter if she was planned or not, she's still a gift. And I'm going to love her no matter what mistakes she makes or what she does, because she's my daughter! When she says 'grandma' or 'grandmother' she won't be referring to you, she'll be referring to Sue or Elizabeth, my real moms. And since you regret me so much I'll do you a favor. You don't have to worry about me any more. I'm out of your hair for good. Goodbye, Renee."

She hung up the phone without tears. The anger faded and she simply tried to control her breathing.

Carlisle stood up, keeping her in his embrace and she stood as well so that she could look up at him.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He murmured in reply.

Softly she pressed a kiss to his lips and he responded with tenderness.

"I'm ok." She whispered as he sped up the kiss and his embrace tightened.

Her fingers fisted in his hair and the anger from her mother turned into fiery passion.

"I feel good." She gasped when his lips latched onto her neck.

"Tell me the truth, Isabella." He growled. "I need to know."

"It hurts." She groaned as he sucked on her pulse point. "But it felt good being the one to shut the door."

He pulled back to lock their gazes and then sternly replied.

"You did not shut the door on her, Isabella. She did. She told you about her regret and you had every right to response. I'm proud of you and I just want you to be happy."

She nodded as his hand came up to caress the side of her face.

"It's a relief to finally know why."

"I bet it is, but know this, Sue still loves you and considers you her daughter and same for my mother. It really makes her happy when you call her Mom."

"I always feel at home with Mom."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile.

"She's just as much your mom as mine. She might have bore me but she loves you as she does me. She knows you need a Mom here in the same city and she loves you very much. If you ever need to talk she's always there."

"Thank you." She whispered before crushing her lips to his.

She understood it all so clearly all she could do was kiss him.

"Felix." She gasped before things got heavy.

"Yes, Bella." He called out from the living room.

"Shred Renee's invitation please. She'll not be attending."

He got up from the couch and saw his Capo licking Bella's neck like she was a Popsicle. Quickly he snatched up the card, took it upstairs and forced it threw the shredder. No Renee, no problem.

…

Tanya decided to treat Mary to something special after school, after all Mary's homework was all done and so they could have some fun. They were walking down the streets together looking for the children's clothing store Tanya wanted to take her daughter to, hand in hand when she found Mary looking around with a strange curiosity. Sometimes Mary was like this and it came down to the fact that she was merely observing life. She would see younger girls with their mothers and older girls with their boyfriends. At the sight of some men Mary would recoil and cower behind Tanya or Edward. It worried Tanya and made her wonder if the man had once taken advantage of her daughter or if they merely resembled someone who had hurt her.

Nervously Tanya ran her fingers through her straight whitish-blonde hair at the sight of one man that looked at Mary. Her daughter tugged on her mother's arm, not seeming to notice the man.

"Momma." Mary murmured with saddened eyes. "I'm not normal."

Tanya gasped, then pulled her daughter to the side and wrapped Mary in her embrace.

"That's not true, Baby. You are normal."

Mary shook her head and leaned against Tanya. Like any other child she was very expressive. She looked at her mother and began to explain, using her hands and entire body to get her point across. Her first were clenched at her sides and she looked like she was about to cry.

"The other girls at school have never seen a man."

It sounded odd but Tanya knew what she meant. Mary had unfortunately been forced into sexual acts, her flower stolen long before it should have even been thought about. The other girls had latterly seen men, but not a penis, and if they had it was their brothers' in an innocent way. None of the other girls had been with a man sexually. They didn't carry the same horrid memories that Mary did.

"I know, Baby, but just because you're different doesn't mean you're not normal."

"I want to be normal." The tears started to spill. "I said to Ashley that I knew a girl who was twelve and had a baby and she told me that I was weird and that I didn't know anything!"

Tanya kissed her daughter's cheeks and wiped away her tears, then pulled her close and rubbed her back in comfort.

"You're perfectly normal, Mary. You're so strong. Do you know how proud of you Daddy and I are?" Mary shook her head. "We're so proud of you. I know things can be hard for you, not growing up with your biological parents and having lived in a safe house and having sex, but it doesn't make you abnormal. Mary, you're perfect just the way you are and those other girls just can't understand because they don't know. They're very lucky they don't know the things you know, but that doesn't make you bad or weird or abnormal." Mary sniffled and pulled back to look at her Mom, but still held onto her.

"Do the angels still love me, Momma even though I've been dirty?"

Tanya was afraid she would start crying but she willed the tears not to come and brushed her daughter's hair out of her face.

"Of course the angels still love you, Baby. They're singing for you in Heaven and they love you very much. God loves you so very much and he will never stop loving you. Jesus loves you, too. And so do I, and Daddy, and Uncle Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle, along with Aunt Rose, Alice, and Bella. And you know who loves you, too? All of your grandparents, and Spencer, and your baby cousin who is on the way. We all love you very much. It doesn't matter who bore you, Mary. You're a very strong little girl."

Mary flung her arms around her Mom and cried so hard.

"Uncle Carlisle never hurt Auntie Bella when they made a baby."

It wasn't a question.

"That's right, Baby. He would never her your Auntie. Their baby is made out of love because they love each other very much. There are people around the world who love each other very much and they make babies together. They aren't all what you've seen."

She held the trembling girl trying her best not to cry but she couldn't stop the tears from falling. This little girl's innocence had been stolen from her at such a young age. She had seen so many things, felt so many things she should never see. She would do anything to take the memories away or to change her past so that she could still be her daughter, but not because of the circumstances they were under. She would do anything to take away her daughter's feelings of abnormality because her daughter wasn't weird, or dirty, or bad. She was different and she was strong, more so than most people. And yet after all she had suffered she still possessed some innocence.

Mary looked at her Mom, her tears dried.

"Why are you crying, Momma?" She asked as she rested her hand on her mother's wet cheek.

Her daughter was eleven now and yet there were some moments where Tanya felt she was four or five. She did not reprimand Mary for acting so young because her daughter deserved to have the childhood she lost. It reminded Tanya so much of "Mama Who Bore Me" from Spring Awakening, only Mary knew where babies came from though she possessed similar innocence. The words rang in Tanya's mind. _Mama who bore me. Mama who gave me. No way to handle things who made me so sad._ She knew that Mary sometimes didn't know what to do with her emotions and so she and Edward did all that they could to make her feel loved and let her know it was ok to express how she felt. Luckily Mary had learned to express her feelings if she couldn't through words, she could do so through drawing. It turned out that Mary was quite the artist and so Tanya spoke to a child therapist she knew who encouraged her to encourage Mary's expression of emotions through drawing. But Tanya was haunted by some of her daughter's drawings of sad angels, hence why Mary had asked about the angels. _Mamma, the weeping. Mamma, the angels. No sleep in Heaven or Bethlehem. _Tanya knew from speaking with her daughter that for someone so young Mary believed in God and it was a miracle because Tanya would have easily understood if her daughter felt betrayed by the Lord. What impressed her even more was how much Mary knew about the Bible. Mary explained that there was a girl that used to read it to her and Spencer at one point and they offered worship spaces at the shelter as well. _Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'-callin'. They light a candle and hope that it glows. And some just like there crying for Him to come and find them but when He comes they don't know how to go_. Some of the girls didn't know how to be free once they were unbound, but Tanya was so happy that Mary smiled all the time and laughed.

"Because I'm sad, Baby." Tanya murmured.

"Why are you sad, Momma?" Mary asked, doing what Tanya always did and kissed her mother's cheek where the tears were streaming down.

"Because I wish those girls didn't say you were abnormal. Mary, I may not have bore you but I love you as if I did. I want you to know that you can always come to Daddy and me about anything. Don't listen to those girls because you are a very special and gifted little girl. And no matter what you will always be my baby girl. You are a blessing and I thank God everyday that I have you and I know that your Daddy does the same."

Mary then smiled Tanya's favorite smile, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"I love you, too, Momma! And I love Daddy!"

Mary threw her arms around her Momma's neck and held her close, stopping Tanya's tears. She just looked up at the sky and thanked God for the gift she held in her arms.

After wiping her dried tears away Tanya looked up to find the man that had been staring.

"What are you looking for, Momma?"

"There was a man staring at you earlier." She murmured, half hoping her daughter didn't hear her reply.

"That was an angel, Momma."

Tanya decided not to argue and pulled her daughter along to the clothing store. She ended up buying her daughter several new outfits that she looked adorable in. She danced around the store in her new white knit beret laughing. Then Tanya felt that same stare of the man and when she looked to the store window she saw him he smiled and waved. To her surprise she walked into store and went right Tanya.

"Hello, I'm Scott Danvers. I'm sorry for startling you earlier. I was going to come over but I saw you were having a moment."

"Do I know you? And why were you staring at my daughter?"

Before he could say anything Mary came bounding towards them and launched herself at Scott, happy when he embraced her.

"Hi, Angel!" She giggled.

He picked her up and hugged her close.

"Hi, Mare-Bear!"

"What is going on?" Tanya was so confused.

Scott set Mary down and Tanya took her daughter's hand.

"Allow me to explain. I'm part of an organization that rescues girls from the sex trade and transports them to safe houses across the country. I was staring at your daughter because I couldn't believe it was her. I thought I was mistaken but there's no mistaking Mary. You see, I was part of the group that rescued Mary's sector. She wouldn't believe us when we said we were rescuing her so she told us we were angels. Instead of arguing we just went with it so that's what she calls us." He looked down at Mary and smirked. "But you know who I really am."

"I know you're Scott. But you're still an angel!"

Tanya stood there with her mouth agape. This was turning out to be one of the most eventful days she had ever had.

"So that's what she meant by the angels saved her."

"Exactly, and it seems she's found a good home. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Tanya Denali."

"It's nice to meet you. Would you happen to know what happen to Spencer? Those two were inseparable and I was always hoping they would stick together."

"Spencer was adopted by my boyfriend's brother. But she and Mary see each other often. For Spencer's sake it was best for them to go to separate homes because they both needed so much attention and she needed to grow on her own."

Scott nodded in understanding.

"I know you barely know me but-"

"No, Scott. I'm thankful for you doing what you do. You saved my daughter."

"I was just wondering if I could see Mary sometimes. She was always such a joy to be around. She's one of the reasons my job is worth it because girls like her get another chance to be happy and I see she is happier than ever."

"Of course."

And so the two exchanged information and Scott said his goodbyes to Mary promising to see her again soon.

"Bye Angel!" Mary yelled as Scott walked away.

Edward wasn't going to believe this when they got home.

…

_~In the past, years ago~_

Maria strutted down the hall, her heels clicking against the tile floor, and the leather of her outfit hugging her in all the right places. She was respected, adored, and worshipped. What more could a girl want? She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the pitiful girls she had just finished beating. If they didn't resist it wouldn't hurt so much but those bitches were just too stupid to put the pieces together. With a push, the large wooden doors opened and she sauntered into the room full of cringing women with a devilish grin.

"Hello, Ladies."

The women all went rigid, each kneeling before the devil.

"Good. I see you all remember who own you all."

"Yes, Master." They all whimpered in unison.

She looked to her left and in walked James.

"Ah, there you are." Maria exclaimed with pleasure.

James crossed the distance between them and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please, pardon my tardiness. I was with my doctor."

Maria nodded in understanding.

"No harm done. You're health is important. I was just about to pick a few girls to show to our new friends."

James smiled wickedly.

"And after we have escorted them to the show room shall I prepare your chamber. Victoria is anxious to see you."

"Thank you. I would like that."

Maria stalked around the room picking girls by pulling at the roots of their hair. The women screamed in protest but she only laughed as she dragged them out the door. Then the girls were collared and escorted on a leash to the show room by James.

Sitting in two large chairs were the Romanian brothers, Maria's newest source of income. They were looking for a large shipment of girls for their club.

"There you are." Stephen stood from his seat to greet Maria.

And the torture began. The two men stalked the girls in a circle, sizing up the play things James and Maria had brought for them to toy with. They were very pleased.

~_Later on but still years ago~ _

Stephen had Maria splayed out on his desk, the fire crackling and warming the room. He impaled her over and over as he took pleasure in her moans of pleasure.

"You feel so good!" Stephen moaned.

"Keep going!' Maria pleaded.

Stephen bent over the desk and crushed his lips to hers, loving the way she kissed him.

While the romping occurred, Vladimir hid out in the hallway merely laughing at his brother's ignorance.

"Victoria." He whispered to the young girl.

"Yes, Vladimir." She was eager to please him.

When she did what he asked of her he gave her extra money and he needed it.

"I need you to something for me. I need you to hire someone to get a file from the Immigration office. It can't be tracked back to me so I need you to do this one little thing for me. Find out who Clarissa Cigno became. I don't care who you hire just get me the file. I'll pay you big bucks for it."

"Yes, Sir!" She replied eagerly.

After Victoria ran down the hall out of hearing range he stole another look at his childish brother. Stephen wasted time with Maria when he had many mistresses already. But it all worked in Vladimir's favor for his dear brother would never predict his own betrayal.

_~Later on but still in the past~_

Stephen held Maria's chin between his thumb and forefinger and smiled at her.

"Beautiful." He whispered before stealing another kiss. "Maria, can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Stephen." She swooned.

He smiled at her devotion.

"There's a girl, Bella Swan. She's of Cigno blood but don't tell anyone. She's very valuable and she's here in Seattle. I need you to find her and break her like the other girls, but don't make her live communally. Use that man James that you have. Make her his personal project. We need her for something very big that is going to happen. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you."

"That's my girl." He purred.

Then he crushed his lips to hers leading to another wild fuck.

_~ Later, but during the time that James had Bella~_

Vladimir waited until James would come outside like he always did when he needed more to smoke. He was waiting on the corner with a syringe ready. Quickly he got out of the car and greeted the man.

"Vladimir." James was surprised to see hm.

"James, what are you doing out so late?"

"I needed air and a smoke."

Vladimir wrapped his arm around James's shoulder and ushered him into an alley.

"I have a smoke, I just need to get it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe, stabbing James with it. Once James was in a hazy delusional state he began to bark orders to him.

"Maria is going to give you something tomorrow. I saw her steal it from me. I want you to memorize it and after you have it locked away in your mind, but can't remember it without me telling you to I want you burn it. If you do this for me I'll help you keep the girl because I know you're in love with her. I won't lay a hand on her if you do this for me."

Drunkenly, James replied.

"Yes."

"Good." Vladimir laughed.

He helped the man into the car so the drug could wear off then he could make up some story about how he got there. It didn't really matter. Luckily Vladimir didn't have to keep his promise.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**So please everyone review. This took a lot of emotional energy to write. I must say I always make Renee the bitch. But I just want you to know it doesn't reflect my relationship with my mom because I must say my mom is one of my best friends. I love her and she's helped me through some of my hardest times. Moms are awesome. **

**So thank you for your support by reading, reviewing, favoriting, and adding this story and me to your alerts! I love you all and you rock! **


	46. There All Along

**Hey everyone! So the everyday updates are coming to an end. But I'm sure you enjoyed them while they lasted. School starts back up on Monday. Of course I will still be updating, just it will be every few days. So I hope you all have a great new year! Yay! It's 2011! So I sent in my down payment for college so I'm officially locked in because I've signed the contract! Five more months till graduation! **

**So I just wanted to brag about my accomplishment. For those of you who read CarlislaCooper's story Bound in Blood, she is very edgy and likes to discuss things, usually sexual or menstrual related that people are not comfortable with. But a story is a story. Anyway, it takes a lot to gross her out or make her uncomfortable and last night I succeeded with a little help from our dear friend Carlisle Cullen and my evil lair! To gross her out and make her cover her ears and eyes is a major accomplishment! Haha sorry, CarlislaCooper. You know I love you, girl, but I just had to brag because it was so funny. I thought you'd fight me for him but you ran away swearing you were scarred. **

**I want to thank all of my fans for your dedication. CarlislaCooper for her constant support and lovely ideas and Keeper of the Covenant for her insight and magnificent ideas that are always welcomed and wonderful contributions to my story. I love you all so much! **

**Playlist: **

**Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne **

**All I ask of you from the Phantom of the Opera **

**Carry on my wayward son by Kansas **

**I don't wanna be by Gavin Degraw **

**I am what I am from La Cage Aux Folles **

**I've been watching you by Rodney Atkins **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-Six

_There All Along _

Carlisle kissed his fiancé quickly on the cheek when she settled back into his embrace on the leather sofa.

"So who will be attending from your families?" Father Anderson asked.

Currently they were sitting in pre-marital counseling, something Elizabeth wanted them to do not that they needed it. Simply it was to let the official who would marry them get to know them better. Father Anderson was a friend of the family, not aware of the mafia of course, but the family used to attend his services when the kids were growing up. Carlisle rubbed his hand up and down Bella's arm in comfort knowing very well this might lead to due to recent events.

"My mother, of course." Carlisle began. "My brothers and sisters with their significant others and children, and my mother's fiancé."

Father Anderson smiled and looked at Carlisle, seeing how much the man had changed since his father's passing.

"And your mother's fiancé will be standing in your father's place." Father Anderson noted.

For the first time ever Carlisle was offended by Father Anderson. Alistair was not a replacement for Leonardo.

"No." He replied sternly.

Isabella sat up a bit straighter and placed her hand on Carlisle's chest.

"Alistair is standing in his rightful place. My so called father has no place at the wedding."

Bella looked sympathetically at her fiancé, whispering soft words of encouragement. He looked down to meet her eyes and found himself again.

"I'm sorry for the anger, Love. It just caught me off guard."

She smiled softly and kissed his jaw.

"It's all right, Honey. You have every right to express how you feel. Alistair is where he should be. I understand why you don't want Leonardo to even be mentioned in the service just as I don't want Renee to have anything to do with our big day."

Carlisle dropped his head and nuzzled his against hers.

"Your mother will not be attending?" Father Anderson asked.

She withdrew from Carlisle slightly but only enough to turn her head to look at the older man. Her hand rested on Carlisle's chest and she was still in her fiancé's embrace.

"No." She shook her head. "My mother and I are not on good terms, it's frustrating but as of recently she's admitted to only wanting to be involved with me because of Carlisle's wealth." Father Anderson gained the fatherly warmth in his eyes that he was known for. He leaned forward, outstretching his hand to pat Isabella's knee as to coax her to explain further but letting her know she didn't have to if it was too hard. "You see, Father Anderson, Renee had me at a very young age. My father and her married young and she grew tired of Forks because it was just a small town. Now I personally love Forks I didn't mind how small it was and neither does my father, hence why he still lives there and has happily remarried to my saint of a stepmother, Sue. Sue is a lovely woman and I am very happy that she is with my father because he deserves love. Renee admitted to me that if she could turn back time and never marry my father and never get pregnant she would. And she meant it with all due seriousness." Father Anderson felt very sorry for the young woman sitting in front of her, who was a mother-to-be. "And that's the way things are. But luckily I have a mother in Sue, and in Elizabeth. Both treat me as their own flesh and blood and I can honestly say I see them as my own mothers. I may have lost connection with my biological mom but I have two moms who love me very much. But from my family I will have my Dad, Sue, and my two step-siblings." She looked up at Carlisle and smiled. "I think that most of the family is actually in the wedding. When I was with the girls and Riley and Dean yesterday getting their dresses I realized that we have Rose as my maid of honor and Alice, Tanya, and Felix for my bridesmaids and men. Then you have Emmett as your best man, and Edward, Jasper, and Eleazar for your groomsmen. Then we have Mary as the flower girl and Spencer carrying the rings. And my father will give me away. And let's not forget everyone involved in the candle lighting ceremony."

Carlisle nodded in an agreement but with a smile at the thought of Charlie giving him Isabella's hand in marriage. And then the idea of everyone in their family coming forth to light a candle was mesmerizing as well.

"And you still haven't found a wedding dress." He snickered.

"I've been looking." She retorted. "I just can't actually pick one until it's closer to the wedding because I'll be seven months then! Do you know how big of a difference that is?"

Carlisle sighed and pecked her on the lips.

"I know, Love. I was just teasing."

"Have you both finished writing your vows?"

Both of them nodded.

"Good, that's one last thing you have to do. I always think it makes a wedding very sentimental when a couple writes their own vows.

Bella relaxed back into Carlisle's embrace and snuggled closer. Before they knew it they would be a married couple.

…

Instead of heading back to the warehouse Carlisle decided to go with Isabella to the bakery. Da Vinci had happily greeted them upon returning and his affections were welcomed with equal enthusiasm. Riley was also at the bakery and business was slow. Dean manned the front counter chatting with his boyfriend. Carlisle took his coffee, freshly brewed by his loving fiancé, and retired to a table within Isabella's view. Riley, getting the urge to speak to the blonde man, left his boyfriend and Bella to their work and accompanied the beautiful blonde.

"May I?" Riley asked, earning a charming smile from Carlisle.

"Of course." Carlisle replied as he set the paper down that Bella had left for him. "Dean left you for work as well?" Carlisle teased.

Riley sat and assumed his perfect posture that he always kept. He was surprised at just how perfect Carlisle's was as well, but understood it was the product of his upbringing. It would be unsightly for a Don to be caught slouching.

"Yes, and it seems he's trying to convince Bella to let him help with the wedding cake."

"She won't let him." Carlisle replied playfully as his eyes met Riley's.

"I don't know why he bothers." Riley laughed, feeling more comfortable being alone with Carlisle.

Dean did it so easily, making it obvious who was the social butterfly in the relationship.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite." Carlisle chuckled.

"Sorry." Riley replied a bit shyly.

Insightful as ever, Carlisle put his coffee down and rested his arms, but not his elbows on the tabletop and looked Riley in the eye.

"What's got you all clammed up? Normally you're more lively even if you're shy."

"You notice those things?"

"I have to, Riley. You must understand that I have to see everything to survive. I was trained well and I owe my ability to read others to Marcus, the ever-patient sage. You've been on edge for a while."

Riley nodded and tried to let the tension go.

"I need some advice. Dean can help me only so much. You had issues with your father. Did you ever confront him about his mistreatment of you?"

Carlisle leaned back, folding his arms across his chest as he mused just how to reply.

"I should have done it long ago but I was too far gone in the dark and too much a coward and so I didn't call him out on his actions until he had been in the grave for years. It was recently I went to his tombstone and told him everything."

"Do you still hate your father?"

Now curious as to where Riley was going with this, and yet still caring for the younger man as a dear friend and someone Isabella held close to her heart, he put his honest thoughts out on the table.

"I don't hate my father, Riley. I hate his behavior and his ability to be so cold and raise me only as his replacement never once considering me in his heart to be his son. I know life isn't fair but I'm his son, his eldest, why hand the title over to someone he never loved. He knew at my birth, though he didn't ever let me in on the secret until he was moments from death that I was fit to be what I am. At Edward's birth Leonardo was sure that his second eldest son would be part of our realm of work but never my rank or my sotto. He knew Emmett was born to be my sotto. Again all of this is in his viewpoint. It took me years and Isabella to for me understand. Leonardo raised Alice and Edward as his true children, Alice his little princess and at least he got that right, and then Edward his spoiled son who got what he wanted. Though Edward does understand how awful our father truly was. We're all happy that Mom is marrying Alistair. But no, I don't hate my father I only disagree with his logic."

Riley took a few minutes to let the words sink in.

"Did you ever feel like your father hated you?" Riley asked.

Carlisle raised a brow at the question, knowing that Riley was definitely looking for his own answers through another person, hoping someone could relate.

"Have you talked about this with Dean?" Carlisle replied with his own question.

The younger man nodded.

"And you didn't get the answer you were looking for?" Carlisle asked.

"He and his father made amends after years of separation. I'm not as strong as Dean, Carlisle. I don't know how to face my father."

And so Riley told Carlisle his tale of the first time he realized he was gay, how he knew he was different. He explained the estranged relationship with his father, his nutcase of a mother, and fortunately his sister who understood and accepted him. He told of his running away to New York City, paying his own way through school, working his way up through the world of being a personal stylist starting while he was in a freshman in college, hence how he could afford school. Then he went to Runway, his dream career now finally achieved and how he had longed to write for Bella after reading her articles for so long.

"And so Dean told me about his father taking him back when he saw how strong his son was that he couldn't change him mind. But my father thinks I'm the spawn of the devil. I mean when I first got her to the big city, Carlisle, God I didn't have a clue what I had gotten myself into. Of course I thought, 'Finally, I'm in the fashion capital,' what I failed to consider was that there were so many others chasing the same dream that I was. I was just small town kid and had never known another gay man. I was so happy to be in a city where I might not be on my own. I haven't heard a thing from my father or mother since I left. He was happy that I left. My mother is too crazy to realize I've gone probably. But I'm different now and I know who I am. I'm so angry with my father for shunning me. It was my mistake to come out of the closet and I was tormented endlessly at school. I would hide in the boys' bathroom hoping that if nobody saw me they wouldn't bully me. But my teachers had enough and made me go to class. I would flee home only to receive the same torture only worse from my own father. There was only so much my sister could do for me. And now that I know that I'm not alone, that I'm a good person, and that I'm not worthless I want to confront my father and tell him just how wrong he is."

Carlisle smiled with pride. It was sad, yes, all that Riley had suffered, gay or straight no one should be subject to the hell of his past, but he looked at the man sitting across from him and saw someone who was strong.

"Until we do take a stand, Riley, we say a lot of what ifs and I shoulds, but they don't mean a damn until we say something. Your father acted out of ignorance. I remember when Dean came home, I didn't know him very well but I remember his father being angry. His father told me, how can you let a gay man work for you and I said to him, the very same reason I let you work for me. And he told me it was hard accepting that his son was gay and I told him that I'm sure it's not the news he wanted to hear but at the end of the day Dean was still his son. Something sparked in the man and he realized I was right. Now I know, Riley, that is seems highly unfair and I am in no way defending your father but it's not something parents expect to hear and it can hard to swallow I'm sure, but I believe that even if the parent doesn't rejoice or support the child's sexuality, the parent should still support their child. If my daughter turns out to be gay, I'm not saying that I'll jump up and down and throw a party, but she's still my daughter and if she is happy then I will always support her. It's your life, Riley, and if at the end of the day being with men is what makes you happy then your father should support you and your choices because he should want you to be happy. Now, I fully support you and Dean, and if anyone ever gives you shit about your sexuality you can tell me and I'll take care of it. I won't stand for people giving other people shit when it's not their business to comment on in the first place. And in this city it's more accepted to be gay, but in present day society it will be accepted amongst some people but it will be a very long time before people assume that someone might be gay so that when you tell them they aren't in shock. I know you wish that being gay was just as accepted of being straight, but in a country where the church and state are supposed to be separated they seem to cross paths quite often. You're strong, Riley, more so than you give yourself credit for. Don't compare yourself to Dean in strength because he's had more time. You're basically a few years out of school with some work experience, but not a lot of life experience. You can ask your boyfriend and I'm sure he'll tell you that he doesn't let the whispers shake his exterior, but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it on the inside. If Dean can stand up to his father about his sexuality then you can, too. But you need to do it when you feel ready. You have to be strong and show you're in control of the situation."

"Thank you, Carlisle." Riley was in awe of the man sitting in front of him.

Carlisle truly was a wise man in Riley's eyes. Ever since he met Bella Riley knew that Carlisle had dealt with a lot of personal issues as had she, and they both grew and matured. It took a lot of confidence and understanding to say all that Carlisle just had to Riley and he appreciated it.

"Is that how you feel now that you have Bella? Stronger and confident? Was it easier facing your father even if he was dead?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Leonardo wasn't my dad, only my father. Alistair took a stand as my Dad when Leonardo passed knowing that I needed someone to talk to, and to look up to. But even he couldn't make sense to the man Leonardo had created me to be. Isabella opened up an entirely knew world of possibilities for me filled with hope, love, joy, and honesty. Over a short period of time I grew up into the man I was meant to be all because she showed me love. Never had someone been so understanding of me. I expected people to turn away from me, to run away. I know I haven't proven it often how I earned the label of 'cold hearted' and 'unfeeling,' but I was so used to people never really caring, besides my family and a rare few, that I believed if I wasn't vulnerable by showing how I felt then I wouldn't get hurt like I did by my father. I had convinced myself so thoroughly that I couldn't make sense of anyone trying to help me out. That was until Isabella. She made me want to be better. With her there was brilliance and fireworks and color. And so as I changed over this short time I've wanted and accepted every change. And even though I faced my father at his grave I still did it as if he were standing there. I held back nothing and showed no shame or weakness, for even when I was emotional I was strong. When you face your father you need to do it not because Dean did it, or because you feel like that's what you're supposed to do. You confront your father because you want to show him that you are who you are and that nothing will ever change that. No one can ever change who you are because you are the man you want to be and that this is your life. And you'll feel better. The decision as of whether he will accept you or not is all up to him. I know for sure that Leonardo would have thrown a fit had he been alive when I spoke my mind, but I did it I felt like this weight had been lifted off my shoulders that had been barring down on me for years. Dean got acceptance from his father, and you may not, but no matter what happens you are a good person and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If your father turns you away, you're never alone because my family is your family."

Riley was breathless. He didn't have a clue how to thank the man in front of him for sharing his wisdom and making him feel confident.

"Thank-"

Carlisle cut him off.

"There's no need for thanks, Riley."

Carlisle looked over his shoulder to find his lioness and Dean watching them. He smiled softly at Isabella.

His thoughts flowed as he reflected on what he had told Riley. His father was never his dad, and Alistair could only do so much by the time he stepped in. Carlisle was far gone in his hardened state, cold as stone, and lost in the darkness. But there was always some small light of kindness flickering in that very same darkness, not the same sort of kind nature installed by his mom, but someone had put it there. He thought for a moment and tried to put the pieces together. Could there be a silent angel who was there for her all along, doing a thankless job? With all his might he tried to think back to his earliest memories, or later ones of recorded moments.

The thought seemed to invade his mind when he tired of searching. Recently Alistair had converted some of Elizabeth's home videos that were on tape into digital files and she had sent them to her children. Carlisle recently received some of the films from his early years, and one video in particular came to mind. The day he was born many mafia clan leaders came to pay respects and rejoiced. Elizabeth held Carlisle close, completely in awe of her first-born child. The film captured the moment perfectly, a new mother holding her son in her arms staring down at him with love as Carlisle watched her. At one point Carlisle had even yawned and curled in to face his mother's breast and several people in the room had given cries of "awe." He remembered the moment when he first was held by his mother, and he stayed in her arms for a very long time. He heard a voice, the man holding the camera, and he recognized it instantly, Caius.

_"He's perfect." _

Another voice agreed and Carlisle recognized it as well.

_"We're blessed with a baby boy in the family. I look forward to teaching him all I know." _

After Marcus commented Aro stepped into view, resting his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"_Wouldn't you like to hold your son?_"

Seeming bored with the whole thing Leonardo accepted Carlisle into his embrace.

_"You will be a good leader, Carlisle. I will make sure that you will follow in my footsteps." _

Aro looked worried and soon Marcus stepped into view, comforting Elizabeth who looked very tired. Leonardo returned Carlisle to his wife and now wanted nothing more to get out of there as it seemed, though he wanted to support his wife because he did love her.

"_Elizabeth." _Aro spoke up. _"May I hold him?_"

Elizabeth was ecstatic and offered her son to the long time friend. Aro cradled young Carlisle in his embrace, and like Leonardo should have, he gawked at the young boy. Then, with much love in his heart, he lowered his lips to Carlisle's forehead and kissed him.

"_You are a blessed child._ _I love you very much._" It seemed that Aro had always loved him and Carlisle had never seen it. The next few words Carlisle was sure Aro never meant for anyone but the young baby to hear. "_You're father may not show his love for you, but I promise if you do not feel like his son I'll make sure you feel at home as mine. We are still from the same blood roots, Carlisle, and Caius, Marcus, and I will love you if Leonardo fails to do so." _

Carlisle thought back to how he was passed on to Caius and Marcus each saying similar things. He remembered some of his childhood successes and the three men were always there to praise him as his father should. When Edward was born and Carlisle was feeling low due to lack of attention from his father it was those three men who kept him busy. Carlisle thought back to his high school and college graduations and after his father's lectures the three men still praised him and loved him as his own father should have. Now he was getting married and would soon be a father and in that moment he realized he had had a fatherly figure all along, but not just one, for he had three. He never saw it before and they never asked for anything in return nor did they make him recognize it. They very well might never inform Carlisle of what they did, but why would they. Suddenly he understood that it was never an act driven by a search for something in return, they looked after him and loved him because it was who they were, it was their nature, and they wanted to. Each of the three men carried a paternal instinct and they couldn't stand back and let Carlisle be alone when his own father neglected him. They didn't have to be his advisors after holding the same role for Leonardo, but they wanted to look after him as their son and as the ones who could help him make the right decisions as a Don. They understood him just by watching and witnessing him throughout the years. They began as his fathers as young men who would later become biological fathers to their own children, but now as older gentlemen they still possessed the same young hearts that cared for the young Don. He was never truly alone. He had always been loved.

Suddenly Carlisle sprung from his seat, rushing towards his fiancé as the words fell quickly from his lips. He bid Isabella goodbye, promising to see her later in the day explaining he needed to see Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Goodbye." She murmured as he fled out the door.

"What just happened?" Riley asked.

"I'm not really sure." Isabella was stunned. "He's going to the warehouse to speak with his advisors. He didn't seem upset or panicked, but I haven't a clue of what has gotten into him."

When Carlisle arrived at the warehouse he rushed to find the three men. Luckily they were congregated in Aro's office so he didn't have to go far. None of the three men expected to see their Capo, at least in the state he was in.

"There you three are." Carlisle exclaimed, seemingly out of breath.

He shut the door behind him and the three men weren't sure what to make of him.

"Carlisle, are you quite all right?" Caius asked with concern.

Carlisle walked towards them with a grin.

"I'm just fine, Caius, thank you." He looked at all three of them and smiled wider. "I've been struck with a thought I wish I had come to think long ago."

"And what would that be?" Marcus asked.

"That I need to thank you three, for everything you've done for me. With the wedding, and the baby, and all of the growth and changes lately that I've been thinking quite a bit about fatherhood. I've thought myself without a father for so long, only with the man who helped bring me into the world who played the role as my mentor to make me what he wanted me to be as a Don. Then I have Alistair, but I was far gone by the time his efforts had meaning. But then there are you three. From the day I was born you three have looked after me without my true understanding. You've treated me as your own son, your own blood, even when you had no obligation. You had obligation but that of the role of being my godfathers, but you went above and beyond. I watched the tape, when I was born Leonardo was bored to hold me, reluctantly he did but he looked down at me and spoke to me so that I would know he would teach me to be what I wanted to be. But you three each held me with love in your eyes. You have been there at me worst and best. You have seen me fail and succeed. You never wanted me to feel ignored so when Leonardo failed as a father over and over you gave me the praise and care that he should have provided. You had no motivation yet you gave me all that you could and became my advisors as well all out of love. Everything I am and have wanted to be you have supported. I am what I am, a man; a soon-to-be-father, a husband-to-be, a friend, a brother, and whatever else I am will ever be. But you've taken me in as your own son. I'm so sorry I never realized it and that it's taken me until now to understand or even realize all that you've done for me. I can never thank you enough, but I will say thank you for every moment you've given to me. I hope when my little girl is born that I can be as wonderful as you have been to me. And I have hope, not just to be the father Leonardo never was to be, but I have an example to follow and I, too know the love of a father just as Isabella did not know the real love of a mother until my own and her step-mother. And you've been with me all along. So thank you."

The three men couldn't help but smile. They had hoped someday that Carlisle would realize it, not so that he would thank them or give them praise, but so that he would know that he was loved and had been all along.

Though, as unmanly as it seemed, and something a Don shouldn't do, he stepped forward and hugged each of his three fathers.

"You're a good boy, Carlisle." Aro praised. "You just needed a little support. And I can say I'm very proud of the man you've become, especially since Isabella came into your life."

Marcus couldn't help but agree.

"You're much happier now. We might be your advisors, but we still look at you as the son we raised together with Elizabeth. All we ever wanted for you was to be happy."

Caius chimed in, proud of the man that he considered his son.

"Yes, we wanted you to be a good Don, but we cared more about your general happiness and well being as a person. Especially when you were young Leonardo expected far too much of you. We thought when Edward was born that maybe Leonardo had changed because he seemed utterly in love with him. Then the twins were born and we loved Alice, as did everyone, but Emmett he treated in a similar manner. Though he was hurt by his father's neglect he seemed content with the love of Elizabeth, but you knew somewhere deep in your mind that you were meant to be Don one day, even before you understood, and so you longed for a fatherly figure. Though we three might be men of power we are still men. We just wanted to give you want Leonardo wouldn't."

Carlisle was truly moved by the three men's words. As he looked at them he felt that bond he had lacked for so long. They were his fathers, and they were never far away for they had been there all along just waiting for him to realize it.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus." He addressed them. "I originally planned for Alistair to stand with my mother and do the fatherly part of the ceremony. We're doing a candle lighting ceremony to symbolize, well many things, we still can alter it and I should include Alistair as well, but when the minister calls for my Dad to step forward and light one of the candles, I'd be honored if you three lit a candle, or three I suppose, to symbolize my Dad, because that's what you are, my Dads."

"We'd be honored." Aro spoke for them all.

"Thank you." Carlisle replied gratefully, feeling like a humble man with his old soul.

…

Carlisle returned to the bakery and was quick to find his fiancé. Surprising her he took her in his arms and kissed her adoringly. One arm was secured around her waist as the other caressed the side of her face. He kissed her with so much love she was overwhelmed, but happily so. Each time his lips caressed hers she felt the love that he poured into her.

"I love you so much." Carlisle moaned into the kiss.

"I love you, too." Bella moaned in reply. "So much."

He worshiped her with his mouth and with his hands as he caressed her. Dean walked over to Riley and made him scoot over in the booth seat.

"I think I know what I'm going to do." Riley declared as he took his boyfriend's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"What's that, Baby?" Dean asked, planting a kiss on Riley's cheek.

"I'm going to confront my father."

Dean was shocked but happily so.

"I'll be there for you, Riley. You don't have to go through this alone like I did. I'm always going to be there to support you. Or better yet, right here."

Dean took their joint hands and placed them on Riley's heart, causing the younger man to smile.

"I am what I am and my father can't change that. He can either accept me as I am or not have me in his life at all. I want to give him a second chance, but I'm ready now because I know who I am."

Dean was overjoyed to hear his boyfriend say that. He was such a sweet man and he hated to see Riley hurt and haunted by the man he called father. But if he could stand his ground then it would give him closer if his father decided to reject him. And when it got hard Dean would be right there beside his lover, ready to help him put the pieces back together.

"I love you." Dean murmured as he started into his love's eyes.

"I love you, too." Riley crooned.

"I'd love to make out right now like those two over there." He motioned toward Carlisle and Isabella who had just taken it into the kitchen away from the eyes of their patrons. "But we need to head home to change and get ready for the play. Remember we have La Cage Aux Folles tickets tonight and I assume you want to have dinner before we go."

"I remembered." Riley replied.

Dean pulled his boyfriend out of the booth and led him out the door.

"I'm out, Bella." Dean called back over his shoulder as he grabbed his coat and bag.

"To La Cage Aux Folles!" Riley exclaimed as the walked out the door arm in arm.

"To La Cage Aux Folles!"


	47. Cash or Check

**Hey everyone! So I don't have much to say. This is a busy chapter and not as heavy as the other, but I know you all are going to flip when you see what I'm doing. So I won't keep you waiting long. Here it is. **

**Playlist: **

**Anyone Else But You by Michael Cera & Ellen Page **

**Check yes or No by George Strait **

**Bad Romance by Lady GaGa **

**Second Chance by Shinedown **

**Let me sign by Robert Pattinson**

**The heart of the matter by **

**Change by Sean Kingston **

**My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson **

Chapter Forty-Seven

_Cash or Check_

Isabella was giggling away as Carlisle pulled at the scarf around her neck, his scarf to be more accurate. They were sitting in her office, him in her big rolling chair, and her on his lap. Yes, she was a bit heavier due to pregnancy but it didn't bother Carlisle. She was a beach ball and he was in Heaven having the woman he loved laughing away on his lap. They were being lovely dovey and he used the scarf to pull her face down to his so he could steal a few sweet kisses from her lips.

"You didn't ask if I wanted cash or check?" She giggled.

Playing along he let go of the scarf and she smiled down at him. Pregnancy suited her well for she always glowed, yes towards the end of her first trimester she had some mourning sickness but once twelfth week was over she was back to glowing and radiating.

"Do you want cash or check?" He asked in a sultry voice trying to act like a gangster from the twenties.

"Cash." She replied, giving him the ok to pull her down by the scarf.

Her lips lowered to meet his and he stole several kisses from her, happy to be in love.

"Do you really have to go back to work?" Bella pouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips still hovering an inch apart and their eyes hooded with longing.

"Yes, my love." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

"What do you have to do?" She asked in a sultry whisper.

"It's just a simple meeting with a another clan who we are on good terms with. They are interested in the direction we are taking in our sales and services and want to discuss a possible reinvention of their own. He simply wants to understand my reasoning behind the changes and see if maybe it's time for him to make a difference in his own clan."

Bella nodded in understanding.

"Just be safe." She whispered as she took his bottom lip between her lips.

"Of course, Love." He murmured in reply. "I'll tell you all about what happened when I return."

She smiled softly and then sighed when she had to get up from her chair.

Hand in hand they walked down the stairs, Carlisle said goodbye to Da Vinci and then kissed his lioness.

"I love you." He breathed.

"As I love you." She replied. "Come back to me."

"Always, Doll Face."

With that he was gone and she stood behind the glass doors watching her fiancé drive away. Jumping in surprise, she squeaked when Dean's hand rested on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Turning to face him, she saw he was smiling sympathetically.

"I'm fine, just in love." She smiled sweetly.

Then she returned to her place at the counter to wait on patrons. There were times like these that she just let herself think. Her mind wandered to the clues, to the Romanians, and to Maria. Sometimes she thought about her future pertaining of her role as Donna. As she got lost in her thoughts she pondered about her strength. It wasn't a question as to whether she was strong enough, more of how much stronger she was than the day she met Carlisle. Repeatedly Carlisle expressed how she gave him strength but what he failed to understand was that beyond healing from her past, he had given her the strength to find her place in this world. She could do things on her own now that were hard, but it didn't mean she didn't need Carlisle because they needed each other. Because he was so selfless he couldn't see how he gave her strength and now she be who she was meant to be, a Prima Donna.

Unconsciously she retrieved her ring on the chain from under her shirt and twirled it in her fingers. It seemed the day that she would take her rightful places was quickly approaching, making it the only thing she feared about her wedding day. Quite literally, becoming Donna would be like marrying the prince of England and becoming queen. Constantly she had to be concerned with what everyone in the community thought of her. Even though the same would apply if she was just the wife of a Don because she must set a good reputation for her husband and herself. The wedding would be here before she knew it and she was happy. When she was a little girl she dreamed of her wedding day, and at that point in time she believed she would marry a prince. But Carlisle was so much more than that. Her blonde haired blue-eyed knight in shining armor was more than she would ever wish for. There was no man that she loved more than her Carlisle.

"How was the play?" She asked, knowing that Dean was at the register without looking.

"It was fantabulous!" He exclaimed. "It's a personal favorite of mine. I've seen the movie several times and Riley had never seen it before and so it was perfect."

"Did he love it?"

"He fell in love with it. He was singing 'I am what I am' all the way home along with 'Masculinity', which I couldn't help but sing along to as well. I mean whenever there's John Wayne."

Bella just shook her head and laughed. Her daughter kicked again and so Bella rubbed her womb.

"Yes, little one, I know you're there." She cooed. "You miss, Daddy, don't you?"

"She knows who Carlisle is even though she's still in there?" Dean asked in surprise.

"She knows the sound of his voice and when he's around. She's happiest when Carlisle and I are either snuggling together because then she has a chance to get closer to him and get his attention."

"She's a daddy's girl then."

"I guess so. Though I hope she loves me just as much."

"She loves you, Bella. I don't know why she wouldn't."

She smiled with gratitude and began to rub her belly.

"I guess sometimes I just can't believe I'm finally getting married to Carlisle. He's so wonderful. But I know it's real and nothing can burst my bubble. It's weird to think how much is going on in my life yet it's so under control. The only thing I don't know is where we are going for our honeymoon because Carlisle is surprising me."

"You know, Bella, you're really lucky."

"I know." Bella sighed happily.

"Not everyone finds such pure love like you two have and like I have with Riley. I've got a lot to teach him just as he has a lot to teach me. You have helped each other get stronger and you communicate. Nothing comes between you and your man and that's the way it should be. You're having a fairytale wedding, a surprise honeymoon, and a baby. Sure you got pregnant when you were least expecting it but who cares the baby is just as loved as if you had been trying to have her all along. She'll be loved and I can't imagine it any other way."

She nudged him and laughed.

"Thanks Dean, you're pretty awesome you know. Someday you and Riley will be getting married and my little girl can be your flower girl."

He smirked at her and nudged her back.

"The cutest little flower girl you ever did see- Oh my God I love this song!"

She couldn't help but laugh when Dean got excited about Lady GaGa. Surprisingly he didn't even notice it was on until it had been playing for a little bit and then he started singing along as Bella served the patrons. Dean really couldn't sing but he was more just saying the words in a musical attempt.

"_I want your horror, I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine. I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love. I want your psycho, your vertical stick. Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick." _

Bella had to fight the laughter that was building within her. It was absolutely hysterical for those words to be coming out of Dean's mouth mostly because she knew he was talking about Riley. But she just shook her head with a smile as she served the next customer and Riley continued to sing in front of the door to the kitchen. Some of the patrons thought it quite comical as well.

_I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love. You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. 'Cause I'm a freak, baby. I want it bad, bad romance. I want your love, and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. I want your love, and all your love is revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. Oh caught in a bad romance. Oh, caught in a bad romance." _

Just then Bella's cell phone rang and when she looked at the caller ID she was surprised to see it was Jacob.

"Hey Dean, can you take over for a sec? I've got a call."

Dean happily took over and the patrons seemed just as enthusiastic to be served by the man entertaining them while they were waiting in line. He was quite expressive. Flailing his arms and do a silly dance. There was no doubt that he was gay but his little routine was quite funny.

She moved to the private sitting room where no one was at the moment and sat down at one of the booths as she accepted the call.

"Ciao, Jacob." She greeted, sounding happy enough.

"Doesn't anyone say 'Hello' anymore?" He teased.

"Sorry, it's a habit. I've been using every opportunity possible to practice my native tongue."

"Confused much." Jacob pointed out.

"I found out my great grandmother immigrated to the US from Italy but she changed her last name to fit in the with Americans. And my great grandfather was apparently American as well, but was Italian born. Carlisle's family is Italian as well and so they've been helping me learn the language."

"Wow, a lot has happened since I saw you last."

Unsure of what to say Bella let the awkward silence pass over.

"So what's up with you, Jake?" She asked, the only thing she could think of to remove the awkwardness.

"Nothing really. I've been busy with things on the res. Charlie's out fishing with my Dad today. I've just been working at the garage most of the time fixing up everyone's clunkers."

"You always loved your cars." She chuckled.

"Yeah, so I got the invite."

"Oh." Bella wasn't really sure what he meant, well she knew, but she didn't understand his tone. He sounded nervous. "Yeah, we sent those out a while ago. I was afraid you didn't get it. I was going to call you soon to make sure you got it since Sam and Emily have already RSVPed."

"I didn't know you were getting married. I had to hear it from my Dad, Bella, and then the invite came and I wasn't sure what to make of it. You didn't call. I thought you would have told me. And you told Emily and Sam."

"I know, Jake. But I mean I didn't think it was exactly news you wanted to hear after what happened the last time we saw each other."

"I'm so sorry for that, Bella. I don't know why, I just couldn't let you go. Carlisle's a good guy, but I was hoping you would have called me. And now they've all been hush-hush about something that has to do with you."

"Was it Emily and Sue that were being hush-hush?"

"Yeah, they had just come back from shopping in Port Angeles and then they saw me when Sue was dropping Emily off and neither of them wanted me to hear or see about what they got."

She took a deep breath and put her hand on her womb.

"I'm pregnant, Jacob. Before you say anything I was on the pill and well, I was in that five percent margin where the birth control can fail. And Carlisle was so happy when he found out and I'm so happy. We're having a little girl and everything is just amazing. I'm due in August and the wedding is in June and I couldn't be happier, Jake. I've grown so much as a person since you saw me last and I'm happy. I know this isn't what you want for me but this is what I want. I've got a family here in New York. I've got some of the best friends I could ever ask for. I don't love you all in Forks any less. I just love my life here. My life with Carlisle is all that I could ask for and so much more. It's a fairytale and it has nothing to do with money, or luxury, or any material possessions. Carlisle and I could be just trying to make ends meet and I would still love him just as much as I do and I know he'd say the same. Our wedding, yes it's about us, but we're making it about our family. No one is complete without their past, present, and future otherwise we can't grow. You were part of my past, and now my present, and hopefully my future. So I really want you to come, but if you aren't comfortable coming I'll understand."

Jake found himself smiling and actually pleased by what his old friend, and ex-girlfriend was saying. She was truly happy.

"I'm happy for you, Bella. Carlisle's a good man and I'm just a sore loser. I know you're happy with him and I can see just from the short time I spent around him that he loves you very much. He'll take good care of you, and he's the first person I've ever seen that you truly let take care you, excluding Rosalie of course."

"I'm really happy to hear that, Jacob. Thank you. I really want us to be best friends again and I know it's hard with us being on other sides of the country but I want to keep in touch. And someday you're going to find the right girl. She's just waiting for you to find her."

"Yeah, well I hope I find her soon. God, I just can't believe that you're preggers."

"I know, it's a miracle. Charlie and Sue are overjoyed to have a granddaughter on the way. And Elizabeth, Carlisle's Mom, is impatient for the baby to come. She's been buying outfits for the baby and Carlisle had to tell her to cut back but it's so adorable. And Carlisle is hand painting the nursery. I probably never got around to telling you that Carlisle originally went to school to be an artist. He's an art history buff and even took me to an art auction. Ask him anything about the classics or even contemporary artists and he can give you their life story."

"You're marrying a nerd." Jake teased.

"I love him though."

"That's all that matters."

"Oh, Jake. I wish you could come and visit so you could see New York and meet all my friends and family. If there wasn't so much going on with the wedding, and the company, and the baby on the way. There's just a lot of chaos right now and so it wouldn't be the best timing for you to come and visit."

"I understand, Bells. Don't worry. By the way, I'm coming to the wedding."

"Great! I'm so happy, Jake. I-"

She knew that Felix had been standing in the entryway to keep watch over her, but when she heard him warn her she was shocked.

"Incoming."

She turned to see Dean rushing in looking panicked as ever.

"Carlisle just called me because I had texted him telling him you were talking to Jacob. You need to get to the warehouse. Now."

"Is he hurt? What's going on, Dean?"

"Esme's back, she came on her aunt's private jet."

Felix decided it would be good to remind Bella of Carlisle promise about Esme.

"He said that she could return if her Aunt declared she was good and sane again. But now he must observe her and see if she is better."

Bella looked at Felix and then at her phone. She could hear Jake on the other end saying her name.

"Hey Jake." She tried to collect herself. "I need to go. I promise I'll talk to you later."

"Bells, are you ok? What's going on?"

"Everything is under control. I'm just in shock that's all. Bye."

"Bye, Bells."

She hung up and then looked at Felix.

"Let's go."

Dean ran to get her coat and bag for her, and got Da Vinci on his leash and hand it to her. He would stay and watch over the shop. Felix was quick to reminder her to take a deep breath and let all the stress flow out of her because stress was bad for the baby.

Once they were in her car, which Felix was driving, he reminded her that she needed to not only remain stress free for her daughter's sake and her own, but for the sake of her appearance. She needed to remain calm and collected because it won't be long before she will be Donna and have to keep her composure at all times during these sorts of situations. She was on the phone with her fiancé within moments of getting in the car, knowing that the sound of his voice would help collect her thoughts.

"Isabella." Carlisle sounded panicked but relieved at the same time, the latter due to her call so they could finally speak. "Are you all right?"

"Carlisle, I'm fine, a bit shocked. Are you?"

"I'm shaken. I didn't expect this, at least so soon."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No, I refuse to until you are with me."

"Love, we can work through this."

"Agreed, as long as we stand together we can work through this. You've been doing so well in your lessons and you've proven yourself ready to become Donna. Technically, I should have already gone in to speak to her but I will wait for you because of the sensitivity of this certain situation. I want you to witness her with me. You'll be Donna soon and so let this be a real preparation for situations you might never expect."

"I understand, Carlisle. Will I have any say?"

"I can grant you say. I hate having to do that but you can't take action on your own until we're married. Isabella I just want a few minutes alone with you before we have to do this."

"As do I, Love. As do I."

Upon arriving at the warehouse and parking the car the two friends hurried to find Carlisle. Isabella was anxious to be in her lover's embrace, but when the entered the building, though she was anxious and rushing to find her man, she remembered that she needed to remain calm from the very moment she appeared on the scene. She stood call, carrying herself well, and did not let anyone have the opportunity to point out a weakness. She carried herself with grace and asserted her future role of Prima Donna.

"Very good." Felix whispered.

He was afraid that by the way she panicked in the car that she wouldn't be able to get herself under control once in the presence of others. But the second they walked through the doors, though he knew she was anxious on the inside she didn't show it on the outside. As far as everyone else knew she felt nothing about the situation. She accepted the nods and formal recognitions and kept moving as people parted like the red sea while she hurried to find Carlisle.

Finally, after what felt like eons to her she found Carlisle in his office, waiting for her before they entered the room in which Esme was. Finally relaxing due to having his lioness in his embrace. Their daughter kicked and he just told her that everything was all right because they were all together now.

"Everything is going to be ok." She reassured him.

He nodded in agreement but still held her close.

"I love you, Isabella. No that even if she has changed that it changes nothing between you and me." He looked into her eyes to show just how deeply he felt about her. "You are my one true love and my soul mate. No one will ever come between us. I almost gave you up once thinking it would protect you and I was wrong. Thank God you're brighter than me because I would be lost without you. There is no one in this world that I want more than you. If Esme has changed then we cannot send her back. She will have free reign over her life again. And we can take her back as an assassin. She will have to earn her respect once again and prove herself to us."

"I love you as well, Carlisle." She cooed. "And I agree she should prove her sincere change and earn her respect again. We should hear her out and let her aunt explain her progress. We must not show if we are swayed one way or another and then speak with her aunt in private. Then you and I can decide what to do."

He was in awe of his lioness and all he could do was kiss her. Their kiss was a promise, symbolizing the start of a new partnership even if she was partially assuming her future role prematurely. When the kiss broke he rested his forehead against hers and smiled as she began to whisper.

"You're the only one for me, Carlisle, you're it. For me marriage is a one-time thing. I don't want divorce. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband and me as your wife, and with our children. Esme will not come between us, ever. We know what it's like, how it feels, to try to walk away from each other and it was excruciating. No matter what decision we agree on about Esme, we agree on it together and it will not change our relationship."

He smiled in agreement.

"You're it for me, too, Doll Face, my one and only."

"My one and only." She repeated.

He kneeled on the floor and kissed her baby belly.

"I love you, too, my piccola. Mommy loves you, too. If you feel Mommy panic or get upset don't fret, my little miracle. I'll be with Mommy the entire time and I'll keep her safe, and keep you safe. If you hear people getting upset no one is mad at you, or at Mommy and Daddy. Then we go to somewhere quiet so you'll know everything is ok."

He pressed another kiss to her womb and Isabella stroked his blonde locks.

"Let's go, il mio leone (my lion)."

He stood up and pecked his wife-to-be on the lips before whispering.

"Always together, la mia leonessa (my lioness)."

After what seemed like an endless period of waiting the door clicked open and Esme smiled thoughtfully when she saw her childhood friend and his girlfriend. Her smile grew when she saw Bella round with child, and she was surprised when she saw the rock on Bella's finger. Finally Carlisle was getting married, which was a joyful surprise. She rose from her seat in respect of her Capo and his fiancé.

Carlisle scanned the room quickly, relieved to see Edward, Emmett, Alec and his three advisors. Felix had followed in behind the couple and now closed the door. Others were in the room but Carlisle had all of those that he needed to make the decisions that were possible in this situation.

"Esme." He simply addressed the woman in question. "You may be seated."

Then he looked around the room at everyone else, offering them the same option. Felix looked at Isabella, asking the silent question if she needed a chair to be pulled up for her due to the backaches and swollen ankles that came with pregnancy. She thanked him but refused his offer. She knew that she needed to stand with Carlisle in order to make a point, but Felix understood that after this was over that something should be brought up for her to drink and eat. Carlisle shifted his gaze to Esme's Aunt signaling that they would speak in private after hearing what Esme had to say.

"How have you been, Esme?" Bella asked.

Carlisle was not surprised that his fiancé began the questioning session, and he was proud of her for taking the initiative.

"I've been better than I've been in a very long time, thank you. And you, Bella?"

"Very well." Bella took in Esme's appearance. She seemed relaxed and humble. Humility was never an aspect she had seen in Esme before. "It seems you are here because you've made rather impressive progress."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, proud of his lioness. Then he spoke up in order to bid his share.

"Would you please enlighten us as to your stance on the situation. Why you took to changing?"

"Of course, Capo." She folded her hands neatly in her lap, for the first time in Bella's experiences with the woman Esme wore a skirt and looked very modest. "At first, I will admit I did not want to change. I resisted in every way possible and threw endless tantrums. I was rude and hurtful to the other women present at the facility. I wanted my way and I soon learned that acting out landed me in solitary where I only received my meals and was left to my own devices. Of course the facilities were nice, it felt very much like a house but it was a prison if you acted out. I had quite a bit of time to think and I analyzed the way I handled things the night that landed me in the facility in the first place, and many other situations, from many angles and realized I was acting like a child. I didn't know how to react when I was told no. I put someone's life in danger and that is never a good situation and Carlisle, I'm glad you took control because now, knowing what I do, I'm ashamed." She spoke very calmly and with emotion in her eyes, nothing false. She was ashamed when looking at Bella, understanding what she could have done and Bella saw the hurt in her eyes. "After I realized that I was the problem and I was given the chance again to start working through my issues, I actually listened to what those there to help me had to say and thought it over. I learned how to deal with my anger and control myself. I'll be honest it was hard, but once I was willing to change, it got easier. I opened my mind to a lot of possibilities. And I am so sorry for the damage I have done. I know that if you will allow it I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I put the one you love in harm's way, but I can see that you, Bella, have changed too and in a positive way. You are stronger. Before I changed I wouldn't have noticed or cared. I would just be angry that you were with the person I thought I wanted to be with. And I'm sure Carlisle, you've grown as well. And I would like the chance to prove myself worthy of your company, employment, and hopefully one day friendship. I deeply regret the decisions I made in the past and I cannot come to forgive myself for my potentially fatal outburst, and so I expect no forgiveness, as I deserve none. I see the world through new eyes, the pair I should have had all along. But I do promise you both that I have changed and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Carlisle shifted his gaze to his future-Donna at his side. Her eyes were focused on Esme and she seemed to be contemplating the woman's words heavily, looking for any false confessions. Carlisle, too, had watched his childhood companion, using his years of training, to find even the slightest twitch that would compromise what might be a façade. But as he watched her, and listened to her words he saw honest emotion in her eyes and etched into her expressions. If she was sincere it would prove that he had made the right decision, though he would hold the endangerment of his love's life against her always, he understood that she was proof to all clans that he was wise.

"Annetta." Carlisle addressed. "A word with you in private, if you would?"

"Of course, Carlisle."

Isabella and Carlisle exited the room with Annetta, Esme's aunt, and into the hall where they could speak about Esme's honest situation.

"Is it true?" Isabella asked. "Has she really changed?"

"I'm curious as well. She seems sincere enough, but anyone can act."

Annetta nodded in understanding.

"If you'll allow me, I will give you deeper insight."

"Please do." Isabella requested.

"It's true, she protested in every way possible at the beginning. She didn't want anything to do with the exercises or the facility. She caused quite the ruckus and upset several of the other women there. I feared it would only get worse because at one point she started to physically threaten workers and other patients. We had to keep her away from the trauma patients to avoid upsetting them further. Then I locked her away in a new suite in the far wing away from all other patients and she was left to sort out her own matters. I tried speaking with her, and only heard her replies when I asked if she wanted to use the work out facilities or if she was ready for her meals. But one day I was sitting in the room with her and she just stared at the wall. I didn't interrupt her thoughts and I watched emotion play out across her face. Then she just started crying. I knew she was at her breaking point because that was the first emotion I had seen her evoke since her arrival aside from anger. I let her cry it out and then she looked over at me and she started to cry some more. When she rose from her seat she crossed the distance and hugged me. I just held her as she cried and I saw all of her defenses fall to the floor as she fell to her knees. I'd never seen her like this and I knew it wasn't acting. I sat there stroking her hair as she cried with her head in my lap. And from there she looked at the possibility to change. She told me that she didn't want to feel the coldness anymore, the chill that her own walls she had built, the excuses she accepted for her to make, they became too much. She's ashamed of herself right now she doesn't want to tell this all to you in front of a crowd. And she worked through her issues it did get harder but I know it got easier because she had to talk about things she didn't want to but know she needed to. And now she's like this, you can't take the assassin out of a girl, but you can make her a better fighter when replacing her bad behavior with good traits."

"And she's stable?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, you'll find she'll listen now and she'll consider other's judgment and ideas. She wants to fix things with both of you. She understands she'll never earn forgiveness, but she'll try to earn trust and hopefully respect and companionship."

"Thank you for all of your help. I really do appreciate it, Annetta."

She smiled, stepping forward to kiss his forehead when he lowered his head for her.

"My brother has always been right about you. He told me when you found the woman you'd turn into the best Don in history." She stepped backwards and Carlisle raised his head. "He was right and I always believed in you."

He smiled and took her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Thank you, Annetta. You and your brother always have been kind to me. Thank you for your dedication."

"You're just trying to say that I'm nicer than my sister-in-law."

"Well it's the truth."

Then Annetta moved to smile at Bella.

"I wish that you and I weren't meeting under these circumstances but I am glad to have met you. My brother has told me much about you and I am very happy to see you with Carlisle, congratulations on the engagement and the baby."

"Thank you." Bella replied with a blush.

"Annetta would you mind returning to the room." Felix opened the door for her. "We need a minute to discuss."

"Of course." She nodded and then went back into the room.

Felix shut the door and watched the couple interact. Automatically Isabella and Carlisle gravitated towards one another and found comfort in embracing. Now they could touch and show comfort as well as affection now that their only company was Felix.

"I believe her." Isabella whispered.

"I find it hard to doubt." Carlisle agreed.

"We could have her monitored."

"You're saying you'd be comfortable with her working for us again?"

Bella nodded surprisingly.

"It's not just about me, Carlisle. It's about the promise you made and you're a man of your word. I love you but this decision can't be made with bias."

"I know, Doll Face. I just want to make sure you agree. I love you very much. As a future Donna you agree?"

"Yes, Carlisle, I am using my mind and instinct, not bias. Of course it disturbs me because it's the same woman sitting there, the same body at least that tried to kill me, but I know she's a different woman than before. I can't forgive her for her actions, but I see the change and as a future Donna I need to take that into account. She can be of use to us, Carlisle."

"I agree." He smiled this time and pulled her closer.

His face drifted closer to hers and their breathing picked up speed. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and stared into her eyes.

"Seal it with a kiss?" He asked.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Cash or check?" He asked as his lips neared hers.

"Cash, always cash."

**So what did you think? Just so you know back in the 1920s "Cash or check?" Was a question a man or woman asked one another meaning do you want me to kiss you now (cash) or do you want me to kiss you later (check)? So to go with the 1920s theme of Daddy and Doll Face I threw in this little phrase for fun. Just so you'd know what I meant by it I thought I'd let you know so you didn't think I was talking about actual money. So what did you think? Jake and Bella are talking again? Jake is coming to the wedding? Esme is back! I bet none of you saw that coming! Yay! Please review and tell me what you thought! **


	48. Weighted Moments, Pending TIme

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. The first week back at school has been rough, but I am proud to say I did well on all of my exams. Back to reality, schoolwork, homework, projects, papers, and my art concentration. Not to mention we are doing glasswork on torches this week, the annual tradition. I apologize in advance if you find this chapter too busy or choppy. It was written over several different periods of time and it is what it is. I promise the next chapter will be better. My great aunt visiting tomorrow and Saturday, and so I will be busy and I don't know if I will have time to write since I have to do some event I don't know what with her and the family on Saturday. And then I have a speech/ paper to write for English on the comedy of manners and I am sure I'll have more homework in my other classes too. So I'm a bit behind in my write. **

**So for my glasswork one of the pieces I made, no surprise, was a lion. There will be a surprise coming up soon in the story involving a lion, or maybe a few. :)**

**Playlist: **

**Love, Love, Love by Tristan Prettyman **

**One love (people get ready) by Bob Marley **

**All smiles by Jess Penner **

**Aurora by a Silent Film **

**Girls just want to have fun my Cyndi Lauper **

**Call me when you're sober by Evanescene **

**Second chance by Shinedown **

**California Justice by Five for Fighting **

**Waiting on the world to change by John Mayer **

**Fireflies by Owl City **

**Open from the Faces of Buddha **

**Kissing by Bliss **

Chapter Forty-Eight

_Weighted Moments, Pending Time _

Felix grinned as he, Da Vinci, and Bella walked together down the hall on which Carlisle's office was. Isabella's heels clicked on the wooden boards, muffled when she ascended to the rug, and sounded again once on the bare floor. Each step was taken with confidence, but with the luxury of destination for she belonged in the place that she ventured to. To her delight the door was open and she could see Carlisle, busy as ever at his desk and yet she knew that he was expecting her. With a quick knock on the door to alert him of her arrival before her entrance, he jolted as he looked to see who had sounded the welcome.

"Isabella." He cooed with a starry-eyed look of love.

He put down his work, shutting the book and his laptop and then rising to greet her.

"Carlisle, you're overworking yourself." She hurried forward, bag in hand and Da Vinci's leash in the other.

To her delight he advanced further, resting one hand on her side and the other tangled in her chocolate waves as he bent down to kiss her. Pulling her closer he moaned into her mouth, happy to share such bliss with his love.

"I brought you something." She moaned happily into the kiss.

Carlisle Jr. instantly stood at full attention and she laughed.

"Daddy, you know I want to take care of that. I really want to take care of that. But I know something else that needs to be taken care of first."

Right on cue his stomach growled and she coaxed him to sit down in his big chair.

"Relax, Carlisle. Take your mind off work just for a little bit. You left me early in the morning." Her eyes saddened. "I missed you."

She pulled up a chair before he could pull her into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Love. I missed you as well." He murmured when she seated herself and handed him the bag. "I needed to there to supervise the shipment. The art is very fragile and I wanted to make sure it was handled properly. Our men aren't used to handling these ancient pieces." He took her face in his hands and smiled. "But that doesn't mean I was eager to leave the warm bed I share with my lioness, my soul mate. I would much rather have stayed with you, but I needed to be there."

"I know, Love. I just didn't like getting out of bed on my own. I wanted you."

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close to him. He didn't like being away from her either, but it was the way things were.

"Eat Carlisle, I made it all just for you."

He kept an arm around her and then pulled the things for his lunch out with the other. She made a special lunch for him and even tried her hand at tiramisu.

"Oh, Doll Face." He moaned in pleasure as he dove into his lunch.

She couldn't help but giggle as she leaned onto his shoulder, resting an arm on his back his other on his shoulder as she perched her chin on his shoulder.

"I take it that it takes good?" She teased.

He moaned in response and even Felix laughed as Da Vinci pleaded at Carlisle's feet for food.

"She made me lunch, too. When you don't need me around all the time as a bodyguard I might be inviting myself over for dinner just for your cooking."

"You're always welcome in our home, Felix." Carlisle chimed. "And Jane as well. We're happy for you two."

"Thank you." Felix said with a smile.

The three chatted for a bit before the knock came to the door. Isabella was a bit shocked to see Esme in the doorway.

"Excuse me, Capo. I don't mean to interrupt."

Carlisle's eyes widened as he remembered and then looked down at his watch.

"Come in, Esme. I'm sorry I forgot that we were going to discuss things so you could catch up on what's occurred since you left."

"Then I guess I'll be on my way." Isabella sighed, but not in a way to make Carlisle feel bad. She did so dreamily. "Promise you'll let me know when you're available again?"

He stood, taking her in his arms and pulling her close.

"Of course, my lioness. I apologize that our time must be cut short, but I promise I will make it up to you tonight. We can go out tonight and do something special."

She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Only if you're not too tired. If you are too tired then we'll do it another night."

"We'll do it tonight, Doll Face. There's a new place I've been wanting to try and we rarely go on dates anymore."

Her smile grew and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"It's a date then?" He asked.

"It's a date." She agreed.

"Besides, Love, I'm never too tired for you."

"All right then, Daddy. I'll see you soon."

He nodded.

"I love you." He murmured sweetly.

"As I love you."

The kissed with the utmost tenderness and then when it was over he kissed Bella's womb.

"And I love you, my daughter."

Isabella gathered her belongings, picked up Da Vinci's leash and returned to Felix's side. As the exited she shut the door behind her, knowing just how much her fiancé truly loved her and how much she loved him.

…

"This one is way cuter!" Alice argued.

"No way!" Rosalie disagreed. "She's going to love this much more."

"I'm more fashionable. I know what Bella will love for her baby."

"But I've known Bella longer."

The two sisters-in-law were locked in a moment of competition as they shopped together for Bella's baby and bridal shower. Currently they were looking at clothes for their niece and each held a buddle of outfits in their arms. Each was determined to pick out Bella's favorite outfit for her daughter wanting to prove that they were the favorite sister. Though the competition was friendly they were very determined to win.

"Want to make it official?" Alice asked with a raise of her brow.

"What are the terms?" Rosalie challenged, seeing if the pixie was really up to betting against her.

"Whoever gives Bella the outfit she loves most for our niece wins, and the loser has to treat the winner to a spa day."

All Rosalie could do was grin. She knew Bella so well and was sure she could find a fabulous little outfit for the little girl.

"I have one rule for this." Rosalie chimed as she flipped her hair out of her face.

"And what would that be?" Alice asked as she smiled slyly but tried to sound innocent.

"Neither one of us can show the outfits ahead of time to Bella and ask her what she likes. Nor can we ask her what kind of outfit she wants for her baby. We cannot get any help with that as our intention from her. We must surprise her and use our skills to pick the best outfit out."

"That sounds fair enough." Alice grinned.

The pixie understood it was all in good fun, but she loved a good game.

The girls spent a while shopping and when they didn't feel like collecting purchases anymore they decided to take a break and have lunch.

"How's Spencer?" Alice asked.

Rosalie was thrown off guard by the question, but was happy when she came to her senses.

"She's doing great, thanks for asking. She's working herself to death with graduation being in May. And she has to be careful so she doesn't ware her voice out. All of those kids need to go easy. They're practicing like crazy."

"They'll win. I know it." Alice reassured her sister-in-law.

"I hope so. Spencer and Cameron are putting their whole hearts into this."

"It will pay off in the end. Jasper says that she's got an amazing voice. He's walked by the choir room and heard her."

"Her voice will make your jaw hit the floor."

Alice smiled.

"So do the boys at school try to come over because you're a model? You know see if they can get some cougar action?"

"Ew, that's gross, Alice. And no they don't."

"Just saying. The girl's at school pine after Jasper. Sometimes I come by to bring him lunch or just surprise him and girls will be in his office acting like they need extra help, but they just want to gawk at him. It pisses me off. Some of the girls even flirt with him, but he just dismisses it and I know it makes him uncomfortable. One time this one girl just wouldn't stop and I came in to see him, it was our anniversary and I couldn't wait until later in the day to see him so I surprised him and when he saw me in his doorway he was so relieved. He basically fled to my side and told the girl to get out before he slammed the door, locked it, and we had fun."

"Well everyone loves a Texan." Rosalie teased.

"I don't like those stupid girls thinking they can put their grimy hands on my cowboy."

"I see the way Jasper is around you. He doesn't look at anyone but you. He's always focused on you. And-"

Alice squealed when she saw a cowboy, well her cowboy. And Rosalie turned to look and not only did he see her brother-in-law, but her husband as well.

"There's my monkey man."

"There's my cowboy!"

The men greeted their wives with laughter. Rosalie got up so Emmett could sit down, and then she sat in his lap.

"I missed you." Emmett murmured.

"I missed you, too." Rosalie purred as she placed a kiss on her husband's lips. She loved Emmett more than words could express. He was her rock and her love. There wasn't much else she could ask for but her daughter in her life, whom she was forever grateful for.

"Before you know it we'll have a niece." Rose whispered.

"She'll be perfect. I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm going to win the bet." Alice snickered.

"Not a chance." Rosalie hissed, but with a playful smirk.

Emmett could only imagine what that smirk would require of him later tonight for he knew she could feeling his growing bulge under her lap.

…

Finally the catching up was over with. Carlisle didn't like having to inform Esme of every single thing she had missed. But Esme seemed to sit there and commit it to memory without questioning him. When it was over she sat there and smiled as she really looked Carlisle over, he was indeed happier.

"Bella is lovely, I see that she makes you happy."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, but with longing in his eyes at the mention of his fiancé.

"She is the center of my desire, the one who shares my soul, my heart, and my mate for life. I love no one as I do her, and now she gives me the gift of our child in her womb. In a few months I will be a father, but before I can blink I will be a husband."

"And I see how happy you make her. I didn't want to believe in long ago, but now I cannot deny it. I see the kindness."

"She's strong as well. She'll be Donna and a good one. She leads with her heart but not with emotion."

He rose from his seat to sit beside her instead of across from her.

"Esme, you and I have been friends for a long time and I want to be honest with you."

"Carlisle, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

He shook his head and patted her hand softly.

"I need to say this. I know you and I were nothing but means of pleasure for a long time and I am sorry for that. We should have never been in that sort of destructive relationship. I knew you wanted more than I did, but I was so lonely I wanted that pleasure you gave me even if it meant nothing, but by letting it carry on I hindered you from connecting with others and so you thought I would change and want you in the end. But cards have been dealt and I know life is short, but at the same time I couldn't be happier because I have my Isabella. I can only hope you find the one who loves you the most. And now you must prove to me your worth, and that you are trustworthy. Connect with my Isabella and show her that you are worthy of not only my employment but hers as well, for the decisions of this clan are just as much hers, and officially so once we say 'I do' you'll be taking orders from her."

"I understand, Carlisle." Esme bowed her head. "I wish so many things, but never to come between you and your-" She wasn't sure what to say.

"My Isabella." He supplied the words for her.

"Yes, but I wish you and I could be better friends."

"Prove to me your worth and I will. You put a gun to my soul mate's head." He tried not to get angry but his fists clenched. "When you point a gun at someone your attention is to kill." He growled and Esme saw the tension stress throughout his body. "When you put a gun to someone's head, there is no doubt about your intentions. You're not playing games because if you pull the trigger, the game's over."

"My intention that night was to kill her and I regret even imposing the threat."

He glared at her, his body shook with his rage and he did his best to restrain acting on his fury.

"You could have killed her. You could have taken her life! You could have stolen away from me the one thing that has ever made me happy. And then stolen the future life, though not growing then but growing now, the life of my daughter, you could have taken the ability for her to even be formed. And yet I let you stay here and come back because you have changed. I will never forgive you, Esme. When you apologize I will never say it's ok. I need my Isabella to live and my life would soon be gone after hers. So you better prove yourself though I know you've changed, because it makes it hard to be around you though I know that woman isn't you anymore. That crazed look isn't in your eyes, but-"

Carlisle caged his face in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"She is everything to me, Esme. She and my daughter are the two most important people in my life. And thank God you did not pull that trigger or I would be a dead man, whether I was living or in the ground."

Then, holding back the pain as he thought about Isabella's smile, all the pain and anger dissolved. He looked over at his oldest friend and warned her.

"Guard her, keep her from harm, and never betray her or me. Though she may not be Donna yet if she gives you an order consider it as if she were Donna now."

He rested his hands on his knees and then pushed himself up out of the chair.

"Do we understand one another, Esme?" He asked.

"Yes, Capo." She replied.

"Good."

He walked towards the window, resting his hands on the ledge and staring out onto the streets.

"We'll have Maria within our grasp soon enough. It's only time before I can scare her out of her safety zone. She wants me to take Isabella out of my protection but I will do no such thing and Isabella is aware of this all. We must make Maria squirm. Victoria is gone to her freedom in the mountains, or so my sources say. James is dead. Maria only has so much left. Her safety is crumbling and I will be there when the walls of Jericho fall."

He looked over his shoulder and found her still sitting.

"You are dismissed, Esme."

"Thank you, Capo."

She rose quickly and saw herself out.

His hand went to his heart and he retrieved the golden cross that hung from around his neck, a gift from his lioness.

"Lord, I pray I am making the right decision. Advise me otherwise if you would, if I am wrong. I mean to forgive her by accepting her return but I am cannot forgive the almost fatal disaster. Isabella is my salvation, and thank you for giving me this love. But I cannot so easily forgive Esme and I know Isabella cannot. She acts as if it did not frighten her but I know she was afraid. I know my love so well. Help me, Lord, I know my work is unholy when I use my gun, but help me use it if it means keeping my lioness safe. We are all your children, as you have proclaimed. Show me the path."

…

The next day Bella hadn't expected Esme to show up at the shop. She looked like any other patron only extremely beautiful like her celebrity customers.

"Bella, Hi!" She greeted oh so enthusiastically.

"Esme." Bella was shocked.

Felix moved a bit closer to Bella and Dean did as well, wanting to stand close their best friend.

"Carlisle told me about your bakery and I decided that I'm come by and try."

The smile that Esme wore made it almost impossible to suspect her.

"Questa è una sorpresa (This is a surprise)." Bella murmured allowed.

"Io non sapevo che parlava italiano (I did not know you spoke Italian)." Esme chimed in reply.

"I wanted to and it is nice to not be an inconvenience to my Italian family who have English as a second language. I picked it up quite easily."

"I'm glad for you, Bella. It will serve you well once you gain your title."

Bella nodded in agreement and moved to the showcase.

"So what would you like to get?" Bella asked.

"What do you recommend?"

Bella went into a happy explanation of her favorites and Esme ended up getting the special red velvet cake that would be at the wedding.

"I'm seeing if people like it just as much as Carlisle and me. It's what I'm doing for the wedding cake."

"I'm really happy that you and Carlisle are getting married."

Bella was surprised by her comment as they walked together with Felix and Da Vinci into the private seating area. Dean had hosted a few of their special mafia clients there and Bella decided she would check on them.

"Excuse me if you would, Esme. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Esme saw the other clients Bella had to tend to in the special room as she sat down, and told her to take her time.

"Bella, this is _magnifico_!" One of the mobsters expressed.

"Oh, Alberto." Bella laughed. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Bella, this is the closest you can come to an orgasm in your mouth." His wife expressed.

"Thank you." Bella blushed. "I was hoping you both would like those treats. You come so often I'm always searching for new things to cook up for you."

"You're the wife-to-be of Carlisle Cullen, whom I hold in the highest respects. We gladly support you and enjoy your delectable desserts."

"Carlisle speaks highly of you and your clan. I'm happy to be part of the business soon."

Isabella put her hand to her womb with a grunt, causing Felix to panic. He had his hand on her back and pulled a chair out for her to sit down in an instant.

"She's just at play." Bella explained.

"The bambina is very active?" Stella, Alberto's wife asked.

"She loves to kick and she loves me, but she's a daddy's girl. She loves it when he's a around and it's her way of telling me that she wants to see have daddy around or hear his voice. Not to say she doesn't like her time alone for me. There are times when she'll lean forward and put her hand against me and then Carlisle will try to touch that spot and she'll withdraw. Sometimes she just wants me."

"She knows how to play her parents." Alberto chuckled.

"Very much so." Bella agreed.

"May I?" Alberto asked as he motioned towards her womb.

"Of course!" Bella enthusiastically replied.

Gently Alberto rested his hand on Bella's womb and instantly he felt the Cullen daughter lean forward.

"She must be checking to see who I am." Alberto mused aloud.

"I'm sure. She's a very curious child but she loves people. We're eager for her to come so we can meet her already."

"Bella." Alberto spoke with the utmost sincerity. "Carlisle and I work well together and our clans function flawlessly together when we must work together. If it is ever needed, if your child for some reason is ever put in danger, you can be sure that my clan will always come to aid you and your fiancé's clan to protect you and your child."

She was truly touched and so she took his hand to give it a squeeze. He had expected her to kiss it, not that he felt disrespected that she did not, but an offer of protection was a valuable gift worthy of the gesture on his ring. He wondered why she had not. But Isabella knew not to show submission by kissing another Capo's ring since she too would be a Don very soon and Alberto would be surprised.

"Thank you, Alberto. I am truly honored. I'm happy that so many people wish to look after mia figlia (my daughter)."

"Of course, Bella. Now I suggest you go back to Esme. She looks rather lonely."

Bella looked over her shoulder and saw the woman did look very lonely. Bella said her goodbyes and went to join the member of her clan.

"I'm sorry, Esme. I forget how quickly time passes."

Esme gained her brightness again and she was no longer sad and lonely.

"It's quite all right. I'm enjoying the red velvet. It's delicious."

All Bella could do was smile.

…

Hungry didn't do his emotions justice; he was starving for his lover. He had nearly ripped her clothes from her body so that he could feast his eyes on her gorgeous pregnant figure. Her breasts had grown, her nipples darkened, and her sex drive increased greatly. He crawled over her, bare of all clothing, and took one nipple into his mouth. She moaned in pleasure, throwing her head back. Her breasts were so sensitive now and so the pleasure only magnified, as he tasted the source of what would provide milk for their daughter.

"Carlisle." She panted as her fingernails scraped at his back.

He groaned in reply. She needed to be worshiped like the goddess she was. Pulling him from her breasts she brought his head up to hers so that their eyes locked. Lovingly she caressed his cheek and drew him down for a slow and heated kiss. He held her in his arms and worshiped her with his kisses.

"I adore you, my lioness."

"As I do you, my lion." Then he began to suck on her neck, then her shoulder, her breast one more.

His kisses continued as he turned her in his arms. She rested now on her side so that he spooned her and lifted one leg up to enter her. After giving his member a few quick jerks, hard and erect, he pushed into her to worship his love with his most intimate part of his body.

Instantly she moaned in pleasure due to the depth of the angle at which he entered. Slowly he rocked his hips as she thrust back to meet him each time. Their lovemaking was slowly, sensual, and absolutely perfect. This was Heaven, their own personal Nirvana.

**Ok I don't normally rant about people on this site because I love all of my fans and followers. Now I know this rant doesn't apply to anyone reading this but, what has been bugging me lately is authors who don't write for the genre or pairings you do, never have read any of your stories, and yet they PM you asking you to read their story. I don't know how they even find me but I have been nice to the ones lately, who have asked me, but I recently received one from someone this week and it was the straw that broke the camels back. I mean it's one thing to ask someone whose story you ready but to not even have read one of their stories or write in the same genre or pairing, it just baffles me. I mean if you want someone else to read your story why shouldn't you give the person the respect and read theirs. **

**Ok, enough of my ranting. So I do promise the wedding is happening soon. We have a few more things we need to cover before we can get there but the list has shrunken greatly. I have a few surprises involving lions before the wedding. And I can't wait to write the next chapter. I promise in advance that I will work on it when I can, but am sorry if it does not get done as soon as I normally would since the weekends are typically used for me once homework is done to write, but as I have explained earlier I have other obligations. **

**I just want to thank CarlislaCooper for her constant support this week, as challenging as it has been. And Keeper of the Covenant for always providing me with wonderful ideas, and for helping me complete the regionals set list. I love you both very much! You rock! **


	49. I Am What I Am

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My great aunt came to stay this weekend and so I didn't have that much time to write. I also had homework to do and so it was hard to balance time with my great aunt and schoolwork. I'm also in the process of redrawing my sketches for the millionth time for my AP concentration portfolio, and so I have been a bit preoccupied. It snowed today, and so school was canceled, and it might very well be canceled again tomorrow. I only hope it's gone by the end of the week because I have tickets for Beauty and the Beast at the local theatre. **

**So I just want to give a big shout out to CarlislaCooper, who has plucked me up out of my recent sour mood and gave me inspiration to write. For two whole days this chapter sat with only this one it "Chapter Forty-Nine" and the cursor blinking as it awaited me to say more. CarlislaCooper is a very good friend, and I consider her my big sister. She is always giving me ideas and giving me feedback. She has been a joy to work with as we help one another when we are stuck on our stories. She is very kind, and always supportive of those whom she cares around. She is a creative writer, informative to say the least, and her stories take you to magical places you never thought you would experience before. I'm always anxious for her next chapter, so please check out her three amazing fics, "Feral Blood," "Washington," and "Breathing Hope." **

**I also just want to give a shout out to Keeper of the Covenant for her ever-helpful ideas. She helped me compile a list of events that needed to occur before the wedding and we are nearing the end of that list! Yay for being closer to the wedding! **

**Thank you everyone who reads and reviews this story. Lately I have been jealous of CarlislaCooper for her several thousand reviews, and I forgot that I should be thankful for the number I get, because I am grateful for those of you who take the time out of your day to leave me a message even if it is something simple. Also thank you to everyone who has favorited this story and added it to your alerts list, it means a lot to me. So I promise the wedding is getting closer, there a few more small things I need to cover before them. **

**Playlist: **

**I am what I am from La Cage Aux Folles **

**Freedom never cries by Five for Fighting**

**Beautiful by Christina Aguilera **

**The riddle by five for fighting **

**Her diamonds by Rob Thomas **

**Secret by the Pierces **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Forty-Nine

_I am What I am _

"Hi, Dad."

Dean gave Riley's hand a squeeze wanting to give his boyfriend support.

"Riley."

Riley's father hadn't been this shocked in a very long time. It had been years since his son had fled home.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

The look on his face did not come as a surprise to Riley, and Dean understood the feeling all too well. His own father had looked at him in much the same way, on to accept him years later.

"I need to talk to you." Riley stood strong, no letting his father see any fear.

His father grunted and opened the door further for the pair to come inside. Of course he didn't miss his son holding hands with another man.

Dean was saddened by the sight of the foyer, it was a small quaint home. The lack of money was obvious, but it was still a home. The setting and situation was all too familiar, he wanted to protect his boyfriend from the possible rejection. He wanted to steal him away from the world and make his life full of butterflies and Prada bags. Riley squeezed back, asking for comfort. The situation was looking down due to the look on Mr. Biers face.

"Talk." He commanded.

Riley took a deep breath and looked over at his boyfriend.

"I love you." Dean mouthed.

Mr. Biers was an expert at reading lips much to the couple's misfortune.

"I'm gay, Dad. That fact has not changed since the day I told you or since the day I knew. You told me that I couldn't survive in the world being gay. You're my father, you shouldn't be calling your own son a fag. I'm not here to tell you about the past, but I need you to know that I am who I am, and there's nothing wrong with that. There's nothing anyone can do to change that. I like men. I'm in love. I love Dean just the way you love Mom."

"Now stop right there!" His father demanded. "Don't you dare think that you and you and that thing are equal to my wife and I."

"Dad." Riley gasped.

"You fuck a man, you're a fag. No son of mine will be gay."

"Now, Sir." Dean intervened, keeping an arm around his boyfriend because he understood how hard this was for him. "There's no need to be crude. Riley merely wants you to accept him. He misses having a dad. If you really love your son, you'll try to understand how he feels. Your blood still runs in him."

Mr. Biers shook his head and grunted.

"There will be no gays in my house. You both are disgusting. If you want to be homos then fine, but not in my home. Neither of you are welcomed here. Now get out!"

Riley held back the tears that threatened to stream down his face, but he held back. He looked at Dean and actually smiled, because even if he didn't have his Dad, he had Dean.

"Thank you." He murmured.

"Anything for you, Babe." Dean cracked a grin.

Riley looked over at his father, gathering all of his confidence into one ball and threw it at his father.

"Goodbye, Mr. Biers, but before I go I have one thing to say. I am who I am, and that's all I am going to be. I don't criticize you for being heterosexual, and I am just as much of a person as you and I have my rights as an American. You can't bring me down. I love giggling. I love sitting at my vanity and putting on make up, never too much but just enough to pretty up my face. I like feeling pretty and there's nothing wrong with that. I love waking up to my boyfriend in the morning and knowing that there's someone in this world who is always going to love me. He's not even related to me and yet that's more than you would do. My flesh and blood is yours. Disown me again, fine. But remember at the end of the day that you're the one who failed me, and not the other way around. I have my own family at home, people who love me even though they don't have to. And Dean and I will start our own family even though two men can't reproduce. In the words of Harvey Milk via Sean Penn, God knows we keep trying. I know who I am, but I'm not sure you know who you are. So when I walk out that door, you'll get your wish."

Dean just cooed at his lover's confidence and led him towards the door. Riley stepped out onto the porch leaving Dean to stare back through the threshold. The quaint little home seemed rotten as Riley's father stared back at them, watching the two men leave.

"It's your loss, Mr. Biers." Dean called out.

The older man did not reply and so Dean shut the door. In silence the couple walked to their car, Dean in the driver's seat and Riley in the passenger's.

"How are you?" Dean asked as they pulled onto the main road.

Riley looked over and smiled through the tears. He appreciated it when his boyfriend reached over the consul and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I've had better days." Riley sniffled.

"Awe, Babe. I'm right here. I love you. It's his loss."

"I know and I love you, too. It's just hard to hear."

Dean took his boyfriend's hand and raised it to his lips.

"I would be worried if you thought it was easy, but sometimes the hardest things are worth it. You're free and he lost. You'll always have our family, and we all love and accept you. I know it hurts, but with so many people that love you, you'll never be lonely."

…

Riley smiled as Bella pecked him on the cheek. She was very motherly, which he appreciated. He needed that love and he felt safe right there with his family supporting him.

"You just hang in there, Sweetheart." Bella cooed.

Carlisle was lost in a serious conversation with Dean about Riley's well being. The man was being strong, but Carlisle understood all too well what it was like to be rejected by his own father and so he could empathize with Riley.

"I swear, Dean, I will kill that man." Carlisle hissed, luckily the conversation was out of Riley's hearing range.

"And upset Riley more. Just because he hurt him doesn't mean the man should be dead. Besides, what good could possibly come from that?"

"I just can't stand to see him like this. No one should have to feel like that. He knows he's loved, but to have your father flat our reject you…" Carlisle looked off into space but Dean saw the depth of emotion in the Don's eyes. "It's unbearable."

Dean looked at Carlisle and saw the sincerity. He understood that his friend had the best of intentions and it was truly appreciated.

"It's like watching your self from long ago?" Dean asked.

Carlisle remained silent for a while, letting his eyes wander to his fiancé and Riley. Seeing his friend hurt was painful because he knew Riley was innocent, a victim of being true to himself. Isabella was calmly helping Riley feel better using her maternal instinct to make their friend feel at home. Currently they were all at Riley's apartment doing what they could.

"Yes." Carlisle responded. "I don't want him to suffer like I did. He's who is he is and there is nothing he can do to change that and he shouldn't change because of his father. He can't chase after a dream that won't come true. But he will get better. And it will get easier."

"Did it get easier for you?"

He looked at Dean with all due seriousness.

"Not until I met Isabella and she convinced me that I didn't have to be what Leonardo made me. But it does get easier and still is. Everyday I think of him less and I know who really raised me. I know that I won't victimize my daughter and other future children the same way he did Emmett and I. The hardest part for Riley is over, but now he just has to know, and we have to reinforce that he's better off and that he's always going to have us to love him, just like my family did for me but I didn't understand."

Bella, knowing her fiancé all too well, looked across the room at him with beckoning eyes.

"I'm being paged." Carlisle teased.

Crossing the distance between them he bent over the back of the couch, taking his fiancé's face in his hands and then kissed her hard. She loved the feel of Carlisle's lips crashing against his, each tug and kiss powerful and meaningful.

"You might think you're lions but you don't need to eat her face off." Riley teased.

Dean and Felix couldn't help but chuckle. Carlisle pulled back from the kiss, still holding her face in his hands, and grinned.

"She tastes good." He explained with innocent eyes.

"Delicious." Bella purred.

"Finally you guys went at it. It's like you guys took an oath or chastity or something ever since you got here."

"We wanted to give our attention to you." Bella explained.

"And support you." Carlisle added.

"But you guys are so weird. I mean we all know you guys can't go very long without making out like a pair of horny teenagers." Riley continued to taunt.

Carlisle just snickered as he smoothed his thumb along Isabella's bottom lip.

"My very pretty lioness." He swooned.

"My very handsome lion, my king of the jungle." She replied in a soft purr.

She squeezed his bicep and it was his turn to purr.

"You're doing double time aren't you?" She asked, eyes hooded with lust.

A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips and Bella swooned.

"Work outs with you in the morning and another set in the afternoon. I have to, Doll Face. Can you honestly tell me you would love a Don with a big cake belly? With all the desserts you've been having me try lately…"

Riley snickered and Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'll love you no matter what." She swooned.

He kissed her sweetly but couldn't help but laugh.

"But you still prefer the abs?"

"Most definitely! And the biceps! And everything else!"

"Well maybe we can go somewhere and I can show them to you." He raised his brow and she licked her lips. "I know you want some."

All she could do was moan as her eyes fell on Carlisle Jr. trying to reach her in his pants. He was so big and she loved it. She'd never had a lover like Carlisle, and never been fucked like he fucked her. The pregnancy had spiked their already amazing sex life, the couple barely could go a day without being together, and now she was needing twice a day or more. Carlisle Jr. was so big and anything but a junior.

"Don't tease me." Bella moaned as Da Vinci nuzzled her leg.

"You both are addicted to sex." Dean chortled.

Carlisle bent don't and licked Bella's bottom lip, moaning as he went.

"That's actually really hot." Riley gawked.

Just then Carlisle's phone buzzed and Isabella groaned with longing for her fiancé.

"Carlisle."

"Just a minute, Love. It's Jasper." He pleaded with her as he clicked the answer button.

"Hello." He spoke into the phone.

"Carlisle, I cracked the code!"

"You did?" Carlisle was in shock.

"Honey, what is it?" Bella asked, getting up from the sofa and resting her hand on her fiancé's shoulder.

"Jasper cracked the code!"

Her jaw dropped and she wasn't sure what to do first.

"What does it say? How did he do it? What's the clue?"

Carlisle took a deep breath to catch up with all that had flooded from Isabella's mouth.

"Jasper, what did you find?" Carlisle asked.

Bella clung to her man, eager as the other three men in the room and Da Vinci, about what was going on.

"You're not going to believe this, Carlisle."

"Just tell me, Jasper. Please."

"It's about your great grandfather."

"Raimondo?" Carlisle questioned, wanting to make sure they were speaking of the same man.

"Yes, this is a note from him. Carlisle, he's been writing the clues. This is his treasure hunt."

"What does the note say? How did you crack it?"

"You know I'm a history buff, and well I happen to enjoy cracking codes, especially decoding telegrams from wars and such. Aro let me into the archives last week and I stumbled upon some files of decoded messages. I can't even begin to explain what's in this letter. I think… I think you need to come over here and read this."

Putting his hand on the speaker, Carlisle turned to his fiancé.

"We need to head over to the warehouse."

Bella nodded in understanding. Da Vinci had made his way to Bella's side and now leaned against her leg, begging for attention. Apologetically, Carlisle and Bella said goodbye to the couple and hurried to the warehouse with Da Vinci and Felix.

Upon entering the archives Carlisle kept hold of Isabella only by her hand for she needed to maintain her image to anyone else that she could be Donna. She walked strongly and kept her head held high as they passed the rows of history.

"Jasper." She cooed upon seeing him.

He rose from his seat and accepted the kiss on the cheek that she gave him.

"You look lovely, Bella."

"Thank you, Jasper." Bella blushed. "You look handsome as always."

"Would you like to see the note?" Jasper asked in his with his Texan drawl.

Eager to know what was going on the babmina began to kick, looking for attention as well.

"Lo so, lo so mia figlia curiosa, si vuole essere parte della commozione pure (I know, I know my curious daughter, you want to be part of the commotion as well)."

Da Vinci rubbed against Carlisle wanting the same attention, making the couple laugh.

"Our children just want our love." Carlisle murmured sympathetically as he scratched behind Da Vinci's ears.

Felix pulled a chair out for Bella at the desk at which Jasper had been sitting at. With thanks, she sat down with the letter in front of her. Da Vinci rushed to her side, resting his head on her knee and Carlisle stood behind her, a hand on the top of the chair as he leaned over her shoulder. Jasper pulled up a chair beside Bella and looked over the words on the page that he had decoded.

"It's all in Italian." Carlisle gawked.

"I don't speak that much of the language so I could only make out names and a few words, but it says specifically Raimondo Cullen and it mentions Clarissa Cigno and the word Swan."

Bending over the table some more Carlisle took a piece of paper and a pen and began to translate for Jasper. Bella could have done it but Carlisle was still faster because like English it was something he learned as a babe.

"Raimondo seemed to keep several documents in code, some are decoded, and I found similar patterns in the way he altered the key. After spending my teenager years studying the codes and keys from the world wars and earlier on I have a foolproof system for cracking codes. If you weren't translating now I would be stuck with Google translate, just as effective only it takes longer."

Carlisle took his fiancé's left hand and kissed her ring.

"My love, we have our answer."

Setting the paper down in front of her, he then wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll read it." Bella decided with a delightful sigh due to the kisses Carlisle was placing on her neck.

_"Dear recipient of this letter, _

_ How strange that you have found this letter and I do hope that this information rests in the hands of either a family member or someone of good intentions. If you possess this note then you have received my others, and must know you are searching for something if you have bothered to decode it. And I assume you must be family somehow or in possession of something else that once belonged to me, if you have decoded this. You must speak Italian otherwise, and so I may only hope you are family. My name is Raimondo Cullen, quite literally my first name means 'wise protector'. After a long voyage to America two years ago my family established our business and have been prosperous. Recently my cousin, Clarissa Cigno, who has changed her last name in order to fit in with the Americans, to Swan, the literal translation of her surname into English. Cullen, yes, I am aware it lacks the Italian roots that someone with as pure Italian blood as I would have, sounds English even though I am anything but that. _

_ I can only assume that you must be curious about what I have hidden in this precious city. I adore New York, you see, there is so much more to it than pretty lights and wondrous opportunities. I may be a Don but I am a connoisseur of the arts. Some days I walk the streets, watching the people pass by me. Sometimes I stop in a store and pick something up for my wife, Azzurra. She is beautiful, and the day we met I understood just why her parents gave her that name, meaning sky blue. Her eyes are as blue and bright as the sky and I find myself lucky enough to gaze at them each day and to receive her love. There is nothing like being in love, and I know I am a very lucky name to have my Azzurra. One of the things I love the most about my wife is her intelligence. She does not wish to sit around and sew all day or be a simple housewife. Upon moving to this glorious place of new hope and opportunities we decided to learn all about America that we could, and everything there was to know about this city. It might be bold to say, but I am very familiar with all the nooks and crannies of this city, my home. Sometimes I come home to find my wife with a book in her lap as she lounges in my study. Some husbands would be angry with their wives for the invasion of their space, but I do not consider it a violation. She is very much aware of what I do for a living and I tell her everything if she is willing to hear it. The moment we met it was like the world stopped spinning, and only we existed. If soul mates exist then I have found mine, because she never judges me and I love her with all of myself. She helps me sort through my troubled mind when I am at loss for a decision and she helps me make one. And so my study is not a place for me alone, I enjoy coming home to find her comfortable on my day bed by the window with a book propped in her lap, legs tucked to the side and her eyes dancing across the page as she learns. When we lived in Italy we have a group of dear friends who were artists and now we miss them terribly, so when we moved we were joyful upon discovering the thousands of artists here in our own city. I walk in and out of galleries, stop by the stands of starving artists in the streets, and marvel at the sculptures of young prodigies. I take my Azzurra to Broadway and she adores it, as do I. We go to local concerts, and I love the musicians on the streets. This city is full of art and I am in Heaven, by God I swear I am, this city and my wife. _

_ Clarissa departed this utopia of ours a few days ago and she is with child. She told Azzurra that if it is a little girl she will call her Marie. She hopes for a girl but she will be just as happy to have a son, and if she does she will call him Anthony. The father is a man named, Alfonso. She did not offer us his last name nor did she ever offer him hers. And now she carries his child, whom he will never know. For some reason she wishes to flee to the other side of the country to Washington, and there she will take up residence in a small town called Forks. She escaped death, cheated it one might say, and she wishes to hide. I do not blame her. I support her families decision in wanting to make her Donna. The Volturi was very much aware that the Cigno family was rising in power above the Cullens and themselves. Clarissa was meant to be the leader of the Sicilian Mafia, the don above all dons. There have been other Donnas, but not of Italian blood. The American mafia is just beginning to rise, and now I must keep this secret locked away, as hard as it is to carry. But she refuses to take the throne, even here beside me in American. I even offered her my title, and I would step down, happily lowering myself to her sotto or an advisor. She refused and told me that she wishes to go away to mourn the loss of her family. But she trusted me with the object I have hidden, and cleverly so. It was given to her by Basilio Volturi, the leader of the Sicilian Mafia, with whom I have been in recent contact. She did not make it out of Sicily alone, you see. He helped her. He offered her the protection in the Volturi home his home, you see, though Clarissa and Basilio were cousins he was madly in love with her. They never acted on it, because she never felt the same and it would be a shameful thing to do, taking marriage rights with your cousin, blasphemous, but I do not blame my dear cousin for loving Clarissa. She is a kind soul and strong willed. With his aid and blessing she fled to America, with the greatest heirloom of all. She trusted me with it and I have hidden it from the world just as she requested. Volturi men are cursed to love Cigno women, they must resist their love, but once their true mate is found the love vanishes. Thank God I am a Cullen, and I only have eyes for my wife. Clarissa and I grew up playing together with Basilio in the fields and streets of Sicily. We were always such good playmates. We always let her win though because she was the youngest of us three, and we didn't want her to feel left out when we could run faster and climb higher. Then we grew older and she seemed to outrun us, as she held up her skirts as to not trip when she jumped across the small creek near her house. I am sad to see her withdraw from power, but being the thoughtful woman that she is she wishes not to threaten another person's life simply because of shared company. The heirloom is a ring, only the greatest of us can wear this and those who do we rule the mafia world. I have but worn it once, only because Clarissa slid it upon my finger. I was much too in awe to put it on, and I felt unworthy. Basilio gave it to her as a parting gift, taking it from his own finger and trusting it into her care. He must have meant for her to wear it, but she wanted it hidden from the world. And so it is. _

_ Dear friend, I will no longer give you clues, for where the ring lies you must discover. Let history be your guide, it's the end of the line for my good help. Think of where you have been and what it might be now, think of where I used to go, and what it might have become. Use your minds and remember history. In the words of George Santayana, 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it'. Remember history, and I hope that maybe I have made it. If you are blood bound to me, then you know where it is. Good luck._

_-Raimondo Cullen." _

Isabella looked up at her husband-to-be in confusion, she didn't understand where to go from there.

"We just have to be patient, Doll Face. We will find it when it's time and we have an advantage that the others do not."

She raised a brow, still perplexed.

"We have the archives, Isabella. Mom has photo albums stored somewhere of pictures of our ancestors. We just have to look. And besides, art is my specialty. I'm sure we'll come up with something."

Bella rolled her eyes, hoping that her fiancé was right.

"I sure hope so."

"Have a little faith in me, Honey." Carlisle pleaded with a pout on his lips.

All she could do was smirk. She had more than a little faith in her lover, more than he could imagine.


	50. And the Winner Is

**Hey everyone! So there was no school today so there was more time to write. I won't know until later today if I will have school tomorrow. But I am very happy to get this chapter out. It's chapter fifty! Can you believe how much has happened since chapter one? For me, as the writer, chapter one feels like forever ago. I couldn't find a link that worked for the ring I mention in this chapter so if you want to see what it looks like search Stone of Wonderland from Alice, the syfy movie. It was a lot of fun writing this chapter. Another note, the wedding is coming up soon. Yay! **

**Special shout out to Keeper of the Covenant and CarlislaCooper just for being super awesome! **

**Playlist: **

**If It's Love by Train **

**Alice by Avril Lavigne **

**Move Along by the All American Rejects **

**Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield**

Chapter Fifty

_And the winner is…_

Nervous didn't even begin to describe how Spencer felt right now. Currently she stood beside Beth as they both practiced their vocals to warm up their voices.

"Are you ready for this, Spencer?" Beth asked.

All she could do was nod. She was nervous beyond belief. Yes she was used to singing in front of the club, but now it was real and she would be singing in front of hundreds of people. Danielle was giving her the evil eye as she flirted with Cameron, who seemed to be so hyper focused on something that he didn't even hear the person he was supposedly talking to.

"It's ok to be nervous." Beth reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be great." Spencer looked over at her and thanked her with a smile. "You know I threw up all over backstage the first time I performed in front of an audience, I was four but I went on stage anyway even though my mouth tasted like puke."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh and Beth smirked.

"See, laughter is the best medicine after all."

"Thanks, Beth. I needed that. It's just my entire family is out there tonight and family friends. Jane texted me and said they filled up two of the middle rows just to fit everyone."

"Well it just means you have a lot of people out there rooting for you. We're going to win this, Spencer."

She nodded in agreement and then let her eyes wander back over to Danielle and Cameron.

"Cameron is acting strange." She mused aloud.

"He gets nervous, but not like this. Maybe you should go talk to him"

Taking Beth's advice Spencer made her way over to her boyfriend, hoping to relieve him of his nervous state.

"Cameron." She murmured while Danielle continued blabbing.

He snapped out of his trance and blushed profusely.

"Spencer." He sighed in relief. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, and you look very handsome. Are you all right, Baby? You look like you're going to be sick."

She held the back of her hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever. Taking a deep breath and forgetting that Danielle was standing right there beside them, he took her hand from his forehead and brought it to his lips.

"I love you, Spencer."

A sweet smile played across her lips, making Cameron relax. As long as he had her he would be happy forever.

"I love you, too, Cameron."

With his free hand he took the ring from his pocket and held it in front of her face. It was the Stone of Wonderland from "Alice" on Syfy. They had watched it together a few times and he knew just how much she loved it. She couldn't find it at Kay jewelers anymore and so she truly wondered how he had come to obtain it. It was a silver band with golden outlining, and gold between the silver panels and black tilted squares. On each square was a symbol. A golden half sphere stood at attention with small little diamonds circling the bottom. A green snake like design danced around the half-sphere, and to top it off was a dazzling blue stone. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"Cameron." She gasped.

Danielle was seething with anger as Cameron dropped down to one knee.

"Cameron, I'm flattered but we're so young."

All the boy could do was smile.

"Listen to what I have to say, Love. It's not what you think."

Spencer nodded in agreement, and then looked at the ring he held in his hand that rested on his knee, then to his hand that was holding hers, and finally to his face. He was smiling and so she let herself get lost in the moment, happy to be here with Cameron. Their eyes locked in a loving gaze and he professed his love for her.

"Spencer, since the day we met I knew we would be the best of friends. And in these few short months we have known each other I have come to love you more and more with each passing day. I lacked experience with romance and dating before, but when you came into my life and then later agreed to be my girlfriend, I was even more lost trying to figure out what a good boyfriend would do, but at the same time I had never been more sure of myself. I wasn't thinking anymore when it came to you, I was feeling. And when I am with you I am the happiest man alive. Soon we'll be graduating, and right now we're going to perform what could be our last show together as a club unless we win, but you and I will carry on together into college. Some couples don't last once they start college, but Spencer, I don't want that to happen to us. I love you, and I want to stay together. Not just through the rest of this school year, not just through college, but always. We may be young, but we're in love and I've never been happier. We have so much time Spencer, we can wait for marriage as long as we need to, and even engagement. We're going to explore a new part of our lives when college starts, and I want to do it together. You're it for me, Spencer; you're my muse. I want to spend forever with you." He held the ring out to her and he was happy to see her smile stretched from ear to ear as she fought the tears that threatened to ruin her make up. "This is a promise ring, and you're right we are too young for engagement, but I want to make a promise of my commitment to you. And so Spencer, will you accept this ring, my promise to love you for as long as you love me, and to always work out our problems together, so that we can be together always?" All she could do was nod until the words finally fell from her lips.

"Yes, Cameron, yes I accept your promise, and I promise you the same in return. I love you."

He slipped the ring on the ring finger of her left hand, then sprung to his feet and picked her up, spinning her around as he kissed her happily.

He set her down and they both looked over to see Lola giggling and Beth looking at them admiringly. Spencer brushed the wrinkles off her black dress. It was shoulderless with a heart shaped corset. The skirt was longer in the back than in the front for a reason, as part of it would be changed later during the performance.

"All right, you two. We have to perform in five minutes. Their almost done with their song out there."

Spencer pecked Cameron on the lips and murmured their love before wishing each other luck.

"Come on, Spencer."

"See you on stage, Babe." Cameron chuckled as his girlfriend and Beth walked away, going to take their places.

Back in the auditorium the previous group was finishing their last song. Emmett and Rosalie were anxious to see their little girl perform. Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Tanya, Mary, Alice, Jasper, Elizabeth, Alistair, Felix, Jane, Aro, Sulpicia, Caius, Athenodora, Marcus, Didyme, Riley, and Dean were all there to support Spencer and her group. Everyone was sure that they would win, but they had to admit that the other two teams that the other two teams that had just performed were good. The team left the stage and the emcee introduced the next show choir group, Sonic Sensations.

The spotlight did not highlight the stage when the first notes of the opening song rang. The vibrations of the music could be heard in an echo created by Spencer's group. One of the doors at the back of the large auditorium opened and the spotlight landed on Beth as she began to sing. Spencer was already hiding in the auditorium waiting for her turn to prove herself as the secret weapon. Neither the judges nor the other team would see it coming. It was always Beth or Cameron, or both, who started the opening number, but no one could predict Spencer. She smiled as Beth sang out boldly, soon it would be her turn.

_"Trippin' out, spinnin' around, I'm underground. I fell down. Yeah, I fell down." _

Beth walked with grace and poise down the aisle. Some of the people seemed to expect it, but Beth just kept her composure and acted like she was the queen bee. Another light focused on the stage where the rest of the team assembled in their positions. The back row burst out into song while the front sang back up and started the dance routine. Singing at but with her team she let the words give her power.

_"I'm freaking out where out, where am I now? Upside down and I can't stop it now." _

Beth was on the stage and Cameron took her hand as the pair moved to the front side by side and the spotlight shot to Spencer. She had been sitting in front behind the judges' panel and she burst out into song with all the confidence she had.

_"Can't stop me now!" _She took over the show and Beth was happy to step back and let their kindest member showcase her talent. "_Oh, oh_." Spencer enthusiastically hurried up the steps and onto the stage where Cameron took her hand and the rest of the group really got into the lyrics and dance routine as the chorus took control with Spencer leading them. She held her hand clasped together over her heart to show her sincerity that also reflected in her eyes and facial expressions as she poured her heart out for the audience. _"I, I'll get by." _With force Cameron wrapped his arms around her across her chest and pulled her against him, both of them looking as strong as ever. "_I, I'll survive._"

Cameron pulled away and Beth, Danielle, Lola, and several of the other girls moved across the stage as Spencer walked to the other edge of the stage, getting twirled in the process by several of the guys singing the back up lyrics in harmony.

_"When the world's crashing down. When I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around._"

The entire ground belted out as one sound.

_"Don't you try to stop me now. I, I won't cry." _

Starting from opposite sides of the stage Cameron and Spencer stepped to the front to sing out to the crowd in a more personal manner as if they were explaining some magnificent journey. Their duet was beyond fantastic, the sound of their voices united was the closest you could get to an perfection.

_"I found myself in Wonderland. Get back on my feet again." _

All the boys in harmony sang together.

_"Is this real?_"

And the girls together replied.

"_Is this pretend?_"

Beth happily sang out her part.

"_I'll take a stand." _

In unison the group sang.

_"Until the end. I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the world's crashing down. When I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around. Don't you try to stop me. I, I won't cry. I, I'll get by. I, I'll survive. When the world's crashing down. When I fall and hit the ground. I will turn myself around Don't you try to stop me." _

With Beth on one side of her and Cameron on the other, Spencer moved with them to sit on the edge of the stage to sing the closing line in an a musical whisper.

_"I, and I won't cry." _

The crowd burst into applause and Spencer let out the breath she was holding after her finishing note. She had survived her first public performance outside of school. If she did it mere moments ago she could do it again.

Getting up from the edge of the stage, Cameron joined three of the other boys in the center and formed a line. Spencer left as well to stand with the rest of the group while Danielle, Katie, and Ashley joined Beth on the edge where they would stay for a while. Spencer took her place beside Jesse, her dance partner for part of this piece.

"You ready for this, Hot Stuff?" Jesse whispered.

Spencer tried to hide her annoyance and just blew it off. She kept her composure for she was not going to let personal issues cost them points. The music started and the three boys began to sing. Jace starting off, then Caleb with the following line, and Alex with the third.

_"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking." _

_ "When you fall everyone stands." _

_ "Another day and you've had your fill of sinking. With the life held in your-" _

The girls on the edge of the stage sang in harmony to accompany the three boys who had already sung.

_"Hands are shaking cold." _

The music picked up when Cameron sang out speaking to the crowd and his team.

_"These hands are meant to hold." _

The three girls got up and walked through the four boys walking forward as the rest of the group sang in unison with them and moved to the steps of the dance routine across the stage.

_"Speak to me! When all you got to keep is strong move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through." _

The passion flowed of Cameron because he was singing this for Spencer, to her in the past when he wished he could have rescued her. The first song had been about surviving in a new situation when you don't know another. Now this was about staying strong, maintaining the strength you've gained when you have nothing but that to live off of.

_"Move along." _

Spencer echoed his call from across the stage in Jesse's arms.

_"Move along." _

Cameron looked across the stage to his girlfriend in the arms of another man and it pissed him off. Luckily Danielle was singing beside him so he was distracted from his rage that he wouldn't let the audience see.

_"So a day when you've lost yourself completely. Could be a night when your life ends." _

She was trying to seduce him, even if it was part of the act it could never work. The bond between Cameron and Spencer to the audience was part of the routine, but Peter had planned it for the pair to keep their eyes on one another the entire time.

Jesse was acting like a slime ball as he danced with Spencer, who struggled to get free just as Cameron did from Danielle was the two couples moved towards closer together. Jesse was supposed to represent a struggle, but to Cameron it was just perverted. Jesse sang with Lola who danced behind the pair, Jesse with sadistic motives, and Lola in warning.

_"Such a heart will lead you to deceiving." _

Spencer fought against him and pushed him away and the other girls came to her rescue and danced in unison as they sang.

_"All the pain held in your" _

And the boys together on the opposite side of the stage also in a group replied.

_"Hands are shaking cold." _

Spencer broke free from the girls just as Cameron ran forward out the group of boys, taking both of her hands in his and holding them in front of their faces as he sang to her.

_"Your hands are mine to hold." _

And as the group replied.

"_Speak to me!" _

All the group sang together as Spencer and Cameron worked together. The other stayed in their clumps or danced as individuals sometimes with a partner in the background or across the front to keep the crowd entertained. Spencer and Cameron were united as one voice even if they were still singing with the rest of their choir.

_"When all you got to keep is strong move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through. Move along." _

Excluding Spencer and Cameron the group went on singing the background lyrics.

_"Go on, go on, go on, go on." _

Together the pair went on to sing as the other's sang in the background.

_"When everything is wrong." _Cameron spun her around and pulled her into his embrace. "_We move along." _

_ "Go on, go on, go on, go on." _

Cameron followed Spencer as she spun across the stage, and suddenly pulled her to him her back against his front.

_"When everything is wrong." _

Spencer sang a line on her own as he moved her towards the center of the stage joining several other of their team members.

_"We move along." _

Jesse, Danielle, and Jace united their voices to sing in reply like an echo.

_"Along, along, along." _

Suddenly everyone stopped and stood with hands by their side and faces of serious emotion. Joining their voices together, but unlike the others Spencer and Cameron though they were in the center of the first row of the group, they were the only ones with joint hands. Cameron's fingers were laced with hers, never letting go.

_"When all you got to keep is strong move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through." _

This time everyone seemed to pour even more emotion into the chorus as it reached its peak.

_"When all you got to keep is strong move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through." _

The music stopped to let their voices fill the room, giving everyone in the audience an eerie chill as they raised their lowered heads and rested folded their arms behind their backs except for the persistent couple.

_"When all you got to keep is strong move along, move along like I know you do. And even when your hope is gone move along move along." _

Cameron put one foot forward with pure determination etched across his face when he sang out and the music came back on full blast.

_"Just to make it through!" _

The group sang the background lyrics as the pair ended the song.

_"Go on, go on, go on, go on." _

Cameron, with the last of his vengeance sang out and then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

_"Right back what is wrong." _

He rested his forehead on her shoulder as she lifted one arm to run his fingers through his hair as she sang to conclude the piece.

_"We move along." _

She rested her head against his and the lights faded. The crowd burst out into applause and she could hear her family cheering amongst the large crowd. Cameron pulled her in line to be ready for the next song. They were taking a back seat for the opening and letting song of the other girls and guys have the spotlight.

Anna, Caroline, and Trisha would sing lead for the first chorus with Devin, Matt, and Chris following one of the girls each to prepare for their big surprise. Every girl was paired with a guy who would follow them ready to shock the crowd when the time came. The fedoras were laid out in their places ready to be used but the audience couldn't see them because of the angles of the stage. The group began to sing when the lights focused again and the music played.

_"La la la la la la la la." _

Caroline opened with Devin on her tail, smiling

_"Everyday I fight for all my future somethings. A thousand little wars." _

Anna with Matt behind her picked up the next line with smirk on her face.

_"I have to choose between. I could spend a lifetime earning things that I don't need." _

Trisha came out from center stage with Chris behind her as she took her spotlight.

_"But that's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty." _

The rest of the group was lined up down the center of the stage, after each surprised revealed they would step to the side as they sang together. Spencer was in the front singing the lead vocal because this was her own personal song. She wasn't just singing this for herself, but for Mary, and for Bella, and anyone who had ever been a victim of losing their freedom.

_"But if you strip me, strip it all away." _

Cameron stripped off her long black skirt to reveal a black chiffon skirt that went to mid thigh. She acted surprised by crossing her arms over her chest for a moment because her sleeves were gone too, revealing a lot of creamy skin. The girl behind Cameron tore off his shirt, since it was a tear away, to reveal a short sleeve t-shirt with black suspenders and she placed a fedora on his head. This same action occurred with everyone in the line only the stepped to the side after their costumes had been altered and Spencer kept singing as Cameron complimented her either with echoes or musical sounds. Leaving them standing in the parted sea of their team together.

_"If you strip me, what would you find. If you strip me, strip it all away. I'll be all right." _

With Spencer as the leading vocal and Cameron her dance partner, he sang with the rest of the group still loudly but soft enough to let Spencer's voice take over. His hands moved across her body and acted like he was trying to shut her up as he bent over taking her with him but she pushed back up and the other members did similar things but everything was still synchronized so the routine looked as perfect as it sounded. The boys would dance behind each girl wrapping their arms around them and the girl pushing an arm away one at a time, as they tried to take something from each girl but she stood strong.

_"Take what you want. Steal me pride. Build me up or cut me down to size. Shut me out. But I'll just scream. I'm only one voice in a million but you ain't taking that from me. Oh, oh, no you ain't taking that from me. Oh, oh, no you ain't taking that from me. Oh, oh, no you ain't taking that from me. You ain't taking that from me." _

Cameron got his turn to be the lead vocal with the others singing back up behind him, but still Spencer stood beside him dancing with him and complimenting him with her subtle vocals.

_"I don't need a microphone, yeah. To say what I've been thinking. My heart is like a loudspeaker that's always on eleven. And if you strip me, strip it all away. If you strip me, what would you find. If you strip me, strip it all away. I'm still the same." _

The girls formed a line and the boys pulled and tugged and then it reversed as the entire group sang together.

_"Take what you want. Steal my pride. Build me up or cut me down to size. Shut me out but I'll just scream. I'm only one voice in a million but you ain't taking that from me. Oh, oh, no you ain't taking that from me. Oh, oh, no you ain't taking that from me. Oh, oh, no you ain't taking that from me. You ain't taking that from me." _

The couple sang together and were happy to be joined by the voices of their friends.

"_'Cuz when it all boils down at the end of the day. It's what you do and say that makes you who you are. Makes you think about it, think about it. Doesn't it. Sometimes all it takes is one voice." _

The boys ducked down and the girls leapt over them like it was leap frog. The boys popped back up and grabbed the girls as equal partners but showing them off at the same time.

_"Take what you want. Steal me pride. Build me up or cut me down to size. Shut me out but I'll just scream. I'm only one voice in a million but you ain't taking that from me. Oh, oh, no you ain't taking that from me." _The rest of the team joined them in repeating the last line again to finish and then it was over.

The audience jumped to their feet giving the group a standing ovation. Spencer looked out at the crowd, with Cameron's arm around her waist and their chests pressed together still in position from the song's end, and spotted her family. She couldn't help but wave at her mom and dad, and Bella, too. Mary was jumping up and down whistling with her fingers in her mouth, the type that Spencer could never do, but it was nice to see her baby sister, though cousin, rooting for her.

Cameron led her off stage and their group joined the other two backstage while the emcee announced the short intermission while the judges deliberated.

"You guys were amazing!" Peter shouted as he rushed in from the auditorium.

The directors of the show choir had to be in their seats in the auditorium during the performances, only allowed to go backstage right before their group went on to wish them luck and give any last minute instructions. But now all three of the directors entered to congratulate their teams. Anne and Caroline were buzzing due to having a solo even if it was just a few lines, but the hadn't even had that before. Spencer was still trying to convince herself that she had actually survived. Beth walked over to embrace her, and she accepted.

"You were fantastic, Beth."

"Like you weren't." She teased. "No one saw you coming. And the way you just belt out those notes and switch right to a high note and hold it for a century. I'm jealous."

After a few more words were exchange Spencer went around congratulating everyone on how well she did. She didn't want to seem like she was a bitch and high on her house just because she was a major part of the show today. She wanted everyone on the team to know that she sincerely thought they each did an amazing job. She got to Danielle and smiled at her.

"You were fantastic, Danielle."

Danielle just brushed her off and mumbled, "bitch."

Before Spencer could even contemplate how to react a pair of familiar arms surrounded her from behind and pulled her close. Cameron kissed the crook of her neck, and chuckled softly.

"What about me, Love?"

She giggled at the feel of his lips trailing up her neck until they sucked at her jaw.

"You, my love." She whispered as she wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned back further into him. "Were the epitome of perfection. Not only do you look like a god, but if gods sang then you are what they would sound like."

Tilting her head to the side, she looked up into his eyes that were gazing down at her.

"You took my breath away, Spencer. You're meant for the stage. When you're on Broadway, you'll be the star. I had to remind myself I was on stage and not a spectator because all I wanted to do was watch you. You dazzle me, you dazzled the audience."

Blush spread across her cheeks but she wasn't embarrassed, more so flattered.

"Did I give 'em the old razzle dazzle?" She teased.

He just nodded his head and then pressed his lips softly against hers, catching her off guard. Their lips embraced, partaking in a kiss based on pure adoration of one another. Danielle was seething and Jesse was acting like a jackass.

"Can you believe it?" Danielle growled to her best friend.

"Oh, give it a rest, Danielle." Beth groaned. "You can have your pity party later."

"But look at them." Danielle barked.

"There's nothing to see. It's nothing new so don't bother getting your panties in a knot."

When the kiss broke they gazed in a daze into each other's eyes. Cameron looked as if he were about to go back in for another kiss because his lips were only a quarter of an inch from hers and she looked just as eager to do the same. But the moment was shattered when all three teams were called back on stage. Hand in hand Cameron and Spencer followed the group, keeping a low profile now after being the center of the performance before. They would hang in the back and let the other's have their moment to be seen by everyone.

The three groups gathered on stage, all eager to know who the winner was. The emcee started with the third place group.

"In third place…" He opened the envelope. "The Phantom's Prodigies."

The group standing to the right of Spencer's team received a small trophy, but they seemed happy enough even though they would have been even happier to win. This meant that it was between Spencer's group and City Street Symphony.

"And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for." The card was pulled from the envelope and everyone on both teams held hands with the members of their own group. "By a unanimous decision, the winner is…" There was a drum roll. "Sonic Sensations!"

Their team burst into roars and cheers of joy as peter accepted the trophy. Everyone was hugging and didn't really notice the other team getting their second place trophy. Cameron pulled Spencer into his arms and kissed her like it was New Years.

"Next stop: Nationals!" Beth exclaimed.

Spencer couldn't have been happier.

Out in the lobby Spencer was congratulated by each member of her fan club, meaning her family. Jane nearly knocked her over causing everyone to burst out laughing. As each couple or smaller family congratulated them they left once they were done. There was a team dinner that everyone was very happy about attending, but she wanted to finish thanking her family for coming. Bella hugged her and told her just how proud of her she was. For both women this was extremely emotional because Spencer was so thankful for what Bella had done for her. She was here today celebrating her victory because Bella inspired her to be her own person and break free. She took Spencer into her home and then gave her the parents she never had.

"I'm so proud of you, Spencer." Bella whispered. "I always knew you could do whatever you put your mind to. You were spectacular and you're going go far. You're not the broken teenage girl I first met that fateful day, you've blossomed into a confident woman. I can't even express how proud I am of you. You're just living proof that anything you want to do you can if you just have hope."

Spencer was crying at this point because Bella had stopped fighting the tears when she began to speak. She just hugged her aunt and told her how grateful she was for all that she had done for her. Next Carlisle took his niece in his arms and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"This is just the beginning, Spence. You deserve it, now stop being so serious and go have fun with your friends."

She said her goodbyes and then she and her parents made their way to the victory team dinner. She was embarrassed by her father's praises. Emmett wouldn't shut up about how proud he was of his little girl the entire drive to the restaurant and Rosalie was just as bad, but she loved her loving goofy family just the same.

**Hey everyone! So yay they won regionals! I know there wasn't a lot of Bella and Carlisle, but oh well. So, now we are going to be moving into more wedding related stuff! **

**Stay warm! And please review! My two favorite things = Carlisle and hot chocolate. Put them together and I get to cuddle with Carlisle while drinking hot chocolate as we read your reviews! Carlisle loves you! **


	51. Feline Royalty

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a bit to update despite the snow days I've had. School was canceled all this week because of the snow and ice. So we are getting super close the wedding. Don't quote me on it but if things go as planned chapter Fifty-Three will be the wedding. This chapter started off easy to write, and then I got stir crazy being trapped in the house because of the snow and so I didn't have the patience to write, but then once I got past that it just flowed so I am very happy. **

**Just to let you know if you can't tell from the story it's mid May. The wedding is June 25****th**** so it's very close. Their daughter is due in mid August. In this chapter Bella is six months into her pregnancy. **

**Recently I posted an all human Carlisle and Bella one shot called, Millionaire Matchmaker: A Match Made in Heaven. It's about Carlisle and Bella meeting through Patti's, from the TV show Millionaire Matchmaker on Bravo, dating service where Carlisle is the millionaire and Edward, his younger brother is also getting matched by Patti, and it's about what happens when both Carlisle and Edward both pick the same girl. It's a Carlisle Bella story but I do get to make Edward look like an idiot so that's always fun. Show some love and go check it out! **

**I'd like to thank the always brilliant, Keeper of the Covenant who recently has been helping me cover last minute details for the upcoming wedding and other things. She helped me with some of the unique and special details of this chapter and so I thank her for that. I will say this, Bella will not give birth to a lion cub, she will have a human baby. My fascination with lions sometimes makes me forget it's a human child personified as a lion, actually to use personification correctly it would be the lion personified with human abilities, but whatever. Long live the adorable little cubs! **

**Playlist: **

**With You On My Arm from La Cage Aux Folles **

**Big Girls Don't Cry by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons**

**All Smiles by Jess Penner **

**Be Our Guest from Beauty and the Beast**

**For Good from Wicked **

**Look Over There from La Cage Aux Folles **

**Happy Days are Here Again by Glee Cast **

**The New Girl in Town from Hairspray**

**Anything You Can Do from Annie Get Your Gun**

**The Circle of Life from the Lion King **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-One

_Feline Royalty _

Bella did not like surprises and so at the current moment she was trying to hide her anger at her two best friends for throwing her a surprise baby/ bridal shower. The worst part was that Carlisle was in on it, she knew it because he was the one to drop her off, making her think she was just having lunch with some of the girls.

"His balls will be blue tonight." She mumbled.

"Don't be angry, Bella." Felix pleaded with her. "Carlisle just wanted you to have this knowing you wouldn't plan it yourself. It's only because he loves you."

She sighed in agreement and looked around the room at the hustle and bustle of her friends and family.

"Thank you, Felix. I needed someone to talk some sense into me."

"Anytime, Bella." He said with a grin.

She stood from her seat and pecked him on the cheek. Felix really had become one of her closest friends and companions. He saw almost everything relating to her and so he knew her better than most, excluding Carlisle who knew her like his own soul. Felix observed her growth, knowing her from a not so far away distance. She confided him when she could not reach Carlisle and he always was there to offer kind words of encouragement such as now.

"Shall we?" He playfully asked, offering her his arm.

She couldn't help but smile and link her arm with his. Gracefully he led her back to the party, causing Rosalie and Alice to smile.

"It's not so bad." Tanya giggled.

Embarrassed as ever, blush flushed her cheeks.

"Thank you." She murmured softly, in regards to their efforts for this party.

"You're welcome, Bella. We just wanted to throw you a bridal and baby shower." Rosalie wrapped her in a hug. "Now go enjoy your party."

Smiling softly, she did just that and went out to greet all her guests and thank them for coming.

"Bella!" Elizabeth yelled when she saw her daughter. "There you are."

"Hi, Mom." A genuine smile now lit up the pregnant woman's face.

Wrapping her daughter in a loving embrace she pulled her close to congratulate her. She put her hand on Bella's womb and said hi to the baby.

"Hello bambina, it's me, your grandmother." Elizabeth cooed.

The baby kicked and both of the women smiled.

"You are just so fussy today, aren't you?" Bella teased her child. "You just can't give Mommy a break."

"Is she always this hyper?" Elizabeth asked.

"When Carlisle is away, then yes. She prefers to have him near me so she can be near him."

"Daddy's little girl." She teased.

"It seems that way. Carlisle has been afraid of my mood swings lately and she loves to give me hell for it. It's like she's telling me to stop getting mad at her daddy."

Elizabeth cracked a grin, remembering all too well what it was like being pregnant and dealing with mood swings. It had been the worst when she was pregnant with the twins.

"Getting cold feet yet about the wedding?" She had meant it to tease her but she immediately regretted it when she saw the panic and offence break out across Bella's face face.

Then the tears came and she began to cry, those damn mood swings.

"No!" Bella sobbed. "Have I been acting like I am having second thoughts? Because I'm not." She continued to cry. "We've just been under so much pressure getting last minute wedding details together, and I can't find a dress because I'm going to be so much bigger so I'm freaking out that I won't find one and then I'm going to be Donna soon. And what if I accidently drop my own daughter or I screw up as Donna."

She held her face in her hands and Felix did his best to calm her. Alice whipped out her phone and dialed Carlisle. She shoved the phone against Bella's ear so she could talk to some sense into her. After a few minutes of coaxing from Carlisle she stopped crying and hung up.

"Sorry about that." She apologized to her friends as she handed back Alice's phone.

"Don't worry about it." Rosalie laughed.

"You can't predict mood swings." Elizabeth sympathized. "I'm so sorry I said that. I meant to be funny."

"It's all right." Bella reassured her. "Now what were we talking about?"

"How active your baby is."

"She loves attention." Bella giggled.

Just then Spencer walked in and ran to hug Bella.

"How's my little graduate?" Bella cooed as she hugged her niece.

"Good."

Spencer's smile was wide. No one could believe it was mid may. The wedding was in a month and Spencer had just graduated this previous weekend. Everyone was swooning still over the promise ring she had. Bella took her hand still in disbelief and gawked at it. It was absolutely beautiful. She more than anyone knew just how fresh still Spencer was out of her horrid past. Bella needed Rosalie and Carlisle combined to fix her, but all that Spencer needed was her family, though Cameron was a saint that gave her confidence and made her feel normal. Carlisle and Emmett had sat down with the boy and let him in on the family secret, everyone basically knew the pair weren't breaking up any time soon they were just so perfect together. Cameron reacted quite well and swore to keep it a secret even if for some reason that he never hoped would happen, they broke up, he would still keep it a secret. Carlisle knew a trustworthy person when he saw one and he knew Cameron would take the secret to the grave. Having Spencer around, and going to the safe house, had made Carlisle remember that there were some teenagers that could be trusted, they weren't all the awful stereotype that they were given.

"And how's that little boyfriend of yours?"

Spencer blushed but Bella saw the smile.

To Bella's surprise Spencer presented her with a gift.

"It's from Cameron and me." She explained. "Go ahead and open it."

With a smile Bella opened the bag, and what she found lit up her face with a huge grin. Out of the bag she pulled a Simba plush doll that was baby soft, perfect for their daughter.

"Oh, Spencer, thank you. It's perfect." She hugged her niece again. "And tell Cameron thank you from me as well. Oh your cousin is just going to love this."

"I thought so. With the lion theme that you and Uncle Carlisle have going, Cameron and I thought we'd play along. By the way, he and I are going to teach her all the Disney songs."

Bella just laughed when she imagined the two teenagers singing to her daughter, they would probably act everything out as well.

After chatting for a while longer with that group she went around to say hello to all the guests. And of course each one wanted her to open their presents. When she saw Jessica she practically squealed. The two old friends embraced and then Jessica shoved her present into her arms.

"Open it, you're going to love it!"

Quickly Bella tore open the package and what she found made her squeal.

"Oh my God! Jess, this is adorable!"

It was a headband with a giant bow, and it was pink.

"Your daughter has to be fashionable and if anyone was going to make sure of it it's going to be me." Jessica laughed.

"Thank you, oh she's going to look so cute in this."

"So how much longer until the baby comes?" She asked.

"I have three more months to go."

"Oh, you must be so excited."

"I am." Bella said with a bit of blush. "Carlisle is anxious to be a father. He's always talking to her and so am I. And he's already asking me when we can have the next one."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That we had to get this one out first and see how we even fair as parents. And that his amount of asleep is about to be reduced drastically."

"Have you taken parenting classes for diaper changing and such?"

"Yes, we took a two week course and just fished."

"And can he change a diaper?"

"Actually, he can. He's so good at it I told him he was the best diaper changer I have ever seen and so he should be the official diaper changer. He was so excited for being able to do it until he realized what I said and said it was foul play."

Both girls burst out laughing and Jessica admired her friend's trick on her fiancé. She couldn't believe still that Bella was getting married and was just three months away from giving birth.

Just then Felix tapped her on the shoulder to alert her of Esme.

"If you'd excuse me, Jessica."

Jessica looked over and saw an eager woman approaching and then looked the other way and saw Riley.

"Of course, I'm hogging you. I see Riley over there anyway. I love that besides your body guard Riley and Dean are the only guys here."

"That's because they're gay." Bella teased. "And they would murder Rose and Alice for not letting them come. Enjoy the party."

With one last hug Jessica made her way over to the two men and left Bella to Esme. Jane came over to take the present and put it with the others, writing down what it was and who it was from on her clipboard because she knew that Bella was the type of person to write thank you notes.

"Hello, Bella." Esme said with a gentle smile.

Isabella knew that Esme was choosing her words carefully because she knew it was a big deal to be invited with the history the two women had. Ever since Esme returned she made an effort to get to know Bella, and was slowly but surely succeeding. She was letting Bella seeing the new her, for she really did wish to be friends. She never expected them to be best friends, but it would be nice to get along. After all, recently Bella and Carlisle invited her to the wedding, and so she took it as a good sign that they were progressing.

"Esme." Bella beamed.

Hugging her as a greeting. Happily surprised, Esme returned the gesture.

"Congratulations, Bella." Esme chimed.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming."

"I'm happy to be hear." Before she forgot she handed Bella the bag because she suddenly remembered it was in her hand. "I brought this for you. I hope you like it."

Bella gratefully pulled the object from the bag filled with tissue paper and gasped when she saw what it was.

"Oh, Esme. This is perfect." It was a lion themed baby book to document the baby's birth, first footprints, and everything else that was a first. "I had been meaning to get one I just hadn't gotten there yet. Oh I love it." She turned some of the pages and found drawings of baby lions leaping across the page, some realistic drawings and others cartoonish but baby-fied. "This is absolutely adorable."

She hugged Esme, over welcomed with love for the thoughtfulness of the gift.

"Thank you so much, Esme. Oh this is wonderful, I can't wait to show this to Carlisle."

"I'm so glad you like it. I was nervous, hoping that no one else had thought of a baby book. So how is the little cub?" She looked down at Bella's beach ball of a belly.

"She is doing quite well." Bella rubbed womb as she spoke. "She's eager to come out but she has just three more months to go."

"I just wanted to say thank you for the invitation to the wedding. You didn't have to include me, but thank you for doing so."

At that moment Bella's maternal instincts kicked in.

Taking Esme by the hand she led her to a table so they could sit down. She couldn't stand for much longer. Just like a mother would, Bella patted Esme's hand, which was resting on the table.

"I know you and I have the oddest of relationships. Things will never be as if that night didn't happen, but we have to make the best of things."

"I understand, Bella, truly I do. I'm just taking what I can get. I'm so happy for you and Carlisle. I've never seen him so happy before and I want him to be happy, and you as well. Though I didn't know you at all, only from that night. I saw you, and even though you were happy with Carlisle, I see a much stronger woman sitting beside me. You're good together, and everyone in the family loves you. This daughter of yours is a miracle, I see how ready he is to be a father and to be your husband. There's no denying the love that radiates between you two when I see you together. I am sincerely happy for you both, and I will never try to take that away from you both ever again, for now I know if that was me, I wouldn't want someone coming in between the love of my life and me. I didn't think of that before because I thought of you as the invader and I wasn't happy and I didn't know my place. I didn't know how to accept rejection or deal with someone telling me no. You are a woman deserving of respect. You will make a good and strong Donna, for you are very wise."

"Thank you, Esme. It means a lot."

Esme smiled and the two women weren't quite sure what to say to each other. Each understood their places in the world.

During the party Bella socialized with all of her guests, thanking them for their gifts and for coming. Many of the women she did not know, but Elizabeth explained the relation. Some were family and others were the wives of Capos coming to congratulate her. Though she was kind enough to point out to Bella who to avoid because some of the wives were gossips and part of what Elizabeth called the "mafia wives club". It was like the wives of professional athletes who sit together at every game, only these women were worse and thought they were the shit. So they might have seemed honest and enthusiastic to be there, but they were really scoping out the newest wife-to-be and there to represent their husbands in order to respect the Cullen Family. Some of the women were very kind, but she appreciated the warning from Elizabeth, because the moment she had to talk to the gossips she understood why her Mom didn't like them. Though Bella was kind and polite as usual and treated the women well and not as if she knew the truth about them in order to avoid sinking down to their level. If she didn't give them anything bad to say about her then she would be fine.

At one point Rosalie and Alice both cornered her and forced her to sit down to view their presents. She opened Alice's first to reveal a very chic pink dress with a ruffled skirt. To go with it were white leggings with pink polka dots on them and pink ballet flats. To top off the outfit there was a large pink bow. Then Bella opened Rosalie's, which was a purple jumper with a yellow t-shirt to go under it. The jumper had pockets and popping out from one of the pockets was a giraffe stitched into the fabric. To go with the adorable outfit was a pair of yellow leggings that were footed so the baby's feet would stay warm instead of dealing with her kicking off socks. In case it was cold Rosalie bought the matching jacket with had a hood and giraffe ears and horns.

"So which one do you like better?" Rosalie squealed.

"Oh Alice, Rosalie I love them both so much. They're absolutely adorable."

"But you have to like one better than the other. I mean, you're having a girl and you can't go wrong with pink." Alice wanted an answer.

"She'll love to wear both of them, I'm sure. I love them both equally." Bella explained.

"We made a bet, Bella." Alice was getting impatient now because she wanted to do her victory dance.

Bella just looked at her best friends in confusion.

"Alice and I made a bet about who would pick the outfit you loved most." Rosalie explained.

"And what does the winner get?" Bella was interested now.

"We're not telling so you can honestly pick your favorite one." Alice cut in before Rosalie said anything.

Bella took a moment to think. She looked down at the two outfits in her lap and when she decided she smiled.

"I like Rosalie's the best."

Rosalie shouted with joy and did her happy dance as she showered Alice with 'I told you so's'.

"But." Bella interrupted. "Alice, I still love yours and I am sure that my daughter will look adorable in this. I can't wait until she's big enough to put her in this."

Alice just nodded and pretended to feel defeated, sure she had to treat her friend to a spa day, but the war wasn't over. This was not the last outfit either of the girls would buy for their niece. The pixie was determined to find a onesie that would be the first outfit her niece ever wore. Alice Whitlock did not like losing.

When it was all over Felix drove her home with a secret smile. At first Bella was going to question him about what he was up to but decided against it. Upon arriving home she was greeted by a very excited Da Vinci. He licked her face and she laughed at his warm welcome as she scratched behind his ears. At least she didn't have to carry in all the gifts she had received that was Jane and Felix's job.

"Welcome home, Doll Face." Carlisle's smooth voice welcomed her back home, causing her to drift into the arms of her passionate lover.

"Hello, Daddy." She murmured as Carlisle embraced her.

His hard lips pressed against her soft ones, their mouths opening in order to partake in a heated kiss in which their tongues battled for dominance. Her fingers fisted in his hair towards the nape of his neck as he drew his lips down further toward her while her other hand slid down his chest, loving the feel of his muscles through his thin and tight fitting t-shirt. Today he was in jeans and a simple t-shirt, both articles of clothing hugging his body in all the right places.

"Are you angry with me about the party?" He moaned into the kiss.

She wasn't angry, but she was going to have some fun tormenting him and so she pulled back from the kiss and smirked.

"What?" He asked, trying to entice her for another kiss.

She removed her hand from his hair and turned her attention to Da Vinci.

"I missed you today, Da Vinci." She cooed as she petted his head. "Mommy missed her big boy, that's right, she did." Da Vinci was very happy to be getting attention over Carlisle.

"You're not mad are you, Isabella?" Carlisle asked, this time worry in his voice, which was not her intention at all.

She turned around quickly to face him and then pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I am not mad, Carlisle. Thank you for doing what you did. It was actually fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "I have the best fiancé in the world. Ever."

A wondrous smile lit up his face and he pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose, one on each cheek, another pair for both eyelids, the next kiss on her forehead, and then a quick on her lips. Finding comfort in holding his wife-to-be in his arms he lowered his head to nuzzle his face in her soft chocolate waves as he whispered words of love to her.

"I love you, my beautiful lioness." He purred softly.

Happy to be home and in this tender moment with her fiancé she relaxed and replied in the same manner.

"As I love you, my handsome lion; my king of the jungle."

"Speaking of the jungle." He chuckled. "I have a surprise for you."

Their daughter kicked and they both found it amusing.

"And for you, too, my little lion cub."

He looked up at his love with a smirk and teased.

"If she were not a girl I would say we could name her Simba, but she is a girl and I don't thin you'd fancy naming her Nala."

Bella just laughed and shook her head.

"I don't fancy naming our daughter that. I like the name we picked out for her."

"Tr-"

He was cut off by Felix and Jane barging in the door.

"You haven't shown her yet?" Felix asked.

"I was just about to." Carlisle explained.

Felix apologized and to avoid either of their friends ruining the surprise Carlisle took his lioness by the hand and led her up the stairs to the nursery. He opened the door with the biggest smile on his face and when she entered with him behind her she gasped. The room was amazing, beyond amazing.

Carlisle has spent the entire day finishing their daughter's room. He had scrapped his original idea for the mural and this one was so much better. In the middle of the room was the round crib they had purchased, but Carlisle had found sheets that had safari animals on it from the African grasslands, the savanna. On one wall there was the golden grass of the plains surrounding a majestic cliff meant for the king of jungle. On top of the cliff were a lion, lioness, and their cub. The animals were not so realistic that they were frightening for a young child or too serious for a nursery, the expressions of the lions were playful and illustrated in a way that made them kid friendly. With Carlisle's own artistic touches they were illustrated almost as if they were from the Lion King. The lion laid at towards the edge of the rock with his lioness, both of them looking out over their kingdom, but at the same time they were showing their affection towards their newborn cub, whom they kept close in order to protect their child. The lion was strong but had a look of compassion in his eyes, giving him the essence of a kind and noble leader just like Carlisle was. The lioness was just as strong, but the way she kept her baby close illustrating the maternal side of Isabella, along with the regal look that both she and the lion possessed. As for the cub, she was young but she seemed eager to explore the world, for her eyes were wide with excitement as well as playfully, and yet she wanted to stay close to her mommy and daddy because she loved them dearly. She understood she was the daughter of the king and queen of the jungle and so she must behave but still the cub possessed a sense of childish mischief because she knew it wasn't a crime to have fun. The little cub was most definitely one for adventuring and loved to explore. There was a family of gazelles and a few other animals looking up at the lion family and in between the lions and other animals, Carlisle placed the comfy rocking chair and ottoman so that their daughter could also gaze up at the lions if she were in her mother or father's arms in the chair.

On the wall adjacent to that where the window was, there was a large African baobab tree. There were a family Scimitar-horned Oryxes, ostriches, and giraffes. There was a watering hole in the front was a family of hippos with their heads poking out of the water. Around the watering hole were a family elephants, rhinos, and cape buffalos. Against the wall was the baby changing station and directly under the window was a dresser with African animals carved into it. On the other wall, where the closet was and Carlisle painted on it as well, was an open plain of golden grass where families of gazelles, cheetahs, and zebras ran. And When Bella turned around to see the wall with the door they came through, she saw that her fiancé had painted the door to go with the savanna seen he set up. There was a bare tree where a few native types of monkeys including families of lemurs, baboons, and mandrills. On the door was a tan mound of land peaking out from behind the tall grass and on top of it was a family of meerkats. And the far side of the wall had a family of warthogs.

"Look up." Carlisle whispered in her ear.

And so she looked up at the ceiling where she found families of birds soaring across the sky like toucans and other birds that roamed the savanna skies. Hanging from the ceiling above the crib was a mobile with some of the African animals. Besides the crib was a large plush but friendly lion, ready to greet the new baby once she arrived. Carlisle took her hand and led her over to the closet; opening the sliding door to show her he had installed the shelves and bought baby clothes hangers.

"You think of everything." She swooned.

"Well not everything." He chuckled. "I figured we would want to look for diaper bags, bottles, pacifiers, diapers, a stroller and whatever else together."

She smiled and leaned against him. At that very moment she understood just how lucky she was to be with Carlisle and to have him in her life. Not everyone got someone as wonderful and thoughtful as him, and somehow he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"It's perfect, Carlisle. This is absolutely amazing. Thank you for doing all of this. She's going to love it."

He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, then titled her chin up so that he could kiss her.

"I love you, Isabella, so very much."

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she replied.

"I love you, too."

Just as they were about to share but another kiss, Da Vinci entered with Jane and Felix.

"I sorted everything out for you both." Jane explained. "This is all the baby stuff, and everything else is still downstairs with the list of who gave you what."

Felix set the bags on the floor.

"Thank you both." Carlisle chimed. "Go enjoy yourselves."

They didn't hesitate once dismissed and ran to Felix's room. Da Vinci walked over to the bags and sniffed.

"Shall we get to work?" Bella asked.

Carlisle curiously wandered over to the bags picking them up and placing them on top of the changing table. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw Simba.

"Who is this from?" He asked.

Bella took the doll, giving it a hug and replied.

"Spencer and Cameron."

She put the doll in crib and then the pair began going through the baby clothes their daughter received as gifts, hanging them in the closet and placing them in the dresser. Bella showed off the outfits that Alice and Rosalie purchased for their daughter and Carlisle agreed that Rose's choice was perfect, especially with the animal safari theme they had going. And once the job was done they couldn't help but smile because now the room was just a bit fuller, and the pending birth of their child seemed that much more real. Their little cub was just waiting to come out, and when she did she would have her own little savanna to rule, her own kingdom.

**The little lion cub in the mural is inspired by these two cubs, so put them together and you have Carlisle and Bella's daughter in lion form. **

http : / www .sa- venues. com / attractionsec / seaview-lion-park. htm

http : / latimesblogs. latimes. com / unleashed / 2009 / 02 / lion-cubs. html

**So what did you think? I bet you are all anxious to meet their daughter, and don't worry I am just as anxious to write about her, but we have to wait just a little longer. We've got a wedding and honeymoon to get through and some other things. But we will get there I promise. **

**So reviews are just awesome as adorable lion cubs! **


	52. It Won't Be Long Now

**Hey everyone! So here's another chapter! I've been busy and I'm am ready to collapse, and today was just the first day back at school. **

**So on Saturday I finally got to see Beauty and the Beast at our local theatre! It was so good. :) **

**I have quite a few meetings and projects to attend and take care of this week so I promise to update when I can. I have this project for my AP Government class that requires tracking certain members of congress and citing them it's wearing me out. **

**Playlist: **

**Dear Prudence by the Beatles**

**For the longest time by Billy Joel **

**Hey, Soul Sister by Train **

**It won't be long now by the Beatles **

**Please, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Two

_It Won't Be Long Now_

Just as Bella had expected it seemed to be a rather challenging task, but they needed to find one for her. Currently she was seven months pregnant and she prayed she wouldn't get any bigger in the next week for the wedding. Dress shopping proved to be one of the hardest parts of planning this entire wedding. All the dresses she wanted were too small and the ones that fit her just weren't her. It wasn't that her baby bump was huge, for she had not blown up like a whale; she had more of a beach ball that popped out, but for the most part, besides her enlarged breasts, she had a slim figure.

With her were Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Elizabeth, Dean, Riley, and Felix; all of them were seated out in the viewing room waiting for Bella to come out in the next dress. There were several that they had loved on Bella, but those didn't make Bella feel like she thought _the dress_ would. The one that Bella was currently trying on was against Riley's tastes. He was going to intervene with his fashion expertise after this dress. He agreed that Alice had fabulous taste in fashion, after all she was a personal shopper for some of the richest and most famous people in New York City, but he knew that she was forgetting this was Bella's wedding and not her own. Bella might not want to be a poofy princess. Though he didn't want to state it in front of the others in order not to offend Alice, large and flowing with lots of loose fabric and drapery was not necessarily the most flattering dress for pregnant women. Her curves needed to be hugged and her figure needed to be flaunted. There was nothing to be ashamed of, Bella wasn't big even for a pregnant woman, but the loose flowing fabric was making her look so much larger. She should be proud of her baby belly and show it off with her gown.

Just then Bella appeared in a gown that wasn't her at all. It was a ball gown and she looked beautiful in it, but she also appeared to be extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, that looks beautiful, Bella." Alice swooned.

"I don't like it." Bella replied, then bit her lip.

"Why not, it's amazing?" Alice questioned, frustrated that Bella wasn't liking any of her picks.

"I wanted you to follow my guidelines. I look like Cinderella's pumpkin carriage." Bella groaned.

Elizabeth looked over at her pixie child and caught her attention.

"Alice, Dear." She tried to put this in the nicest way that she could. "This is Bella's wedding and just because you wanted a princess dress for your wedding doesn't mean that's what she wants. She gave us guidelines as to what she wanted for her dress and you have ignored them. She's only trying on your picks because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings. But if you want to help you need to respect her wishes. You need to keep in mind that Bella is pregnant and so she might need a different silhouette than what you might usually pick for her."

Alice hung her head when she realized what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm being a douche."

Bella actually laughed at that and then made her way over to hug her friends.

"It's all right. I know you were just trying to help, but this dress really isn't me. I mean I already feel big to begin with and this makes me feel like a house."

Riley got up from his seat and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." He spoke up. "Would you go back with me with one of the employees and Bella to look through the dresses. I think with my fashion sense since it is my industry combined with your motherly knowledge, some help from Angela, and Bella's opinions we can find some dresses that she would like."

A smile of both endearment and excitement lit up Elizabeth's face, and so she stood up, pulling Bella with her to go search for the right dress.

Angela, the woman assisting them, was glad to see the family shifting their focus in terms of the dresses back to the bride. Sometimes family members or those the bride chose to help pick out the dress forgot who the wedding was about and that as long as the bride loved the dress and felt beautiful for her special day then that was all that mattered. It also helped that Bella didn't have a price range because then she didn't have to go through the drama of falling in love with a dress she couldn't afford. Apparently the groom was paying for it all and as of what Angela understood the groom was very, very wealthy.

"Why don't we try a mermaid tail gown?" Riley suggested. "You did have one of those on your list." He pulled one off the rack and showed it to his friend.

Bella looked it over, seemingly pleased with the idea.

"You think it will look good?" She asked, again biting her bottom lip.

Quickly Elizabeth put her finger on Bella's lip to stop her from biting it. She didn't want Bella with chapped, peeled, or scarred lips for her wedding.

"Thanks." Bella murmured, she was happy that someone was remembering that she shouldn't bite.

"Something that hugs your curves and shows off your rocking bod is just what you need. You should wear your baby belly with pride, not hide it under the layers of fabric that Alice was trying to get you to wear. You need something to flatter your figure, not cover it up."

"And ditch the straps, Bella." Elizabeth advised. "You've always looked lovely in strapless."

All Bella could manage to do was hug her mom. Rene was missing out but she wasn't going to let the absence of her biological mother ruin her life when she had an amazing Mom with her right now and forever. Elizabeth was all she could ever want in a mom, and she held a very special place in Bella's heart. She hoped to be an amazing mother just like Elizabeth, and that a part of her would carry over into her daughter. Her great great grandfather's ring, which hung around Elizabeth's neck, pressed against her when they hugged. She needed to take it off to try on the dresses and it wasn't that she didn't trust the others to hold onto it, it was that she just felt the safest with Elizabeth having it. She decided that Elizabeth would hold onto it during the wedding as well until she and Carlisle were about to leave for their honeymoon, then Elizabeth would return it.

After searching through a few racks of dresses the group took their findings to the dressing room for Bella to try on. Elizabeth and Riley went back out to the others and left Angela to help Bella change into the magnificent gowns.

"Oh this is lovely, Bella." Angela said with a genuine smile.

Bella wore a mermaid tail gown that was strapless with lace wore down the center starting from a triangle between her breasts.

"I like this. Let's go see what the others think." Bella cooed. "And thank you, by the way."

The two women went out into the viewing room to show the dress off. Everyone smiled but Felix was smirking.

"My God, that's beautiful, Bella." Rosalie gasped.

"Fantastic." Dean applauded.

"Wonderful, but there's something off about it."

Bella nodded in acknowledgement of Felix's comment because she agreed.

"I like the style, but I'm not crazy about the lace." Alice pointed out.

"Bella, can you walk in the dress comfortably, I feel like you're being too careful with your steps?" Tanya asked, trying to help point out what could be changed in order to pick the next dress.

"It is a bit hard to walk in and I agree about the lace. I guess I'll just go try on some others."

And she did try on several others. They were all fabulous gowns, but the one left hanging on the wall, the one she had picked out despite Elizabeth and Riley's guidance, was the one she wanted to try on the most. She was sure that Angela had taken it from somewhere else and planted it for her to find because it seemed to call to her, but to satisfy her friends she tried on all of the others.

"Angela, can I try on this last one?" Bella asked once Angela had her out of the other gown.

"Of course." Angela replied enthusiastically.

And so she helped her client into the gown and once Bella had it on and zipped up, Bella gasped. She couldn't take her eyes off herself in the mirror, making Angela smile at the success. Bella had not reacted this way to any of the other gowns, it had to be the one.

"Bella, that's spectacular. It's so perfect. You look drop dead gorgeous."

"Thank you." Bella replied with blush flushing her cheeks.

This time she did not bite her lip because she loved what she saw in the mirror. Placing a hand on her womb, she swooned.

Their two women made their way out to the viewing room where they were welcomed by gasps of surprise.

"Bella, that's fantastic." Felix stood up as his friend graced the platform in front of the three-fold mirror. "You look spectacular."

The pair had truly become best friends because of how often they were around one another. When the time came for his job as her bodyguard to end, he would be sad. Although he knew he was openly welcomed into their home as Carlisle constantly reminded him. Ever since Carlisle helped him get back on his feet and gave him a job they had been very good friends, but because of the recent circumstances with Bella he had become even closer with Carlisle as well. Although the end of his service as Bella's bodyguard meant more free time with Jane, he felt at home with Carlisle and Bella, and did he want to miss out on any part of the child's life. He would be making frequent trips to see his friends and the little bambina.

Crossing the floor Felix smiled and then hugged Bella. She was moved by his display of friendly affections and in return she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Carlisle is going to fall on his knees when he sees you in this dress. He's already so in love with you."

Still hugging her close friend all she could manage to whisper was her thanks.

"Thank you, Felix, for your kind words and for your protection over these recent months. I consider you one of my closest friends, and after Carlisle you know new the most intimately. So also thank you for your friendship, companionship, and for everything else. You're family."

He kissed her on the forehead and cracked a smile.

"You're like a sister to me, Bella. You're getting married and Carlisle is a very lucky man."

The blush returned and Felix just chuckled.

She then turned to face the rest of her friends with an effortless smile and they all complimented her on how beautiful her gown was.

"I stand corrected, Bella. That dress is fabulous."

"I told you so." Bella teased.

Just then her daughter kicked and Bella laughed.

"I guess she likes the dress."

"How can she not?" Dean teased with a sly grin.

"So is this the dress?" Angela asked.

Bella turned to look at herself in the mirror again and she felt like a queen in the gown. In a way this wedding was a coronation although only family and very close friends understood that. The other clan leaders coming to play respects would understand once they personally came and congratulated them at the reception. They would respect her not only as a Don's wife, but as the new Donna and co-leader of the Cullen Clan. And because of that fact it was appropriate that the dress not only suited her as a bride, but as a Donna.

"This is the one." Bella beamed.

"Then let's get you downstairs so the seamstress can get to work. We don't have any time to waste." Angela suggested and then ushered Bella to the workroom. This wedding was going to be perfect.

…

The rest of the week leading up to the wedding had been extremely busy. Bella slaved over the wedding cake and to Carlisle's relief she finally let him, Dean, and Felix help. The one thing she would not let any of the men help her with was the topper. She was making it out of chocolate and did not have time to teach them how to do it or start over again if they screwed up. The topper would be repeated on the alter in marble. Luckily with Carlisle art knowledge he knew willing artists that were extremely talented who would sculpt anything necessary for the wedding. Carlisle had wanted to do it himself, but knew he was a better painter than a sculptor and he wanted everything to be perfect for the wedding. Carlisle had picked up Bella's wedding ring and Bella had stepped away from the cake for an hour to pick up Carlisle's. Dean was communicating constantly with the wedding planner, everything had to be perfect. He could not let Bella worry at all because not only did she need to relax but she shouldn't stress for the sake of the baby. No one could believe that the wedding was tomorrow.

"Carlisle!" She called out as she finished painting the topper.

"What is it, Honey?" Carlisle replied as he rushed down the stairs.

Da Vinci's ears stood at full attention from his place on the couch and looked up to see what his mommy was yelling about.

"Can you place the topper on the cake for me, I've already attached the edible adhesive?"

"Coming, Doll Face."

He made his way into the kitchen, wrapping an arm around his lioness and pecking her on the lips. Then he took the beautiful topper from her hand and listened to her guidance as to where to place it exactly. Then when it was finished he couldn't help but grin.

Ever so tenderly he pressed a kiss to his soon-to-be wife's lips.

"Let's get a picture of this." He whispered a knowing smile on his face.

All Bella could do was laugh, because by this time tomorrow they would be preparing for their wedding. Bella would be getting pampered and Carlisle would pace the floor like mad, regardless of what they were doing they would still think about each other and what would be happening soon, just as they were now. Carlisle took the camera off the counter and had his wife-to-be stand beside the cake. After a few photographs of her with the finished cake he took several of the cake by itself, it truly was an amazing piece of work, and with very little help from others she created it on her own. She truly was amazing.

Putting the camera back down on the counter, he gazed at the love of his life. Silently, he pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead against hers with a secret smile on his face.

"Tomorrow, Isabella." He whispered ever so softly. "Will be the happiest day of my life, as I am sure the birth of our daughter will be as well. But tomorrow after we are pronounced a married couple, I will finally be able to do what I have longed t do since I got down on one knee that fateful day and proposed to you. Finally, I will be able to call you my wife."

A wide grin stretched across Bella's face. She was truly touched by his words.

"And I will be able to call you my husband." She murmured sweetly.

"We have rehearsal today." Carlisle whispered as he pressed his lips to hers.

"I know, but then not too long after our time together is shortened. We have our separate parties and we must part ways for the night."

"I'm not happy about the part." He groaned. "I can't be away from you for even one night."

"I know, Daddy." She sighed. "But before you know it the door will open and I'll be walking down the aisle towards you."

"And I'll be watching you, Doll Face, from the moment the doors open."

"And I'll be watching you."

He couldn't believe how in love they were. Together they were perfect, like two pieces of a puzzle. Until she turned his life upside down he could never imagine feeling anything like this, but with her the warmth of love never faded. It only intensified.

"I don't want you to stress at all tomorrow about the wedding. Dean and our planner have everything under control." He advised her. "Not only is it bad for you but it's not healthy for our daughter."

"I know, Love. I'll try my best to just relax."

Carlisle glanced up at the clock in the kitchen and sighed, it was time.

…

The rehearsal had gone quite well and Carlisle and Isabella spent their remaining time making out like they would never see each other again. Carlisle would spend the night at Emmett's house since he couldn't stay at his own home. It wasn't acceptable to see the bride before the wedding and their family was making sure the pair didn't have sex before the honeymoon. The bachelor party was at Emmett's house and since Tanya was attending Bella's party and Edward was attending Carlisle's, they decided that Mary would go with Edward when Spencer offered to look after her during the party. They assured their niece they could find a babysitter so Spencer wouldn't have to give up a perfectly good summer evening with her boyfriend, but Spencer wouldn't hear any of it. She explained that she hasn't had time with Mary in a while and so she was happy to have her in her company for a few hours. Then when Edward went home he would take Mary with him to put her to bed and hope that Tanya got home around the same time.

The bride and groom whispered their love for one another and now the time had finally come for them to go their separate ways until the wedding.

"See you at the alter." Carlisle murmured as he gazed into his lover's eyes.

"See you at the alter." Bella agreed.

With one last kiss full love loving adoration mixed with passion, they parted ways, wishing for tomorrow to come soon.

…

Bella couldn't help but admit that she was nervous for her bachelorette party because she didn't know what her friends and family were up to. She entered Alice's house with Felix, and couldn't help but laugh when she saw everyone waiting for her. Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, Dean, Riley, Sue, Jane, Leah, and Elizabeth were all there ready to celebrate her last night as an unmarried woman.

"Bella!" Sue yelled as she ran to greet her stepdaughter.

"Hi, Sue." She replied as she embraced her. "I just saw you a few hours ago." She laughed.

"I know, Bella, but you're getting married tomorrow."

Sue guided her into the living room where Bella was bombarded by the girls and two men. She looked over her shoulder and smirked to see Jane latching on to Felix.

"Hey there, Beautiful." He swooned as Jane gazed up at him.

"Hello, Handsome." She purred as he leaned down to kiss her.

All Bella could do was smirk; she was so happy for them.

"Alice, I hope you didn't plan anything too wild." Bella teased.

"You're pregnant, and besides it's not like I hired strippers. Carlisle said he'd get Jasper to help him destroy all of my credit cards if I did."

She smirked at the handiwork of her groom, there was a will then there was a way to outsmart Alice.

"Then what are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Well first we are going to have dinner." Rosalie tugged Bella's arm, pulling her into the dining room."

Laughing as she went she followed her friends into the dining room. Set before her was a lovely meal and cocktails. Unfortunately Bella still couldn't drink but she was happy that the others could enjoy it. Just like the pixie was, Alice bounced up from her seat and skipped into another room only to return with a queen's crown. With a huge smile stretched across her face, Alice placed the crown on Bella's head.

"Everyone put on your tiaras!" Alice exclaimed.

Everyone, except Felix, reached under his or her chair to retrieve the tiaras.

"I'll sit this one out." Felix replied with a smirk. "If this ever got back to the office I could never live this down."

Alice was going to protest but then Dean passed the scepter up the table to be handed to Bella so the bride could make a royal decree.

"I rule that Felix does not have to wear a tiara."

"Thank you, Donna." Felix looked relieved.

"You're welcome." She giggled. "So what do we do now?"

"Talk about sex!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella grinned at the idea but then decided to get back at her friend.

"You want to hear about me doing the nasty with your brother? Was walking in on us going at it like rabbits not enough for you?"

Alice's face flushed red and everyone started laughing, though Bella looked over at Elizabeth who looked mortified.

"That's so what you get for making me spend the weekend apart from Carlisle!" Bella burst out laughing.

"That's so mean, Bella." Alice pouted.

"Is it?" She challenged with a raise of her brow. "My rule by Carlisle's side as Donna begins tomorrow once we are pronounced married. I'm sure I could do worse things to you, Alice."

"You wouldn't." Alice gasped when she realized Bella was threatening her closet.

"Of course not, Ali. That would be cruel."

Alice relaxed and then hugged her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"So we decided to give you some marriage advice." Sue spoke up.

Bella turned to look at her with a smile of kindness on her face, appreciating the sentiment.

"What should I know?" Bella asked as she leaned back in her chair.

"Never go to bed angry." Sue advised. "Always make up before bed because you love one another."  
"Communicate constantly, always state your feelings because your husband can't help you fix your problems or you help him fix his if you don't communicate how you feel or what's wrong. But I see that you and my son do that already." Elizabeth sighed happily at the thought of her son's wedding tomorrow.

"Use sex to bate him into going shopping with you." Alice suggested.

"Use the promise of secret public sex to get him to go to all of your events." Rosalie smirked.

And so the night continued with games and such but Bella was truly longing for her groom and she knew he was missing her too.

Carlisle sat at the poker table, cards in hand and trying not to laugh at Eleazar, who couldn't keep a poker face.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Edward asked as he laid his cards out on the table.

"I've been waiting for this day for far too long. You bet I'm ready to marry the love of my life." Carlisle swooned as he laid his cards on the table too. "Royal flush." He chuckled.

"Fuck you!" Emmett yelled.

Charlie just laughed at Emmett's short temper; it was a good thing they weren't playing for real money.

"The oldest Cullen is almost the last to get married." Jasper laughed. "At least you beat Edward to it."

"Hey, I'm getting there." Edward protested. "You just can't understand what it's like raising a kid."

"I know what it's like." Emmett replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I wasn't talking to you." Edward mumbled but then he relaxed. "You had some time with Rosalie, a few months actually, before you got Spencer. And I love Mary dearly, but Tanya and I had less than a month together and we hadn't even started couples counseling yet before Mary came into our lives. I'm not complaining at all because I'm blessed to have both of my girls, but my relationship with her started off yes with romance as it still has now, but we constantly were working out our issues and talking about what went wrong and how we were going to deal with that. And I'm very happy, and a very lucky man, to be raising such an amazing little girl with Tanya, but I basically went from a broken man, to working out my mistakes with the woman I love, to being a father. And again, I'm not complaining, but it's hard sometimes. I went from barely knowing how to take care of myself and Tanya to having to know everything about a child who has a sensitive past. I was so happy to take her in and now call her my daughter, but I was scared as hell. When she wakes up in the morning she expects me to be the one who makes the world better and to make sure her home is the safest place she can be at."

"I understand." Emmett chimed in. "I was happy as could be when we took Spencer into our family, but I was scared of doing something wrong. But at the end of the day all of the worrying I'm not going to be able to be the Dad she needs, is worth it when she comes home from school or out with friends and she calls for Rose and I, calling us Mom and Dad." Then he looked up at his eldest brother and smiled. "You're going to be a good father, Carlisle, and a good husband."

"You better take good care of my little girl." Charlie warned his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"I will, Charlie." Carlisle promised. "I wish that tomorrow would come sooner. To have your daughter for my wife, that's more of a blessing than I deserve but she chose me just as I chose her and I am forever grateful."

Charlie leaned back in his chair with a smirk. The cards were dealt again and Charlie kept his poker face.

"Finally, the mobster is tying the not." Eleazar teased his childhood friend.

Carlisle just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"I know you're shocked." Carlisle snickered.

"Your father would be horrified."

"That I'm marrying a woman that will run the business by my side." He imagined the grimace that would first take over his father's expressions, and then the outrage. "He'd be furious that I was in love, because he thought Mom made him weak so he kept her as far from his work as possible, out of sight out of mind. He thought she should be his little wife, yes he did love her, but not enough. It's a good thing he's not around, because there's nothing he can do to stop me from loving Isabella or stop her from taking her rightful place."

All the men agreed and then went back to playing poker. Carlisle didn't care that he was giving himself away with a smile, even if it had nothing to do with the cards in his hand. Tomorrow he would wed the love of his life; he was a lucky man.

**So as promised the next chapter is the wedding. I am so excited to write this. I wish I wasn't so tired so I can execute it perfectly, so it might take a little bit with all I have going on so that I can do it perfectly. Can you believe it that they are finally getting married? Yay!**

**Please review they will make motivate me to write the wedding chapter! (Not that I am stalling, I just want it to be perfect!) **


	53. Mafia Wedding of Lion Love

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with school and I really wanted to make sure this chapter was done right. It's long, so you can't count that against me. I've been anticipating this chapter for a very long time, as I'm sure you all have. Thank you Keeper of the Covenant, who for months in advance, has helped me plan this wedding down to the smallest details. We spent so much time making sure each and every detail was covered that we felt it was a real wedding and that she should become wedding planners. This is how we feel about their unborn daughter, it's like she's our own. So thank you for all of your help! I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you CarlislaCooper just for being awesome and always contributing and helping me with ideas. Thank you all of you who review, read, and add me to your alerts and favorites; you all are awesome. **

**Playlist: **

**Blue Skies by Ella Fitzgerald **

**Connected by Sara Paxton **

**One Love by Bob Marley **

**The Right Man by Christina Aguilera **

**Driven by a Beating Heart by A Silent Film **

**Bound to You by Christina Aguilera **

**The Four Seasons **

**Canon in D **

**Way back into love from Music and Lyrics**

**I will always love you by Whitney Houston **

**Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King **

**Let's get lost by Beck and Bat for lashes**

**What I did for Love from A Chorus Line**

**Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast**

**My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson **

**Killer Queen by Queen **

**Maybe I'm Amazed by Jem **

**Now on with the wedding chapter! Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Three

_Mafia Wedding of Lion Love_

Waking the next morning, Bella snuggled closer to the pillow caught in her embrace. She laid on her side of the bed, although thankful for the comfort of Da Vinci beside her during the night, she missed Carlisle. She did not wake to his embrace, and his warmth and love as she normally did. Only the softness of the pillow, and warmth of her faithful dog and blankets that covered her kept her warm. Carlisle woke in much the same state but in a different bed away from his love. He held the pillow close hoping to wake to his lioness, but to his disappointment she was not there. They realized after wallowing in their loneliness and longing for their partner that today was their wedding day. Finally they would be husband and wife. And so, now giddy with love, they rose from their beds to greet the new day.

As Bella looked in the mirror she couldn't help but notice how wide her smile stretched. Today was finally the day; today she would finally become Carlisle's wife. Slowly she caressed her baby bump and began to murmur to her daughter.

"Hello, my little cub, today's the big day." She paused for a moment when her thoughts drifted to Carlisle. "Daddy and I are getting married today, Sweetheart. Mommy is very happy but very nervous. I want you to know that if you think I'm afraid or nervous because something is wrong, that's not the case. It's a good kind of nervous, Sweetheart. I love you very much, and Daddy does too, and so today he and I are showing our love for one another to the world."

Not as hard as usual but still enough for her to feel it, her daughter kicked in response.

"Yes, you'll get sweets later. Mommy made a special cake and you'll get your turn."

She was so busy talking to her baby that she didn't hear Alice, Rosalie, Sue, Elizabeth, and Riley enter the room. She was in a white strapless dress, just something simple until she changed into her wedding gown once at the bridal suite at the hotel. She had already showered and so she was ready to be prepped and pampered by those that were helping her get ready. She was sad to not see Dean or Tanya, but he was working along side the wedding planner to make sure everything went smoothly and Tanya was at home with Mary and Edward. Bella had told Rosalie she could bring Spencer with her if she wanted but this morning Rose texted her saying Spencer wanted to sleep in until Cameron came over.

"There's the blushing bride." Riley swooned at the sight of one of his closest friends having a motherly moment with her unborn child.

Turning to face them, her smile only widened.

"Today's really the day." She swooned.

Sue and Elizabeth rushed to hug their daughter, both in disbelief that the day had finally come.

"Let's start getting you all dolled up." Rosalie chimed.

"Have Felix and Jane come out of their room yet?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he was walking Da Vinci when I got here." Alice replied.

"Oh, Good. I took him out right before I had breakfast, but I don't want him to be cooped up with all of us and then no one to take him out."

Alice led her sister to the vanity and told her to sit down.

"I'm doing her nails." Riley beamed.

"Fine by me." Bella giggled. "I already did my toes though."

"All right. Then I'll get to work."

And so they got to work, Alice was busy with Bella's hair and Rosalie with her make up. Elizabeth and Sue chatted with Bella to keep her entertained. All Bella could think about was Carlisle, it was painful to be away from him for this long and she couldn't even text or call him because Felix had her phone.

"You'll see him soon." Rosalie murmured, as if knowing where her best friend's mind had wandered off to.

"I know." Bella sighed. "It's just not soon enough."

After a little more pampering and a quick lunch the group packed up everything they needed and headed to the bridal suite at the Plaza Hotel. Felix and Jane would keep watch over the pent house and take care of Da Vinci while the couple was honeymooning, and so Bella said her goodbyes to Da Vinci just as Carlisle had yesterday, promising her return and that he would be in good hands until then.

"I love you, Baby." She cooed as she kissed the top of his head.

It seemed so surreal once they arrived at the Plaza and were ushered into the Bridal suite. Dean dropped by to let her know that everything was running smoothly. Now she sat in front of the vanity, staring at the wall where her dress hung. She couldn't believe it was getting closer to the ceremony.

"It's time to get ready." Elizabeth whispered from behind as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

A single tear threatened to spill from Isabella's eyes but she wouldn't let it. She had been waiting for this day to come since she realized that she loved Carlisle. There was not reason for her existence without him. A single man put her life back together when she thought she was broken beyond repair and now she would be his wife. She loved him beyond word's ability of expression. In tune with her groom, she sensed his presence, but she could not see him. He was in his own chambers preparing just as she was.

Elizabeth guided her daughter's vision to mirror of the vanity and prompted her.

"Soon you'll be sitting in front of the mirror and instead of saying you're Miss Swan, you'll be beaming that you're Mrs. Carlisle Cullen."

"Is that how you felt when you married Leonardo?" She asked suddenly.

Her mother smiled softly in reply.

"I did, indeed." That innocent smile turned to a smirk. "But I long for that feeling even more to become Alistair's wife. Just because you're somebody's wife doesn't mean you lose your independence. It's nice to be somebody's someone."

Isabella smiled at the words of encouragement and thanked her, but Elizabeth knew there was still something wrong.

"You're thinking about your mother."

She nodded and so Sue came over to see if she could find a remedy.

"I always imagined my mother at my wedding, but Carlisle gave me to courage to stand up to her. But I'm not upset."

Elizabeth kissed the top of her daughter's head with a grin as Sue squeezed Bella's hand.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Now let's get you into your dress so we can see you as a beautiful bride." Sue encouraged.

"I'm getting married!" Bella squealed, suddenly very giddy. "To Carlisle!" She added on, making her excitement increase just that much more.

All of her friends with her in the room laughed at her excitement. This would prove to be an emotional day, but nothing sad of course, only joy and love. The bridegroom had been dreaming of this day for quite some time and now it was finally time. Guests were filing into the ballroom where the ceremony would take place. This was a dream come true and Bella felt like dancing around the room singing about how much she loved her groom. But she digressed, and so she stood and walked towards her gown. It was absolutely gorgeous and she couldn't believe that she would be the one to wear such an elegant yet powerful gown.

After asking Felix to turn around for a few minutes so she could change out of her dress and into her gown, she slipped off her dress and stepped into her gown, covering her breasts with her hands until Alice and Rosalie pulled the dress up far enough so that she would be covered. She stood in front of the full-length mirror, looking at herself in complete awe as her two friends zipped up the gown and arranged the train. Just as she smiled a gasp escaped her, she was astounded by the beauty of her hair, make up, and dress all together. Hugging her baby bump and swollen breasts in the uttermost perfection, the off white fabric draped with elegance made it seem like it was made just for her. The asymmetrical pleats complimented her figure perfectly, sloping downwards in only a few pleats on the strapless top, and several pleats across her middle and womb. Along her right side, stopping just above her hip were several pearls clustered together in a romantic manner, complimenting not only the use of pearls in the wedding, but her pregnant state as if they symbolized small eggs that could create life as well as a symbol of elegance and romance. The pleats ceased for a little bit only a few staying in order to highlight the smoothness and fluidity of the fabric before branching off to the right which had a some pleating before reaching the side where several pleats joined with the back, and the left side which was very pleated just like the back. The train, though smooth, it poured from the many pleats and finished just over a foot behind her on the floor. Her chocolate brown hair cascaded down and around her shoulders with a wavy part on her right side and framing on her left. In order to tie into the nineteen twenties speakeasy, flapper and nineteen thirties old Hollywood glamour and film noir theme and inspiration of the wedding, her hair was styled after Gene Tierney when she starred as Laura in the black and white nineteen-forty-four film, Laura. Dean entered the room with a smile ready to help with some of the finishing touches. He arrived with the veil pressed and ready to be worn.

"I told you I'd have it here on time." He chimed.

Once he shut the door he really looked her over and gawked.

"Bella, you look, good heavens you look… oh my God, Carlisle is going to fall to his knees and thank the Lord when he sees you. You're drop dead gorgeous and we haven't even added the finishing touches yet."

Felix chuckled in the background as Bella blushed profusely. Alice, Rosalie, and Tanya were all dressed in their sleeveless, knee length and flowing, wine colored bridesmaid dresses with a small bow wrapped around the waist. Sue and Elizabeth, both aware of the color theme dressed in their own wine and plum dresses, fitting in perfectly with the wedding party. Felix was dressed like the groomsmen, black slacks, white button down shirt, black dress shoes, and a black vest with thin white pinstripes. Pinned to the vest was a red calla lily boutonniere.

"Thank you." Bella murmured shyly.

"You are a sight to behold." Felix beamed.

She turned her head to look at her dear friend and smiled.

"Thank you, Felix. I can't believe I'm getting married."

"Carlisle is a very lucky man." Felix said with a smirk.

"Well, shall we get on with the accessories." Riley suggested.

"Shoes!" Alice squealed as she ran to grab the box that held Bella's kitten heels to go with her dress.

Before Bella could even blink Alice was down on her knees reaching under Bella's gown to put on her shoes for her.

"I adore these shoes." Alice squealed.

"You picked them out." Bella teased. "But I love them too."

"What are you doing for your something old?" Sue asked.

Bella smirked and turned to look at Riley.

"Could you please bring me the box on the vanity?"

"Of course." Riley excitedly replied.

He took the ornate vintage box and handed it to his friend. Then Bella looked over at Dean, letting him know it was time for the veil as well.

"Something old." Bella murmured as if she were mystified.

She opened the lid and smiled widely when she found the perfect accessory inside. Bella lifted it from it's cushioning as Riley took the box, it was a pearl tiara.

"Oh, Bella, that's lovely." Rosalie swooned.

"It was Clarissa's." Bella explained, sounding like she was trapped in a distant memory that touched her heart deeply. "She was supposed to wear this the night she was going to become Donna, the night the Cigno bloodline was supposed to have been put rest, but here I am."

There was a moment as everyone took in what the bride had just said. The symbolism was overwhelming. Not only did it function as a bridal tiara, but it was the tiara of mafia royalty and of a rising mafia princess about to become Donna, just as Bella was today. She was accomplishing what her ancestor never could, and what her great great grandfather always wanted and she was happy and proud of it.

"That's perfect, Bella." Elizabeth complimented as she took the tiara from her and then moved in front of her to put it in her daughter's hair. Dean came up behind the bride and attached the veil, she would flip it to cover her face right before she had to leave the suite.

"Something new." Elizabeth chimed as she retrieved a small box.

Bella was surprised because she knew that her mom had chosen it but wasn't quite sure what it was. Elizabeth opened the box and Bella swooned when she saw pearl earrings, a single pearl for each lobe.

"Oh, Mom, they're beautiful."

"And they're all yours."

"Thank you so much." Bella cooed as she reached for the first earring and put it on and then put on the other.

"Something borrowed." Sue chimed as she presented her stepdaughter with a small heart locket on a pin.

"Something blue." Rosalie giggled as she held out the blue garter. "We'll have to attach the pin to her underwear, it's the only place to put it."

"That's where I put mine on my wedding day." Sue replied with a smirk.

Rosalie got down on her knees and lifted up the front of Isabella's dress to attach the golden locket clip and put on the blue garter.

"Oh my God, Bella! You have the prettiest panties on! Where did you get these?"

With her face flushed red, Bella managed to reply despite the awkward situation.

"Alice bought them."

"Don't forget your silver sixpence in your shoe." Dean suddenly remember, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Marcus tracked me down and gave it to me so that you could have this."

She smiled at the sentiment as he handed it to Rosalie who slipped it towards the front of Isabella's shoe to stay in place.

Everyone stepped back so that Isabella could see herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely lovely. She couldn't believe how perfect everything was, she wanted to cry but didn't want to ruin her make up.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Charlie came in. When he saw his daughter his jaw nearly hit the floor and tears welled in his eyes.

"Bells, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad."

Silently Charlie crossed the room, allowing Dean to run out for a moment to retrieve Bella's bouquet of calla lilies and orchids that were plum and wine colored. Dean returned with a grin just as Charlie put the veil down over Isabella's face. Handing her the bouquet he wished her luck and left her to have a few words with her father. The rest of her friends in the room filed out, Dean, Riley, Elizabeth, and Sue going to find their seats and Alice, Rosalie, Tanya, and Felix filing out in the hall for the procession.

"I'm happy you're marrying Carlisle, Bella." Charlie murmured softly. "I wasn't so sure when I first met him. I knew he was a good man even after he told me about his job, but I gave him credit for being an honest man. But I've never doubted that he loves you. Every father dreads giving their little girl away, but at the same time I know that you're marrying a man that loves you and will always take care of you. It worried me to know you were newly engaged and having a baby, but neither of you have given me a reason to doubt the sincerity of your love. I want you to know that I'm proud of you, and that you have made me the happiest dad in the entire world."

Touched by her father's words, for Charlie was a man of few, she embraced him and he returned the gesture.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Baby girl." He pulled back from the hug and looked into her eyes with a smile. "It's time."

She nodded with a grin and followed her father out.

Carlisle was ready to explode with nervousness as he stood in the front of the room with Father Anderson. Everyone was waiting for the procession to begin and Carlisle was waiting for his bride. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with white pinstripes, and a wine colored orchid for his boutonniere. The room was fantastic; everything was illuminated by candlelight because they wanted to create an intimate atmosphere that could not happen with electric lights. Hanging from the ceiling was an old fashion candle chandelier with strands of white pearls hanging down from it. Draped above the alter was a wine colored fabric, making a tent like opening that went to both side of the opening but did not interfere with the view of the altar. The altar was made of marble and covered in candles, flower petals, black pearls, and ostrich feathers. The room was packed, and at each end of a row of seats was an arrangement of flowers attached to the chair. The aisle covering was a deep wine with hints of purple, and lining the aisle were tall clear glasses that had candles in them, but they were high enough that when Bella walked down the aisle her dress would not catch fire. At the entrance of the aisle near the door were two lion sculptures. Carlisle had commissioned a sculptor to carve a lion and lioness to represent the bride and groom, and much to their pleasure they resembled Nala and Simba. On the left side of the aisle was the lioness sculpture; standing tall and straight, and yet there was love in her eyes. On the right side was the lion, looking strong and noble, and yet still loving. There were floral arrangements on columns against the wall to compliment the flowers used in the bouquets and boutonnieres. Finally, the touch that he and Bella loved the most, standing on the ends of the two separate parts of the altar, for there was a gap in between the two pieces for the bridegroom and Father Anderson, were two extremely intertwined lions standing together nuzzling each other.

Everything was absolutely perfect, all he needed was his bride. Emmett was beside him, as his best man knowing that Carlisle was getting anxious to see Bella. Suddenly "The Four Seasons" began to play and the doors opened to reveal the first pair of members of the bridal party. Alice, looking lovely as ever, walked out first on the arm of her husband, Jasper. They were both smiling and Carlisle was so happy to have so much of his family involved in the wedding. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Didyme, Athenodora, Elizabeth, Alistair, Dean, Riley, Sue, Leah, and Seth were all seated in the front row, on their respective sides of course. Spencer and Mary would sit on the bride's side with Charlie once the three of them finished their procession. Next to walk down the aisle were Edward and Tanya. Carlisle couldn't help that his grin got just a bit bigger; before Isabella came into his life he couldn't have imagined not only getting married but also Edward being at and in his wedding. The two brothers had come so far, once having been the bitterest of enemies, and now they were the closest brothers could be almost as close as Carlisle was with Emmett. Following the couple were Felix and Eleazar, walking side by side with some space between them, ascended the aisle, both proud to be part of such a spectacular and meaningful event. Following them was Rosalie, the maid of honor. Emmett winked at her from across the stage and she winked back. Carlisle knew he would be with his Isabella soon, when he saw Spencer proceed down the aisle carrying the bridegroom's wedding bands, and behind her was Mary, the flower girl, looking beautiful and adorable as ever.

Finally the time had come. The music changed to "Canon in D" and there she was on the arm of her father. His Isabella gracefully began her march down the aisle. She didn't look at anyone who was watching her in the congregation because her eyes were solely on him who was watching only her in return. His knees felt weak and he was prepared to fall on them to the floor. His heart raced because he couldn't believe how primal and refined she looked; she was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't believe that this was his bride. She was his perfect bride, beautiful, ravishing, round with child, fierce, and utterly and undeniably his. She couldn't believe how gorgeous Carlisle looked; he was in pinstripes a full tuxedo of them. He knew just what they did to her, and to those who understood their secret lives of the mafia, understood the significance. It also fit in rather well with the inspiration for the wedding.

"I love you." Carlisle mouthed.

Her already large smile grew and she replied in the same.

"I love you."

Charlie watched his daughter and his son-in-law share a stolen moment meant only for each other in a crowded room, and he knew he was giving his daughter away to the right man. Neither the bride nor the groom could take their eyes off one another, and everyone in the room seemed to notice for they swooned at the love radiating from the pair. She couldn't get to Carlisle soon enough, she wanted to run to him but knew she couldn't. So when they finally reached the end of the aisle, Carlisle stepped down to meet his bride. They were both grinning like fools in love, but who could deny that they were.

"Who here gives this woman to this man?" Father Anderson asked when the music ceased.

"I do." Charlie spoke up with a smile on his face.

Placing Isabella's hand in Carlisle's, Charlie felt a sense of humbleness. He was sad to see his baby girl growing up but it was time and she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a full-grown woman and had been for quite some time. She would soon be a mother and the co-leader of a powerful organization. Babies can't stay babies forever, but to Charlie Bella would always be his baby girl. After releasing his hold on his daughter's hand once it was secure in Carlisle's, he reached for the front of Bella's veil. He pulled it back so that his daughter's face could be seen clearly. Then, after kissing his daughter quickly on the forehead, he moved to his seat beside his wife who took his hand in hers in comfort and encouragement.

Carlisle led Isabella up the stairs to the stand between the alter pieces with Father Anderson, who now began to address the congregation while Rosalie took Bella's bouquet from her.

"Thank you for joining us today to share these precious and joyful moments of the union of these two lovers in holy matrimony before God. Anxiously, Carlisle and Isabella have waited for this day to come, and now it is finally here. Today we celebrate the beauty of love, such as that shared between these two. But we also celebrate the sanctity of marriage, it is not always easy, but it is always worth it." Father Anderson smiled at Bella. She knew he was happy because recently he baptized her and she now considers herself a catholic just as Carlisle does. "If anyone knows a reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Galileo was so mystified by Isabella, only adding to the infatuation he had with her since the day they met, he almost missed the objection offering to the congregation. He was very tempted to object even though he knew that with the several mafia leaders from various clans he should remain composed and respectable, he couldn't help the urge to want to jump up and object. He wanted Isabella for himself. As if knowing the thoughts of his close relative, Aro turned around in his seat to glare at the Italian Don, warning him to think about his actions.

"Very well then." Father Anderson said with a grin. "Carlisle and Isabella have written their own vows and would like to share their deepest sentiments with not only us but with each other."

Carlisle, already holding on to one of Isabella's hands, took the other in his hand. They stared into each other's eyes, and more than anything he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately. But he decided against it and lost himself in her as he confessed his everlasting love for her.

"Isabella." He began, a smile flickering across her lips just at the sound of her name falling from his lips. "I stand here today as a man in love, something I never deemed possible until you walked into my life and turned my world upside down. We have been on quite some journey, several chapters of our life together have been filled. But now we can begin writing the story of our lives together a married couple, something I'll only ever want with you because you are the one for me, Isabella. You have healed me, made a man out of me, and taught me to love life again. You teach me something new everyday and I thank God each day because I have you. You are my love, my lioness, my Doll Face, my partner, my lover, my equal, and my best friend, but you are also the mother of our child, our daughter. Together we create miracles and spectacular wonders that I could never imagine on my own, but with you, Isabella, anything is possible. I promise to love you forever. I promise to always support you in everyway that I can, as well as care for and look after you. I promise to always be loyal to you. I promise to always treat you with the respect that you deserve. I love you more than words can ever express and I am blessed to be the one you chose to spend your life with. I love you, Isabella, I love you."

Tears streamed down Isabella's cheeks because of Carlisle's words, but they were tears of joy. Carlisle shed a few tears as well because this was the happiest day of his life. When she began to speak he wanted to fall to his knees and thank her for loving him because, yes he did love their daughter wholeheartedly, there wasn't anyone whom he loved more than Isabella.

"Carlisle." She began with tears of love still rolling down her cheeks. "You once told me that if you pull the trigger you cannot put the bullet back in barrel, and so you must face the consequences. You and I, the day we met, we both pulled the trigger, but not on a gun, but on love. And if there are consequences I don't see them as negative because this moment, right now, is the result of a leap of faith and a chance at love. True happiness, confidence, security, and love was all Greek to me before you put me back together with your love. We have conquered several challenges in our relationship and traveled over many bumps in the road, and I am sure there will be more to come, but I know with the strength of our love that we will face anything and everything together. You are the love of my life, the other half of my soul, and the father of my child. But you are so much more than that; you are my teacher, my equal, my confidant, my rock, and my best friend. Somehow you and I fit together like pieces of a puzzle, and I am thankful that God paired us, because this is a combination that works like a charm. We discovered so much about each other and ourselves, but we'll discover so much more. I promise, Carlisle, to always be there for you to support and comfort you when times are trying. I promise to always be faithful to you, for my love belongs to you. I promise to look after you, care for you, and be your guiding light when you need me to do so. But most importantly I promise to love you, forever and always. You are my lion, my love, my lover, and my partner. I am the luckiest woman in the universe to stand here with you today, for we will raise the loveliest daughter and I hope we have more. We have a rather large family, but I look forward to making a family of our own with you. I love you, Carlisle, always."

Tears rolled down Carlisle's cheeks but he was smiling with all the love in his heart. He wanted kiss her senseless and hold her close to him, but he knew that they only had a little longer to wait.

Letting go of one of her hands, Carlisle wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb as he held her face in his hand. Moved by the sentiment; Isabella turned her head to kiss his palm. There was a hushed "awe" from the crowd. Several members of the congregation were crying, and even some sobbing.

"I love weddings." Athenodora cried.

Caius smiled sweetly, and then removed his hand from hers in order to wrap his arm around her and press a kiss to her temple. Father Anderson smiled at the bride and groom and then addressed them for the moment they had both been waiting for.

"Do you, Carlisle, take Isabella to be your wife?"

Staring deeply into Isabella's eyes, and all the love he possessed for her present in his voice as he answered.

"I do."

"Do you, Isabella, take Carlisle to be your husband?"

Replying in much the same manner, Isabella gazed into Carlisle's crystalline blue orbs and answered with love.

"I do."

Father Anderson looked over to Spencer with a grin.

"May I have the rings please?"

Spencer hopped up from her seat and hurried to give him the rings, and then returned to her seat. He blessed the rings and the bridegroom was anxious to finally present one another with their bands. Just then they both looked at the other's left hand. Isabella had removed her engagement ring and put it on her right hand while waiting for her processional, she would put it back on after the ceremony. The wedding band went first because it should be the closest to the heart. Carlisle removed his Don ring, which he normally wore on his ring finger of his left hand, but changed hands this morning because he wanted his left hand to be adorned by his wedding band alone.

Father Anderson handed Carlisle the first ring to put on Isabella. Both of them had diamond bands. Carlisle took Isabella's left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger as he joyfully proclaimed.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Father Anderson then handed Bella Carlisle's ring, and so she took her love's hand and put the ring on his ring finger as she too joyfully proclaimed.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Carlisle took hold of both of her hands and found that she was smiling just as much as he was. This was really happening, it was finally happening.

Father Anderson seemed to be grinning as well. It was finally time to give the couple what they had been waiting for.

"By the power invested me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Carlisle didn't waste a second. He pulled her close, taking her face in his hands as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and neck. They didn't care that they had an audience, they kissed lovingly and passionately as if they were the only ones in the room. They had gone without for far too long but now they were married. There were a few clearings of throats, and reluctantly the newly married couple withdrew but with promises of finishing that later. Quickly they signed the register, making it even more official, and then they proceeded to leave the ballroom.

Instead of heading straight to the reception with everyone else, Carlisle stole his wife away for a few minutes to have her all to himself. He pulled her into a small powder room and crushed his lips to hers. She eagerly returned the kiss as she chanted her love for him as they kissed.

"You look absolutely spectacular, Isabella. You're radiant, spectacular, beautiful, sexy as hell, -"

Isabella cut him off with another kiss. She was hungry for her husband and wanted to play.

"You know damn well what pinstripes do to me." She practically purred.

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her more fiercely. After a few minutes they broke from the kiss to gaze into each other's eyes.

"You are my wife." He swooned, still in disbelief although he knew it was real.

"And you are my husband." She giddily replied.

Taking her left hand in one of his he pulled her wedding band off to show her the inscription inside: _Forever may we roam our savanna in love. _He put it back on and then took her engagement ring off her right hand and put it where it once was, only this time her wedding band was in its company. With a smile she took his left hand and removed the band to show him the inscription she chose: _Forever by your side, two lions in love._ He kissed her once again and pulled her even closer. Then their daughter began to kick and he rubbed his wife's womb in order to calm their child.

"Daddy's right here, Sweetheart. Go easy on your Mommy."

And she complied, relaxing knowing that her Daddy would stay with her Mommy. She didn't like that her parents were apart last night.

"I have something for you." He murmured to his wife, still lovingly, and excitedly, but the thought occurred to him that she was now a powerful woman and not just his wife. "My Donna." He added with a smirk.

His Don ring was a flat surface with a silver lion's head protruding from it with diamond eyes. Now he could present her with her Donna ring. He retrieved it from his coat pocket and presented the diamond lion's head ring, though a symbol of her power it was still very feminine and some not so outrageous in size and design that it would draw suspicions. It could easily be a statement piece, and no one would be suspicious at the wedding because of the several lions scattered throughout the ceremony and the reception venue. She gasped when she saw the ring.

"It's beautiful, Carlisle. Oh, my it's perfect."

He was so glad that she loved it, and so he took her right hand and slipped it onto her ring finger, a perfect fit. Before he could blink she threw her arms around him and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you so much." She swooned.

"I love you, too." He moaned into the kiss.

He was about to run his fingers through her hair when she stopped him.

"We have pictures to take. Save that for the honeymoon."

He smirked and then took her hand in his.

"The Donna is always right."

She giggled and pecked another kiss on his lips.

"Hubby."

"Wifey." He replied happily.

Everyone in the wedding party teased them about being late, but weren't upset in truth. They knew exactly where they newlyweds had been and the two things they had done. The lion ring didn't escape Edward's notice, and all he could do was smirk. Then the couple went out into a separate area to have their pictures taken. Carlisle couldn't take his hands of his wife. He didn't want her out of his reach for even a second. Isabella felt the same way, wanting to keep her husband close.

After they finished their photo shoot they went to the reception in the terrace room where their guests were having drinks and beginning to be escorted into the dining room. What they didn't expect to see was Esme and Jacob over in the corner making out.

"Holy-" Carlisle gasped.

"Let's just keep moving." Bella suggested, pulling her husband into the dinning room.

Just like the ceremony the reception was done by candlelight to create the same intimate atmosphere. Only there were more shadows this time to pick up on the film noir mood they were going for. There was a pearl chandelier hanging from the ceiling and plum and wine colored drapes were hanging on the walls. On open ledges were ostrich feathers and candles. Scattered throughout the room were a few of the intertwined lion sculptures. Then on each table there was a floral arrangement and some black pearls in the vases. Surrounding the vase of flowers were candles. Carlisle and Isabella decided they would start making their rounds to say hello to their guests and thank them for coming before going to their own table.

Once they were at their table it was time for the first course, and by this point Bella was starving. She was so thankful for her meal and their daughter was as well.

"Does it taste good, Love?" Carlisle teased.

"Amazing." Bella swooned.

"Pregnant women." Alice teased.

Bella just rolled her eyes and let it slide. Charlie then gave a speech and so did other members of the wedding party. Bella was extremely moved by Elizabeth's speech.

"Today, I gained a daughter, even though I had her all along. I look at Bella and I know she's my son's soul mate. They've been waiting for this day to come, as have I. My eldest son is now a husband, and soon he will be a father. What more can I ask for than for a wedding of my own as lovely as this, and the health of my granddaughter. Welcome officially to the family, Bella."

Riley stood up with Dean and everyone was in hysterics of their speech.

"So if you haven't figured it out by now, we're Bella's gay husbands as Carlisle likes to call us. Since we couldn't convince him to play for the pink team, we're happy for both Carlisle and Bella, two of our closest friends. There isn't really a sexier couple than these two, well except for us."

From there on the guests were laughing so hard. There needed to be some comic relief after many sentimental speeches.

"It's now time for the newlyweds' first dance." Emmett declared.

Carlisle led his wife out to the center of the dance floor. They thought they would be dancing to prerecorded music through the DJ, but to their surprise Cameron, Spencer's guest, and Spencer moved to the front of the room with microphones.

"Congratulations Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Bella. I wanted to do something special for you and what could be more perfect that to use the talent you all have helped me find, for your first dance."

Moved by the gesture Isabella and Carlisle thanked the couple, and then their pair began to sing, Spencer singing the main part and Cameron merely singing refrains or accompaniments. And the bridegroom danced happily to the musical talents of their niece and her boyfriend, everyone watching the couple and the singers with love.

_"Kiss today goodbye, the sweetness and the sorrow. Wish me luck, the same to you. But I can't regret what I did for love, what I did for love. Look my eyes are dry. The gift was ours to borrow. It's as if we always knew, and I won't forget what I did for love, what I did for love. Gone, love is never gone. As we travel on, love's what we'll remember. Kiss today goodbye, and point me towards tomorrow. We did what we had to do. Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love. What I did for love. What I did for love. Love is never gone. As we travel on, love's what we'll remember. Kiss today goodbye. And point me toward tomorrow. Point me toward tomorrow. We did what we had to do. Won't forget, can't regret what I did for love. What I did for love. What I did for love." _

It was a bittersweet song, but very fitting for the couple because of all that they had done love. Love fueled the fires of their hearts and souls; it was what brought them together. When the song was over Bella rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder and he rested his head on hers as they embraced while swaying slowly. The rest of the bridal party was invited to join the couple on the dance floor. Cameron kissed Spencer on the cheek and left her for her solo. The music began and Spencer began to sing the familiar tune that was the base of the start of Carlisle and Isabella's relationship. She sang "Beauty and the Beast" and when she was finished she took her bow, and was given a standing ovation. Then she made her way off stage to her boyfriend and the DJ took back over. Everyone else was invited to join the dance floor and the fast dance music came on, starting with "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson.

Carlisle and Isabella went around to thank their guests for coming. When they got to Jacob and Esme they weren't sure what to say.

"Congratulations!" Esme squealed as she hugged the newlyweds.

Jacob just stood behind her and smirked.

"Thanks." Bella replied happy. "I see you've been busy."

Blush flushed Esme's cheeks and she wasn't sure how to respond.

"You finally did it, congratulations." Jacob offered his hand to Carlisle.

The two men shook hands and Carlisle smiled.

"Thank you. I know just how lucky I am to have Isabella for my wife."

"You got that damn right." Jacob laughed.

Isabella rested her hand on Carlisle's arm as she swooned over his muscles that she could feel through his jacket.

"That's right, I'm Mrs. Carlisle Cullen now." Bella chimed.

Carlisle looked down at her with nothing but love and adoration.

"My wife." He swooned.

"My husband." She cooed in reply.

"So when did you two meet?" Bella asked Esme and Jacob curiously.

"Um. Today?" Jacob wasn't quite sure how to explain this.

"Today." Esme clarified.

"Well congratulations-" Bella started, but then Felix approached letting them know that some of the mafia leaders wanted to speak with and congratulate them.

"If you'd excuse us." Carlisle apologized and then walked away with his wife.

"What in the world? Those two?" Bella gawked.

"We'll think about that later. It's our wedding so let's celebrate."

The thought was instantly gone from her mind and she was consumed with the fact that she was Carlisle's wife and that he was her husband.

Carlisle pulled her over to one of the velvet seating areas where there were several glowing candles and helped her sit down before taking a seat beside her. Several capos came to congratulate them and pay their respects. Each time when they went to kiss Isabella's hand they were shocked to see the ring on her right hand, knowing very well what it and the ceremony they had just witnessed meant. Each one was shocked but happily so, and if they were not happy they did not let it show, and began addressing her properly. Isabella was the Donna of the most powerful mafia clan in North America, and some believed the Cullen Clan to be the most powerful in the world. Each of the mobsters they spoke with asked her just how she qualified to be Donna, with no disrespect intended of course, and they were all shocked when they learned of the decision about equality and her Cigno bloodline. All of the Italian capos kneeled before her, holding their heads down and only looking at her once given permission. They were in complete awe that a Cigno lived and when they heard the true story of her escape they were all amazed. The union of Cullen and Cigno blood and power was a threat to the influence of the Volturi, but newlyweds knew very well that Galileo would not take a stand against them.

Alberto came to pay his respects next and when he kissed her ring everything made sense.

"This is why then?" He asked playfully.

Bella just smirked and motioned for him to sit rather than kneel as she told the story.

"I would have never guessed, Donna. You will be a wise and honorable leader."

"Thank you, dear friend."

After a bit of friendly conversation, Alberto took his leave when he saw Galileo waiting to for an audience with the Don and Donna.

"Galileo." Carlisle beamed at his friend and ally.

"Carlisle." He returned the sentiment. "I offer you my congratulations."

"Thank you, Galileo, it is a joy to have you here on this special evening." Bella spoke with a regal essence.

He took her hand and when he went to kiss it he gasped at the ring, knowing exactly what it meant. He dropped down to one knee and hung his head, fisting one hand over his heart.

"Donna." He addressed her, sounding awe struck.

"You may sit, Galileo. I know you."

He quickly complied and then gazed at her.

"So it is true? I was right about Clarissa?"

"It seems so." Carlisle replied, wrapping an arm around his wife and placing his other hand on hers.

He saw the way his friend looked at his wife. It could very well be the Volturi curse at play, but he would not get jealous when he was the one whom she wed. It would be foolish to challenge Carlisle for Isabella, not because she was a person but because she was a Donna and had just as much power as Carlisle did. They ran the clan together, and to challenge Carlisle was to challenge Isabella.

"We still have an ally in you?" Bella asked Galileo, just as she had all of the other leaders.

"Of course, Donna, I cannot think of a reason to sever our ties."

Carlisle nodded in agreement and Isabella analyzed the game she was playing. She knew very well about the feeling Galileo had for her, for she had seen it ignite the day they met. But now she was a married woman and it seemed to increase his longing for her.

Emmett wandered over to them with a grin.

"Time to cut the cake."

Carlisle and Isabella rose to go cut the cake. For those, mostly the little ones, who didn't want cake there was an assortment of cupcakes on cupcake trees. Carlisle stood beside Isabella, his hand on hers with the knife. She didn't want to cut her masterpiece but she knew that she needed to. It was a six-layer cake, wine colored with fabric like draping. There were white and gold accents on the cake such as flowers, and elegant designs. What the newly weds loved the most was the topper, it was an exact replica of the intertwined lions on the altar at the ceremony. They cut the cake and everyone cheered as they each stuff a piece in each other's mouth. Carlisle leaned in for a kiss but instead licked a bit of icing off her lips.

"Such an animal." She teased.

"But I'm you're animal." He purred.

Her face flushed red and made him promise to tuck the animal away and it was free to come out and play once they were alone. He happily agreed knowing just how willing they both were to drop the regal and proper routine and let their lion and lioness to come out to play. Though Carlisle couldn't help but admit how sexy it was to see Isabella take on the role of Donna and assert herself over the other mobsters.

After the cake was severed and a bit more dancing it was time for the garter and bouquet to be tossed. Isabella sat down in a chair with the crowd gathered around them. Carlisle lifted her skirt just enough to get underneath and searched for her garter without his hands. Once he found the garter he bit it with his teeth slowly dragging it down her leg. He was careful not to take too much time so it wouldn't be awkward for everyone watching, but he could tell how is close proximity to her center affected her. He couldn't wait to consummate their marriage, but they had to wait. He pulled out from under her dress with the garter clasped between his teeth. He took it from his mouth and tossed it into the crowd, not caring who caught it. He helped Isabella out of her seat as she announced that it was time to toss the bouquet. Isabella turned her back to the crowd and tossed her bouquet over her head. Some lucky lady caught it. Refreshments continued to be severed and Carlisle and Isabella went to go change out of their formal attire into their going away outfits.

Elizabeth returned Isabella's great great grandfather's ring before she left, and then the newlyweds bid farewell to their guests and thanked them for coming. They hopped into the limo that Carlisle had hired and were now on their way to their honeymoon. Alistair stood at the curb with Elizabeth as the limo pulled away, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, and smiled at the back of the car that had a sign reading: Just Married, finally.

**Yay! They finally got married! I am so happy. **

Bella's wedding dress:

http : / www. fhiky. com / wp- content / uploads / 2010 / 09 / Wedding- Dress- with- Asymmetric- Pleats- Picture- 2. jpg

Bella's hair:

http : / www. doctormacro. com / Images / Tierney,%20Gene / Tierney,%20Gene%20 (Laura)_ 01. jpg

Cake Topper and intertwined lion sculptures:

http : / www. deviantart .com / ?qh= §ion;= &q=lion+ king+ disney# /d2flx2

Bridesmaids' dresses:

http : / www. weddingbycolor .com / reneyney214 / milestones / 33459

**So what did you think? Please review. This was a super long chapter and I hope I covered everything. Next stop: honeymoon! **


	54. Secret Sicily

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. This week has been just awful for me. I've been busy with school with a AP Government project that's taken over my life, essays to write, tests to study for, art, and just life. I've had artist and writer's block. I've had the hardest time coming up with new project ideas for my AP collection, which is due at the end of May. I was also burnt out from writing that wedding chapter that I've been planning with Keeper of the Covenant for so long, and so writing this chapter was a struggle. But somehow after giving up and preparing to take a break I got some ideas and so here you go. It might be a little choppy but I planned it this way. This is the consummation of their marriage and snippets of scenes from their honeymoon. **

**I just want to give a shout out to CarlislaCooper for being awesome. She's always there to help me when I'm stuck and when I need to rant she's up and ready to give me feedback. So I just wanted to say you rock, Big Sis. **

**My mind is floating on the cloud, I swear. **

**Playlist: **

**Can you feel the love tonight from the Lion King**

**In the jungle (the lion sleeps tonight) from the Lion King**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Four

_Secret Sicily _

Carlisle refused to inform Isabella as to where they were going for their honeymoon. Alice, Rosalie, Dean, and Elizabeth had packed for Bella so she wouldn't know what to expect. Yes, it had actually taken four people to pack for one person. Rosalie made sure Alice didn't forget about comfort when she got obsessed with her fashion statements. Sometimes Alice forgot Bella was seven weeks away from having her baby; that was if their daughter was on time. Dean needed to make sure the two women didn't fight and it was just his job to oversee these things since he was Bella's assistant. Elizabeth was there to make sure that the proper things a pregnant woman might need were packed in her suitcase.

Currently, since the flight was very long and they were both sure of the first thing they would do once in the bedroom at their honeymoon, they were sleeping in the bed of Carlisle's private jet. Carlisle's shirt was off, tossed carelessly somewhere on the floor, and his arms circled his very pregnant wife. He had woken from sleep to find his beautiful wife humming to him softly as she stroked his hair and the side of his face. They didn't mind that their daughter was keeping them apart somewhat since they were both lying on their sides facing one another. They simply embraced what they could of each other and rested in complete and utter bliss. Her eyes fell on his as his lids slowly opened. They said nothing to each other and just enjoyed the moment of peaceful silence. Besides the few flight attendants, pilot, and co-pilot they were alone at last. Carlisle reassured Felix that his services were not needed for the honeymoon and to take this as a vacation. Though, to reassure Felix and the newlyweds the surveillance team was coming with them but they wouldn't even notice they were there.

Gently Isabella smoothed her thumb across his cheekbone, still humming to him, and a smile crossed her luscious lips. She was a sight to behold, her hair arranged in a sexy mess of bed head, her eyes full of love and focused on him, her cheeks slightly blushed, and her beautiful smile. Lovingly he removed one of his hands from her body and rested on her hand that was on his cheek. He turned his head slightly and kissed her palm, just as she had at their wedding.

"Good morning, Wife." He swooned.

"Good morning, Husband." She crooned in reply as he leaned in for a good morning kiss.

Without any objection she accepted his kiss and kissed his top lip in return. Carlisle always tasted so rich and delectable. He enjoyed her sweet and fruity flavor, his favorite way to wake up.

"Are we almost there yet?" She whispered against his lips.

He brushed away fallen strands of hair that were in her eyes when he pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

"I can go see how close we are. It shouldn't be too long though. And then I'll see what I can do about breakfast."

Climbing out of bed, he retrieved his shirt and then walked around the bed to peck a kiss on her lips. He hoped that she didn't notice his obvious erection because he didn't want to tempt her. They hadn't had any action since the morning before their wedding and he was living with a serious case of blue balls. He needed his wife and he needed her now, but they needed to wait until they were at the location for their honeymoon.

When he entered the main cabin of the plane he looked out one of the windows to discover it wasn't morning at all, it was afternoon. The clock on the wall also might have helped distinguish that as well. One of the flight attendants greeted him and Carlisle asked if a meal could be prepared for him and his wife. She happily agreed and went to prepare a late lunch for the newlyweds. Carlisle then walked to the pilot's cockpit to see how close they were.

After an update Carlisle headed back to the bedroom to shower and change. Isabella was just finishing getting ready but Carlisle was there in time to tie the halter behind her neck for her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she let her hair down.

He kissed her shoulder and she reached back to fist her fingers through his hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Just as I love you, my wife." He purred.

Then he reached around her and rested his hand on her womb. Their daughter kicked gently and the pair smiled.

"Hello, my little one." Carlisle cooed as he rubbed his hand over where her little foot had cooked.

Isabella leaned her head back onto Carlisle's shoulder and swooned at her husband's actions.

"My wife." He crooned as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"My husband." She swooned.

He kissed her passionately, never wanting her to leave the safety of his embrace. She responded happily, turning in her husband's arms to get a better angle.

"I need to shower." He moaned as she pressed him up against the wall.

"Fuck me." She demanded.

"Isabella, don't do this to me. I want the consummation of our marriage to be perfect. I don't want it to be a quick fuck like we love to do in moments like these. I want to make our marriage bed in the paradise I have planned for you. You don't know how hard it has been keeping our honeymoon location a secret. I want everything to be perfect. Don't make me ruin this."

She looked into her husband's eyes and could only smile.

"Of course, my love. I want our first time together as husband and wife to be perfect. I'm just so hungry for you, I forgot."

"My silly girl." He chuckled and then pecked her on the lips. "Food should be ready soon. I'm going to hop in the shower and I will meet up with you for our meal. We land in forty-five minutes."

"All right, Love. Please, hurry back to me."

He agreed and then went to take a super quick shower so he could return to his lovely lioness.

He found his wife in the main cabin eating a light lunch and so he joined her after pecking her on the lips.

"Our daughter is very happy to be fed." Bella giggled.

Carlisle couldn't help but grin. He loved making his wife and daughter happy. He simple smiled at her and then sat down to join her.

After arriving at the location of their honeymoon, Bella was shocked to say the least. They were in Italy, something she never would have expected.

"Welcome to our homeland." Carlisle whispered sweetly in her ear as the car pulled up to the round driveway in front of the villa Carlisle rented for their stay.

"Oh, Carlisle." She swooned, completely in awe of the sight before her.

Everything was so lush and beautiful. She was home. This was where her ancestors once lived and now she was here too.

"This is Sicily, or part of it."

"Our part of it, at least for now." She breathed.

He nodded in agreement and then kissed the back of her neck.

The driver, along with Carlisle unloaded the car and carried the bags into the house. Isabella stayed in the car with the door open. Her legs hang out, daring to touch the earth, but she waited for her king of the jungle to come and get her. Carlisle returned with a smirk on his face, and their driver acted as if he saw nothing at all. He went to his wife, lifting her, even though she was very pregnant it was nothing to him because she weighed very little to begin with, and he carried her over the threshold.

"Carlisle, you're going to hurt yourself. Put me down." She demanded once they were in the foyer.

"I'll be fine if you stop squirming, my love."

She furrowed her brow and he reluctantly put her down, but that did not stop him from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He buried his nose in her soft chocolate curls and took a deep breath. He automatically relaxed, slipping into a realm of pure bliss that could only exist because of Isabella.

"Would you like to explore our villa?" Isabella asked as she eyed the room curiously.

He shook his head in protest, replying verbally with only a husky whisper.

"I have something else I'd like to explore."

His words went straight to her heated center, her face and body flushing. Finally they could be together intimately as they longed to since the night before their wedding.

She turned to face him and before he could comment on her quick response, she threw her arms around his neck as she crushed her lips to his. Instantly his hand slid up her side, aiming to pull her closer to him. There would be no more interruptions, they were alone and he could finally take her for the first time as his wife. His other hand caressed the side of her face and slowly slipped backwards to hold the back of her head as he laced his fingers in her hair. Their kiss was hungry and passionate, their bodies sang to one another as if in a mating ritual. Their child, yes somewhat in the way, Carlisle worked his way around their daughter as he always did. He did feel anger towards his cub, only longing to be closer to his lioness but found another way. As they ravaged each other's mouths Carlisle led her to their bedroom. He needed her now, his member throbbing and begging for pleasure. He knew how it felt to be submerged in his wife's wet, tight heat and he groaned at the thought.

Quickly they found the bedroom and Carlisle pushed her back onto the bed, not too roughly of course, and hovered above her at the edge of the bed. He took a pillow to support her back just in case. She worked quickly with the buttons of his shirt, eager to strip him of the offending material. She needed him badly, her core was aching for his large member to bring her the pleasure that only he knew how. Her fingers fisted in his hair as she groaned against his mouth. He began to thrust into her, wishing they didn't have the cloth barrier. But neither of them worried because it would be gone soon. Isabella just smirked as her husband hurried to get his pants undone and then kicked them onto the floor with his shoes and socks. Isabella kicked off her flats and then gazed up at her husband who was licking his lips at her.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He purred.

He slid his hands under the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it up her body. He gasped when he got to her panties because she was wearing noting but a scrap of lace. He groaned and kissed her womb and then pulled the dress all the way off her.

"Oh, Isabella. You're so beautiful." He swooned.

He saw back on his heels and slid her underwear off, tossing them in a random corner and not caring where it went. He gawked at her wet glistening lips that were dropping with her juices just for him. `

"Carlisle." She moaned when she felt his heavy stare on her pussy, making her even wetter.

She reached down to ease the burn, but Carlisle caught her hand and forced it away before he parted her legs even further and dove between them. She threw her head back in ecstasy as her husband's tongue darted in and out of her cunt, drinking up her juices and setting her body on fire.

"Carlisle!" She yelled as he flicked his tongue across her clit.

"That's it, my Isabella. Scream my name."

"Carlisle!" She screamed again when he went back to fucking her with his tongue.

Her grabbed onto his perfect golden locks and held his head in place. He continued to lick her clean, maybe just like a lion. That only added to the erotic moment.

"Fucking lion!" She groaned and thrust her pelvis up, causing him to grab her by the hips to hold her in place as he feasted on her intimate juices.

He lifted his head with a feral look in his eyes, turning Isabella on even more. He licked his lips and she shuttered. At that moment in time she saw the lion, the beast, within him spring to life.

"What was that, my wife?" Carlisle purred.

"I said, fucking lion." Bella panted as they found themselves locked in a stare.

"Lioness." He groaned, his breathing now heavier than before. "I must worship my lioness."

He crawled further up her body until their lips met. She took her time kissing him, her hand now resting on his jaw. She smoothed her fingers over his skin slowly, getting lost in the moment as their lips played.

"Carlisle, crawl further up." She whispered. "I need to taste you."

At first he was going to refuse. He didn't want to put that kind of pressure on her, but she had seen around the dilemma and requested that he still hover above her so she didn't have to bend down. Wanting to feel her hot mouth around his dick, Carlisle crawled up her body and was happy when she pulled away his boxer briefs. She flung them over in a corner and grasped his thick long member. Grasping it gently first and then tightened her first around him as she began to slide her hand up and down his shaft before taking his tip into her mouth. She flicked her tongue across the sensitive tip, causing her husband to moan and beg her for more. She swirled her tongue around the base of the head, causing him to plead for her to take all of him in. Giving into her husband's wishes, she took his shaft into her mouth, moaning around him as she coaxed more of him in. Her sweet lips sucked around him as her tongue played, bringing Carlisle closer to Heaven.

He cried out as she scraped her teeth along his manhood, and begged for more. She took him in further and hit the back of her throat as she relaxed it so more of him could enter. She hummed to stimulate him further, it was nirvana. She fondled his balls with her free hand, pleasuring her for several minutes before he pulled out to her surprise. He crawled back down her, his own shaft in his grasp as he worked himself furiously. She moaned at the sight and when their eyes met, she saw how dark his were and hooded with lust.

"I want you." He nearly growled. "Now."

She didn't complain. Simply he slid his large cock into her and then he pressed himself against her so that he could worship her mouth with his. She let her hands roam the strong muscles of his back as he thrust into her, and she met him each time. They were finally together in the intimate way in which they had been longing to be for what seemed like ages, when it hardly two days. He pushed her on her side, still moving with her and them pressed his front against her back, taking her top leg and draping it over his. He held her close as she turned her head back to kiss his passionately while he continued you to fuck her but love her at the same time. He rocked into her and all the two lovers heard was the sound of their bodies moving together, their kissing, and heavy breathing.

"I love you." Carlisle groaned as he picked up his speed. "My wife."

"As I love you." Bella panted. "My husband."

And in the jungle the two lions mated, a royal pair that the entire king knelt down before them. And in the distance, as if it came from the depths of the dense lush jungle, mighty roars of pleasure could be heard as the pair came down from their high. And in reply, almost like an echo, simple words sounded. _I love you. _

…

Carlisle and Isabella were in heaven on their honeymoon. Carlisle took his wife to see the greatest sites of their homeland. He showed her the house in which he was born, the vacation home he knew, the grand villas and castles of their ancestors. It was haunting in a sense for Isabella to enter the home that Clarissa grew up it. Galileo's family tended to the home, keeping it in superb condition, and it seemed like Clarissa and her family could return any day. As tears rolled down her cheeks, Carlisle reacted silently for there was no need for words, He stood behind her, folding his arms around her and resting his head on top of hers. She turned to her side and buried her head in his chest. It was all too much, to stand where the massacre toke place so long ago. Carlisle whispered soothing words of comfort as he offered to take her away from this place. But she merely pulled away and ascended the grand staircase. Even with tears in her eyes she ventured through the many rooms. That was until she stood in the center of the very room her great great grandfather was murdered in.

Carlisle stole her away from the room filled with terrors as his wife cried over and over, "It happened in here." Once they were outside again she was ok.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd want to see her home." Carlisle murmured.

She shook her head with a small smile.

"Don't apologize, Honey. I'm glad you brought me. I needed to see where she lived even though it made me sad."

"I'm right here." He whispered as he pulled her closer.

She nodded her head and then looked up into her husband's crystalline blue eyes and she was instantly calmed.

"Where to next?" She asked.

He could only grin.

On another excursion Carlisle took her into one of the older towns that Sulpicia grew up in. Carlisle purchased a coppola, an iconic symbol of Sicilian heritage that resembled a newsboy cap of sorts and was made of tweed. Bella couldn't help but admit how sexy Carlisle looked in them and so she had him pick out a few he liked so that he had a selection to wear at home. She loved his fedora, but it was summer now and the fedora just didn't work unless it was with his winter wear, especially fine wool coat and black leather gloves. But his coppolas could be worn in spring, summer, and fall, and if he wanted them for winter as well they would work.

While on their honeymoon Carlisle took her to several places in Tuscany. He showed her Rome, Venice, Pisa, Florence, Milan, Verona, Multipulciano, and Volterra. Isabella was in love with Italy and never wanted to leave. They decided then that they would purchase a Villa in Sicily, and maybe a few homes in Italy. One day Carlisle sat down with his wife in the living room of the villa they rented and handed her a little black card, and information for a new account.

"What's mine is yours." He moaned as he planted kisses on her neck.

Then he handed her another piece of paper and she nearly fainted. It was every penny that the Cigno family had ever saved up. There were a lot of zeroes attached. Then she looked at the information that came with the little black card. She nearly chocked when she saw how much money Carlisle had, and now she shared with him. "Carlisle." She gaped. "I can't- how did you- oh my God."

He just chuckled and began to nibble her neck.

"It's ours now, Love." He purred as he licked up her neck until his lips touched hers.

"But, Carlisle, I can't-"

He cut off her protests with a passionate kiss that she could not refuse. She would accept their wealth as her own soon.

"Carlisle." She protested as he hovered over her and deepened the kiss.

"What's mine is yours." He answered before snaking his fingers in her hair and drawing her closer as his tongue danced with hers.

She would continue the argument later, but she could not fight him when he could so easily win like this. She would surrender, but only for now, not forever.

One morning after a wild night of exotic love making, which included Carlisle stripping for her. He knew how she loved his pelvis thrusts and he made sure that he milked the moment with them as much as possible. He had his wife screaming and moaning for him to come closer and to get those damn pants off so she could fuck him. After torturing his wife for long enough to ravished his wife and brought them to several orgasms. He had never seen his wife cum so hard before.

The following morning Carlisle woke up before his wife, not bothering to put any clothes on. He went out into the kitchen and decided he would cook his wife breakfast, for he knew she would be exhausted after their wild night to go out for their morning meal. They would spend the day inside just relaxing. Cooking a traditional breakfast of their heritage reminded him of the times Didyme would come over to their house when he was younger and cook with Elizabeth. He would sometimes stand behind the door, stealing a peak at his mom and godmother creating the wondrous aromas. He was under the impression that they did not know he was there, until one day Didyme laughed upon looking over her shoulder with a knowing grin and told him to come lend a hand. She and his mother taught him how to prepare meals from their home country and that was what he hoped to do today with Isabella, for he knew she was eager to learn. The keepers of the house had stocked the pantry and fridge with fresh things for them to cook with most likely from the local market. He was so consumed with his thoughts and his work that he did not hear his wife open the bedroom door or walk down the hall.

Turning his head over his shoulder he saw her gawking, and in return he did the same. She was nude as well.

"Good morning, Wife." He practically groaned, her nipples were erect and she blushed all over.

She groaned at the sight of his long erect member. She thought Carlisle couldn't get any sexier, but the sight of him cooking while completely naked was an instant orgasm. Silently she approached him, then took his hard member in her grasp, and began pumping. This went on for a few minutes before she bent slightly to suck him and he exploded in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and then kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning, Husband." She chimed as if none of it had ever happened.

He just gaped at her.

"Is breakfast ready?" She asked innocently. "It smells so good."

He just pulled her close with one arm and worked on their meal with the other. This was absolute perfection.

Eventually they did dress after breakfast, and they spent the day cooking. She was ecstatic to learn to prepare traditional meals, and now she could make them at home. Carlisle loved almost anything that his wife cooked, but she now knew that Sicilian meals were his favorite. They were in for a change in diet, but it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

The rest of the honeymoon was spent cooking, having sex, and exploring Italy. They were coming back the day before Nationals so they could go support their niece.

Sadly, they left their secret little paradise in Sicily to return home. But despite the sadness that came with leaving, they still had the memories. And now they were going home to their family and friends. Bella would truly begin her reign beside her husband. The second she stepped foot off the plain she would be greeted with her husband not only by their family, but those that worked for them as well. The world now saw her not only as Isabella, future mother, friend, wife, sister, and Cigno heir, but now she would be Donna, she was powerful. So she cherished the moment, resting her head on her husband's shoulder, knowing that she was loved forever.

**So, I must say that I am very happy this chapter is done. It's been frustrating. But I am very happy to finally go back to the plot. I apologize in advance if it takes me a while to get my next chapter up because I am going to reread some of my own chapters to get back in the mood. I also have a play to go to tomorrow, and I have a bunch of work. Next week is my art show and so I have a three or possibly four hour installation process of Wednesday, and no one listens to a word I say, and I am going to get blamed if no one shows up when they are supposed to. Then the art show is on Thursday and I am going insane. I'm really excited for what is to come, and the baby is on the way. What I can't wait for is my Burlesque fic, I keep getting ideas so I hope when this fic is over and the next starts that you all follow me to that. **

**Have an awesome day. Please review it might help get my thoughts in order. **


	55. Playing with the Big Boys

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to get this chapter up. I've had writer's block that was hard to overcome and artist block as well. I've been stressing about a million and one things. And my health is in question again… nothing severe but I've had a major weight loss with no explanation. I chalk it up to stress, but the Doctor says otherwise. So we are waiting for test results. **

**But enough about me. I want to give a big shout out to my favorite person on here. And quite possibly someone who will be attending college with me. Keeper of the Covenant you are amazing! I don't know what I would do without you. You helped rid me of my writer's block and you have been such a big support for me with all the drama and stress going on lately. I consider you family and a very good friend, one of my besties. So if we do go to college together in the fall I can bet on it that we will be joined at the hip, as you said before we're two halves of a whole. I am so thankful for all that you do for me, my ideas are always better when you help them grow. **

**So everyone go check out Keeper of the Covenant's fics, she is an amazing author and I recommend you go read her stories. **

**Playlist: **

**The Times are A-Changin' by Bob Dylan **

**Killer Queen by Queen **

**Don't Rain on my Parade from Funny Girl **

**My front porch looking in by Lonestar **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Five

_Playing with the Big Boys_

When the door opened Bella squeezed her husband's hand, proud to finally begin her reign beside him. The light was bright, causing her to flinch but quickly she adjusted and began her descent down the stairs. She saw many members of their family and clan awaiting the return of the Don and Donna. Carlisle proudly walked with his wife, scanning the crowd of familiar faces with a smile. Felix waited at the bottom of the steps, ready to resume his role as Isabella's bodyguard. Faithfully by his side was Jane, standing at attention as she awaited orders from her Capos. And in her grasp was the leash of man's best friend, Da Vinci, who cried and struggled to get to his parents. Once at the bottom of the steps they were praised and welcomed back. Everyone stood in their places and waited to be addressed by their leaders. Da Vinci jumped up on Carlisle, who happily accepted the welcome from his dog child. Isabella received several licks and cries of happiness from her baby boy, and she petted him and cooed her love for him. Da Vinci missed them terribly, feeling abandoned although Felix and Jane took very good care of him. He missed his mommy and daddy and was now crying happily that they were home. Carlisle bent down and ruffled his fur, patting his back and praising him for being such a good boy. Da Vinci continued to cry as Bella petted his as well, alternating his attention between his parents.

Remembering that they had an audience, though they were not acting in a way that would make them seem unworthy of respect, they settled back into their alert and proper mode. Some of their clan members went inside to collect Isabella and Carlisle's bags. Carlisle took the leash from Jane and then laced his fingers with his wife's. The pair looked around at everyone who watched them, some eager, some in awe, and some not quite sure what to do now that they would take orders from Bella as well. Felix, on the other hand, was beaming with pride because he was the guard of their Donna. Of course he enjoyed his time alone with Jane but he was happy to have his friends back. He watched Bella carefully, smiling at her grace and poise. She was regal and respectable; there was no doubt as to who she was amongst this crowd of people.

Edward smiled to himself at the sight of his sister-in-law making her first true appearance to the entire clan. Of course it was official at the wedding, but now they were back to business.

"Welcome back." Emmett greeted his brother.

Carlisle smiled and nodded back in acknowledgement, and Bella did the same for Emmett was their Sotto.

"What's on our agenda today?" Isabella asked, and just as Emmett was about to speak Dean flocked to her side ready to report her agenda.

"Welcome back, Donna." Dean playfully, but respectfully, greeted.

"Thank you, Dean. Have you my agenda?"

"In fact, I do. I figured you'd like to rest after just getting back from Italy."

Bella shook her head in protest.

"I'm fine really. I've never had a problem with jet lag and I slept on the plane. I'm ready to get back to work." She reassured him.

"Well then, you're home has been baby proofed. Riley, Edward, Emmett, Felix, Jasper, Alec and I did it all ourselves." Dean blinked when he spoke and Jane snickered.

"Liar." Jane pointed out. "They had to hire professionals. I was babysitting these grown men to make sure they didn't get hurt when attempting to baby proof your house. They couldn't open half of the baby proofed stuff so I am guessing your daughter won't be able to either."

"Way to rat us out and hurt our egos." Emmett mumbled.

"I was just being honest." Jane batted her eyelashes while giving them her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, well that's just not fair." Felix protested.

Then Jane turned to look at her boyfriend with the same eyes and his argument came to an end. He was helpless when it came to Jane.

"Then what's next on the list?" Bella asked as she and her husband began to walk with their entourage and the rest of their clan watching until they approached their advisors.

"Donna." Aro lowered his head, but she knew he was smirking just as the other two were.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, there's really no need for that. You know me well enough." She tried not to blush and hoped she succeeded.

"And yet, you are still Donna. Excuse our formalities but it is the habit of years of tradition." Marcus explained.

"I understand." Bella replied with a smile.

"There are several clan leaders that would like to speak with you, Bella." Dean went on to inform her. "Carlisle is asked to be present as well, but from what I understand they want to see how you fair."

Caius clucked his tongue and shook his head. Dean wasn't being blunt enough and so someone needed to say it for him. He looked at his Donna with serious attention and merely stated.

"They want to see if you can 'play with the big boys'. Despite how highly respected you already are, especially by those of Italian blood, you are a woman and they do not know you as everyone in this clan knows you. You have grown very close with Alberto and so his clan has the uttermost respect for you and accepts your power. But others, despite how they may have acted at your wedding when you announced your role, others will always have their true opinions hidden. Besides, you interacted with so many leaders that night how can you truly recall each one. I am not criticizing, merely stating that it was your special day and not your job to remember the name, face, origin, and manner of each leader you met."

"Thank you, Caius." She murmured as she reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. "You and your brothers always have words of wisdom for me. I value each one."

"Just remember that you are Donna." Marcus added.

"And that you have just as much right to speak and be present as the others." Aro reminded.

Bella smiled and then looked to her husband who was gazing at her with pride and love.

After another look at everyone in her clan Isabella pressed a soft but quick kiss to her husband's lips.

"I'm ready." She murmured.

Taking a deep breath Bella grasped the handle on the door and pushed it down. Carlisle was beside her, brushing his hand slightly against hers but abstaining from affection because it was not appropriate for this situation. He followed her inside then took his proper place beside her. Bella scanned the men in the room, recognizing all faces but one. Carlisle noticed the lack of recognition on her face when her eyes met that of the one man.

"He's new." He whispered in his wife's ear. "He wasn't at the wedding, but with good enough reasoning."

She nodded in understanding just as Felix shut the door behind them.

"Hello, Everyone." Bella addressed, her voice clear and strong without even the slightest hint of nervousness or fear.

Everyone stood at attention and greeted the Don and Donna. Carlisle spoke up, meeting the eyes of each men to make sure they understood.

"As each of you are aware, my wife is Donna as I am Don of this clan. We understand this is unusual to most, but it is something we are quite proud of. Before you judge, only allow this possibly a chance."

The men seemed to think it over for a moment before they sat down and the pair remained standing.

"Shall we get down to business, Gentlemen?" Bella suggested as she laid the file folder on the table and flipped it open.

One of the men chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"If we were going to be doing business there would not be a woman in the room."

She knew very well that he was challenging her to give him a reason to say she didn't belong, but she would not give it to him.

"I see, well I understand you are not accustomed to females discussing your work, but let's not forget the Cullen Clan is just as much mine as it is Carlisle's. I mean no harm and wish to make no enemies, only am I standing in the place that is rightfully mine. I will not be swayed or chased into a corner, nor do I back down easily. So I suggest we do not waist our time with silly challenges and get to addressing the matter which we have all assembled here to discuss."

The man with whom Bella was not familiar leaned back in his chair with a smirk. He seemed to analyze the way she carried herself, the pace of her speech, and the strength of her appearance. If anything he decided her to be regal, a perfect match to stand with Don Cullen, Carlisle.

After Carlisle pulled her chair out for her she sat, and he pushed her in before he sat beside her at the head of the table. She recalled each face and name, committing them to memory but the one unfamiliar face bothered her because she knew not his name.

"Isabella, I'd like to introduce you to Giuseppe Salvatore."

"Another Italian." Bella beamed. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well." Giuseppe replied. "I'd like to apologize for my wife and my absence at your wedding. My wife went into labor." Bella's eyes sparkled with understanding because in the not so distant future she would go through the same process. "My son was born at three in the morning, Damon."

She smiled softly.

"I understand, Giuseppe. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Isabella."

"Now shall we get down to business?" Bella suggested.

The men all seemed to agree and Carlisle smirked to himself, proud of his wife for her confidence. She carried herself perfectly and Carlisle couldn't help but admit it was a turn on. His eyes dashed across the table to Galileo, who was ogling her as well. An urge boiled inside the blonde Don to growl that she was his, but that would be foolish. He didn't understand why he felt the need to make sure Galileo kept his distance from his wife, but for some reason he wanted to pull her close and growl a warning to the man.

"Several of you, as I understand wish to gain insight to the changes Carlisle and my clan have recently made, and why we have done it. Firstly, we have eliminated the use of the sex trade as a source of income."

"For morals?" Max, the rude man from before interrupted. "That's a waste of time and you're letting good money slip through your fingers."

"Is that really how you see the world?" Carlisle interjected.

"'Tis the only way." Max smugly replied.

"You have children don't you?" Bella spoke up.

"I do, but I don't see what that has to do with it."

"Do you have a daughter, Max?"

"Yes, two of them."

"How old are they?"

"Nineteen and thirteen."

"Do you realize that there are girls just like them in the sex trade? They come from good homes, just like yours. You've seen the girls you sell and I know this because you have a club where in private rooms you show them off. Unless I'm mistaken, and I assure you I am not, that on display in your private rooms you showcase your prized thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, and nineteen year olds. How can you do that to children that could very well have been your daughter's friends? I know that you would never let that happen to your girls so why would you promote that sort of abuse and violation of others? Everybody is someone's child, or someone's sister, brother, mother, father, cousin, aunt, niece and whatnot. How can you merely look at those girls as income like a hypocrite when you would be enraged and heartbroken if someone did the same to your daughters? I'm not arguing with emotion, Max, with all do respect I'm using reason. I won't fight you on drugs, or on illegal weaponry, or even hit men services, but I speak for my own family members who were victims of the trade and myself the victim of similar abuse and violation, that the trade is a cowardly way for a man to make a living. It is also shameful to take payment in exchange for the force sexual intercourse with girls that are far too young to even know what sex is and girls in their adolescent years. Girls their age should be enjoying their youth, playing outside, going to school, and having fun with their friends and family, not dancing in some God forsaken club fated to be raped for money by filthy men. They deserve better than that, and I am not just speaking to you Max I am speaking to anyone who sells these girls. You are not a man; only a coward to involve yourself in such a disgraceful industry. You would not condemn your children, your family members to this torture. And so why should you permit this to happen to others? I personally will never touch drugs, but I understand it is the way things are in our world and so I will not preach in order to stop that trade, just as I won't with drugs and our hit men services, those I can understand. Those girls are human, not some product you can sell. I will fight for them, my entire clan will fight for their rights. That is why we wish to use the power of the mafia to help break these circles. Of course you probably are wondering now, what's in it for us, how do we make money off of this?" She took a moment to pause and gauge each man's reaction. She was satisfied and so she continued. "You don't. When's the last time you did something for someone else just because you knew it was nice or that it was right? These girls never asked for this? They didn't all involve themselves in some bad situation that got them into this mess. Some of them are foreigners, just off the boat and they were starving and they were offered food. Expect there was a catch, they could never leave the facility they were lured into and they become sex slaves, to be blunt. Some of them are taken from their driveways, just having got home from school and are getting their backpacks out of their backseat, their backs are turned and then they're gone forever. Let's face it, it's too big of a job for someone to say let's leave it to the government or the organizations that focus on this. It's too big for the safe houses. And then what next after the girls are put in those shelters? Then what becomes of them? Not all of them are as strong as my two nieces. You'll forget about them because you've done your part, but it's not over for them. Now they have to deal with the memories, heal, get stronger, and overcome their fears. They don't know a world of happiness, and those that do feel it's a distant memory of the past and for some it's like a dream because it was so long ago it's not real. They get some of their humanity back when they are rescued. But they just need support and love."

She had each man in the room hanging on her every word. They couldn't believe how strong she was even when talking about such a sensitive subject.

"What I mean to say is that there is more to life, more to success then guns, drugs, and sex. I say let's increase gun sales, it's in higher demand to begin with. Let's focus on what we can sell, things that we have good resources for. What's the point of spreading yourself too thin by dipping your hands in too many goods and services to sell? You can make more and spend less on your inventory if you focus on one specific area until you've gained enough of a popular reputation so that you can branch off from there."

The men seemed very pleased with her proposal and declaration for change. Each took time to think over a response. They had expected a woman who would be timid or would fight with tears in her eyes. But Bella remained composed, her voice never wavering and she did not lose her argument to passion from the heart.

"You mean to recommend specialization in order to increase profits." Max mused allowed.

"It would reduce costs on surplus inventory. Our trades do vary quite often depending on the interests or needs of our clients from month to month." Giuseppe added.

"Exactly our point." Carlisle confirmed. "You see, in order to make our cover stories believable, they're not just stories. Isabella truly runs and owns a bakery." He turned to look at his wife with a smile. "The best in New York City, if you ask me." She blushed but couldn't help the smirk that tugged at her lips. "And my brother, Edward, works in the stock market, just like it says on his tax report and occupation information. There's nothing wrong with expanding the success of your clan's industry to traditional jobs and industries. It's actually smart because you're making a product or service available to a bigger market and that means more profit. It's really just about a slight tweak of perspective."

"This all sounds very promising, Isabella." Galileo beamed. "And Carlisle, too." He added before he returned his gaze to the only woman in the room. "But there is another matter which unites all of us in this room."

Galileo looked at all of the room and it seemed no one wanted to speak up and agree with him.

"Go ahead, Galileo." Carlisle finally spoke up. "You've left your statement unfinished."

"Right, of course." Galileo complied after clearing his throat.

Isabella, under the table, rested her hand on her husband's knee. A few seconds later she felt her lion's hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers together. Just that small display of affection calmed her and made the world right, Carlisle just did that to her.

"The Romanian brothers, Stefan and Vladimir."

"The bastards." Max snarled.

"I see." Bella narrowed her eyes unsure of how much she should say. "On what terms do you all stand with them?"

"No terms at all." Max spoke up. "Bella, excuse the informality."

"It's all right, Max. I prefer, Bella, only a few people get away by addressing me by my formal name. What were you saying?"

"Those boys don't play by any rules. They don't have allies. Most of us prefer to keep an eye on them but never interact with them. It's not that we're afraid, it's just not worth our time or yours. You can't make agreements with someone who just wants to argue."

"Wise words, Max." Carlisle agreed.

Carlisle looked at the members of the discussion before addressing them.

"We're waiting for the right time. We're after something they want and I will not disclose at this moment in time, but it's only time before we will have to confront the brothers. There is much back story that I would prefer not to explain right now, but who knows what havoc might break loose. But until we have in our possession what they lust after, we are walking on a thin line."

"You have my clan's support." Galileo offered.

"As you have mine." Giuseppe added.

"And mine." Max added.

And so did the other men in the room.

"Well thank you, gentlemen." Carlisle stood, resting his hands flat on the table. "We truly appreciate your support. No one is happy about their rising power, but I can assure you what they want is disgusting. Not only do they covet the object which my clan seeks, and I assure you we will prevail to find it, it is only a matter of time, but they want something else."

Bella raised her head and met the Galileo's gaze.

"They want me." She stated without any trace of fear.

A heavy silence permeated throughout the room, everyone's attention focused on her. Carlisle bent slightly, taking one of her small hands in his two large ones. He brought her dainty hand to his lips, kissing her sweetly scented skin and not caring that the other leaders saw. He was her husband for God's sake, he should be able to comfort her with affection at any time.

"Love." He murmured softly as he tried to get her to look at him.

She was so focused on her thoughts. She would not let any sort of emotion show because she knew that she was much stronger than the fear the Romanians wished to install in her. He knew very well that the threat was not only on his wife, but posed on his daughter as well. And that scared them both. Their little girl once born could not be out of sight until they had the ring and had negotiated with the Romanians.

"My lioness." He whispered in her ear so that only she could hear him.

She came back to the surface and glanced around the room.

"I'm sorry, I was lost for a moment. They want me for my bloodline, but how can they still want me like that now that I am married. They were going to use that as a bargaining chip against our clan, but that was before it became mine too. We all know it's harder to kidnap a Don or Donna than it is to capture some belonging to them. The question is what game are we playing now? Are we simply just waiting for them to attack? I will not simply wait for them to come after me. We must search for what they lust after because it belongs to our clan, and I will not let it fall into their possession."

Isabella stared into the eyes of her husband, remembering the very first time she had seen those friendly crystalline blue orbs. She remembered the first time she witnessed them spark to life, the very moment they met. They had come so far since that fateful day and now she stood here as the Donna of a very powerful mafia clan with her partner and husband the Don. She smiled at the thought of how much she truly loved her husband.

The meeting continued on from there and ended well. As each man left they congratulated her once again and told them how impressed they were. Each man looked forward to working with her in the future. Giuseppe chatted with the couple for a few minutes and invited to come see his newborn son. It might be good practice since Isabella was due in five weeks. They agreed and thanked him for the invitation. They would be making a visit very soon.

When they returned home they let Da Vinci off his leash and he had a ball. The couple sat down on the couch and because of Bella's belly Da Vinci could only sit on Carlisle's lap. Their dog child cried and cried with joy and the loving parents just gave him all the love they had as they cooed their adoration and love for him while petting him. Before leading Jane to their room, Felix smiled at the family in the living room. It was nice to have the family back home because they were much missed. Now everything felt like home again. He never knew how important they were to him until they were gone. He didn't know what to do with without them. Deciding to give the small family some privacy, he followed Jane into the room, shutting the door with a smile.


	56. My Big Fat Italian Family

**Hey everyone! I apologize for how long it took me to get his chapter up. Last week was so busy with my art show, papers, tests, and a trip to visit my college that I will attend in the fall. I have had a slight writer's block but I managed to overcome it. This week I am extremely busy with tests and quizzes but I promise to make time for this story. This story was written in parts and so I apologize for my uncharacteristic choppiness if that bothers you. In truth, I am truly anticipating the next chapter and so I had to force myself to get this one done. But I digress, this is the lead in for what is to come and contains a specific foreshadowing so be on the look out. **

**I just want to take a moment to thank each and every one of you who read my story, review, and add me to your alerts and favorites. It truly means so much to me knowing that there are people out there who enjoy my story. This story has been such a joy to write, and although we still have a bit of material to cover before it is finished, we are nearing the end. But I predict, don't quote me on this, but I estimate maybe fifteen chapters are left give or take. So this is where I bow down to my soul sister, Keeper of the Covenant. Without her my stories would not be what they are today. Thank you for always being on hand to help me with this story, and in turn I will always offer you the same gift. Thank you for being a friend, a sister, and author. I consider this as your work as well in some ways because several plots within this tale were inspired or encouraged to grow by your talented and creative mind. I look forward to going to school with you in the fall if that ends up being our fate, which I hope it is. Merely you offer authors ideas and critiques in the beginning, but we have grown into much more and discovered how alike we are and have become close. So not only have I gained an intelligent and creative person to use for help with ideas, nor just a friend, but a soul sister. **

**Playlist: **

**Something to be proud of by Montgomery Gentry **

**Mamma I'm a big girl now from Hairspray **

**Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp**

**Viva La Vida by Coldplay **

**The Riddle by Five for Fighting **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Six

_My Big Fat Italian Family _

Nationals occurred the next day, and of course Spencer's team had won. Before they knew it they would be off to college soon. But today was all about Mary and she would be spending it with her uncle Carlisle, her father, and Da Vinci. Carlisle was letting Isabella had a meeting and then was going to pick up their baby present for baby Damon before checking on Dean at the bakery. Carlisle warned her about doing too much because soon she should be taking her maternity leave, but she refused. She would not quite working until she went into labor.

"There's my little red headed princess." Carlisle chuckled when he entered Dylan's Candy Bar with Da Vinci faithfully at his side.

He couldn't manage to part with his canine companion and so he brought him along.

"Uncle Carlisle!" Mary exclaimed as she ran towards him, her red curls bouncing as she went.

He opened his arms to her and she collided with him. Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head. She had grown again and in the fall she would be a sixth grader. Sometimes it was hard to remember she wasn't as young as she acted, but no one could ever blame her for that. She deserved this delayed experience of youth and childhood.

"You came, Uncle Carlisle!" She rejoiced and she hugged him.

"Of course I came, Mare-Bear." Carlisle murmured, still hugging her close.

She pulled back to look at him with a big smile and then moved to hug Da Vinci around his neck.

"Hi Da Vinci." She cooed.

Da Vinci licked her cheek and she laughed.

"She's been trying to convince Tanya and I to let her have a puppy." Edward spoke up, putting his hand on Mary's shoulder.

"I see." Carlisle said with a smirk and then shared a manly hug with his brother.

"You'll understand before you know it you'll be a father soon enough."

"Daddy, can I please pick out candy now?" Mary asked ask she batted her eyelashes at her father.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." Edward replied with a chuckle and then pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Mary ran off to go collect her prized candy, leaving the two brothers alone with the dog to watch. They watched the red headed princess collect her sweets, walking together as they followed her through the store. It had been some time since they spent quality time together, it seemed this family was moving so fast. But it felt right, this pace of growth everyone seemed to undertake. It was amazing how much could happen in a year, although it had not been a full year since Isabella and Carlisle met that fateful day, but Edward had known her for longer since they had met last spring.

Neither brother could have predicted where they stand today. Edward had imagined last year by this time he would be at least engaged to Bella, but that was far from the case for not only was Carlisle Isabella's husband and Edward was in love with Tanya, but he was raising a child with the woman he loved. Carlisle could never imagine either at this time last year just exactly the type of journey he would travel on. Isabella was a miracle, the answer to his prayer. Now he was a married man with a baby on the way.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Edward spoke up, bringing Carlisle out of his thoughts. "Proud that you're not only my Don, but my big brother."

Carlisle turned to look at his younger brother.

"That means a lot, Edward. Thank you." Carlisle was deeply moved by his words. "I'm glad that we can be brothers."

Edward nodded in agreement and then smirked.

"Leonardo would not be happy."

Carlisle couldn't help but smirk as well. Before the wedding he couldn't deal with even the mention of his father angered him even when speaking with Isabella. But now that he was a married man it didn't seem to bother him as much. He would be a father soon and somehow that made his father less upsetting.

"He loved it that we fought." Edward commented. "If anything he encouraged it."

Carlisle wasn't quite sure what to say because it has shocked him.

"Come now, Carlisle. You know it's true."

"I know, Edward, I just never expected to hear it."

"If anything, Carlisle, Leonardo sparked the fights between us. For some reason he loved to see us go at it with our voices and fists."

Carlisle shook his head in shame of his father.

"I never understood it. It's ridiculous."

Edward agreed with a nod.

"I swear to never raise my children that way if Tanya and I have more than just Mary. Picking favorites is bad enough, but to actually want them to fight is another evil I could never conceive accepting or doing."

"I agree completely." Carlisle confirmed. "When my daughter is born although we wish her to be the Donna of our clan in Isabella and my place, but she will be raised as our daughter not merely as Donna. Children should be able to be children. Leonardo denied me that right and I surely will not deny my daughter and other future children that right."

"We've come a long way." Edward stated before trailing off into his own thoughts.

Carlisle just walked along side his brother in comfortable silence.

"Bella is a good Donna, Carlisle. I really think her leading by your side is a good thing. She's bringing a different and much needed energy to the table that gives us an advantage and an upper hand in the game."

Carlisle smiled in agreement.

"Isabella is holding her own quite well. She even talked circles around Max yesterday. It was quite amusing. She's headstrong and doesn't let others push her around. She doesn't give a-" He looked to see if there were children around. "-horse's arse about being the only woman amongst a room full of men. She knows she's powerful and she knows who she is. It's amazing sometimes to think of how scared she used to be when we met and that this woman is the very same woman. I've watched her grow and transform into my eyes and with each ounce of confidence she gains I fall even more in love with her."

Edward looked at his brother with understanding. He knew just how deeply Carlisle felt about Isabella and how she felt for him. Their love was noticed by everyone when they walked in a room, even by strangers. They were a very royal and beautiful couple. They were perfect and everyone knew just who they were to one another just at a glance. It was hard for them to be apart and Edward knew especially with the baby being due so soon he was anxious when away from his wife. Their daughter would be here before they knew it, the heir to the Cullen legacy.

"I am a bit scared, Edward." Carlisle admitted.

At first Edward wasn't sure what in the world his big brother could be afraid of. Then he remembered how he felt when he first took Mary into his home and had the little fireball call him "daddy". He was so afraid of screwing up and not being able to support her and care for her as she needed him to. Carlisle would be raising a child from birth, a newborn, something that was completely new to the world and had no way of defending itself. She would depend solely on the care of her parents.

"You'll be a good father, Carlisle." Edward reassured.

Carlisle continued to look down at the floor and then finally looked over at Edward.

"What if she hates me?"

He looked like a scared child. Edward gaped at his big brother and clapped his shoulder.

"She could never hate you." He reassured Carlisle. "This baby loves you and she's still in the womb. Whom does she want around to make sure she and her mother are safe? She wants you, Carlisle. You calm her. Even in Bella's womb she knows it's you. You both love her more than anything. She can't hate you."

Somehow of all the people in their family at this very moment Edward was the one whom he believed about this issue. He stood up straight and looked his brother in the eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. I guess I am just anxious about her arrival. I mean you are so good with Mary; she adores you. She called you Daddy from day one. And Emmett is so good with Spencer. And now I will have my little girl, my own child. It's scary to think about sometimes because she'll be so fragile. She'll come into the world only know us as her parents and so she'll depend on us. She'll learn from us."

Edward merely laughed because he understood for the most part. There were things parents worried about, screwing up your child.

"She won't know if you mess up her first diaper change." Carlisle reassured him.

"I'm sure Mom and Leonardo messed up yours and you turned out ok."

Carlisle playfully elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"Yeah, well. They did a pretty good job with you too. Though you did give them a scare when you started to write backwards. They were freaking out thinking you might be dyslexic." Carlisle chuckled as he messed up Edward's hair by ruffling it.

"We're grown men." Edward laughed as he pushed his brother's hand away. "And besides, I just thought it would be fun. I didn't understand why they were panicking. Heck, how was I supposed to know I was acting dyslexic?"

Carlisle just shook his head and laughed.

"You nearly scared Mom to death. Thank God you started writing normally."

"I have candy!" Mary exclaimed as she returned to her father and uncle with her prizes in hand.

Not only did she have a huge bag of gummy worms, but a box of chocolate, several lollypops, and a bag of pixie sticks.

"Oh, Mary. You know you can't have that all at once." Edward stressed his fingers through his hair.

"I know, Daddy. I'm going to put most of it in the candy box."

With a look of relief on his face he agreed to buy her the treats. Tanya would kill him if the treats weren't eaten in moderation and he knew Mary would feel sick. She was actually very good about these sorts of things, not that she didn't get her hopes of for more than she could handle every once in a while.

Next they went to Serendipity to pick up lunch that they would have in the park for a picnic. The day in the park included Mary's favorite treat, frozen hot chocolate. They were sitting on the picnic blanket, Mary in between the two men and Da Vinci beside his master staring out into the distance. The three of them laughed as Mary told her stories, and she was very express using her hands and all to tell her tales.

They were so busy being entertained by Mary that they didn't notice the elderly couple passing until they spoke up.

"What a beautiful little family you two have." The woman commented with the sweetest smile.

"Your daughter is precious." Her husband commented.

Then the pair continued to walk away leaving the brothers dumb founded. Their jaws were on the ground and their faces were beet red.

"I think they mistook us for Dean and Riley." Carlisle finally said after pulling himself together

He could not believe he was mistaken for a gay couple with his brother. He was not gay and Edward was not his partner. Edward was his brother and Carlisle was a very straight man with a very beautiful, sexy, and not to mention pregnant wife. Edward burst out in laughter at his brother's comment in agreement.

"Oh, God. This is something we can never let the others know about or we will never live it down." Edward groaned.

"They thought you were gay." Mary laughed her sweet, innocent laugh.

Both men looked at her in shock.

"Mary." Edward gaped. "Where did you learn that?"

"I know that word, Dad. I know I seem four, but I am bout to go into sixth grade. I know these things."

"Do you know what the word means?" Edward asked carefully.

"Of course I do. And I know that Riley and Dean are together like you and Mom are together. But not married like my aunts and uncles."

"Oh." Was all Edward could manage to reply.

Carlisle changed the subject and later on Da Vinci wandered off, though not too far from his sight. He always made sure his best friend was in his range. Edward and Mary made their way towards their car and were headed home so they could spend time with Tanya. Carlisle needed to get moving to meet his wife to meet the Salvatore's and the new baby.

"Come on, Da Vinci." Carlisle called to his dog as he held the door of his car open.

Da Vinci wouldn't move from his spot in the bushes.

"Da Vinci, Isabella is waiting on us so we can go see the baby. Don't you want to see your Mommy? She'll be so happy to see you."

Da Vinci made a low whine and then he heard movement in the bushes.

"Da Vinci." Carlisle repeated, this time with curiosity.

Upon moving away from his car and towards his dog he was shocked with his discovery. Da Vinci was standing with a beautiful female blue Great Dane. He nuzzled his head against the collarless dog and she replied with soft noises of affection. Both of the dogs' tails were wagging. Da Vinci licked the other dogs face and she did in return.

"It's time to go home, Da Vinci." Carlisle murmured.

His canine companion looked at him with sad eyes and then looked back to the female dog. She laid down and he laid down beside her, resting his head on her shoulder.

Carlisle walked over to the pair and petted the head of the female.

"You're a pretty girl." Carlisle cooed.

He let his fingers travel down to her neck where her collar should be and he found she was without one.

"You don't have a collar, pretty girl. Are you lost?"

The female sighed sadly.

"Abandoned?"

She stared at him, it was as if through her eyes her soul spoke to his telling him she was alone in this world.

"Oh, sweetheart." Carlisle cooed.

He looked back over to his car and tried to figure out what to do. He looked back at the two dogs and mused.

"Isabella will kill me if I leave her hear."

He pulled out his phone and called his wife for help.

"Isabella." He sighed with relief when she answered.

"Well hello, Daddy." She giggled happily. "To what pleasure do I owe this call? Are you on your way here?"

He snickered at the sultry yet childish nature of his wife's mood. Their daughter was really ready to get out because Isabella's happy hormones were all over the place as of lately.

"I was about to leave the park and was trying to get Da Vinci in the car, but it seems he has a friend now. A lady friend."

"Does she have a collar?"

"No. She has no identification once so ever." He stroked her side and shivered at the sight of her ribs. "I think she's pretty abandoned, Isabella. She's thin as can be."

"Bring her, Carlisle. We can't leave her."

"Da Vinci won't leave her anyway. This used to be Da Vinci remember, he was so thin. I can't leave her here. When we get off the phone can you call Dean and tell him to get something for her to eat before picking the dogs up and watching them at the house for us."

"Of course, I will love. And Jane will be home as well so she can help Dean with the dogs. I want to see our new dog child. Oh I wish I could be with her."

"You'll see her soon. We'll need a collar and leash for her as well. Oh, and don't forget a name."

"What shall we name her, my lion?" She asked.

He looked into the eyes of the sweet female dog and he smiled.

"Something Disney related, Doll Face." He suggested.

"Flower?"

"No, not the skunk."

"Surely not Pluto." She replied.

He studied the blue female for another moment before a smile curled on his lips.

"Lady."

"From Lady and the Tramp, Carlisle. That's perfect."

He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and snapped a picture of the pair together. He sent his wife the photo and heard her coo.

"Oh, Carlisle. Lady is so pretty. I love the name for her, it's perfect. Now please get our doggy daughter home safely."

Carlisle agreed and then they said their goodbyes.

"Hey pretty girl, what do you think of the name Lady."

She lifted her head and he swore she smiled.

"Lady, Da Vinci it's time to go." Da Vinci got up and walked towards the car but Lady didn't follow.

Carlisle went to the car and pulled out a treat. Lady still didn't come.

"Da Vinci, get in the car so Lady will." Carlisle coaxed.

As if the canine understood, he jumped into the car and Lady followed swiftly after, taking the treat as well. Carlisle laughed to himself and got in the driver's seat, he was ready to see his wife again.

Upon arriving at the warehouse Dean greeted him.

"She's beautiful, Carlisle." He swooned.

Isabella followed not long after and she gaped at the beautiful blue dog. She bent down slightly, as much as a pregnant woman could, and stroked her soft fur.

"You're such a pretty girl, Lady." Bella swooned.

Lady went back to Da Vinci's side, standing with him faithfully.

"Awe, that's so cute." Bella swooned. "Puppy love."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head.

"Dean will take good care of them while we are with the Salvatores."

And so the pair departed with Felix as usual. They arrived at the home of Giuseppe and Crocetta and their few weeks old baby, Damon.

"Giuseppe." Isabella chimed when the door opened to reveal her dear friend.

"Isabella, Carlisle. It's so good to see you. Come in, Crocetta just finished feeding Damon so you have impeccable timing."

Isabella hugged her friend hello and Carlisle shook his hand. They were both very excited to meet the new baby boy for their daughter would be here before they knew it. Isabella had yet to meet Damon's mother, but now was as good as any time for she could use a friend who had just gone through what she would soon experience. Giuseppe led them into the living room, running his pale fingers through his golden blonde hair with strands of darker golden hues.

"Crocetta, my love, our guests are here."

The woman was about to stand but Carlisle assured her it wasn't necessary for she had her son in her arms. From the moment Isabella first saw Damon she fell in love with the small child, not in a romantic way of course but in a maternal manner. Like his mother his hair was a dark brown that verged on black, and it covered his head in small, soft tufts. His eyes were smoldering even for a young babe, cat shaped deep brown eyes that could captivate any soul.

Isabella sat down beside the Italian woman who encouraged her to do so.

"This is for your son." Isabella shyly handed the package to the mother.

Crocetta blushed and thanked her new friend before asking her husband to open it. In the package was a bib with a lion's face on it.

"This is adorable." Crocetta swooned. "Thank you, I'm sure it will come in handy. You can never have enough bibs."

Isabella smiled, she couldn't help but agree and the two women fell into easy conversation. They both seemed to feel that they would become great friends. Isabella looked down at the small boy in her friends arms and smiled for he was looking up at her with curious eyes.

"Well hello there." Bella cooed.

Damon looked to Bella's womb and help his arms out, thrashing them around like he was desperate to get closer to the pregnant woman beside his mother.

"Would you like to hold him?" Crocetta asked.

"May I?" Bella asked.

"Of course. It's good practice."

Bella cradled him close when he was placed in her embrace. She was amazed by the small child who captivated her attention with the greatest ease. He was so tiny and delicate, such a beautiful boy with his parents' Italian features and handsome qualities. He looked like Italian royalty and he was in a way, only mafia royalty instead.

Damon gazed at Bella's pregnant woman and tried to touch it, almost snuggling down in her arms to get closer. And when his hand was able to touch her womb he sighed happily. At that time Bella felt her daughter kick and that caused Damon to squeak happily.

"It looks like he's found an eager friend." Carlisle chuckled.

"In time." Isabella whispered as she brushed back a tuff of Damon's dark hair. "They could be friends in deed."

She gazed back down at little Damon and smiled sweetly.

"Just wait a bit longer, handsome boy, and you will have a friend with whom you can play."

Damon formed an O with his lips and stuck out his tongue causing everyone in the room to laugh. He was such a sweet little boy, angelic in some ways but very strong in the others. Isabella knew as she held the child that he was some sort of destiny involving her daughter.

"I love you." She whispered as she lowered her heard and kissed Damon's temple.

The boy smiled and then looked over to his own mother, wishing to be in her arms again. Reluctantly Isabella handed over the child and merely admired him in her friend's embrace.

"Is it scary?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes and no." Crocetta answered. "We didn't have a clue what we were doing when we first brought Damon home. Luckily we understood how to change a diaper and when he needed to be fed. There's no instruction manual for these little ones." She replied with a smile as she touched her son's tiny nose, causing him to smile. "You learn as you go. Damon doesn't sleep very much but enough so that one of us can sleep while the other tends to him. He's not much of a crier, he laughs or tries to instead. He's very aware and wants to know what's going on, but every baby is different." She then looked up at Bella to reassure her. "You can't really mess up as long as you don't drop your baby on its head or press the soft spot. Change his or her diaper when it needs changing, feed it when feeding is needed, and just giving it love." She looked back down to her sleepy son whom could now barely keep his eyes open. "Babies will only stay babies for so long."

A small yawn escaped Damon's tiny lips and everyone swooned at how adorable it was.

"It sounds like somebody is ready for a nap." Giuseppe cooed.

He walked over to his wife and took his son into his arms.

"Let's get you in your crib, Son."

With a kiss on the head, Giuseppe carried his son back to the nursery sound asleep and already lost in dreamland.

What none of the adults knew was that Damon fell asleep with an innocent smile on his angelic face because he had made an unborn friend. Soon he could play with her, and they would be friends until the sun grew cold.

**So what did you think? Lady and Da Vinci, everyone needs a doggie friend. What about Damon, anyone catch the role he'll play? Hehe, if anyone is a Vampire Diaries fan you can predict who will follow after the handsome devil in a few years. Oh, and next chapter, the baby will be born! Finally! **

**So thanks for reading! Please review because it's as awesome as little lion cubs!**


	57. The Circle of Life

**Hey everyone! See I got this chapter out really fast! Surprise! **

**The baby is here! **

**I would like to give a shout out to Keeper of the Covenant. After quite some time planning this little baby is finally here, she is the little girl's other mother. We are such proud mommies. She is the perfect little creation and we adore her. She is ours. :) So Keeper, our baby loves you! **

**Playlist: **

**Circle of Life from the Lion King **

**The lion sleeps tonight from the Lion King **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Seven

_The Circle of Life_

Busy as ever, Bella hurried across the room back and forth like a prowling lion. There was so much that had to be done before the meeting. Dean was on call if she needed it but she knew he was busy running the shop.

"Bella." Esme chimed upon arriving in her Donna's office. "I have your chi tea."

Isabella turned on her heel with a big smile on her face.

"You're a life saver, Esme. Thank you."

She happily accepted the tea, hoping it would calm her overactive nerves. Today's meeting wasn't that big a deal, but she always seemed to be nervous whenever Galileo was there. In all honesty she wanted him to go home but she couldn't say that without causing tension between the two families.

"Speaking of the devil, Bella." Felix was reluctant to be the bearer of bad news. "He's coming down the hall."

Bella sighed, taking another sip of her tea and smiling down at Lady and Da Vinci. She gently petted the female's head and received a pleased grunt from her. Ever since the blue female came into their family weeks ago they had been pampering her like crazy and making sure she gained the weight she needed to be considered healthy.

"Pretty Lady." Bella cooed. "You're such a good girl."

Da Vinci whined for attention and Bella petted his head as well.

"Such a handsome boy." She cooed. "Such a good boy."

She sat down in her chair; feeling too tired to stand up but merely needed to rest for a few minutes. Just then Galileo entered the room when Felix let him in.

"Bella." Galileo happily greeted.

"Good morning, Galileo. You are quite cheery this morning."

She did not bother to get up nor did he question her. He merely bounced over to her side, pulling up a chair and diving into a conversation.

"You really should be on bed rest." He began to say _Cara_, but refrained so with a second thought.

He knew too well about the tension building between himself and Carlisle over Isabella, the beautiful mother beside him.

"This is not for you to decide." Bella huffed, taking a sip of her tea to restrain herself from snapping at the eager Italian.

Da Vinci and Lady, as if sensing the irritation of their mother both of her faithful dogs growled lowly at the annoying Italian man. To calm them, Bella reached down and stroked both of their heads.

"Mommy's fine." She whispered.

"Are you ready for the meeting today?" Galileo asked enthusiastically but eyed her breasts as he did so.

She knew he would never touch her, crossing the fatal boundaries not only of his life but also of the friendship and allies.

"I am, Galileo. No worry needed, mind you."

"I'm sure everyone will understand if you're too tired." Galileo persisted.

She turned to look at his with skeptical narrow eyes.

"Did you not hear me, Galileo? I am fine and perfectly capable of directing this meeting alongside my husband." She looked over to Felix and Esme, pleading them for help. Then she darted her concentration back to the burden in the chair beside her.

Felix, forever one of Bella's favorite people, addressed Galileo in an attempt to remove the aggravation.

"Galileo, you're presence is requested in the conference room. Carlisle would like a few words alone with his wife before the meeting commences."

He agreed and big parting words to the Donna and then left the room. Once he was gone Isabella let out a sigh of relief. Esme followed him out to make sure he went to the right room and in exchange Carlisle entered.

"Doll Face." He swooned, hurrying to her side.

Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he lowered his face down to hers and kissed her sweetly. He was addicted to her taste because she was so sweet and potent. He lost himself when he kissed her, but not from the world because he was lost in her as if their souls danced as their lips played.

"How are you, my love?" He asked in a breathless whisper when the kiss broke.

Resting his forehead against hers he smiled as her palm caressed his cheek.

"I'm fine, my lion. Galileo merely irritates me as of now, and my temper has a short fuse with him."

"He'll leave soon."

"I wish you really meant that."

He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I know, Honey. Now we have a meeting to conduct."

She nodded in agreement with a blissful smile on her face. Carlisle helped her out of her chair and down the hall to the conference room.

"I love you." She whispered so only he could hear as she sat down.

"As I love you." He breathed as he gazed into her eyes.

The moment of intimacy only lasted for a moment as they held one another's gaze, but it did not lessen Galileo's jealousy.

The meeting adjourned and they discussed their joint plan to break a fraction of the sex trade circle in New York City that several of the local mafias had been watching over the past few weeks. Everyone contributed with men and soldiers to execute the plan, each ready to rescue several hundreds of girls from their captivity and put them in the best care. Another addition to this plan was that several of the families donated money to local shelter so they could improve their programs and expand property. What Max had done, now knowing about Bella's past in full just as Crocetta and Giuseppe did, he gave money to start a new school for the girls victimized by the sex trade, as good as the schools at the shelters were this would challenge them but also help them. They would go to school with girls from across the city so they could experience different people besides the ones from just their shelter. Bella was moved by the gesture for Max and his wife were becoming very close friends of Bella and Carlisle just as the Salvatore's had.

Everything was going fine until Bella felt the water between her legs and she looked at her husband.

"Carlisle." She whimpered in shock.

Their eyes met and he went into full panic when he realized what had just happen. Bella felt this was quite the imbroglio considering she was in a room full of men.

"My water just broke."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her back and began shouting orders to those who worked for them and were involved in the "Isabella's going to have her baby right now!" plan. Esme grabbed the baby/ night bag and gave it to himand that's when Carlisle realized that what he wanted for their daughter was at home. Guisseppe was helping with Bella because had recently gone through this when his wife gave birth to Damon and so Carlisle felt a bit more relaxed knowing that he had someone who knew what to do even though he was going to be there every step of the way for his wife. Though he didn't seem to need the man as much because Carlisle was hands on with his wife, constantly checking to see how she was and how far about the contractions were. The mobsters in the room were in a joyous panic, wanting to help Bella but not quite sure what to do. Carlisle ordered Demetri home to go fetch his special present for his daughter. She wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow, but it seemed that their daughter was ready to come out now.

"Isabella, just breath, just like we planned."

Demetri also took the dogs home with him and Esme had volunteered to pet sit/ house sit with Jacob, her boyfriend. Jacob was enthusiastic to dog sit after all he used to love playing with Bella's dog back in Forks, the pair would be chased by him or they would chase him, and play with him for hours. He was very much a dog person and was excited to spend time with the two beautiful Great Danes while Bella birthed her daughter.

Bella let out a moan of pain as she was rushed down to the car to be driven to the hospital. Felix was going to drive at top speed to get there as soon as possible while Carlisle comforted his wife and Jane called Eleazar from the passengers seat informing him that Bella had gone into labor. He would be her doctor because Carlisle trusted no one else to deliver the child. Zafrina was next on Jane's calling list so that she knew what was going on. Charlie and Sue were currently on a plane because they were counting on the baby being born tomorrow and so they decided to come a day early, but it seemed that they would be here without any time to spare. Elizabeth and Alistair were on their way to the hospital from the moment Jane called them; Elizabeth knew that Bella needed her. She needed a mom to be there for her.

Upon entering the delivery center Bella was wheeled back to her own private room where she would give birth to their daughter, Carlisle was running beside the wheel chair holding her hand and trying to comfort his wife.

"I swear, Carlisle, you and your hand are going to become the best of friends with your fucking dick because you are never putting that thing anywhere near my vagina again!" Bella cried as another contraction hit her.

She cried in pain and Carlisle did his best to ease her emotional pain because he could do nothing for her body at the moment. Though he was afraid about how much honesty was weighed in her threat. He didn't want to be alone with his hand for the rest of his life, he wanted to be welcomed into her hot wet pussy.

"Carlisle." Her voice changed to panic as tears spilled from her eyes when she was put on the bed.

He had his arms around her and her face buried into his shoulder within seconds as he whispered words of comfort and love.

"Carlisle, I'm scared." Bella sobbed.

He soothed her, rubbing her back and telling her what a brave woman she was and how proud of her he was. He told her that he'd be right there beside her the entire time helping her in every way that he could. He wouldn't leave her side unless the doctors ordered it an extreme necessity or she wanted him to be away from her. Luckily his reassurance worked but he didn't let go of her until she was changed into her hospital gown and then she was back in his embrace. Their family was starting to gather in the waiting room, they couldn't be with the couple at the moment except for Felix.

Eleazar came into the room and he looked to see how many more centimeters she had to go in dilatation.

"You have a few hours to go. If you can hold out about three hours we can give you the epidermal. You're dilating quickly, which is a good thing for you. The faster you dilate the sooner your daughter will be here."

Bella seemed relieved despite the pain. Carlisle stayed by her side like a faithful husband, holding her hand as she squeezed it for dear life while some of their family came to check on them. Alice and Rosalie ran to hug their sister in law. Alice promised that everything would be all right and Rosalie did the same, brushing back fallen strands of hair from Bella's face and kissing her forehead. Demetri came then to give Carlisle the gift for the baby, and Carlisle was grateful for his friend's quick work. He wanted his daughter to have this very special gift not long after she was born. Luckily Elizabeth and Alistair came within the hour, his mother rushing to his wife's side to comfort her just as he had been.

"You're doing a good job." She whispered to her son.

It was much appreciated because he felt useless. As if he couldn't help his own wife in her time of need.

"You're going to get through this." Elizabeth encouraged her daughter. "I'm sure of it. Look at me, I bore four children, and two of them twins. You only have to push out one little bundle of laughter and joy. You can do this."

Bella smiled at the encouragement and openly accepted the words of advice. It was what she needed more than anything. The entire mafia world was waiting for this miracle to occur because not only would a child be born, but an heir; a female heir. She would be raised with a proper childhood and when the time came she would learn the ways of the mafia to become Donna. The entire king, if you will, was awaiting the child's arrival into the world. Just like in the Lion King the entire animal kingdom bowed down when Rafiki held Simba to show them the new heir. Isabella considered Aro, Marcus, and Caius to be very much like Rafiki. Now she would bring a child into the world, her little simba, and her daughter.

Hours seemed to fly by and luckily Sue and Charlie came right from the airport, both wanting to be there for Bella. She had the epidermal but when it time came to birth her daughter she only wanted Carlisle in the room with the nurses and doctor, and Felix of course. Soon they would increase security at home, making Jane and Alec the baby's bodyguards. When she was with Bella without Carlisle, Jane would guard her, and when she was with Carlisle without Bella or either of them Alec would guard her. Everyone in the clan and allied clans feared that the Romanians would go after the new baby and use her as a bargaining chip in order to get the ring once they had it. This would be a very protected baby.

Carlisle sat on her bed, leaning against the pillows with his wife resting her everything from her shoulders up on his chest. Her hands rested gently on the middle of his chest as she rested for a few minutes now that the pain was gone thanks to the epidermal. Carlisle had both arms around her but with the arm around her back he ran his fingers through her long chocolate colored hair to keep her calm. It was a lot of waiting before any of the action happened but it would all be worth it soon enough. He just wanted her to rest while she could and while there wasn't any pain. He kissed the top of her head and sighed as she shifted in her sleep. He was glad that she could dream for a little while because God knew she needed her energy soon.

"Carlisle." Isabella sighed happily in her sleep. "Love you."

He smiled, not being able to help that hearing her say his name in her sleep not to mention her confessing her love for him as well, did quite a bit for his ego.

"I love you." Carlisle whispered in reply.

Eleazar came in the room with a smile on his face, waking Isabella.

"I must have dozed off." She murmured.

"I'd like to check and see how much longer we have." Eleazar requested.

Bella allowed it and when it was over Eleazar was grinning.

"It's time."

Bella smiled but then the pain came. Carlisle got out of the bed and his wife was put in the stirrups.

They waited for the contractions to be timed correctly and when they were Bella squeezed her husband's hand as she screamed in pain. The world waited, bowing down as the Donna suffered the pain of birth.

"Another push." Eleazar ordered.

Bella pushed and tears streamed down her face.

"You can do this, Isabella. You're almost there." Carlisle encouraged.

The pain was so intense but she wanted to bring her baby girl into the world. She was ready to meet her baby, and bring the clans what they had all been waiting for.

"I can see the head." Eleazar declared.

With one last mighty push, Bella used all of her energy to set her child free while the pain ripped through her. She fell to pieces with sobs and screams as her child entered the world at four thirty-two in the afternoon on August tenth.

A mighty cry broke the silence and Bella's eyes fell on the beautiful baby girl in Eleazar's arms. She was absolutely beautiful. The entire kingdom would be gazing upon her now, the beautiful little girl being cleaned off and wrapped before being handed to her.

"Carlisle." She whispered.

"You did it, love." He swooned. "I'm so proud of you."

The horizon was covered with life watching the first movements of the newborn baby. Her parents were captivated by her astounding beauty as she was wrapped in a pink blanket. The nurse handed Bella her daughter, and Bella swooned at how perfectly her daughter fit in her arms. It was as if her baby was made just to fit like this in her embrace. Carlisle leaned, sitting on the bed, to wrap and arm around his wife and admire their daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Trinità. I love you." Bella cooed. "I'm your Mommy."

Carlisle grinned and bent down to kiss his daughter's head.

"And I love you, too. I'm your Daddy."

Their daughter snuggled closer to her mom and stuck out her tongue as she laughed with her eyes. Trinità stared up at her mom and dad, blinking as she recognized who they were. Just as everyone was in awe of her, she was in of everyone else. She had Carlisle's golden blonde hair, but for now she only had a few tuffs. She had pale skin like both of her parents, beautiful porcelain. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown and large like her mother's. Her nose was her mother's as well, along with her heart shaped face, but she had Carlisle's ears and dark lip color. She cooed and looked up at her mother. She knew she loved her mother dearly. Everyone was in awe of Trinità in the room, each wondering how in the world a baby could be this beautiful.

"My daughter." Bella swooned in disbelief. "My beautiful daughter."

She didn't want to let go of her little lion cub. She wanted to hold onto her forever.

She felt like crying because of her daughter's radiance. For nine months they had awaited this day and now their little girl was here. She stroked her daughter's blonde tuffs and smiled.

"My little Trinità." She murmured before pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

Trinità looked around the room, moving her arms just hoping to touch something. Then her eyes fell on her father and she seemed to smile and stick out her tongue. Carlisle extended his hand towards her, and she brushed her small one against his large one. Their fingers touching and Carlisle felt his heart grow three sizes. Knew he loved his daughter, but all the love in the room was overwhelming because he loved her so much more now that she was here.

"Sweet angle." Carlisle murmured. "Our precious little gift."

Isabella looked at her husband as she felt her daughter stir in her arms.

"I love you." She whispered to Carlisle.

"As I love you." Carlisle replied sweetly before pulling out his camera and snapping photos of his wife and daughter together.

After holding her cub for a few more minutes she returned her gaze to her husband and smiled.

"Would you like to hold her now?" She asked.

A wide smile stretched across his face and he carefully removed his daughter from his wife's arms and then cradled her close to him.

"Welcome, Trinità." He murmured, a smile of innocence broke out across her face as she gazed up at her handsome father.

He was in complete awe of his daughter, she was soft and sweet.

"She's everything a little girl should be." He crooned as a small tear rolled down his cheek. "Sweet, soft, and rosy; small and beautiful: she is my little cub."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he rocked her gently in his arms. She snuggled close to him but continued to gaze up at her father, knowing just who he was to her.

"I love you, my daughter." He breathed.

In a moment too private for everyone else in the room, Carlisle became lost in his angelic and curious daughter. He stared deeply to her eyes and made the promise he meant from the bottom of his heart.

"I promise, Trinità, that I will always love you no matter what you do because you are my daughter. You are an heir, but you a child first. I will raise you with love and always be there to support you because you are my daughter first before my heir. Your mother and I love you very much, and have waited these nine long months for your arrival, and now you are finally here. I love you."

Isabella gawked at the sight of her husband cradling their daughter. Felix was sure to get a picture of this moment as well.

Trinità squirmed happily in her father's arms, happy to know who her Daddy was. She gazed at him curiously and then began looking around the room. She was a bright and intelligent child, curious as ever as she looked around the room, kicking her feet as she did so as if she were trying to run to the places that she saw. At the same time she stuck out her tongue and made high pitched squeaks as an attempt at communicating her wants.

"You are an active little one, aren't you?" Carlisle laughed as he felt his daughter kick his arms.

She made another big squeak and the entire room burst into laughter while she stared up at her father. Carlisle swooned at his daughter's large chocolate brown doe eyes that she inherited from her mother. It was the perfect part of Isabella to appear in their daughter. She opened her mouth as if to laugh and Carlisle felt his heart swell with love as her lips former a small O. How could one baby be so beautiful yet so funny and curious?

Soon they had to hand their daughter over to have a few tests done, prints taken, and clothed and diapered. Meanwhile Bella was cleaned up and she got to change into something more comfortable, as well as being moved into the family style room instead of the delivery room. It was literally like a little home, with a bedroom style room, an attached bathroom, sink in the main room, and a separate area for sitting with the baby although there were plenty of comfy chairs for guests to sit in and hold the baby.

Carlisle had given the onsie to the nurse in which they wanted their daughter to be dressed in. Although the hospital could provide them for them, Isabella and Carlisle wanted Trinità to be dressed in the special outfit from Aro and Sulpicia, who were now present and waiting to meet the new baby girl.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked his wife.

She rested her head against his and smiled.

"A little tired, but I am very happy."

He kissed her quickly on the lips and grinned.

"I love you very much." He crooned.

"As I love you."

A nurse then returned with their little lion cub, placing Trinità in Bella's arms. Their daughter smiled and made all sorts of happy noises now that she was back with her parents. Carlisle proceeded to take pictures of these tender moments full of joy and magic. She was dressed in her pink lion onsie and swaddled in a pink blanket.

"I have a special gift for you, Trinità." Carlisle cooed.

Bella raised her brow and waited to see what the gift was. Carlisle went to the baby bag and pulled out a box wrapped in jungle paper.

"I don't think she can open that." Bella laughed.

Felix chuckled in the background in agreement. Carlisle merely smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed with his wife. Opening the package for his daughter, he peeled back the tissue paper once opened and then pulled out the lion blanket. It was the super soft kind meant just for babies, a snuggle buddy; it's body was a blanket but at the top, one of the corners, were the arms and head of a lion.

"Oh, Carlisle." Bella swooned. "That's perfect."

Trinità wiggled her arms out of the blanket and reached out for the lion blanket. Carlisle not only with his voice, but with his eyes that twinkled in amusement.

"It seems she likes it."

He gave his daughter the blanket, resting it between her arms with the lion on her chest. And making Felix, Bella, and Carlisle laugh, Trinità began to suck on the ear of the lion.

"Shall we start allowing visitors?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we have several I'm sure. I bet everyone is taking up all the seats in the waiting area."

Carlisle went out to let in their family while Bella called Felix over to her bedside.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked her faithful friend.

"May I?" Felix asked.

Bella replied with a smile and a nod and carefully handed her daughter over to him. Felix was instantly captivated by the young Cullen, her eyes full of life and joy, but most of all curiosity.

"She's beautiful." Felix swooned as he rocked her slowly.

She made small squeaks of joy and all Felix could do was smile.

"Thank you. She really is a little bundle of joy."

"She's a lovely combination of you both." He murmured as he looked up at his friend.

"Thank you, Felix. You'd be a good dad, maybe one day you'll have one of your own."

Felix grinned and thanked his friend.

"Maybe one day."

"With Jane." Bella commented.

Felix only blushed, and Bella understood the reply, knowing he didn't have to say anything for her to know what he might say.

He held the young babe in his arms for a few more minutes until Carlisle returned with several members of their family and so Felix returned the child to her mother's arms.

Bella was happy to have her daughter back in her embrace. Her daughter was so beautiful and elegant, yet she was as cute as a button and already developing quite the personality. She was curious, always looking to explore, which could only me she would be a little adventurer. She wanted to know everything that was going on, and wanted to be the center of attention. For a newborn she was extremely active, talkative with her coos, mews, and squeaks, and very responsive as well. Much to her parents' pleasure she knew exactly who they were. They only hoped she could figure out or remember the rest of their huge family just as quickly. There was no doubt that this child would be very much loved. It takes a village to raise a child; that saying couldn't be truer in relation to their family.

Trinità extended her arm up towards her mommy as she squeaked and mewed. She loved her mommy that was for sure. To Isabella it was as if her daughter was saying "I love you." Just the fact that her daughter was babbling to her with such excitement in her eyes made Bella smile. She moved her arms in the air like she was telling a very exciting story and Bella just kept smiling.

Upon returning to the room Carlisle found his daughter sucking on the lion's ear again. It was one of the cutest things Carlisle has ever seen. Trinità turned her head at the sound of the people entering and when she saw her Daddy her mews got louder as if telling him to come to her. She already had her parents wrapped around her tiny little finger. He made his way over to his two favorite girls, pecking his wife on the lips and then kissing Trinità's forehead.

"I'm back, Sweetheart. You knew I'd be back."

Elizabeth, Alistair, Charlie, Sue, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Mary, Spencer, Aro, Caius, and Marcus squeezed into the room. Friends and others would visit later, but they wanted their family for right now. The three Volturi wives would come later. Dean and Riley would come tomorrow with some others.

"She's so tiny." Mary commented when she walked to the end of the foot of the bed and stared at her cousin.

"You can come closer, Mary." Bella chimed. "She won't bite."

"She doesn't have any teeth." Spencer snickered as she walked to the opposite side of the bed.

Mary stood now closer to her aunt and cousin, smiling down at the baby just as Spencer was.

"Hi, Baby." Mary cooed.

"What did you decide to name her in full?" Rosalie asked as she sat down on the foot of the bed. Alice sat down on the other end of the bed and Elizabeth moved to stand behind Spencer while Tanya moved to stand behind Mary. The men in the room congratulated Carlisle and watched the women interact with the newborn.

Isabella smiled at both Rosalie and Elizabeth and then answered.

"Trinità Rosabeth Cullen. We wanted her to have an Italian name, at first we contemplated just naming her Trinity, the translation of her name, but decided to give her a proper Italian name. Her middle name is a combination of Rosalie and Elizabeth." She looked at her best friend and saw the small tear roll down Rosalie's cheek. "Rosalie, you have been the best friend I could ever ask for. Without you who knows where I'd be today. You're one of the strongest women I know and I want my daughter to be strong just like you." Then she looked to Elizabeth. "You are also a strong woman, when I need a mom you're always there. You are wise and caring, and I want my daughter to be like you. You and Rosalie both have played prominent roles in my life and I want Trinità to think of you as role models, inspiring women she can look up to."

"Oh, Bella." Elizabeth crooned, hugging her daughter.

Rosalie did the same, both women thanking her.

Each woman got a chance to hold the sweet little girl. There were several pictures taken of each of them holding the newborn. When returned to Bella, Alice had a look of mischief on her face as she reached into her bag for a gift for her niece.

"Trinità, I have a special little outfit for you to wear."

Trinità looked over at her auntie with curiosity, watching the present be unwrapped in awe. Then a sparkly pink onsie was revealed and she turned her head away, returning her attention back to her lion blanket and sucked on the ear.

"That is just too cute." Elizabeth crooned at the sight of her grandbaby sucking on the lion's ear.

"But I have sparkles." Alice pouted.

Trinità continued to suck on the lion's ear.

"Sorry, Alice. She's very occupied with the lion. I'm sure she'll love the outfit when she needs to be changed but she has a one track mind right now."

Trinità continued to mew as she sucked on the lion's ear, content with her simple entertainment.

Then it was the boys' turn to have time with the baby. Emmett was the first, and the moment he held Trinità in his arms he was in complete awe of her. Bella swooned as she watched the gentle giant with her tiny daughter. There was something so comforting about the sight. And this feeling continued as Edward and Jasper got to hold her as well. Bella and Carlisle were moved by the sight of their family with their daughter. As each small family finished holding the newborn they took their leave to make room for others arriving. Now left were the three Volturi brothers, Alistair and Charlie. Elizabeth and Sue was were in the room, and the three wives had arrived, each taking their turn to hold the little girl. Charlie got to hold little Trinità first and he was in complete awe of his granddaughter. He sat in one of the big armchairs and nearly gawked at the little girl.

"Hello, Trinità." Charlie swooned. "I'm your Grandpa."

Although she was getting a bit tired and fussy she was happy to meet him. She snuggled close to Charlie and he kissed her nose, making her mew. A similar thing happened when Alistair held her.

The couples stayed in the room, since they were truly the parents of these new parents to talk a little about parenting and gawk at their granddaughter. But Aro, Marcus, and Caius had to wait a bit longer to hold the little girl. It was time to feed Trinità. The lactation nurse came in to help Bella learn how to breastfeed. Trinità latched onto her mother's breast quite easily and Carlisle and Isabella both thought she was adorable. She just sucked on Bella's nipple while her mother held her and drank her fill.

"You're very lucky." The lactation nurse praised. "For some babies it takes a while for the connection to be made."

Bella had known her baby wanted to be fed as if it were some maternal instinct, and she understood that now that she and Trinità had bad the first feeding bond that Trinità might tell her mom she was hungry not only by a cry but also by making the sucking action with her lips at the air or on a blanket. Although when she sucked on the lion ear that might just be her fascination with the new blanket. She drank hungrily and Carlisle gawked at his little cub.

"She's so precious." He swooned.

"Our little Trinità." Isabella sighed as she rested her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered in his wife's ear.

"As I love you." She murmured a bit tiredly.

After their three advisors would hold the baby Isabella wanted to sleep. She hoped that Trinità would as well.

And now that she was done feeding, the three men got their turn to hold the little angel. Each one captivated by the little lion cub.

Once everyone had left Carlisle laid down on the bed with Isabella and they cuddled. Trinità fell asleep on her mother's chest and for the first time they fell asleep as a family. And the sun set over the horizon now that the little simba was sound asleep, completing the circle of life, and the Cullen family.

**Keeper and I are such proud mommies. ****I want a lion plushie, they are almost as good as reviews! **


	58. Curious One

**Hey everyone, so another chapter done. This week has been super exciting. I've chosen my roommate and reserved my room for college in the fall. I'm currently streaming through ideas for the room. **

**This week has also been hard because of unnecessary drama, and it has come to the point where none of us know what to say to each other anymore. It saddens me because she is a good person and a good friend. And maybe I am to blame, but it takes two to tango. I've said my sorries, but apparently not enough. And it's been bothering me since the fight. But alas, what more can I do. I don't mean to put something like this here, but I feel this is the one way that friend is going to hear me anymore. So friend, if you are still reading this, I don't know how to make this work. Most likely you blame me, and that's fine. Because fighting is stupid. I don't want a war. **

**So back to the happy. Sorry to those of you who don't have a clue what that paragraph was about, but it's something that has been eating at me. **

**I would just like to give a shout out to my girl, Courtney, Trinità's other mother. You rock and you better be getting that transcript done soon :) I want to be sisters in the fall. **

**So I am going to be spending some time on Trinità's growing up but I have not forgotten the pending plot with the Romanians. Trinità plays a vital role in this, not so much right now, but when she is older. But I will get back on the Romanian plot soon. But I can't help but want to spend some time on adorable little Trinità. **

**Playlist: **

**Say Hey (I love you) by Michael Franti & Spearhead **

**Emily by the Beau Sisters**

**Animal by Neon Trees**

**Another sunny day by Bella & Sebastian **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Eight

_Curious One _

All the nurses were surprised when they made their rounds during the night just how much Trinità slept. She was quite the unusual child, and the Cullen family was quite lucky because of that. During the day she was active as ever, hardly cried, and seemed to have her own way of communicating her needs. And then at night she slept soundly, only waking a few times but not with a cry. She had fallen asleep on Bella's chest and she awoke in need of a diaper change and feeding. Carlisle called for the nurse, not that he needed any help with changing the diaper, but he felt he should because the first few diapers were quite repulsive with all the amniotic fluid still in her system, he preferred the nurse change those. Bella had not awoken, and he hated to rouse her from sleep, but Trinità was fussing because of hunger and so he woke his wife.

Isabella felt awful that she did not wake when her daughter was in need, but Carlisle reassured her that it was all right and that she needed her rest. She fed her daughter and the nurse informed her about how lucky they were to have such a bright, beautiful, social, and sleepy child. It seemed that Trinità wanted to go to sleep just as badly but she was so hungry and so she fed.

"That's it, my little lion cub, drink your fill." Isabella cooed as she smiled down at her nursing daughter.

After she was done the two girls fell asleep as they had before with Carlisle beside them.

During the morning once both her parents were awake Trinità was quite the happy child. Carlisle couldn't put her down, and she loved how her daddy played with her. Felix had slept in the chair, which Bella apologized for several times, but he reassured her that he could fall asleep almost anywhere. Isabella was currently discussing security plans for Trinità with Felix while her husband entertained their daughter. Jane would arrive shortly; she was at Carlisle and Isabella's house getting some things that the couple requested.

Carlisle was currently walking his daughter around the room, free from the swaddling she hated and recently bathed, and she enjoyed her alone time with her daddy. Babbling as the couple accepted as her norm, she told her stories to her daddy as he bounced her in his arms. Then, when she was tired of being held he laid her down on a blanket on the bed and watched her play with the lions given to her as gifts. He was currently filming her on his camera, amazed by the beauty and intelligence of his baby girl.

Friends would be visiting again today, and a check up or two from the doctor. Isabella wanted their advisors to have more time with the newborn since they each had short amounts of time yesterday due to Trinità's growing exhaustion.

When they did arrive Caius was the first to hold the little one.

"She brings such life and happiness to anyone around her." He swooned.

"She will be great, not only as a Donna, but as a person." Marcus agreed.

"True as your words, Brothers, but she is also very intelligent and beautiful." Aro looked at the man he considered a son and smiled from experience. "You are in for trouble, Carlisle. She is a beauty and when she is a teenager she will have an entourage of men following her like slobbering fools who are unworthy of her attention."

"I wish not to think of that quite yet, my friend. But thank you for the insight."

Carlisle replied, wanting to think of his daughter only as she was now in order not to miss out on even the smallest moment. When Marcus held her he couldn't help but smile either.

"Have you thought of your gift for her?"

Isabella wasn't quite sure as to what he meant but Carlisle interrupted to explain.

"He means in relation to her introduction as heir to our titles. You and I have already discussed her christening, and it is a small object received after that for her to carry with her throughout her life until she takes our place."

"I see, but will this interfere with out plans, Carlisle?" Isabella doubtingly questioned her husband.

"If we choose for it not to interfere then that is the way it will be. Mom never wanted any of us to carry it as a burden and symbol of predestination as tradition requires. But you and I stray from tradition, for we are changing what is considered right. We agreed that Trinità will be raised just as any other child, when the time is right she will know what we do for a living. She will learn our history, the trade, and such, but she will have the freedom of youth. I wish to do something differently. I took Leonardo's place when he passed, although it was decided before I was born he made it official on his deathbed, that I would succeed him. Typically the current Don either passes away or steps down for a number of reasons, but when the latter is typically done the clan is seen as weak. But I want Trinità to have time to explore life before she takes our place. We will step down, and we can help her, advise her in some ways so that she won't be so alone. You've always had me, Isabella, when it came to learning the ways of the mafia, and you had our clan. I want our daughter to not feel she is expected to remember everything she is taught from stories we tell her as she progresses in childhood, rules we inform her of and protocols when she takes our place as head of this clan. It gives one quite a lonely feeling, and I remember all the pressure I felt that was quite overwhelming. I want us to be able to help her along until she doesn't need us to help her in that way anymore. I am not suggesting to send her in clueless, because of course she will be ready when we send her, but sometimes you need more guidance than what your advisors provide. Sometimes you just need your parents. So she will choose when she is ready to take power; it will not be chosen for her like it was for me. I was forced into the industry once I was out of college, preparing for the day when I would lose all freedom of my youth. So when she receives her gift, it will not be a burden or a symbol of predestination, merely a physical representation of how great she is because she is in fact destined for greatness."

Everyone in the room was in awe of Carlisle's words. Even his daughter was captivated by her father's powerful speech. Her attention was focused solely on him, and Isabella couldn't help but notice her daughter's large brown eyes transfixed on Carlisle. Isabella rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I understand, my love." She whispered sweetly before pressing a tender kiss on his lips.

There had been such anger in his voice, and yet such determination. Nothing would stop him from breaking the absurd and ancient traditions and replacing them with new sensible ones so that his daughter could have a bright and hopeful future. She felt him relax under her touch, just as he always did. He captured her lips to continue the kiss, needing a bit more than a peck to center himself again.

"She'll have Clarissa's princess ring." Bella stated, leaving no room for questioning.

Aro confirmed that it was a splendid idea and then was delighted that it was his turn to hold Trinità.

Trinità loved all the attention she received from the brothers. But when Dean and Riley arrived she was even happier because they were so energetic.

"It makes me want to get one of our own." Riley swooned as he cradled the little girl in his arms.

"Someday." Dean crooned, kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"She likes you." Carlisle commented.

Trinità was mewing endlessly, but happily, in Riley's arms as she kicked her legs. Then she stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Riley questioned.

"Playing a game, but this might help." Isabella chimed as she grabbed her daughter's lion blanket and gave it to her.

Once in her possession the lion's ear went into Trinità's mouth and she happily sucked on it.

Bella tugged on Dean's arm and requested he follow her over to the window seat. She sat down beside him with a smile as she patted his hand that rested on his knee.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." She began, instantly worrying the man. "Don't tense up." She chimed. "It's nothing bad at all."

He wanted for her to continue before he relaxed.

"I was thinking about how I rarely get to see you since I became Donna. Yes, the bakery is mine but I also have duties as a Donna. And with the progress we're making I spend more time in the conference room then at my shop. And I know you're working way too much with barely any free time. I'm thinking about hiring a full time manager to run the shop. You and I are still in charge, but I feel like the shop has taken over your life and that's not fair because you didn't choose that. What I want, and hope you find agreeable, is to hire a full time manager for Doll Face, and have you by my side instead. Before I thought I would be all right with you running the shop and still being my assistant, but as much as Carlisle and I want to raise our daughter together, we do need help. And yes, we have our rather large family. But I need you, Dean. I miss having you faithfully by my side. And let's face it, the times Carlisle and I can't be together and I have the baby, I could use the extra hands."

"What about Felix?" Dean questioned. "And Jane."

Bella explained the situation about Trinità's guards: Jane being the one when both parents were present or Trinità was with Bella only, and Alec guarding Trinità when she was with Carlisle and not Bella.

"They need to guard, not to help me stay sane."

Dean smirked and then hugged Bella.

"Awe, you can't function without me. That's so sweet." He meant to embarrass her and he did, because everyone in the room was laughing.

Dean then met the gaze of the baby and he was dumbfounded. Carlisle scooped up his daughter from Riley's arms and placed her in Dean's. She sucked on the lion's ear idly but stared up at Dean, studying him intensely before letting the lion's ear fall out of her mouth. She smiled as she squeaked happily, almost laughing as she bonded with her new friend.

"Precious." Dean swooned.

Trinità stuck her tongue out and began waving her arms in the air as she continued to mew. She was so funny to watch.

Later in the day Max, Alberto and his wife, and Giuseppe came to visit. Crocetta was at home with Damon, whom Trinità would be introduced to soon.

After another day in the hospital the new parents could finally take their bundle of joy home. Trinità was changed into her going home outfit, a sweet pink onesie with the word princess written on it with a tiara underneath it. Felix and Jane accompanied the new parents and newborn home, along with Dean who was happy to get to spend more time not only with Bella because of this change in manner of his work, but baby Trinità as well. Of course there was Carlisle but Dean would get to spend so much time with Trinità, he couldn't be more delighted.

Felix held the door open for Carlisle who was carrying the bassinet with the little bundle of joy inside. She was awake but slightly sleepy. She wanted to know about everything she was seeing, and then of course the dogs came to greet them.

"There are my other two babies." Bella crooned as she petted their heads and tried to distract them from Trinità who wanted to see them. "Yes, we missed you very much. But we brought home something special."

"Mommy had a baby." Carlisle snickered.

Lady and Da Vinci calmed down and Carlisle lowered the bassinet for them to see. Da Vinci wanted to lick Trinità but Carlisle wouldn't let him.

"Sorry, Da Vinci. But we need to keep her clean. She's not ready for dog germs just yet. She's a newborn."

Lady sniffed the basket and cried happily. Trinità began to mew, wanting to know where she was and what the animals were.

"She is loud." Dean pointed out.

"She's just talkative." Jane happily chimed, loving being around the baby. "Isn't that right?" She cooed as she snuck over to the bassinet and had a peak.

Trinità giggled and babbled about what she was seeing. Then Jake and Esme came downstairs smiling when they saw the new baby who was babbling away.

"Awe!" Esme swooned. "She's so cute."

Trinità merely stared at Esme and then kept flailing her arms and legs as she babbled. Then she looked at Jake and stuck out her tongue.

"Just like her mom." Jake huffed.

Jake reached in to touch her but Trinità kicked his hand away and then she started laughing. Carlisle continued with the tour, proud of his daughter for kicking Jacob. Although his wife and Jacob were friends again, Carlisle still didn't trust him completely.

"This is the living room, Trinità." Carlisle explained.

As if she understood what that meant she squeaked and then kicked her foot up in the air. Carlisle carried the bassinet upstairs giving her a tour of the house with his wife.

"And this is where you were made." Carlisle chuckled upon showing his daughter his and his wife's bedroom.

Bella laughed as she reached behind him and pinched his butt.

"Oh, my lioness. Be careful. Don't tease a lion."

"Whatever you say, Daddy." She chuckled.

Then they walked into the nursery and Trinità stopped speaking and moving. Her eyes widened and then the moving began. She wanted to see it all. Bella took her out of the bassinet and cradled her in her arms. But Trinità didn't want to be cradled, she wanted to see this room that was hers. There were animals and bright colors everywhere. She made one big mew and her parents laughed happily. Then she flailed her arms towards the big lion in her bed, a super soft pillow buddy for her to sleep with.

Carlisle walked over to the crib and picked up the cuddle buddy, then presented it to his daughter. She did her best to grab the head, and it worked awkwardly. Carlisle offered to take her so that he could carry the lion as well. Bella agreed and then kissed her husband and daughter before going into her room to freshen up. She needed a good shower and just a few minutes to herself. Then she would need to get to work on the breast pump so she could make bottles for Trinità. It would be interesting to see what life with a baby at home would be like, but they had the most adorable daughter in the entire world. They knew just how lucky they were.

After completing the tour of the nursery Carlisle headed back downstairs to find that Jake and Esme had already left and that Dean was making himself busy with plans for finding a manager for the shop and plans for the Christening. Da Vinci and Lady were cuddled together and so Carlisle decided to try something. He placed the pillow cuddle buddy on the floor and Trinità on it on her back. The dogs came over to sniff her, which got Trinità laughing. Once the pair were tired of sniffing her they merely sat down on each side of the big pillow to watch her.

"Hello, Pretty girl." Carlisle crooned as she squatted down to look at her.

She babbled and then made a big yawn. Her eyes fluttered shut and she was sound asleep. Bella came downstairs ready to feed her little girl, but Carlisle warned her that their daughter was sleeping and all she could manage to do was smile. She leaned against her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"We did good." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

She agreed wordlessly, merely gazing at their lovely daughter sound asleep and happy.

…

"Trinità." Bella cooed, now in a better mood that a week had passed since her little one was born.

Her daughter had already begun to grow, and everyone was very busy with everything going on in the mafia and such. Luckily they had a rather large family to help them raise little Trinità.

"There's someone here whom I think you'll like very much." Bella swooned as she picked her daughter up out of the playpen.

The photographer would be here soon, Isabella wanted Crocetta there to help with the photo shoot. She wanted to take some very artistic and classic newborn family photos to send out to their friends and family, and if Damon and Trinità became friends the two mothers wanted pictures of their early blooming friendship. Trinità was currently dressed in a purple body suit, her legs free due to the heat of the summer, and she was happy as could be. And if she understood what her mom had said she mew, almost sounding like she had said "oh." Her blonde tuffs were soft as ever today, but her hair was not as full as Damon's whose head was covered from birth.

Crocetta entered the living room holding baby Damon. When the two young ones looked at each other they were fascinated. Suddenly they reached out for each other and the mothers decided to move them close enough to touch. Damon extended his arm, Trinità squealing happily and him as well in reply, and she reached out both of her arms. Somehow she trapped his one arm in both of hers and would not release. Damon did not protest. Silently the two young babes stared at one another, studying their features and differences. Then it was Damon who broke the ice with a mew of a babble. Trinità mewed in reply and it was known from that moment that the pair would be best friends.

Carlisle stripped off his shirt and stood with his wife and Trinità. She was so beautiful. Isabella wanted one of just him and their daughter skin to skin. Several other photos and poses were taken and Carlisle never tired of holding his little miracle child in his arms. He gazed down at her as she gazed up at him, both comforted by the other's presence. He couldn't help but crack a smile and press his lips to the top of her head.

"I love you, baby girl." He whispered sweetly.

She mewed in reply and snuggled closer. Isabella rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him and admired their curious daughter.

Damon gurgled and Trinità looked over happily at him. She babbled back, wanting to play with her friend. Crocetta brought Damon over to Trinità and he flailed his arms out to his friend. She reached out and put her hand on his arm. Both of the babies began gurgling and the adults all smiled. Isabella loved to se her daughter so happy.

Later in the afternoon the babies grew tired and were put down for a nap. When Crocetta and Isabella went to check on them they found their babies cuddled together and facing one another with Damon's arm lazily thrown across Trinità. The two women crooned at the sight of their adorable children.

"Love at first sight." Crocetta swooned.

Bella just smiled, and then her daughter began to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around for her parents. She saw Damon and was still.

"Trinità." Bella whispered softly.

She looked up at her mother and made the face she always did when she was hungry.

"Come on my little lion cub, let's get something in your tummy."

Trinità's lip quivered meaning she was very hungry and so Bella quickly picked her up and hurried her off to be fed. Damon woke up not much longer and Crocetta decided it was time to go home. They said their goodbyes and then left Bella to feed her daughter.

"You'll feel much better once you've eaten."

Bella got the nursing blanket and cradled her baby in her arms after pulling out her breast for her baby to drink from. Trinità latched on and looked up at her mom happily while she drank. Carlisle came in the room and sat down beside his nursing wife.

"You're beautiful, you know that right." He swooned as he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"You tell me everyday." She murmured with blush on her cheeks.

"It's because it's true."

She looked down for a moment, the blush spreading further.

"And you're even more beautiful because you're a mother. You're beautiful on the outside but on the inside you as well. If I could nourish our child in the same manner you can I would so that I you could have more hours to sleep."

She lifts her head and smiles at her husband.

"I know you would, my king of the jungle."

Carlisle purred softly and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you." Carlisle whispered to his wife.

"As I love you." She murmured before looking down at their daughter.

"Our little cub." He breathed with a dreamy smile on his face.

Trinità continued to drink from her mother, curiously watching her parents interact. She knew that her parents loved one another very fun, she could see it just from being around them. But she also knew that they loved her very much and that she was wanted. As she drank from her mother she gazed up at her handsome father, listening to him as he whispered to her mother.

"She is our little cub." Bella agreed, laughing softly. "Who could have known we would become such lions."

Carlisle smirked and then ran his fingers through his wife's hair.

"It is not something to become, but something we are. We have come so far since we met, and since we too were babes in our mothers' arms. And now we are parents oh a curious and beautiful little girl, our Trinità. I have never been happier; I have my two favorite girls right here. What more could one man want?"

Bella sighed happily, knowing just how wonderful life was. In her arms was a bundle of joy, and new life. Trinità was the perfect combination in looks of Carlisle and Isabella. She was curious, active, sweet, and bashful.

"I love you, Trinità." Carlisle swooned as he stroked his daughter's blonde tuffs of hair.

"I love you as well, my little one." Bella crooned to her daughter.

That night after everyone had been fed, Trinità had been bathed, the dogs walked, and Trinità's diaper changed for the millionth time, the happy couple crawled into bed with their sleepy cub. Trinità made an O with her lips and stretched her arms and legs, showing just how tired she was. Then her eyes fluttered closed as Isabella cradled her in her arms. Laying on his side to spoon his wife who held their daughter, he kissed her lips when she turned her head over her shoulder to say goodnight.

"Sleep well, my love." He whispered sweetly. "I love you."

"As I love you." She replied.

Then she turned her gaze back to their sleeping daughter and she too fell into the realm of dreams.


	59. History

**Hey everyone! New chapter up. I am sorry if there are mistakes but I didn't get a chance to edit most of this. I have a lot going on and I just wanted to get it up while I could. I just got a new computer so I have been trying to get all my stuff I need from my old computer to my new computer. And then I just had family stay for a few days and keeping up with a 3 year old is not easy when they stay at your house. Although I did get to go to the zoo and aquarium. I saw lions, so I was very happy. **

**Just wanted to give a shout out to my girl, Courtney. **

**Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani **

**Your body is a wonderland by John Mayer **

**Now generation by the Black Eyed Peas **

**One tribe by the Black Eyed Peas **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Fifty-Nine

_History _

Getting ready to have dinner with friends and family at Sulpicia's restaurant, Bella turned to look in the mirror in her new dress, she had started working out and was already losing baby weight. She was doing a nice job according to Carlisle. She lost some baby weight, or started to easily, it was just the way her body worked. She was already much slimmer, and Carlisle liked it very much.

Isabella looked in the mirror and smiled not only at the beautiful woman that she saw, but at the sight of her family in the mirror. Trinità was lying on her daddy's back, her hands on Carlisle's tattoo as she babbled away. Carlisle was smirking as his little girl hit her palms against his shoulders while she gazed at the lions on his back.

"She's a fan of your art." Isabella teased, still looking in the mirror.

Trinità babbled away and smiled down at the tattoo on her Daddy's back. She saw pictures of lions and knew those shapes. She squealed happily and started hitting her dad's back harder as she tried to get the lion's to come out to play. She kept squealing and Bella was trying not to laugh.

"I can see you in the mirror you know, Love." Carlisle chuckled with a smirk.

"She's hitting you." She rolled her eyes.

"She's an infant. It doesn't hurt."

Trinità was determined to get the lions to come out to play. She squealed louder and hit the picture of the lions. She gawked at the picture of her favorite animal, thinking she could bring them out to cuddle.

The little cub was determined to bring her lion friends to life, but she was frustrated when she could not succeed. Her mother, now worried that her little cub would be upset, hurried into the nursery to fetch a lion doll for her daughter to play with. The moment she returned with the soft doll in hand, Trinità's eyes began to sparkle.

"Here you go, my little love." She crooned as she gave her daughter a distraction.

Trinità took it happily and so Bella took her off Carlisle's back, resting her on her back on the covers. Carlisle needed to get dressed for dinner and so Bella sat beside their daughter. She knew that Trinità had been fascinated by Carlisle's tattoo, but what neither her daughter nor her husband knew was that soon she would get her own. It would be smaller and far simpler but it's meaning would be just as great. Carlisle swore he would not get another tattoo after he got the lions. He wanted only one, and the lions were it. Its meaning was too great to be accompanied by another piece of art.

"We need to get you dressed soon, Trinità."

Trinità looked up at her mother and stuck out her tongue.

"Trinità." Bella cooed.

Her daughter mewed and went back to sucking on the lion's ear. Bella knew that Trinità just wanted to stay in only her diaper, but that was not going to happen if they were going to leave the house.

"I can do it, Doll Face." Carlisle crooned when he reappeared in the room from the walk in closet.

"If you can convince her, be my guest, Daddy." Bella replied with a smirk.

Carlisle scooped up his little bundle of joy into his arms, carrying her into the nursery to change her clothes with Isabella a step behind him.

"Come on, my little cub." Carlisle cooed to his daughter. "Let's get you all dolled up."

He held her with hand supporting her bottom and the other supporting her head against his shoulder. Bella swooned at the sight of her mister and their baby sharing a special moment as he carried her to go get dressed up in something special.

Once inside Carlisle laid his daughter down on the changing table. Carlisle quickly changed his daughter's diaper while his wife picked out a special dress for Trinità to wear. Isabella searched for the most adorable dress for her beautiful daughter to wear.

"I want to dress her in one of the dresses that Alice bought, but I feel like it's not going to stay clean."

Carlisle smirked as their daughter began to babble.

"Maybe the one Sulpicia picked out. I think she would appreciate seeing Trinità wearing it at her restaurant." Carlisle suggested.

Isabella couldn't help but smile. Her husband was a lifesaver and she didn't know what she would do without him. They were a dynamic duo and she didn't have a clue how single mothers did this. Undoubtedly, it must be difficult. Quickly Isabella located the dress that her daughter would wear this evening and when she did she brought it over to her husband.

"I love you." Carlisle swooned as he circled an arm around his wife and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"As I love you, my king of the jungle."

He gazed into her eyes and remembered the very first time he had seen those beautiful brown doe eyes. That was when she was not his to have but they belonged to one another all the same. The first time he saw her it was as if the world had stopped just so he could understand how wonderful she was so that he might take her as his own. And now he cupped the side of her face in his palm, gawking at her ravishing beauty and irresistible allure. He leaned in again for another kiss, this time wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her closer. Their lips met passionately, something they had deprived of as of lately due to the curious nature and need for constant attention of their daughter.

"We can continue this later." Carlisle swooned after the kiss broke.

He wanted to make love to his wife but they weren't in the clear for that yet. He missed the intimacy of his wife's body, being close to her in such a way that only he could and no other man would ever know.

Reluctantly Isabella accepted the end of the kiss. Turning her head, she saw their little girl watching them in silence.

"Sorry, my little cub. We didn't forget about you." She murmured softly.

Gently she changed her daughter into a pink dress with a black ballerina skirt and pink fabric to go over the dipper. She also had a pink bow to go in her tiny fluffs of hair.

Once everyone was ready to go and they made sure they had everything they needed the diaper bag, Jane rushed up to the nursery to retrieve a lion doll that was almost forgotten and very much needed. Then the entire team of Bella, Carlisle, Trinità, Felix, and Jane made their way to the restaurant, sadly having to leave the two dogs at home. Except now Carlisle and Isabella did not feel as guilty about leaving Da Vinci home alone since he has Lady to keep him company.

It really did take an entire team to get the baby from point a to point b. Although everyone was excited to see the little baby when she arrived. Everyone wanted to hold her or play with her, but Trinità was very attached to her daddy tonight, not wanting to leave his arms unless she was going to her mommy.

"I'm sorry, she gets a little fussy at night time." Bella apologized to her family.

None of them were bothered by it. Trinità was merely weeks old. She just wanted to be with her parents, the people she was around the most. She was hardly fussy, but tonight seemed to be pushing her limits, although she calmed a bit when she was passed to Rosalie.

"It's just too late for you to be up, isn't it?" Rosalie cooed to her niece.

Trinità yawned softly and her eyes fluttered shut, drifting off to sleep in her aunt's arms. Everyone laughed softly and then swooned over the angelic angel sound asleep.

Upon returning home Isabella laid Trinità down amongst the pillows before being captured in her husband's embrace. He turned her around, pressing his chest to hers, and then lowered his face to kiss her deeply. Their lips molded together as her arms circled and beckoned him closer. His hand roamed her back, wishing he could feel her bare skin under his hand, but only found the cloth of her dress. Her fingers found their way into his hair, tugging on the perfect blonde locks roughly to communicate her need for him. But he could not give her the pleasure she longed for, enough time had not passed after giving birth for sex to be safe for her. He would never be the one to harm her in such a way for he was not selfish enough to do so.

"I love you." She moaned upon breaking the kiss.

"I love you, too." He replied, going back in for another kiss.

To his surprise she lowered herself to her knees, unbuckling his pants and setting his member free.

"Isabella." He moaned, and then quieted himself when he remembered their daughter was sleeping in the room.

He couldn't resist speaking again at the thought.

"What about our daughter. This is inappropriate for her to witness"

Isabella smirked and grasped her husband's length.

"She is sound asleep." Bella whispered quickly. "And she won't wake up as long as you're quiet. You're as hard as a rock, Carlisle. You've been without for far too long. I may night be able to receive pleasure, but that does not mean you should suffer." He gazed down at her with a mixture of love and lust. "I want to do this." She murmured.

She stroked him slowly at first and then quickened her pace before taking him into her mouth. He came several times because she would not stop pleasuring her husband, working him every way he could until he was spent and satisfied.

"Go get ready for bed." She purred, smacking him on the bottom.

Carlisle couldn't resist and followed his wife's orders.

Once they were both ready for bed, Isabella cuddled her daughter close as her husband wrapped his arms around her and gazed down at their sleeping daughter.

"We did good." Carlisle murmured, causing his wife to smile.

"We are lucky." She agreed.

They continued to gaze at their blessing of a daughter. Carlisle dipped his head into the crook of his wife's neck and smiled. It was private moments like this that made him realize how much his life had changed in less than a year. He thought back to the day he almost lost her, almost walked away from her. If he had done so, they would both be dead and Isabella would be a prisoner of the Romanians. They would not be wed, not have their darling child. And maybe they would have made up later, but they would have been weaker souls. He pulled his wife closer and whispered his love for her.

"Are you all right?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled softly and then pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"I'm fine, Love. I was just thinking." He crooned as he pushed back a fallen strand of hair from her eyes.

"About what, Daddy?"

He smirked at her use of his pet name.

"Life, Doll Face. I was thinking about how stupid I was at the masquerade when I thought of leaving you and how terrible my life would be without you in it, without our daughter in it. Even though we've had hard times, I regret nothing because I have my wife and my daughter, and our family."

"Oh, Carlisle-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Sleep now, Love." He whispered happily.

And his wife fell asleep in his embrace.

…

Isabella was sitting in her office bouncing her daughter on her knee. Trinità was in a fit of giggles, waving her arms at her mom happily. Dean and Esme were both smiling, as were Felix and Jane. Interrupting the happy moment, Carlisle stormed into the room, throwing the door open, which upset Trinità, and hurrying towards his wife. Bella pulled their daughter close and scowled at her husband as she tried to calm Trinità. Carlisle stopped in his tracks and realized what he had done, then rushed closer to gush his apologies to his wife and daughter.

"Don't cry, little love, Daddy didn't mean to scare you." Bella crooned as she rocked her crying daughter in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, Trinità, I wasn't thinking." Carlisle apologized to his daughter, getting on his knees as he gazed at her.

Trinità stopped crying and looked down at her father. She smiled and reached for him. Carlisle stood and took his daughter in his arms, rocking her carefully as she babbled away. The sight warmed Bella's heart.

"What had you so frantic before?" She asked.

Remember just why he had rushed in here, he looked down at his daughter and then at his wife. A serious look spread across his face.

"We've located the ring."

"When? And where is it?"

"Five minutes ago." Carlisle answered. "I came as soon as I was given the news."

Approving her husband's quick response, she nodded

"Where?"

"An old abandoned tunnel that used to be a train station, or one of the stops. It was shut down after the size of the trains increased and became too large for the tracks. I have the coordinates right here."

Carlisle pulled the paper from his pocket, shifting his daughter into one arm to do so. After handing the paper to his wife he returned to holding his daughter in both of his arms. Trinità continued to babble away, telling her father whatever she had on her mind. He alternated between watching her and his wife, trying to give them equal attention although the matter involving the ring was much more important at the moment in comparison to his baby's babbling.

"And you just now are updating me on progress."

Isabella was not pleased with her husband.

"According to this report from one of our members they have been sure this location was it for the past few days, they merely spent the time excavating."

"I'm sorry, Love. I know it's wrong of me." He sighed. "You are equally as powerful as I am. I just didn't want to get your hopes up when you've been so happy with Trinità lately. And then you've been working on losing the baby weight and your gun lessons. I guess I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Although she was slightly angry with him, she knew he was being sincere at this moment and she was touched. He was trying to be a good husband with his prior decision rather than a better Don or business partner.

"I still love you." She cooed.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he knew all was forgiven.

"As I love you."

"So tell me, when will I see this ring of legend?"

"I will go down to the sight to retrieve it, Isabella. I know you'd like to, but for safety precautions concerning the tension with the Romanians and the safety of our daughter I prefer that you remain here with the guards. You know that I prefer Trinità be with one of us at all times, and if not us one of our closest family members accompanied by two or more guards. I feel that putting her out in the open while retrieving the ring is only asking for trouble even if there are not any Romanians or their allies in the area due to our thorough trackers and surveillance teams. And it would not be good for her newborn health either to be there. Or for you either since Trinità is still breastfeeding. Having you, Trinità, and the ring at the location seems like too tempting of an opportunity for those blasted brothers."

Bella agreed, admiring the thought that went into her husband's decisions, then stood to take Trinità from him.

"You always have been a wise Don, Carlisle. You're always looking out for those that you love."

He stood tall and strong, the sight of a true Don.

"I protect those that I love, my wife, my daughter, and my family, as well as my friends and I defend my clan. I must look after my own if I want them to look after me."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, then lowered his head to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"I will return as quickly as I am able." He promised his wife.

"I know you will." She swooned. "My lion."

"Always, my lioness." He said with a smile.

"And Carlisle." She added before he walked away.

"Yes, my queen of the jungle."

"Please do not like Galileo accompany you if he requests to do so."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Love. I know how he bothers you especially as of lately. I would not agitate you in such a manner; that would be cruel and not something a husband or co-leader should do. I've kept the details of this operation very hush-hush. To avoid drawing attention, I have asked only Aro to accompany me along with Emmett, Edward, and Giuseppe."

"Oh, I'm glad to know Giuseppe will be by your side. I feel his clan is our most trusted ally."

"I agree, my love. And with the friendship our children have made, I feel we will continue to be trusted allies and better friends."

She grinned and then sent him on his way.

After he left Trinità began sucking at the air, letting Bella know it was feeding time. Felix merely snickered as the small child beckoned her mother for nourishment, once again claiming the center of attention.

"Come on, little one." Bella crooned. "Let's get you fed."

…

Carlisle greeted his old friend, Thomas, who was in charge of leading the excavation.

"Follow me." Thomas instructed, leading them to the trailer set up at the sight. Carlisle thought he was actually going to go down into the underground tunnel, but it seemed he would only venture into the vicinity to where the items had been relocated. Upon entering the makeshift office, Carlisle looked around surprised that all the men could squeeze into the small space. Not long after was his attention drawn to the objects that drawer that was under lock and key, and were then placed on the desk.

They were in plastic bags, and to remove them from the protective bagging Thomas pulled on a pair of gloves because he knew that it was not his item to touch nor did he want his finger prints on something so seemingly valuable to a mafia Don. He knew the secret of Carlisle's business just as many associates who worked for the Don did. In exchange for their silence and services they received hefty pay for their work and protection. He knew not what the object meant, but all he knew was that this was something of personal value to Carlisle.

"I assume this isn't another one of your artifacts you'll put on the market." Thomas jested.

"Not this one." Carlisle agreed as he stepped closer to the table, resting his hands flat on the hard wooden surface and letting it hold his weight.

"These were found with it as well." Thomas added when presenting a loose aged paper stored in a leather book held together by a single strand of decaying leather. "I haven't read anything." Thomas noted. "I knew it wasn't my place nor have any of my team members."

Carlisle nodded his head in thanks as his friend handed him a pair of gloves.

"I know these items are yours. But these pages are old. If you'd let me, I'd like to restore them for you in order to preserve them. It would be a shame for them to decay to nothing."

"Thank you, Thomas. I appreciate that. I'd like to transcribe them before you do so, the information on them, if I assume correctly, is critical to the matter at hand. May I see the ring?"

Thomas handed Carlisle the heirloom, instantly relaxing when he saw the Don take great interest and pleasure in his discovery. The ring was so simple in Carlisle's opinion, a golden band although thick, with silver and diamond crosses decorating it, alternating across the band. Turning it in his palm, Carlisle investigated the inside of the band, pleased to find the Volturi, Cullen, and Cigno emblems engraved in the metal.

"Just as the letter said. My great grandfather was quite the character." Carlisle mused aloud. "Clever man."

"I don't understand. It doesn't look like any of the Don rings. Nothing like Clarissa's father's, or yours, or even Galileo's. It doesn't look like anything from our family in terms of symbols of power." Edward stated, doubting the authenticity of the ring.

Carlisle shook his head and smirked.

"The papers in the book will prove us right or wrong, but I think we are forgetting something. I mean look at how old this is. This thing is rusted and aged. But it's still sturdy as can be. Notice the order of the symbols."

Carlisle walked around to each of the men in his company, Aro understood the words but remained silent to let the younger ones figure it out. He was proud of Carlisle for catching the critical detail so easily and using it to identify the approximate age of origin. Being a Volturi, this was something he understood and part of the reason he and his brothers were so eager to come to America with their wives rather than stay in Italy and attempt to make the change that they were aware they were not able to make. Reluctant and joyfully, they packed their things and moved to America with hopes of a brighter future and change.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary." Emmett commented. "There are the three family emblems. I am well aware of the history of our origin, and I think we all are considering the events of the past year forcing us to learn so much about the past and revisit the lives of our ancestors."

Carlisle was happy surprised by Emmett's mature language. He was a big kid on the inside, but when needed he could be an adult.

"I understand that, Emmett. But what you all failed to notice-" Carlisle looked over at ever knowing Aro. There wasn't about in the Don's mind that his old friend knew of what he spoke of, but remained silent to let Carlisle explain and the others learn. "Is the order of these symbols. Before I showed you the ring I told you to that the order into account. But I am disappointed in you, my brothers, for not understanding the significance. Giuseppe, you came into the search much later so I don't know how much you know about power symbols in the Cullen, Cigno, and Volturi bloodlines."

"I am unaware of the significance, Carlisle. I wish I understood."

Carlisle nodded with a smile.

"No worries. You see." Carlisle turned the ring in his hand again, studying it carefully. "Before my great grandfather decided to make the journey from Sicily to America, the Volturi was concerned and happy for the plans. When our three clans were created no one had more power than the other. Although the Volturi has always been assumed to be the most powerful clan because the other two were born out of it. But genuinely all three were equal when first created, and for the first few generations. But slowly as clans expanded and the families grew the Volturi became seen as the head of the operations. Thee isn't a specified number, but every handful of leaders a new ring is made or some sort of object to symbolize the three families as one. Only you'll see a change in the order of family crests. It used to be Cigno, Volturi, and then Cullen. The Volturi was in the middle originally because the other two came from them and so it was set up like a family tree, the parent in the middle with the children branching off from there. But over time, being first meant being more important. So on this ring you see that the Volturi crest is in the middle, meaning it is older."

He turned Aro and smiled.

"We have several of the early rings, but not the first. You see, these rings were not meant to be ostentatious or large to show power. This is how they were disguised, by being so simple. It also reflects the simple elegance of our clans."

Carlisle agreed and then asked for the papers.

The men all waited ask Carlisle transcribed the words of his ancestors. When he was done he could only smile. Isabella would be pleased.

He rushed back to the office this time careful not to startle their daughter this time. When he entered he found his wife holding their sleeping daughter.

"Isabella." He swooned, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's the original, just my great grandfather promised. There were letters from so many of our ancestors including Clarissa in the notebook I transcribed. Isabella, Clarissa was in love with your grandmother's father but she left him before he could know she was pregnant. She regretted it. All of her secrets she didn't want anyone to know are in these letters. We have the ring. We have the secrets. We can't lose against the Romanians."

All Bella could do was gape at her husband.

"I love you." She swooned.

His lips were on hers, rejoicing. That was all he could do.


	60. Covenant

**Hey everyone! So I got another chapter done! Yay! So a lot happens in this chapter, just saying. I just want to give a shout out to Courtney, my awesome soul sister. Life has been busy lately with good and bad things. But I'm very excited for upcoming events in this story. I know I didn't put the letter in the last chapter but I worked it into this one in order to transition into upcoming events. **

**Playlist: **

**The Circle of Life from the Lion King **

**The Show by Lenka **

**The Times are A-Changin' by Bob Dylan **

**For the first time by the Script**

**All those pretty lights by Andrew Belle **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Sixty

_Covenant_

Isabella rested her head against her husband's shoulder, sighing as she did so. Carlisle wrapped an arm tenderly around her and pulled her close. They looked out at the people in the room, all hear for Trinità's christening. The ceremony had been beautiful and her perfectly white christening dress was absolutely adorable. Her tuffs of hair had begun to grow slightly and in her white down she was the vision of an angel and an elegant future leader. No one could resist giving her attention.

In order to let Carlisle and Bella rest; Aro, Marcus, and Caius offered to present her to the leaders of clans here to meet the new Cullen child. She would be introduced to them as the future Donna. Currently the three brothers sat together, Aro in the center with Trinità on his lap babbling away. Currently Giuseppe and Crocretta were paying their respects and had baby Damon with them. Playfully, since Giuseppe had recently bonded with Trinità after watching his son interact with the Cullen daughter, he bent down and took her tiny hand in his. Then, with a loving smile he teasingly pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, causing Trinità to burst into giggles.

Damon squealed, wanting the attention of his friend, and tried to free himself from his mother's arms. He extended his little arms with struggle, several strands of his thick dark hair falling in his face, and tried to reach Trinità. Recognizing the sound of her friend's cries, Trinità turned her head to look at the boy. Her eyes lit up and she too outstretched her arms towards him, making noises of frustration in order to reach him. Giuseppe took Damon from Crocetta's arms and lowered his son down to Trinità's level. Once again Trinità caught one of Damon's arms in her hold and the two began to laugh happily.

"This could be very good for our clan." Caius mused aloud.

Marcus agreed but only with a nod. Aro merely smiled, but knowingly so.

"Mafia Princess." Giuseppe chuckled. "You have found a friend in my little prince."

Only the future could tell what was in store for the unlikely pair of Damon and Trinità. Whom they would grow to be was all in the hands of God, but it was known that they would be great. Alec and Jane, as they guarded Trinità, smiled down at the little lion-like child and then Jane looked across the room at her boyfriend who was guarding her Donna. Felix smiled softly and then winked. Jane blushed and then winked back. She loved Felix, and he had told her of his feelings for her not long after they began dating. She could not say she loved him right away, but within the first two weeks she found herself in love with the beautiful man. She had always been attracted to him, and sometimes she had fantasized about him. He was five years her senior and so an older man for a boyfriend had always sounded tempting, but she never thought that Felix would want her. And it did not take long for her to discover what a good lover he was. Felix was… oh God, he was fucking fantastic, the kind of lover that makes you grasp the sheets of the bed for dear life because you need something to hold onto or else you'll explode from overwhelming and erotic pleasure… she shouldn't be thinking about this when she should be focusing on guarding Trinità. In an attempt to compose herself she looked down at Trinità with a smile. The little baby smiled up at the older girl and giggled.

"Someone likes you, my girl." Aro chuckled at his daughter.

Sometimes he forget that his Jane was grown up and a woman. She was so young, only twenty-two and yet she was so mature and one of the clan's best fighters. He knew of his daughter's relationship with Felix, and at first he was very much against it only because Jane had never taken a boy seriously before or had a relationship. Aro knew well that Felix had been with several women before Jane and that Jane had been with several men before Felix, but as a father Aro still worried about what his tough little girl was doing, although he knew Felix was a very good man. He hoped one day to see the pair wed and produce a child. Aro always wanted to be a grandfather. And at the rate things were going it seemed Jane would be married before Alec, her twin.

Just then Galileo came towards the presenting family wishing to see Trinità. Carlisle tensed at the sight and Bella rose to her feet ready to flee to her baby's side. Jane gave her a look from across the room assuring her that she would have Trinità in her arms the second anything seemed potentially hazardous for the little girl. Carlisle and Bella walked over to Galileo who was talking to Aro about Trinità.

"May I hold her?" Galileo asked.

Aro looked to Bella for the answer. Carlisle put his hand on Galileo's shoulder, patting it before reaching down to scoop up his beautiful daughter. Trinità squealed happily to be in her father's arms.

Bella looked at her husband and nodded, silently saying that Galileo could hold Trinità. This surprised Carlisle greatly, but as his wife wished he let Galileo hold their little bundle of joy. Trinità observed Galileo carefully just as he was her, looking for something familiar or comforting in him. She merely stared at him and reached up with a smile.

"She's beautiful." Galileo crooned.

"Thank you." Bella replied as she gazed down at her little cub.

Galileo met her gaze and then truly looked her over. She looked like the curse that his ancestors had been compelled too and now he held the offspring of that curse in his arms. But Bella was not a curse, and could never be one nor could this beautiful baby in his embrace. He was a bit jealous when Carlisle wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist with such ease in the way in which Galileo longed to. He knew better though, Isabella was a married woman and Carlisle had every write to publically display his affection for his wife. They were really quite a pair, two beautiful people who created a beautiful child. Isabella looked up at her husband for a moment, smiling in appreciation at his husband's handsome figure. He was such a beautiful man even when they first met, but as he grew and dealt with his problems on the inside his outside became more beautiful as well.

Trinità began to stir in Galileo's arms, and this time demanded the attention of Marcus, who took her in his arms. Holding the little cub up for the world to see and she began to laugh. She stretched her little arms to greet the world, happy as could be. It was as if she was trying to say, here I am world prepare yourself for my reign. Isabella just smiled and Carlisle rested his head on top of hers, also grinning at their miracle child.

"We did good." Carlisle murmured.

"I can't disagree there." Isabella swooned.

Carlisle dropped his head down to her shoulder and pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck.

"I love you." He whispered sweetly.

Galileo couldn't help but watch, still with jealousy. Isabella blushed and lowered her lids, she was such a seductress without even trying in Galileo's mind.

"As I love you." She whispered, turning her head to kiss his temple. "And as I always will."

"Isabella." Carlisle groaned happily but softly.

His blonde hair rubbed against her pale neck and dark chocolate colored hair, the perfect balance of dark and light.

Then Trinità wanted the attention of her mother, but neither parent saw the moment of intimacy as lost for their daughter was very much loved. Taking their little cub into Bella's arms, she cradled Trinità to her breast.

"My sweet little girl." She crooned.

"Daddy loves you." Carlisle murmured to his daughter.

"And Mommy loves you, too." Bella added.

The three brothers found the sight very moving. Caius was proud of Carlisle in that moment. Here, before him, stood a man who resembled Leonardo in the physical sense, but in personality, emotional, and physiological matters the father and soon could not be any more different. Carlisle was so proud to be a dad and a parent, not just the father of a new heir to the throne. He was willing to make a change, no matter how hard the battle might be. Before him stood a man who knew deep in his heart, what was right and what was wrong. Leonardo was never this man and never could be. Carlisle on the other hand, could be whatever he desired because he had the will to change and an open mind. It was obvious that Leonardo loved Elizabeth to no end, and never was he unfaithful, but Carlisle loved Isabella so much more because of the kind of man he was. He was able to love his daughter, his brothers, his sisters, and all family relations and even those not tied to him through blood and marriage. The three brothers had watched him grow from a boy, to a lost man, to one that was found. He had regained his faith, helped Bella find hers, and now their daughter was a baptized Christian. Both Carlisle and Isabella had been so broken, but all it took was a moment of fate to change their worlds forever. Caius felt proud to have this man consider him one of his three fathers, and now he had a daughter-in-law who was lovely as could be and strong as well. Together they were fabulous leaders. Trouble would come their way soon, beckoning for the ring but for these few moments there would be pure happiness untarnished by darkness.

…

At home Isabella sat on the couch with Trinità in her lap, watching the baby Einstein videos Alice had purchased when she got the jungle sounds to help Trinità sleep once moved to her crib. For now Trinità continued to share their bed, but her parents didn't mind. They didn't want to be apart from her. Carlisle was busy thinking, the letter still in his hands. With a smile, Bella handed Trinità to Dean and then walked over to her husband. He was reading the letter from Raimondo over again that had Clarissa's pages attached to it.

_Dear my clever friend, _

_You have found the resting place of Clarissa's great treasure. How you came about this I will forever remain unsure for even I could not solve the mystery if I had not been the one to hide it. I am curious as to what year it is, friend. How have things changed? I cannot even imagine. I decided to hide it here because I knew it would be lost to time, not populated and not remembered, only forgotten. But you have found it if you are reading this now. Clarissa was given this ring by Basilio and it was the first that our families made. After the attack on her family she wanted to assure that the powerful ring would never fall into the wrong hands, such as those who slaughtered her loved ones. Maybe Basilio thought the same and therefore is the reasoning behind his rather odd actions. In her pages torn from you journal you will find the stories of her time here in this beloved city. You see, friend, I am a lover of the arts: visual and performing. This is why I scattered these clues in such places. I wanted the mafia to support this part of our culture that was on its way to blooming into something fabulous. The city here is much different from my home in Sicily and Clarissa felt the same. I begged her to raise her child here in New York City, but she refused. She wanted the simple life, for she would not settle for anything less than ruling with her family. _

_ We must remember the past, dear friend, in order to make our futures better. This can only be accomplished if we work together and are willing to change and do what's right even when no one else thinks as you do. The best kind of leader is one willing to fight to the death for a cause he believes in deep down in his heart, not one he is told to believe. Clarissa could not be that leader because her heart was too broken, and I have only begun to make my mark on this world. I, too, wish to make the mafia less dependent on the sale of ghastly substances and weapons of destruction, but what can one man do when the country is suffering from depression. There are flappers in the speakeasies, poverty and disease everywhere, but amongst it all there is still a bead of hope. I wish for my children to have children of their own, and maybe one day the world will be brighter. I am beginning to take a stand, though my own wish it is also Clarissa's, only she has not the strength to do it. _

_ Protect this ring, for it is a symbol not only of years of ruling blood and power, but of family unity. Read Clarissa's words and know why she fled, how she loves New York as I do, but read my words and see my willing to fight now that I reside in a new country full of opportunity. This ring is like poison in my hand, but I am blessed to hold it as I say goodbye. I wish I did not have to hide it away from the world, but not everyone is good. Not everyone can be trust with the knowledge of the ring. It is said that he who possesses the ring will have all the power in the world not make a difference, for he will be the most respected leader in our field of organized crime. Clarissa and I wish, that you, the finder, weigh your choices carefully now that you hold this power in your palm. Be you an enemy, you are cursed but if you be a friend, then use this ring to make the change for a better world and a better tomorrow. The mafia does not have to be all about drugs, guns, and sex, it can be used to bring about artistic culture and happiness. This ring is a covenant, a symbol of a new way of life, a new Earth, a new function of our families. _

_ Good luck friend, _

_ Raimondo Cullen _

Those were the words on the pages clutched in Carlisle's hands. Isabella plucked the sheets out of his hands, placing them on the table, and putting her hands in his previously empty ones.

"You think too much." She murmured.

Gazing into her eyes, he couldn't help but smile. He truly had married a woman not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. He was a lucky man.

"They're surveying the border again."

She simply nodded, acknowledging her husband's words.

"And they are doing the best they can." She replied. "But you are here."

Again his smile grew, and he pulled his hands from hers, moving them to feel her waist that had one again shrunk.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked.

Two weeks ago their baby had been christened, Isabella continued to lose baby weight and she was almost back to her regular petit figure. Not to mention that her abs were almost back. Her stomach was flat, but she wanted the muscle back first before she declared having lost all the baby weight. She smiled and then winked.

"I got a little surprise."

She walked away, beckoning him to follow her into a private room. When he did, shutting the door behind him, she took off her shirt. He could only gape at what he saw. The tattoo was small but meaningful, two lions sitting together with tails intertwined and below them was Trinità's full name and birthdate. They were in color, but the male with Carlisle's crystalline blue eyes and the female with Bella's gentle brown ones. She placed it on her right shoulder, leaving a bit of room for if they had another child. Carlisle was baffled, but moved more than anything.

"Isabella." He swooned. "It's beautiful."

Turning towards him, she smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

He pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately. It was the guest bedroom they were in and conveniently the waiting period was over, they were in the clear to be intimate. Carlisle had merely been waiting for her to say when. He didn't want to pressure her if she felt she wasn't ready for something so demanding physically yet. But as he kissed her in return he had no doubt that she wanted it with him right now just as he did. He held her against him, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her not only with passion but also with a deep need to be with her in the most intimate of ways.

"Carlisle." She groaned when his lips left her and went to her neck. "I need you."

That was all he needed to hear. Taking her to the bed he finished undressing her and himself, then he laid her down to make love to his wife.

…

Reappearing from the room, everyone but Trinità seemed to know what had occurred. Da Vinci and Lady rushed over to say hello, both parents happily giving their dogs their well deserved attention. Trinità was on the floor on her blanket and the two dogs retreated to return to her side.

"Feeling better?" Dean teased.

Carlisle merely smirked and then pecked his wife on the lips.

"Much." Bella replied.

Jane chuckled and Bella warned her playfully with a glare.

"Just be ready for training starting tomorrow." Jane said with a smirk. "Guns and all."

Bella was happy but she groaned at the thought of another work out.

"I can do it." Bella groaned again.

Carlisle laughed softly and then wandered over to where their daughter lay, watching her make the sucking motions with her mouth.

"Doll Face." Carlisle called her over.

"Yes, Daddy." Bella replied.

"Somebody is hungry."

Happily Bella walked over to her daughter and scooped her up.

"Let's get you fed." Bella crooned.

While feeding Esme came over with Jake; Bella told Esme to come in because she had the blanket used for breastfeeding when in company or public.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news when you're peacefully at rest in your home." Esme began.

"Let me hear it." Bella requested, stroking her daughter's head under the blanket and then calling for Carlisle to enter.

Once he was inside and shut the door, with Felix and Jane both outside waiting for orders, Esme began to speak.

"I have just been informed that the Romanians are planning. They are a bit behind, which surprises me. I reported to Edward, and he requested I speak with Isabella and you because he was busy with a matter he could not leave at the moment. You see, the Romanians have just realized that Trinità is the heir to the throne. Now she has her symbol, Clarissa's mafia princess ring, and they received news of their discovery half an hour ago. Our bugs picked up on it and Edward shall be consulting you within the next hour."

Carlisle nodded and then looked to his wife, who was also thinking about what to do.

"They are far behind, and they have to figure we know so much more. We have all that they want." Carlisle mused aloud.

"I wouldn't put it past them to attack us or try to steal our daughter and the ring."

Carlisle agreed, stressing his fingers through his hair.

"Your gun lessons will start tomorrow. You've got your fighting skills down and perform excellently. But being armed is important."

Bella agreed and then looked to Esme.

"Thank you for the information, Esme. Is there any time frame?"

Esme shook her head.

"That's what Edward is working on."

"Excellent." Carlisle praised. "I'll go call him and see what we're working with."

Carlisle hurried out of the room, whipping out his cell phone to begin gathering more information on the situation. He would inform Isabella as soon as he heard anything, but she was breastfeeding so he wouldn't bother her with the frustration that came with these operations.

When Bella was done breastfeeding she took her daughter back down to the living room, Esme on her tail, to join the others. Jake said hello, again gawking at beautiful Trinità and smiling as he watching Bella sit down and play with her daughter.

"You're such a good girl." Bella laughed as her baby laughed.

Dean handed her one of Trinità's many lion dolls, and she gave it to her daughter. Baby Einstein was put back on and Trinità was as happy as could be. Da Vinci put his head on Bella's lap and Lady put hers on the couch.

"My other two babies." She giggled.

Carlisle came back in the room, behind over the back of the couch to kiss his wife quickly on the lips.

"Sorry I was gone." He murmured.

She nuzzled her head against his and smiled.

"No worries, Love. I'm just glad you're back."

He nuzzled her back and then gazed down at their daughter and two dog children. Walking around the couch, he ruffled the two dogs fur, giving them some love. Then he kissed the top of his daughter's head, causing her to laugh and hold her lion up in the air to show him what she had.

"I see, Trinità, you have a lion."

Then he looked over at Jake.

"Good to see you, Jake. Forgive my lack of being a proper host today. The Romanians-"

Jake stopped him with a carefree smile, waving it off with his hand.

"It's cool, Carlisle. I understand. Work is work, and yours is an on call job. The Romanians are just annoying and you have to deal with them."

Carlisle nodded at his simple way of putting things."

"What did Edward have to say?" Bella asked, capturing her husband's attention again.

"We've got time. They don't even have an eighth of an army. Stefan and Vladimir seem to be ready to go at each other's throat. If we play our cards right they might destroy each other before there's even a problem. But I think we should increase security, prepare our soldiers for war, and be ready to take them down if needed. I hope to negotiate peacefully, but I know they don't want that. I won't have my back stabbed by those two faced Romanians. The sooner we get rid of the threat the better, I can't stand those two brothers."

Isabella couldn't agree more.

"They're buying time." She spoke up. "They want a war. They'll deceive us." She was silent for a moment and then stared off into space.

"I have a personal score to settle with Maria." Then she looked at her husband. "I want her dead, Carlisle. Do not order anyone to kill her. She will die at my hand." Carlisle took Trinità from his wife only because Bella was lost in heated anger. "I will not let her corrupt our daughter or anyone ever again. She is mine to take." Then she looked at her daughter, all anger gone. Carlisle handed her back and Isabella returned to her motherly and nurturing disposition.

"Mommy is going to take care of you, Sweetheart. Daddy will too. Nobody is ever going to hurt you."

Although her tone was sweet, Carlisle saw the anger behind it, but not directed at their daughter, instead at Maria.

"No one will ever lay a finger on her with harm as their intention." Carlisle promised his wife. "She'll be safe, I'll see that it happens."

Isabella held her baby even closer to her breast, hating the idea that her daughter would be away from her at such a hectic time even though she knew it was important.

"I love you, Trinità." She whispered. "you'll be safe. I promise."


	61. The Price of Victory

**Hey everyone! So I got another chapter done! Yay! This one might come as a surprise to you but I found it very interesting to write. I've been having guy trouble, so maybe that's where all the relentless anger comes from in this chapter. I think this chapter is done in a very different manner than I normally right, but I feel it is very much appropriate. **

**Just want to give a shout out to my girl Courtney just for being awesome. **

**Playlist: **

**Points of Authority by Linkin Park **

**Physco Killer by Talking Heads **

**I'm not ok by My Chemical Romance **

**Heads will roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs **

**Demolition lovers by My Chemical Romance **

**Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance**

**I don't love you by My Chemical Romance **

**Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance **

**The Kids from Yesterday by My Chemical Romance **

**WARNING: THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, MURDER, AND PHYSCO PEOPLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE VIOLENCE DO NOT READ, THIS IS MORE TWISTED THAN JAMES'S MURDER. If you choose not to read because you are disturbed by violent murder, I will leave a not at the beginning of the next chapter to sum up what happened that leaves out the gruesome details. **

**So please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Sixty-One

_The Price of Victory _

Bella sat in her office at the warehouse with her little cub snuggled in her arms. Trinità babbled away, making her mother smile. Recently, Bella had returned from her gun lessons and a bit more of fighting practice with Esme at the gym. Now she merely wanted to hold her child close, where she could keep her safe. Flailing her tiny little arms, she reached up to her mother.

"Yes, my little love, I see you." Bella crooned.

Grinning happily, Trinità gave a loud squeal. Brushing back some of her daughter's wild curls of blonde hair, Bella smiled as Trinità blinked and then stuck out her tongue.

"You're so silly." Bella laughed. "Just like your Daddy."

Right on cue Carlisle entered the room, looking very serious and quite disturbed. Bella stood to greet her husband and partner, now worried about his disposition. Not giving her time to ask questions or offer an explanation, Carlisle pulled his wife with their daughter in her arms, to him. He held her in silence, worrying both his wife and child. Radiating from him like heat, anger rushed from his pores, which Bella could feel as his muscles tightened around her.

"Carlisle." She whispered as she looked up at his hardened expression.

Adding to her fear, Carlisle stared straight ahead but at nothing in particular.

"Carlisle." She repeated his name again. "What's the matter? I'm afraid."

Like clockwork, his head snapped down with his gaze to look at his wife and then his stare softened. With a deep breath he bore the bad news.

"The Romanians are on their way here."

Looking down at her little girl, the beast inside her tore at its cage. She needed to protect and defend her family. No one would touch her little cub. Trinità began to stir and Bella instantly began to consul her with sweet words of love and comfort. Carlisle was amazed by this quick transition of demeanors, but it was not worrisome like a bi-polar person. She was a mother in means of comfort, nurturing, and love, but also as a means of protection of her baby. Tearing her gaze away from her daughter, she gazed into the eyes of her husband.

"How much time do we have? How large is their traveling pack? Have they delivered a message of purpose?"

Pulling the two most important women in his life closer to him, he ached to know that their daughter must leave them for a short while in order to remain safe. He always felt pain when he was absent from his infant daughter, but he knew it was even harder for Isabella.

"Not much time. There is not an army, only a small group. They have given us a message of sorts. I'll explain on the way to the car."

…

_2 hours prior_

The pilot was nervous as to why all of the passengers had exited the plane except for two. A rather large man had demanded that the staff and pilots remove themselves from the aircraft before they were removed by force. Because this was a private jet, no one hesitated to follow this man's orders for fear for their lives. Maria wondered what was happening, but she had learned better than to ask. The past few months had aged her drastically. No longer did she resemble a radiant young woman, but a hardened woman whose beauty was lost to age and a difficult life brought about by her own stupidity and selfishness.

Inside the plane the two Romanian brothers stood facing one another, both serious as ever. Not a sound was made as they stared each other down. Neither wanting to surrender power to the other.

"Don't test me, Stefan." Vladimir warned. "We don't have time for these games."

Stefan slowly put his hand on his side, reaching downward towards his pocket.

"You've gone too far, Brother." Stefan spat, taking a step forward in order to challenge his older sibling.

Vladimir smiled his signature crooked grin, one that revealed the sick and gruesome man he truly was. This little game of cat and mouse with Isabella entertained Vladimir very much, and this power struggle with his younger brother came in a close second.

"Really now?" Vladimir questioned with a raise of his brow. "I've gone too far?" He laughed sarcastically, now very much amused. "What's this all about, Stefan?"

"I'm tired of playing games." Stefan nearly hissed.

A sickening grin tugged at the corners of Stefan's lips, always the better actor.

"So all this time, all these years we've waited for this moment are just going to waste because you're _tired._" Vladimir was now angry with his brother.

They had not waited all this time merely to give up. They had not provoked the most powerful clan in America just to die. They had not tried to break the heiress of Clarissa Cigno to use as a pawn against the Cullen Clan, just to give up and spend the rest of their years hiding in fear. Vladimir's jaw clenched, a growl of anger built deep within him and rushed out as every muscle in his body pulsed with rage.

Stefan rushed forward in an attempt to instigate the rage of his older brother. He was well aware that he could not win against Vladimir if he had time to plot, and so he must influence his brother to use only instinct and raw emotion to save his life. Gun in hand, Stefan pointed it at his brother. Both brothers were still, now standing at the back of the plane with a heavy tension hanging between them. Both men were panting, frantic to be the last man standing. Only Stefan was smarter and much more devious than his older brother. All these years he had backed down in order to fool his brother at this moment. Vladimir was known for being aggressive and controlling. Stefan was known as his brother, the other leader, and it didn't bother him. For it is always the quiet ones you have to worry about. Vladimir always boasted about his power and greatness, the source of the trouble before the Isabella case came along. Stefan was far wiser, and the one thing he was that Vladimir was not was a good actor. He had deceived his own brother into believing that he was the weaker partner, never going against Vladimir and always backing down. But that ended today, for Stefan had a plan of his own. If he let Vladimir go in front of the Cullen Clan, death was certain because he would boast and never listen. Stefan, on the other hand, could convince the Cullens that he was truthfully sorry and never meant for this to get out of hand. He could pretend, and falsely make a negotiation to keep him alive. For he still wanted the power of the Cullens, but it would be too soon to act now. He must wait to deal with them later, but now he must deal with his brother.

Vladimir was shocked that his brother had acted against him. This was nothing like the games they had played as children; this was a matter of life and death. Drawing his own gun he charged at his brother with his knife ready in the other hand. He lunged forward, making contact with his brother's leg and the blade cut deep. Stefan hissed and pain, but shot blindly with his gun for revenge.

"You never were the brightest soul." Vladimir laughed as he pulled Stefan onto the floor with him.

Grabbing his brother's knife, Stefan stabbed it into Vladimir's stomach. The older man gasped for air, now knowing true pain.

"I warned you that you had gone too far. You'll make us lose this war and our lives if I let you go out there." Stefan cackled, not caring that blood was streaming from the wound in his leg.

Wretched with pain, Vladimir tried to free the blade from his body, but the pain only increased.

"Why, Stefan?" Vladimir asked.

"Father treated you like a king. You were his first-born and I was the accident. Mother wasn't any better. I was the accident that Auntie wouldn't let her abort even though Father wanted her to as did Mother. They wanted a little girl." Stefan grabbed the knife and twisted it. Vladimir screamed in pain.

"But they got me instead." Stefan spat. "They loved you."

Wincing, trying to bite back the pain, Vladimir looked up at his brother and began to laugh.

"I'm proud of you, Stefan. You finally got the guts to kill me."

For a moment Stefan smiled, but then he shook his head.

"Nice try, Brother. But the game is over."

Stefan drew his gun and shot Vladimir in the heart, the shot ringing out and shouting that the Grim Reaper had claimed another soul to drag down into the depths of Hell. But Stefan was not finished yet with his older brother. Vladimir's body now limp, it fell backwards onto the ground. Steadying himself above his brother, straddling the corpse, Stefan squatted in order to remove the blade from his brother's stomach. Laughing sonically to himself, he freed the blade and crawled further up the corpse. Grabbing the Vladimir's hair, he tugged as he put the blade to his brother's throat, beheading his older and only sibling.

When his work was done, and his brother's head was bagged as to be hidden from the eyes' of the public, he emerged from the plane alone and locked eyes with Maria. Ordering her to his side with a ferocious bark, she rushed to stand beside him. He barked orders at one of his men and demanded the destruction of his brother's corpse to hide all evidence.

"I'm taking over now."

No one questioned his authority. They followed orders in fear, questioning in their minds what fate had in store for them. Stefan was happy for the silence because it gave him time to get back into character and pretend to be the weaker brother. It was all very necessary in order to fool the Cullens.

Without any trace of emotion in his voice, he spoke to Maria not even bothering to look at her. Then he began to explain his plan, causing her to cower in fear. The game was over, her life was coming to an end. She couldn't be happier. But she worried for the one man on earth that she loved, not in a romantic way, but in something far different. This man was not the one beside her and she rued the day she made a deal with the devil.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered under the breath.

Only sorry would never be enough, she had signed away a life to an eternity of servitude. God have mercy on his soul and may he be delivered from the life he will suffer.

…

_Present _

As painful as it was, Carlisle and Trinità said their goodbyes to Trinità. Their daughter screamed in terror, not wanting to be away from her parents.

"I'm so sorry." Bella cried hysterically.

Carlisle had to hold her back, even though he too was dying inside.

"We'll be together again soon, Trinità." Carlisle said tearfully. "I promise."

Elizabeth held her granddaughter close as Alistair wrapped his arms around his fiancé. The helicopter took off and Bella was heartbroken.

"Trinità." She whimpered.

Her breast felt bare in the most painful of ways. Carlisle held her close, stroking his thick chocolate colored hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"We'll see her again soon."

She knew he was right, but still she ached due to the absence of her daughter. She wanted to scream, wanted to take back her daughter and hold her to her breast forever. But now she had to be the adult, and she had to be the Donna, no matter how much she missed her daughter. She was doing this not only to protect her clan, but to protect her family and daughter as well. Jane was with Elizabeth and Alistair as was Alec. Bella knew Felix felt uneasy about Jane being away from him at this time, but that was how things had to be. There was extra security of course for the escaping family who were fleeing to a top secret location, but Carlisle still felt the safest place Trinità could be was with him and Isabella, but he knew that wasn't true for her. He couldn't always be the hero.

After wiping the tears from her eyes, Bella regained her composure. She began giving orders and instructions to those in their clan in preparation for the arriving enemy. Emmett approached them, as did Edward, and asked Bella if she was quite alright, but she informed them that she could handle herself, but appreciated the sentiment. Esme hurried to Bella's side, offering her services and assistance. Pulling back her hair into a high pony tail, much to Carlisle's disappointment for he preferred her hair down where he could run his fingers through it, Bella let the possibilities of facing not only the Romanians but Maria rush through her brain. She looked over at her husband and smirked, knowing that he was thinking about how proud lions are of their manes, but hers must be restrained in case she had to fight so that her hair wouldn't get in her eyes. She was dressed black slim fitting pants almost like jeggings but still sturdy enough to be denim, a long sleeved leather plated shirt that was also slimming, and black flat leather boots. Carlisle couldn't help but think how damn hot she looked. If they survived this, well they would want to spend the entire night with their daughter close as possible, so the next time they had the chance he would make passionate and wild love to her. Carlisle was dressed in black pants, a black cotton button down shirt with plated protection underneath, and sturdy running and climbing shoes. Also he wore his favorite leather jacket, perfect for securing weapons. Together he and his wife were smoking hot mafia leaders.

They were well aware of what had gone on ever since the Romanians decided to come to New York City. And they had that advantage, for Stefan was under the impression that this was a surprise encounter.

Isabella wanted to shoot both Stefan and Maria dead on the spot the moment she saw them crest the hill. What disturbed her the most was the bag Stefan had in his hand, for he already knew what was in it.

"Greetings Don and Donna Cullen." Stefan spoke, his thick Romanian accent making Bella's stomach church because of the context.

"Stefan." Carlisle acknowledged with a nod.

Stefan's entourage stood behind him, Maria was beside him with her head down.

"Maria." Bella hissed.

Her head snapped up and she froze.

"Oh my-"

Bella shook her head.

"Oh, Maria. You should have known better. After all you did to me. It's really all quite disturbing, but I bet you're quite horrified that I'm so much stronger than you now. I remember seeing your face a few times, but just the sound of your name made me quake in terror." A grin given by that of the perfect actress, and rightfully revengeful woman made Maria cringe. "But it seems the shoe is on the other foot."

Carlisle gave his wife an approving smile, but the way his eyes shifted let Bella know that she needed to remember the male sadist in their presence. He was the larger threat compared to Maria, for the woman was a person score rather than prey.

Rising to meet the matter at hand, Bella motioned for her husband to move further forward where she stood. He did so proudly, for standing with Isabella was an honor. She had grown into quite the excellent leader; Carlisle couldn't be more proud. Like the lions, and ruling royalty of the jungle, they stood strongly together against the enemy.

"Why have you come all this way, Stefan?" Bella asked in a voice that dared Stefan to lie but let him know if he chose to do so, death would be imminent.

"To make right by hateful brother's wrongs." He answered, removing the sack from the "prize" he captured.

To Bella's disgust, she nearly gagged at the sight of Vladimir's decapitated head. She wanted to turn from it but she knew she was being challenged to see if she could stomach the gruesome outcomes of death. Then Maria was shoved forward and she began to confess how she killed Vladimir. Bella began to bark question at her, those about her past and about the murder.

"You expect me to believe this story?" Bella nearly laughed. "This is pathetic. If you are going to bring me a fight, bring me one worth dying for."

She looked to Stefan.

"And you aren't any better. We know everything Stefan."

The Romanian man looked at the Cigno with surprise. Anger pulsed through him and a growl erupted from the depths of his belly. He leapt forward at Bella only to have Maria dive at him and retrieve his gun. One of Bella and Carlisle's men went after the threat but the world stopped with a shot rang out.

Maria's hand shook, still aiming the gun at Stefan's side.

"You liar!" She screamed. "You cursed man! I don't know how on Earth I loved you! You're insane! I revoke my confession of murder for it was you! It was undeniably you!"

Stefan attempted to rise, but the pain was too great. Maria wanted to shoot him again but she was afraid to pull the trigger once more. Anger and power overwhelming her, Maria turned in a psychotic manner, pointing the gun at Bella.

"And you!" Maria yelled. "This is all your fault!"

Bella drew her gun and aimed it at Maria. Carlisle drew his as well and aimed it at Stefan.

"Give me the ring!" Stefan wailed as he held his bleeding side.

"It's all your fault, you stupid bitch!" Maria screamed. "If you had done what you were told and just gone into the trade like a good little slut I wouldn't be in this position!"

"You!" Bella laughed with disgust. "If you had any form of morals and knew your right from wrong you would not sell girls for sex and abuse them. You're so selfish, Maria. You always have been. I am a strong woman, something you will never be. I have a loving husband, in-laws, family, and a daughter of my own who is the most precious thing in the world. I have love in my life, something you'll never know."

"I'll kill you're daughter, I'll-"

Maria fell silent as gun shots rang out. Bella moved closer with each shot. The first went to her stomach, the next to her head, and the last to her heart. Maria collapsed and Stefan wailed. But at the same time he was reaching for his gun that Maria had used.

"The Cigno line must die!" Stefan screamed.

Before he could even reach for his gun, Carlisle used his perfect aim to shoot a bullet into Stefan's forehead. His façade was over, he had not planned on dying. He had planned on surprising the Cullens and killing them all. Maria's promise would hold though, only time would tell. Stefan's men were taken away to be dealt with. Both Maria and Stefan were pronounced dead on the spot. Bella still held her gun out and Carlisle lowered it to the ground.

"You can put it away now, Love." He whispered in her ear.

She heard him and followed his instructions as he too put away his gun. Then she flung herself into his arms and he held her close although they said nothing. He was so proud of her for using her gun. She was triumphant, they were triumphant.

"We did it." He whispered. "You got rid of Maria."

Bella nodded but continued to hold her husband close.

"I love you, Carlisle." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Isabella." He murmured softly.

He then pulled back in order to kiss her. He ripped out the ponytail holder, running his fingers through her hair as he kissed her passionately. He needed to feel her close to him and so he hiked her legs up around his waist. Cane and Abel had walked the earth and now they were both gone. Their Judas was as well, and now the leaders of the Cullen Clan could sleep peacefully.

But as the kiss broke Bella gazed up into Carlisle's eyes.

"Get our daughter back." She pleaded him.

He didn't waste time having the helicopter turned around and brought back to New York City. They hurried to the warehouse so that the meeting could begin. Belle just wanted her daughter back, and Carlisle did as well but he also wanted to make his wife happy. The meeting could be held still if their daughter arrived because Bella wasn't letting Trinità out of her arms except if she was in Carlisle's embrace.

Bella and Carlisle both changed their clothes, Carlisle only removing the plating from under his shirt and changing into dress shoes, and Isabella into a cap sleeved v-neck and high heels to replace the boots and plated shirt. Dean came to the meeting in a hurry with several of Trinità's lion toys and dolls to keep the little one entertained when she got bored. Felix, although the threat was gone still stood faithfully by his friend's side even though Carlisle said it was no longer needed.

"I've grown quite accustomed to this." He admitted.

Carlisle smiled and decided they would deal with it later.

The meeting adjourned and the higher ranking members of the clan were present along with the leaders of their allied clans. The ring was still in its safe place. Bella was unharmed. All that was needed was Trinità to be safe in her parents' care. Giuseppe and Max had rushed to see their friends, checking to make sure they were well and unharmed. Giuseppe held Bella in a hug, knowing she needed one. He also informed her that Crocetta and Damon send their love. Bella almost broke down in tears at the thought of Damon because she didn't have her little Trinità back yet. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and comforted her.

"She'll be back soon." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

They discussed what to expect next, the evidence collected, and the events that had occurred. In the middle of discussing what happened in the back lot of an off site location for the clan which is where the killing of Maria and Stefan had occurred, Elizabeth and Alistair, accompanied by Jane and Alec, rushed in with Trinità. Elizabeth and Alistair knew to wait until later to be sentimental with Bella and Carlisle. But Jane went straight to Felix, and Alec went to stand guard of his Don and Donna and Trinità. Trinità was handed to Bella by Elizabeth. Carlisle hugged his wife and daughter at the same time.

Bella held her baby to her breast, rejoicing that her daughter had returned safely. It seemed their daughter was doing just the same because she wouldn't let go of her Mommy unless it was to cling to her Daddy. No one in the room seemed to mind the casual way that Carlisle sat beside Bella at the head of the table, with his arm around his wife and the baby being passed between them. Bella held Trinità to her breast, rocking her gently and with love.

"My little girl." Bella swooned at one point. "My little baby."

"Precious." Carlisle crooned as he patted back the blonde fluff on his daughter's head. "My little princess."

"It was worth it." Galileo stated. "Protecting her, and all the plotting before hand was worth it just to see her so loved at such an important time. She is very lucky."

Bella held the back of Trinità's head in her palm and merely smiled as Carlisle pulled her close to him.

"Defending the ones you love is always worth it." Carlisle stated. "It's not always easy, but I would do anything to keep my wife and daughter safe. Now we can sleep at night knowing that the Romanians are no longer a threat and that both James and Maria are dead. We must be strong together if the Romanian homeland is angry about our destruction of their offspring. But for now we can be happy. For now we can have peace."

Trinità squealed in agreement.

**So I wanted to do a Cane and Abel plot from the Bible, I mean come on. How many of you really thought that Vladimir was the worst of the two brothers? The quiet ones are always the ones you have to look out for. When you talk all the time you have nothing to say, but the one who says nothing knows everything because they listen and watch. Lions always win though and the Romanians got their butts kicked. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review, they are almost as awesome as lions. **


	62. Victorious

**Hey everyone! So another chapter finished! So we are nearing the end. I have quite a bit to show of Trinità's growth before we come to a close. We have one more big thing to deal with, but I am putting it off for a few chapters. Then once the story is done there will be a few epilogue chapters to show the kids all grown up and just fun little excerpts. Then I will begin a new story, the one I mentioned a long time ago about Burlesque. Courtney and I have been hard at work planning it and getting ideas sorted out. And I'm very sad to say that this story is coming to an end, even though we still have a big issue to deal with. Just because the bad guys are all dead doesn't mean it's all over. For those of you who didn't read the last chapter because it was violent, Stefan killed Vladimir. There was a confrontation between the two clans, Maria shot Stefan but did not kill him. Bella killed Maria and Carlisle killed Stefan. **

**Courtney you are the best sister ever! **

**Playlist: **

**New Soul by Yael Naim **

**Sing! By My Chemical Romance**

**I know where I've been from Hairspray **

**Our Song by Tailor Swift **

**My Front Porch Looking In by Lonestar **

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

Chapter Sixty-Two

_Victorious _

Bella rocked Trinità gently in her arms, Carlisle had both of his girls in his embrace. Trinità was so happy to be home with her parents and surrounded by her loving family.

"I love you." Carlisle whispered to his daughter.

"Mommy loves you, too." Bella swooned.

They were curled up at the couch, Carlisle with his arm around his wife and Isabella snuggled into his side, her legs tucked to her side and their daughter in her arms. Spencer was off at college and so Rosalie and Emmett came over to hang out, because they missed their own daughter. Alice sat on the floor below Bella and Jasper sat on the ottoman with a beer. Emmett had one as well. Carlisle wanted to have one, but he was too focused on his daughter and wife to worrying about having a beer. Isabella chose not to drink wine if she knew she needed to nurse soon, although she wished she had a glass of wine, she was content with being surrounded by her loving family. Edward sat in the lazy boy with Tanya across his lap, also with a beer but Tanya decided to refrain from drinking so that she could pick Mary up from school. No one was getting drunk, but after the week they'd had no one was going to be angry if someone wanted to get a little buzzed to relax as long as those with children had at least one sober parent and a designated driver.

Elizabeth and Alistair were also relaxing with the family, happy that all of their children were safe and sound. They were also busy talking about the final details of the upcoming wedding, finally Elizabeth was tying the knot with the man she loved all along. Dean and Riley were also crashing at the Cullen home and no one seemed to mind, after all everyone now considered them family. Felix and Jane were with Aro and Sulpicia, and Alec as well. Even though both of the Volutri twins were Trinità's guard, Isabella and Carlisle decided to let them have a day with their family.

"She's so responsive." Emmett beamed as he watched his brother reach down and offer his hand to his daughter. Trinità grabbed her father's large finger, the most she could grasp with her tiny hand, and then began to laugh.

"She's a smart little one." Bella bragged. "She's always surprising us with what she can do."

Carlisle laughed as his daughter looked over at the table where one of her lions was.

"Is this what you want?" Carlisle asked as he reached over to retrieve the doll.

She squealed happily, kicking her little legs clad in pink tights to go with her white dress that had green stripes and a pink lion on it. Snuggling the lion close, Trinità began to suck on the lion's ear just as she always did.

"So Bella's had her twenty eighth birthday, you have a new baby, the Romanians are gone, Maria is gone, James is gone, and you're both leading the clan quite well. Not to mention Mom's getting married." Edward mused aloud. "We need to do something special."

Carlisle kissed the top of his wife's head with a smile on his lips.

"Love you." He murmured gently.

"Love you, too." She whispered in reply.

"Well Alistair and I are getting married." Elizabeth spoke up. "And I was thinking this year we might do something different for Christmas, something not at home."

Everyone was shocked to say the least, for as long as the Cullen kids could remember, Christmas had always been at home. Alistair gave his wife's hand a squeeze and then smiled at their family.

"We were thinking maybe we should all rent a Villa at Disney and spend Christmas there. Emmett was telling me that Spencer has never been to Disney, and Tanya told me the same goes for Mary. We thought it might be fun for Trinità's first Christmas to be at every child's favorite place. There's something for everyone at Disney and a change in the weather might be nice."

Bella couldn't help but agree. She had always been trapped with snow in the winter. She couldn't remember a Christmas that wasn't white. It would be warmer or slightly cool in Florida, but that was far better than another white Christmas. She looked down at her happy little girl and smiled.

"Does a Disney Christmas sound good to you?"

She squealed happily causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"I think she likes the idea." Carlisle spoke for his daughter.

"Well we have her hooked on the lion king soundtrack. Carlisle sings a slower and softer version of 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight' to get her to go to sleep when she gets fussy."

"She's a little Disney girl." Rosalie teased.

Trinità began to squirm and kick, and a little cry escaped her lips. Carlisle lifted her from his wife's arms and searched for the problem.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin." Carlisle crooned as he held his restless daughter.

He checked her diaper and found the solution.

"I'll be right back." He told his wife. "Trinità needs to have her diaper changed."

And so he was off with their daughter, leaving Isabella with the family.

"You probably feel like you needed a vacation." Alice teased as she patted Bella's knee.

She let her head fall back and groaned.

"You have no idea."

She looked over at her two dogs and smiled. She whistled for them to come over to her, but they were two busy getting attention from Emmett and Rosalie. She laughed but was happy to see them so happy.

"You could say that." Bella admitted. "Raising a baby, especially a very active infant and being a Donna takes a toll on me, but I'm managing."

"You fired a gun, Bella." Edward spoke up. "You took out the enemy." He clarified. "No one expects you to go on like it's nothing, not here around family. Maybe the rest of our world does, but not here. Regardless of who you are, taking a life is not something easily swallowed. And now that you're a mother I know it's harder for you, it's the way I feel being a father, and I'm sure Emmett feels being a father as well just as Carlisle does. But at the same time it's easier because of your reasons. You're allowed to be tired."

She thanked him with a silent nod and then looked around the room. She was instantly thankful for all that she had, and all the people that she loved that were in her life. And now she had time to just enjoy life without worrying about all that she had to before. She could watch her daughter grow up.

…

Time had passed quickly, Halloween and Thanksgiving had flown by. Carlisle and Bella had flown to Forks with Trinità to spend the holiday with Charlie and Sue. Jacob and Esme had flown home to Forks as well and it was quite strange having them all at the Swan home, at least for a little while. Charlie wasn't quite sure what to think still about his daughter's ex and his son-in-law's former sex friend dating, but it wasn't his place to say. What everyone enjoyed the most, besides Da Vinci Lady being in company, was Trinità. Charlie played super baby with his granddaughter, making her fly through the air. Carlisle and Isabella were extremely verbal with their child. She had reached the stage where she was beginning to understand and identify objects by names if they were said to her, but not able to repeat it back of course. She was on the latter end of her three months age, but she was learning quickly. Every baby is different, she recognized her parents' voices and those of family members before the average baby does. She was extremely verbal from the start. Charlie and Sue were extremely impressed by Trinità's intellect and level of understanding. During dinner, Charlie playfully asked her a question and as if she were saying yes she nodded her head with a big smile and squealed happily. Charlie had also learned the lesson to not answer his phone while Trinità was near him after dinner. She was really learning to grab and she had gotten a hold of his phone, which made everyone laugh because she had looked up at him with such innocence.

"She's so advanced." Billy had gawked while holding the little cub.

Of course Trinità loved to make everyone laugh and so she had grabbed Billy's ponytail and gave it a pull. Then after she laughed she went back to sucking her thumb.

Elizabeth and Alistair were now married, and everyone was transitioning into the Christmas spirit. The reservations had been made early in the fall for the Villa at Disney. Currently Bella was busy Christmas shopping with Trinità, she was amazed at how much her daughter had grown. Trinità settled her weight on her mother's hip, supported by her mother's arm around her as she looked around at the busy people. Everyone was consumed with purchasing gifts. In the mother and daughter's company were Jane and Dean. Trinità was babbling away, watching everything. Jane was busy making faces at the little girl to keep her entertained.

"What are you talking about, Trinità?" Bella asked playfully.

She looked down at her little girl and copied the noises she was making. Trinità found this very amusing and began to squeal in delight.

"Such a happy little girl." Bella swooned.

Trinità pointed at an item on the table and squealed happily.

"Oh, you like that one, don't you?" Bella asked, picking up the silk shirt.

She kicked Bella in the side, not on purpose of course.

"Careful little one, you hurt Mommy." She said with a smile and tapped her daughter on the nose.

Bella couldn't believe how normal she felt. Even though she wore her Donna ring and still had the duties of a leader, and a bodyguard for her daughter, she felt like a normal mother. She had a job she had to attend, a normal child to parent, and a husband to love and be loved by as well as raise their daughter with. There wasn't any abnormal inconvenience as there had been in previous months, or any life long problems or traumas to confess. She had a perfectly wonderful life and she couldn't be happier.

"Awe, Mom. Look at the cute baby!" Bella heard a young girl croon.

Bella looked around and found that the girl was a middle schooler, no older than Mary. She was shopping with her mother who also thought the baby was quite adorable. Isabella pressed a to the top of her daughter's head and Trinità cooed.

"Those people are shopping too, Trinità." Bella explained to her daughter.

As if she understood she made an O with her lips, causing both Jane and Dean to laugh. Then Trinità waved her hand in the direction of a shoe on the table.

"Oo, Oo." She cooed.

"Yes, Trinità, that is a shoe."

Again the little girl babbled.

"Oo, Oo."

"Yes, a shoe." Bella repeated.

Jane looked down at the ring on her finger and couldn't help but smile. Bella caught the little moment of giddiness out of the corner of her eye, remembering how she too had these moments throughout the period of engagement. She would think no one was watching and then she would gaze at her engagement ring still in awe about the fact that she was getting married. Now Jane was going through the same thing. Although they would spend a bit more time planning the wedding because they didn't have any reason to rush. Felix had recently proposed to Jane, and both were happy as could be. The ring was rather simple, just as Felix wanted for her and Jane loved. She had thought she would want something flashy and large, but the ring was so elegant and simple, it was perfect.

Looking over at Dean, Bella knew that he was a bit nervous. After years of debate and hard battles the long war was finally over for the state of New York. Now that Dean had the power to do what he wished. In October there was a large rally, a massive demonstration that every member of the Cullen family had participated in. A large portion of Bella's former co-workers at the magazine marched in it as well to support several of the gay members of their community. Dean had fought long and hard for this, just as any gay person had, each with their own story of struggles like any other minority. Women fought for their rights for centuries and it wasn't until they gained the right to vote through the nineteenth amendment that they began gaining respect in society, although it wouldn't be fair to say that the battle still wasn't over. African Americans fought since the country was founded for their rights, and still they face heavy discrimination today. America is the melting pot of the world, because in this country we are free to be successful, everyone has the opportunity to fail or succeed on their own. Under the Constitution we are all equal. But just because it was illegal to discriminate based on race, gender, faith, sexual orientation, and so on didn't mean that society abandoned their prejudices. But with each state passing a law to allow gay marriage, it was a step closer to equal rights for gays. Dean had gotten a little roughed up and so had Riley at the protest along with several others when some unhappy citizens tried to brake up the march. But those men and women who acted against the peaceful movement, were thrown in jail and fined for assault, for the march was perfectly legal they had a permit and everything. And the battle was won. Two days ago the state legislature passed a law making same sex marriage legal in the state of New York. Bella remembered the look on both Dean and Riley's faces when the announcement was made. Dean had jumped up in the pair, Riley lunging at him. The older man pulled his lover close and kissed him with a passion. And when they broke the kiss they were both smiling like fools with tears of joy and victory staining their cheeks.

Until now neither Dean or Riley could put faith into the idea of marriage because they always had a battle to win. But now that they were victorious, they didn't know what to do with the freedom. Was it time to take advantage of what they fought for? Was this the person they wanted to marry? Would this right be taken away from them and would they get excited for nothing when they were robbed once again of their rights? Bella simply smiled at him, trying to draw him away from his thoughts.

"Do you want to go look at the rings again, Dean?" She asked.

His head snapped up and he looked at his closest friend.

"Yeah." He replied as he blushed.

"It's really ok, Dean. You're free to say 'I do'. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Jane decided to listen in on this conversation for sure.

"Marriage is something I'll never regret. But that's because I married the right person. It happened fast for me, but I wouldn't change a think. But I was also pregnant at the time and we wanted to be married before Trinità came so she would be born into wedlock." She smiled at her happy little bundle of joy. "Take your time, plan everything and have your dream wedding be it big or small. It's a beautiful thing. And Dean if you want to marry Riley and he wants to marry you, then there's nothing wrong. You have just as much of a right to marry Riley as Jane has to marry Felix. And Jane, maybe one day you'll bring one of these little blessings into the world." Bella hiked Trinità higher up onto her hip because she was sliding. "And Dean, there is always adoption or you could get a surrogate mother. But that is something that can come later. There's no rush. Just enjoy being in love, and when the time is right, then it's right."

Dean felt a rush of relief. Bella always seemed to know what to say, but motherhood had made her wiser. He hugged his best friend and thanked her for the encouragement.

"Let's go to one of the jewelry boutiques." Bella suggested, looking down at her daughter with a grin. "We're off to see some pretty and sparkly things, Trinità." She cooed. "But we have to be on our best behavior."

Trinità's eyes widened and then she nodded her head slightly. She held her lion doll close and rested he head on her mother's side.

"Precious little one." She crooned to her child.

While at lunch Bella got a call from her hubby. She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear despite Trinità's constant grabbing at it.

"Hey, Hubby." She swooned.  
"Hubby?" He chuckled. "You haven't called me that in a while. You must be in a wonderful mood."

"Oh, I am." She giggled.

"I'm happy if my wifey is happy." He chuckled.

She couldn't help but blush. Then Trinità started babbling.

"I hear my little cub." He crooned.

Bella put the phone up to Trinità's mouth and their little girl began kicking her legs as she squealed.

"She's says hi." Bella laughed after taking the phone away so she could talk to her husband.

"I can hear that. Oh, by the way. I called to see how you were doing on presents for the family. I was about to head to the toy store to get some things for Trinità. I have the list of recommendations from the parenting magazine you subscribed to. So we're looking for bright and colorful, something that makes noise, not in very many pieces or can come apart when she plays, and anything that stimulates her brain is good."

"Exactly. It's already confusing enough with her being raised in a household where Italian and English are spoken. So we need to stimulate the other parts of her brain to help her grow."

"I agree. I'll get right to it. I miss you and Trinità though."

"Awe, Daddy. We'll be home in a little while. Trinità will need her nap soon."

"I can't wait to see my baby girl. I feel like even if I'm gone for an hour she's already grown some more and I missed it."

"She hasn't grown since you saw her this morning. I'd let you know otherwise."

"I love you, Doll Face."

"I love you, too."

…

Dean returned home to his apartment that he shared with Riley with a nervous yet excited disposition. What he didn't expect was the dim lighting as well as the wondrous aromas that greeted him. Setting his keys down in the bowl at the door and hanging his coat up on the rack, he couldn't help but smile as "Sway" by Michael Buble played in the background softly. He couldn't help but wonder what Riley was up to. Ever since the pair had moved in together in the early fall, he began to learn even more about his boyfriend. He knew that Riley liked to have music on in the background while cooking so he could keep a rhythm going in the kitchen. He knew most of Riley's little quirks, pet peeves, and the smallest and most exciting details that most people would consider unimportant but Dean thought were spectacular. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket.

Upon venturing further into the romantic setting he found his boyfriend plating their meal. Riley smiled and greeted his lover with a quick kiss on the lips. Dean grinned, Riley was dressed in his nice clothes for work, but even in a silk shirt he still chose to cook and looked damn sexy in an apron. Dean pulled his boyfriend back to him, pressing him close and giving Riley's tight ass a squeeze.

"Someone's a little feisty." Riley practically purred.

Hovering his lips at Riley's ear, Dean smirked.

"How was your day, Pretty Boy?"

Knowing well of his lover's games he smiled and replied swiftly.

"Quite pleasant, Love. But I believe I was missing a certain someone."

Dean pressed his lips to those of his lover and groaned as Riley tugged at the roots of his hair.

They had a romantic meal, perfectly prepared by Riley. And when the moment was right he went into the kitchen to retrieve his object of interest. Dean put his glass of wine down when his lover stood before him. He looked at the younger man, wearing only his attire appropriate for his career but with the top buttons open revealing a bit of chest hair. Riley smiled his class kind grin, and then dropped down on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand. Dean was shocked to say the least, and he reached into his pocket to retrieve the ring he had purchased for Riley.

"Dean." Riley began looking up into his boyfriend's eyes. "Marry me?"

Dean pulled out the ring from his pocket and got on the floor, also holding out a ring. With a quirk of an eye brow and a sexy smirk he asked his lover.

"Marry me?"

The two men began to laugh, and instead of saying yes they exchanged rings. Tackling the younger man to the floor he sprawled out on top of him so Riley couldn't get up.

"You little dog you." Dean chuckled as Riley clawed at the buttons of his shirt.

"We need to get a marriage license soon." Riley gasped as Dean began to nibble on his neck.

"We will, but the office is closed for bow." Dean reassured as he stripped his boyfriend of his shirt.

"I love you, Dean." Riley murmured.

Dean pulled back for a moment, straddling his fiancé's waist and sitting back on his own heels. He gazed into Riley's eyes, there he found all the love in the world and he knew this was the man he wanted to spend his life with.

"I love you, too, Riley, more than you could ever know. When I look at you I know I'm home. No one makes me feel like you do. You're the one I want to spend forever with. And I am honored to be the one you love, and have chosen to take to the altar. I promise you won't regret this decision."

Riley pushed Dean over and lounged next to him, resting on one elbow on his side as he used his free hand to unbutton his fiancé's shirt.

"Oh, Dean. You over think things sometimes. I understand just how much you love me because I love you the exact same way if not more. Now instead of telling me how much you love me, why don't you show me."

Dean's shirt was now unbuttoned and Riley ran his hand up his fiancé's chest, tugging at the chest hair. A fire was set in the pit of Dean's stomach and his eyes blazed with passion. Their lips crashed together in a confession of love.

…

Carlisle laughed as Trinità pulled at his hair, as if it were the most entertaining thing in the world. He was lying on the bed with Trinità on his chest. Isabella was getting ready for bed after just having breast fed their little girl. Lately they had been switching off between Trinità sleeping in her crib and with her parents. More often then not she slept with her parents. If they wanted to be intimate they would have her sleep in her crib, or if she was taking a nap. Otherwise she spent the night with her parents. Trinità was already dressed for bed in her footed pajamas and enjoyed time cuddling with her Daddy. Isabella turned out the light in the bathroom, leaving only the bedside table lamps on to light the room. She swooned at the sight of her husband comforting their daughter. Trinità was so tiny compared to Carlisle, she was curled up on his chest fighting off sleep and Carlisle simply rubbed her back now that she was calming down. Carlisle couldn't help but think of how stunning his wife looked even in just a pair of pajama flannel pants and a long sleeve fitted night shirt. A cheesy as it was they wore matching his and her Christmas themed pajama pants with snowmen on them. She crawled into bed and kissed her husband sweetly on the lips and then their daughter on the top of her head. She couldn't help but smile, they really did have the perfect family.

**So, I know some of you might be scratching your heads because of the whole gay marriage thing. This story is currently taking place in December 2011. So a lot could happen between now and then. But New York state does not permit gay marriage and will not provide marriage licenses to same-sex couples, but they do recognize same-sex marriage. I added a little optimism to this chapter and decided to predict that same-sex marriage will be legal in New York by then. **

**Please review, they're awesome like my lions. :) **


	63. The End

_The End_

Time had passed, Trinità had grown. The family had grown. Everything had changed. Life had become normal ever since the threat died. Life was perfect until the day the a trigger was set. The target was obvious, for she was growing into a Donna but she was so young, only a toddler. But she was the heart of all who loved the Cullen family. And that was how Bella landed herself in the middle of the violent bloodshed that had just taken place. The last bullet shattered the sound barrier, cracking through time and lodging into the heart of the true villain. A trusted friend was the cause of it all, but only in a twisted world could it be understood.

Her heels clicking against the cold cement, sweat on her brow and her eyes locked on target.

"Carlisle!" She called out.

Never minding the blood or corpses she kneeled in the pooling red liquid that soaked her clothing. She disarmed the villain and bit back all the curses she wished upon this former friend. Diego lay near death, alone in an alley with only the woman he had once liberated.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Diego spat, blood dripping from his lips as well.

"You should have, but you didn't."

She pulled a knife from her boot and grinned.

"What are you doing?" Diego asked.

"Saving my family." She answered simply before pressing the blade to his neck.

"I saved you." Diego pleaded.

"You're dead." She answered, all emotion removed from her voice.

The blade sunk in, tearing flesh with the last of his blood running free. She worked until the head and body did not connect. Her hands were bloodied and the next thing she knew hands were on her shoulders.

"Love."

She knew the voice all too well. Looking over her shoulder she smiled. Carlisle helped her to her feet and gave her a cloth to wipe her hands with.

"Dean should have something for you in the car to clean up. Trinità is beyond frightened. I did all I could but she won't rest until she sees her mother."

"I understand, Love."

Just when she was about to step forward he caught her, taking her in his arms and she kept hers still. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, my wife." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, my husband." She replied in the same manner.

Never looking back he led her towards the car, it was finally finished.

…

Sitting in the office with Trinità on her lap, Bella held her daughter close as they discussed the information they had learned.

"So Diego was the sleeper cell all along." Edward gawked in disbelief as he put his arm around his wife Tanya, whom he had proposed to at Disney World that Christmas during the firework show. That had been a wonderful Christmas with the entire family together. Everything had been safe, nothing had been hectic. Everyone had had time to finally let their guards down.

"Diego was working with Maria this whole time. He thought he could get away." Felix explained.

"And the brothers?" Aro asked.

"Unaware completely. They turned against one another as we saw." Carlisle offered.

"Besides, they were enough of a distraction for Maria to make her own plans and get revenge." Bella murmured as she stroked her daughter's long hair and kissed the top of her head.

"They got under our radar. We took him into our force. We made him one of our scouts after it ended. He was around our daughter." Carlisle stared at his daughter with pain, his one and only child.

"It's all right now, Carlisle. We led them astray. I ended him."

"You were in the alley alone with him!" Carlisle argued.

"You were securing Trinità, Carlisle. You were protecting the target."

"You are my wife, my partner, and my love. You matter just as much."

"I held my own."

He kissed the top of his wife's head.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't, Carlisle. I would have felt the same way if the rolls were reversed."

"So Diego was the source of communications this entire time." Jane mused aloud.

Felix pulled his fiancé close and kissed her on her cheek.

"He was, no one would have suspected-"

"That the ally was the enemy." Emmett finished for him.

"So this is a new beginning."

Marcus looked over and Trinità and smiled.

"But the world is safer now."

"Indeed." Caius agreed.

Everyone seemed to gaze at Trinità and she began to laugh.

"Little lion." Carlisle chuckled.

And so Trinità would grow to be just as great if not more than her parents. In time she would learn the ways of the Mafia and she would have a younger brother, Daniel, who would be her Sutto. And she would marry Damon who would have a younger brother Stephan who would marry Roxy, the daughter of Felix and Jane. And a new generation would come to power. The mafia world was forever changed, all for love and a trigger.

**I am going to apologize for the hiatus and change in story and bad ending. A man can into my life, and love isn't what I thought it was. My passion for this story was gone. But with some convincing from my soul sister I decided to give you an end because it was better than nothing. I owed you a few hundred words. I know this isn't good enough but I don't know what to say. I love you all and thank you for the support. My life has changed so much and I want to write something better, something more mature. Something where Bella isn't so weak. Because I have to find a stable place. I need to write. I am sorry this isn't what you expected. But it is the best I can give. Thank you for all the support. **


	64. Nomination

Dear readers,

I know I have not updated in a while, well that is obvious since my stories are complete. Ignore my rambling please. As of this morning I was informed that one or more of my non-canon twilight stories, which for me you all know are my Carlisle and Bella pairings, were nominated for the Hopeless Romantic award.

http : / contests- awards. thetwilightawards. com /2011 /06 / hopeless-romantic-awards. html

Here is the link for the award website, simply copy and paste it into your web browser and remove the spaces to take you to the link.

My stories that I predict that are up for nomination are:

When I Said Forever

Millionaire Matchmaker: A Match Made in Heaven

If You Pull the Trigger

The Hopeless Romantic Award according to the website is as follows:

"Only for fics that don't include Edward & Bella as the MAIN pairing. The Hosts of these awards want to recognize the hard work writers put into developing stories for other pairings like Carlisle & Esme, Emmett & Rosalie and even non-canon pairing like Rosalie & Edward or Carlisle & Bella."

So I would like to thank all of my readers, I would not be able to receive this nomination without your support, which means beyond words to me I can never thank you enough. The nomination and possible win of this award could not be possible without you so thank you for all your love and support I have the best readers ever.

Nominations began on July 1st and end on the 15th. Voting begins on July 18th and ends on the 30th. The winners will be announced August 3rd.

Thank you!


End file.
